UNDERFELL: FILE NAME NOT EDGY ENOUGH
by R.I.P. Lynn
Summary: If you liked UNDERTALE: FILE NAME NOT FOUND, go down the branching path that leads to a far darker side of the Underground that you might find surprising. She tried to end her life in that cursed mountain. Now she tries putting that second chance to better use. But how? How does one find a life in a world where everyone wants yours to end for their freedom? Welcome to hell, human.
1. Mt Ebott

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

Their lives were complicated, but they made things work out.

However, the differences between the two species didn't just limit itself to the physical, but also the psychological.

A monster's soul composes their entire body, therefore, the soul is weak, and the monsters have a much harder time dealing with enemies that they do not wish to fight, or against enemies that have a significant amount of hate in them.

Since the soul is what makes the monster's body, the moment the monster breathes his last breath and falls down, their soul disappears, and the body turns to dust.

The only monsters who have a soul that persists after death are called 'Boss Monsters', and, even then, the monster's soul does not linger for very long.

A human's soul, on the other hand, is the essence of their beings housed into a physical body, as such, humans can have powerful physical attacks no matter what their moods may be, making them stronger than a monster.

The resolve to change fate and the will to live is what gives a human the ever fabled 'Determination', and with this power, a human's soul can persist long after its host body has passed away.

It was soon apparent that monsters could absorb human souls and gain strength from them. If one monster gets just one soul, they will become ten times stronger than they were before. So a monster with a handful of absorbed human souls could be nearly unstoppable.

Humans can also absorb the soul of monsters, but since the vast majority of monster souls disappear immediately, humans were at a disadvantage, since the only monster souls that last long enough are Boss Monsters and there weren't many of those types of monsters.

Fearing that the humans would one day turn on monster kind and slaughter their people, absorb their few boss souls and become dominant over them, the monsters decided to launch a preemptive strike.

One day, the fragile peace between the two races was shattered.

The monsters attacked abruptly and mercilessly, out of pride that they would have a shot at that which humanity had always had. What this was has been lost to the annals of time.

A monster with a human SOUL...A horrible beast with unfathomable power, the humans, afraid of this power, prepared for war on the monsters long in advance.

The Monsters, no matter the numbers in their armies, were too weak to put up a fight; the soul of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of single human SOUL.

Not a SOUL was taken, not a single human casualty and countless monsters were massacred with their bodies turned to dust.

After what can hardly be called a war, the monsters were forced to surrender and the humans were victorious.

Though they were the ones attacked, the humans showed mercy and spared what remained of their aggressors in this war. The humans gathered seven of their greatest magicians and sealed the monsters under Mount Ebott with a magic spell with the goal of monsters never being able to return...this barrier, however, is not completely perfect.

Anything can fall through the barrier on Mount Ebott, however, only a being with the soul of a human and a monster can successfully escape out to the Surface.

The barrier can be broken, but seven human souls are required to do so, as they would equal the same power as the original spell itself.

Many years after the war, this is what was passed down for generations to understand.

From being a fact to a legend, and lastly to a myth...Now all that is left is an old warning, that those who climb the mountain never return.

Now in the year 201X, I know all this, I've always been curious about lore and fables, I find them incredibly fascinating. This was one of the main reasons why I go to the mountain every two weeks, that and it's where people tend to throw their lives away. I mean, what better place to end it all than in a place where you are warned that you'll 'never come back from.'?

Why do I do this?

Well, call it morbid or dark, but it's sort of my little hobby. See, these people often leave things behind. Sometimes its notes about why they're doing what they are doing. Other times its objects of personal value. Now most of the time, I pocket what I find useful. But...I will admit to having an occasional soft spot and I'll send these things to wherever they should end up. Whether or not any of that crap makes it to where it needs to ain't my problem.

No one really knows I do any of this creepy shit. My family tends to just tolerate my existence as a state of just being. Ironic as I was the only pregnancy dear mom and dad actually planned on. But fuck it. Who gives a shit, am I right? I live for me because that's who I know has my back.

In the wake of all that lore of humans and monsters, the world seems to have grown considerably. War is down. Crime is tolerable to a point. There's this weird sense of peace that lets the average-joe get up and do fuck all t is they need to do. It sickens me. This ideal of a safe world at peace when that is far from the truth. So many people are dying at this very second and yet everyone is none the wiser.

Let me give some prime examples of the number of deaths for the leading causes of death. Heart disease takes out about 633,842 people a year. Cancer steals away 595,930 lives. Chronic lower respiratory diseases fizzle out 155,041 people. Accidents (unintentional injuries) randomly end 146,571 in some pretty odd ways. Stroke or Cerebrovascular diseases kill 140,323. Alzheimer's disease steals 110,561. Diabetes drains away 79,535. Influenza and Pneumonia drown out 57,062. Nephritis, nephrotic syndrome and nephrosis strip away 49,959 lives. And last but not least...Intentional self-harm (suicide) removes 44,193 souls from the shackles of this mortal coil.

This life...This world...Since birth, it's all been like a stupid joke with the punchline being a massive middle finger in the face. What's the point even? Are we nothing more than numbers to be added to this pile of statistics? What is the meaning behind so much crap that happens? Is it all just pointless? Are we merely the entertainment of some higher power that is watching and laughing at our pathetic attempts at understanding? As you can guess, I tend to dive a bit deep into some dark corners in my head. I sometimes think too long about such subjects. That's when I feel the most emotion that comes to me in this world...depression.

I often find myself staring up at the mountain and just imagine what it would be like if I did the same as those, let's call them 'brave', people that had the balls to actually go into that haunted place. Would my disappearing even make a blip on anyone's radar? My family already doesn't care what I do or how I end up coming home with these random 'trinkets'. Nor do they even show the slightest hint at noticing the times when I need someone to just say 'hi' or 'how was your day' to feel like I'm not just a shadow. So if they, the ones who are supposed to care about me the most, won't miss me, I highly doubt some stranger will. People go missing all the time. Most go unreported because no one even knew they were gone in the first place.

…

I think...I think today I will become 'brave'.

I wake up feeling nothing. I eat some leftover food feeling nothing. I wash up feeling nothing. Do some random stuff around the house in the hopes that maybe...Maybe they will notice something isn't right and ask me what's wrong...yet it's all just the same. By the afternoon, I leave out to the mountain with only the clothes on my back and my iPod. Hey, if I'm going to end it I at least want to do so with the sound of someone else's voice. That way...That way it doesn't have to feel like I'm so alone.

Like normal, the mountain is cold. The air chilled by death itself. At least, that's what the poetic side of me likes to think. The entrance is a bit hidden, trees try to block its mouth but it's still noticeable if you know what to look for. The cave itself is massive and deep, the possibilities for disappearing are endless. Not even 20 feet inside and I find small crystals, by the looks of it, more appear further in. With my luck, I'll end up impaled on these things if I don't do this right.

I follow the faintly glittering trail that is soon accompanied by tiny dead vines. It's like I'm going further down the rabbit hole and ending up in Wonderland...Only Wonderland is really my grave. Geez, even my own sense of humor is depressed. Normally I can get a couple dark jokes in before feeling this low. I suppose I've hit my limit then. Further in I find the heart of this cave. An enormous hole, the long-dead vines are creeping out of it, as if to lure me right to the edge.

"Oh, how you humbly call me once more, my dear old friend. You sought to claim me in my infancy, then again multiple times in my youth. And now that I stand in my prime, I come before thee of my own accord and seek an audience. Tell me, oh sweet death, is now my time? Does my bell toll at last?"

I know this can be my end, one wrong move and it's game over world, but I am strangely, I don't know...giddy about this. About dying. Never thought I'd be this okay with turning my lights out.

"Alright shuffle...Play for me my going away song. And please...Let it be something decent."

I hit the random play button and an old classic tune-up.

"Mmmm...Sing me out, old blue eyes."

Nothing like the voice of Frank Sinatra. Now, this is a good way to go. Not with a bang and not with a whimper, but with old blue eyes blasting that voice of his as the big band plays to your very soul.

 _" And now, the end is near. And so I face the final curtain. My friend, I'll say it clear. I'll state my case, of which I'm certain. I've lived a life that's full. I've traveled each and every highway. But more, much more than this. I did it my way._

I sway, letting myself go with that soft song.

 _" Regrets, I've had a few. But then again, too few to mention. I did what I had to do. And saw it through without exemption. I planned each charted course. Each careful step along the byway. And more, much more than this. I did it my way ."_

The music carries me now. I dance to it along the edge of the abyss that seems to have no bottom.

 _" Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew. When I bit off more than I could chew. But through it all, when there was doubt. I ate it up and spit it out. I faced it all and I stood tall. And did it my way. "_

Oh, Frank, how did you know just what to say.

 _" I've loved, I've laughed and cried. I've had my fill my share of losing. And now, as tears subside. I find it all so amusing. To think I did all that. And may I say - not in a shy way. Oh no, oh no, not me. I did it my way ."_

I shut my eyes and let fate decide what is to become of me.

 _" For what is a man, what has he got. If not himself, then he has naught. To say the things he truly feels. And not the words of one who kneels. The record shows I took the blows. And did it my way... "_

Suddenly, I feel nothing beneath my feet. The air begins to rush along my skin. This is it. I can finally end all this. I keep my eyes shut. No need to open them now. Soon I'll be sleeping for eternity.

 _" Yes, it was my way. "_

The music fades in my ears as I sink into the dark abyss as it swallows me completely.

 **[THUD]**

And then there was nothing.

Now, the story begins.


	2. Flowey

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

 _Darkness...everything is so dark, I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, I can't feel anything...there is nothing, nothing but darkness...dark, darker, yet darker...the darkness keeps growing, the shadows cutting deeper...wow...dying is very bleak...why does everyone think something incredible is supposed to happen...all there is, is the empty nothingness of the void and the deafening silence of nonexistence..._

"🕈✌😐 🕆🏱 🕆💣✌ ✏" (WAKE UP HUMAN!)

"*gasp*!"

My eyes shoot open painfully, I feel as if I had just come back to life. My lungs feel empty and crave oxygen greedily, and my entire body aches...especially my left arm. Great. Just fucking great. Fuck you fate! Fuck you death! You could've at least do me a solid and finish the job or not damage me at all!

I lay where I am for awhile, letting my body adjust to what had happened and waiting for the pain to numb. I seem to have landed awkwardly. My lower body feels like its aimed to the ground while my top-half is clearly looking up at the hole I just fell into. Something's broken, I just know it.

"Well, this sucks. *groan* Fuck you, universe! Once again, you fail to get rid of me! *long sigh* Even when I give you control, you won't let me die. *pause* I wonder...Do they even notice I'm gone? Better question...Will they care? God! Was it too fucking hard just to be told 'I love you' before heading out that damn door?! Would it really be so bad to feel like I matter all?! *sadness* Is it really so wrong to know someone cares?"

I can feel the urge to cry coming but bite my tongue. I don't have time to pity myself.

"Okay...What's the damage?"

After about 20 minutes of laying like a lump, I force my body to move and straighten while sitting up. My joints pop multiple times and I see why my arm is now so messed up. It would appear my earlier prediction was true, I landed on a fallen crystal shard that had the luck to be jabbed into my shoulder.

"Whelp...This is gonna sting like the dickens."

I take a cautious grasp of the crystal that's protruding in the front and take a few deep breathes before holding it. That's when I grit my teeth and yank it out hard as the crystal is tossed across the room.

"*wincing* Yep...That hurts...Oooh, that hurts...How bad is...Huh...Not bleeding as bad as it feels...I call that a win."

I try to put some weight on it and it folds like an origami swan. I try moving my fingers but they don't respond. Damn it. The whole thing is dislocated. I know I'm a sucker for pain, but even I need help fixing this thing. Looking back up, I can see the mouth of the hole I fell from. That has to be a good 50-60 feet from the top to the bottom, definitely no way to climb out even if I had both arms. Nope. I'm stuck down here. My eyes wander around my landing place, I've landed on a small bed of yellow flowers that are now stained red with my blood, there are about 4 large marble pillars that I can barely see, stalactites coat the walls, and of course the dead vines that somehow creep their way out of this pit. Suddenly something shiny gets my attention.

"Heh...Glad to see someone made it here in one piece."

My iPod managed to bounce its way over to what looks like the only exit I can see in this place.

"Well, as long as I'm stuck here..."

I move to get up and immediately drop again.

"God damn it..."

My right leg doesn't want to work with me either. At least it has feeling and I can move it, so I know it still functions.

"Sprain? Broken bone? Geez...I can't get a break. *snicker* Or can I?"

Lame jokes at my own expense aside, I try once more to stand and this time not put as much weight on it. This thankfully works and I'm able to limp my over to my lonesome device. I'll check if it works later. Right now, my goals are to first find someone or something that I can use to heal. Damn myself for not going to medical school when I had the chance. I slowly begin to follow the only path that is given to me, oddly enough there's a door-less archway. Yeah, like this isn't foreboding at all.

Entering this room, I find it's completely empty except for a single flower. It's a golden flower, with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a green stem. You know, a typical looking flower if ever there was one. It is odd how flowers of any kind are able to grow down here without sunlight. They should be as dead as those vines.

"H-Howdy!"

A sudden voice freaks the crap out of me, but what really is freaking me out is the fact that the flower has a face and is now nervously smiling at me.

"I...I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

A talking flower? A real talking flower complete with a name? My mind makes no sense of this.

"Uh...S'up?"

It seems surprised to see me, looking me over like I'm some sort of new type of animal. Has he never seen a human before? Of course not, dummy, it lives in a freaking cave! Wake up, idiot. I know I fell down and hit a lot of shit, but I can't be so stupid. I've had worse head trauma than this. Still...Am I really that weird looking?

At least I think I'm normal enough. I'm 5'8'' tall, got a decent body type, long brown hair I let loose that reaches my ass but is currently curtaining my face, pale white skin, got 2 surgical stainless steel captive earrings in each earlobe, dressed in a red blood stained long sleeved t-shirt and now ripped black dungarees with that have chains hooked on each belt-loop, some black combat boots...Okay, yeah, I take it back. I'm fucking freaky looking.

"S-Say...You're n-new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"

Why do I have the sudden urge to be a huge dick?

"Heh...Yeah. You could say I just dropped in."

It gulps, I believe out of intimidation.

"G-Golly, y-you must be so c-confused."

"Look, flower-boy, there's no need to sound so scared. I ain't gonna mess with you."

It tilts its head.

"Huh? You...You're not?"

My right leg fidgets before I buckle to it again. This seems to worry the flower.

"W-Whoa! Are you okay?"

"*grunt* The fall messed me up...My leg isn't wanting to move so well. It's not as bad as the arm though."

"Your arm...?"

Now it seems to take notice of the limb appendage dangling at my side.

"You're bleeding!"

"Dislocated...Can't move it. Not so bad, really. I'm right-handed."

"H-How are you able to make jokes at when you're so hurt?"

"Eh...It distracts from the pain. *wince* Doesn't stop the pain though. Y-You wouldn't happen to know if there's somewhere I can get patched up? Maybe someone else down here that's a doctor or something? Hell, I'll take a creepy old witch covered in warts and wreaking of cat piss if they'll fix me."

It looks around, like an animal knowing a predator is nearby.

"I...I know we just met, but...You seem...Well...Honestly, you seem like a weirdo. B-B-But a decent weirdo that hasn't tried to kill me!"

"Why would I...? Whatever. You were saying?"

"R-Right...Do you think you can trust me?"

"Flowey, was it? I don't know how much you know about humans, but if this wound isn't sealed, I will die. So I'd like to skip the 'do you trust me' cliché and get to the part where you help me so I can help you."

Its eyes widen.

"W-Why do you think I..."

"You're acting as nervous as a cat in a dog pound. Flowers aren't really high on the big bad scale. I can put two and two together enough to know you're in a bind just talking to me this long. So again, I say let's skip to the part where you help me so I can help you...Please?"

It gives me a sad but understanding look before nodding a tad more confidently.

"Alright. Put that arm on the ground in front of me."

I crawl over to Flowey and do as it asked. I lurch down and plop this hunk of dead weight onto the dirt. Flowey looks at it and then me before looking at my hand. I start to question so much, like my sanity, at this point till these little vines begin creeping out of the soil and make their way up my arm. I bet this would feel strange if I had the nerve connection. With the vines scaling up my arm, Flowey's body follows suit and soon enough its reached my shoulder.

"Now this might sting a little."

"Probably not as bad as yanking the rock out of their in the first place."

Still, I brace myself for whatever is to come. It feels like time stops till my eyes widen in intense pain.

"*roar*!"

A vine quickly wraps around my mouth to muffle my loud sounds of pain as Flowey shifts his roots to enter the wound, filling it. Other vines snake their way downward, wrapping around my torso and curling around my bad leg. Please say this is hell! Please say I'm in hell and this is my punishment for trying to die! Because if I really am alive this is fucked up!

"Shhhhh! You really don't want the guardian to find you here. If we're lucky, she'll think that roar was from another monster."

Monster? Guardian? Again, please tell me this is hell!

"I know it hurts. Just bear with me a little longer. Ow! No biting!"

"*muffled whimpering*"

"Almost...and..."

*clack*

"*muffled roaring*"

"There. I managed to pull the bone back into place. You should be able to move it again...I hope. I'm not a doctor after all."

"*muffled whimpering*"

"Oh! And I'm helping to brace your leg too. Just try not to do anything reckless. Okay? I'm just acting as a temporary band-aid. Now, I'm going to remove the gag. Can you promise to not scream or...roar?"

I nod slowly. Cautiously, the vines leave my mouth and I make little whimper sounds.

"That bad?"

"My life flashed before my eyes..."

"And?"

"...It was disappointing."

Flowey pouts but gasps when I move my left arm to move the hair out of my face so I can wipe the tears from my heavily bagged hazel eyes.

"Whoa...You have a face."

I roll my eyes.

"What? You thought there was nothing here?"

"Well, no. I just thought...well...You looked so creepy with your hair like that."

"I can see that. So...You're rooted around the bones?"

"Just till you can heal."

"Neat."

"So...Do all humans roar?"

"Nope. I'm just weird like that."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to scream."

"...Really?"

"Yep. I roar instead. It's just how I am."

"I'm not sure if that's cool or not."

"Whatever floats your boat. But, uh...As a flower, don't you need dirt?"

"Uh...Maybe?"

"...What do you mean maybe? Are you really fine being in my blood?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really a normal flower."

"So there aren't other talking flowers down here?"

"Nope. ...Just me."

Seems I've touched a sore spot. Best move on to something else. I push myself up and stretch to a stand. It feels so bizarre, yet, not in a bad way.

"You mentioned a 'guardian'...Mind telling me more?"

"Oh! Her name is Toriel. She patrols the Ruins looking for fallen humans to take their souls."

That gets to me.

"So the legends are true? The monsters are really down here?"

"You know about that?"

"Only what is in old folklore books. Humanity has moved on since the old days. Gone is the way of magic. Modern man is the master of technology now. It's actually really sad to find out this is real...No one believes the old stories were true. Monster kind is nothing more than myth up there now."

Flowey looks hurt and I don't like it. I pat his petal head.

"Don't be sad."

"Huh?"

"The world may forget you down here, but I won't. So buck up my friend."

Its eyes widen.

"F-Friend?"

I rub the back of my head bashfully.

"Look at me. What kind of friend doesn't even tell the other their name. Man, I suck at this. Hi Flowey, I'm Lynsie. But you can call me Lynn for short. Nice to meet you."

It smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too."

[You've made your very first friend. It fills you with an oddly warm fuzzy feeling...and DETERMINATION.]

Uh...What?

"You okay?"

"Did you just hear something?"

"No? Did you?"

I shake it off.

"Probably just my imagination."

"Okay...We should get going anyway. The longer we stay in one place, the worse our odds of safety are."

"Alright. *pose* Come with me, Flowey! We shall now travel down the only road given to us!"

Flowey looks at me funny.

"Oh my god, I'm attached to a huge dork."

"You'll get used to it."

"I highly doubt that."

And off we go. Adventure and probably more bullshit await us. We walk through another archway and into a dreary looking space. The walls are layered in red brick, dry red leaves sit at the base of the duel stairway while some leaves make a square in the center of the room. Up the stairs and through another archway we enter a room that actually has a door in it, but it also has six raised stones on the floor and a yellow switch by the door...what's this about?

"Hey, you need to press the buttons in the right order and then flip the switch to get through the door. The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. If you want to make it out of here you'll need to do these things."

"Seems a bit dumb."

"I know this one. Just walk where I point."

Taking directions from a flower...never saw this coming in my life. I move where Flowey guides me to and then flip the switch, the door opens.

"Seems easy enough."

"They'll get trickier the farther we go."

"Of course they will."

I go to walk into the next room but pause for a moment, a plaque by the door has my attention.

[Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.]

What is doing that?!

Feeling weird I enter the next room and Flowey proceeds to teach me even more about puzzles.

"So...What can you tell me about the 'underground'?"

"Yeah, you really don't know what to do, do you? Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

"That's why I asked."

"Alright. Just don't freak out about this."

A strange energy is felt and a red heart appears on my chest. This makes me feel awkward and vulnerable. I don't like it.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"Interesting..."

I do feel a sense of power, not sure what it means, but I like it.

"Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"LV? Like as in Level?"

He snickers and shakes his head.

"No, silly. LV doesn't mean level. Well, not quite really. What do you think this is? A video game or something?"

"It's just the first thing to pop up in my head. I play a ton of video games and LV usually stands for Level."

"No harm done, Human. Anyway...What LV stands for is Level of Violence."

"Ah, an acronym. Very clever."

"LV is a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. To increase your LV, you need to gain EXP."

"I'm wrong for thinking that's Experience Points, aren't I?"

"You really are a big nerd."

I shrug.

"EXP is also an acronym. It stands for Execution Points. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LV increases."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but...Why would I need to be killing down here?"

"Since the War, monsters have taken to a darker side of thinking. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Humans that fall down here are to be killed and have their souls taken to King Asgore so that the barrier can finally be broken."

I give this some thought.

"Flowey...How many souls are needed to break the barrier?"

"Seven."

"And...How many does the King have?"

"Flowey?"

"...Six."

A sudden sense of weight hits my soul.

"So...I'd be the last one needed. The final soul to free all monsters."

"Yeah."

[You asked the universe if it would hurt to be someone that mattered...It answered back with a YES.]

Seriously, what the fuck is that?!

"I know that's a lot to drop on you, but you need to know this stuff. Monsters will be trying to kill you left and right to get a hold of that soul. You need to be ready to take a life to save your own."

I stop and cup my soul in my right hand. So much fuss over this thing? So much riding on it. So fate, you've decided to finally give me an answer to all the times I've asked why you made me ignored. What a sick sense of humor you have. At least death has better jokes.

"*giggles*"

"Um...Why are you laughing?"

"*chuckles* Because life is funny sometimes."

Pressing my soul inward to return to my body, I can't help but smile at such universal irony. Okay world, you kept me alive this long. Guess this was what you were waiting for my sorry ass to do all these years.

"Flowey..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

It looks at me in disbelief as I start walking again.

"Wha...What do you mean you're not going to kill anyone?! There's no other option!"

"You'd be surprised by the weird and random choices one can make when given a chance."

"I'm telling you, there is NO choice! If you don't fight, you WILL die!"

"Oh, I never said I wasn't going to fight."

Now it's confused.

"I...I don't understand?"

"I mean it when I say I'm not killing anyone. Hell, I can't even get myself to die. I doubt the reaper wants what I send its way either."

It looks concerned.

"Human..."

"So if death doesn't want me, then I sure as hell ain't wasting this second chance. I will not kill. But I will defend myself."

"...You're going to get us both killed."

"No...Just myself. I'm the one with the soul needed to free everyone. The moment shit starts going south, I won't hold it against you if you leave me."

Flowey just stares at me. What thoughts run through your head little flower-boy?

"*scoff* Like I can really leave you, idiot. You're a sitting duck without me."

I see this as Flowey's tough guy act and simply smile.

"Glad to know I have a partner that's got my back...among other body parts."

It flinches.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?"

"Why are you flustered, flower-boy? Did that get under your skin?"

"Stop it."

"Why? Do you have a bone to pick with me?"

"Stop it! You're not funny."

"Ow. And here I thought you were rooting for me."

"*growl* I said...SHUT UP!"

I merely laugh as we enter the room after this. But this is when things get weird. There's a training dummy in it.

"Well, Ms. NoKill, time to show me what you got. As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters WILL attack you. Even if you don't do anything to justify the attack. Just being human is warrant enough. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. Let me see how you handle the Dummy."

I go up to the dummy and check it out. The Dummy's appearance is that of most dummies. Structured with a head, body, stand and no arms. It looks to be made a cloth-like material, probably stuffed with cotton, has one button eye and has visible stitches. It won't take much effort to break it. But...

"Yo, what's up?"

Flowey's eye twitches.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm talking to it."

"Why?! It's a freaking dummy!"

"No need to be so rude. Please forgive my friend here, I think it woke up on the wrong side of the flowerbed."

"Argh! Stop making those stupid jokes."

"I will when they stop being funny."

"Look, just hit the dummy. At least once. It's not like it can harm you if you do and desire revenge."

"You don't know that."

"*annoyed* Fine! Do whatever you want!"

Flowey's so cute when ticked off. But this doesn't feel so weird to me. Having no one to talk to makes you talk to yourself and objects a lot more than others would care to know. A familiar energy tugs at me and my SOUL reappears...it's green now. Very strange.

"You look like a nice guy. Just because you're a dummy, doesn't mean you deserve to be hit. In fact..."

Out of all the random things I tend to do, this one goes up on my list. I hug the dummy. I'm not expecting much to happen from this, other than Flowey to go nuts, so imagine my shock when a black box pops up beside me and the dummy.

[You hug the DUMMY.]

[It seem really uncomfortable about this and tires of your shenanigans.]

I suddenly feel movement and let the dummy go. Upon doing so, the dummy floats away into another room. Leaving me and Flowey to share the same dumbfounded look.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

The FIGHT seemingly over, everything reverts to normal. My soul returns to me and I am very confused.

"Uh...What?!"

"What just happened here? What was that box? Can I really earn money this way? Did I really just hug a living dummy? So many questions!"

Flowey seems a bit startled by my sudden flip into rapid questions, but its leaf slapping my cheek shuts me up quick.

"Snap out of it! I'll explain everything. The box is a magic used by none speaking monsters so that they can communicate with others. It can even translate body movements and hand signals."

"That...makes some sense, I guess. So wait, the dummy was a monster?"

"Probably a ghost possessing the dummy. If a ghost finds a suitable body and their soul connects right, they can become corporeal like a living being."

"Oh my god, this place is fucking nuts!"

"What's nuts is YOU. I said FIGHT and you hugged it. If that were a real fight you'd so be dead."

"But it wasn't a real fight. So there was no need to attack."

"*grumbles* As for gold, most monsters will pay you depending on how you handle the FIGHT. And every FIGHT gives you experience. Whether it's good or bad, that is up to you. But judging by how you handle things, that's going to be experience in stupidity."

"Hey, it's like the sign said...Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. I choose to take the road less traveled."

"You really are an idiot."

"You know you love me."

"*scoff* There is another puzzle in this next room...I wonder if you can solve it?"

"Is that a challenge?"

I go into the next room and look around for the puzzle or its possible solution. The only thing I can see is this odd pattern on the floor. Definitely not a walkway. Could mean something else. The puzzle maybe?

"Ribbit! Ribbit!"

"Huh?"

"Look out!"

[Froggit attacks you!]

I feel something leap at my back and knock me down as my soul emerges. Then hops off to be in front of me.

[HP ████████ 8/20]

"Oh come on...Well, I can't really bitch about that. I did get fucked up in a fall and all."

"Focus, human. The Froggit already had its turn to attack. Now it's your move."

"Turn-based fighting and I have HP? Are you sure I'm not in a video game?"

"I don't even know anymore. Just do something."

I take a moment to at least get a look at my 'opponent'. Froggit's overall appearance is that of a large frog. I say large as this thing stands almost to my knees in terms of size. Only its two front feet are visible from this forward facing view, it's eyes are red, for some reason it has fangs, and has three black marks on its chest. Between its two front feet is what appears to be some small creature with red eyes that excessively blink and has a frowning mouth. I have no clue what strange ass frog this is, but if I were to make a guess, I'd think this is it's baby, attached mate, or just maybe attached sibling. I don't know. That's all I can think of at least. Because I really don't want to think of it as a mutant with two heads. I've seen enough weird mutant frogs online. Just when I'm about to think of something, more magic boxes appear before me.

[FIGHT]

[ACT]

[ITEM]

[MERCY]

"Hmmm...Let's try this one."

[ACT selected.]

[New options available.]

[CHECK]

[THREATEN]

[COMPLIMENT]

"I'll check."

[Froggit – HP: 20 ATK: 4 DEF: 5 - Life is difficult for this enemy.]

Well, that sucks. Maybe I can try something to make this easier.

[COMPLIMENT selected.]

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a more awesome looking monster in my life."

I hold a thumb up to really sell it.

[You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Only kidding.]

"*whisper* You look like a huge jackass right now."

"*whisper* Not now, Flowey."

[Froggit didn't understand what you said, but knew it was nice and was flattered anyway.]

Flowey is so confused right now but I go over and give the Froggit a little petting on its head.

"There, there, buddy. Heh...Adorable looking fella you are really."

[Froggit is grateful and feels bad for attack you.]

"Awww..."

"Really? All that over a compliment?"

"This world might be kill or be killed, but a little kindness can go a heck of a long way. Ain't that right, buddy?"

[Froggit feels happy and seems reluctant to fight you.]

"Thanks, buddy."

[MERCY selected.]

[New options available.]

[FLEE]

[SPARE]

[SPARE selected.]

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 2 gold.]

"Did...You really just win?"

"I call that checkmate, Mr. YesKill."

I let Flowey processes that for a moment, poor flower-boy looks as though I've blown his mind. After a bit more petting, the Foggit leaves and we head into the next area. Now I'm halted by a bridge that is covered in spikes.

"So is this the puzzle?"

"This is the puzzle, but..."

"Yes?

"I forgot how it goes."

"Eh...It doesn't look too bad. I mean, these things are pretty short. Plus I saw that weird pattern on the floor."

Just to be sure, I double back and check the pattern again.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

We go back to the 'puzzle' and walk through the spikes safely before making it to the other side.

"Tah-dah! Teamwork power!"

"Just how old are you?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Twenty eight."

"Told you so."

"You're either lying or you're suffering from massive head trauma."

"Believe what you will, flower-boy. It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

We travel into the next room but for some reason my right leg stiffens up. I look at Flowey with concern, as it is the one helping to move that leg.

"What's wrong?"

"Shhh...Do you hear that?"

I listen for anything odd but quickly force myself to jump backward due to something I see. No more than a second later does a ball of fire suddenly hit the ground where we just were. Seeing this makes Flowey gulp in fright.

"Talk to me, Flowey. What is this thing?"

It's shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"I-I-It's...It's...HER."

All the way at the far end of the room, stands an ominous silhouette. I can't make out much, but what I do see is horns, glowing eyes, and fists of fire. This is not going to end well.


	3. Napstablook

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

"Oh, my! That was pretty close. A second later and you would have been a pile of ashes."

Such a weird combination of tones in this voice. There's the tone of someone that is concerned about having attacked us and yet also the tone of twisted delight in the idea of death. This "HER" steps out of the shadows and I almost can't take her seriously. Toriel seems to be a monster that resembles a white-furred Nubian Goat, complete with droopy ears and short horns. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes, her irises have a dark red tint that looks insane or exhausted in the glow of the yellow sclera of her eyes. She has an anthropomorphic body, with paws at the end of her limbs. Which has me wondering why paws and not hooves? She wears a black and blood red robe that is frayed at the bottom, though the sleeves and leggings are a dusty gray. The robe displays a symbol of sorts on her chest that probably has a deeper meaning then I'm willing to care about right now. Right now, I'm more focused on the fire-wielding goat lady that is looking at me funny from across this really long room.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here."

I look at Flowey.

"Dude, is she for real?"

"She hasn't been the most stable since she left her husband."

"She left him? Huh...Judging by this intro of hers, I'd say he dodged a bullet."

Flowey shoots me a mean look and I'm confused.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

"You just threw a ball of freaking fire at us. I think we're better off going solo...or tandem? What do we call this thing we're doing?"

"Temporary joint union."

"Yeah! We're doing that."

Toriel's eye twitches and she step a bit more into the room.

"C-Child, please. I-I-I have only the b-best intentions for you."

"Considering we've just met and it started with you sneak attacking us, I'm calling bullshit on that. Flowey, do you have anything to add on why we shouldn't go along with her?"

"While she is motherly and caring some of the time, under the most minimal tension, she will become aggressive. She tries to keep the humans for herself. Always offering love and care. However, when the human inevitably tries to leave, she will fight them and attempt to kill them. Offering them a comparatively quick death, rather than a long and painful death at the hands of Asgore or any other monster."

"Huh...So what you're saying is, she's lonely?"

"Uh...I guess? Wait...What's with that look? Don't tell me you're actually considering it?"

"...Maybe."

Flowey proceeds to berate me and my questionable life choice when I notice something more urgent. Toriel is sprinting...towards us...and FAST!

"Fuck!"

"Huh? Holy sh-!"

I don't have enough time to evade to the side. Gotta go with a risky maneuver. I take a drive and skid under Toriel as she charges by. Once she's able to slow down, she sees us making a beeline out of here.

"You brats are making this so much harder than it needs to BE!"

Fireballs chase us out of the room, some getting way too close for comfort.

"I think we made her mad."

"We? Oh no, this is all on you."

"What did I do?"

"Less talky and more run for our lives!"

Now out of the room of fiery hell but with a crazed goat woman after us, we find a split path. There's a room to my left where a Froggit sits by and a hallway down the right.

"Which way?"

"That room's a dead end. Go right."

"Understood."

I ignore Flowey and the Froggit as it seems to ignore me as I enter the room on the left. The only thing there's nothing there but a bowl of candy on a pillar with two channels of water on either side.

"What are you doing?! She'll find us for sure."

"Can you hold your breath?"

"What?"

I slowly make us go into one of the channels and Flowey is shivering badly from the cold water.

"This is a stupid idea."

"Be quiet. She'll be gaining on us soon. You don't want to attract attention. Now hold your breath. We're going under."

We take in big gulps of air and I hold my nose as we sink beneath the placid surface. Flowey glares at me for doing this but then we hear the sound of someone enter the room. Heavy footsteps wander around the small room, obviously confused. There's silence for a time. Flowey begins tugging on me to get me to surface but I refuse. I won't go up till I feel it's safe. Soon, the heavy footfalls patter away out of the room and I wait an additional moment or two before carefully raising for air.

"*gasp*! Didn't you feel me pulling?! I needed air!"

"*sigh* She was still here. Going up would've been suicide."

"Fine...Can we get out now?"

"For the moment, yes."

"What do you mean for the moment?"

I drag us out and sit on the edge.

"Do you see what I see? The water is flowing into this room."

"Okay? So what?"

"If it's doing that, then that means there's a tunnel system. We can bypass running into her altogether and pop out somewhere else maybe ahead of her."

Flowey blinks a couple times.

"That's...That's actually a smart idea."

"The only issue would be air. Might be a tight squeeze in there, so we'll have to keep our faces up and hold our breath for a while."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."

"You ready for this?"

"Wait...Eat some candy first."

"Uh...Why?"

"It'll restore your HP."

"..."

"Human?"

"It makes so much sense that I died in the fall and ended up in a purgatory that acts like a video game."

"That again? Look...I 100% assure you, you are not dead and this is real. Now go eat the candy, refill your HP, then get us back in the water so we can avoid the Boss Monster."

I stare at him blankly.

"You hear the words coming out of your mouth, right?"

"Yeah yeah. Just do it."

I stand up and go over to the precariously placed bowel.

[In this hellish world, you can only take 3 pieces of candy...Has a distinct, non-licorice flavor.]

"How would I even know that?!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You really don't hear that?"

"You talking to yourself? Yeah. I'm pretty sure the Froggit heard you too."

"Ribbit." [I did.]

My eye twitches in frustration but I give up trying to understand and take a piece of candy.

[You took a piece of candy.]

"I swear I'm losing my mind."

[You ate the Monster Candy. Very un-licorice-like.]

"It's not wrong about that. Pretty tasty stuff."

[HP ██████████████████ 18/20]

"Mind sharing?"

"Croak?" [Me too?]

"Sure. Why not."

[You took more candy. How disgusting...]

"Bite me, voice in my head."

I give it to Flowey who happily munches on the treat.

[You took another piece. You feel like the scum of the earth...]

"No, I most certainly don't."

I toss a cady to the Froggit and it snaps it up with its long tongue.

"Ribbit." [Thank you.]

"No problem. Enjoy. And one more for me to max out my health."

[You took too much. Look at what you've done. You monster.]

"Whatever."

[You ate the Monster Candy.]

[HP ████████████████████ 20/20]

"Okay, back in the water we go. Yo, Froggit, if you see Toriel around here again, can you not say anything?"

"Croak, croak." [You got a deal, human.]

"Thanks, buddy."

Flowey and I take a deep breath before diving back in. It's dark in these tunnels, I have to feel my way along the walls for guidance. Luckily for Flowey, I stay close to the very tiny surface so he can breath more easily. Oddly, I find myself coming up for air less often than I'm used to. A crazy thought comes to me. Flowey's sort of fused to me in a parasitic fashion...What if he's able to filter some of the air he's getting into my own body? That would be so badass.

We skim along for a while. Aimlessly following the current as tries to push weakly against us. This is actually really relaxing. It's like going on the lazy river ride in water parks. It's a small break in the mad dash of the world where one can just forget all the insanity that goes on in our lives. But a reprieve like this is one that doesn't last long enough to my liking.

"Hey, I think I see light up ahead."

I can't really speak without gargling water, so I opt for nodding and move slowly towards it. I do so in caution. I know not what is out there. So when we near the opening I hold the walls and keep us stuck.

"Why did you stop?"

"*burbles* Check it out."

"*snickers* I'm sorry? I didn't quite get that."

"*growls*"

"Okay, okay. I'll take a look."

Flowey stretches his stem out to let his petal head take a look.

"The coast is clear."

He returns to me as I swim out the opening and pull us ashore in yet another room in the Ruins. I ring out my hair and clothes in a pretty dull room. On the end where I guess we would've entered are three boulders and three corresponding floor switches that would seem to go with the spikes that cover the bridge to this side of the room. I would say this is a smart puzzle but lying isn't nice. One can easily do what we did and swim across. Hell, with enough of a running start, you can jump the gap. Or even walk through the gaps in the spikes. Whoever is making these "puzzles" are terrible at making them trap anything. Unless...They aren't really trying to do so in the first place. Toriel...What are you up to?

"Wow! We made great progress."

"Did we?"

"Oh yeah. We skipped a bunch of annoying trap. I say we've got a mighty fine lead on Toriel."

"Good to know."

"Are you okay? You sound a little disappointed?"

"No. I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"...Nothing. Let's keep going."

The room following this lame boulder-pushing puzzle is a room containing a mouse hole and a small table with a piece of cheese on it. Checking the table, the cheese appears to be stuck to the table due to being there so long.

"Hey rodent, I wouldn't try to eat that. That will definitely make you sick."

"Why bother? It's just going to eat it anyway."

"Better to speak up than say nothing at all."

"...You are a strange human."

"So I've been told."

Entering the next area another split off to two more passages. One going straight and one continuing on the left. Both paths are, however, blocked by what I can only imagine is a ghost. The ghost is like that of a simple bed sheet costume. But instead of the sheet being white, the sheet is black. The ghost has red eyes with black sclerae and aside from that is very undetailed long body apart from a mouth. A thin red line separates the eyes. It's just laying there on a pile of dead leaves, not even asleep either, though it's pretending to be.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Should we say something?"

"It's a ghost. Walk through it."

"That's rude."

"How? It's not like it can feel anything. It's incorporeal."

"Dude, you are so racist."

"How is that racist?"

"That be like me walking on you just because you're a flower."

"Fine. Point taken. But we still need to get past him."

"Okay, I'll handle this. *ahem* Excuse me, Mr. Ghost?"

"zzzzzzzzzz...(are they gone yet) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...(can't they tell I want to left alone) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

[This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.]

No shit, Sherlock. I don't want to provoke it. But it seems like I have no choice but to bug the thing.

"Look, pal. I hate to bother you, but would you mind moving out of the way? I need to pass by."

"grrr...who's the moron that can't take a hint?"

It rolls over to sit up and face me. I'm not surprised to see it confused to see me.

"Yo. That would be Ms. Moron. Nice to meet you too."

I do a little bow for derpy effect and Flowey rolls his eyes.

"Don't mind her. She hit her head pretty hard earlier. Though I'm starting to think she's always been like this."

"Took you long enough to notice."

I pat Flowey's head but the ghost is unamused.

"oh...so it's a human that thinks it's funny. *scoff* just my luck. not only does a human have the nerve to piss me off. but it's a retard too."

I mock a gasp.

"Sir! I'll have you know I am far from that abhorred word. If anything, I'm special. With just a hint of A.D.D."

Flowey slaps himself.

"If you were trying to make yourself sound better, you failed miserably."

"that was trying? I'd hate to see what it's like when it actually makes an effort."

"*scoff* I'm surrounded by haters. But I've dealt with worse. My skin's gotten so thick I doubt any insult you throw at me will strike a nerve."

This intrigues our spooky new acquaintance.

"is that so? heh...alright human, you asked for it. *inhale* you are physically repulsive, intellectually retarded, your soul isn't even worth taking, you have no taste, a lousy sense of humor, and you smell. you're not even interesting enough to make me sick. you are nothing! if you were in my toilet I wouldn't bother flushing it. my bathmat means more to me than you. you pompous, stuck-up, snot-nosed, scumbag, fuck-face, dickhead, asshole of a human being!"

Wow...Who knew ghost could get winded.

"*panting* how...was that...human...?"

I clap impressively.

"Not bad, dude. That has to be a record for the most insults said to me in a single go. I give you a ten out of ten. Flowey?"

"...That was so messed up."

"And another ten from the second judge. The results are in. And...Yes! The ghost takes home the gold! The crowd is going wild!"

The room is dead silent.

"...are mocking me?"

"Far from it. If you think that's mockery than you're mistaken. If anything, I was trying to flatter you."

Another thing I didn't know about ghosts...apparently they can blush.

"f-flatter me? w-wow...heh...no one's ever done that before."

This ghost is adorable. I must resist the need to hug him. Unfortunately, while I'm having this internal battle to do something super awkward, the ghost shakes off the effect of my charm and smirks wickedly.

"I'll admit, you got me there human. but that's the last time that trick will work on me."

"Dude, I wasn't tricking you."

"I don't think it cares."

[GHOST FIGHT begins to play in the background.]

Huh? Is that...music?

[Here comes Napstablook.]

"Wait, what?"

"you talk a lot, human. but let's see how good you are at fighting!"

"Oh, you are so not ready for this."

"I am so not ready for this. I mean, how fair is this? He's a ghost! You can't hurt a ghost."

"that's right. you can't hurt me...but I can hurt you!"

My now purple soul emerges and the ghost, now known as Napstablook, proceeds to attack me with music notes. How does that work? Easy, he fires them like bullets at me! Sure the , , , and are easy to avoid, but the 🎼, , , and symbols are a lot trickier. Those are the ones that hit me quite a bit and riddled me with holes.

[HP ██████████████ 14/20]

"Damn it...*pant* I had just replenished my HP."

"We should've taken more candy with us."

"So true."

[FIGHT]

[ACT]

[ITEM]

[MERCY]

"Let's see what I'm dealing with here."

[ACT selected.]

[New options available.]

[CHECK]

[THREATEN]

[CHEER]

[FLIRT]

"Hold the ding dong phone here...I can flirt with him?"

"Please, human, for the love of god, do not flirt with him! Resist any sort of sentimentality and defend yourself!"

"Hmmm...Tough call here. I think I'll check first."

[CHECK selected.]

[Napstablook – HP: 88 ATK: 10 DEF: 10 – This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor...]

"oh, I'm REAL funny. make your move and find out."

Threat feels like the stupid option here and I really do want to see how flirting would go, but...I did only just meet the guy. I'd rather not make this too awkward right away.

[CHEER selected.]

"As far as fights go, you're doing a hell of a good job. Best one I've had all day. Keep it up, my spooky friend."

"...Did you really just say that?"

"*whisper* Shut it, flower-boy. I'm working here."

[Napstablook is wishing they weren't here.]

"heh...you think this is my good material? nah, you haven't seen anything yet. I've got jams way hotter than this. in fact...here's my latest remix!"

Napstablook shuts his eyes and concentrates. Curiously, he begins to sing a ghostly tune. These notes are floating notes are surrounded by purple bubbles They slowly fill the room more and more as he sings. Frankly, if this keeps up I won't be able to maneuver around these things.

"They're getting closer."

"I can see that Flowey. Not much I can do about it."

"What do you think will happen if you touch one?"

"I don't want to find out."

I find out when one pops on my head and the weirdest numbing sensation happens that is soon followed by my nervous system going nuts and I'm rocked with painful spasms.

[HP █████████ 9/20]

"Holy hell! Are you alright?"

"*slurred* C-Can't...m-move...B-Body...s-stuck..."

"Not good. This is not good at all."

Napstablook peeks with one eye and smirks at the sight before him.

"heh...that's the face of some that likes good tunes. tell me human, what do you think of my music?"

Concentrate Lynsie! Say or do something before he finishes you off!

"*slurred* I-I know...y-you're mocking me...B-But honestly...y-you have a...l-lovely voice.."

[FLIRT selected.]

Wait! I didn't select that!

Napstablook is flustered by this as much as Flowey and myself are. But this also breaks his concentration and bursts all the bubbles, allowing me time to recover in this confusion.

[The faint odor of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity.]

"w-w-what?! w-why would you say something like that?!"

I slap myself a couple of times to get the tingles out of my system.

"Because it's true. We might be fighting and acting like jerks, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lie about something like this. I mean, think about it, what would be the point?"

Napstablook averts his eyes from me.

"you're just making fun of me."

"Dude...Are you for real? Since we've met, have I even come off like a dick that would sling hate at you?"

"...no."

"Exactly. Life beats on people enough as it is. I'm not about to add more bullshit onto anyone's plate."

For a moment, this scary ghost holds a soft smile that makes him looks so damn cute. Yet it doesn't last long and he glares daggers at me seconds later.

"stop that."

"Stop what?"

"stop being nice to me."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her!"

"Zip it, Flowey. This is a serious moment. Napstablook is trying to speak and we should respect his turn to do so."

"just stop! you don't even know me. you're just some strange human. why don't you just back off?"

"To be fair, I can't really leave you alone. You started the fight and it won't let me leave unless we fulfill the 'end the fight' requirements."

"*scoff* that's not my problem."

"Though now that you mention it...Heh, I am coming on a little strong, aren't I?"

"Just a little?"

"Yeah...Tell ya what. Let's start over. S'up, I'm Lynsie the human. It's nice to meet you, Napstablook."

Napstablook fidgets and appears unsure how to respond.

"I come here because I don't want others to bother me...guess that turned out badly on my end."

"You do that too?"

His eyes widen.

"It makes it easier to be alone. To shut everything out. No one can hurt you when there's no one else around."

Napstablook looks sadden by my words and even Flowey is looking at me oddly. But Napstablook shakes this off.

"hey! mind your own business."

I frown.

"I know that tone. That's the voice of someone that is in pain and isn't ready to talk about it."

"*growls* hmph...I'm telling you, I'm fine. but soon you won't be..."

He summons more music note bullets.

"and it's not like you really care anyway!"

He fires them at me and I do my best to avoid taking damage as best I can, at least this attack isn't as strong as the last one. Purple bubbles hit for 5 HP while the note mullets hit for only 3 HP. My soul changes color, from purple to cyan light blue.

[This battle is taking everything you have...It's difficult and bringing up things you're not ready to go into either...But despite everything, you are filled with the need to him this ghost...No matter what.]

[HP ███ 3/20]

"*huffing* That...should've killed me..."

"Yeah, you took enough hits to have hit zero. What happened?"

"n-nothing! nothing happened...I'm just useless is all. I can't do anything right..."

Napstablook looks sullen, his inner pain creeping out to consume him. Damn it! I don't like this. I don't like that I can see myself in him and the tears that are threatening to pool in his eyes.

"Don't say that!"

Napstablook and Flowey flinch at my snap. I ball up my fists trying to keep calm.

"Don't talk like that! You're not useless. No one is ever useless. Everyone matters. It may never feel like it. It might always feel like everything is your fault and the world is better off never even knowing you exist. But damn it...That's not true! *sorrowful* It's not true..."

Don't you fucking cry! Don't you do it, you stupid bitch! Not now...Not like this.

"Lynsie? Hey, you're shaking..."

I bite my tongue and force a fake smile. No one's buying it.

"h-human...you shouldn't waste your nice words on me. I mean, I am trying to take your soul. no one should care about me...I'll just weigh them down and they'll end up getting hurt anyway..."

[CHEER selected.]

"You don't know that. It may be what you feel, but you don't know if that's the only outcome. The possibilities are as infinite as the stars in the sky. The only one that is really stopping you from finding out is yourself."

[Napstablook is staring into the distance.]

"..."

"Napstablook...*sigh* I know this is awkward as fuck. But I'm telling you these things not to be weird or upset up. But because I don't like feeling this pain. The same pain I see in you."

"...stop it human. this will get you nowhere. I don't want your pity."

"I'm not pitying you. I'm being sincere."

"Lynsie, maybe you should stop and...you're not going to listen to me again. *mumbles* Why do I even open my mouth?"

"I don't...just be quiet human!"

"It doesn't have to hurt. If you just talk to me..."

"stop it! stop doing this! can't you see I want you dead?!"

"Killing me isn't going to make you feel better! That won't make the pain stop!"

"SHUT UP!"

All this agitation is getting to Napstablook to the point his attacks change. Now he attacks me with his bloody tears. How does this attack me? Simple...He starts crying long wiggly tears that change direction upon approaching the walls, they climb up the walls and eventually fall once they are above me. So yeah, I'm trying to dodge blood tear rain. What the fuck is my life right now?! Either way, I manage to avoid everything up until the last couple of drops which burns my soul like acid!

[HP ███ 3/20]

"It burns! Argh! Why do tears burn?!"

"Here, let me..."

Flowey holds my soul and rubs it in his leaves. I don't question why this relieves the pain, I'm just incredibly grateful it does. Hooray for the healing power of plant aloe! I think?

"Mmmm...Thanks a million, Flowey."

"Thank me after we get out of this. It's your turn."

[REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY.]

Poor Napstablook. He's crying and it's all my fault. I have to make this right. But how? Could it really just as simple as cheering? I mean, it is an option for a reason. I know if I felt this bad I'd like someone to cheer me up...Not like anyone ever gave a shit about me. No! Not now. Save the pity party for later. My light blue soul changes color again...now it's green.

[CHEER selected.]

"Napstablook...Please don't cry. I know this hurts. And you don't know how to deal with it. But the more you hold it in, the worse it will get."

"s-s-shut up! I'm not crying! *bawling* just shut up and die already!"

Napstablook starts crying normal looking magic blood tears that rise up before falling at a curved trajectory towards me. This attack is, by comparison, the easiest to avoid, as there aren't as many tears coming down like the other attack. This gives me a crazy idea that Flowey would so tell me not to do. I use this to my advantage and move inward, going straight for the sad specter.

[HP █ 1/20]

"What are you doing?! Get away from him, you idiot!"

"s-s-stay back...d-d-don't come any closer!"

"I can't do that."

"w-why not?"

I stop in front of him and he shuts his eyes in anticipation of some sort of hit. I just shack my head and put my hand on top of his head much to his surprise.

"I can't stay away, because I can't do this from afar."

I kneel down and wrap my arms around the poor guy in comfort. Once more, Flowey is both amazed and disappointed. But he's not my concern. Napstablook is confused, unsure whether or not to accept this.

[You hug NAPSTABLOOK.]

"*sobbing* why...w-why are you being so nice to me...?"

"I know the ache you're feeling. But no one ever took the time to ask if I needed help. I don't want to see anyone go through this like I did. So please...No more tears."

"*sniffling* I-I'm not crying...I'm not crying so you can just shut up...I don't need you to understand me...I don't need you to bother with me..."

"That's where you're wrong. I want to understand you. I want you to know that you can't do anything that would bother me. I...I want to be your friend, Napstablook. *sniffle* I want you to know that you're not alone."

Napstablook flinches at a sudden cold feeling. Turning to look at me his eyes widen. I'm crying. I couldn't hold it anymore. It's not as bad as I want to, but the tears are steadily falling. Napstablook looks over at Flowey who is just bewildered by the entire event.

"Don't look at me, she's the weirdo hugging you."

"Hugs are nice. Hugs make the pain stop."

Napstablook frowns and pats my back. Wait, he has hands? Where? How? Ghost logic!

"you...you're not bad...for a human."

"Thanks."

I let him go and he just floats sadly.

"I know this whole thing was weird between us. And you probably want to, you know, go sort some stuff out on your own instead of yukking it up with some strange human chick. But I want you to know...*nervous* If you ever feel like just...being around someone or...maybe talk for a bit...I won't mind being that person you come to. I-If that's cool with you and all? *nervous giggle*"

I rub my arm sheepishly. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Napstablook gives me a patient smile.

[Cheering seems to have improved Napstablook's mood.]

"heh...heh...heh...oh gee...you...you really are something else. but...maybe that's a good thing. I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...but today...I met somebody nice. odd, but nice."

I smile fondly at him. I did good. I can be proud of myself.

"oh! I'm blocking the way...I'll let you pass now."

With that, Napstablook fades away.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

This clears the way for me and Flowey to continue, but I find myself frowning.

"What's wrong? You won. Now we can continue."

"I...I kinda was hoping he'd stick around. Maybe tag along?"

"What? Why?"

"He seemed like a nice guy."

"Nice? He tried to kill you! You have 1 HP left!"

"He was lashing out because he's hurting. I won't blame him for it."

"You are without a doubt the stupidest human I have ever known."

"If being kind to those that need it the most is stupid than I rather be a nice idiot than an intelligent asshole."

"That way of thinking is going to get you killed."

"Whatever."

I stand still for a while, my head looking down at the ground and my hair draping my face. Flowey becomes uneasy by this.

"Uh...Human? You do realize we can walk, right?"

"...Flowey, I need a minute."

"But, Toriel can be anywhere! We don't have time to..."

"FLOWEY!"

Little guy flinches and I rub my face trying to settle down.

"Please...I need a minute...Just one..."

"Human..."

Halfway into that moment of silence Flowey speaks again.

"Um...Sorry to bother you, but...That stuff you were telling the ghost...Was...W-Was that stuff true?"

I don't reply.

"Lynsie?"

"...I'm not ready to talk about it. Not yet. Not now..."

"O-Oh. O-Okay."

"...Sorry I snapped at you."

"...I forgive you."

He pats my head with his leaf and I start walking into the room straight ahead of us. This room is empty apart from two spiderwebs and a sign. The sign informs us of a Spider Extortion Racket, which is held in the two nearby spiderwebs. All proceeds will go to befit some monster named Muffet and her plans on taking over the Underground for all spider kind. Sounds lame to me. The smaller web wants 7 G for a single Spider Donut? Weird. The larger web wants 18G a thing of Spider Cider? What? Wait...There's small print on the sign. 'Please note, since we spiders are trapped in the Ruins and therefore can't give our gold to Muffet, we really don't give a crap if you pay us or not'. Well...I feel awkward.

"Take the food and let's go."

"None of these sounds good."

"Of course not. It's made by spiders, for spiders, with spiders. Who would WANT to eat a spider?"

"Not me, that's for sure."

"You don't really have a choice. You need something to heal. You can't go walking around with only 1 HP. You're a target waiting to be hit and hit hard."

"I'd rather press my luck without eating or drinking spiders."

Still, part of me feels odd about this place. So I take the 2G I got from the fight with Froggit and put it in one of the webs.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Meh. I don't need it."

A tiny spider comes down and takes the gold with a small snicker.

"Have a nice day."

I wave it off as we exit the room. Only now do we see that we have a slight problem. My fight with Napstablook has taken more of a toll than we knew, as I have been bleeding from bullet wounds this whole time and leaving a trail in my wake.

"We better go."

"Yeah."

Taking the other path leads us into a large room with three Froggits, who have huddled around and playing a game of craps. They look at us and for a second, it seems that they are about to attack us. But I think of something to distract them.

"Look behind you! There's something in the way!"

They look at the wall and much to our surprise, there IS something there. A fourth ant-sized Froggit is found in a crack in the wall and its got a tiny switchblade. While confusing as hell and so many questions coming to my mind, Flowey gets my body moving into the next room before the Froggits take notice of us again.

"...That was so weird."

"I know, right?"

This new room is just as odd. This room has spikes blocking the exit and six cracks, three on either side, on the floor. A plaque on the wall reads "There is just one switch." hinting that we need to trigger one switch to solve the puzzle in this room.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Nope. I don't really 'do' a lot of the puzzles here. I can just shift around in the ground and get by them."

"Cheater. *sigh* I guess we have to check each spot till we find it."

"Seems like it."

Starting with the three parts on the left, I kneel near the crack and push on it. This breaks the floor and we look inside.

"I don't see a switch. Do you?"

"Nah. Just a rooted Vegetoid. Let's keep looking."

Moving on to the next on the left side, we once more break the cracks. But lady luck smiles on us this time.

"I see it!"

"Great. Drop down."

"Drop down? How will we get out?"

"There's a set of stairs to get back up here. See those ledges? You climb over those to get back out here."

"...You monsters and your crazy puzzles, I swear."

Flowey doesn't get a chance to respond as I drop down the hole and land in a pile of dead leaves. Flipping the switch, we hear a loud clank and head up the stairs to return to the upper floor. Once there, we see the spikes are down.

"Great, let's keep going."

"Aren't you curious as to what the others have?"

"No."

"...We're looking."

"Why?"

"Because you never know unless you try."

Flowey sighs as I move over to the last hole on the left, but this one contains nothing but a leaf pile.

"Lame."

I go back to the start of the room and begin now on the right side. Breaking this first crack has me tilting my head in puzzlement.

"What is that?"

Flowey looks down and a look of familiarity hits him.

"Be right back..."

I watch as the flower-boy stretches down the hole and comes back with an old red ribbon.

"Why'd you get that?"

"For this..."

Flowey pulls my hair back with a couple vines and ties the ribbon tightly around it, making a ponytail.

"There. Now you can see better and not look so darn creepy."

[You equipped the Bloodstained Ribbon.]

[You gain 3 Defense.]

"Huh? Neat. A little gross, but neat."

[If you're cute, the monsters will still hit you just as hard...but now they might feel bad about doing it.]

"Really? Okay, I can dig this."

Moving on to the next crack, I break it open and I can't help the smile I get.

"What? What's with that goofy face?"

"Shhhh...You'll see."

I climb over the ledge to the hole's corresponding stairway and head down. Flowey is deeply confused until we get to the bottom. There, laying in a pile of leaves and facing the wall, is our spooky buddy Napstablook. Flowey's about to chastise me but I cover his mouth. Slowly I take careful steps closer.

"don't come any closer human..."

I shrug.

"Damn, and here I thought my ninja skills were top notch."

I try to be funny to show we're still cool. Though Napstablook does make a small chuckle, he doesn't turn around to face me.

"So...How ya doing, dude?"

He doesn't answer and I frown.

"Guess I really do suck at this whole friend thing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

I turn to leave from whence we came.

"wait..."

I pause.

"...I didn't say you had to leave."

The smile I get hurts from how big it is and Flowey is at least glad to see I'm in a better mood. I turn back and go near Napstablook, sitting on the ground just a foot or two from the pile of leaves he's on.

"human..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I've been thinking...about the stuff you said...did...did you really mean it?"

"Every word."

Don't choke up now. He's willing to talk. Don't make this awkward.

"heh...you were right about some things...I...I have some problems...I'm angry and hurt...but not at you...there's just so much shit in my life...I need to really resolve so much and think about how to handle things..."

"Do you maybe wanna...talk about it?"

"no...not yet..."

"I understand."

"thank you...it's hard for me to say stuff like this...but I just want you to know that...that I'm grateful to you...no one here has the patience or kindness or mercy to put up with someone like me..."

"Is that what you think? That I put up with you? *groan* This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Lynsie? What are you doing?"

I move closer to Napstablook and lay behind him. The ghost visibly tenses up and flinches when I drape my left arm over him. Yep...Kind of spooning a ghost that tried to kill me some time ago. This is my life now.

"h-h-human?"

"I'm not 'putting up' with you. I know the people down here tend to be douchebags, but I genuinely care about you."

I nuzzle the back of his head and he sniffles at the possibility of tears happening.

"I'm sorry I attacked you so badly."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"I..."

"Shhhhh...You don't have say anything, Napstablook. We can just lay here."

I feel him relax and feel a hand take hold of mine.

"human..."

"Hmmm?"

"this...this is nice."

I smile and shut my eyes.

"Yeah. It is."

I would love to see the look on his face, but at this point, I couldn't open my eyes even if I wanted to. I'm so worn out and low on health, exhaustion takes over.

"Lynsie? Aren't you worried about...?

"*sleepy* A little nap...Please?"

Flowey frowns but can't help that he's stuck on a lump of dead weight at the moment.

"Fine. But only for a little while. Besides, sleeping can recover your health above your maximum HP. So I guess it's for the best."

I'm out cold in moments. With me unconscious and Napstablook snoring soft Zs, Flowey gives in to the group. He curls up and lays his head on mine. Peaceful slumber soon fills the room in a place that knows no peace.

[Hours later]

Napstablook can't remember the last time he slept so well. Not that ghosts need sleep, but it still doesn't hurt to do so either. This human...Very strange, yes. But she made him feel so comfortable. From the kindness of her words to the gentleness of her actions, and the warmth of her body laying there against...wait...Where did the warm go?

Napstablook sat up and looked around. The human was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence she was there at some point was the indent in the leaves and small blood drops on the ground. Something doesn't feel right. Her behavior didn't match this. He had to investigate. Floating up to the upper level he found his answer as it was leaving the room. There was the human, still unconscious, but now being held and carried away by Toriel. Most likely taking the human to her home.

"oh, shit..."


	4. Toriel

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

 _Darkness again...how odd...normally my dreams aren't so bland...downright loony really...but this, this feels different...something's...not quite right about this...so heavy...what is this pressure...all around constricting...can't breathe...can't feel my heartbeat...what the hell is happening to me..._

"👌✌👍😐 💧 💧 ✍ ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆 👍 ❄✌✋ ✡ ✌ ✌ ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ 🕆💣✌ 📬" (BACK SO SOON? INTERESTING. YOU CERTAINLY ARE A FASCINATING HUMAN.)

 _A voice? If you'd even call it a voice...why does it feel like I've heard it before?_

" ❄ ❄ 💣 💧❄ 🕈 💣✌ 👎 ❄ ✋ 📪 ✌ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍ 👌🕆❄ ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ 👌 ✠🏱 👍❄ 👎 💣 ✌ 🕆💣✌ 📬" (NOT THE MOST WELL MANNERED THING, AREN'T YOU? BUT THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED FROM A HUMAN.)

 _Okay, first off, fuck you, ya racist prick. All I did was make a mental note of...wait...How are you understanding what I'm thinking?_

" 📬📬📬💣✡ ✌ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👍🕆 ✋ 🕆💧 ✋❄❄ ❄ ✋ 📬 💧 💣💧 ✡ 🕆 💣✋ ❄ 👌 💧 💣 ✋ ❄ ✋ ✋👌 👍 💣💣🕆 ✋👍✌❄✋ ✌ ❄ ✌ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✋ 👎 👎 💧 ✌ 🏱 🕆 ❄ ✋ 🕆 ❄ ✋💧 🕆❄📬" (HEHEH...MY AREN'T YOU A CURIOUS LITTLE THING. SEEMS YOU MIGHT BE OF SOME INTELLIGIBLE COMMUNICATION AFTER ALL IF YOU ARE INDEED SHARP ENOUGH TO FIGURE THIS OUT.)

 _I know you're insulting me, but I'm honestly too creeped out to care. What the hell is going on?_

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬✡ 🕆 🏱 ✞✋ 🕆💧 😐✋ 👎 ✌❄🕆 ✌🏱🏱 ✌ 💧 ❄ 👍 ✋ 👍✋👎 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈 👎 💧✋ ❄ 🕯 🏱🕯 ❄ 💧📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ ✌ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 💧 📬 ✌ 🕆 ✋✈🕆 ✞✌ ✋✌👌 💧🕆👍 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 💧 ✋💧 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✋ ❄ 👎 ❄ 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎📬" (HMMM...YOUR PREVIOUS KIND NATURE APPEARS TO COINCIDE WITH YOUR OWN DESIRE TO 'HELP' OTHERS. YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING ELSE. A UNIQUE VARIABLE SUCH AS YOURSELF IS SOMETHING INTEND TO UNDERSTAND.)

 _Oh my god...Can we please skip this analytical bullshit and speak bluntly? Because if this isn't one of my normal unintelligible dreams, then something or someone has to make sense around here._

"✋ 👎🕆 ❄✋💣 📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 👌🕆❄ 🕈📪 ✋❄🕯💧 ❄✋💣 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 🕈✌😐 🕆🏱📬" (IN DUE TIME, LITTLE ONE. BUT FOR NOW, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP.)

"*gasp*!"

I sit up fast and am trembling, my hand gripping at my chest. My lungs burn for air as if I didn't breathe while I slept. Even my heart has a sense of pain as if it had to be restarted. What the fuck happened?

{Don't be afraid, Lynsie...}

I freeze at a sudden voice behind me and realizing this wasn't all a freaky dream after falling.

{She means well. Just do your best. Please? You are the future of humans and monsters...}

My neck snaps when I turn around, but there's no one there. I get chills down my spine.

"Voices...It's just voices in my head again. Perfectly logical for all the damage I took. Yeah...Must be it. Just...all in my head."

I rub my temples and breathe deeply several times to calm down.

"Bet this makes me look even crazier to you, right Flowey? ...Flowey?"

I look at my left shoulder and he isn't there anymore, there's only a faint scar. In fact, he's nowhere on me or anywhere in this...bedroom? What the fuck happened when I was sleeping?!

"Flowey? Dude?! This isn't funny, flower-boy. You can come out now."

Only silence. Guess he really is gone. But where? Looking around, it's very clear that this is the bedroom of a child and there is evidence suggesting that other children have used this room as well. There's a bin of old shoes of various sizes inside, a chest of miscellaneous playthings, and a dusty empty picture frame with cracked glass. The bed is clean and well pressed, yet it does have one issue.

[It felt strange to lie in the bed. It feels entirely too small for you now.]

"No shit."

Getting up I nearly trip due to not expecting to be so close to the floor. Damn kid bed. Checking the wardrobe, I find it full of red and black striped sweater shirts.

"I'm sensing a theme here. *sniffing* What's that smell?"

Exploring the room, I find a slice of pie placed just under the foot of the bed. Now I'm not the biggest fan of pie and I know better to trust random food placed around in a land where the people have been trying to kill me...but I haven't eaten n a long time and when I did it wasn't a lot. What harm could one bite be when the person who put it here could just as easily killed me in my sleep?

"Smells alright. Plate's cold. How it tastes as good as it looks."

I take a little nibble and let it melt on my tongue. I know this flavor. Can't quite pinpoint it though. So I take a bigger bite.

"Mmmm...Now I remember. That's definitely butterscotch. But not quite right. *nom* Hmmm...Yep. It's just whipped butterscotch. Why does whipping something make it taste different? *nom* Still...It's so good. *giggles*"

I sit on the floor and just eat without a care. I'll figure things out later once my tummy is satisfied. Around the time of the last bite being stuffed into my face the room's door opens. There stands Toriel and we just share looks before I grin.

"Hey lady, had you came at me with this, I would've been way more willing to go with you."

She looks a little confused before snickering.

"Hehehe...You're in a good mood. I hope you slept well."

I pause in thought of the weirdness from before.

"Yep. Nothing like a catching a few Zs to fix a weary soul."

"Huh? How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you catch the Zs without a net?"

I flat line.

"Human?"

"Oh my god...That's fucking hilarious! *laughs*"

She smiles softly as I settle down.

"You got me good, lady. That was the first hit that really struck me since being down here. I beg for your mercy."

She giggles at my foolishness and puts her hand out.

"Very well, human. As my first act of mercy, I would like to ask you a question. Would you like some more?"

My eyes widen and sparkle with glee to match my grin.

"Yes please!"

"Come along then, child. There's plenty more in the kitchen."

"Okay, Toriel."

She takes me by the hand and I suddenly feel really...different. Like...Everything is going to be alright. She gives me a little tour while on our way to the kitchen. To the left of us as we exit this kiddie room is a short hallway containing the doors to this room, Toriel's Room, a room which states is "under renovations" and cannot be entered, and at the end of the hall is a bathroom. Exiting this hall puts us in the main entry point of her home. There's a staircase leading down to I guess is the basement, but she doesn't give it any attention in her tour. Going further leads us to a living room which contains a large filled to the brim bookcase, a large reading chair, a small fireplace, and a dining table with chairs set for three. Nearby is the doorway entrance to the kitchen. The kitchen contains an oven, sink, fridge, and trash can. Just a simple and basic kitchen with all the homely little fixings.

"How many slices would you like, child?"

"Two more if that's okay. *gasp* Would you happen to have whip cream?"

She moves to the fridge and pulls out a small tub.

"...Lady, I love you."

This charming goat woman gathers the food and we sit down at the table to enjoy.

"This is without a doubt, the best cheesecake I've ever had."

"I'm glad you like it. I don't get many chances to cook for others."

"How come?"

"The others that live in the Ruins are afraid of me. Seems I can be a tad...intense."

"I can see that. We all have our moments. Still, I want to apologize for how we met. That wasn't a good introduction on my part. So...I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Please, do try to refrain from swearing. And I apologize for my behavior as well."

"I'll try. Oh...There was something I wanted to ask you."

She looks a little nervous.

"Y-Yes?"

"How did I get here? And I don't mean the fall I did to be here."

She takes a large bite and lets there be an awkward silence before speaking.

"I was looking for you. After you ran away, I searched high and low. Eventually, I found a trail of blood. Most monsters don't bleed. Our bodies are less physical than yours. We may eat, sleep, dream...have children..."

Her tone saddens.

"We can do the same as any human. But our bodies are made of magic and dust. If you cut us, we may bleed. But cut deep enough, only dust will remain."

Wow, this got tense real quick.

"Knowing this, I followed the little drops. When I found you, you looked so cute. Snuggling up to that ghost. It's a shame I could take a picture."

She giggles when I start blushing.

"Yeah...About that...He was upset. I just...I wanted him to know that he has a friend even if he might not think he does."

"That's sweet of you."

"He's a nice guy underneath that spooky exterior. He's just hurting. And the hard part about hurting like he is, is letting someone in close to share some of that hurt. To make yourself vulnerable."

I poke the food on my plate and she shows concern.

"Ms. Toriel..."

"Oh, no need to use formal titles, dear. Toriel is my first name and you may call me as such."

"Okay...Toriel?"

"Yes, child?"

"Where is Flowey?"

Her hand fidgets, nearly dropping her fork.

"Flowey? Who is Flowey?"

My mood turns hearing this. I become more serious.

"Please do not insult my intelligence. You know who I'm talking about. There was a flower attached to my shoulder and now he is gone. Now I ask...Where is my friend and what happened to him?"

Her eyes break contact with me. Now I'm worried.

"At least tell me if he's alive or not! You owe me that at least! I'm willing to overlook the blatant abduction if you just tell me that!"

One of her hands claws the underside of the table.

"He...The flower still lives."

I soften my expression, but not by much.

"I won't be mad by what you've done. I am more upset that you're avoiding details. So please...tell me."

She pauses. Becoming completely still. I am about to question if she is alright when she begins speaking.

"When I found you...The flower was attached, yes. I brought you here. Placed you on this very table. And was horrified by all the wounds I found."

"Tends to happen when ya fall down a giant hole and get into a fight with monsters."

"...I tended to the smaller ones first, as they were the easiest to heal. You didn't seem to notice, nor make a sound."

"I can be a pretty deep sleeper when wiped out. I'm not surprised."

"I expected you to wake up when I tried to work on your shoulder. The flower woke up at that point. What a poor frightened creature. It was...like a scared child. Lost and alone. I had to remove it."

She removed Flowey? How the fuck did I sleep through that?! That should've been super painful.

"Just from looking at you, I would never have guessed that the flower had tangled itself in such a way."

"I got really hurt in the fall. Bum leg and dislocated arm. Flowey popped the arm back in and supported the leg. Both issues seem to have fixed by now."

She smiles faintly.

"When the flower was removed, I placed it outside. It went into the ground but it's still out there. I think it's worried about you."

I shut my eyes in thought. Okay, he's not dead. That's good. But that doesn't mean he got out unharmed. I must handle this well. No need to set her off. I open my eyes and smile innocently.

"If it's okay, can I be excused to go see him?"

She looks concerned by this. I decided to add a little more to this deal to make her feel better.

"Would you like to come with me? You can make sure nothing bad happens, like, a random attack."

She takes this into account.

"Very well. But please...Go no further than the tree."

Tree? There's a freaking tree down here? How is any of this possible?!

"No problem."

She leaves her seat and follows me as I go to the entrance. Now, she does stop at the window instead of chaperoning me, but her eyes near break their targeted lock on me. The outside of Toriel's home is a large open area. Not much in it really. Merely some piles of dead leaves here and there with a large black tree that looks like it's been there a very long time.

[Every time this old tree grows any leaves, they fall right off.]

Makes sense. No sunlight to feed it. Still amazing that it grew at all down here. Now then, where is flower-boy?

"Yo! Flowey! Where you at, buddy?"

There's a slightly rustling by the tree. I'm unsure about what it is until the sight of yellow pops up. Yep, that's him. He sticks out brightly in contrast to all the dark colors of the Ruins. He waves me over and I sit down with him.

"Y-You're alive!"

"I can say the same about you, pal."

Now up close, I notice some fraying on his petals. I try to touch him and he flinches, so I stop.

"What happened?"

He looks at the home.

"S-She didn't mean to do it. I w-was in the way."

I don't this kind of talk. It sounds all wrong.

"Flowey...Talk to me. What did she do?"

The little guy is nervous and rubbing his leaves timidly.

"It...It all seemed to happen so fast..."

[FLASHBACK]

It had been a while since Flowey was able to sleep so soundly. Life as a flower isn't as easy as when he was a monster. But he had become unsettlingly used to it. Dreams come and go like fleeting memories. Things that may or may not happen or have already happened, such images play in his head due to living such an odd life. So when peace, true peace, was given to him, he would relish it. The dreams were pleasant. Nothing too special about them. Just a flash of his childhood and mothers. It felt so real. Like at any moment, he'd wake up and be himself again. He'd be able to play with his father again or be read stories to by his mother. God how he yearned for such luck. He could already hear his mother's voice humming as she tended to do when getting lost in the little things of life. Yet something felt different about this. The humming was too loud. Too sweet. Too...Real. Sudden pain made him wake up and his eyes widen at the sight he sees. No longer are he and the human laying with Napstablook. Now he is staring at the woman he once called mother and she's burning his vines off the still unconscious human.

"Oh? You're awake. Then maybe you'd be smart enough to recoil your form before I have to singe anymore of you. Burning flower doesn't really have the most pleasant smell."

Oh crap, she's in one of those moods. Toriel is intimidating, sure. Anyone that knows better is smart enough to avoid pissing off the former Queen. But she was always kindhearted and helpful. Yet when she left Asgore and took refuge in the Ruins, she changed. She's been all alone for a very long time. Normally, she's the nicest monster in the world. But with how the Underground changed...the monsters, the magic, the atmosphere...all this plus being alone for so long, it all got to her. She has her good moments and her bad ones. Right now, she's on the very thin line between the two. He needs to be careful.

"S-Sorry."

Flowey retracts his vines from the human's leg, all while secretly pocking the human's neck, trying to wake her. But the human is unresponsive. Hell, now that he concentrates, he's not even sure she's alive.

"Good flower...I must admit, this new trick of yours is rather clever. Why use it now? Were the past fallen humans not to your liking?"

Her eyes are cold and he gulps.

"S-She was hurt. I-I was just t-trying to help."

The smile she has feels slightly off.

"That's nice of you. But...I think you've helped enough."

Swiftly, she grabs his stalk and attempts to pluck the flower from the human. But Flowey isn't budging. His fear causing his roots to constrict tightly around the bones they secure. This doesn't make her happy.

"Stubborn weed. I will not allow you to have this human or its soul."

"*whimpers*"

"Hmmm...I'm going about this all wrong. Pulling weeds doesn't remove it from the garden..."

Her free hand looms over him and catches fire.

"One needs to get to the very root of the problem!"

Panic strikes him. He tries to escape, but her grip is unyielding. He attempts to load his save file and revert to an earlier checkpoint in time.

[You tried to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened.]

"No...No, no, no, no! I don't want to die!"

"Goodbye, little flower."

[You tried again to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened.]

"Please! I can't die! Not like this!"

She moves the flames closer and Flowey loses it.

"Please don't kill me, mom!"

Time stands still. No one moves. The fire in Toriel's hand flickers before dying. Flowey trembles. Slowly, Toriel lets him go and covers her face in her hands.

"No...Not again...This isn't real...I refuse...I can't lose another one...Please...Voices...Get out of my head..."

Softly, she weeps in silence. Only stopping when Flowey speaks.

"A-A-Are you okay? Please...D-Don't cry. I...I-I'll let the human go. I promise."

She sniffles and rubs her eyes.

"Please...Forgive me, little flower. I...I was not myself. *sniffles*"

That was at least some good news. She appeared to revert to her more softer side. How long she will stay this way is random, so Flowey figures it best to act now rather than later.

"I f-forgive you. If I have to go...Can you put me outside? Her body is no place for little old me to be."

She smiles.

"Sure. I can do that for you. But...Won't you be lonely?"

Flowey cocks his head.

"Huh?"

"Because then you'll have no-body and you seem really attached to her."

She begins to giggle and for a moment, Flowey is a bit mad about being made a pun of. But he can't be mad at his mother. And that was a pretty okay pun. He snickers as she pets his petal head. It's a rather nice feeling up until her claws accidentally scrape his soft petals, making small tears in some. She is terrified.

"Oh no! I am so sorry. Please...Allow me to take you outside where you'll be safe...from me."

Flowey frowns. Her sadness was returning. It wouldn't be long before the wickedness returned. He merely nods and lets her gently lift him out of the human's shoulder wound. It bothered him greatly that during all this, she still didn't move or do anything. She just laid there like a corpse. Toriel carries Flowey outside and scoops a small hole to put him in.

"Take care, little flower. I do hope you stay safe."

"I can try."

Flowey sinks into the ground and moves to hide behind the tree. He watches from afar as she sighs heavily before going back into the house. One day...One day he'll be able to tell her the truth. To tell her that her son is still alive. But not now...Not like this.

[END FLASHBACK]

"But I'm telling you, she really didn't mean it. It was an accident."

Of course, Flowey didn't tell the human everything that happened. Just what he thought she should know. This was a human after all. And humans, not all, tend to be dangerous. It's safer to be cautious.

I rub my head and sigh. Seems I'm going to have my hands full dealing with Toriel. For Flowey's sake, I won't confront her about this. But I will to be more on guard with further handling her. I look towards the house and she's still watching me. I can tell she will be a tough nut to crack in the trust department. Best take baby steps with this one. I smile and wave at her. She half waves back.

"Are you mad at her?"

Flowey's voice calls back my attention.

"You're my friend, flower-boy. I'm the kind of gal that doesn't take too kindly to people messing with those I like. But...I'll let this be for now. Though, I make no promises if she harms you again. Okay? One time is an accident and two times is on purpose or just stupidity."

Flowey blushes a little before scoffing.

"Like you're one to talk about stupidity. Let's take a nap, you said. We'll be fine, you said. Toriel won't find us, you said. Sound familiar?"

I give him a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you're okay too."

"Speaking of okay...What happened to you? You wouldn't wake up."

I pause in thought.

"...I don't know."

He is confused.

"You don't know?"

"I'm not even sure what happened or if anything was real. Very weird shit happened. Creepy levels of shit."

He looks at me more curiously when I grip my knees.

"Stuff still going on in your head?"

I nod.

"Do...Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later. Thinking about it now makes my nerves tense."

"Wow. I don't think I've seen you like this before. I don't think I like it."

"Me either."

I unclench my hands, joints popping in stiffness. I don't like this. I don't like this feeling. It happened when he wasn't with me. Maybe...Maybe I need him to stay with me for a bit longer.

"Do you think Toriel will let me bring you back in the house?"

His eyes widen.

"I...I don't know."

"...I'm gonna ask her."

"Wait...What?!"

"Hey, Toriel!"

Flowey is freaking out and Toriel opens the window she's been watching me through.

"Yes, child? Is something the matter?"

"Lynsie, whatever you do, do NOT..."

"Can I have a flowerpot for my friend?"

Flowey's jaw drops. Toriel scratches her cheek.

"I might have a spare. Is your friend comfortable with this idea?"

Flowey shakes his head frantically.

"Oh come on, Flowey."

"No! No way am I going back in there. And there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

I fidget, attempting to swallow my pride. He notices.

"I know you said you'd only stick with me till I was healed. I know you're scared of her. And being around me is probably the last thing you wanna do. But...Please..."

I can feel my eyes watering. Damn it. Why am I so weak?

"Please...Don't leave me. I need you. I need my friend. I don't want to do this on my own. I don't think I can. I know you have no reason to do this. To trust a human when my kind is the reason monsters are down here. But you asked me to trust you when I barely knew you and I did. Do...Do you think you can trust me at this point now? Now that we've come this far? Can you honestly look at me and tell me to leave you? To let you go back to before you met me?"

He looks at the floor sadly.

"Ah, geez...Really laying it on thick there."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so pathetic. Or needy. I just...I...I've never asked for someone's help before."

I wipe my eyes of the water filling them.

"I've always done things on my own. It's all I know. Because if I screw up I know it's my fault. I have no one to blame but myself for how things turn out in my life. It's not like anyone else cares. So I understand why you probably will leave. I've not been the best listener to you when you tell me things. You're better off without this idiot trying...*weak laughs* trying to hug monsters that are trying to kill me. *sniffling* God damn it, why can't I say this shit without crying?"

"Hey..."

He stretches up to be in my face.

"You are not an idiot."

I wipe my face with my shirt. I must look like a mess.

"I'm not?"

"*sigh* You...You are different. And being different isn't a bad thing. Sure, it's the more dangerous option for being down here. But...The way you act and the things you do...That's how monsters used to be. And if you continue to be like this, showing monsters kindness, well...It might make them remember what being a monster was like before the war. Not the cold, cruel, jerks they are now. But full of love, hope, and compassionate people. So don't beat yourself up. Heh...You'll need all the HP you can get for making these freaks feel better."

Oh my god...That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I can't fight how big my smile is.

"Now I'm not saying I encourage this habit of yours. But it is interesting to see. So if you plan on going down this pacifist route of yours, I must highly recommend you get better at dodging and equip things that'll raise your HP. Because frankly, 20 HP is decent, but not good when facing other monsters with much higher LV. That also means her..."

We look at Toriel, who has tired of waiting for a reply and saw me cry, is making her way over here with a nice size flowerpot.

"*whisper* Use CHECK on her. You'll see what I mean."

I'm nervous about this. Also very unsure how to do that when not in a fight. But I try.

[CHECK selected.]

[Toriel – HP: 1000 ATK: 100 DEF: 100 – Knows best for you.]

"*whisper* What you don't see is her LV. Base Toriel stats are HP: 440, ATK: 80, and DEF: 80. This is her at LV level 3."

I feel myself go pale. Well, paler.

"*whispers* T-Then Napstablook was...?"

"*whisper* No. He's got LV level 1. He hasn't killed anyone."

"*whispers* But he was so strong...I need more HP."

"What was that, child?"

She comes to my side and hands me the flowerpot.

"Uh...I was asking Flowey if he'd like to try some of your cooking. Dude, she makes the best cheesecake ever!"

Flowey looked worried when Toriel stopped to be near us, but his expression turns to awe when he hears of her cooking.

"See, next time, lead with that. Now put me in the pot and let me have a plate."

Toriel giggles as I fill the pot with dirt and scoop Flowey into it.

"Eager little thing, isn't he?"

"He's just hungry. All we both had was Monster Candy before being here."

"If that's the case, then let's fill those tummies."

"Yay! More nom noms!"

Flowey rolls his eyes.

"She does that sometimes. You get used to it."

"I don't mind. I find it charming."

"Yay! I'm charming!"

Flowey groans as we all head inside. The two of us don't mention the incident that brought us here. We just do our best to not trigger any negative response from Toriel while also learning about her behavior. But this is only the start of our study. There is so much more to go over while we're in what Toriel has deemed our new room. Oh! Did I forget to mention the part where she plans on having me live with her? Because, yeah, that's a thing.

"So, explain this to me again. Because, dude, this is a lot to take in."

Flowey drinks from his glass of water as he is perched on a bedside dresser. Honestly, a flower sipping from a straw is interesting to see.

"I'll try to make this easy for you. Monsters come in numerous shapes and sizes. Most come in forms that are, I guess what you'd call, anthropomorphize? Like Toriel, she's a goat but human-like in form. Got that?"

"I got that."

"But then there are monsters that are something you'd be less likely to think was able to be humanoid. Notable species of monsters like this include skeletons, ghosts, and elementals."

"So far, sounding really cool. Go on."

"Now there are special monsters called Boss Monsters. These monsters are the strongest of all monster types and monsters in general. They are also unique in that are very likely the only kind of monsters that can live eternally."

"Really? How?"

"Boss Monsters stop aging when they reach their prime, usually because their parents are dead by then. See, they only end up growing old and dying of age if they have kids. This is because the SOUL power of the parents flows into the child. Causing the child to grow as the parents' age. This, however, stops if either the parent or the kids die for whatever reason and the aging shuts off again."

"Dude...Mind blown."

"King Asgore and Toriel are Boss Monsters."

"No way!"

"They've been alive since before the war."

"For real?! They must know so much! Think of all the history they could share. It's amazing!"

Flowey laughs and takes a moment to get another drink.

"Now for the really complex stuff. A monster's body is mostly made of magic and is attuned to its SOUL. When a monster gets old or sick, as monsters are not experienced with illness, they enter a state called 'fallen down'. A monster in this state lies immobile and turns to dust shortly afterward. It's kind of like a coma and the time of death varies from monster to monster. I think it has to do with the will to live. The more you except that it's your time to go, the quicker you pass on."

"Huh...A little sad, but interesting."

"When a monster dies, its body turns to dust. This dust, as is tradition, is often spread onto the owner's favorite thing at the funeral so that their essence lives on in their possessions. This can be anything from a favorite toy, a piece of furniture, a loved one's keepsake, or even something like their favorite flowers."

"That's...Still sad, but in a sweet way. It's like when humans get cremated and the ashes are put in urns or spread out in a place of great meaning to the deceased."

"Really? Your kind does it too?"

"Yep. Some have gotten really creative with it though. From wearing the ashes in a jewelry, to blending them in the making of something they always wanted, to even becoming diamonds. I think it all stems from fear of being forgotten. So humans do crazy things or make things or make themselves into things so that their memory will continue on even after they themselves are gone."

"Guess monsters and humans aren't so different in some ways."

"That's how I see it."

He takes another sip.

"Now for the soul talk. Monsters' bodies and SOULs are closely linked; when a monster dies, their SOUL is lost forever, disappearing near-instantly upon death. Boss Monsters are an exception, as their SOULs exist outside their bodies for a few moments before shattering. This is the big difference between humans and monsters. When a human dies, its soul remains stable outside the body. This allows monsters to absorb the souls of humans. While it is extremely difficult for humans to absorb a monster's soul. This is why they feared us. Though monsters are weak, with enough human souls...They could easily destroy all of mankind. This ability of human souls is how Asgore was able to collect six others over a very long period of time. As long as they remain contained and unused, they will stay here."

"*shivers* I just got chills."

"What? Too spooky for you?"

Flowey smugly laughs but I shake my head.

"No...I thought I felt something touch me."

Flowey's eyes widen in confusion.

"But...No body's here?"

A thought comes to me.

"Napstablook? You here?"

There's no response and I pout.

"Darn. I hope he's doing okay."

"I think you're being too hopeful on that one."

"You never know. As a ghost, he could be here, but invisible."

"...Good point."

"Sorry about getting us off subject. Can you please continue?"

"Right...Where was I again?"

I open my mouth to speak.

"y-you were talking about souls."

I nearly jump out of my skin yet fly off the bed and Flowey almost falls out of his pot.

"Holy crap!"

"Napstablook? Where are you?"

"over here."

On the bed, where the pillow lays, we see the intangible outline of Napstablook form.

"Oh my god...When did you even get here? How long were you just sitting there?"

"oh...um...when I woke up, I saw Toriel leave with you. I didn't want to see you hurt for some reason, so I followed her. n-not to sound like a creep or anything, but...I've been watching you ever since then."

"Kind of missed on that one, champ."

"Flowey be nice. It's fine, Napstablook. Thank you for looking out for me. It's really sweet of you."

He shyly looks away, becoming more visible in his embarrassment.

"did I...did i scare you?"

"Let me put it this way..."

I take my seat back on the bed beside him.

"My heart nearly stopped."

He frowns.

"sorry."

"Don't be. That was the best jumpscare."

"heh...thanks."

It's nice to see him smile.

"So...Can I continue? I'm trying to teach the human about us."

"...you're a monster?"

Flowey sneers and reluctantly continues.

"As I was saying...Monsters are by far weaker than humans, both in physical combat and regarding the strength of their SOUL. This inadequacy is because monsters are mostly made of magic, which in turn makes them attuned to their SOUL. The damage a monster receives from an attacker is dependent on both the monster's will to fight and the attacker's will to hurt. To compensate for this weakness, monsters can train more physically and gain LV by collecting EXP from killing. Monsters, however, can obtain an 'unfathomable' amounts of power when they absorb the SOUL of a human."

"If that's the case, why didn't the war turn in your favor? Unfathomable power sounds like a major landslide victory move."

"we lost because we couldn't get any souls. you humans were too strong. just one human soul equals the same power of every monster soul in the entire underground."

My eye twitches.

"How does that even make sense? Monsters have been dying still while down here, right? So then that shouldn't be a thing. Unless there's a finite number of monster souls to equal the equivalent of a human soul, this idea/theory of super souls is busted. Unless the slain monsters power carries over to the slayer. That might work...But then it fails again because of the monsters that die from natural causes. Unless the physical training can make up for it. No...It still is flawed because no one knows the exact level of power needed to make these unfathomable souls. Damn...I lost to my own argument of logic."

"huh...you make a good point though. if half a carton of eggs is busted, it's not a dozen eggs anymore. unless the remaining eggs are those rare multi-yokes."

"Good analogy, Blook-man."

Napstablook blushes and becomes fully visible.

"So cute."

"*flustered* ah come on...don't call me cute."

He tries to hide behind his little hands. I swear to god, this ghost is more adorable than Casper and I am stating that even though he tried to kill me.

"Anyway!"

Flowey gets our attention again.

"While Humans, with their physical forms, are far stronger than us. They aren't as efficient with magic when compared to Monsters."

"So true. Magic for humans these days is nothing more than cheap parlor tricks. Some tricks look really awesome though, which does make other question if it is indeed magic. But that's an unknown as the magician's code forbids them from telling their secrets."

"really? humans can't use magic anymore? so you can never know the joy of expressing yourself through magic? you'll never get a bullet-pattern birthday card..."

"You get those? Ah hell, I'm missing out big time."

"Are you two going to keep interrupting me? Because I'll stop now if that's the case."

I zip my mouth and throw away the not real key.

"i'm with her. please...continue."

Flowey takes a big sip just to kill time and tease us.

"Because they are made of magic, monsters' bodies are attuned to their SOUL. If a monster doesn't want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueler the intentions of the enemy, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill...The victim will be ended with little effort."

I make hand gestures along the line of messaging that "that's not cool". Though I'm not entirely sure they understood me.

"Okay, you can talk. What did you say?"

I pretend to get a fake key and unlock my mouth.

"*gasp* I speak once more. Thank the flowery gods."

Napstablook snickers and Flowey growls.

"What I said was that it wasn't cool. Murderous killers shouldn't be given a damage buff. That's just retarded. Why reward the bad guys? It makes no sense."

"wait...am I a bad guy?"

"No, dear. You're a dude with issues that don't know how to deal with them. That doesn't make you evil. Just makes you a little cranky is all."

"...that didn't sound very good."

"It's fine. I'm in the same boat as you."

"really?"

"What? You think I'm really this cheerful all the time?"

"...maybe?"

"Nope. This level of absurd normalcy came with many years of practice of pretending to be okay."

"um...why did you need to pretend?"

I get quiet.

"human?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Napstablook looks at Flowey to see if he knows what to do.

"Give her some time. She'll be fine."

Napstablook frowns a little and pats my head.

"don't be sad. we're in this boat together."

I crack a smile for that.

"You know what...You make it really hard not to hug you."

Napstablook's blush is bright and his friendly patting hand starts to swat me in his flustered fury. But all it does is make me laugh due to him being so fucking cute to me.

"quit doing that! I'm not cute!"

"I'd agree with you, Blook-man, but I was raised never to lie."

"argh! you're so frustrating!"

"I know, right?"

"*giggles* I like you two. I'm glad we're friends."

That was apparently a bit much and the room goes quiet. I make myself comfortable, just waiting for someone to say anything. But uncomfortable silence seems to be the mood of the room now. Not that I mind. Sometimes, the most you can say is saying nothing at all.

"human?"

Or not.

"Yeah?"

"I...I know this will sound rude, but...I forgot your name."

"For real?"

"y-yeah."

A weird idea comes to my mind and I end up going with it.

"Tell ya what...I'll tell you my name again if you do something for me."

Flowey looks on in puzzled curiosity while Napstablook sneers.

"and what lame thing do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep watching over me and to be my friend."

Stunned, his face is completely red.

"y-you...y-you want me to be your friend?"

"If it makes it easier to be cool with it, I'm offering the ability to be bed buddies. So if you want, we can do what we did out there but in here. What do ya say?"

Napstablook becomes the most flustered yet.

"y-y-y-you want me to sleep in the s-s-s-same bed as you?"

"So am I to take that as a 'no' on the idea of future cuddles?"

"you...*embarrassed* you're such jerk!"

I'm left confused as he disappears in a huff and even Flowey is looking at me with disapproval.

"What?"

"No. Just, no. Bad human. Very bad. You don't ask for something like that. Not in this world. In fact, don't ask for that kind of stuff at all."

"Wait...So I really did a bad thing?"

"At the moment, yes."

I feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now."

"He wouldn't be wrong."

"Hey, I thought you said me being the way I am wasn't a bad thing."

"It's not. But I did say it was the harder and more dangerous way of being. Think about it. He doesn't know you. Why would he agree to something so awkwardly affectionate?"

I lay down facing him.

"Yeah, you make a fine point. That was creepy on my part. I got too caught up in being nice. I forgot tons of social protocol and acceptable etiquette. *groans* I really suck at this friendship stuff!"

Flowey shrugs.

"Eh, you can't kick yourself too much. You yourself said you never had any friends, so how would you know how to act?"

I pout.

"Oh don't be that way. You'll learn eventually. I mean, you are stuck here for the foreseeable future. You have all the time in the world to learn how to be friends with monsters. And by that time, I'm sure monsters will be more used to you enough that they won't even be creeped out by your obsessive need to hug."

I groan loudly and cover my head with the pillow.

"*muffled* I'm so awkward!"

"I know. But you get used to it."

Flowey continues to drink and I stay like this until I pass out wallowing in my own self-loathing. In time, Flowey too begins to nod off until the bedroom's door starts to open. Flowey shuts his eyes and pretends to be sleeping when Toriel strolls in. Slowly she looks around as if trying to find something she thought would be here. Could she have overheard them talking? Was she looking for Napstablook? One can only guess what goes on inside her head these days. She goes about straightening a few things, like applying new tape on some old childish drawings that hang on the walls or aligning the stuffed plush toys in just such a way. It's like she's preserving a memory that is contained in this very room. Very sad really. When done, she approaches the human and stifles a little laugh.

"*hushed* Silly, child. Pillows go under your head. Not the other way around."

Carefully, she reverses this order and has the human looking a bit more normal. She then follows this up with the removal of the human's shoes, gently tugging the blanket out from under her, and then tucking the human in like a big baby.

"*hushed* There. Nice and cozy."

She pets the human for a little bit.

"*hushed* You remind me of them...That's how I know you'll like it here."

She turns to Flowey and gives him a single pat.

"*hushed* Do forgive me, little flower."

She nuzzles Flowey softly before heading for the door.

"*hushed* Goodnight, my child..."

She leaves with a smile and shuts the door. Flowey opens his eyes and frowns sadly.

"Good night to you too...mom..."

For Flowey, living again in the house with his mother was going to be difficult and he really hoped the human knew what she was doing. This pacifism thing she's content on doing is a very difficult idea to try to work with. But he'd be lying if she wasn't making it work one monster at a time. Heck, now that would be something else if she befriended the entire Underground and made the monsters nice. If that happens it would be worth not being able to RESET. Speaking of which...

[You tried once more to reach your SAVE file. And once again nothing happened.]

This was perplexing. Only beings with high levels of DETERMINATION, like himself, are able to access the ability over time. This power allowed him to SAVE his life at a specific point in time and if something bad happened, like death, he could RELOAD back to that point and change the outcome of events. And if things ever got really bad, he could RESET to fix things, but only just so far back. In the simplest way of putting it, it's like the stuff done in video games. Wait...God, maybe the human had a point about all this sounding so ridiculous. But regardless of insanity, something was interfering with his ability to even access his SAVE file. His only guess would be that the human herself was the cause. So she must possess a high enough level of DETERMINATION to be causing a conflict in the allowance of its power. Though that brought up another oddity he noticed but didn't think about till now. This strange human's soul...It was able to change the color of its trait. Normally SOULs can't do that. Monster SOULs tend to stay white but do blend with some other color that lines up with the monster themselves. But humans are different. They come in different colors, yes, but they stay a single color that lines up with the human themselves unless affected by magic, but even then it's only a temporary change. But this human, her soul would change on its own. What kind of human is she? Such thoughts would continue to plague Flowey until they mad him too weary to stay awake. Poor little guy. So confused. So many questions. And the only real way to get any answers was to wait and see just how this odd timeline played out to completion. But it's not like they were alone in all this.

{You and I are the same, aren't we? This SOUL resonates with a strange feeling. You are wracked with the same sentimentality as me. How curious. Hmm...This feeling you have...I think I like it a lot.}


	5. Mercy

****WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^****

* * *

Time passes here in the Underground with no notice. I'm not sure what is a day or night from down here. Though my iPod has a watch function, I'm not sure if I'm able to trust it after drying it out. There's no internet signal for it to sync up with, so I don't know if the time it tells me if what it really is or just the continuation from when it got waterlogged. I'm just grateful it still works. Would've hated to lose all my tunes. Does suck I can't get a radio signal either, but you win some and lose some sometimes.

Flowey has been helpful in adjusting to how things work down here. He's a real treasure trove of things. He tells me ways of improving my stats because apparently, I'm super weak by monster standards. Every being, humans, and monster, has a set of basic stats. HP. ATK. DEF. LV. EXP.

HP is the level of Endurance that determines the damage a person can take before dying. My maximum HP is at 20 and, what Flowey tells me, will only increase when my LV does. Resting will fully heal and raise HP 10 points above its maximum amount. HP can also be restored through consumable items like food and drinks. An attack hitting the receiving party lowers their HP. The loss is dependent on the attacking party's ATK and that of the receipt's DEF. Upon reaching 0 HP, that's it, you die. It doesn't matter if you're human or monster. There's no coming back when your number is up.

ATK determines the damage output of the attacking party. My base ATK is 10 and, like with the HP, can also increase with LV. But that's not the only way. Equipping a weapon can raise ATK, as well as certain ACTs or consumables but that's only a temporary thing. When ATK is high enough, one can spare an opponent without needing to use the ACT button. This rule is true even of monsters that have a non-traditional sparing method.

DEF determines the damage input for the defending party. My base DEF is 10, and again, can increase with LV or equipping armor type items such as the ribbon in my hair. Just like with ATK, can be changed temporarily with certain ACTs or consumables. DEF is subtracted from the damage output of the attacking party. However, it cannot lower the taken damage to a value less than 1.

LV increases HP, ATK, and DEF when it rises. All humans and monsters start at LV 1 and can raise it as high as 20 or so Flowey assumes, he's unsure if it can exceed this amount or not. And of course, EXP is gained by killing. When you accumulate enough EXP, your LV increases. So in a way, it is like experience points...for murder.

However, there are other stats that one doesn't outright see when in the midst of a fight.

INV is for Invulnerability. This determines the number of moments an attack cannot hurt the victim after they receive a hit. It is a hidden stat that apparently can only increase through certain Armor items.

SPEED, as the name implies, determines the velocity someone can move at while in a fight. It is a hidden stat that can temporarily increase with certain ACTs and consumables.

Lastly, the creepiest one of them all...MDR, or better known as Murder Level. It is an entirely internal statistic that tracks the progress of death when someone kills. This stat begins at 0 because no one can knowingly kill at birth. So in that aspect, it shares a similar trait with LV.

Knowing this, I now have some tough choices to make. I still don't intend to kill, so that means I'll gain no EXP and my LV will remain at 1, thus I'll remain weak compared to everyone else. Nothing but LV will increase my HP and that sucks big time. So this means I'll need to increase my DEF so that the damage I do take isn't as strong as it should be. I'll need to find these Armor items or in the very least train my ass off to increase my SPEED. Because you can't hit what can't be caught.

Toriel has also been one I try to learn from, all be it with caution. I tend to go about this like child since she sees me as one. I go to her bookcase, select a book, read it, then pretend to not understand so she'll read it to me, and then ask her about it while also sliding in other off-topic questions along the lines of things I do want to know. Of course, I do mix this tactic up every now and again. Otherwise, it would become too obvious what I'm doing. When not trying to prob her mind, I get a feel for Toriel as a person. And yes, I know that came out dirtier than intended, but fuck you for thinking about it.

Toriel is a, for lack of better words, a decent cook. When it comes to sweets, she's epic. Other things, not so much. Also, she has this unusual appetite for eating slugs or snails if she can't find any slugs. While she doesn't try to shove them down my throat, watching her eat them makes my stomach twist to the point it gets hard to eat. Toriel is rather intelligent when not touched with moments of madness. This side of her actually backfired on me. Believing my inquisitiveness to be a cry out for teaching, she now schools me with a curriculum she's had prepared for just such a reason. There is a good thing to this though, as it imbues Toriel with more trust in me. This trusting faith allows me to venture around without her needing to watch over me or allow me a certain distance away past the big tree. But you might be wondering how she keeps tabs on me if she can't visibly see me. Simple...She gave me a cell phone. It's a really old thing that probably fell down here, it's clearly seen better days as the body and tiny screen are cracked, but it still works. I've also taken it upon myself to give her a nickname, Nanny. Get it? Because nanny is another way of saying female goat. No? At least she thinks it's funny.

But yeah, now my days are amuck with class time with teacher Toriel and workout training with Flowey. The training is both worth it and yet not really. On the plus side, my stats do increase. The negative side, the rate at which my stats increase is bullshit. In the amount of time of what feels like a week, my base stats of HP 20, ATK 10, and DEF 10 increase by a total of 6 points. HP 24, ATK 12, and DEF 10. Flowey does tell me that DEF will increase over time, but at a much slower rate than the other two. He estimates along the line of about four weeks of training will equal enough effort to better my DEF. So think about that for a second. Four weeks to get a single point on my DEF stat while HP and ATK keep increasing? I know right? You'd think they'd be more evenly gained. But no! Argh...There's gotta be a better way that won't take so long. Maybe if I work out a bit before bed, add in some extra hours by cutting down on other things? Fuck it! Math was never my forte.

Today I feel lazy. I don't feel like doing anything. But sleeping all day wouldn't be a thing I could do because Flowey would bitch at me and then Toriel would nag me. So I stare aimlessly in thought into the fireplace. More freaky shit's been popping up in my life. There's the voice that whispers in my ear at random with even more random things to say. Like, I walked out of the bathroom the other day and stopped to check myself in the hallway's mirror. No more than a couple seconds in did that voice chime in.

{It's you!}

Freaked me out a bit. Now when I go near it, it says something else.

{Still you, Lynsie.}

Cocky little shit. If I ever see what is making that voice, I'm gonna beat some manners into it. I know it's not Napstablook at least. After some time, the ghost was willing to come see me again. Had to apologize out the ass for making him so uncomfortable last time. Though he's not without his moments for making me uncomfortable either. Often times I can't get to sleep due to my random insomnia and I'll find him watching me from across the room. He plays it off as he's only doing what I asked, for him to watch over me, but I really should've been more specific. Because the creepy part is not knowing for how long he watches or where he watches me at. I mean, I like the guy, but I really don't need to think a ghost is watching me shower. I just don't.

At least Blook-man isn't a jerk like the weirdo that sometimes pops up in my dreams. That creepy voice is beginning to sound more clear the more I dream about it. I haven't seen where or what makes this voice, but the clearer it gets, the more this dude sounds like he's got a big stick up his annoyed ass. Yet I know the inevitable is coming. Soon I'll end up seeing who this condescending creep is. I dread that moment. My dreams are not under my control anymore. This voice is forcing me to interact with it and that makes my blood run cold. I can't control my subconscious. I can't stop these moments from happening. I can't do anything! I'm not in control anymore! What is ̡hap̴pe͞ning ̨t͘ò m̵e͝?͏!̷

"My child? Is everything all right?"

Toriel's been sitting in her chair and reading for a couple hours now. Flowey's taking a nap in our room.

"I'm fine, Nanny."

"Are you sure? You've been awfully silent for a long time."

"I'm fine, Nanny."

She frowns as I try to clear my head of all this madness.

"Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have you here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot."

I don't say anything. I just keep my eyes on the dancing flames.

"Want to know what I have been reading?"

I shrug.

"It's called 'Beyond The Slime: Snails, Slugs, and other Gastropods'. How about it? Would you like me to tell you bits of it?"

"If you want to, go ahead."

"All right, here's an exciting snail fact. Did you know that snails...Talk. Really. Slowly?"

Not as interesting as you think Toriel. Wait...they can talk?

"Just kidding, snails don't talk. Interesting yes?"

And just like that, I'm bored. Her jokes are usually more entertaining than this.

"Snails are distinguished by an anatomical process known as torsion, where the visceral mass of the animal rotates 180° to one side during development, such that the anus is situated more or less above the head. This process is unrelated to the coiling of the shell, which is a separate phenomenon. Torsion is present in all gastropods, but the opisthobranch gastropods are secondarily de-torted to various degrees. Torsion occurs in two stages. The first, mechanistic stage, is muscular, and the second is mutagenetic. The effects of torsion are primarily physiological - the organism develops an asymmetrical growth, with the majority occurring on the left side. This leads to the loss of right-paired appendages (e.g., ctenidia (comb-like respiratory apparatus), gonads, nephridia, etc.). Furthermore, the anus becomes redirected to the same space as the head. This is speculated to have some evolutionary function, as prior to torsion, when retracting into the shell, first the posterior end would get pulled in, and then the anterior. Now, the front can be retracted more easily, perhaps suggesting a defensive purpose. However, this 'rotation hypothesis' is being challenged by the 'asymmetry hypothesis' in which the gastropod mantle cavity originated from one side only of a bilateral set of mantle cavities."

Huh...I guess that's kind of neat.

"Gastropods typically have a well-defined head with two or four sensory tentacles with eyes, and a ventral foot, which gives them their name (Greek gaster, stomach, and poda, feet). The foremost division of the foot is called the propodium. Its function is to push away sediment as the snail crawls. The larval shell of a gastropod is called a protoconch. The principal characteristic of the Gastropoda is the asymmetry of their principal organs. The essential feature of this asymmetry is that the anus generally lies to one side of the median plane.; The ctenidium (gill-combs), the osphradium (olfactory organs), the hypobranchial gland (or pallial mucous gland), and the auricle of the heart are single or at least are more developed on one side of the body than the other ; Furthermore, there is only one genital orifice, which lies on the same side of the body as the anus."

I snicker a tiny bit at the mentioning of anus...I'm such a child. At least that perks her up a bit.

"Okay, how about this? Courtship is a part of mating behavior in some gastropods, including some of the Helicidae. Again, in some land snails, an unusual feature of the reproductive system of gastropods is the presence and utilization of love darts. In many marine gastropods other than the opisthobranchs, there are separate sexes; most land gastropods, however, are hermaphrodites."

"That's due to the odds of them finding a normal member of the opposite sex would be impossible because of how slow they are. So it's not uncommon that they have both sets of genitalia. The funny part is, when two meet up to have relations, they wrestle each other for dominance. The winning partner gets to be the male and the loser becomes the female."

"...Have you been reading this without me?"

"I watched a lot of TV growing up. It practically raised me."

She puts the book down.

"Child, come here."

I sigh and roll myself near her, being super lazy about this. She pulls me up when I'm close to her chair and sits me on her lap.

"Is something the matter? You are not as cheerful as you normally are."

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Not really, but I'll humor you a little, Toriel.

"Nanny...Ya ever have one of those days where you don't even feel like getting out of bed? One of those days when so much is on your mind that it cripples you to the point of wondering why am I even bothering to get up today?"

This strikes a nerve with her and she puts me down.

"Come. Follow me for a moment."

I'm confused but go along with it. She gets up and I follow her out the door. We walk out past the old tree and make a left down a small hall, encountering a single Froggit that flees in terror the moment it sees Toriel. I feel for ya little froggy dude. Entering a doorway leads us to an overlook of what I can only describe as an abandoned city.

"Whoa..."

"This is where we monsters lived when we first came to the Underground."

"You're using past-tense wording. What happened?"

"As ages passed, monsters changed and thrived with the blessing of children. Fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of the old city we called HOME. We braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat...Until we reached what we now call our capital...NEW HOME. Though the ones that choose to stay here, still live in their homes like time never passed. Only now, the streets are empty. The sounds of life are dull. I brought you here because this is a place where I come to relive days long ago and release such negative feelings. I pray it can do the same for you, child."

Whoever is naming things around here is not very creative. It's still cute, but not creative.

"So...This is your venting spot?"

"More or less."

"Not sure I can while you're here. Or how I'd even start."

"That is fine. I merely wanted to show you that there is always something you can do when those bad moments happen."

I smile softly.

"Thanks, Nanny."

We look out at the city, different thoughts in our heads. Though something she brought up tickles my curiosity.

"So...There's more to the Underground than just the Ruins?"

She flinches and grips the lookout's ledge a little bit.

"...Yes. B-But it is much too dangerous for you out there. The monsters out there are not like the ones in here. They...They do not fight fair. You will not last long if you leave."

Oh shit, did I trigger her? Quick you fool! Fix it!

"I never said I was leaving. Why would I? I doubt anyone out there is as cool as you are."

That settles her down for now. Better switch the subject anyway to be sure.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Well, I did have one more thing that's been bugging me a little."

"And what's that?"

"So I've noticed I've been eating a lot and yet needing to go to the toilet less. I'm I dying or something?"

She blushes before laughing.

"*giggles* Heavens no, child. You're not dying."

"And just like that, I feel like the world's biggest dumbass."

"Let me see, how do I put this?"

She takes a moment to think.

"Well, we monsters use magic to make our foods and drinks. While still being physical enough to consume, it doesn't remain as such once in the body. Once consumed, the magic begins to dissipate as if it never existed. It still gives the body the nourishment and all other needs it requires, but since there's no mass to the magic, there's very little to pass out the body. So that may be why you're noticing less usage."

"Huh. And if I ate human foods?"

"Hard to say. No one knows if human foods would reverse this effect. Mainly because such foods are not available down here."

"Nanny..."

"Yes?"

"Magic is cool."

She snickers.

"Nanny..."

"Yes?"

"I want to let you know I'm grateful for you taking Flowey and me in. A total stranger, and a human no less. I know it's against the law for you to be doing so...but...Thank you for caring."

This seems to strike a chord within her.

"C-Child...Do you really mean that?"

"I do."

She catches me by surprise with a sudden bear hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

My first instinct is to return this affection to her, which I do. But my heart just isn't into it. The shadows in my mind begin to whisper things. Look at this, a stranger loves you more than your own family. How long has it been now and still no sign of any search party? Face it, they never loved you. You were a waste of life that took up space in that house. No one cares about you. Not even death wants a freak like you.

"Child? You're trembling. Is everything all right?"

I bite my tongue hard. If I open my mouth now, nothing good will come out. But Toriel is persistent and it doesn't help that my grip on her is clenching harshly.

"Child, please. Just speak to me. Tell me what's wrong."

I can't hold this anymore. I shove away from her to face the city and let it out.

"I hate you! I hate all of you! You fucking pieces of shit! Why?! Why is it so hard for any of you to care?! I've been missing for days or weeks and none of you care! *sobs* Did you ever love me?! Why did you even bother having me if you don't even care that I'm gone?! *bawling* Why? Why? Someone tell me why...please..."

I break down, crumbling right there to cry on my knees like a helpless babe. Toriel is shocked by my outburst. Her instincts unsure if she should let me cry this out or come over with comforting motherly tenderness. She picks a different option.

"I know this isn't the most pleasant of times to ask...But since we've come to know more about each other, I have been curious about something."

I can hardly look at her.

"The humans that fall down here...They tend to not fall down for the happiest of reasons. If it is not too painful...Can you share with me your reason? What made you come to a cursed mountain where none ever return from?"

My eyes sting, I can't keep them open for very long.

"*hard sniffling* They used to care. I used to know what it was like to know others cared. I can't remember when they started to pull away. When I became invisible. I just want to know why. Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong? Did I not make them proud? I thought I did everything right. I was a good girl. *voice cracking* I'm a good girl. Aren't I?"

I can't see it due to the tears blinding me, but I can hear it. Toriel is crying. No sound leaves her past her lips but I can hear the droplets fall to the floor.

"Oh, my...You poor thing..."

I feel her hug me from behind.

"I do not know the life you have lived. I do not hold the answers you seek. But what I can tell you is this. You are a good girl. If you were my daughter, I'd always let you know I care for you."

"*sniffles* Y-You...You would?"

She rests her head on mine and I stiffen with tension.

"I would. A mother should care for her children and never let them feel such sadness."

Well, in the Ruins of the Underground they say, that the human's small heart grew three sizes that day.

"How do you feel now, my child?"

"...Meh."'

"Any better at all?"

"...A little. But I'm trying to be cool about it so you don't think I'm so pitiful."

"My child, you are not pitiful. It takes great strength to admit such hurt."

"If you say so."

Her hold on my grows stronger. My sourness is something she doesn't like. It makes her have an idea.

"Child...Would that make you happy? To call me... 'Mother'?"

I feel my heart breaking.

"Are you...Are you being serious right now? Because if you're toying with me...!"

"Lynsie..."

I think that's the first time she's used my name since being together.

"I mean it. I know I am not your real mother. But I can be a real mother to you. If you allow me to. Now, what say you to this silly old woman?"

I'm so close to weeping again it ain't funny.

"You're...*soft sigh* Heh...You really are something else...Mom."

She looks at me surprised, but smiles and nuzzles the top of my head. I feel like such a little kid right now. I can tell this made her happier than it made me. But I guess in time I'll work out these family issues I have and I'll be able to thank her for it. We sit there for a while, her just holding me and me just trying to return to my usual composure. Then she stands up.

"My child...Would you like to help me with lunch?"

I remain seated but look up at her. This is unreal. She's unreal. No way in hell that any human on earth even comes close to her. I owe her.

"Know what? Let's flip the script. I'll make lunch. You do enough as it is."

Her eyes sparkle till she notices I'm not getting up.

"Are you not coming?"

"In a moment..."

I look back at the city.

"I just need one more minute."

She holds a breath, resisting the urge to smother me and drag my sorry ass home. But the trust we've made has gotten to that level where she knows such actions aren't necessary.

"Very well...I will be waiting at home. The flower is probably worried sick."

I chuckle at that and listen to the sound of her steps leave the area. Once things go quiet, I stand up and take a couple of deep breaths before I let out on last bit of venting.

"*loud aggressive roar*!"

While very relief inducing, such a harsh forced sound fucks up my throat and I cough like a chain smoker.

"*coughs* W-Worth it...*gasp* So worth it."

Turning on my heel, I'm about to leave till something wedged into the corner of the overlook. Upon closer inspection, it ends up being a hand grip. So I yank on it. It refuses to cooperate till I really give it a hard yank and pull this metaphorical sword from the literal stone. Turns out, it's toy weapon. Neat.

"Huh...Okay? Weird, but mine now."

[You equipped the Fake Knife.]

[You gain 3 Attack.]

"Really? That's the same increase as the ribbon. Wonder if they're a set?"

[Made of plastic and not very good for killing. A rarity nowadays.]

"Heh...Good thing I don't aim to kill. It's perfect."

[CHECK selected.]

[You now have HP 24, ATK 15, and DEF 13.]

I slip the dagger into my lower side pocket with a smile and make merry way back home. When I get there, Toriel is making sure Flowey's soil is fresh before watering him. I end up making a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches with slices of tomato between the cheese slices, at least on half of them. Though I do have to wonder where this food comes from, but she did say it's magic made, so who knows. The rest of the day is pretty chill. Toriel and I hang out some more before I spend the rest of the evening with Flowey. Since I apparently slacked off, he decides to cram some extra FIGHT knowledge into my messed up noggin and then gives me a rapid-fire pop quiz about it all. Aside from the normal Bullet Hell that I'm used to dealing with, there are seven different colored magic that can alter the attack to either hurt more or hurt less.

White attacks are the most basic form of attack monsters can do. And if it hits you it will only do normal damage. The only way to counter white attacks is by dodging them. Gray attacks deal no damage and are used when the monster is unsure how to respond in their turn. More or less, it's like their way of skipping their turn. Red attacks do not deal damage but are used to warn of upcoming attacks. The warning can take on several forms, such as an attack itself flashing red, a simple red outline bordering the area of the attack, or a red rectangle with an exclamation point in the center and a flashing sound effect. Green attacks heal damage by varying amounts depending on the will of the attacking monster, the progress of battle in some way, or both. Light blue attacks, also known as just blue attacks, do not deal damage so long as you remain completely still. Orange Attacks do not deal damage so long as you remain moving. And purple attacks apply a 'poison' effect that gets worse the more you're hit till your HP is drained. Yet he tells me to take the purple attack with a grain of salt as he isn't sure it really exists outside of rumors. This is what Toriel meant when she said the monsters outside the Ruins are too dangerous and don't fight fair. If an LV level 1 monster like Napstablook can kick my ass to 1 HP, I don't think I stand a ghost of a chance against harder monsters. I need to do more training.

[Time Skip]

Life as the adopted daughter of a monster is something I never thought I'd be when I grew up, but it's something I have come to really enjoy. Toriel's been true to her word. She shows her care for me every day in small ways. She did do it in a big way once but I told her wasn't necessary. That and I felt bad we couldn't eat the whole cake before it spoiled. Toriel has gotten a bit more intense sometimes. I'm sure it has nothing to do with Napstablook randomly popping in and out of my room without asking her for permission. Can't be that...Sarcasm. Speaking of her, my time with Toriel has been most enlightening. Aside from the normal schooling, she also has taught me much about the history of the Underground. Or as much as she's willing to tell me, she isn't too detailed on somethings, makes me curious as to why.

But what she, Flowey, and Napstablook all confirm with me is this. The King of the Monsters, Lord Asgore, has called a war on humanity once again. So if freedom were ever attained with the breaking of the barrier, then they wouldn't leave this place peacefully. Blood would be spilled, thick enough to swim in as they hear the lamentations of their conquered foes. This is not so far off from happening either. The King so far has in his possession six human souls and only one more is needed to break the barrier completely. When I bring such topics up in conversation, Toriel is always upset. Badmouthing Asgore and then running off to let out some steam either at the overlook or in the basement.

I can tell she fears me falling into his grasp. She fears to lose yet another child. That's another thing she's taught me. While it is the law that humans at to be killed and their souls harvested for the freedom of monster kind, she never supported this. She's tried to keep the other six before me from leaving the Ruins, but they all left her anyway. The dumbasses. Why leave this poor wonderful woman? But humans are not the only loss she's had. I know the look of greater hurt when I see it. She's suffered heavy loss. I dare not ask her about such pain. It is not my place to speak of. All this pain Toriel has been through, she is covering her hurt with a happy Jekyll and crazy Hyde complex. She has yet to move on to the final stage of grief...Acceptance.

Another thing she has begun to teach me is the basic use of magic, mostly SOUL magic as it's the simplest form and a good base for beginners as she put it. Not that I can complain, I mean, I'm learning freaking magic! Flowey is first apprehensive about this. Mentioning something along the lines of I have a freaky soul as it is and shouldn't mess with it. But I counter this with, well if my soul is so fucked up then wouldn't it be best to train it so that it isn't a problem? Needless to say, I won that argument, yet I also find out what Flowey meant by me having a weird soul. It seems that my soul is able to change color depending on what emotion I feel the strongest at the time and each color has its own power associated with it or trait as they're called. She only knows of a few colors due to the humans that fell before me and my soul during our magic training sessions tends to stick to being a light blue color. But of course, Flowey fills me in on the other ones I haven't seen.

When the SOUL is red, it seems like any normal soul and behaves normally. It does get a slight boost in power and added precision when it comes to making quick moments. This power is associated with the emotion of Determination. When blue, the SOUL is affected by gravity. This allows one to move beyond the Earth's normal gravity, like being able to jump as if on the moon. This power is associated with the emotion of Integrity. When green, the SOUL it can produce a kind of shield but at the cost of being unable to move. While in this state, one can only dodge in a stationary way or block the incoming attacks. This power is associated with the emotion of Kindness. When purple, the SOUL is focused and can only allow movement to the left and right from where one is standing. It's a very intimidating soul to most as it gives you a handicap and makes you look skilled if used correctly. This power is associated with the emotion of Perseverance. When Yellow, the SOUL is filled with magic power and is flipped upside down like a monster's SOUL, so the heart's point is directed toward the foe. In this state, the soul grants the ability to shoot a projectile that can destroy certain oncoming projectile attacks. This power is associated with the emotion of Justice. When the SOUL is light blue it will appear to make you weaker and slow down movements. But this is a ruse as the SOUL is storing energy from not moving around so much. This allows for stronger block and defensive counters the more power is stored. This power is associated with the emotion of Patience. And lastly, when the SOUL is it will appear to make you stronger and increase movements. This SOUL will also store energy but only while the user is moving around. This allows for stronger attacks and parrying counters the more power is stored. This power is associated with the emotion of Bravery. There is a catch to all this too, as some monsters are able to force such SOUL MODES onto humans and render the human unable to break free from such control till the fight ends.

All this, Monsters and Magic, it's become my new normalcy. And looking back on how I was living before, I can honestly say I don't miss the surface at all. This is the life I've always wanted. A life in which the world isn't trying so hard to crush your hopes and dreams. A life where I know what love is. A life where one can truly live when not being threatened with death. But this doesn't stop my curiosity.

The one thing I can't get her to talk about is the staircase to the basement that she herself often sneaks away to. Whenever I even hint at it she tells me to ignore it and don't go down there as it's not safe.

"No good will come if you venture down there."

Out of respect, I do as she says. I would never dare disobey her and yet I feel something trying to draw me down there. Maybe it's the little things like how she's able to go down there and I'm not. Maybe it's because I can sometimes barely hear her talking to either herself or someone else. Whatever the reason is, it's driving me crazy! Each passing day I find myself closer and closer than the last time I've done this. Just testing how far down I can go before Toriel notices. But the more I do this, the more I think she's catching on. Her steps get quicker and I have to be careful not to make a sound when I rush back up the steps. This has become a routine every time she heads down there. She goes down there. I follow up to a point. I stop in an odd pause for a couple minutes until I hear something. Then leave in a hurry This is insanity! Why do I keep doing this and how do I make it stop?!

Today is no different, with the exception of Flowey joining in on my madness. After the lessons, schooling, and my workout training, I hold his pot while gazing over the edge of the banister. I don't know where Toriel is. Either she's down there or making her rounds in case another human falls. Not likely that'll happen. But not knowing her location has me weary on being bold enough to go down there.

"So...This is the dangerous thing you told me about?"

"Yep."

"And you never go down there?"

"I do...But not very far. I don't want Toriel to freak out if she sees me."

"You do know she'll totally lose it if she ever finds out you do this, right?"

"I know."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know."

He's confused.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Don't act like you didn't understand. I said I don't know why I do this because I really don't know why I do this! If it's not one thing like the fucked up dreams, then it's the voices in or out of my head that nobody else hears. And if it's not the voices, then it's this freaky feeling to go down there. So do forgive me, oh all too perfect flower, for I am flawed and often don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do!"

He flinches at my snap and looks away in shame, making me feel like shit.

"*sigh* I'm sorry. I'm just...really stressed out. Between all the training, my emotional baggage, and weird shit that I can't even tell if it is really happening or not..."

I hang my head.

"I...I need a break before I end up broken."

"Hey..."

Flowey rubs my hands comfortingly.

"Just relax. It's going to be okay. I didn't know you were going through so much."

"You should know by now I don't talk about my feelings and other junk. My burdens shouldn't have to bug anyone else."

"If it helps...I know what's down there."

"...What?"

"There's nothing down there. It just leads to the door that heads out to the rest of the Underground. She keeps it shut. Not wanting others to leave and end up killed."

"...So that's it? A door?"

"Yep."

"But...That can't be all there is."

"What do you mean?"

"She talks to someone down there."

"Huh? Are you sure you weren't hearing things?"

I glare harshly.

"I know the voices I hear. There might be a lot of them, but I know them all. And she talks to someone I don't know."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way."

"We're going down there."

"Wait, what?!"

I head to go downstairs but Flowey blocks the entryway with vines.

"Are you out of your mind?! What if Toriel finds out?!"

"At this point, I don't care anymore. Nothing makes sense. So why would she react the way we think she will?"

"Do you hear yourself? This will, without a doubt, make Toriel snap!"

"And how would you know?"

"Because I..."

"what are you doing?"

We both freak out at the sudden utterance of Napstablook, me more than Flowey. So much so that I drop Flowey, not that it matters as he's gripping the railing with his vines, and I take a tumble down the first part of the stairway down.

"Holy crap! Are you okay?"

"*groan* I fucking hate stairs..."

"oh, shit...I-I-I didn't mean to..."

I pick myself up shakily.

"Nah, dude, you're okay. It'll take more than a little trip to hurt me."

"uh...you're bleeding."

"From your forehead."

I rub it away.

"Still there?"

They shake their heads.

"Then we cool. You cool. Me cool. We all cool."

I wobbly head towards the rest of the way down. Flowey lowers himself and whacks me with his pot.

"Okay, now I know you have brain damage. Go back upstairs and go to our room to sleep this off."

"Look, I get it. You're scared. You don't have to come along if you don't want to."

"Don't be so stupid, you idiot! I'm trying to keep you alive! You have no idea what kind of awful, messed up, nightmare-inducing things will happen if you go down there!"

Flowey huffs and puffs, but I'm already halfway down by the time he notices.

"*snarls* You! Ghost!"

"me?"

"Are you able to carry me?"

Napstablook looks at him funny and scoffs.

"probably. why?"

"I need to go after her. That dumbass is going to get herself killed if she doesn't get out of there."

Napstablook's eyes widen and he grabs Flowey's pot. Just then, the tumblers in the house's door began to clatter with the sound of a key being inserted. Panic washes over them. Napstablook moves quickly, yanking Flowey from the railing and speeding down the stairs as the door starts to open. Toriel enters.

"Hello? My child? I have returned home."

Only silence greeted Toriel. Perhaps the human was in her room asleep. Poor thing hasn't been the most well rested as of late. Those bags under her eyes looking darker by the day. The girl needs all the rest she can get. Toriel heads toward the kitchen, to start making a batch of cookies to surprise her happy little family. But the surprise was on her. She almost didn't see it. The joy of her delight almost blinded her to something that now has her breaking into a series of nervous twitches. Small smudges of crimson now discolor the pale cream that makes up the home's interior.

"No...No, no, no, no, no! Not again!"

The panicked parent rushes in the hopes that she is not too late. That she won't have to lose another life.

Me on the other hand, I've been walking for a while now. The path under the house is much longer than anyone would guess. Probably the result of digging for open pockets in the mountain. Flowey chased after me, like a bitch, and dragged Napstablook along.

"Human! Toriel is coming!"

"Yeah, right."

"he's not lying. she just came back. I hope she didn't see us."

I roll my eyes not believing them, until...

"Child!"

[You felt your sins crawling on your back.]

"Run!"

The three of us make a break for it the end of the of the hall...only to be blocked by large stone doors.

"Shit..."

"My child..."

We turn around and see the frightened Toriel now behind us. Dear god, this woman is fast as hell! Napstablook lets fear get the better of him, fading away and making me dive to catch Flowey before his pot shatters.

"Nice catch."

"*whisper* Praise my SPEED stat later. Shit's about to hit the fan."

"Lynsie...My little girl. Why are you down here?"

Her eerie calm is disturbing. I need to think of a lie and think it up quick. Or speak the dumb truth. Whatever will work best at this moment.

"I fell down the stairs."

Her expression softens slightly.

"Why did you not come back upstairs?"

"I...I didn't know how you'd react if you saw me. I got scared."

She calms down and approaches.

"Child, I meant not to instill such fear in you. I want you to know you can come to me whenever you are in need."

"And you won't be upset?"

"I...I will do my best to understand before reacting."

"Thank you, Nanny."

She pats my head and places a hand on my back to get me to follow her back up to our home.

"I do have one question for you, my child."

I tense up.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing by the stairs in the first place?"

"I...I got curious."

Her hand on my back flinches.

"Curious about what?"

Flowey is trying to mime to me to keep my mouth shut. But I'm not very good at following his orders.

"You come down here a lot. You never say why or what happens. I just...I thought I could hear you talking to someone and wanted to meet them too."

Her hand pushes me roughly so I'm ahead of her towards the stairs.

"You heard nothing, child. There is no one down here. Run along and freshen up. We'll bake together shortly...I have to do something first."

She turns around, heading back towards the doors. I should go upstairs. I know I should. But I can't.

"Oh no. I know that look. Don't do it."

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't!"

"Too late."

"Why do you do this?! Why don't you listen to me?!"

"Because if you don't act then you're just as wrong to ignore what's going on. Sure, it's likely safer to just do as you or Toriel say. But that's just choosing to hide. To let the problems around me win. I've lived like that already. To sink into myself and the darkness. I won't do that again. I won't let others go through it if I have the chance. So get mad all you want. I'm not going to stand by while they do things that will only make them suffer."

Flowey just stares at me. Thoughts running through his mind as I sprint after her.

"Nanny!"

She pauses.

"I told you to go upstairs."

"Not without you."

"Tell me, child. Do I not provide enough for you? Are the Ruins not good enough? Do you seek your own death that badly?"

[You felt your sins weighing on your neck.]

I glare at her in annoyance but she continues.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

"No."

She looks at me over her shoulder, her own eyes glaring back at me.

"No?"

"I will not leave you down here."

She huffs through her nose.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...If you leave the RUINS...They... ASGORE...Will kill you."

"You underestimate me."

"Please don't piss her off."

She snarls at me.

"I am only protecting you, do you understand?"

"No, you understand! I will not allow you to use me as an excuse. I am an adult. I can make my own choices. I will embrace the consequences of any action I take. I am responsible for my life. Not you."

"...Go to your room."

"Make me."

The intensity of our glares can generate harsh sparks.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

She runs for the door and now I'm pissed off.

"Don't you turn your back on me, bitch!"

Flowey is stunned by my snap but doesn't get a chance to respond. I drop Flowey's pot and give chase to Toriel. I never even hear the clay pot shatter. I speed up to make sure Toriel won't do something stupid.

"Don't ignore me! You fear something you can't control. You're letting the fear win. You're acting as stupid as the humans that banished you!"

She flinches for a second before turning around and facing now in front of the door that she despises. Though now that I see her and the door together, I notice the door bears the same symbol as her robes.

"You must really be unhappy. You want to leave so badly?"

"What made you get a moronic idea like that? Fuck no, I don't want to leave. All I want is for you to get your fuzzy ass upstairs so we can make cookies and read books."

"Hmph. And why should I believe that? You are not the first to tell me such lies."

"Oh for fuck's sake. I have been trying for god knows how long to be sweet with you because, in case you haven't noticed, I like you and consider you my freaking mom! So stop this nonsense and get away from that stupid door!"

She snorts, anger in her eyes. But then...she starts to giggle. The giggles then become manic and loud. Now I'm on edge.

"You...hehehe...You are just like the others. To think I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there...Eheheheh! You really are no different from them! Ha...Ha..."

I growl in annoyance. Is she really mocking me right now or is she losing her mind? I don't know. But it's really ticking me off either way.

"There is only one solution to this. You...Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

I scoff.

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone. Not even you."

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

Her voice shirks harshly and my soul appears in a glow of red. Seems we're fighting now. Just great.

[HEARTACHE begins to play in the background.]

[Toriel blocks the way!]

"Are you for real right now? You're really going to fight me over this crap?"

[Toriel prepares a magical attack.]

"*sigh* I guess you're leaving me no choice but to beat some sense into you. Very well...Bring it on!"

Her paw-like hands catch fire and she sweeps them in an arc, casting a trail of fireballs that are launched towards me. Simple enough to attempt evasion on their own, but then I find out that the fireballs can bounce off of the walls. I get hit a few times by these rouge ricocheting balls of flame.

[HP ███████████████ 15/24]

[Toriel looks through you.]

"And you criticize me for being nuts. Are you seeing this bullshit, Flowey? ...Flowey?"

Only now do I realize that I don't have the pot with me.

"Ah, fuck my life. Flowey! Hey! You okay?!"

I shout into the hall behind me. Seconds later he pops out of the ground, meaning this floor isn't solid.

"You jackass! I can't believe you dropped me!"

"So you're fine? Good. That makes one of us. Two, if you count Napstablook fleeing when he had the chance. Lucky bastard."

"Make your move, child!"

Flowey takes notice of what's going on.

"I told you! I told you and you wouldn't listen!"

"Oh my god! Stop nagging me like you're my wife! Just support me and keep out of fight radius!"

[FIGHT]

[ACT]

[ITEM]

[MERCY]

"Okay, what are my options?"

[ACT selected.]

[New options available.]

[CHECK]

[TALK]

"That's it? Fine. Simple is as simple be."

[TALK selected.]

[You couldn't think of any conversation topics.]

"This is pointless. I know you don't want to hurt me and you know I don't want to hurt you either. So let's stop this now before it gets crazy."

[Toriel looks through you.]

She launches the same attack as before. Only now there are two rows instead of one, but the pattern remains the same. This is a good thing.

[HP ███████████████ 15/24]

"You've really gotten fast, human."

"You sound surprised? Did you really think I didn't try with all that training?"

"Uh..."

"Fuck you, Flowey."

[TALK selected.]

[You tried to think of something to say again, but...]

"Quit wasting time doing this, Nanny. At this rate, we won't even have time to eat if we ever get cooking."

[Toriel takes a deep breath.]

"Geez, woman. You're like ice. So cold."

Her stony expression doesn't change as she unleashes the same attack yet again. Same pattern. Same spots of bounce off. Same easy steps to dodge.

[HP ███████████████ 15/24]

"This isn't a fight. It's not even a tussle. It's just sad."

"Are you really disappointed she's not trying to kill you?"

"I know how it sounds and as fucked up as it is, yeah."

"...Why?!"

"Because I don't like it when someone pushes me to do things with them, only to slack off while I do all the work. It pisses me off."

"While that does suck, you shouldn't feel that way right now. She doesn't want to hurt you and you don't want to hurt her...right?"

"Of course not. I don't want to hurt anyone. That's why I'm trying to talk to her."

[TALK selected.]

[Ironically, talking does not seem to be the solution to this situation.]

"Why won't you listen to me? Are you even able to hear me? Say something! Anything. Do something other than just stand there like an emotionless statue!"

"..."

[Toriel is acting aloof.]

The same attack is sent my way once more. It's gotten to the point where I just stand still and deflect the fireballs with my knife. I'm losing my patience with this repetitive shit.

"The hell am I suppose to do here? Die of boredom?"

{You can't reason with her when she gets like this.}

I flinch.

"So...You're chiming in now? Of all times?"

{You look like you can use all the help you can get.}

"*scoff* Do you not see my skills? I can do this no problem. I just can't understand what option I need to select."

"Human? Who are you talking to?"

To Flowey or anyone else for that matter, I'm chatting with no one.

"Oh, just a voice that seems to have random timing."

{I don't have random timing. It takes a lot of energy to manifest like this.}

"Wait, manifest? Are you a ghost?"

{I guess? Not really sure. I mean, I was dead. Fairly sure I still am. I don't even know how or why I woke up. I just...did.}

"You are one confused dude, ya know that?"

"They're not the only one."

I snarl at Flowey.

{I might be confused on some things, yes. But I'm not as confused as you.}

"Don't start shit with me, dude! I am so not in the mood and I will kick your dead ass if I have to"

{I'd like to see you try, punk.}

"Alright, what's your name, asshole?! I wanna know what to write on your headstone along with all the shit I'm gonna mock you with!"

{My name? It's Chara.}

"Well then, allow me to say this then...Fuck you, Chara!"

Just like that, the room goes completely dead. The air stills, the temperature chills, and the thrills are less than wanted. In an instant, the world that I know of goes dark for me and my body stands in a painful slump. Flowey's eyes widen in shock and Toriel finally does something other than stay still.

"C-Ch...Ch...Chara...? My boy...he's here...?"

A hauntingly dread hangs in the air like a thick miasma. Flowey only seems to realize that things are not what they seem when my red soul begins to tinge darker and darker. The color being swallowed by shadow until it is nothing more than a black heart.

"A black soul? How...Is that even possible?"

I twitch for a moment before coming back to life.

"Human? Are you okay?"

I shake my head and rub my eyes. My head really hurts. Looking around I see Toriel, her face is sorrowful and her eyes are pleading.

"Chara? Where is my son? Chara?"

Chara was her son? This woman was holding out on me when I asked if she had a family. Not cool. Still, she's calling out for a dead kid, right? Do I not matter? I'm right here. I thought she cared about me. Thought she loved me. I've been trying to be a good girl and talk to her. But maybe she's...

[Not worth talking to.]

I stand strong and leer at this woman whom I gave trust to. This seems to strike her attention.

"My child? Why are you looking at me like that?"

{Yeah, why are you looking at her like that?}

I snarl.

" **I am not your child.** "

My voice is different. More darker, colder, and deadly.

[FIGHT selected.]

Flowey attempts to question me but I take off at her in the blink of an eye, knife in hand. She's stunned. Hardly able to register the dark blur that is me till I'm in her face. There's a quick instance of time, a glimpse of what's to come, and she's able to move in time just as the knife is swung. I miss hitting her yet she now has a slash across her robe.

" **Next time, I won't miss.** "

{What the hell are you doing?!}

"Y...You...at my most vulnerable moment...you...really hate me that much?"

I turn to head back to my starting point.

" **Don't flatter yourself. I don't care enough to hate you.** "

She frowns.

"Child..."

" **No! Don't you dare say that!** "

I face her again and whatever hateful look I have on my face is enough to make her back up in intimidation.

" **I trusted you. I let you in. I thought you'd be different. Monsters are so much better than humans. But you...*growls* You're no better than they were. You never cared about me. I was just a replacement. A placeholder for the kid you lost.** "

"B-But that's not true."

" **You've shown no emotion since this fight started. You've been ignoring me this whole time. But the moment I say Chara, you get all teary eyed and talkative? I let you call me your daughter and you forget me the moment a ghost from your past pops up! You're no better than them. You never cared about me. No one cares about me. I am the abandoned one. I am unlovable. You broke my heart when I didn't think it was possible for it to shatter anymore than it already was. So congratulations. You managed to hurt me like no one has. And now...Now I will make you feel my pain. One turn at a time.** "

I walk back to my original position and she begins to cry, holding her muzzle to keep the sadness in. Flowey is just dumbfounded by my sudden turn to the dark side.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought you weren't going to...kill...?"

The icy stare down I'm giving him chills the life out of him.

"Y-You...Wh...What are you...?"

I merely grin and the whites of my eyes begin to fill with blackness. This terrifies the poor flower-boy.

"T-this...feeling? Why am I...Shaking? Hey...S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor!"

{I agree. This isn't how you win this.}

I growl to myself.

{What is with you? I swear to god if you hurt my mom, I'm gonna kill you.}

" **I'd like to see you try, brat.** "

{Stupid reckless jerk. I'm too dead for this crap.}

[Toriel prepares a magical attack but is weary now.]

Streams of fireballs fall from the top of the room in a crisscrossing double-helix pattern and accumulate at the floor. The streams have holes in the middle of them to dodge through. Heck, there are even two safe spots near both corners. This doesn't bode well for Toriel.

[HP ███████████████ 15/24]

" **My turn now.** "

{Hey, wait!}

" **What?** "

{You don't have to fight her.}

" **Not much else really on the table for choices**."

{Okay, talking isn't going to work, we know that! But if you really mean what you say and don't want to kill...You'll have to do something else!}

He's calling me out. Damn him. But he's right. I mean, what the fuck am I doing? I tried to strike Toriel! I could've killed her from my level of intent! That isn't something I'd do. That isn't me. This isn't me at all.

" **No...No, this is wrong. This is all wrong. This isn't me. This isn't me! THIS ISN'T ME!** "

My head hurts! I grip my head in one hand and my soul in the other. The black that makes up its color struggles to remain. My chest tightens in pain and I roar. The black in my soul swirls into its center and is flushed away by the encompassing blue. Once it's all gone, I feel drained and yet better at the same time.

{You...You okay?}

"I...I don't feel so good."

"Lynsie? Are you normal now?"

I look at Flowey and he sighs with relief.

"Phew! That creepy face is gone. What happened back there? You were so...different."

"You think I know?"

I look at my hands and the fake knife that's clasped so tightly that my fingers are stiffly locked around the handle.

"I...I was going to do a bad thing. Wasn't I?"

"Yeah...But that wasn't you. It was...Whatever that was."

I glare at the knife and put it back in my pocket. I don't need it. I don't want it. I will not attack her. But if talking won't work, what will? Let's see...No to FIGHT. ACT is a waste of time. I don't have any ITEMS. So that just leaves MERCY? But that's usually SPARE and FLEE. And I doubt I can FLEE from this fight. Not after all the crap that just went down. I need to check this.

"Yo, ghost-boy."

{Huh?}

"What do you think of this course of action?"

[MERCY selected.]

[New options available.]

[SPARE]

[FLEE]

{You're going to run? Not a bad idea, but not a winning one either.}

"No, not that one. This one."

{Spare? Worth a shot. I mean, what else is there really?}

"I know right?"

"You still talking to Chara?"

"We're agreeing on a plan."

"And that is?"

"You'll see."

[SPARE selected.]

Toriel looks at me funny. Not surprising as I've gone from trying to talk to her to then trying to kill her.

"...? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm sparing you."

She eyes me funny. Contemplating so many things.

"I don't understand."

"What's so hard to understand? I didn't want to fight you. I don't want to fight you still. I don't want to end up hurting you. So I'm done. I'm done trying to do anything. I offer you mercy. What say you?"

She pauses for a while. Time seems to stop. But then she makes her move. She attacks similar to her last attack but it's a little different. Thicker streams of fireballs, too thick to dodge through, but they do not sweep back and forth. Allowing careful me to keep safe between the streams only after finding it once I got hit a couple times trying to fit into it.

[HP ███████ 7/24]

"*panting* Okay...ow...Took more damage than I thought."

{Not bad though. That was some pretty fancy footwork you did there.}

"Thanks."

"You okay, human?"

I give Flowey a thumbs up and get ready for more junk to come.

[SPARE selected.]

"What are you doing? Attack or run away!"

"I choose none of that."

She hurls more of that same hard to dodge fireball streams. Only thing is now I know what I'm doing, so I only get hit once by the time her turn ends.

[HP ███ 3/24]

I can barely stand. I'm singed and searing in burn pain. I can't take much more of this. If she keeps this up, I'm as good as dead. Damn it, woman, accept my mercy already!

{You're doing great. Keep this up and you're golden."

"If this keeps up I'll be joining you in the afterlife, ghost-boy."

"Child...What are you proving this way? Fight me or leave!"

"There are more choices than that, Toriel. If I don't want to fight, I don't have to. If I don't want to leave, I don't have to. Problems don't just go away because you kill them or run away. You face them head on and never back down until their resolved."

"Can't you see that's not how the world works down here? I don't want to see you die. I need to know you are strong enough to make out of this wretched place alive. And I'm willing to give you my power if it means you'll survive."

"I will not kill my MOTHER!"

That slipped out of me but I don't regret it. My words pack enough of a punch that has her faltering.

"Stop it. Stop looking at me that way. Go away!"

She attacks again, yet something isn't right. The fireballs fall haphazardly from above but deliberately move away if they come close to me, making it impossible to take damage even if I move closer. I think I'm finally getting to her. I need to keep this going.

[HP ███ 3/24]

"Please...just go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but...We can have a good life here."

"I know that. I don't want to leave. I want to make this work. That's why I'm trying so fucking hard!"

[SPARE selected.]

I start to approach her and she trembles, either in fear or worry, I know not. So she attacks again, but again the flames avoid me.

[HP ███ 3/24]

"Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs."

"I can say the same to you."

[SPARE selected.]

I come to a stop in front of her and she meets my gaze with her own. Such sadness smears her features. Her hands tremble and the fire they hold flickers out. She crumbles right there, falling to her knees.

"Urgh...You are stronger than I thought..."

"I told you not to underestimate me."

"Listen to me, small one...If you go beyond this door, keep walking as far as you can. Eventually, you will reach an exit."

"Exit?"

"ASGORE...Do not let ASGORE take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed."

"War on humanity? Yeah, not the best plan since that didn't work out so well last time. Heh, funny enough, if you guys wait long enough we'll all end up wiping ourselves out for one dumb reason or another."

"You will be good, won't you? My child."

"You talk like you heard nothing I said. Damn it, Nanny, do I have to spell it out for you?"

I put my arms around her and embrace her tight. I will not let go until she comes to her senses. I refuse to let her remain like this. Her eyes widen and her face contorts with mixed emotions before settling on a defeated weak smile.

"Ha ha...Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child."

"Mother..."

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations...My loneliness...My fear...For you, my child...I will put them aside."

"Toriel..."

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS...I will not stop you. However, when you leave...Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

"Mom!"

She trembles hard when I snap. God, she still doesn't get it. This woman is as messed up as I am. Maybe that's why I care about her so much. Maybe in the depths of my soul, it believes that by saving her I'll be saving part of myself. I don't know. I ain't no psychologist after all.

"Let me make this as clear as possible for you. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. YOU!"

Her eyes water and I let her go.

"I know I'm not really your kid. I said and did some messed up shit. I regret it a lot. I let my feelings overwhelm me in the worst ways. But I want to make it right. I want to earn your forgiveness. I want to earn the right to be your daughter. Will you let me do this after the things I've done? Can you give me another chance, Toriel?"

She whimpers.

"You...you're really going to stay?"

"Yes. I told you before and I'll keep saying it if it helps. I am going to stay with you as long as you'll keep me. I'm not lying. I speak only truth. I am not leaving you. This is my home for as long as you'll have me stay. You will be my mother and I'll be your daughter for as long as you wish it to be so. Please, believe me."

{I think you've done it.}

She begins to cry, her arms go around me and nearly smother me in a warm healing hug.

"Lynsie, my child...Thank you. Forgive me for my earlier behavior. You were right. I was brash, unfeeling, and callous. I am appalled to call myself a mother. I attacked my own child. How are you able to still want to be around me after such happenings?"

{Now seal the deal.}

"No one is perfect, Nanny. We all make mistakes. It's how we learn from them that makes the difference. We can either learn to do better or end up repeating the same thing again. I can forgive you because I understand why you are the way you are. You have been through so much. You've loved. You've lost. You've tried to help. And yet fate has been so cruel to you. It forced you into this lonely home where all you see is danger outside its walls. You're scared of losing any more of those you end up close to. So you lash out because you don't know how else to respond to those feelings. I can't be mad at you for that."

She smiles softly and pets my head.

"You truly are a sweet child."

"I try."

{Thank you.}

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

Things revert to normal and I help her up to her feet.

"Come on, mom. Let's go back upstairs."

"Yes. I would like that very much."

"Holy cow! You actually did it!"

We look over at Flowey.

"Crap, we need a new pot for him."

"I am sure we can find something for him upstairs."

"Do ya mind waiting a little bit down here till we bring back something?"

"I don't mind really. It feels nice to let my roots stretch out."

We head back upstairs and return to life as before. Toriel is more relaxed now that her fears have been put to rest. I've doubled my efforts around the home to make amends for my actions in the fight we had. I sowed up the cut in her robe, even though she said I didn't have to. But she surprised me by sowing my shirt as well. As if showing the new bound we made, she sowed the symbol on her robes onto my shirt. She tells me it's called the Delta Rune, the emblem of monster kind. I wear it proudly. Chara talks to me more frequently now. Toriel often talks to him too and I have to tell her what he says. She was skeptical at first, hard to imagine a dead kid talking to your adoptive one, but he has me tell her things that only they'd know and it all set in there. The odd thing is that Flowey will talk to him too. The conversations they have, they're so personal. I feel uncomfortable being this third wheel. But the more they all talk, the more I learn about them. Things I won't share with anyone else. Like how Chara tends to call Flowey the name Asriel. I learn from Toriel's chats with him that this was the name of her biological son with none other than King Asgore. Yeah, that was a big fucking bomb drop. Toriel, this lonely hidden away woman, is the Queen to an entire race that is going to try to kill me. Yay!

Flowey got his pot replacement so he was able to come into the house again. We still train together, all be it a little intensely. I mean, I'm willing but he's less to do so. My guess is because he's afraid of losing Chara. I hate this feeling. Being a host to someone that others want more than they want me. It's when I have these moments, I go to the lookout of the old city and I talk to Chara. Just us. He's rather understanding. Like he's gone through a lot of the same things I have. I don't pry too much into his past and he doesn't push me on my reasons for trying to die. We are the same in a lot of ways. We both are haunted by the ghosts of our past lives on the surface. He's nice to have around for these chats even if I feel weird about having yet another guy follow me around at times where I'd rather be by myself. But at least Chara agreed to not pop up when I'm in the bathroom. Napstablook on the other hand...well...I have no clue. He's MY buddy. He only comes around for me. That much I enjoy. It feels oddly nice that a dude, even if he's a ghost monster, pays sole attention to me. Makes me feel wanted. And if I have to be girly, as is my gender, it makes me feel pretty too. God, feelings are weird. After the fight, Toriel allows me downstairs now. She still worries about me leaving, but the trust is there that I won't. Flowey and I use the larger space for better workouts. It does pay off in the long run. My stats increase more. I'm now HP 28, ATK 17, and DEF 13. The weird part now out of all this is, the more we train down here, the more I get curious. I'm now tempted to go beyond the door and see what's on the other side.


	6. Door

****WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^****

* * *

It's been a week since the incident with Toriel. I have trained nonstop, practiced my magic, sat through Toriel's teachings, and even took some personal time to meditate on the chaos of my mind. I have done enough work to go up another stat level. I am now at HP 32, ATK 19, and DEF 13. Flowey tells me the next time my stats increase, I should get a point for more defense. I have done so much over so long...And yet after all that...All the things I've been distracting myself with...I've found myself standing at the fated door she fears. I know she says it leads to doom but I sense no danger about it. It just seems to be a normal exit. I'm just staring at it contemplating the idea of opening it over not bothering to. Why? Why am I compelled to be here so damn much? Why do I keep doing this? I could be doing something else, anything else for that matter. I could be reading, sleeping, thinking up new food plans, or even help Toriel with her snail hunts. So why...What's so god damn special about this fucking door?!

"Are you going to stare at it all day or open it?"

I don't even flinch at Flowey's voice, mostly because I'm the one that let him loose down here.

"I'm contemplating a Schrödinger's cat scenario."

"A what?"

"Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment, sometimes described as a paradox. The scenario presents a cat that may be simultaneously both alive and dead, a state known as a quantum superposition, as a result of being linked to a random subatomic event that may or may not occur."

"Uh..."

"Let's say this...A cat, a flask of poison, and a radioactive source are placed in a sealed box. If an internal monitor, such as a Geiger counter, detects radioactivity, such as a single atom decaying, the flask is shattered and releases the poison, which kills the cat. The Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics implies that after a while, the cat is simultaneously alive and dead. Yet, when one looks in the box, one sees the cat either alive or dead not both alive and dead. This poses the question of when exactly quantum superposition ends and reality collapses into one possibility or the other. It's at that point the whole multiverse theory of things happen wherein one universe's timeline I open the door and in another I don't. Basically, this would be a hypothetical group of multiple separate universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, the physical laws and the constants that describe them. The different universes within the multiverse are called the 'parallel universes', 'other universes' or 'alternative universes'. But that's another barrel of fish I don't want to waste my bullets on shooting."

I look at Flowey and confusion paints his face. I can literally see the gears in his head trying to turn but are stuck from the info dump I took on him.

"In essence, I have at this moment both opened and not opened the door. Only when I make a choice does the timeline split. Thus creating universes that are similar up to the point the choice was made but differ on the path that reflects what I did. If I open it, that world doesn't. If I don't open it, that world does. That make sense?"

"...What the hell is Toriel teaching you?!"

"Oh, none of that. This is the sort of thing I'd look up for fun or out of boredom when I was on the surface."

"Wait, hold up...So you're telling me that you are actually smart?"

"Never said I wasn't. What gave you any indication that I was missing brain cells?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the lack of listening to reason and the idea of hugging the homicidal monsters that try to kill you! That ring any crazy bells for you?"

"To be fair, there is a fine line between genius and madness because they share the same places in the mind. Psychologists have discovered that creative people have a gene in common which is also linked to psychosis and depression. So who knows? Genius and madness have something in common. Both live in a world that is different from that which exists for everyone else. So maybe I am nuts. Or maybe I'm just seeing things others can't. There's a fine line between brilliance and insanity, my flower friend. And I have erased this line from my life in my own subtle way. Hehehe..."

"The creepy giggle tells me different."

I sigh through my nose and turn on my heels.

"I guess this is a world where I..."

[You hear a faint clicking sound.]

I pause and listen.

"Well?"

"Shhh..."

[You hear it again.]

"Looks like the cat lives!"

I spin around and kick the door hard, parting it open.

"Geez! You know you could've pushed it open, right?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

[knock, knock]

"Sounds like an opportunity. Best not keep it waiting too long."

"You are so corny sometimes."

I smirk, letting my curiosity get to me and follow the sound. With the door open, the dark path before us is cast in enough light so we can see. I bet Toriel uses her fire to see down here. Flowey dives into the ground and I wander down an extremely long corridor. And I do mean very long. Light no longer reaches the point where I am so I feel along the wall for guidance.

"Yo, flower-boy, you out there?"

"Just a bit further...You should be able to see me soon."

"Why's that?"

"There's a small hole in the ceiling that light shines in from."

"...For real?"

I get distracted and slam my face into a brick entry frame.

"Son of a bitch!"

"You okay?"

"I don't know...hoping my nose isn't broken."

I crawl into the room and meet up with Flowey who has sprouted on a small patch of grass growing in the sunlight that managed to pierce the mountain.

"Here, let me see the damage."

"Is it bad?"

He puts his leafs on my nose and wiggles it a litter, earning a little wince from me.

"Hmmm...I don't think it's broken. But no guarantees about getting black eyes."

"Great. Like that'll help these raccoon eyes."

[knock, knock]

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Flowey held my full attention so much so that I didn't hear the knocks coming from the exit door across from us. This door, it's archway holding the Delta Rune like the last door.

"Do you know who is doing that?"

Flowey shakes his head.

"I know a lot of things, but that one I don't. I learned not to go beyond that door the first time I tried."

"Oh...Well, here's hoping curiosity doesn't kill this cat."

He groans as I move over to the door that's a good 20 or 30 feet away.

[knock, knock]

"Who's there?"

There's silence.

"I said...Who's there?"

"...doughnut."

No...Did I really just get set up for a joke? Fuck it. Might as well play along.

"Doughnut who?"

"i doughnut recognize your voice. ya must be new."

Clever. Very clever. Not very funny, but clever. Okay mystery monster, two can play at this game.

[Knock, knock]

"...who's there?"

"Avenue."

"avenue who?"

"Avenue ever knocked on this door before?"

It's both a joke and a real question. First, there's snickering, but it doesn't last long and they sigh as composure is regained.

"heh...yeah, i do knock here often. but normally the old lady is the one who responds. where is she?"

Why do I feel like being a jerk right now?

"You mean Toriel? Oh, I killed her..."

"you what?!"

"With kindness. And if you're not careful, I just might slay you with sweetness too, buddy."

There's silence on his end.

"Oh come on. It was a joke. Like I'd really hurt the lady that took me in and calls me daughter. That would be the biggest bitch move in history."

"...that wasn't funny."

"Yeah...It left a bad taste in my mouth."

"best wash your mouth out with soap."

I sigh and lean my back against the door.

"So you chat with mom often?"

"we talk sometimes. she's mentioned you a little bit."

"Anything interesting?"

"nothing much...just...the two of ya got into a fight not too long ago."

I rub my face.

"Of course she'd bust that out to someone she'd figure I'd never meet."

"can i ask why?"

"Why what?"

"why'd ya fight?"

"She thought I was leaving her."

"...were you?"

"*scoff* No! Why would I leave? I have her, fucking mom of the millennium. What moron walks out on someone that gives a shit over someone so pathetic? The humans that fell before me were dumb shits to want to leave."

I kick the dirt in annoyance.

"You okay over there?"

"I'm fine, Flowey! Thanks for asking!"

He's paying attention to me only because it's what Toriel wants. He's sort of became her little spy.

"flowey? the fuck is flowey?"

"Talking flower that's been my buddy since I fell down here. He watches out for me. Teaches me how this world works and junk. Not a bad dude for someone with a weak sense of humor."

"ya fell down here, huh? so you really are a human."

"Last I check, yes."

"that's funny."

"Why?"

"i'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now."

"You don't say."

"but...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody."

"Good to know."

"capturing is too much work. it's way easier just to kill ya."

I tense up a little bit.

"And this went south real quick."

"relax. i'm only fucking with ya."

"Tell that to the other monsters that try to kill me."

"they must suck at doing so, as by law, you should be dead right now."

"Good luck on that happening."

"why ya say that?"

"Because of all the crap I've been through, I can honestly say I can't die. I get hurt, yeah, and pretty damn close to good Sir Death, but never do we meet. Only pass by one another like old friends saying hello before continuing on. *sigh into a groan* The fuck am I saying? Probably creeping you out by getting all deep and shit. Forget I said anything."

There's silence again.

"Yep. Scared you away. Go figure. Great job, Lynsie, ya idiot. No more than two minutes into a conversation and you say stupid crap."

I drop to sit on the floor. I belong in the dirt anyway.

"...wow, kid. that was...heh, ya sound nothing like what the king said you humans were like."

Part of me is glad he didn't leave. The other part is embarrassed because of the shit I said.

"While I can't say I'm like other humans, I'm glad to not be lumped in with such a dumb bunch."

"from what the old lady told me, you've been showing mercy to each and every monster ya come across. that true?"

"You sound as confused by this as everyone else."

"that's because it's not how things work down here."

"I know. Almost every day, someone reminds me that this is a kill or be killed world. But I don't see why. Why is it like that? I don't have to go around killing to become stronger. Nor do I want to end someone's life. Monsters are cool. And while I'm down here, in a place the world doesn't remember, I'd rather make a home than a tomb."

"you actually like it down here?"

"Better than being up there."

"man, how fucked up was your life before if people trying to kill you makes it better by comparison?"

Now is my turn for silence.

"kid? ya still there?"

"...I don't talk about personal shit to people I don't know properly yet."

"fair enough. the name is sans. sans the skeleton."

"Sans? Like Comic Sans the font?"

"you got a problem with my name?"

"Nah, dude, it's cool. I like that font."

"oh..."

"Your name is cooler than mine."

"what's your name?"

"Lynsie. It's an old name that comes from the United Kingdom. There are many different ways of spelling it or pronouncing it. One way is the old Scottish habitational name from Lindsey in Lincolnshire, England. This is first found in the form Lindissi, apparently a derivative of the British name of Lincoln. This was later added to the Old English element 'island' as a reference to the Isle of Linden Trees since the place was virtually cut off by the surrounding fenlands. The surname was taken to Scotland at an early date and is the name of an important and powerful Scottish family. The Irish later adopted it as an equivalent of various Gaelic names."

"damn! ya know a lot about your name."

"That's not the lame part yet."

"huh?"

"Before the mid-twentieth century, it was solely a male's name."

It's quiet for a moment before I hear laughter.

"hahaha...ya got a guy's name!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It's my name and I have to live with it. So enjoy your fun, ya cheeky ass."

"heh...i'm a skeleton, dummy. i don't have an ass."

Hearing that makes me grin evilly.

"Oh really? Huh...Well, that's rather disappointing."

There's a sound like he choked on air and I laugh loudly.

"Oh my god...I so wish I could see your face right now!"

"fuck you!"

"I bet you would, but you probably don't have a dick for that either!"

"*snarls* you cocky lil' shit!"

"*snickering* Sorry...I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself when the joke was presented before me."

"can ya speak up? i can't hear you over the sound of my shattered pride."

"Ah man...Don't be that way. Tell ya what...Take a free shot at me. I promise not to counter it."

He gets quiet in thought and I wait for what punches he'll throw my way.

"how old are ya?"

"Huh?"

"i said, how old are ya? i wanna know so i don't weird out some kid and piss off mommy."

"Smart move. I'm twenty-eight."

He goes quiet and for some reason, it feels unsettling.

"okay...i think i got something."

"Hit me with your best shot, bone-boy."

"alright...are you an archaeologist?"

"Why do you ask?"

"heh, because i've got a bone for you to examine."

I bite my tongue and he laughs.

"hehehe...yeah, that's what i thought. my jokes are too powerful for ya. try to remember that before ya step up to me again, kid."

I smirk to myself.

"Is that a challenge?"

He snorts.

"ya really want to pick a fight with me?"

"A fight, no. I'd rather pick your bones. Starting with your funny bone. I hear that one can be rather humerus."

There's a pause that becomes a chuckle.

"girl's got jokes...i like that about a woman."

"This explains where Nanny gets her jokes from. But it seems you hold out on her when it comes to the hard stuff."

"is that a good or bad thing?"

"A good thing. I find her humor cute when she does it right. You, however, are on a whole other level. I'd say god tier of jokes."

"flattery will get ya nowhere, kid. still nice to hear it though. it's also nice to hear someone else that likes sans-ational jokes."

"Heh...There might be a door between us, but you're the adorable one here, buddy."

He pauses for a moment.

"not sure you'd be saying that if ya ever saw me."

"Why?"

"well...i'm a skeleton."

"...So?"

"...ya do realize it kinda sounds like you're flirting with me, right?"

"Really? I thought I was just being cute."

Was I really flirting? It didn't feel like it. Wouldn't I know if I was? One man's flirt is another girl's compliment I guess.

"are all humans as weird as you?"

"I like to think I'm one of a kind. But being realistic, there are probably others like me out there. The universe is a pretty infinite place. Who's to say such things such as multiple 'me's wouldn't be a thing?"

"getting nerdy on me now?"

"I'll be nerdy if you geek out with me, bone-boy. That is...If you can get on my level."

"kid, ya got no idea what you're asking for."

"I don't know about that. We seem to have some great chemistry going on here."

"don't say i didn't warn ya."

"You didn't."

"...okay, now i won't feel bad about this."

"Bring it on!"

"fine...since ya brought up the whole infinite universe thing, then i take it ya know about multiverse theory."

"Funny enough, I was just talking about it earlier."

"then you understand the possibilities don't just extend to two worlds being made by a single choice, correct? any and every possibility that can or could happen makes a world. so there's this world where we're having this conversation, but another world where we aren't. a world where you didn't fall down here and someone else did. a world where you fell but died. a world where ya got killed by the first monster you met. even a world where you kill every monster ya see. anything, any little change or subtle difference here and there, makes up a whole other world. so if you think about it, one universe can have thousands upon millions of alternate timelines made up of varying changes."

"Dude...And here I thought I was the deep one."

"s-shut up!

"You're right though. All of that is a possibility. Like a hair with split ends, each branching path is different but still part of that same universe it originated from. It's fascinating to think of the crazy things that could be. Like, can you imagine a world where this was reversed? Where humans were forced underground and monsters ruled the surface?"

"hmmm...sounds nice."

"Or a world where humans and monsters switched race."

"me as a human? i bet i'd be hot as fuck."

"Or a world where this was all just a story someone made up for a video game or fanfiction."

"oh my god, could you imagine the shit that would make? random weirdos shipping people left and right regardless of lore, relationship status, or even blood. what a bunch of freaks."

"Dude...You guys know what shipping is down here?"

"uh...let's just say a lot of human trash ends up down here. some of it may or may not be things called anime and manga."

"...Got a favorite?"

"...maybe?"

"*snickers* Nice. Oh! Or a world where we swap roles with relatives/spouses."

"nah. screw that one. i like being the older brother."

"You have a brother?"

"just one. and you?"

"Human or monster?"

"um...both?"

"On the surface, I got an older bro and a younger sis. Down here, I consider Flowey like a bro. Not sure how old he is. Oh! Do ghosts count? 'Cause I got this spooky little kid that talks to me sometimes too."

"uh...what?"

"Eh, but enough about me. I've been prattling on for too long as it is. I wanna hear about you. This bro of yours got a name or am I digging too deep for my own good down here?"

"heh, i don't mind. a guy as epic as my bro needs his reputation to precede him."

"He's that cool?"

"the coolest."

"Nice."

"his name is papyrus..."

"Like the font?"

"it's a skeleton thing. tradition if you wanna call it that."

"It's cute."

"*gruff* anyway...my brother, papyrus...he's a human-hunting FANATIC."

"Sounds like I'm in trouble if he sees me."

"damn right. he isn't second in command of the royal guard for nothing."

"Most impressive. You must be proud."

"hell yeah, i'm proud. my bro is the best. no one messes with him unless they're looking to die."

"Awesome. That must mean as the older bro, you're a badass too."

There's a pause.

"y-yeah...i...i'm a real tough customer."

"You don't sound like you really buy what you're selling."

"i don't want to talk about it."

"Very well. I'll only say this...If the world beyond this door is as dark a place as everyone tells me, then I must admit to being envious of your ability to not only survive in such a world but to be able to share life with a sibling no less...That alone tells me you are far stronger than you know."

There is no sound for a long time after that. I want to think this skeleton named Sans is thinking over my words. In a world where people kill to gain strength, sometimes a little pep talk goes a long way.

[knock, knock]

Guessing we're back to this. That's fine. We can joke if you want us to.

"Who's there?"

"sans."

"Sans who?"

"are ya freaking kidding me? how did you forget me so fast?"

"*giggles* Never, bone-boy. I'd never forget someone so punny."

"heh. glad to hear that, kid. if ya really like my jokes, then be ready for more. i've got a skele-ton of them."

I smile to myself, finding peace in this moment.

"Sans..."

"yeah?"

"This is nice."

"eh, not a bad way to kill time on my end either."

"If it's okay with you...I wouldn't mind this being a thing. Not trying to make this weird or anything. I just...I feel comfortable talking with you."

"ya know...you seem rather trusting of monsters you don't know."

"I like to think showing some kindness can be a nice way to open more doors than being a huge cunt."

"are you sure that's a smart idea? being nice around here isn't a good thing. it's seen as a weakness. and weakness is seen as a big ass target for others to off ya. like, you could literally open your front door and witness a monster get killed because it was justified on the grounds of the dead one being 'too weak'. and that's something ya gotta live with. knowing that everyone's always watching ya. wanting ya dead and waiting, just waiting, for the first sign of weakness so they can kill ya."

"I know. But it's just how I want to be."

"so you know that one of these days, your 'kindness' is going to get ya killed."

"Heh...I have no doubt that you're right. But...I think I'd be okay with that."

Where the heck is this coming from? Why am I opening up like this?

"I'm being weird again, aren't I?"

"just a little."

"Sorry about that. But if you think I don't have my guard up, then you're the one that's too relaxed right now. I'm on my toes each time I leave the house. I've had to convince many monsters in here that I'm not worth the EXP. So many encounters, so many repeated actions and words. But it's not like I'm not learning from all this."

"what does that mean?"

"For a while now, Nanny's been teaching me how to do soul magic. I know only a few basics, mostly because humans can't do magic like we used to. Yet one of these tricks is to sense or see souls and reading its feelings."

I close my eyes, concentrate, then open them slowly. Looking at the door, I see a faint upside down heart come into view, a bit blurry due to being on the other side of these huge doors, but there all the same.

"I can see you, bone-boy. Your soul feels confused, much like anyone else down here that I've met so far. So, I can't really say you're a good guy or a bad guy. You're like on this strange middle level I can't pinpoint. This is why it seems like I'm not on my guard. I don't see you as dangerous...for now anyway."

"you can see me huh? then what am i doing right now?"

"I see your soul, not your body. There's still a door in the way, dingus, and I don't have x-ray vision. But if I had to guess, you probably just flipped me off. Am I right?"

"clever bitch...but x-ray vision would be a pretty cool power to have. though you wouldn't need it when it comes to me or my bro."

"Why? You boys naked or something?"

I hear what sounds like a scuffle then pounding on the door. That must have got him pretty good.

"no, we're not naked! why would ya even ask that? are ya some kind of freak?"

"Been called that most my life. So, maybe?"

"look, i'm just...nah. ya know what? forget it. i ain't gonna spoil it for you."

"Oh? You make it sound like we'll be seeing each other soon."

"maybe we will, maybe we won't. but that's up to you really. the doors to the ruins can't be opened from the outside."

"Dumb design flaw."

"so if ya do decide to show yourself out here, i guess that means you'll have to fight the old lady again."

"I doubt that. There might be some yelling or other shit like that, but we learned from what happened last time. That isn't happening again. I am not fighting her. I barely made it as is."

"oh yeah? what's your LV level? had to be pretty high to withstand her attacks."

"One."

I hear what sounds like a spit-take. Guess he was drinking something.

"one?! you're only a level one and you survived a fight with the old lady?!"

"Yep."

"how?!"

"The power of plot armor."

"no, seriously! how did you not die?!"

"I told you. Friendship. They say it's magic."

"you...you have to be bullshitting me. no one gets in a fight here and both people get out alive. at the very least, someone's badly hurt and forced into submission. but..."

"Hmmm?"

"but...the old lady...she told me what you did."

"And that was?"

"ya tried to talk to her...ya tried to be nice...she said at one point...you snapped..."

I feel my heart falter and not start up again after a couple seconds.

"ya tried to kill her...didn't ya? was that a lie?"

I pull my legs up to my chest.

"...Something happened at that moment. I don't know what it was. I felt...I felt this deeply seeded despair suddenly raise from the depths with such force and it consumed me. I was blinded by this feeling. I was in so much pain...I wanted her to feel it...Feel the hurt that I was experiencing...But I stopped myself before I did something I'd regret. That's not me. I'm not a killer. It's not who I am."

"but for a moment...it was."

I hold my breath.

"even if it was a moment of weakness...the intent was there. you were going to kill her."

"...Stop it."

"don't think of it as a bad thing. ya wanted her to listen to ya and she wasn't. what better way to get her attention than to come at her with a knife?"

"Stop it!"

"oh, i'm so sorry. am i hurting your feelings? is the big bad human gonna cry? or are ya gonna try to kill me too?"

"I҉ ̶Ş̨A̛̛I̡D̀ ̡̀͜S̛T̕͜O̷҉P̸͟!͜"

I hear gasping, both from him and Flowey, as I try to keep myself in control.

"Stop it! I'm not a killer! I don't want to hurt anyone! Stop saying I'm bad! I'm not like that! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not...*whimpering* I'm not a bad girl...Please...Just...Stop..."

My chest hurts.

"h-hey...settle down. look, i shouldn't have said that shit. just...don't go getting all teary-eyed over it."

It feels like there's a vice on my soul. Shit, this is bad.

"Fuck...Getting worse...Flowey! Go get Toriel!"

"What? Why?"

"J̶u̷st ̸d͡o̵ it̷!̕"

Flowey dives into the ground and I slam my head back against the door.

"A̕rg҉h!"

"human? what's going on? hey! talk to me, damn it!"

I grip my chest in one hand and claw the ground in the other. The pain is breaking past my tolerance.

"kid? ya there? what's happening? say something!"

"*roar* M͏҉a̴m̵a̛͞!"

The loud thunder of Toriel's running stampede can be felt before I actually hear it. I'm a wincing mess by the time she comes into view. Her expression is one I was expecting, overprotective concern.

"Child? What is happening?"

I don't think I can talk without making noises of pain, so I opt for a different way of communication. I show to tell. Meaning, I pop my soul out and now we both can see the damage. The small green heart is dulling to faint swirls of black that are creeping in.

"*gasp* Oh no...Not again...Do not fear, my child. I shall help you however I can."

"M̡ak͠e̷ įt͟ s̸t͞o͠p...M͝ake i͞t̶ st͘o̵p͟ ̴be͟f̛ore ͜I ̢d͘o͢ so̴m̴et͜h͠i͢ng͞ ͞b҉àd..͠.I̶ d̶on̕'t ̵w͠a͝n̨t̛ t͘o̡ do ͝a̴nýt̴hi̛ng̶ ͢ba̡d͢.͡.."

She terrified. I can see it in her eyes. She has no clue what to do. But I can tell there's an idea in her head and she scared from it. Now I'm the one that's worried. I'm worried because...I'm wanting her to do the idea she has. I want her to do something, anything if it'll keep this darkness from spreading out and taking over again. Forgive me Toriel...I trust you...But I'm scared too...So don't hate me.

"W̡h͢a̷t͝ ̡arȩ ͜y̶o͡u̡ doinģ? ͡H̴e͢l͝p̶ me̕.̀.̨.Do͡n'̷t͟ just͞ ͟s̡tar͡e at̕ m͟e li̢ke ̡I̛'͟m som̴é ̨s͢ìde͟sh̕ow͏ ̸fre̡àk..͘. **Do̕ so̴m͢ęthi̧ng b̷e͟fòre I d͞o!̵** "

The darkness is gathering more, removing color from the soul. Knowing what happened last time, when that black soul formed, she reacts in desperation.

"Forgive me, my child!"

Her hands go around my throat and start squeezing. Naturally, instinct has me trying to stop this. My fingers claw for her hands, my legs kick out, my body overall thrashes in its desperate need to breathe so it can live. All this made even harder against the door. Most likely scaring the shit out of Sans. If he's still there that is.

"Shhhhh...Hush child...It will be okay. Do not fight this. I am helping you as you wanted me to. Now settle down and go to sleep. All will be better when you wake up. You will see. I promise. Things will be better. *crying* So just do as I say and sleep!"

I can normally hold my breath for around three and a half minutes underwater, with that only being about two minutes on land. This is minute four and my lungs are burning with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns! Air isn't the only thing cut off in this choke. The blood supply to my brain is also being cut off. I...I can't move...Getting hared to form thoughts...Sight fading...Please stop at making me pass out and not strangle me to death or break my neck...okay mom?

"*weak* T҉hank̡ ̛yo͞u̴.̨...nanny..."

My limbs fall motionless and my head lolls back like a rag doll. The last thing I see before everything disappears when my eyes go looking at the back of my skull is her sad face and all those tears.

Toriel on her end gives it a few more seconds before releasing the human's throat from her grip. There is no life in the body now and the soul flickers faintly as the black ebbs from it before slowly sinking back into its host.

"*whimper* What have I done? How could I..."

"holy shit! did ya just kill the human?!"

Sans's sudden voice startles her.

"Sans?! W-What are you...How long have you...?"

"been here quite a while really. been chatting with your 'daughter'. is she...ya know...dead?"

Good question. Toriel wasn't trying to kill but as a Boss Monster, her strength can be immense even when controlled. Slowly, with trembling fingers, she reached out and felt the human's neck. It took a bit of searching, the small beating was very hard to find, but it was there none the less...a pulse. Toriel heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness...She is still alive."

"geez...well, that's some good news."

"Are you not a sentry that hunts humans?"

"yeah?"

"Would it not please you knowing of her death?"

"and have to do my job? fuck that. it's too much crap and paperwork. not like anyone will believe me if i show up with a human soul. fuckers will think pap did it and i'm just the errand boy making his delivery. believe me, i like it better when no humans fall. that way, i can just nap the day away."

That made her smile. Sans had been a friend of sorts over the years. They met by random timing when she was walking around and he knocked on the door. One thing leads to another and a small bond was made over bad jokes. Sometimes he'd bring her books and read them to her, or play silly word games. But she enjoyed the company that he was, even if it was short lived. He can't be at this door 24/7. He has a home and a brother to tend to. A family...Much like the human had now become to her.

"so...mind if i ask what happened?"

She pulled the unconscious human into her arms.

"Her soul...It does something I have never seen before."

"like what?"

"It changes color."

"...really?"

"And moments ago, it tried to become another color. The bad one I told you of before."

"ya mean the black soul?"

"Correct."

"never heard of a black soul before. i don't even think it's in the official books."

"I have not seen one either till this child. Only in rumors during the war did whispers of black souls reach my ears. Relentless humans of power that were like the berserkers of myth. This child...I have been caring for her a long time now...She is not like those beasts I heard of."

"but her soul turns black, right? that's when she...snaps?"

"I do not understand why or what makes her flip like that. There is so much she does not tell me about her past. So much pain she keeps hidden to herself. I...I think it comes from her suffering."

"...then...what are ya gonna do?"

Her hold on the human tightens.

"I will do my best to quell the demons of her past and keep her soul pure. She is not a violent human by nature. It is not in her to do harm."

"but what if she does? what if one day, ya can't fix her and she goes nuts? do ya really think ya got it in ya to kill another kid? and one ya call family no less?"

She goes quiet.

"tori? you okay?"

"Sans...If the human ever comes through this door...Could you please, please promise me something?"

"...tori, ya know how i feel about making promises."

"Please!"

She trembles, clutching the human in her motherly embrace.

"Please...*sniffling* Please...As long as she remains the good girl that she is...Do not harm her or turn her into the Royal Guard...Show her the mercy that she has shown others."

"you're asking me to keep a very big promise."

"I'm not finished..."

She bites her lip in knowing of the next words to leave her.

"But...But if she changes...If her LV ever increases or she loses herself to the darkness of the Black Soul...I need you to spare her from becoming that which is feared...Please...If she ever stops being my child...Do not let her remain in such misery. Can you do that for me, Sans? Can you be strong for me?"

"tori..."

"I beg of you as a friend and not order you as your Queen. I...I cannot bring myself to do harm to humans anymore. I cannot allow my husband to collect another soul and bring about more pain. I just...I cannot do this for much longer if I know nothing is going to change. This child...She is the first ray of light to come to this hellish world in so long...If her light goes out, then I cannot see myself going any further..."

"hey! don't say shit like that! ya can't throw in the towel over some stupid human!"

"This human is my daughter! My only living child! She is all I have left in this world of the family I have lost! And I will not live with knowing I was still too weak to save even a single life that I hold dear!"

There's silence for some time as she calms down.

"Forgive me...I am not as strong as I once was. I should not have to burden others with my problems."

She stands up and turns away from the door.

"tori..."

She pauses.

"i...*sigh* i promise."

"You...You will?"

"i ain't gonna like it. but i can try to keep a socket on her if she ever does leave the ruins. it is my job, after all, to look out for humans."

She smiles softly.

"Thank you, Sans."

"don't thank me, tori. i ain't doing this because ya want to put your hopes and dreams into the kid. i'm doing it because i don't want ya to beat yourself up over some stupid shit and end up dusting yourself. we monsters died enough in the war and die enough now that it's over. don't go hurting yourself over a human or i'm gonna bust in there and beat the crap out of the both of ya! ya got that, old lady?!"

She can't help the giggle that escapes her.

"You are a good friend, Sans. I hope you can be as good a friend to her as you are with me."

"*scoff* whatever. i gotta get going anyway. papyrus will be stopping by my station soon and i don't feel like being yelled at for the next hour or two. so...chat with ya later, tori."

"Take care, Sans."

She listens as he leaves, the crunching of snow fading in the distance.

"Are you still down here, little flower?"

Flowey peeks from the grassy patch.

"Is it safe? Is she okay?"

"For now, she rests. You were with her when this happened, yes?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Tell me, do you know what caused her to shift?"

"I...I couldn't hear everything. I was here and she was at the door, talking to him. It looked like they were having a good time. Then...She...It looked like she was getting sad. Then she was shouting that she wasn't bad and refused to kill. It looked like she was fighting the change but wasn't sure she could. So she had me get you."

"Hmmm..."

She thinks as she begins to head back to the house stairs.

"Come, little flower. We must make sure she is well before she wakes."

Flowey nods and sinks into the ground to return to his pot at the base of the stairs. Toriel soon follows, picking up his pot while heading upstairs and bring them to the child bedroom. Here is where the three remain. Toriel and Flowey monitor the human, making sure she's okay until she wakes up. Although for Toriel, the waiting wasn't the hardest part. In fact, waiting made it worst. The more time passed, the more her neck began to show the bruising of her hands. The guilt weighed heavily in her stomach.

 _The world is dark again, cast into the shadows of an unending emptiness. I must be about to dream of that voice again, the jerk. How many times have I had this dream already? Eight? Nine? Maybe ten times now? Who the friggidy fraggle knows. But something feels a bit off. The cold isn't so bone-chilling as it normally is. This is different. I can move. I can see my body. I am more than able to experience this place in thought alone. This world isn't just all nothingness. There is a single gray door._

 _Curiosity compels me to open this door without even thinking. It was like the odd call to go down to Toriel's basement. A strange force pulls me inside, causing the door to shut and disappear as though it never was. There's a sudden flash that blinds me for a moment and when my sight returns, I find myself in a gray room...but not alone._

 _There's a much taller than me figure at the back of the room facing a wall with its back to me. Its body is shrouded in black with the only color I can see being the bleach white of its head. Vaguely the faintest hint of red around collarbone of its neck, a sweater maybe? I know better than to alert this figure to my presence. I concentrate and try to read its soul, but I can't find it. There's a spot where it should be yet no heart appears in my vision. Is it damaged or something? What the hell is this thing?_

 _Suddenly it perks up, turning its head to look my way. Yep, called it on the red being part of a turtleneck sweater, but that's the only part there is as everything else is coated in blackness. It gives me a twisted smile and its eyes light up red, all of which is even freakier looking due to the cracks on its eye sockets, one going down from his left eye the other going up from his right eye._

 _Nope! So much nope right now! Fuck this! Fuck this dream! Fuck this guy! Fuck my life! Fuck everything!_

 _I attempt to move, only to discover I can't. The familiar chills of death run down my spine as this thing turns completely to face me._

"💧 🕈 ✋ ✌ ✡ 💣 ❄ ✌👍 ❄ ✌👍 📪 ✋❄❄ 📬" (SO WE FINALLY MEET FACE TO FACE, LITTLE ONE.)

 _Don't show any weakness to this fucker. All he does is mess with you. Send all power reserves to the deflector shields! God, I'm a nerd even when I'm giving myself a pep-talk!_

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ ✠🏱 💧💧✋ 📬📬📬❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ ✌👍 💧 💣 ❄ ✡✋ ❄ ❄ 💧 🕈 ✌ ✡ ✌ 📬" (HMMM...THAT EXPRESSION...THAT'S THE FACE OF SOMEONE TRYING NOT TO SHOW ANY FEAR.)

 _God dingus damn it!_

"❄ 🏱🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌❄ ✌💧 📪 ✌ 🕈 💣 ❄ 👍 ✌ ✋ ✡ ❄ ✌❄📪 ✋ 👎 👎📪 ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 👎 👌 ✌ ✌✋👎📬 👌 ✞ ✡ ✌ ✌✋👎📬" (TO PUT YOU AT EASE, ALLOW ME TO CLARIFY THAT, INDEED, YOU SOUND BE AFRAID. BE VERY AFRAID.)

 _Don't ask stupid questions! For the love of God, resist the urge to ask..._

"Why? And how is that suppose to put me at ease?"

 _You fucking idiot!_

" 📪 👎✋👎 ✋ 💧✌✡ 🏱🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌❄ ✌💧 ✍ 💧✋ ✡ 💣 📪 ❄ ✌✞ 💧🕆👍 ✌ 💧 ✋🏱 ❄ ❄ 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄📬 📬📬📬🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 💣 ✌ ❄ ❄ 💧✌✡ 🕈✌💧📬📬📬" (OH, DID I SAY PUT YOU AT EASE? SILLY ME, TO HAVE SUCH A SLIP OF THE TOUNGE LIKE THAT. HEH...WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS...)

 _He rushes at me so fast I'm not even sure I saw actual movement. All I know is now I'm pinned to a wall that he's holding me to._

"✋ ✌💣 ✋ ❄ 🏱🕆 ✡ 🕆 ✌🏱✌ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ✋ 💣 ❄ ✌ 🏱✋ 👍 💧 💧 👌 😐 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈✋ ✞ 👌 ✌👌 ❄ 🏱🕆❄ 👌✌👍😐 ❄ ❄ ✏" (I AM GOING TO PULL YOU APART INTO NOTHING MORE THAN PIECES SO BROKEN THAT NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO PUT BACK TOGETHER!)

 _HOLY FUCKING ASS CRACKERS!_

"🖂💧❄✋ 👎 💧 ✋👍😐 ✋ 🖂" (*STIFLED SNICKERING*)

 _Wait...Did he just..._

" 📬📬📬 ✋✞ 💣 📬 ✋❄ ✌💧 👌 💧🕆👍 ✌ ❄✋💣 💧✋ 👍 ✋ 🕈✌💧 ✌👌 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌👍❄ 🕈✋❄ 💧 💣 📬 ✋ 👍 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 💧✋💧❄ 👌 ✋ ✌👌 ❄ 💧👍✌ ✡ 🕆 💧 💧 💧💧📬" (HEHEHE...FORGIVE ME. IT HAS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE I WAS ABLE TO INTERACT WITH SOMEONE. I COULDN'T RESIST BEING ABLE TO SCARE YOU SENSELESS.)

 _He puts me down and my knees give out much to his interest._

"💧 💣💧 ✋ 💣✌✡ ✌✞ ✞ 👎✋👎 💣✡💧 📬 🕈✌💧 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ 💣🕆👍 ✡ 🕆✍" (SEEMS I MAY HAVE OVER DID MYSELF. WAS THAT TOO MUCH FOR YOU?)

"I think I just shit out my heart..."

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬💧🕆👌 👍❄ ✋💧 ✠❄ 💣 ✡ 💧🕆👌👎🕆 👎 🕈 🕆 👎 ✋ ❄ 💧 👎🕆 💧💧📬 ✋🕯 💣✌😐 ✌ 💣 ❄✌ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ 🏱 ✞ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 👍✋👎 ❄💧 ✋ 🕆 🕆❄🕆 👍 🕆 ❄ 💧📬" (HMMM...SUBJECT IS EXTREMELY SUBDUED WHEN UNDER INTENSE DURESS. I'LL MAKE A MENTAL NOTE OF THAT TO PREVENT FURTHER INCIDENTS IN OUR FUTURE ENCOUNTERS.)

 _He offers me his hand while I get my breathing back under control. Dear lord, he fucking almost scared me to death. He went from zero to Satan in nothing flat. I better keep my cool around him for the sake of my health and sanity. When I'm able to stop shaking, I cautiously give him my hand and I notice something odd about him. Well, more than usual I guess. The parts of him that are white appear to be like bone yet different. There are also holes in the palms of both hands like something's missing or was taken out. He jerks me off the floor with ease. The guy is strong for looking like a stiff._

" ✞ ❄ 👌💧 ✞✌ ❄ 📪 ✌ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍ ✡ 💧 ✌ 🕈✌✡💧 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 📬 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 👎📬 ✋❄ 💣 ✌ 💧 ✡ 🕆 💣✋ 👎 ✋💧 ✌ 🕈✌✡💧 ✌👍❄✋✞ 📬 ✋❄ 💧🏱 ✌😐💧 ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✋ ❄ ✋ 👍 📬 ✋ ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄📬 ✋ 👍✌ 🕯❄ 💧❄✌ 👎 ❄✌ 😐✋ 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✋ ✌ ❄ 🕆 👎 👎 ✞ 🏱 👎 💧👍🕆💣📬" (EVER THE OBSERVANT ONE, AREN'T YOU? EYES ALWAYS ON SOMETHING. THAT'S GOOD. IT MEANS YOUR MIND IS ALWAYS ACTIVE. IT SPEAKS TO YOUR INTELLIGENCE. I LIKE THAT. I CAN'T STAND TALKING WITH THE IGNORANT UNDERDEVELOPED SCUM.)

"Thanks, I guess? Not really sure what's going on here. But quick question...Are you...?"

"✌ 💧😐 ❄ ✍ ✡ 💧📬 ✋ 🕈✌💧 👌 ✋ ✋ ❄ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆 🕈 🕯❄ ✋ ❄ ✌💧😐📬" (A SKELETON? YES. I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WEREN'T GOING TO ASK.)

"How do you figure that?"

"✋ 👍✌ 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✋✠✌❄✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 🏱✌ ❄💧 💣✡ 💧😐🕆 🕈 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎📪 🕈 ✋👍 ✋💧 💧❄✋ ✋ 💣✋ 👌✡ ❄ 🕈✌✡📪 ✋💧 ✋ ✌ 🕆 👎 ❄ 👌 ✈🕆✋❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ✡📬" (I CAN SEE YOU ARE FIXATING YOUR GAZE ON PARTS OF MY SKULL WHILE YOUR HAND, WHICH IS STILL IN MINE BY THE WAY, IS FEELING AROUND THE BONE QUITE INTENTLY.)

 _I blush and yank my hand back, which makes him smirk._

"💧🕆👍 ✌ ✌🕆 ❄✡ ✋ ❄ 💣 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄📬 ✌ 👎 ✋🕯💣 ✌ 💧❄ ✌ 💧💧📬 🕈 ✡📬📬📬🕈 ✌❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 ✡ 🕆 💣 ❄ 💧✌✡ ✋ 💧 😐 🕈✍" (SUCH A NAUGHTY GIRL TO FEEL ME LIKE THAT. AND I'M A STRANGER NO LESS. WHY...WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY IF SHE KNEW?)

 _I'm getting too flustered for this shit._

"Buddy, I am so close to slapping you that it ain't even funny."

" 👎 💧🕆👍 ❄✌ ✋✌❄✋ 📬 ❄ ✋😐 ✡ 🕆🕯👎 ✌ 💣 💣 ✞ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 👎📬" (NO NEED FOR SUCH RETALIATION. NOT LIKE YOU'D HARM ME EVEN IF YOU TRIED.)

"Are you implying that I'm weak?"

" ❄ ✞ 👍 💧 📬 ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ❄ ✞ ✋👎📬 ✌ 🏱 ✌👍 👌 ❄🕈 ❄✋💣 ✌ 👎 💧🏱✌👍 📬 ❄ ✋ 💧 ✋😐 💧❄ ❄ 👎 ❄ 💣✌❄❄ 📬 ❄ ✋ 💣✌❄❄ 💧 📬" (NOT EVEN CLOSE. THIS IS THE VOID. A PLACE BETWEEN TIME AND SPACE. THINGS LIKE STRENGTH DO NOT MATTER HERE. NOTHING MATTERS HERE.)

 _Joke detected. Proceed with being a dork._

"You're wrong."

" 💣💣💣✍" (HMMM?)

"Everything is matter!"

 _I laugh nervously as he blinks at me a few times. Wow...My lameness has hit new lows. This is around the time Flowey or Chara would mock me for it. I sigh in defeat, only to perk up when I hear him slap a hand over his mouth. He's trying not to chuckle but the hole in his hand doesn't really help._

"❄ ✌❄📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ 🕈✌💧 ✌🕈 🕆 📪 🕆💣✌ 📬" (THAT...THAT WAS AWFUL, HUMAN.)

"Then why are you laughing, sir?"

"✋❄🕯💧 ✌ 🏱✋❄✡ ✌🕆 📬" (IT'S A PITY LAUGH.)

"Heh. If you say so. Figured all skeletons had easily tickled funny bones. At least, that's the impression I got from Sans anyway."

 _He flinches upon hearing that name._

"Judging by that reaction, I seem to have struck a nerve. Rather interesting considering, as a skeleton, you don't have the guts for such things."

 _A small amount of red dusts his cheekbones and he groans at my increasingly bad puns._

"❄ ✌❄ 👌 ✌👎📬📬📬✌ ✋❄ ❄ 😐 🕈✌💧 ✋ ❄ ✌👍❄✋ ✌ 👎 👍 🕆🏱❄ 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈✋❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✋👌 💧 💧 🕆💣 📬" (THAT BONEHEAD...ALL IT TOOK WAS ONE INTERACTION AND HE CORRUPTED YOU WITH HIS TERRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR.)

"So you do know him? Cool. Does he randomly get pulled into weird doors in his dreams too?"

" 📬 ✡ 🕆 🕈✋ ❄ 👌 💧 ✋ 💧✌ 💧 📬 ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ✌ 🏱 ✌👍 🕈 ✡ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎 ✋ 🕈✋ 👍 ✞ ❄ 💣 ❄📬" (NO. YOU WILL NOT BE SEEING SANS HERE. THIS IS A PLACE WHERE ONLY YOU AND I WILL CONVERGE TO MEET.)

"So...This is going to be a thing with us then? Me randomly popping in and saying hi?"

"✌ ❄ 🕆💧✌ 👎 🏱✌ 👎 💧 ✋ ✋🕯💣 ❄ 💣 ❄✋ ✡ 🕆 ✋ 💧❄✌ 👎✌ 👎💧 👍 💣🏱✌ ✡📬" (A THOUSAND PARDONS IF I'M NOT MEETING YOUR HIGH STANDARDS FOR COMPANY.)

"That's not what I meant. Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just confused by this...whatever this is. I recall each of these moments. Each time we chat. I'm not even sure these are dreams anymore based on I'm able to vividly remember all this. So finally meeting the owner of the voice that comes into my head is throwing me off a little. I'm not very good at making the best first impressions."

"✋ 😐 🕈📬 ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 👎 💣 ✌ ✌👍✋💧❄ 🕆👍😐📪 💣 💣👌 ✍" (I KNOW. YOU CALLED ME A RACIST FUCK, REMEMBER?)

"*nervous giggles* Oh yeah...heh...I...I forgot about that. My bad?"

 _He sneers a little before regaining composure._

"❄ 👌 ✌✋ 📪 ✋ 🕈✌💧 💧💧 ❄ ✌ 🏱 ✌💧✌ ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ✌👍❄✋ ✌💧 🕈 📬 💧 ✋🕯💣 🕈✋ ✋ ❄ ✞ 😐 ❄ ✌❄ 💣 💣 ❄ ✌ 👎 👍✌ 🕆💧 ✞ 📬 👌🕆❄ 💣✌✡👌 ✡ 🕆 💣✌😐 ✌ 🏱 ✋ ❄ ✌👌 🕆❄ ✋ 💧❄ ✋💣🏱 💧💧✋ 💧📬 💧👍✌ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ❄ 👎 ✌❄ 📪 🕈 ✋ ❄ ❄✌✋ ✋ 📪 ✋💧 🕯❄ ❄ 👌 💧❄ 🕈✌✡ ❄✋ ✌ 🕈 ✌👍 📬" (TO BE FAIR, I WAS LESS THAN PLEASANT IN THAT INTERACTION AS WELL. SO I'M WILLING TO OVERLOOK THAT MOMENT AND CALL US EVEN. BUT MAYBE YOU MAKE A POINT ABOUT FIRST IMPRESSIONS. SCARING YOU HALF TO DEATH, WHILE ENTERTAINING, ISN'T THE BEST WAY OF GREETING A NEW FACE.)

 _I guess if he's willing to forgive and forget, I can be a big girl about this too._

"Then allow me to introduce myself. Greetings good sir, I am Lynsie. Might I be so bold as to ask who you might be? Since this will be a reoccurring and continuing thing."

"✋ 😐 🕈 ✞ ✡ 🕈 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 📪 🕆💣✌ 📬 ✋🕯✞ 👌 💣 ✋❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 💧✋ 👍 ✡ 🕆 📬 🕈 ✋👍 📪 ✈🕆✋❄ ✌ 😐 ✡ ✋ ✌✞ ❄ 💧✌✡📪 ✋🕯💣 ✌ ✋❄❄ 👎✋💧✌🏱🏱 ✋ ❄ 👎📬" (I KNOW VERY WELL WHO YOU ARE, HUMAN. I'VE BEEN MONITORING YOU SINCE YOU FELL. WHICH, QUITE FRANKLY I HAVE TO SAY, I'M A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED.)

"You've been watching me? Wait...I'm disappointing? What? How? Why?"

"✡ 🕆🕯 😐✋ 👎 👌 ✋ 📬" (YOU'RE KIND OF BORING.)

"I'm boring? How the hell am I boring? Did you not see any of the crap I've been through?! Did you not see Toriel need to strangle me?! How the fuck is that boring?!"

 _A cheeky smirk plays on his face...that cocky son of a bone!_

" 📬 ✋ ✌👎 ✌ ✋ ❄ ✌❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 👎 ✌ ✌ ✌💣🕆💧✋ ✌👍❄✋ 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆📬" (HEH. I HAD A FEELING THAT WOULD DRAG AN AMUSING REACTION OUT OF YOU.)

 _My eye twitches._

"I'm just a toy to you, aren't I?"

 _His expression changes to a more serious one._

" ✌ 💣 ✋❄📬 ✌ 🕆💣 ✌💧✋👎 📪 ✋ ✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌❄ ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ 📬 ❄ ✋💧 💣 ✋💧 💧 🏱✌ ✌❄ 💣 ❄ 🕈 👎 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👍 💧👍✋ 🕆💧📬 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✋ ✌💧 ✞ 👌 ✌👌 ❄ ✌👍 ✌❄🕆 ✌ ✡📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ ✋💧📪 👍 🕆 💧 📪 🕆 ❄✋ ✡ 🕆 📬" (FAR FROM IT. ALL HUMOR ASIDE, I FIND YOU RATHER INTERESTING. THIS ROOM IS SEPARATE FROM THE WORLD YOU KNOW WHEN YOU ARE CONSCIOUS. NO ONE AND NO THING HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO REACH HERE NATURALLY...THAT IS, OF COURSE, UNTIL YOU FELL.)

"You're suggesting that this place is a dimensional rift or pocket dimension that solely consists of this room and only this room."

 _The grin he gets is creepy._

"✋ 😐 🕈 ✡ 🕆 🕈 👍 ✞ 📬 ✡ 🕆 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎✋ 💣🕆 ❄✋✞ 💧 ❄ ✡ 🕈✌💧 ✞ ✡ ✋ ❄ ✋ 📬" (I KNEW YOU WERE CLEVER. YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF MULTIVERSE THEORY WAS VERY ENLIGHTENING.)

"I have a basic understanding in most scientific studies. It's amazing the kind of stuff I end up looking up when I'm bored. My most recent studies being string theory and multiverse theory."

"❄ ✡ 🕆 👍✌ ✌💧🏱 🕈 ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 🏱 💧💧✋👌 📬 ❄ ✋💧 💣 💧❄✋ ✠✋💧❄ ❄ 💧✌💣 🏱 ✋ ❄ ✌💧 ❄ 💣✌✋ 👎✋💣 💧✋ 🏱 ✌ 📪 👌🕆❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✈🕆✋ ❄ ❄ 💧✌💣 ✞ 📬" (THEN YOU CAN GRASP HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE. THIS ROOM STILL EXIST ON THE SAME POINT AS THE MAIN DIMENSION PLANE, BUT IS NOT QUIET ON THE SAME LEVEL.)

"Hmmm...Like a weak rip in the fabric of the blanket of time. This room is still connected by the loose threads but isn't fully patched in, if you mind such phrasing."

" ✠✌👍❄ ✡📬 ✞ ✡ ✋👍 ✌ ✌ ✡ 👌✡ ❄ 🕈✌✡📬 💧✋💣🏱 ✌ 👎 👍❄✋✞ 📬" (EXACTLY. VERY NICE ANALOGY BY THE WAY. SIMPLE AND EFFECTIVE.)

"I try. But I do believe we are missing a very important part of this equation."

"✌ 👎 🕈 ✌❄ 💣✋ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ 👌 ✍" (AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?)

"How the heck am I here? I'm just a mere human with the weakest amount of magic you can possibly imagine. How could I possibly be capable of inter-dimensional travel?"

 _An inquisitive look falls to him, his pinprick eyes close in thought. It's not a bad look on him. Kind of charming actually. Very natural looking. Did I stump you, mystery man?_

"✌ 🏱 💧💧✋👌 ✠🏱 ✌ ✌❄✋ 👍 🕆 👎 👌 ✌💧❄ ✌ 🏱 👍❄✋ 📬 ❄ ✌ 👍 🕆 👎 ✌✞ ❄ ✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 ❄ ❄ ✡ 🏱 ❄ 👍❄✋ ✡ 🕆📬 ✌❄ ❄ ✋💧😐 ✡ 🕆 👌 👎✡ ✋😐 ✡ 👌 ✋ 👎 👎 🕆💧 💧💧📪 ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 💣✋ ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ✋ 👎 ❄ 💧✌✞ ✡ 🕆 💧💧 👍 💧 ❄❄✋ 🏱🕆 🏱 💧 💧📬" (A POSSIBLE EXPLANATION COULD BE ASTRAL PROJECTION. THE FALL COULD HAVE TRIGGERED YOUR SOUL TO TRY PROTECTING YOU. AT THE RISK OF YOUR BODY LIKELY BEING RENDERED USELESS, YOUR SOUL MIGHT HAVE TRIED TO SAVE YOUR ESSENCE FOR RESETTING PURPOSES.)

 _Now I'm the one confused._

 _"_ What do you mean by that?"

"✡ 🕆 🕈✋ ✋ 👎 ❄ ✌❄ 🕆❄ ✋ 👎🕆 ❄✋💣 📬 ✋🕯💣 💧🕆 ✌ 👍🕆 ✋ 🕆💧 💣✋ 👎📪 💧🕆👍 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 💧 📪 🕈 🕆 👎 ✡ 👎✋💧👍 ✞ ✋ 💧🕆👍 🕈 👎 💧 ✡ 🕆 🕈 📬" (YOU WILL FIND THAT OUT IN DUE TIME. I'M SURE A CURIOUS MIND, SUCH AS YOURSELF, WOULD ENJOY DISCOVERING SUCH WONDERS ON YOUR OWN.)

 _Wait, what does he mean by this? The why is he speaking in like some vague character in a game?_

"I...I'm not sure I follow what you're saying. Can you be a tad more specific?"

"✌💧 ✋ 💧✌✋👎📪 ✡ 🕆 🕈✋ ✋ ❄✋💣 📬 👌🕆❄ 🕈📪 🕆 ❄✋💣 ✋💧 ✌ ✋ ✋❄🕯💧 👎📬 🕆 💣 ❄✋ 💧 ✞ 💧 💣 ❄ ✌💧❄ 🕆 👎 👍 ❄ 👍 ✞ 💧✌❄✋ 📬 ✌❄ ✌💧❄📪 🕈 ✌ ✡🕈✌✡📬" (AS I SAID, YOU WILL IN TIME. BUT FOR NOW, OUR TIME IS NEARING IT'S END. OUR MEETINGS NEVER SEEM TO LAST LONG ENOUGH FOR DECENT CONVERSATION. AT LEAST, FOR NOW ANYWAY.)

 _I can feel it happening. I'm regaining consciousness._

"Wait! You never told me who you are and why you're here? I have so many questions!"

 _He gives me a crooked smile and pats my head like an elder sibling would._

"❄ ✌❄📪 ✋❄❄ 📪 ✋💧 ✌ ❄✌ ✌ ❄ ❄✋💣 📬 👌🕆❄ ✋ 🕈✋ ✌ 💧🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✈🕆 💧❄✋ 💧📬" (THAT, LITTLE ONE, IS A TALE FOR ANOTHER TIME. BUT I WILL ANSWER ONE OF YOUR QUESTIONS.)

 _He leans down and we lock eyes, my heart stops in mid-beat as I forget how to breathe._

"✡ 🕆 💣✌✡ 👍✌ 💣 📬📬📬 ✌💧❄ 📬" (YOU MAY CALL ME...GASTER.)

 _His eyes flash and I'm consumed in the light._


	7. Trust

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

[About another week later]

Not much has changed since the door moment. Toriel has become more doting than usual. Feeling guilty over having to result in violence to subdue me before my soul changed. I have tried to explain that I asked for it and was okay with how she handled it, but to no avail. Flowey's concern over the Black Soul is also apparent. He questions me more on how I feel when we train and lessens the training if he thinks I'm being pushed too hard. It annoys me because his worry costs me from gaining more stat points on the usual schedule. At this rate, it'll take another week just to gain the points for a normal one-week session. I ask Chara for advice but he's got about as much as I do, which ain't anything really. I gave it some time before trying to talk to Sans again. That guy can be such an asshole sometimes. But when you get past that part of him, he can be really fun to just chat with. But even he treads lightly around me now. I catch him correcting the things he says every so often. I hate this. Everyone is acting like I'm a ticking time-bomb that can go off at any second. At least Napstablook treats me the same. He doesn't think I'm some porcelain doll that needs to be handled with kid gloves. In fact, I'm not sure what he thinks of me. But whatever it is, it's more normal than what everyone else thinks.

"psst...Lynsie...you awake?"

I roll over in bed and find Napstablook hovering nearby. This used to scare the crap out of me until I made him promise to speak before trying to wake me. Nothing's creepier than waking up to the feeling you're being watched and finding a ghost's face in your face. Especially when all you can see are those freaky glowing red eyes that stare into your very soul and cast everything else in a soft crimson glow.

"*yawn* What's up, Blooky-man?"

He settles down beside me, no longer uncomfortable with the idea of laying in bed near me.

"s-sorry. hope this isn't a bad time."

"Nah, man, you're good. As long as he's still sleeping, we should be fine."

I look over at the slumbering flower that's slightly dropped in his pot.

"Yeah, we're fine. So what's the dealio my ghost buddy? Ya needed to talk or something?"

"*sigh* not really sure. I kinda didn't feel like being alone. know what I mean?"

I nod with a smile.

"Chill with me as long as you want. You know I like having your company."

He blushes faintly but goes unnoticed in the dark. We lay in bed and face the ceiling. Staring at nothing but images in our heads.

"this is nice."

"Agreed."

"it reminds me of an old ghost tradition."

"Oh? Do tell."

"well...promise not to make fun about it?"

"Dude, after all this time we've been buds do ya really have to ask me that?"

"heh...I guess that was silly. you're too nice to do that."

"So how's this tradition go?"

"after a great meal, I like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage..."

"Blook-man..."

"what?"

"That's some very trashy behavior."

He looks at me funny and I bite my tongue to keep quiet.

"did you really just make pun of me?"

"Who? Me? Never. The very idea is rubbish."

He glares a bit. Those eyes would shoot daggers if they could, I swear.

"Hey, I got an idea. Wanna hear some surface music?"

That softens his expression.

"you have tunes?"

"Nah, man. I got playlists. So many playlists! Organized by genre and mood of course."

"...bust that shit out now."

I giggle and roll off the bed away from him. He watches me, which is good since he's the light I'm seeing by, as I go to the dresser and search around for my iPod.

"*grumbling* Stupid thing...freaking saw it this morning...the fuck does it go missing when nobody touches my shit...wait...wait...Got it!"

"sweet!"

I prance over victoriously and return to my spot on the bed.

"wait...didn't you say that thing was drenched in water?"

"Yeah, but I dried it out n some rice. Works fine now. Only bad thing is I don't have the charge cable down here and I limited battery life left."

"let me see it."

He takes it from me and looks at the plugin part.

"I think there might be cords for this at the dump. don't quote me on that though."

I'm a bit stunned.

"what?"

"There's a dump? Underground? With human junk in it?"

"you'd be surprised by what ends up down here. I mean...look at you for example."

I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult. I'll go with a compliment because I like the guy.

[You complimented Napstablook.]

"I'm glad to be down here if it means I get to be with you, Blooky."

[Though that might have been just a bit too much for a compliment.]

The blush he gets must be pretty big because his face is glowing brightly.

[The faint odor of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity.]

"Blook-man?"

"*flustered* s-s-shut up and put some d-damn music on, you idiot!"

"*groans*"

"Shhhhh!"

We freeze and look at Flowey. He shifts a little bit before settling down again.

"Too close, man. Too close."

"are you really afraid of waking him? he's just a flower."

"Not him...Toriel's room is next door. If so much as one sound can wake him then it's enough to wake her. And what do you think she'll do when she comes charging in to see a dude in bed with her daughter in the middle of the night?"

For a moment, the black of Napstablook's coloring pales to being as white as the sheets of the bed.

"for the love of asgore...have mercy on me, Lynsie! I beg of you! please, spare me her wrath!"

"Shhhhh! Blooky, calm down. Just relax and we'll be okay if we keep our voices down. Alright?"

"o-okay...okay...c-can y-you play the music now? i-it'll help calm me down."

"Sure, buddy. You don't have to ask me twice."

I hand him an earbud, which he puts in, while I tune up the player and scroll through a few things.

"Anything you in the mood for?"

"not really."

"Very well. Random shuffle it is."

Hitting the button, a tune starts up and I put the other earbud in so I don't miss out.

[My Chemical Romance - The Ghost of You]

" _I never said I'd lie and wait forever. If I died, we'd be together right now. I can't always just forget her. But she could try...At the end of the world. Or the last thing I see. You are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are never ever...Ever...Get the feeling that you're never. All alone and I remember now. At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies. She dies..._ "

Huh...I forgot I had this song...Probably would've worked for the one I picked to fall down to.

" _At the end of the world. Or the last thing I see. You are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me...If I fall...If I fall down..._ "

This feeling...There was a reason I made a playlist like this...Heh...I remember now...I wanted to cry.

" _At the end of the world. Or the last thing I see. You are never coming home, never coming home. Never coming home, never coming home. And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._ "

I can feel the tears flow down the sides of my face and slope just under my ears. I'm so weak for this. Intentionally making a playlist so that it'll force me to cry. How pathetic. I bet Napstablook thinks I must be a big baby for crying about a song.

"*sniffling*"

Wait a second...I'm not making that sound. Looking to my side, Napstablook has his eyes shut tight and the glow of his red tears is all I see.

"Buddy? You okay? Did I pick a bad song?"

His eyes open in fright and next thing I know is he's holding onto me for dear life.

"B-Blooky? Hey man, what's wrong?"

"*cries* why did you go? you told me you wouldn't leave me behind...you said family sticks together...so why? why did you leave me all alone?!"

I flinch. Those words...This sadness...I know this all too well. I don't know who these words are truly for, but I can't forgive that person for making Napstablook feel the way he does now. No one...Not even monsters that try to kill to live...No one should feel this pain! I wrap my arms around the sadden specter and hold him tight to my chest.

"*groggy* Wha...? *yawn* What's all the yelling for?"

Flowey wakes up but can't see a thing due to Napstablook's face taking cover against me.

"Go back to sleep, Flowey."

"Huh?"

The sound of heavy steps is heard coming up the hall and room's door opens with a simultaneous flicker of the lights.

"My child? Is everything...?"

Toriel looks at the scene now shown in the light.

"I know what this looks like...But please. Not right now, mom. Not right now..."

As much as she wants to do something about the boy in her daughter's bed, the ghost's body language and my words tell her this is more a moment of supportive emotional comfort than a thing of private intimacy.

"Understood."

She turns out the lights.

"Rest easy, young ones."

She leaves and I can hear her return to her room. I really wish I could say she wouldn't stoop to listening in through the walls, but that would be foolish to think otherwise.

"She...She left? She really left? Just like that?"

"Flowey...Go back to sleep."

"But...I have so many questions..."

"*snarls* she said go back to sleep, you annoying weed, or I'll make you sleep...permanently!"

"Blooky."

"*mumbles* sorry..."

"Fine, I'll try to sleep. But no funny stuff."

I roll my eyes and rub Napstablook's back. Funny. I should probably ask how I can grasp a ghost on a physical level, but not now. Now is not the time for such fascinating questions.

{Hey...uh...You're not really going to do anything gross, are you?}

Oh for fuck's sake! Can I not hug a guy in my bed without everyone thinking we're going to do something?! And where did you come from, Chara?! Your timing fucking sucks man!

"um...Lynsie?"

"Yeah?"

"t-thanks. for b-b-being here and...letting me be all...lame like this."

"Napstablook...I...There's something I want you to know."

"what's that?"

For the love of all that's holy, don't anyone judge me for this or have him take it the wrong way.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

I press a small kiss to his forehead and his eyes open wide, casting the room in a hellish glow that makes my sweet smile a tad creepy.

"I don't know who made you feel this hurt. But I would never dream of doing so to you. I care too much. So you can be here with me for as long as you wish. I'm not going to leave you. I have nowhere to go and no better place to be. No better place than right here, because here is where you are, and thus, I shall remain. Do you understand this, Blooky? Do you see my truth?"

He just stares at me, unblinking.

"y-you...you can't be real."

"Hush, silly boy. I am as real as you. And I meant what I said. I will not leave you. This I promise."

"b-b-but..."

I rest my head on his and give a little nuzzle.

"No buts. I told you, I promise. I take my promises very seriously. So there's no point trying to say no."

He grumbles a little before settling down and accepting this.

"so...you'd really stay with me if I need you?"

"Yep."

"does that little promise of yours include my place?"

"Depends...You inviting me over?"

"heh...what if I am?"

"Hmmm...Guess you backed me into a corner on that one."

"*scoff* knew it. not even you would..."

"I'd just have to get directions. I don't want to get lost along the way."

He's shocked and so is Flowey.

"Are you freaking serious?! You can't leave the Ruins! The monsters out there will chew you up and spit you out! You're too nice to handle them!"

"Flowey...I said...Go back to sleep. *cold* How hard is it to do that one simple thing?"

Flowey shivers and hides in his pot.

"*sigh* I swear, that boy calls me a shitty listener? Silly little flower."

"Lynsie..."

I give my attention back to Napstablook.

"you...you would really leave the Ruins? for me?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?"

"b-but what about Toriel?"

"If I explain to her the situation I'm fairly confident she'll let me hang out at your place. Provided I take my phone and call her multiple times to let her know I'm okay. You know how she is about my safety."

"true. must be nice. having someone care about you like that."

"It is. But I'm sure you feel the same way."

"huh?"

"Because I care about you, spooky Blooky."

He blushes and squirms in my hold.

"ah...no fair! stop making this so awkward!"

"Sorry. But you make it hard not to be so sweet on ya. What with that cute face and adorable behavior."

"do you want me to go? because if you keep that up, I'm gone."

"Fair enough. I shall stop...for now."

"*growls*"

"I only do it because I like you. Remember that. I'm only sweet to those I care about...That means you."

"w-whatever. *muffled* ...care about you too..."

"What was that?"

"n-n-nothing! just take your own advice and go to sleep."

"Will you stay with me if I do?"

"...maybe."

"Okay...Sweet dreams, Blook-man."

"night, human."

He shuts his eyes and I open mine so I can watch him. He's so cute for a silly ghost. I remove the earbuds and shove the iPod under the pillow.

"Just to be clear...You really were inviting me out to your house? No joke?"

"yes...it's far from here but if you want to come over, you can."

"Can I listen to your tunes while I'm there?"

"oh my god, sure, whatever. just go to sleep already."

"Thank you, Blooky."

He growls a little and I hug him closer to calm him. Eventually, sleep does claim us once more. When I finally wake up again it's around noon. Toriel got a little worried that something happened, but her fears end when I prove not to be dead. With a little encouragement, I get Napstablook to stick around long enough to explain our little "sleepover" idea. If this was any other monster, I have the feeling Toriel would set them ablaze where they stand. Likely for Napstablook he has two things going for him. One, he's a ghost and as a ghost, he's already technically dead. And two, he can only be somewhat hurt if attacked with magic. Sure, Toriel's flames are physical. Yet she conjures them by magic. But she doesn't know this or at least doesn't appear to. So Napstablook is able to leave unharmed after the talk.

She agrees to think it over. How long, she does not say. Till then, it's life as usual.

[Eventually]

I get the feeling Toriel is becoming more comfortable with the idea of me venturing out of the Ruins. I figure as much with her subtle hints like the extra clothes that show up in my room, the bagged lunches starting to fill the fridge, and the sudden appearance of a backpack with the Delta Rune on it. I'd have to be pretty slow not to pick up on any of that. Still, I'm amazed she's going this far with it.

Maybe it's because of all the hard work I've been doing. Maybe it's because she noticed my stats finally increase again to an impressive HP 36, ATK 21, and DEF 14. Or maybe it's because I haven't been bugging her about like some snot-nosed brat would. It goes to show that if you want someone to take you seriously, you show that you're are a responsible adult that is not a nagging whining asshole.

Still, I don't know how much longer she intends to prepare before announcing the okay. It could be ages, or whenever the fridge can't take anymore bagged lunches. I end up finding out sooner or later. Because one day, I wake up to a note slid under my door.

{What's it say?}

"My child, this is a day that I would be lying to say I was not dreading. You have done well to show me that you are strong, both in power and heart. Surely, you have noticed the items I have been leaving in your room. Take the bag and gather only that what you need. Meet me at the door when you are ready."

{Creepy.}

"Why is it...Wait...No, you're right. This is creepy. Like, sending a lamb into a wolf den level of foreboding."

{Flowey's not here either.}

"What? *sigh* I swear those two scheme together sometimes. What do you think the odds are he's with her and she'll pawn him on us as a spy?"

{Very likely. About as likely as you hugging Napstablook.}

"Hehe...Damn that percentage is huge!"

{What are you gonna pack?}

"Some extra clothes, the phone, the iPod, and a bunch of those bags in the fridge. You know. The must haves."

{What about the knife?}

I flinch at that.

{The monsters out there are all high LV leveled. And unlike mom, they WILL attempt to kill you in a fight. As much as I share your 'do not kill' mentality, you will need something to defend yourself. And that toy is the closest thing to a defensive tool that you have.}

"...I know. It was handy in the fight with Toriel as I could deflect her shots. But if I...If the Black Soul triggers...I don't want to end up hurting anyone."

{I know that. But that's why I'll help you.}

"You didn't help me last time. Toriel had to choke me out. Where were you during all that anyway?"

{I told you before. It takes a lot of energy to manifest. The longer you store your magic, the more often I can come out. And you tend to have the most energy for me to use after a few days.}

"You're using my energy?"

{Well...Yeah. I am sort of attached to you.}

"Why?"

{You landed on my grave when you fell.}

"...That doesn't answer anything!"

{How the hell would I know? It's not like I got a manual on how this works when I died.}

"Fair enough. *huff* Probably should make this quick. Who knows how long she's been waiting."

So I do just that. I get dressed, gather up my junk into the backpack, and when all is ready I head downstairs to the basement. Low and behold, her note wasn't kidding. She is down here and waiting at the exit door. Her face holding back other emotions that she'd rather be showing than the eerie unsettled calm she has. She holds Flowey in his pot like doing so is what is keeping her so relaxed. I'd hate to see how she'll be once we leave.

"I have been expecting you, my child."

"I was beginning to think you'd never be ready for this, Nanny."

"Are you sure you really want to do this? No one is making you do anything you don't want to."

"I know, and I understand. But at this point, I'm just curious. Plus I made a promise to Blooky, and I don't like to break those."

"You mean that ghost friend of yours?"

"Yep. You have nothing to worry about from him. He's a sweetheart that doesn't like to show it."

"Be that as it may, I have taken the liberty to err on the side of caution."

"Oh?"

"I have asked Sans to look out for you while you explore. Best that someone keeps you out of Asgore's sight."

"I agree with you there. But I intend to not draw attention to myself."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that, fool? You're the only human in the entire Underground! You'll stick out like a headless horseman at a barbershop!"

"Easy. I'll use my kickass ninja skills to blend in with the shadows and avoid detection."

Chara snickers while Flowey groans.

"Honestly though...I'm gonna avoid as many monsters as I can. Probably reach the closest community, find a place to rest, then come back home the next day if I can't make it to Napstablook's place before bedtime. You know? Take baby steps and not stray too far."

"Very clever, child. It sounds like you've done this before."

"Not really. Play enough video games and certain scenarios really sick in your head so you end up knowing what to do without ever knowing that you do. But if it'll help assure you of my safety, I promise to call. Once in the evening and again in the morning. Sound fair to you, mom?"

She smiles weakly.

"That is most fair, my child. Did you take any of the lunches I made for you?"

"I took a good number of them. Still got plenty of room in the pack if that's what ya mean."

"Good girl."

She steps behind me and places Flowey in the pack before closing it over him, leaving enough room for him to peek out of.

"You will be taking the flower with you."

"I figured as much."

"He will assist you. No one would suspect a flower for a bodyguard."

"...I don't know whether to be insulted or applaud that idea for its brilliance."

{Clap. It'll make her feel good.}

I go with clapping and her smile feels truer. I turn to face her as she takes me into her arms.

"I will miss you, Lynsie."

I feel bad for leaving. Nothing goes right for her when someone leaves. But I will come back. I have to. I put my arms around her and hug my goat mom tight.

"I'll miss you too, mother. But I'm not leaving forever. I promise you, I will come home. I'll be back by tomorrow. Maybe even later today if need be."

We let go and she takes a few steps away to leave.

"Be safe, my child. And take care."

I smile and give her a thumbs up.

"I will, Nanny. I promise."

She gives me a small smile before taking her leave, not wanting to see me actually leave her sight, and now I face this ominous door alone. So this is it? The final frontier so to speak. What mysterious wonders await me just beyond these stone doors? Truth be told, I am a bit nervous about this. But I can't let that stop me. Not now. Not when I've made it this far.

"You ready for this?"

{Ready.}

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Flowey pops out and perches himself on my shoulder.

"Okay...Here goes nothing."

I open the door as best I can and squeeze myself out to the other side. Once on the other side, the door shuts again tight. No going back now. Instantly I'm hit by the difference in temperature. It's freezing cold, but that's due to there being snow. Wait a second...How is there snow underground? I guess magic but that seems too simple. Either way, I can sum up this new place up in a simple statement.

"Holy fuck, it's cold!"

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

This was home to Alphys, a slightly corpulent reptile-monster that appears smaller than she really is due to slouching. She has yellow skin/scales, wears spiral shaped glasses, a red and black striped sweater with a matching black skirt, and topped off with a classic white lab coat with a few frayed ends. Truly a geeky looking but really mad scientist type of monster.

Today Alphys was going over security camera footage, a task she does daily as Royal Scientist, the previous Royal Scientist had mounted 8 cameras to watch out for humans, blackmail, and other happenings around the Underground. A camera behind the waterfall, a camera hidden in the trees in Snowdin, a camera underneath the bridge, a camera hidden inside another tree, a camera hidden inside this lump of snow, two cameras behind the sentry stations, and a camera hidden in the bushes by the door to the Ruins.

It had been many years since a human has shown up on these cameras. At this point, they were used to spy on others. Blackmail really keeps people in line when the information is juicy enough. Just checking that all is running smoothly in the Underground...well, as okay as the Underground can really get at this point what with all the random murder. Though still not as entertaining as Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie anime, that's for sure.

Mettaton should be finished shooting his cooking show by now. The breaks between his recordings were used to perform system checks and upgrades. Though as of late that time has been used to refine the new body he requested. It was just lucky for her that the former ghost agreed to the design she made. It's based on one of her favorite manga characters and it seemed to suit the former ghost's personality.

Sipping on her cup of ramen noodles, nothing appeared to be out of the norm. Undyne was doing her rounds in Waterfall, the skeleton brothers were at their posts in Snowdin's forest, same old thing, day after day. Hell, at this point, she might as well get a kick out of watching that Ice Wolf hurl blocks of ice into the river. Why? Because a naked strongman can get anyone's motor going under the right reasons. She was just about to dial the Snowdin cameras on when suddenly, something that's normally still as stone starts moving.

"What the...?"

The sealed doors to the Ruins were moving ever so slightly. She focused the screen to zero in solely on this camera's feed and enhanced the zoom. A hand emerged, gripping the door to push it further for space. It didn't move much, forcing the hand's owner to squeeze through the space like rat going under a door crack. In time, out pops a female form. And that of a human no less. Wait...A human?!

"*spit-take* A human?! Finally! It's been too fucking long! Wait...is that...an adult? Huh? That's odd."

The human took a moment to breathe before noticing the Ruin's door shut themselves. Suddenly their expression changes. Not of fear. But of realization, as they take hold of their surroundings.

"Holy fuck, it's cold!"

The draconian scientist couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Sucks to be you, human."

Sure, Alphys could feel sympathy for the human there, as she herself couldn't stand the cold. But the human's reaction was something straight out of one of those sissy animes she hates.

"ALPHYS DARLING..."

Mettaton had finished taping early, there was just so much posing and glamour an omelet recipe required before it just gets annoyingly tacky.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

The thing about Alphys is this, is has extremely severe anxiety. She is constantly nervous, despite taking more than enough medication. However, pumping herself full of anti-depressants has made the doctor rather sociopathic and apathetic. Her moral compass has also been skewed beyond repair by her world's values, and the terrible experiments she's had to do. She has no sense of ethics, and is often outright abusive to her living test subjects, not caring whether they live or die. She also has a huge lying problem and is very manipulative, which is how she gets her so-called "patients".

"Ah, Mettaton. I take it you've finished that pitiful excuse for a cooking show."

"NO NEED TO BE SO HARSH, DEAR. NO ONE'S MAKING YOU WATCH."

To be fair, Mettaton would carry more authority if he was scary looking. The robot appears as a dark-gray almost black largely rectangular box with cracks across his body and screen. The screen itself typically has a red "X" showing on the grid, but when able to, the lights of the grid can change color depending on his various actions. He has four dials along the bottom-front of his body, and he has a single leg which ends in a wheel. His most distinguishing feature is that he has two pairs of segmented robotic arms that end in gloved hands. His upper arm gloves are red and yellow gloves on his lower arms. Not to mention his voice was like digital silk that always held a flirtatious tone...yeah, not scary.

"OH, MY. DO TELL, WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?"

"Huh? Oh, this...It's the video feed from outside the Ruins."

"AND THAT FEMALE...IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"That would be correct. It's been a long time since one fell. Provided nothing happens to shatter her soul before capture, that human is the last piece need to destroy the barrier."

"HMMM..."

While at first glance, it would appear this hunk of metal has advanced AI programming, but that is not the case. Mettaton is a robot with a soul. He was once a ghost but left his old life behind him to be a TV star with the help of Alphys. Unfortunately, when he became a TV star and got his new body, it came with a consequence. He is now an abused slave for Alphys. He is forced to do her bidding and if he doesn't do so, Alphys will respond with emotional or physical abuse. Mettaton could be considered a sympathetic character, only he is more tragic since the monsters of the Underground hate him, his show, and is always forced to work for Alphys. Not many get to know him when off camera, but his personality is said to be a mix of dry humor and melancholy retorts. He believes himself to be incredibly ugly but still holds the dream of becoming a beloved superstar one day. Though with his show being described as boring, annoying, and hateful, his chances of fame are low. So when something interesting showed up, he was normally the first to suggest using it on the show to boost ratings. And this sudden human was no exception. The moment she was caught his vision sensors there was no escape.

"HOW INTERESTING. ALPHYS DEAR...MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HURT TO HAVE HER APPEAR ON THE SHOW."

"Say what?"

"THINK FOR A MOMENT. WE CAN EASILY KILL AT ANY POINT. BUT WHY WASTE SUCH A RARE OPPORTUNITY? THINK OF THE RATINGS! NO WAY IN HELL WOULD THE MONSTERS OF THE UNDERGROUND WILL SEND ME MORE HATE MAIL WHEN I DRAG THE HUMAN THROUGH A GUANLET OF THE MOST GRUELING AND PUNISHING TASKS. ALL OF WHICH WOULD LEAD UP TO THE CLIMACTIC BATTLE WITH YOURS TRUELY. OOOH. I CAN SEE IT NOW. THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES! IT'S SO EXCITING!"

"Stop! Stop! Don't say another word, you scrap heap. First off, you make the schedule and script, then I'll approve it if it's good. And second, she has to survive making it to Snowdin. Otherwise, you'll be having fun with a lifeless corpse."

"OH, I HAVE FEELING SHE'LL MAKE IT. THAT'S CLEARLY THE FACE OF A STRONG WILLED HUMAN IF EVER I SAW ONE."

"You've never seen a human till now, you idiot."

"DO YOUR ANIMES NOT COUNT?"

"...Just shut up and watch. Otherwise, leave."

The unusually chipper robot perplexed the scientist. But then both of their attentions were back on the monitor screen, the human was conversing with what appeared to be a flower coming from her back. Damn these cameras and their lack of audio! Either way, things were going to get interesting real soon.

 **[Outside the Ruins]**

I look around and am amazed by what I see. Not only is there snow, there are tall thin black trees and thick bushes. It's like whatever magic that is down here is trying to make it as close to the surface world that it can get. Honestly, it's incredible. I'd be more in awe if it weren't still cold. I'm not a fan of the cold. Unless it's foods, like ice cream, that's always awesome.

"Thank god for long sleeves."

"What about your legs? Your pants are pretty torn up."

"It's fine. Not as bad as if it were the arms. Just gotta try not to use too much energy. Should be easy enough."

"Why does it feel like you just jinxed us?"

"Don't be so negative. Positives will keep us going."

"You are so corny it's almost painful."

"Chill out, flower-boy. If you can't stand my vibes, that's snow problem."

"Argh! No! No puns! Don't even start!"

"Whatever."

I start walking away from the door. My steps crunching in the snow loudly under my boots.

{You are oddly prepared for this.}

"Go figure."

{Just don't let your guard down. I don't like the looks of this place.}

"Yeah...One could catch their death out here."

"Oh my god! Don't pun to Chara."

I snicker for a bit till I come across a large tree branch that looks way too out of place to have just fallen from above.

"Why'd you stop?"

"This."

[It's a tough-looking branch.]

"Tough huh? Pick it up. Maybe you can use it."

"Use it? For what? It's a branch."

"You can use it as a defensive thing, you know? Block attacks."

"I'm not wandering around with that thing."

[It's too heavy to pick up.]

"Huh...Guess that settles that then. Man, I thought you humans were strong."

"Like hell it is!"

"W-What are you doing?"

"Proving I'm not limited by some stupid remark some magic box says."

Grabbing each end, I lift the damn thing about me.

"Suck it, dumb magic box! I defy your bullshit."

"Great. You made a point. Can we go now?"

"Sure, no biggie."

I let the branch drop behind me and Flowey looks at me funny.

"But...You..."

"I don't want it. I'm not taking it. I don't need it."

"But..."

"*growl*"

"*sigh* Fine. I won't bring it up again."

I smile and continue on. Though I don't go very far before I pause. Something doesn't feel quite right.

[CRUNCH]

Looking back quickly, the tough-looking branch has now been broken.

[It's been smashed like it was nothing...]

"What the hell?"

"W-What did that?"

{I don't think we should stay to find out.}

I turn on my heel and away from the ominously splintered wood.

"I told you that you should've picked it up."

"Yeah, and I'd carry a log around like a jackass."

"I'm not saying you had to use it. You could've used it to make yourself look scary and make other people run away."

"Like a girl with a big stick is gonna frighten anyone."

"It was worth a shot."

{You could've humored him.}

"No."

{Please? The next idea he has, at least say you'll think about it.}

"...Okay."

{Thank you!}

"Don't mention it."

I slow my pace down to a near pause at the return of that uneasy feeling that happened before. I'm being followed, stalked really, like a deer in the sights of a wolf. I can sense it. A figure lurks behind me.

"Lynsie...?"

"*quiet* I know. Keep calm and don't act like a crazy scared baby."

"But they...What the? They're gone?"

I turn my head and he's right. There are not even any footprints in the snow that aren't mine.

"...Fuck this shit, I'm out!"

I make a run for it. No way am I dealing with this bullshit. My run doesn't go as far as I wanted. I have to come to a stop at the sudden pit with the tiny gated bridge blocking my path. The bridge looks sturdy enough to cross for something made of wood over a pit into god knows where. The gate, however, is another matter. It's made with the same trees that populate this area and, much like the forest itself, the "bars" are placed so close together that getting through is a low possibility. Granted, I might be able to squeeze between the bars, but it's gonna be a tight and aggravating pain in my ass. Suddenly, I hear it. The snow is crunching. The footsteps are approaching slowly.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

Flowey retreats into the backpack and I scramble to think of something. But I got nothing. No options appear to be available to me at this moment. I have no choice. I need to improvise and feel this out on instinct. The sound has stopped maybe a foot or two behind me. I can feel it breathing behind me. Just how fast is this monster to have gotten here so quickly?

"Human."

Relax Lynsie. Don't mess this up. Do your training. Sense for any form of danger and then panic.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Wait a second...I know that voice. Sans?

"Turn around and shake my hand."

That sneaky son of a...Dude scared the crap out of me. Not cool. I turn slowly and extend my hand. My chilled flesh comes in contact with a warm calcified appendage and I end up dropping to my knees in a tense involuntary loss of muscle control. While I mostly hear the sound of my teeth clattering together and the buzz of 50,000 volts from our joined hands, I can make out his hearty gruff laughter.

"hahah...the old electric taser in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."

He lets my hand go and allows me to regain myself. My body aches and I feel like puking, a great way to start an introduction. At least now I get to see what this asshole looks like. He is a big-boned skeleton, I'll say around my height, with sharp white teeth apart from the upper-left canine being gold. His eyes are these white pinpricks in dark empty eye sockets and he has bags under them, how that happens on a skull is beyond me. He wears a black winter jacket with a fur rimmed hood and a red sweater with black shorts that have yellow stripes going down the sides. Lastly, he has red sneakers with black laces and yellow socks.

"anyways, you're the human, right? that's hilarious."

My senses now back under my control, I glare at him annoyed. Payback is a mean bitch!

"Not as hilarious as this."

Before he starts to question what I mean, I reach out and grab his shorts before yanking them down. The look of sheer shock coupled by the blush burning his cheekbones is worth the shit I'm about to go through and I giggle as he frantically pulls his shorts back up. Not like there was much to hide anyway. He was wearing skull and crossbones boxers after all.

"*flustered* what...the...what the fuck is wrong with you?!

"Not so funny now, isn't it? A prank is one thing. But it goes to hell when you overstep the pain line."

"i outta break your fucking kneecaps for this."

"And then we'd be stuck in a tit for tat revenge loop. But that would be boring. Don't ya think?"

He grumbles and removes the hand taser, shoving it in his shorts pocket as I get off the ground with a tiny wobble.

"Though I will admit this. You got me pretty good, bone-boy. I let my guard down and you shocked the crap out of me. I commend you thusly."

I give a bow and he shrugs it off.

"what did i tell ya about flattery? that shit doesn't work on me."

"You also said you still liked hearing it none the less."

"heh. that i do."

"So...You're Sans?"

"in the non-flesh. that makes you the kid."

"I'd hope so, otherwise this only makes things super awkward. And this kid has a name, skele-dude. It's Lynsie."

"huh...you're a bit nutty. ya know that?"

{You don't know the half of it, comedian.}

"So I'm constantly told. Either way, I now understand what you meant before. Sorry about the 'naked' thing."

"eh, no harm done. i take it it's not every day you meet a skeleton."

"Not a living one, no. Though, I gotta say, seeing you now...I have so many questions about your biology. Sure, I figure most are going to be answered with 'because of magic', but still..."

"hold your horses, kiddo. that kinda stuff is rather personal. at least buy me dinner first."

"Name the time and the place, bone-boy. But I warn ya now...I don't got much gold on me, so expect a cheap date."

He scratches the top of his skull nonchalantly with a small snicker.

"so the old lady really let ya out?"

"Yep. I'm to head over to my buddy's place to hang out."

"your buddy?"

"You flatter yourself thinking you're the only one. I got a friend who's a ghost. Ever heard of a guy called Napstablook?"

He thinks for a moment.

"oh yeah...i know the guy."

"You do?"

"sure. the guy lives all the way in waterfall. it's the area just past snowdin. that's this one, in case you were wondering."

"Sweet! Would it be asking too much to get some directions?"

"trust me, kid. directions are the least of your worries."

I look at him funny.

"remember me telling ya i'm a sentry out here?"

"Yeah."

"well...did ya really think me and my bro were the only ones?"

{You know she did.}

I let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess that was mostly wishful thinking on my part."

He shoves his hands in his jacket's pockets and circles around me a few times. I'd say something about it but I get the feeling it's just to mess with me. Still, the feel of his pinprick-like eyes is somewhat predatory yet analytical, like he's studying me.

"you weren't kidding about only having LV level one."

"You really doubted me? Ow, that hurts."

He returns to being in front of me.

"if weak shit like that hurts ya, i'd hate to see what a real attack would do to ya."

"You underestimate me. Not a wise move, bone-boy."

"look, i'm not saying this to trigger ya or anything. but ya gotta be realistic. this place is a kill or be killed world. ya can be kind or try to show mercy all ya want, but the fact is others are gonna be gunning for that soul of yours."

{Damn it, Sans. Don't start this crap again.}

"I'm well aware of that. But I won't change from my goal. I will not kill."

"sure, you don't want to kill anybody. and i can respect that about ya, kiddo. but what happens when you're not given that choice? what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? will you suffer or fight back? you'll try to reason with these bastards, that much i'm willing to bet gold on. but they won't listen to niceness. so what will ya do then? would ya let them get away with hurting you? or will you kill out of frustration when all else fails?"

I look at the ground and ball my fists.

{Easy, Lynsie. Don't get mad or sad. He isn't worth it.}

"like i said, i'm not telling ya this to be a dick. i just...*sigh* man, this is such a weird talk to be having."

"I'd find a way..."

Now he looks at me funny.

"what's that?"

"I said, I'd find a way."

I look up at him with strong conviction.

"I will not shed blood or dust. I will find a way to sway even the coldest of hearts. So call me a fool or a stupid dreamer for thinking I can live in this world without having to kill. I don't care. I will not break and this world can't change me. I will show only kindness to every monster I encounter. Even if I have to force that kindness upon them, it will still be kindness none the less. Even if that means I'll have to get hurt in doing so...That is my answer to you, Sans. So, please...Enough with this questioning of my intent. I will not kill anyone. End of story."

{I'm so proud of you.}

He rumbles with a low growl but has a face of reverence.

"ya got guts, kid. i'd just hate to see them spilled on the floor because of your convictions."

I smile.

"Nice to know you care about this weirdo human, skele-dude."

He scoffs.

"don't say stupid shit like that. i don't care about anything."

"What about Papyrus?"

"...that's different. he's family. ya gotta care about family."

My face falters with lack of emotion.

"Yeah...Family."

He notices this melancholy but doesn't remark on it.

"getting back on track. ya wanted to know the way to waterfall?"

"If that's okay with you."

"i can tell ya, but not here. go through this gate thingy. we'll talk over at my post."

"Not sure I can get through this thing."

"not really much of a choice. the trees are so packed together not even a dog could wiggle through'em."

I sigh and turn back to the barricade.

"Whatever happens...Don't mock me."

He looks at me confused until he sees what I meant. I take off the backpack and slip it through before tossing it to the other side, I don't need the extra mass. I have to go at this thing sideways. I manage to get my head and right arm through just fine till I hit my first problem...my ample chest.

"*irritated* Stupid mammary lumps of fat..."

Sans blushes as he watches me try to manhandle my boobs to get through this tight squeeze. But then he gets a devilish idea.

"heh...ya okay, kiddo?"

"Do I look okay, Sans?"

"i don't know. you seem to be making the breast of a bad situation."

I flinch with a small blush.

"You did not just say that."

"say what? like i'd say anything to piss you off. what do i look like to you? some kinda boob?"

My eye twitches as I snarl.

"I said, don't mock me! This shit hurts!"

"alright, alright, i'll stop. it was chest a joke."

I growl in annoyance and try to focus on the task at hand.

"Now do you see why I don't like it when you make puns?"

So speaks the backpack containing Flowey.

"You keep quiet, petal-head. I don't need your shit right now either."

Sans just laughs, finding this very amusing. I bite my tongue and finally force my chest through this stupid shit, so now I'm halfway in and out of this gate. God, it's times like this that I really miss my kid body. Flat chest, no ass, not an ounce of fat anywhere to be seen. Now look at me. 160 pounds of muscle, big boobs, latin ass, and hourglass curves that make this such a huge fucking pain! Fuck my genetics! Fuck bone structure! Fuck DNA! Fuck all this! Argh! So much internal screaming!

"not to sound cheeky..."

My head slowly turns to look at the soon to be deadman making jokes at my expense.

"yet this is such a booty-ful view."

"*seething* I will end you."

"i'd like to see ya try. that would mean you'd have to squeeze back through here again. and i don't think ya really want to do that."

"...You are such an ass."

"at least i'm not the butt of the joke."

"*angry roar*"

"hahaha...oh, this is looking to be a good day."

"Fuck! This! Shit!"

{Don't do anything crazy now.}

I focus all this rage into pushing through this gate and after much pain of parts of me being pressed into my own bones, I pop out the other side. But with the sudden force of the emergence from this stupid thing, I end up moving faster than my feet expect and have no balance on the bridge. I fall off and only escape a foolish demise by digging my fingers into the edge of the pit to the point I find bracing on a tiny ledge. Flowey freaks out having seen me disappear from sight.

"Lynsie!"

{Hang on!}

I silently thank Flowey for all the training we've done. The old me wouldn't have this grip and be dead by now.

"hey, kiddo. take my hand."

I look up and see Sans above me, his hand stretched down to me. But I'm afraid. I can't deal with heights. Even ladders freak me out to climb. If there was water under me, I'd strangely be okay. But this is a bottomless pit and I am anything but okay.

"kid...snap out of it. take my hand. i ain't gonna drop ya."

{Can he really not tell you can't move?}

I'm shaking. I'm afraid to let go to reach out for help. I have doubts I can keep hold with one hand or that I'm fast enough to get his hand in time. He can see this. The angry confident human he was just making fun of is now nothing more than a frightened puppy of her former self. He sighs and moves away from the ledge.

"you owe me for this."

I'm confused when suddenly my soul appears and turns blue. Feeling a magical pull, I'm lifted up out of the pit and tossed into the snow near him.

"How...You...You can use blue attacks?"

"ya know about such things?"

I point to the flower still trying to hide and he chuckles.

"figures. kid, i don't like using my magic if i don't have to. so now, you owe me a favor that ya can't weasel out of. ya got that?"

I just stare at him and he becomes uncomfortable.

"what? do ya not understand english all of a sudden?"

I get up and hug him suddenly, much to his confused shock.

"w-what the hell are ya...?"

"Thank you."

He's stunned for a moment.

"uh...no big deal, kid. but can ya let go?"

I do so as requested. Then suddenly a thought comes to me.

"Wait...How did you get over here?"

"what do ya mean?"

"You were over there. I was looking up the whole time and didn't see you cross the bridge. So how did you get over here?"

He rolls his shoulders.

"i took a shortcut."

I open my mouth to question that but the words die in my head.

"*sigh* Never mind."

"that's the spirit. come on. my station's over here."

{This guy is a real piece of work, right? Are you sure we can trust him?}

"*whisper* Dude, he just saved my life. I'm trusting him even if it kills me."

{That is very counterproductive.}

He stars walking as I grab my pack and put it back on while following him.

"Is it safe to come out yet?"

"*whisper* Best stay hidden, flower-boy. You never know what might happen."

He leads me over to a more open area that has what appears to be a workstation/sentry post and for some reason a randomly convenient cage beside to large snow covered rocks. Up ahead the trees change from being these dreaded spooky things to more coniferous types covered in heavy snowfall.

"So...Dumb question...What's with the cage?"

"that thing? for putting humans in of course. or any annoying asshole that's bugging me."

"Good answer."

"but mostly i just nap on it when i feel like laying flat."

He goes sits behind his post and I stand in front.

"alright. since ya made it past the gate, i'll tell ya how to get to waterfall."

"Thank you very much, skele-dude."

"first you need to..."

"SANS!"

For the first time in seeing this cool skeleton, I witness nervousness take him and sweat starts to form across his skull.

"shit, it's pap."

"Your bro?"

"yes! uh...okay! change of plans. quick, get behind here and take cover."

"But..."

"do it or die."

I can't argue with that logic. I move fast to get under Sans's post and avoid his legs along with the weird crap down here.

"okay, just don't move and keep quiet."

I give him a thumbs up as the sound of footsteps grows louder till they stop what is the spot behind me.

"sup, bro?"

"AMAZING, SANS. YOU'RE ACTUALLY AWAKE AT YOUR STATION FOR ONCE."

"ya say that like it's a bad thing."

"IT IS A BAD THING. IF YOU'RE AWAKE, THEN YOU SHOULD BE WORKING. IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED THE PUZZLE TRAPS! WHAT IF A HUMAN WERE TO SNEAK PAST? THERE'D BE NOTHING TO PREVENT THEM FROM GOING TO TOWN."

"except the four or five sentry dogs also guarding the way there."

Papyrus snarls and slams his hands on the desk above me, making me jump a little.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU USELESS WORM! IT IS OUR JOB TO MONITOR THIS AREA AND TAKE DOWN ANY HUMAN THAT DARES ENTER! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF BY THOSE FLEA RIDDLED MONGRELS!"

"doesn't the success of your underlings make you look better?"

"IT WOULD IF YOU WEREN'T MY ONLY UNDERLING! ALL YOU DO IS JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! AND WHEN YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT, YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE JOB! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING WHEN I'M NOT AROUND?!"

"for your information, boss, i do a lot when you aren't looking."

"I CALL BULLSHIT THERE, SANS. THE DAY YOU DO WORK IS THE DAY THE BARRIER BREAKS."

"laying it on a bit harsh today. undyne must be in a bad mood."

"THAT FOOLISH WOMAN THINKS SHE'S SO GREAT NOW. SHE HAS NO IDEA OF MY PLANS. LIKE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WOULD BE SATISFIED BEING THE SECOND IN COMMAND. THE VERY IDEA PISSES ME OFF."

"i thought she was your buddy or something like that?"

"ALL PART OF MY INGENIUS PLAN, BROTHER. FIRST, I GAIN HER TRUST AND MOVE UP THE RANKS SLOWLY TO AVOID SUSPICION. THEN, WHEN HER GUARD IS DOWN, I'LL USERPT THE ROLE OF HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD FROM RIGHT UNDER HER FEET! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

I am so tempted to peek and see exactly how awesome Sans's brother is, but I don't want this guy to kill me before I even utter the words "hello". Plus, I'm a little distracted by car magazines and all the hot dog related condiments that are under here with me. I'm just grateful Flowey is so scared that he's speechless.

"well, if anyone can put a hook on that fish, it's you, bro."

Papyrus snarls.

"SANS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING PUNS?!"

Sans is suddenly pulled out of his seat. Papyrus must be huge!

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY! AND YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS AT HUMOR ARE EVEN MORE DISGRACEFUL!"

"oh, so my puns are stupid now, is that it?"

"YES! THAT IS PRECISELY IT! THEY'RE CHILDISH, CRUDE, AND ALWAYS FAIL TO MAKE ME LAUGH."

"alright then, bro. how's about i do impersonations instead?"

Sans is allowed to stand on his feet for this.

"oh, look at me! i'm the great and terrible papyrus! i practice evil laughs in the shower like freaking dingus! neh neh neh..."

Don't laugh. Don't make a sound. Don't blow your hiding spot. Don't be stupid. Don't be you right now!

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE AN IMPERSONATION. THAT SOUNDS LIKE...*GASP* MOCKERY! YOU'RE MOCKING ME, AREN'T YOU?!"

"no, paps, come on. i'm your brother. i would never, i mean, never ever...look, paps! a human!"

"WHERE?!"

Sans falls back on his seat, laughing his bony ass off till he rolls off onto the snow. Papyrus is not amused.

"*GROAN*...VERY CLEVER AND WITTY AS USUAL, SANS. I'M GOING TO PATROL THE AREA NOW. DON'T BOTHER ME UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY SEE A HUMAN."

Papyrus storms off and I wait till Sans settles down.

"okay...heheh...you can come out now."

I crawl out from under there.

"Dude...That was nuts!"

"yeah. never a dull moment in this place. but you can relax. paps is all bark and no bite unless ya try to bite him first. he won't kill ya on sight, but he will try to take ya prisoner."

"You could've told me that earlier."

"and miss out on messing with ya? not a chance in hell, kid."

I chuckle a little.

"Fair enough, skele-dude. Fair enough."

I help him off the ground and he dusts off the snow.

"like i was saying...if ya follow the path forward, you'll hit snowdin town. after that is waterfall. there is where your ghost bud lives."

"Thanks, Sans. You're a real lifesaver."

He rubs the back of his skull and chuckles.

"in more than one way, right?"

"You know it. Well...See ya later I guess."

I start to walk away.

"hey, wait!"

I pause and look back at him.

"actually...i think i wanna cash in that favor ya owe me."

"Okay? What is it?"

He sweats a bit.

"i was thinking...my brother's been kind of a pain lately, as ya can tell. but...he's never seen a human before. and playing around with you might just make his day."

I pale.

"What?!"

"don't worry about it so much. remember, i'm here keeping ya from getting your ass kicked. so throw me a bone, will ya?"

I'm hesitant. But if this gets me in good with him and shows my friendly intent, then I guess I can try.

"*sigh* I'm not one to welsh on a favor. And...If it lets me see how great your bro is, then I guess it's fine."

"for real? nice! ya won't regret it, kid. i'll be seeing ya up ahead soon."

He walks away in the opposite direction then disappears. Now it makes sense. Sans can teleport. It's official, monsters are so badass! I walk in the other direction, the same as Papyrus, and calm my nerves. This adventure is just getting started yet already things are on epic levels of crazy. I sense more excitement is to come, good or bad I don't know. But one thing I do know is this...I still hate the cold.

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

Alphys and Mettaton are amazed by what they just witnessed. The human had interacted with Sans and for unknown reasons hid her from Papyrus. What was he up to? And a better question...What will happen now?

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"Yeah...I'm so blackmailing that bonehead."

"ALPHYS DEAR..."

"What?"

"WE HAVE TO GET HER HERE."

"...Do you have a screw loose or something?"

"SHE WILL MAKE THE PERFECT CO-STAR THAT WILL PROPEL ME TO THE TOP. THE AUDIENCE WILL LOVE WATCHING HER. HELL, WE MIGHT EVEN STRIKE IT BIG ONLINE! OOOOOH...I HAVE TO GO WRITE THESE IDEAS DOWN BEFORE I LOSE THIS CREATIVE SPARK!

He speeds away.

"Wait! Mettaton, you can't just...*sigh* Dumbass. You can't have a show with a co-star if they're dead."

Oh well. At least this was entertaining. Whatever was playing out in Snowdin Forest was worth watching. She only hoped Undyne wouldn't show up and put an end to the fun before it gets bloody.


	8. Brothers

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

Not far from Sans's sentry post I already hit a fork in the path, a path to the left and one straight ahead. According to Sans I just have to keep to going forward and I'll reach Snowdin Town. But if I've learned anything from being in the Ruins, it's that exploring is a great way to find random things or people that are in need of helping. I wander over to the left and find that the path ends at a river, the water looks freezing. The only thing here is a fishing rod affixed to the ground with its line cast into the water. Being a bit curious I reel the line in, yet there is no fish. Instead, there's a photo of a weird-looking fish monster with a note written on it.

[Call Me! You know you want some of this! Here's my number!]

"Uh...Dear god why?!"

"A little rude, Flowey. No thank you is just fine."

I put it back in the water.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea. Don't give up, dude."

"Maybe wear some makeup or something."

"Flowey!"

I head back and start to go down the other path till I notice something I missed There's a chest-looking box with a sign next to it.

"How did I not see this?"

"You were blinded by your crazy need for being good."

"Either way, let's check it out."

[This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.]

"Teleporting boxes? Or is it some sort of material transfer portal? A wormhole maybe? Or simply just more magic? How interesting."

"Do you think anything's inside?"

"Only one way to find out."

I open the lid and see an old glove inside. Only the left-hand one though. The other one is lost to god only knows where.

"Huh. Kinda was hoping for some more gold."

"Why?"

"Never know if the need to buy something will come. All I got is like 14G."

I pick up the glove.

[A worn red leather glove. For five-fingered folk that don't want to lose those digits.]

"Seems to be another equipable item."

"You going to use it?"

"Might as well. At least it'll keep my hand warm."

I slip it on and flex my hand a few times to get the leather to conform to my hand.

[You equipped the Rugged Glove.]

[You gain 5 Attack.]

"Really? This boosts ATK? I would've guess DEF over that. Hell, even HP sounds more likely."

"Can't really complain too much. I mean, what do your stats look like now?"

"Let me CHECK real quick. And no, the pun was unintentional, so don't whine about it."

Flowey folds his leaves in an annoyed way.

[HP 36, ATK 26, and DEF 14]

"God my defense sucks."

"Good thing we do a lot to boost your SPEED."

"True that. Because I get the feeling there are monsters out here that can one hit kill me."

"Like Papyrus?"

"Did you ever hear a more commanding voice in your life? The dude even picked up Sans like it was nothing! Granted Sans is a skeleton and skeletons don't weigh all that much. But still!"

"I get it. You're fangirling over him. Just stop."

"I am not fangirling. How can I fangirl over the dude when I haven't even seen him?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just move on."

"Boy, you best behave yourself or I'm leaving you in the snow."

"Yeah right. Like you'd really..."

I start to slip off the bag.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!"

"Thank you."

I continue on the path I was meant to travel, according to Sans that is. Though I don't get far when the path is blocked by Sans and whom I can only surmise to be his brother. They appear to be in quite the argument so I use this moment to get a look at Papyrus. For brothers, Sans and Papyrus look nothing alike apart from them both being skeletons. He is much taller than me, has good posture, and a lankier build than Sans. He has the same white pinprick eyes that Sans has but are more resembling vertical slits and sharp bony teeth. Other than that, he looks like a relatively normal skeleton that got lost in a HotTopic. His clothes, which I guess is armor, consists of a red and black color scheme, much like everything else that's down here. His top has broad spiked shoulder guards, a red scarf is the highlight of his look which almost looks like a cape from the side, his claw-like hands wear red gloves, and his legs wear black tight pants completed with a red belt finished off with nearly knee-high red boots. Wait...Why?! He's a skeleton! He doesn't have an ass to accentuate! Why does he wear that stuff?!

"i don't understand, boss. i thought you'd be happy to see me up and about."

"THAT JUST IT, SANS. YOU'RE THE OPPOSITE OF YOUR NORMAL SELF. SOMETHING MUST BE THE MATTER IF YOU'RE WILLING TO DO YOUR JOB."

"that is not true. there is nothing the matter with me or anything...else..."

Sans finally sees me in the corner of his eye and Papyrus follows his vision to know just what his brother sees. Flowey ducks into the pack as I wave nonchalantly.

"Yo. What's up?"

They look at each other before turning their attention back to me.

"SANS...IS THAT...A HUMAN?!"

There's a dark tone in Papyrus's voice. It almost sounds excited.

"uhhhh...actually, boss...i think that's a rock."

Sans, however, is the opposite. His voice has a weak tremble, almost submissive tone. This gets Papyrus and me to look just to the side, sure enough, there's a rock. But Papyrus is not amused.

"SANS, DO YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE? CLEARLY, I AM TALKING ABOUT THE GIRL."

"Glad to know you can see me. I've been standing here for like five minutes. So if it's okay with you boys, can I pass by?"

Play your part well Lynsie. You're doing this to get on these bone boys' good side. Just don't come off as too dumb.

"HUMAN..."

Papyrus pushes Sans behind him and makes a large bone appear in his hand as he slowly approaches.

"BY THE ORDERS OF LORD ASGORE, OUR KING, YOU ARE TO BE KILLED AND YOUR SOUL HARVESTED. NOW, I GIVE YOU A CHOICE...YOU CAN EITHER SURRENDER NOW LIKE THE PATHETIC LITTLE WHELP THAT YOU ARE AND BE GIVEN A QUICK PAINLESS DEATH. OR...YOU CAN MAKE THIS ENTERTAINING BY ATTEMPTING TO DO BATTLE WITH THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE ROYAL GUARD AND DIE IN HONORABLE BATTLE. WHAT SHALL IT BE, HUMAN?"

He stops within ten feet of me. The grin that comes to me is a little creepy.

"Damn, man. You make things sound so good. Hard to pick when both options are nice. But..."

I shove my hands in my pockets coolie.

"I'm not interested in having a FIGHT. I like to ACT out sometimes. But that's because I'm full of MERCY. If that makes sense."

Papyrus eyes me in puzzlement and Sans is trying not to laugh.

"VERY WELL..."

He comes at me and swings the bone, but all it hits is snow.

"WHAT THE...?"

"Looks like ya missed."

He looks over and I'm standing on the rock, waving innocently. He glares at me.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME, HUMAN!"

He swings again in a wide swipe, but again he misses.

"So close. Maybe third time's the charm?"

"*SNARLS* I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A LOWLY HUMAN!"

I'm ready to dodge again, yet he changes things. I suddenly feel a weight being put on my soul. I attempt to resist this so I don't eat the snow as my soul turns blue and he smirks.

"WHAT'S WRONG, HUMAN? YOU SEEM TO BE HAVING SOME TROUBLE THERE."

"*strained* You cocky son of a..."

He adds more pressure and my legs buckle under this magic weight.

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE, HUMAN. EMBRACE YOUR FATE WITH SOME DIGNITY."

"*strained* You call this...dignified? *groan* I figured a monster...of your caliber...wouldn't take such a weak win. *grunt* I thought you were the best of the Royal Guard...Or are you only as good as your cheap tricks...?"

I can't fight the gravity for much longer. If this keeps up my bones will end up fracturing before breaking entirely. Papyrus glares harshly at me as Sans strolls over and puts his foot on my back, making me give up my fight against gravity's pull.

"ya gotta admit, she makes a point, boss."

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT, SANS?"

"well, it's beneath ya to really call this a proper fight and accept a cheap win. wouldn't it be more of a triumph and display of power to beat the human on a real test?"

Papyrus growls and reluctantly ends his magic. My soul returns to me and his bone fades away.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT, BROTHER. THERE IS NO HONOR IN SLAYING THE HUMAN WITHOUT GIVING HER THE CHANCE TO DEFEND HERSELF."

Sans takes his foot off me and I sit up on weak limbs.

"Fuck...Everything stings..."

"be lucky that's the only pain ya got, kid."

"HUMAN..."

"Yes?"

"DO NOT CONSIDER THIS AS AN ACT OF MERCY. MERELY AN OPPORTUNITY TO ALLOW YOU A SPORTING CHANCE."

"If you say so."

"TO ENSURE THAT YOU ARE INDEED IN PROPER FIGHTING SHAPE, YOU SHALL BE PUT THROUGH A SERIES OF TESTS."

I stare at him.

"What?"

"TRADITION DICTATES THAT BEFORE CAPTURE AND EXECUTION, YOU MUST GO THROUGH SOME CHALLENGES THAT DETERMINE YOUR WORTH. IF YOU SURVIVE, YOU WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO FACE ME IN COMBAT. IF YOU FAIL, THEN YOU DIE AND WE TAKE YOUR SOUL. DOES THIS SOUND FAIR ENOUGH TO YOU?"

Oh, how I want to smack that smug look off his face. But I can't. At least...Not right now anyway.

"Yeah...Sounds fair to me."

"GOOD. THEN IT'S SETTLED."

Papyrus moves over to his brother and starts pushing him through the snow in the direction of where I need to go.

"uh...pap? what're ya doing?"

"IF WE ARE REALLY DOING THIS, THEN WE HAVE TO GO RECALIBRATE ALL THE PUZZLES."

Sans whines.

"ugh...do we really have to recalibrate ALL of them?"

"SANS, THERE ARE ONLY EIGHT OF THEM. AND SINCE YOU'RE IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD TODAY, SURELY YOU HAVE ENOUGH ENEGERY TO BE PRODUCTIVE FOR THAT LONG."

"i dunno, boss. that might put me over my productivity quota for the month."

"DON'T MAKE ME BURY YOU IN THE SNOW!"

"ah come on, bro. don't be snow cold about it."

Papyrus snarls and shoves Sans face first into the snow.

"okay...i guess i deserved that."

"IN ANY CASE..."

Papyrus turns to look back at me menacingly.

"CONTINUE TO VENTURE FORTH, HUMAN...ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus grabs Sans and leaves in a hurry. Flowey pops out.

"...What the hell just happened?!"

"Dude...Sans spared us."

"Really? On my end, it sounded like he got you into more trouble."

"He bought me some time. If I can get past these puzzles of theirs, then I'll make it to Snowdin and get ready for more crazy shit."

"How do you figure that?"

"It's a town, right? There's bound to be a shop and maybe other stuff that we can use."

"Fine. Should we get going then?"

"In a moment. I need to rest so my bones will stop screaming."

I sit in the snow for a bit. Letting the tension from fighting against blue magic relax. Flowey pulls one of the bagged lunches out and we take moment to snack for a bit. Toriel's food is the best. Really hits the spot right now. After maybe twenty minutes, I get back on my feet and am off once more on this silly journey. I do get a bit sidetracked by the intimidating sentry post. While Sans's station is basic wood, this one is dark metal and even has Gothic-styled torches that make it look very spooky.

"Whoa..."

"There's something written on it."

[YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! TREMBLE WITH TERROR BEFORE IT'S GREATNESS!]

"Sans is right...His bro is so cool! A huge dick, but so cool!"

"I'm not even going to dignify your stupidity with a response."

"Then what do you call what you just said?"

"...Shut up."

I walk away into the next area, there's a sign and another sentry station that looks like a doghouse.

[Absolutely NO MOVING!]

"Okay...Then how do I get by then?"

"What if we just go behind it?"

"..."

"Human?"

"You amaze me sometimes."

"Thanks? I guess?"

And that's exactly what I do. I move as slowly as possible and go behind the sentry post. Oddly there's no door behind it, so what, the guard has to jump in from the front? Bad design. I continue to creep by till I'm far enough away to do a little test of my own. I gather up some snow and fling the ball of frozen water past the front of the station. A dog's head peeks out and darts in all directions in a search for movement.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Curiosity."

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving...For example, a human...I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

So there is a guard there? And he's disabled? Damn, now I feel bad but at the same time, I'm glad I didn't have to deal with that. The dog sinks back behind the counter of his post and I hear the flicking of a lighter. Is he...is he smoking? What can he possibly be smoking? A black spot in the snow nearby gives me the answer. Burnt dog treats stubs are put out like cigarettes.

"No...It can't be something so dumb..."

[Someone's been smoking dog treats.]

"...Why?! Why is this so dumb?!"

"I don't know. And I don't want to know."

"It's just so dumb..."

"I know, I know. Don't try to think about it."

"So dumb..."

I just silently shake my head and keep moving. In the next area, I see a familiar bone-boy.

"Hey, dude."

"there ya are. was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Oh, do forgive me. It's not like your bro nearly crushed every bone in my body."

He eyes me funny.

"whatever. did doggo give ya any trouble?"

"Doggo? Oh! That partially blind guy? Yeah, no. I walked around his station and avoided him completely."

He seems relieved by this.

"hey, here's something important i gotta tell ya. my brother has a very special attack."

"More special than that blue magic?"

"kinda. if and when ya end up fighting him...if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt ya."

"Oh yeah. It's the opposite of orange attacks. Thanks for the heads up."

He folds his arms.

"let me guess...the flower told ya how blue attacks work?"

"And you'd be correct."

He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose hole.

"that flower...he's like a big spoiler. ain't it less interesting to know about stuff ya haven't encountered yet?"

"I suppose so. I mean, I do like knowing how to deal with things before I have to. But yeah, the thrill of first discovering it is gone when you already expect it."

"tell ya what...why not take a little detour for a moment before ya keep going?"

I eye him funny.

"Why?"

He shrugs.

"to get that thrill of adventure ya so badly lack."

I'm a bit cautious about this. But if he wanted me dead, he could've done so much earlier.

"Very well. Where do you suggest I get this thrill?"

He gestures over his shoulder.

"maybe try your luck over there."

I walk past him but I can still feel his gaze. Even when I go into that area, he never stops watching me. There's not much here. Really it's just a cliff with a random carrot sticking out of the snow. Huh? There are bits of coal too?

[A useless pile of mushy snow.]

"Why are wasting time here? We have to keep going."

"We have time to do this."

Flowey is irritated by my apparent laziness in building this Snowman back up. It takes some time, but eventually, the mushy snow is a now a big Snowman.

"It's still missing something...Oh! Arms! Can't have a proper Snowman without arms."

"Why are you doing this? It's just a Snowman."

"What did I tell you about being nice?"

Flowey groans and I gather two branches to stick in the Snowman's side.

"There. I declare this Snowman complete!"

"*sarcastic* Yay..."

"Thank you."

This sudden new voice has us staring at the Snowman.

"Uh...You're welcomed?"

Nothing happens till the branch arms twitch with movement, they wave at me.

"Hello. I am a snowman."

Flowey screams in my ear and I'm so freaked out that I'm frozen on the spot.

"Bless you, human. I was smashed by such ruthless hooligans. I thought I'd never see the day when I could see again."

"Um...No problem, Mr. Snowman."

"And these arms...I finally have hands! I can defend myself now if they ever come back."

"Why did they attack anyway?"

"Well...I have a rather foolish dream. I want to see the world...But I cannot move."

"That's not foolish. With the right help, it's completely possible."

Its coal eyes widened with hope.

"Really? You honestly think so?"

"Sure."

"Human...You are too kind for this world."

I blush a little and it takes my hand.

"While your words are sweet, I know I still can't move from this spot. So maybe...Maybe you can do something for me?"

"S-Sure?"

"If you would be so kind, traveler, please...Take a piece of me and bring it very far away."

"...Won't that hurt you?"

"No. I'm made of snow, silly."

I laugh a little and smile.

"Okay, Mr. Snowman. You win."

"Thank you!"

I take my backpack off and look for something to use. Flowey digs out a plastic baggy from when we ate earlier and the Snowman puts a piece of its body in it.

[You got the Snowman Piece.]

"You do know it might not stay as snow, right?"

"It's fine. As long as one day it can come back to me after such an amazing adventure, I'll be happy."

I put it in the pack and slip it back on.

"My god...You are the most precious thing ever!"

[You made a snowman really happy.]

Flowey tugs on my ear.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Time to get back on the road. Time doesn't stop because you do nice things and soon you'll have to call mom."

"Crap, your right. *sigh* Sorry, Mr. Snowman, I have to go."

"Okay. Good luck out there."

We wave goodbye and I leave the Snowman to do whatever it is that snowmen do. Returning to the previous area, Sans isn't there and I move over to the sign in the middle of the area, all be it like a scene out of Bambi as I slip on ice.

"Okay, ow."

"Let me read it. You might have lost some brain cells doing this."

"Fuck you."

[North: Ice, South: Ice, West: Ice, East: Snowdin Town...and ice]

"So the town's that close by? Nice. This'll be easier than we thought."

"Don't jinx it!"

"Too late.

"Argh!"

I laugh and slide across the ice again now heading East towards Snowdin Town. But I'm made to stop by a large weird traced out square in the snow that Sans and Papyrus stand on the other side of.

"Yo!"

My sudden exclamation gets their attention.

"OH HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"

"Sorry I'm late. Hope the fun didn't start without me."

Papyrus looks puzzled.

"SANS, IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT? BECAUSE I SWEAR THAT WAS SARCASM."

"she's probably just excited to get this over with. i know i am."

"VERY WELL THEN...HUMAN!"

"Yes?"

"AS YOU ARE AWARE OF, MY BROTHER AND I WILL BE RUNNING YOU THROUGH A SERIES OF CHALLENGES TO GIVE YOU A FAIR CHANCE PRIOR TO CAPTURE."

"That's how I remember it."

"IT'S ACTUALLY A RATHER LOVING TRADITION TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON."

"Then this will be fun indeed. I like puzzles."

"REALLY? WELL...I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING!"

Sans makes a motion like a rim-shot and I smirk.

"FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE, BEHOLD! THIS IS THE INVISIBLE AND VERY DEADLY, ELECTRICITY MAZE!"

The squared off snow suddenly zaps with electric current and my eyes widen in shock.

"Oh..."

"Shit."

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN, AND TO A LESSER EXTENT, STRANG FLOWER I'M JUST NOW NOTICING..."

Flowey ducks down in fright.

"ONE WRONG MISSTEP FROM THE MAZES CORRECT PATH AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A HIGH VOLTAGE SHOCK UPWARDS TO 100000 VOLTS!"

I feel my soul trying to leave me so it doesn't have to put up with this crap.

"OF COURSE, THE FLOOR ALONE WON'T ZAP YOU. NOT WITHOUT THE CONDUIT. THIS ORB HAS THE DETECTION NEEDED FOR THE MAZE TO SHOCK YOU. YOU WILL CARRY THIS WITH YOU AS YOU PROCEED."

Papyrus holds up the aqua colored orb and I am filled with so much regret right now. Part of me wants to run away back to the Ruins while the other part of me is questioning if I should make a break for it over the maze before I end up with the orb or maybe I should run around it entirely.

"DOES THIS STILL SOUND LIKE FUN TO YOU, HUMAN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL. YOU MAY PROCEED WHEN READY."

Don't say anything stupid! Don't say anything stupid! Don't say anything stupid! Don't say anything stupid!

"But I don't have the orb."

Fuck my life!

"HUH? OH, YES. RIGHT. I COULD'VE BEEN SHOCKED HAD YOU GONE THROUGH THE MAZE. SANS!"

"yeah, boss?"

"BRING HER THE ORB SO THAT THE PUZZLE CAN BEGIN."

"oh...okay, boss. i'll make ya proud."

Sans gives a salute and Papyrus gives him the orb. Now with the orb in hand, Sans walks into the maze and proceeds to trace out the correct path. Papyrus and I watch him leaving a trail of footprints the whole way till he stops in front of me.

"here ya go, kiddo."

I crack a smirk while I hold out my hand and he gives me the orb. Sans then retraces the path back to his brother's side and I laugh out loud while Papyrus glares with murderous intent.

"SANS..."

"yes, bro?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELEPORT?"

"to be fair, bro...you're always telling me to use my legs more often and not waste magic. so i thought i'd give it a try."

"TRUE...I DO TELL YOU THAT. BUT THEN WHY NOT WALK AROUND THE DAMN THING?!"

"it just seemed to be faster this way. though...i'll probably stick with teleporting."

"OH MY GOD...YOU NEVER CEASE TO FIND NEW WAYS OF PISSING ME OFF!"

I settle down as Papyrus sighs loudly to get my attention.

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN...LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SOLVE THIS 'DANGEROUS' PUZZLE."

"*giggles* Please warn me now if the other puzzles are like this. I need to prepare my lungs ahead of time if I'm gonna laugh this hard again."

Papyrus sneers while I get on with following his brother's footprints.

"careful, pap. if you keep making that face it might get stuck like that."

"SHUT UP, SANS."

I exit the maze and toss the orb a bit.

"So...Did I solve it?"

"TECHNICALLY SPEAKING, YES. BUT DON'T THINK THAT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN."

"Fine with me. But can I offer a few words about this puzzle?"

"SUCH AS?"

"Well, can you really call this a puzzle? There were no clues as to where I had to go and the wrong way would've resulted in instant death. That's just poor craftsmanship on your part there."

Sans flinches in shock and Papyrus looks at me confused.

"INSTANT DEATH? SO 100000 VOLTS IS A LETHAL AMOUNT FOR HUMANS?"

Dear god, he really had no clue?

"Yes. It's actually overkilling."

"HMMM...VERY INTERESTING. I WILL HAVE TO MAKE A NOTE OF THAT FOR FUTURE ELECTRIC USES."

"*muffled* holy shit, pap..."

"WELL THEN...YOUR NEXT OBSTACLE WILL BE SLIGHTLY LESS 'DEADLY' AND MORE PUZZLE-LIKE IN NATURE."

"That's all I ask."

"*muffled* i was not ready for this crap..."

"SANS, ARE THE NEXT BATCH OF TESTS MORE PUZZLE-LIKE?"

Sans snaps out of his self-conversation.

"huh? oh! yeah! the next challenges are way more puzzle-like. but just to be sure..."

"*SIGH* AGREED. WE SHALL CHECK IF INDEED THAT IS THE CASE."

"Thank you."

I hand over the orb and Papyrus takes it.

"WE WILL SEE HOW WELL YOU FARE NEXT TIME, HUMAN. NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!"

Papyrus turns on his heels and heads off.

"COME ALONG, SANS! WE HAVE WORK TO DO."

"heh, coming, bro."

He takes a few steps and then stops to look back at me.

"uh...sorry about the whole 'deadly 100000 volt maze' thing."

I shrug and take a few steps to stand beside him.

"Eh, it's alright. Ya did help me out with it, so I can't be mad at you. Or him for that matter. He didn't know that much zap-zap would kill."

"to be honest, we don't know much about you humans except what's in the old books. so we kinda think ya humans are practically invincible."

"Really? Why?"

"can ya really blame us for thinking that, what with how one-sided the war was?"

"Nope, can't blame you guys there. But it couldn't be further from the truth. Humans are really weak creatures. It doesn't take much to kill us."

"really?"

"Dude, humans are so weak that you can kill us with a paperclip if you hit the right spot."

He laughs.

"oh man...that is weak."

"I can make a list of all the stupid ways humans have died but then we'd be here for years."

"yeah. i better not make pap wait too long. catch ya later?"

"You know it, bone-boy."

"okay. later, human. oh! and i really will make sure the puzzles are less deadly. i still got some tricks up my sleeves. you'll get to town with no problem."

"I know. You're a good guy under all the edge and coat fluff."

His smile dies and becomes a stern frown.

"and just like that, ya killed the mood."

I snicker as he teleports away.

"He gives me weird vibes."

"Everyone gives you weird vibes."

"Yeah...Especially you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Moving on from this ridiculous puzzle, my eyes do spy quite the odd sight indeed. Near the cliff's edge is a light blue furred rabbit-like monster. He has a red nose and a tuft of fur sprouting from the top of his head that droops over his left eye like emo-style. He wears a black short-sleeved shirt with a single, vertical red stripe in the middle and bright red pants. He is beside his food cart, which is gray and red with a black and red umbrella. He looks to be chewing on a toothpick but spits it out when he sees me.

"The hell are you looking at?"

"A bunny with attitude. What's it to you?"

"*scoff* Piss off."

"Bet ya get tons of customers with such wonderful salesmanship."

"Look, will you leave me alone? I doubt you have 15G for any of my stuff anyway."

"You're right. All I got is 14G. Guess I can't spend it here. Such a shame."

I start to leave.

"Wait..."

He looks conflicted. Like he wants to sell and make a profit, but he doesn't want to deal with me.

"You don't have enough money...but...I really can't afford to turn down a willing customer."

"I'd hate to see what an unwilling customer looks like. But yeah, bunny-man, I'll sample your cart. What ya got?"

I walk over as he opens the lid.

"Not much really. I hope to do more if business picks up. But who am I fooling? No one wants ice creamsicles in the middle of the woods where it's always snowing and cold."

My eyes light up and he looks unnerved.

"Uh...You okay?"

"You sell ice creamsicles? Dude...You are my new god!"

He blushes a little and rubs the back of his head to compose himself.

"So, uh, what flavor do you want?"

"What's that one?"

"That? I tell people its blood, but really it's just fruit punch."

"Sold!"

"You are a strangely hyper thing, you know that?"

I fork over the gold and he grins.

"But who am I to complain?"

He hands me the red ice creamsicle.

[You got the Ice Scream.]

[It's the frozen treat that chills your heart!]

"Sweet."

"The wrapper says something creepy on the inside. Go on...Open it."

I shrug and do as requested.

"What's it say? There are eight creepy messages in total."

"You went with an interesting gimmick, that's for sure. Okay, it says..."

[An illustration of a bloody heart with a knife in it.]

"Damn, you got the rare one. Lucky."

"This feels strangely ominous and I don't know why."

"Then it worked. You have been creeped out by my frozen fearsicles. Damn, that's a cool name. I need to remember that for later. Either way, if all humans are like you, I think it'll be a modest success."

Keep dreaming, buddy.

"Well then...Tell your friends...There's ice cream...Out in the middle of the woods..."

He laughs creepily and I use this as my moment to flee over the small bridge to the next area.

"Geez, that guy was nuts. I can't believe you gave him all your money."

"Worth it! Ice creamsicles are so good."

I pop this goody into my mouth and I melt with delight.

"Isn't it too cold for ice cream?"

"*stern* There is never a wrong time for ice cream."

"hey, kiddo..."

Sans appears just ahead, he's standing near what looks like two more dog sentry posts.

"are ya ready for...more...puzzles...?"

He stares at me funny while I enjoy my frozen treat and his cheekbones begin heating up.

"*gulp* uh...i see ya got some ice scream. m-must be...must be really good...right?"

I nod since my mouth is full and he pulls his sweater collar out like he's getting too warm. It's at this point Flowey decided to speak for me.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer, Smiley Trashbag."

That snaps Sans out of his fixed gaze and he glares.

"fuck off, weed."

"Make me!"

"ya wanna go?!"

"Like you'll do it! You're not about to risk the human's life."

"Flowey..."

That gets his attention just long enough for me to flick him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do not antagonize the skele-dude. Sans is our friend. And we do not treat friends like that."

"ha! serves ya right, ya little shit."

"B-But he was..."

"I know. It's just something, as a girl, that I'm used to and expect from guys. Don't lash out thinking that's what I want. Understood?"

"*sigh* Okay."

"But thank you...for defending my honor."

That cheers up Flowey and I approach Sans who is still a bit flustered.

"You said something about puzzles?"

I resume eating and he is trying so hard not to stare at me while I suck on it.

"y-yeah...there's this thing down there that's kind of a puzzle, but it's not really. plus it's completely optional and not required to pass all of my bro's challenges."

"*slurp* How does it work?"

He's sweating heavily.

"*mumbles* for fuck's sake...*normal* the puzzle works similar to a game of mini-golf where ya must push the ball into the hole at the end of a tampered snow course. of course, once the ball is pushed, it must be continuously pushed or else it shrinks and melts, before it returns to the beginning of the course. there are ice tiles near the end of this course that prohibit movement and cause the ball to shrink faster. sinking the ball into the hole causes a flag of a certain color to spring up out of the hole. these flags provide a description of how the ball was handled and then awards ya with a certain amount of GOLD. oh, and the ball isn't really a snowball. it's more of a snowdecahedron. that's where the real challenge in it comes from."

"*slurp* So I can earn gold doing it? Okay, I'll play your game."

He shudders softly as I turn away to play this game.

"You know he was totally perving on you, right?"

"Eh...It's not like it matters. Let him have a moment. It's not like it bugs me."

"Why not?"

"You said it yourself. This world is a hellish place. So if him looking at me like that makes him feel good for even a moment, I'm fine with being his mental escape from this place."

I finish the Ice Scream by the time I'm at the starting point and I chew on the stick a little before spitting it out. Looking at the course, it's kind of shaped like a messed up 2 or Z with the goal being at the butt end of it. If I angle my push just right and move fast enough, I can this done quick.

"ya ready?!"

Sans calls out from the other side, probably not ready to be near me right now.

"Ready!"

"...go!"

I shove the ball hard and sprint quickly to prevent it from hitting the wall. I shove it again and run to block it from hitting the ice tiles. And with a last strong push, the ball goes bouncing off the walls before being knocked into the hole. A flag sprouts from the hole and is a vibrant red before it flickers.

[Bravery. Justice. Integrity. Kindness. Perseverance. Patience. Determination. R͏̷ę҉̢l҉̨́e̡͡͝͝n̛͞t҉̢͟͟l̶͘ę̵̢̛̕s̷̷̨̢̨s̴͜͢͡n͘͏é̶̀͟s͘̕͟s̵̡͟.̨̧̕͡͝ ̷̵͠P̢͞a̢͞s̀͜͜ś͜͡i̵̢̛͜͠o̵̢̢͝҉n̷͞.̷̢̛͜͞ ̶̷̸̛͟H̵̢̕͜o͏̀̕̕p̸҉e̸̴͟.̷͞ Using these, you were able to win at the "Ball Game".]

[You are awarded 100G.]

The flag sinks back into the hole and I am confused.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Sounded like you when you get all weird."

"Those words...Aren't those the soul traits?"

"Yeah."

"But there were three more. I thought you said there was only seven?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm no expert on souls. I thought there were only seven because that's all I know."

"Were you at least able to understand what they were? It was too garbled for me to get that clearly."

"Nope. I didn't understand any of it either."

"Creepy..."

"At least we made a ton of gold."

"True..."

I don't like this. That was way too unsettling for my tastes. I get the earnings and bolt for the next area, wanting to get away from that cursed flag bullshit. I run blindly for a moment before being knocked back when I crash into something very sturdy. I hear Flowey squirm away as I try to settle down.

"OH LOOK, SANS. THE HUMAN DECIDED TO FINALLY SHOW UP."

Shaking my head to calm down, I look up and see the skeleton brothers staring at me.

"HMMM...SOMETHING IS DIFFERENT ABOUT THE HUMAN. I CAN'T QUITE PLACE IT, BUT THERE IS A CHANGE."

"are ya sure? she looks the same to me. tall. pale. a smoldering smartass. i could go on."

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! NOTHING ESCAPES MY KEEN EYES! SOMETHING IS DIFFERENT ABOUT THE HUMAN. ALMOST AS IF..."

The gears in Papyrus's head turn and a devilish grin comes to his features.

"SHE'S AFRAID."

I flinch and fumble to get off the ground.

"You overestimate your own hype. That all-encompassing ego will be your undoing."

"SPARE ME YOUR POINTLESS PRATTLE. CLEARLY, YOU ARE BEGINNING TO FEEL THE SENSE OF DOOM TAKE HOLD AS YOU PROGRESS FURTHER ALONG. THE CLOSER YOU GET TO THE END, THE CLOSER YOU ARE TO BATTLING ME. AND SUCH THOUGHTS FILL YOU WITH DREAD."

"I'm not scared of you!"

"THAT IS YOUR UNDOING, HUMAN. YOU SHOULD FEAR ME. AND YOU WILL WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU."

"Whatever. I take it if you're both here then there's a puzzle around too."

"THAT'S RIGHT! THIS NEXT CHALLENGE WILL BE THE MOST DAUGNHTING YES. IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED BY IT'S COMPLEXITY! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR...UM...SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!"

"it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one."

Papyrus and I look on the ground to see a sheet of paper.

"SANS...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE?!"

"pap, have i ever steered ya wrong? trust me on this one. it looks harmless enough, but it's a mental trap that wrecks your shit up worse than being body slammed by undyne."

"THAT IS A PRETTY HARSH THING TO GO THROUGH. I SHOULD KNOW. BUT STILL..."

"just watch."

I pick up the paper and look it over. It's a multiple choice quiz on the subject of...Papyrus?

"Sans...What the fuck?!"

"heh...i knew it. i made it too hard for ya."

"Well, no, not really. But aside from these questions being over the top...I don't have anything to fill in the answers."

Papyrus glares and shakes Sans violently.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU SET UP THIS PUZZLE WITHOUT A MEANS OF COMPLETION?!"

"my bad?"

Papyrus drops Sans.

"BOTH OF YOU, DON'T MOVE FROM THIS SPOT. I SHALL RETURN WITH A WRITING IMPLEMENT SO WE CAN GET THIS PATHETIC PUZZLE OVER AND DONE WITH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

"got it, boss."

"Understood."

Papyrus storms off and Sans now looks at me funny.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"...mind telling me why ya were doing that shit back there?"

Oh great, we're gonna talk about this crap.

"What shit?"

"that thing. that thing you were doing with the ice scream. what was that about?"

"It's called eating. Food goes in the mouth, ya big baby bones."

"don't play stupid with me. ya know damn well what you were doing."

I cock my eyes at him and fold my arms.

"Do tell. What WAS I doing?"

He shivers for a second. Visions replaying in his head.

"the way you were, ya know...it...it looked really unnecessarily lewd."

"Did it now? I don't recall hearing you complain about it."

His nervousness stops upon hearing that and he points at me in accusation.

"ah ha! i so fucking knew it! you were doing it on purpose!"

I roll my eyes and he growls.

"Believe what you want. I didn't do anything for any reason. If you saw it as one thing, then you are free to your opinion on it. But that doesn't mean it was my intent."

"you are so full of shit i'm surprised flies haven't swarmed you yet."

"I'm full of shit? So speak the monster that was getting his bones rattled by a human eating an ice cream pop. If anyone here is guilty of being lewd, it is you."

His blush is intense but his face still holds that 'fuck you' attitude.

"i was not!"

"Please. You were acting more cliché than an anime high school boy. I was half expecting blood to rocket out your nose hole."

"fuck you!"

"You want to?"

He blanks out of emotion, the lights of his eyes even go out, and I laugh.

"So freaking called it."

Now he's pissed.

"ya snarky arrogant bitch! i outta kill ya now for that!"

"But if I'm dead, how can we keep playing together, Sansy-boy?"

He's mad now. He stomps over to me and grabs me by my shirt, yanking me to be in his rabid face.

"listen to me, ya dumb fuck, because i ain't saying this twice. i ain't your babysitter. i ain't your pal. and i ain't your fucking toy. the only reason you are even standing here is because of me. and i ain't keeping your punk ass alive out of some bullshit reason like the goodness of my heart. the old lady made me promise to keep ya safe otherwise she'd off herself. and i don't know about you, but i happen to like that old goat, so the thought of losing her over you pisses me off. so think about that the next time you decide to be a little cunt. do you get what i'm saying? that promise i made to her...you know what would have happened if she hadn't made me do it? human...You'd be dead where you stand!"

He's seething. His rage making his breath so hot that it fogs when it escapes into the cold forest air. But I understand his point. He has no reason to deal with me. I'm just some stupid human. A stupid human that's making things so bothersome to the point where Toriel threatened to commit suicide over me. Why? Why am I like this? I just wanted to...Never mind...Nothing I want matters. Everything I do is pointless.

"hey...what are ya doing? what's with that look?"

I hang my head low.

"don't ya dare...don't you fucking cry. i ain't the bad guy here."

"I know. I am."

His grip on my shirt weakens with his expression and the lights return to his eyes as I try my hardest to keep my eyes from watering.

"I don't want to be this way. I don't want to burden anyone. It's why I tried to..."

I hold my tongue and rethink what I want to say.

"It's why I try to do good. To help. But if everyone is just putting up with me, then what's the point? The only one that gives a shit whether or not I'm okay is willing to kill herself...How am I suppose to accept that?! I don't want her to care that much about me if that's the case. I don't deserve it. I don't...I don't want this feeling..."

"kiddo..."

Despite my efforts, the tears start to escape my eyes. He lets me go just as Papyrus returns.

"ALRIGHT, I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE WRITING IMPLEMENT. CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH..."

He sees me rubbing my eyes dry depressingly and Sans close by.

"SANS? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Sans gets nervous.

"me? i-i-i didn't do anything, boss."

"IF YOU DISCOURAGED THE HUMAN, I AM GOING TO BE INCREDIBLY DISAPPOINTED. GRANTED, I AM HAPPY YOU MANAGED TO TERRORIZE SOMETHING. BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME. THE HUMAN IS MY PREY. AND I WANT IT IN WORKING BATTLE CONDITION. NOW FIX IT. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"y-yeah. i can do that. no problem."

Sans puts an arm around my shoulder in a 'buddy-buddy' kind of way.

"hey, lighten up, bucko! i was just joking with you. besides...you shouldn't take anything i say seriously. i like fucking with people's heads. it's how i get my kicks. so suck it and get your head back in the game."

I want to hit him. I want to walk off the cliff and have him watch. But I can't. I don't want to take Flowey with me and make Toriel die. Hell, I bet killing myself will make Papyrus mad enough to beat the shit out of Sans. Funny...For once, suicide isn't a reasonable way to solve my problems. This is new.

"Sure...Whatever you say, Sans."

I'm not in the mood to have feelings right now. I simply shut down. Detach.

"NO ODDER WORDS WERE EVER SPOKEN. SOMEONE LISTENING TO SANS. *SHIVERS* TOO STRANGE."

Papyrus toss me a pen and I start scribbling answers on the quiz. Sans is still hanging on my shoulder and watching me. I'd probably be unnerved if I gave a care right now.

"you're awfully quiet, kid. got nothing ya wanna say?"

I ignore him.

"come on. not even gonna say anything about me being all chummy with ya?"

Still, I ignore him and he sighs.

"giving me the cold shoulder? can't say i blame ya."

"SANS! STOP BOTHERING THE HUMAN. CLEARLY, THEY ARE TRYING TO COMPLETE THE PUZZLE."

"yeah...that's probably it, boss."

Sans rubs his face for a moment before I shove the paper on his chest.

"oh...so you can see?"

His use of my words from earlier annoys me.

"You're not funny."

My words are venomous and he's a tad taken back by my sudden shift in tone.

"While he looks that over, what's say you and me move on to the next puzzle?"

Papyrus eyes me before smirking.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU SINCE I WAS ABSENT...BUT I LIKE IT. COME, HUMAN. SANS..."

"yeah, pap?"

"DO CATCH UP WHEN YOU CAN. AT THE HUMAN'S RATE OF PROGRESS, THIS WON'T TAKE VERY LONG."

Papyrus motions me to follow him and I do, leaving Sans to stew in what has transpired between us.

"...god damn it..."

Papyrus leads me into the next section of the area and for once this puzzle has me confused. There is a table set up with a few random items, an unplugged microwave, and a Tupperware labeled "Lasagne".

"Um...Is that another word for lasagna?"

"CORRECT. FOR THIS PUZZLE, YOU ARE TO USE THE ITEMS PROVIDED TO POWER THAT MICROWAVE AND HEAT UP MY ULTIMATE CREATION."

"You cook?"

"COOK? NO. I CREATE. I AM A GOD IN THE KITCHEN. MY CULINARY SKILLS BRING ALL TO TEARS WITH THE FLAVORS MY DISHES UNLOCK ON THEIR MEGER TOUNGES."

"Big talk. Let's see if your hype is real."

"YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO DO THIS ONE. I'D RATHER NOT WAIT FOR MY FOOD."

"Are you seriously making me heat your lunch and calling it a puzzle?"

"THE PUZZLE IS IN YOUR ABILITY TO THINK. IF YOU ARE INTELLIGENT, THEN COMING UP WITH A MEANS OF POWERING IT WILL NOT BE DIFFICULT."

"...Okay, now it sounds like a proper puzzle."

"GET TO IT THEN, HUMAN. THE CLOCK STARTS NOW."

Looking at the items provided, pretty much all of it can be used to make batteries. Copper, aluminum, wire, screws, salt, soda, scissors, foil, plastic cups, ice cube trays, and alligator clips. So many combinations, but none would be strong to power a microwave even on the lowest setting. It'll take 600 to 2000 watts to power this thing. Any makeshift battery I make with this stuff will barely break 10 watts. I need to do something crazy.

"TIME IS TICKING AWAY, HUMAN."

"I'm well aware of that."

Taking the plug into one hand, I hook the clips to the prongs and grab the aluminum foil. Papyrus watches in curiosity as I force my soul out and wrap it in the foil. My plan is a bit crazy, using my soul as a power source. But it's the strongest thing here. I take a moment to psych myself out before making the connection with the conjoined clips. There's a sudden draining feeling but the microwave beeps to life much to Papyrus's shock.

"MOST IMPRESSIVE, HUMAN. SO YOU SAW THOUGH THE IMMPOSIBLE OPTIONS AND MADE UP A NEW ANSWER THAT WORKED. VERY CLEVER."

I look at him funny.

"You mean, you knew none of that was going to work? What part of making a puzzle is so damn hard for you to do?!"

He ignores me and proceeds to heat up the lasagna. I am getting so sick and tired of this bullshit.

"Are you sure it's safe to do this with your soul?"

"At this point, I could care less."

"WHAT A STRANGE CREATURE THAT ONE IS."

Flowey flinches upon being noticed by Papyrus and I shrug.

"You get used to him."

"OH? SO DO ALL HUMANS HAVE FLOWERS ON THEIR BACKS?"

"Nah, he's just hitching a ride in a pot that's in the backpack."

"INTERESTING."

"Don't worry. He hasn't been helping me with the puzzles."

"I WASN'T THINKING HE WAS. NO FLOWER, EVEN A SENTIENT ONE, IS CAPABLE OF SOLVING THESE INGENIOUS CHALLENGES."

Flowey growls.

"Ingenious my ass! These puzzles are the most asinine things I've ever seen!"

Papyrus sneers and comes over, leaning down to get a better look at the now trembling flower.

"WOULD YOU CARE TO REPEAT YOURSELF?"

Flowey shakes his head and hides in the bag. It's weird...Flowey seems to be getting rather bold the longer we're out here. I wonder if it's because he feels safe with me or this is how he really is.

"I THOUGHT AS MUCH. PITIFUL THING. WHY DO YOU BOTHER WITH CARRYING THAT CREATURE AROUND WITH YOU? IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU LEFT IT TO SHRIVEL IN THE SNOW LIKE THE WORTHLESS FLORA IT IS."

I snap at him.

"Hey! Don't talk shit about my flower-bro! If it weren't for him, I'd have died in the Ruins when I fell down. So if ya got nothing nice to say, I suggest you keep that bear trap of a mouth you have shut. Comprende?"

His eyes widen a little before he relaxes into a small laugh.

"THIS YOU I LIKE. VERY SPUNKY. READY TO LASH OUT AND FIGHT. WHATEVER SANS DID TO YOU WHILE I WAS GONE I MUST REMEMBER TO THANK HIM FOR LATER."

I huff and look off into the snow.

"Your brother's a jerk."

"I'VE HEARD WORSE SAID ABOUT HIM. THOUGH, I'M USUALLY THE ONE THAT'S SAYING IT, SO YOU KNOW IT'S PERFECTLY BRUTAL."

"...I don't know why he talks about you like you're a god. You're no different from any other douchebag I've met down here."

That strikes a nerve with the great and terrible Papyrus.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said, you're...!"

I'm blindsided by the back of his hand smacking with enough force to disconnect from the microwave and send my sorry ass into the rock wall behind me, cracking my head into it harshly.

[HP ██████████████████ 18/36]

Wait...I'm not in a fight, but my HP went down? Holy shit...He had...He had the intent to hurt...Shit! I fucked up! I pissed off the wrong guy! And...And he cut my HP in half? With just a backhanded smack?! How strong is this guy?!

"CONSIDER THAT A WARNING..."

That was a warning?! My face is bleeding and this was only a warning?!

"WHILE I AM FOND OF THREATS, INSULTS, AND JAPES LIKE ANY NORMAL MONSTER...I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SPEAKING TO ME LIKE YOU ARE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS I AM. YOU, A HUMAN, ARE A LOWLY CREATURE NOT FIT TO EVEN LICK THE SNOW OFF MY BOOTS. SO LET IT SINK IN THAT SUCH STUPIDITY WILL BE MET WITH PUNISHMENT."

I hold myself against the wall. My head is too fucked up to make my body move apart from being able to tear the foil off and letting my soul return me. Blood trailing across my face and staining the snow.

"what the hell happened?"

Sans finally arrives. Yay...What messed up crap is gonna happen now?

"THE HUMAN SPOKE INAPPROPRIATELY. SO I CORRECTED HER BEHAVIOR WITH A SHOW THAT IT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED."

"I'm not a dog, you jackass. You can't just use negative reinforcement expecting it to work on me."

"DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO FINISH OFF YOUR HP? BECAUSE I WILL!"

"You're just mad because the microwave stopped working."

"IT WHAT?!"

Papyrus checks on the device as Sans approaches me with caution.

"what happened?"

"Don't act like you care. You're not my babysitter or pal. Remember?"

I'm still upset because of you, ya boneheaded dingus!

"i get it. i said some pretty heavy shit back there. i wasn't..."

"What do you want, Sans?"

He looks at me coldly before huffing out his nose hole.

"fine. be pissy. see if i give a shit. i was just gonna offer ya a chance to heal."

He folds his arms as he leans on the wall next to me and I glare at the floor.

"HUMAN! GOOD NEWS! IT MANAGED TO HEAT UP TO AN ACCEPTABLE TEMPERATURE."

"I don't care, Papyrus. Just eat your lunch so we can move on."

Papyrus huffs.

"SANS, TEND TO THE HUMAN WHILE I DINE. SEE TO IT HER ATTITUDE IS IMPROVED BY THE TIME I FINISH."

Sans merely nods as Papyrus seats himself on the table to eat. I watch the scene with only one decent eye. Blood won't let me see out my right eye. This sucks. I can't progress further like this. I'm a sitting duck being this damaged. I have to swallow my pride and ask Sans for aid. I'm not going to like this.

"i'm gonna ask only once..."

Or he can do it for me. Fine by me.

"do ya wanna heal or am i gonna have to drag ya back to the old lady so she can see how stupid you're being?"

"*sigh* Fine. Let's get this over with."

Just because I want this, doesn't mean I have to show that I do.

"okay...don't move."

I'm about to question why when he shoves his hand on my face.

"What are you...?"

"do. not. move."

His hand starts to glow and I feel the same healing magic that Toriel does. I guess this is a basic thing monsters can just do.

"so...ya mouthed off to pap, huh?"

I roll my eyes.

"You're brother is a jerk."

"you don't know the half of it."

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"don't even think about it."

"What? I never said I was doing it. Just saying he needs an ass whooping."

"either way, don't even think of ever touching my bro."

"Dude, he backhanded me and took half my HP. I ain't gonna fuck around with him even if I was paid."

"good. glad you can be smart sometimes."

My eye twitches and I shove him away.

[HP ████████████████████████████ 28/36]

"hey, i wasn't done."

"Fuck you! I've had it up to here with this passive aggressive bullshit! I'm not sticking around for this crap!"

I storm off and Sans isn't sure how to handle this. He looks at his hand, the white bone stained in red. This is so different than what he's used to. So very different.

"damn it kid...*quiet* why are ya making this so weird?"

"HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVE TERRIBLE PEOPLE SKILLS?"

Papyrus, now done with his meal, comes walking up to his brother as Sans shoves his hands in his pockets.

"not now, pap. i'm not in the mood for your japes, or quips, or even your complimentary insults..."

"OOOH! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE. THE SLOW BURN OF THE INSULT MAKES THEM STING EVEN MORE."

"i know. just...leave me alone for a sec."

"YOU SEEM UNUSUALLY CLOSE TO THE HUMAN, SANS. ALMOST LIKE YOU KNOW HER."

Sans flinches.

"w-what? know her? boss, that's crazy talk. how would i know a human? let alone, that one."

Papyrus knows how Sans is. All his subtle little tells. He can spot a lie with ease. Especially when it sweats.

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, BROTHER? BECAUSE ONLY A COMPLETE FOOL WOULD BE BLIND TO YOUR BEHAVIOR."

"b-b-boss..."

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AROUND HER AND ARE FAR TOO RELAXED. WHAT IF SHE WERE TO ATTACK IN FRUSTRATION? YOU'D BE DUST IN NOTHING FLAT."

Sans looks down at the snow and fiddles with his hands.

"sorry, boss. it won't happen again."

"GOOD. NOW GO TELEPORT AHEAD OF HER. THE DOG COUPLE SHOULD BE ON PATROL AT THIS TIME AND I DON'T WANT THEM STEALING MY KILL."

"ya got, boss."

"AND SANS..."

"what?"

Papyrus has a more serious expression that makes Sans pay closer attention.

"JUST...KEEP YOUR GUARD UP. I WON'T ALWAYS BE AROUND TO KEEP YOUR SORRY ASS ALIVE."

All expression leaves Sans's face till it's just flat out uncaring.

"gee, thanks."

"WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S A LIE. YOU ONLY HAVE 1 HP."

"i know that. i don't need a reminder."

"DON'T GIVE ME ATTITUDE, SANS."

"whatever. i'm outta here."

Sans teleports away and Papyrus balls his hands up into fists of frustration.

"SANS...*SCOFF* YOU HOPELESS IDIOT."

Papyrus walks away following the girl. He has a job to do and a mission to complete. A human to test. A soul to capture. A brother to keep watch over. And a reputation to uphold above all else.


	9. Puzzles

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

"Lynsie...Are you sure it was okay to not get fully healed?"

"Flowey, I am not in the mood to deal with Sans's bullshit."

"Well...You kind of..."

"Don't you fucking dare side with him. I didn't start shit! I ate an ice cream pop. That's all I did. If he wants to think I was doing something suggestive, that's on him and his sinful mind. Not me. So if he wants to be a turd about it, fine."

"I don't know. It seems like he was trying to help. Even if he was doing a crappy job doing so."

"Oh, so now you trust him?"

"Not completely. But monsters don't try to heal others unless they really mean it."

"...*sigh* Give me time to cool off. He said some stuff I wasn't ready to hear and I need time to process. Okay?"

"Understood. Hard to think that mom would..."

"Don't! Don't even say it! I will drop you if you even dare say those next words and not come back."

"Uh...H-Hey look! A random signpost. We should read it."

Flowey laughs nervously and I roll my eyes. I don't like feeling this way. I want to calm down. I guess I can try doing things his way for a bit. It'll let me clear my head even if only for a little while. So I go over to this thing. Almost instantly we are looking at this thing in puzzlement.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I am but I am so unsure right now."

[Warning: Dog Marriage]

[Yes, you read that correctly.]

"Is that really something to be warned about?"

"I think it means the dog guards here are a pair. So two dogs in one encounter."

"Oh, so like that time those three Moldsmals tripped us up."

"Or that time Migosp, Vegetoid, and Loox attacked."

"Is three the max limit that can attack me? Because it really feels that way."

"Yeah, it's a built-in rule to the Fight Zone's magic."

"There are rules to it?"

"It doesn't seem like it because most fights are straightforward, but there are a few that were made a very long time ago. Like the max per fight is a 3v3. But a little-known rule is that none fighting people can enter the zone mid-fight and not be involved."

"How does that work?"

"When a fight starts, a special kind of magic activates. This magic is called the Fair Fight Field and it takes the form of a grid that only the ones involved can see."

"I was wondering what that thing was."

"The grid makes sure that those in the fight are the only ones to be there. Keeping others out that would join in and fight as well. This is the part that gets odd. Those with negative intentions can't enter the field, but those with positive or no intentions can enter it."

"Good luck on that ever happening here."

"True. The odds of that happening are about as rare as someone helping you in a fight."

"Wait...So you wouldn't help me?"

"Not if I don't have to."

"Awww...You do care."

He groans and I keep reading.

[SMELL DANGER RATING]

[Snow Smell - Snowman WHITE Rating - Can become YELLOW Rating]

[Unsuspicious Smell - Puppy BLUE Rating - Smell of rolling around.]

[Weird Smell - Humans GREEN Rating - Destroy at all costs!]

"So I'm a weird smell? Do you think snow and blood will cover that up?"

"*shrug* Maybe? But why is the word green in red?"

"Dogs have a form of color blindness. Maybe that's the way they can see that color."

"Huh. Did not know that."

"HUMAN!"

Papyrus comes following our not so discrete trail.

"Hey, Papyrus. Something the matter?"

He paces his way up to me.

"SEEING AS YOU'RE NOT DEAD, NO, NOTHING'S THE MATTER."

I look at him funny and he glares.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE HURT OR NOT. ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME IS THAT YOU ARE MY TARGET AND NO ONE ELSE'S. I DON'T WANT THE DOGS IN THIS AREA TO STEAL WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE."

I can't help the small blush that creeps onto my face. His possessiveness touches on my inner need to feel wanted. Even if it's not the best reason to have this feeling, try telling that to my stupid needy soul.

"Well then...I am pleased to hear that. Because frankly, I don't think these dogs are worth my time."

He cocks an eye at that but the smirk he has tells me he liked what he heard.

"So...Where's your bro?"

"SANS HAS BEEN SENT AHEAD TO INFORM THE MUTTS THAT YOU ARE TO BE LEFT TO US TO HANDLE."

"Are you sure that they will listen to him? After all, you did say it was odd for someone to listen to Sans."

"HMMM...YOU DO HAVE A POINT. VERY WELL. I SHALL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO EACH PUZZLE AND PREVENT THOSE CANINE NOBODIES FROM DISOBEYING THEIR COMMANDING OFFICER."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you don't whack them on the nose with rolled up newspaper when they are bad dogs."

"REPLACE THE WORD 'NOSE' WITH 'BODY', THE WORD 'WHACK' WITH 'BEAT', AND THE WORD 'NEWSPAPER' WITH 'BASEBALL BAT' THEN YOU'D BE MORE CORRECT IN THAT IDEA."

"Damn! Royal Guard Papyrus doesn't play around."

He smiles a bit with pride before stepping past me.

"COME ALONG, HUMAN. THE NEXT PUZZLE IS NEAR."

It's weird. He makes me feel chipper. Like, I know he's an ass. But he has these moments where you can forget he's an ass and can be a bit pleasant almost.

"Sure, Papyrus. Anything you say."

"OBEDIENCE? NOW THERE'S SOMETHING I CAN GET USED TO."

"Don't be a jackass and you'll find I'll be very willing to listen."

"NOTED."

I follow him for a bit till he stops at double row of spikes blocking the way.

"Yo, what gives?"

"WE'VE STOPPED BECAUSE THIS IS THE NEXT PUZZLE. TO PROGRESS ANY FURTHER, YOU MUST FIND THE SWITCH THAT LOWERS THESE SPIKES. OTHERWISE, YOU AND I AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE."

I give him a look.

"I bet the switch is in that other part of the area we didn't even look at."

He flinches and I scoff.

"For real? You guys made it that easy?"

"N-NO. THE SWITCH IS CAREFULLY HIDDEN AND BLENDS IN WITH THE LAND. THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL FIND IT SO..."

"It's in the snow, isn't it?"

He gets this look of embarrassment and rage mixed together. A clear sign telling me to leave.

"I'll go flip the switch. Be right back."

"*STERN* YES. YOU GO DO THAT."

I travel back up the way we came and make a right where three trees hide a square indent in the snow that sits in the middle of them.

[There's a switch hidden in the snow.]

"It's insulting that they made this one so easy."

"Could've been worse. That microwave one was stupidly crazy."

"I get the feeling the last half of these puzzles are going to be lame."

I step in the center of the square.

[Click!]

[The switch is stuck now.]

"...Did this thing just call me fat?"

"Before you freak out, try pressing it again."

I step off and step back on.

[Click!]

"Okay. Now I'm not so annoyed."

I step back again.

[Click!]

"*YELLS* QUICK DICKING AROUND OVER THERE!"

The two of us snicker and return to bothered Papyrus. I surmise his mood based on the folded arms and foot tapping.

"Something bugging you, oh great and terrible, Papyrus?"

"*GROWL* GET MOVING, HUMAN. THERE ARE THREE MORE PUZZLES BEFORE WE REACH TOWN. AND THE NEXT PUZZLE IS BROKEN INTO THREE PARTS WITH INCREASING DIFFICULTY."

"So you do know how to make a proper puzzle? I'm shocked."

He readies his hand to strike me again but pauses mid-swing when I wince at the impending hit.

"THAT MOUTH OF YOURS WILL GET YOU KILLED. YOU'D DO BEST TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP IT SHUT BEFORE I LOSE ME PATIENCE. AM I CLEAR, HUMAN?"

Is he showing restraint? Best not poke this bear and take what little good he offers.

"Yes, sir."

He motions me to start moving and I obey. He walks behind me as we make our way past the spike line and over a small bridge. The path continues to our right and all seems well. This isn't the case for long as two figures begin to approach. Papyrus puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me to be at his side. This must be the dog couple. They are near identical in appearance being white furred dogs with red eyes. Both having round snouts, floppy ears, muscular builds that have scars from what I'll guess is fights, and clawed paws. They wear black hooded tattered robes caked with dried bloodstains that have the face of their spouse printed on the front. Their main differences in appearance being the male's thick lowered brow, cowlick, and pseudo-mustache, while the female just has emphasized eyelashes. They both wield large battleaxes that are decorated with eyes that show features imitating those of their owners and fanged intimidating painted mouths.

"STAY PUT, HUMAN. I'LL DEAL WITH THEM."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

They almost end up walking right past us if it weren't for one of them catches the faintest hint of smell.

"What's that smell?"

"Where's that smell?"

I guess blood and snow don't make a foolproof scent shield when in such small amounts. Not even Papyrus's bones divert attention. But I can guess the attraction to bones was beaten out over time.

"If you're a smell..."

"...identify yoursmellf!"

"SUCH ABSIMUL ARTICULATION."

"You read my mind."

They start sniffing the air as we step away, trying to leave before they give us any real attention. But the sudden stares in my direction alert us to that being not an option anymore.

"Hmmm...Here's that weird smell...It makes me want to eliminate."

"...Eliminate YOU!"

Papyrus summons a bone and I start to growl.

"YOU WORTHLESS DOGS WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE PAW ON THIS HUMAN."

"We're not single."

"We're married."

"*GROAN* YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! DON'T PLAY STUPID!"

They brandish their axes.

"Weird smell means human."

"Humans must be eliminated."

Single-minded creatures these dogs be.

"Whine. Whimper. Beg. No mercy for the weird smell!"

"Misery awaits you. Kneel and suffer!"

"I THINK IT'S TIME SOMEONE PUT YOU FLEABAGS DOWN. PERMINATELY!"

"Hang on..."

I hold his bone down and he snarls harshly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"You don't need to kill them."

"OH? AND WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE THEN?"

I motion him to bend down and I whisper where an ear would be if he had any.

"HMMM...NOT THE MOST IDIOTIC IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD. BUT STILL FOOLISH."

"Come on. What do you have to lose? If this fails, you get to kill them. I'm sure the second in command to the Royal Guard can easily dispatch two dogs. So why waste your magic, energy, and time on such nonsense?"

Papyrus gives me a stern look while in thought.

"I SUPPOSE YOU DO HAVE A POINT. SUCH LOWLY THINGS ARE BENEATH ME."

"Then we have a deal?"

"YES. DO AS YOU WISH, HUMAN."

He lets the bone fade and I scoop up some snow.

"Yo, doggies. Wanna play fetch?"

That seems to strike a chord with the dogs.

"Fetch?"

"Human's play fetch?"

Using some of my blood to smear onto the snow, I make two reddish snowballs and tease them with it.

"See the balls? Smell the balls? You want them, don't you? Don't you, puppers?"

"PUPPERS?"

"Mock me after, not during."

Papyrus goes to speak, but seeing as the dog couple is now wagging their tails in excitement, he remains silent and allows me to continue.

"You want the balls? Say you want the balls."

They bark and drop on all fours.

"Then go fetch!"

I hurl both snowballs as hard as I can back from whence we came and they shoot off after them.

"We should go now before they come back."

"AGREED."

We continue onward. Papyrus covers our tracks with more snow and that should keep the dogs from tracing our scent.

"TELL ME, HUMAN. HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WOULD WORK?"

"Elementary, my dear Papyrus...They are dogs. And dogs are governed by the most simple of instincts. Even with training, a dog will want to do what it naturally wants to do. Such as getting petted, going for walks, and of course, playing fetch. I merely exploited this and thus, we are able to go about our merry way."

He chuckles and pats my back.

"CLEVER GIRL. YOU SURPRISE ME WITH SUCH DEVIOUS TACTICS. I MUST REMEMBER TO TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION WHEN WE MEET ON THE BATTLEFIELD."

"Do not take me so lightly. I will not use tricks on you."

"REALLY?"

"Mostly because I don't wish to fight you."

"HEH HEH...FRIGHTENED ALREADY I SEE."

"Fear has nothing to do with it. I just know better than to mess with the guy that halved my HP with a simple smack."

"MMMM..."

"What? What was that for?"

"NOTHING. JUST THINKING OF HOW MUCH I'M GOING TO ENJOY CRUSHING YOU IS ALL."

"Hey, don't think just because I don't want to fight you that'll mean I'll go down easy. I took on an LV level 3 Boss Monster and won."

"IS THAT SO? WELL THEN...IT SEEMS YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE THINGS INTERESTING AFTER ALL."

"What does that mean?"

"I NOTICE YOU ARE AT AN LV LEVEL OF 1. NOW WHILE YOU DO POSSESS A RATHER DECENT ARRAY OF STATS, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD AN EASY TIME AGAINST A MONSTER AT LV LEVEL 3. WHICH CAN ONLY MEAN ONE OF TWO THINGS."

"Oh, do tell."

"ONE, YOU CHEATED."

"I did not!"

"OR TWO, YOU WERE SKILLED ENOUGH TO COME OUT ON TOP."

"That one. That one I did."

"HOWEVER...IF YOU DID WIN SUCH A FIGHT, THEN SURELY YOUR LV WOULD HAVE INCREASED. WHICH LEADS ME TO BELIEVE YOU ARE A DIRTY CHEATER."

"Bullshit! I am not a cheater! I won all my fights fair and square! The only reason my LV is still at 1 is because I don't kill anyone I fight!"

He stops in his tracks in confusion.

"YOU DON'T KILL YOUR OPPONENT?"

"No."

"WHY?"

Now I'm the confused one.

"What do you mean why? I don't want to kill anyone and I don't have to in order to win."

"BUT YOU'RE WASTING EXP. THE MORE YOU GET, THE STRONGER YOU WILL BECOME."

"I've been getting strong fairly well without resulting in murder, thank you very much."

"THEN YOU ARE DOOMED TO MEET YOUR END HERE, HUMAN."

"What did I tell you? Don't think just because I don't want to fight you that'll mean I'll go down easy. I have no intention of dying. I have someone that cares about me too much to let her down. So whatever mind fuckery you or your bro plan on doing to mess me up, well just forget it. Ain't nothing gonna bring me down!"

"CHECK ME."

"W-What?"

"I SAID, CHECK ME."

I have a bad feeling about this.

[CHECK selected.]

[Papyrus – HP: 4000 ATK: 200 DEF: 200 – He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!"]

I feel all the blood drain from my face and he grins with arrogance in knowing that he got me.

"DO YOU SEE NOW, HUMAN? THOSE ARE THE STATS OF NOT ONLY AN LV LEVEL 6 MONSTER, BUT AN LV LEVEL 6 MONSTER THAT CAN AND WILL ENJOY EVERY MOMENT BREAKING YOU UNTIL YOU ARE BEGGING ME TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR SAD MISERY."

I have made a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad mistake in leaving the Ruins.

"WHAT SAY YOU NOW, HUMAN? DO YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN FACE ME AND LIVE?"

[You feel like you're going to have a bad time.]

"I'LL TAKE YOUR SILENCE AS A NO. REALIZATION CLEARLY GRIPS YOU. NOTHING THAT WILL POP INTO THAT HEAD OF YOURS WILL BEAT ME. NO TRICK IS TOO CLEVER. NO SKILL IS TOO PERFECT. YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE. AND THAT, HUMAN, IS WEAK. AND ONCE THE SMOKE CLEARS AND YOU LIE DEAD IN THE SNOW, I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL CLAIM YOUR SOUL AS MY PRIZE. WITH IT, I WILL ACHIEVE MY ULTIMATE GOAL! I WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL BOW IN MY SHADOW! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF MY ENEMIES BLOOD EVERY MORNING. I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL SHOW YOU ALL WHO IS THE GREATEST MONSTER OF ALL TIME!"

He laughs maniacally into the wind and I am filled with so much regret right now. This dude is nuts. A tiny bit sad in his motives, but way too crazy for me to handle with this level of ambition. I'm just gonna slowly walk away. Maybe he won't notice if I...

"LEAVING SO SOON?"

I flinch with a nervous laugh.

"Leaving? N-No...No I wasn't leaving. I was just...going to get ahead start on the next puzzle! Yeah! We have so many puzzles to do! Best not waste more time. Hehe..."

He eyes me funny.

"YOU'RE AS BAD AS SANS WHEN IT COMES TO LYING. BUT...YOU'RE NOT WRONG. WE'VE SPENT ENOUGH TIME DADDLING."

He drags me a bit further to a spot where fifteen stones are set up like an H with two blue X's in the open spaces. A sign is near it.

[Turn every X into an O. Then press the switch.]

"Okay...And how I do that exactly?"

"THE XOXO PUZZLES ARE PUZZLES WHERE YOU HAVE TO TURN ALL THE BLUE X'S INTO RED O'S WITHOUT STEPPING ON THE O'S AGAIN OR ELSE THE TILE TURNS INTO A GREEN TRIANGLE. PRESSING ON THE SWITCH FOUND IN EACH PUZZLE RESETS THE SWITCH IF THE PUZZLE IS INCOMPLETE. PRESSING ON THE SWITCH WHEN ALL THE TILES ARE RED O'S SOLVES THE PUZZLE AND TURN THE PUZZLE INTO GREEN O'S. THERE ARE THREE VARIANTS OF THIS PUZZLE THAT CAN BE FOUND IN SNOWDIN FOREST. THIS IS THE SIMPLEST OF THE THREE. I EXPECT YOU TO SOLVE IT WITH NO ISSUE."

This first version of the puzzle only contains two tiles that need to be stepped on and the switch is nearby. Seeing as there are spikes once more blocking the way, completion of this puzzle gets rid of the spikes. I walk over one X and jump over the center rock to land on the other X. Now both are red O's and I hit the switch to make the spikes drop.

"Tah-dah!"

"EXCELLENT. WE MAY PROCEED WITH MOVING TO THE NEXT STAGE."

We continue on for a bit till the path becomes blocked by a snarling armored dog. This dog's fur is a light cream color, red eyes, and its red tongue appears to be perpetually lolling out of its mouth. It wears gray metal armor with a black band around the waist and wrist areas. It holds a serrated sword and a spiked shield with the Delta Rune emblazoned on it.

"STAND DOWN, LESSER DOG. THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU."

Lesser Dog growls defiantly.

"ANOTHER STUBBORN MONGREL. CARE TO DEAL WITH IT FOR ME, HUMAN?"

"Really?"

"JUST BE QUICK ABOUT IT."

"As you wish."

I step forward and Lesser Dog bangs its sword on its shield.

"Cute. Now...How to go about this? Hmmm...Flowey?"

"You called?"

"What do we have in there that doesn't contain chocolate or tomato?"

"Let me see..."

Flowey roots around for a bit before pulling out a bag.

"Will a bologna sandwich work?"

"Perfect."

I snatch the bag and tear a chunk off.

"*whistle* You hungry, pupper? Want a treat?"

"AGAIN WITH THE PUPPER?"

"Don't hate because I get shit done."

Lesser Dog's growling lessens and it cautiously takes a few steps toward me.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna do anything. You can have this."

Once Lesser Dog is with an attack range of me, it holds the shield up at the ready and moves closer with that sword aimed at my chest. Slowly it leans it's head out to my outstretched hand and sniffs the food before lapping it up. Its tail is wagging, a very good sign.

"Good, right?"

"*tiny bark*"

"Want more?"

"*bark*"

I tear off more sandwich and feed Lesser Dog. We repeat this till the food is gone and Lesser Dog has gotten more trusting. This allows me to begin petting it. Oddly though, the more I pet Lesser Dog, the more its neck begins to grow. And each pet is met with that annoying box smarting off to me.

[You barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited.]

[Lesser Dog is barking excitedly.]

[You lightly touched the Dog. It's already overexcited...]

[You pet the Dog. It raises its head up to meet your hand.]

[You pet the Dog. It was a good Dog.]

[Lesser Dog is overstimulated.]

"OKAY, HUMAN, YOU CAN STOP NOW."

[You pet the Dog. Its excitement knows no bounds.]

[Critical pet! Dog excitement increased.]

[You have to jump up to pet the Dog.]

[You don't even pet it. It gets more excited.]

[Lesser Dog shows no signs of stopping.]

"HUMAN, THAT IS ENOUGH."

[There is no way to stop this madness.]

[Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds.]

[You call the Dog but it is too late. It cannot hear you.]

[...]

[You can reach Lesser Dog again.]

[You pet Lesser Dog.]

[Lesser Dog is lowering.]

"I SAID, STOP!"

"I can't! I must pet the pupper!"

[It's possible that you may have a problem.]

[Lesser Dog is learning to read.]

[Lesser Dog is unpettable but appreciates the attempt.]

[Lesser Dog is whining because it can't see you.]

[Hello there.]

[Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much.]

"I SWEAR TO ASGORE, I WILL BREAK YOUR HANDS IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

"But I have so much love to give!"

[It continues.]

[Lesser Dog is questioning your choices.]

[Lesser Dog is beyond your reach.]

[Lesser Dog has gone where no Dog has gone before.]

[Really...]

"THAT IS IT!"

Papyrus literally has to remove me from petting Lesser Dog so the poor thing can retract its neck. In the entire event of the petting, Lesser Dog's neck stretched all the way to the cave ceiling and came back down before going back up again. I have no clue how it did that, but I'm glad it's not in pain from doing all that. It whimpers and whines, wanting more petting but Papyrus shoots it a glare that makes it flee. Poor thing retreats ahead of us with its tail tucked between its legs.

"AMAZING...EVEN IN THAT ARMOR, IT MANAGED TO LEAP OVER THE SPIKES."

"Awww...Poor pup wanted more pets."

"NO! NO MORE PETTING! YOU HAVE A PETTING ADDICTION. AND THE ONLY WAY TO BREAK YOU OF SUCH A HABIT IS TO GO COLD TURKEY."

"That and to keep my mind off the idea of petting."

"YES. WHICH IS WHY YOU WILL NOW FOCUS ALL THOUGHT ON PART TWO OF THE XOXO PUZZLE."

He puts me down in front of said puzzle. It's the same as the first one, only now there twenty-five rocks in a weird shape and fifteen X's. Even the sign says the same thing.

[Turn every X into an O. Then press the switch.]

"I see you made this one more interesting."

"HMMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS? WHEN WE STARTED ALL THIS, YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO GET GOING. SO...I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND BEFORE I COULD CRAFT IT INTO THE PROPER SHAPE. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT BUT STILL AS CHALLENGING. AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND."

"How far ahead did you have him teleport anyway?"

"eh, not too far."

There on the other side of the spikes is Sans. He waves innocently at us and Papyrus stomps his foot in annoyance.

"DAMN IT, SANS! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"don't get snippy with me. i've been doing what ya asked."

"THE HELL YOU HAVE! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THE DOGS WOULDN'T INTERFERE."

"what do ya think i've been doing? i took care of greater dog and i got lesser dog away from his post. only now he's back there, thanks to you. did the dogi cause you trouble?"

"DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA WERE DEALT WITH BY THE HUMAN."

"r-really?"

"SHE EVEN DEALT WITH LESSER DOG. SHAME SHE DIDN'T KILL THEM. SHE COULD USE ALL THE EXP SHE CAN GET."

I move away to start the puzzle while they do whatever shit they will likely do. The second version of the puzzle is a larger puzzle, true, but not as challenging as they probably intended it to be. The puzzle can be solved by walking over the tiles correctly in one continuous path, but there's a simpler way to do it. I go over each X and step over any rock that blocks me. This solves the puzzle in a shorter time than it would be had I walked around the damn thing. I walk over to the switch and almost push it until something shiny gets my attention. I mosey over to the tree at the start of this little area and move some of the lower branches.

"What the hell?"

[There's a switch on the trunk of this tree.]

"A secret? Should I...Duh! Press the button."

[CLICK]

Nothing happens. I shrug as I go to the normal switch and push it, causing the spikes to drop down. This gets the bickering brothers attention.

"huh, looks like the kid found the safety switch."

"CONGRATULATIONS, HUMAN! YOU PASSED THE SECOND PART."

My eye twitches.

"Safety switch? Why was there a safety switch?"

"SIMPLE REALLY. TO STOP THE MOTION DETECTER FROM RELEASING THE SPIKES INTO YOU WHEN YOU ATTEMPTED CROSSING."

"What?"

All Sans does is shrug as if to answer me for the both of them. I slap a hand over my face and sigh.

"The two of you will be the death of me."

"THAT IS THE IDEA."

"more or less."

"EITHER WAY, THE NEXT PUZZLE BEGINS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS AREA. SANS, YOU DID REMEMBER TO DEACTIVATE THE MACHINE, CORRECT?"

"yeah, yeah, it's off. though it acted funny."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"i don't know. it was like it didn't want to be turned off."

"DON'T BE STUPID, SANS. IT'S A MACHINE. IT DOESN'T HAVE A WILL OF IT'S OWN."

"whatever. it doesn't matter if ya believe me or not. ya never do."

Papyrus looks less angry and now I'm intrigued by this sudden shift.

"hey, kiddo..."

Sans calls to me and I sprint over to join them.

"What's up, skele-dude?"

Me using that kidding name again seems to help ease him.

"can ya give us a sec to set the puzzle up?"

He sounds better. A little less gruff but still edgy. I nod my head.

"By all means...You two take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

They walk into the next area and Flowey pops out.

"Snack break?"

"Yep.

I sit down in the snow and Flowey brings out the bag of cookies.

[Five minutes later]

[HP ████████████████████████████████████ 36/36]

"It's amazing how food and drink can heal HP."

"Yeah, but that's just it. Only the HP is restored. Any physical damage is needed to be healed by other means."

"Still cool though."

"Totally."

"How does my face look? Still jacked up?"

"Hmmm...Not really. I think Sans healed you physically first before working on your HP."

"..."

"You okay?"

"That...That was nice of him."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"...No. I'm over it now. I've cooled off long enough."

"Good. Because grumpy you is rude."

"Sorry."

We finish off the cookies.

"Mom makes epic cookies."

"What's this white stuff?"

"White chocolate. My favorite is dark chocolate, but this ain't bad."

"Chara loved chocolate too."

"I have way too much in common with that boy for it to sound normal."

"Has he been talking to you?"

"Not for a bit. Been pretty quiet since we left the Ruins. I think he's letting me keep my energy for dealing with these people."

"A smart move. Who knows what'll happen next out here."

"Yep. But he's always listening. So don't think he's gone because we don't chat."

I stand up and dust off the crumbs.

"You ready for this?"

"About as ready as one can get."

"Try to be a bit more positive about this. It's not like you're the one that'll be getting hurt."

"You know I have your back in case things get too bad, right?"

"But only when I say so...I don't want you to become a target."

"You big softy."

"You know it."

We do a fist to leaf bump and I make my way into the next area. This spot is rather dark, very little of anything here apart from the brothers and a tile puzzle made of forty-eight deactivated squares that appears to be connected to a strange cracked box looking machine.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH! HUMAN!"

"Hey, Papyrus. Sup, Sans."

"sup, kid."

"HUMAN, YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE!"

"Am I? And why is that?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!"

"Who?"

"the human's never left the ruins, bro. she's never heard of the quack."

Papyrus gets a little flustered.

"REGARDLESS...YOU SEE THESE TILES!?"

"I do."

"WELL, ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH...THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR!"

"Cool."

"EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!"

"ya may want to write this down."

I look at them funny as Papyrus takes a deep breath.

"RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE- SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL FRUITY! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. YOU CAN SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES THE PIRAHNAS WILL BITE YOU..."

"Pause!"

He looks angry.

"WHAT?"

"Piranha? Really? Where the hell did you get piranha? It makes no damn sense."

"EXPLAIN?"

"Although often described as extremely predatory and mainly feeding on fish, the dietary habits of piranha vary extensively and they will also take plant material, leading to their classification as omnivorous. Which is why I'm not arguing over the whole 'smelling like oranges will get them hungry' thing. My issue with all this is how the flipping fishy fuck do you have piranhas down here. Piranha are a freshwater fish that inhabits South American rivers, floodplains, lakes, and reservoirs. This mountain is not in South America. So either those aren't piranha or they're genetic fakes made to look like them."

Papyrus looks at Sans and Sans laughs.

"hehehe...i fucking called it. she's such a quack."

"*GROWLS* WHATEVER THESE FISH ARE, THE POINT REMAINS THAT THEY WILL ATTACK YOU IF YOU SMELL OF ORANGE."

"Understood. Please, continue."

"ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH THE PIRAHNAS, OR WHATEVER THEY ARE, DO NOT LIKE! SO THAT MEANS PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. AND PLAID TILES ARE..."

"boss, i don't think those were fully installed yet."

"REALLY?"

"yeah."

"FINE...HOW WAS THAT, HUMAN!? WERE YOU ABLE TO UNDERSTAND?"

"Red, yellow, and green are bad. Blue is safe as long as it's not next to yellow and I don't touch orange, but it's okay again if I get purple. Purple and pink are fine as well. Did I get that right?"

"...YES."

"good memory, kiddo."

"THEN THERE'S ONLY ONE LAST THING TO MENTION. THIS PUZZLE...IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!"

He is way excited about this. I can't help the smile I get thinking he's being cute in an evil maniacal way.

"WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE...THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY...!"

"Bring it on!"

Papyrus turns the machine on and the tiles light up. Slowly they start to flicker between different patterns. The three of us watch and witness dozens or colors flash.

"Dear lord...You're lucky I'm not flash sensitive or I'd be having a seizure right now."

"ARE THOSE BAD?"

"They can kill a person if not handled right."

"damn! ya really weren't kidding when ya said humans die easy."

"Told you so."

The lights speed up faster and faster. I begin to feel a little sick when finally it stops. We all just stare at it. It's insane. The "randomly generated" outcome the machine creates is simply a line of pink tiles bordered by red tiles, which according to the rules, I can walk right across without trouble.

"SANS..."

"yeah, boss?"

"WHAT WERE THE ODDS OF THIS HAPPENING?"

Sans goes over to the machine and looks it up.

"according to this...the odds were 1 in 36,703,368,217,294,125,441,230,211,032,033,660,188,801."

Papyrus balls his fists in bubbling rage and Sans moves away from the machine nervously.

"pap, i know what you're thinking...but if ya hit the machine, we'll have to pay alphys for it or do some crazy favor. is that something ya want? do you not remember the cosplay parade? that bitch still has photos hanging over our heads. i ain't about to give her more. are you?"

Papyrus seethes. His annoyance is making his bones steam in the icy air. With no real way of venting this rage, he stomps away as I walk over the tiles to stand by Sans.

"He looked super pissed."

"yeah. i should probably try to calm him down before he offs some random shmuck."

He puts his hands in his pockets and starts to leave.

"Sans, hold up a sec..."

He stops and looks over his shoulder.

"what?"

I feel nervous about this. But I want this settled.

"ya got something to say to me or what?"

"I'm sorry."

That gets to him and he turns fully to face me. Now even more nervous and hold my arms.

"huh?"

"I said, I'm sorry. I acted like a bitch. I was cold and pissy. Even when you were trying to show a little, let's for the sake of this say concern because your bro ordered you to heal me, I was still apprehensive about trying to be all nice again with you. I...I didn't know how to handle the stuff you said and I..."

"hey, relax. i get it."

Is he being cool? But I had so much more to say.

"Y-You do?"

He rubs the back of his skull.

"since ya mentioned it...i...i am willing to admit i might have jumped the gun there earlier. i said some shit i shouldn't have. it's just...this is really awkward and junk."

"Oh thank god. *sigh* I thought it was just me."

He smirks a bit.

"not used to talking about this stuff on your end either?"

"Dude, I'm digging my fingers into my arms to keep from freaking out."

"kid, i'm doing the same thing. got a stress ball in a death grip in my pocket. might've broke it had we kept going."

"Hehehe...We're screwed up, aren't we?"

"oh, big time. hehe..."

"Hey...um...This might sound silly, but...Could we, maybe, go back to how we were before? Like when we would just be chill at the door."

His expression holds some form of worry.

"w-w-what do ya mean by 'go back'?"

"You know. Go back. Like, how to say this...Like a reset? But on this day."

Now he looks like he's about to shit a brick.

"So what do you say? Let's wipe this whole indecent between us away and start fresh."

I offer my hand to him and he looks at me funny.

"what is this?"

"Monster, don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

His sockets widen before he laughs and takes my hand.

"oh man, kiddo...ya really had me going there for a moment."

I tilt my head confused and he plays it off.

"so this is our reset? heh...ya gonna pants me again?"

"Only if you shock me again, skele-dude."

"nah. lesson learned the first time."

I snicker till loud yelling gets our attention. Seconds later, Lesser Dog runs past us like its life is in danger.

"Papyrus?"

"yep."

"Shall we?"

"got nothing better to do."

I bow and motion towards the way Papyrus went.

"After you, my good sir."

"why, thank ya kindly...lynsie."

I'm stunned for a moment and he blushes a bit but doesn't let me see for long as he walks away.

"come on, kiddo."

"You said my name..."

"don't mention it."

"Awww...Dude, we really are cool!"

"again...don't mention it!"

I giggle and follow him. Little does anyone know, but the machine comes alive, the screen lit up.

"OH NO...THIS SIMPLY WILL NOT DO."

A thruster pops out of the bottom of it and it blasts off, rocketing its way back to Hotland.

Sans and I are in a weird state of awe. In the area of Lesser Dog's post, the dog appeared to have made many snow versions of itself. Rather impressive things really. But in the venting his rage, Papyrus has been quite relentless in killing the snow-dogs. Numerous sharp bones stab the bodies and the heads have been broken off only to meet the blunt end of Papyrus's fists as he pummels the snow into mush.

"I am so dead."

"better the snow than you. or me for that matter."

"Wait...Does he..."

"hit me? not that like, no. a smack to the back of my skull, sure. but nothing that can really hurt me."

I don't like the sound of this.

"hey, pap! i think it's dead! ya can stop now!"

Papyrus pays no attention to us.

"he might be at this awhile."

"Over a randomly generated puzzle algorithm?"

"it's more about that he's having fun playing with ya and the puzzles are like games. but that last game didn't allow him to play, so he's having a fit about it."

"Now I can see the young in him. How big is the age difference?"

"not much. but he's always been like this. very...what's the word...intense? yeah, that sounds right. when it comes to his emotions, they're always strong."

"You must be relieved you have a brother and not a sister."

"oh, you have no idea! i don't think i'd be able to handle the mood swings."

"Amen, dude."

"...aren't you a girl?"

"I prefer tomboy. A tomboy is a girl that has characteristics or behaviors considered typical of a boy."

"i can see that. the only thing girly about ya is that rack of yours."

I shove him into the snow.

"Dick!"

"...starting to see more of the girl in ya."

"Can we get this puzzle stuff over with? I can't stand this cold."

"why? is it bone-chilling?"

He makes pun of me while getting up and Papyrus slows down a little.

"Dude, if I was any colder I'd have ice in my veins."

Papyrus stops and just stares.

"too bad you're not a skeleton. things like that will just go right through ya."

Papyrus summons a bone and slings it like a boomerang into Sans's legs, knocking him over.

"what the fuck?!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING PUNS WHILE I'M AROUND?"

"so now ya can hear us? go figure."

Papyrus then aims his glare at me.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. I WILL NOT HARM MY BROTHER FOR HIS JOKES, BUT YOU HOLD NO BOND WITH ME. SO THE NEXT JOKE THAT I HEAR COMING FROM YOU WILL BE YOUR LAST. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

I only nod as he took all the words from me.

"GOOD. VERY GOOD. SEE, SANS? SHE IS ABLE TO LISTEN."

"like the kiddo said before, she ain't a dog."

"I KNOW THAT. SHE'S FAR MORE OBEDIENT THAN THESE MUTTS."

And just like that, we know for sure that Papyrus is back to his normal douchebag self.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU PREPARED FOR THE FINAL XOXO PUZZLE?"

I help Sans up and then shrug at Papyrus.

"I'm as ready for it as I can be."

"VERY WELL...SANS."

"that's my name, try not to wear it out."

"*GROWL* SHOW THE HUMAN THE LAST XOXO PUZZLE. I SHALL GO AND AWAIT YOU BOTH AT THE END OF THE FINAL CHALLENGE."

Papyrus takes his leave, passing the last remaining snow-dog and shoving it off the edge of the area into the unknown below while walking away like a boss.

"he's so cool."

"He's a prick. But a cool one."

We stay put for a bit before Sans decides to head to the next area with me close behind. The last XOXO puzzle is massive, taking up 90% of the space. There are only twelve X's this time and no rocks. This one is made entirely on ice.

"How in the..."

"this one, i'll admit to being the brains behind."

"If that's the case, then I'm surprised by that pop quiz you made before."

"by the way...how the hell did ya get the answers right on that?"

"You made it about Papyrus. I remembered what you'd say about him and took knowing him into account to make my answers."

"smart ass."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Sans. Now about the puzzle?"

"oh...it's the same as the others. ya gotta step on the x's to make the o's and then hit the switch. but the hard part is, there's no safety net here. if ya slide off the edge, ya fall to who knows where. what ya gotta do is slide from one x to the other without having to slide on an o or result in making that into a triangle. completion of this puzzle creates a bridge that allows ya to slide over to the other side of the area. trying to make it over there without completing the puzzle will have ya falling into the gap."

"Okay. So there's a pattern to slide in that won't result in me falling. Give me a moment to see it."

"no rush, kiddo. the longer ya take to do this, the longer i don't have to do my job. it's a win-win."

He jokes about that, but he ends up watching me think and point my finger as I map out stuff in the air.

"cute. what are ya, five?"

"...It's a nautilus shell spiral."

He flinches.

"how did..."

"Do ya really have to ask?"

He rolls his shoulders and sighs.

"go on. do your thing, kid."

Starting at the farthest left-side X, I touch it and then slide over to the next X in front of me. From this X, I slide to the X across it on the right and then slide to the one heading back to the safety of the snow. This goes on for some time. Sliding to the left, forward, forward, right, back, left, forward, left again, and then going forward for the last time to hit the switch. All the red O's turn green and land reconnects with the path tunneled by the long black spooky trees.

"I did it!"

"yay."

"Can you repeat that with more feeling?"

"*flatly* yay...you did it. whoopee."

"That's just cold."

"yeah. it wasn't very ice of me."

I snicker.

"See ya over on the side?"

"ya know it."

I give him a wave and push into the strong slide needed to exit the area. And wow am I glad I didn't do a weak slide. This path is long as hell! It feels like it goes on forever. I consider taking a nap until I finally pop out the other side.

"hey, kid. what took ya so long?"

"No clue. Felt like I'd be sliding forever."

"it looks like it too. ya got quite the bunch of snow on your head."

"I do?"

"hmmm...looks to me like someone plopped a mound of snow as a base, then made a hat, then made a house on top of that, then a dog, and bird tops the whole thing."

I eye him funny before feeling my head. Indeed there is a bunch of snow. How the hell did this happen? I try to pick it off me but it crumbles to bits.

"Damn it. I wanted to see it."

"no worries. i got pictures."

"When did you take pictures?"

"when i put the snow on ya."

I open my mouth to ask another question but hold my tongue. No point in asking stupid questions when I'm dealing with a guy that can teleport.

"Good one, buddy. I gotta see those later if that's cool."

"sure. but right now, i need ya to do me a quick solid."

"Such as?"

He points ahead of us and I see a tiny dog sentry post.

"this is where greater dog is stationed. while you and pap were puzzling away, i took the liberty of burying him in the snow."

"And the problem is?"

"while doing that, i drop some money and i really need it back. the issue is...i don't remember exactly where it all is."

"How much is there? That way I know how much to look for."

"30g."

I salute.

"Consider your gold already found."

"good girl."

"Hey, if ya don't mind me asking, but what's over there?"

I point to the path going down to my right.

"oh down there? nothing really. i mean, there is a mysterious room that nobody can get into. but it's probably some leftover from when the forest was being explored and colonized. other than that, loner monsters hang out there. some of which are out of your league in power, so i'd stay away if i was you."

"Understood. Don't go there...yet."

"that is not what i said."

"I know. But I wanna see that room. So I'll stay away until my HP and DEF are way better. That way, I'll live longer."

"you'll live longer by not going there."

"But..."

"don't. for the sake of the old lady, i want ya to promise, you won't go down there."

I bite my lip and sneer.

"Damn you and your knowledge of my weakness."

He smiles.

"it's what i do best. now say it. say ya promise."

I sigh in defeat.

"I promise you, Sans. I will not go down there."

"thank you. now then..."

I nod.

"I know. I'm on the hunt."

I walk forward towards the doghouse and what are multiple mounds of snow, nine to be specific. So I start at the beginning and work my way to the end.

[It's a snow poff.]

"Not this one."

[And this...Is a snow poff.]

"Or this one."

[This, however, is a snow poff.]

"Cute. Very cute."

[Surprisingly, it's a snow poff.]

"Very funny."

[Snow poff...]

"Starting to tick me off."

[Is it really a snow poff?]

"What else would it be, asshole?!"

[Behold! A snow poff.]

"God damn it!"

[Eh? There's 30G inside this...what is this called?]

"Thank you!"

I leap with joy and victory.

"Hey, Sans! I found...your..."

Sans is nowhere to be seen. And odder still is there is one snow poff left. By process of elimination, that is where Greater Dog is buried. Best not deal with any more dog problems, but I can't leave the poor pupper in the snow. I walk past the snow poff and make sure I'm a decent distance away from it before I start my little plan. I gather up some snow and make a heavy ball before hurling it at the mound. The snow poff topples and a tail pops out. Feeling the wind on its fur makes more of the dog dig itself out. Eventually, I see a massive creature that somehow Sans was able to bury completely.

Greater Dog is a red-eyed wholly white furred dog. It wears mantle-gray spiked armor, adorned at the wrists are apparently functional snarling dog faces and the spear weapon it holds even has one. This thing is a beast! Or, that's how I saw it as until it fell over. The armor's legs had frozen and I nearly bite my tongue off holding in the giggles. Greater Dog itself looks to be a large breed of dog, but only fills the chest portion of the armor, letting its head and tail stick out while controlling the rest of the suit through unknown means. It's adorable. I want to pet it and give it love. But I know I'd never hear the end of it from Papyrus. So I leave the pupper be before it notices me.

Taking the idea of petting out of my head, I return to the path at hand and become puzzled instantly. I'm looking at an incredibly long dangerous bridge, yes. But it's not a bridge. It's been painted to look like a bridge. The rope hand railing is real, but the floor is fake. Nothing makes sense. My paranoia of heights is triggering. I can't move. This lack of movement and overall silence draws Flowey out of the bag.

"Lynsie? You okay?"

"I looked down."

"Huh?"

"I looked down!"

Flowey looks at what I see.

"Wow! We are really high up."

"Not helping!"

"You...You're really afraid?"

I nod rapidly.

"But you know you have to cross this, right?"

I nod again.

"Hmmm...I have an idea. But you really have to trust me on this one."

I nod more till vines wrap over my eyes and blind me.

"F-Flowey?!"

"Calm down. You can't move if you see how high we are. So I'm going to steer you."

More vines move my arms out forward and at the feel of rope, I clamp my hands shut tight.

"Alright. You hold the rope and step where I tell you."

I nod and he slowly has me take small steps. I'm so scared that I'm shaking, but that can also be from the cold finally getting to me.

"That's it...A little further...You're doing great..."

"I hate this so much!"

"Don't worry, I got you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"HUMAN!"

Flowey panics and flees into the bag, allowing me to see once more and I am about to lose my freaking mind because I was so close to the end! Sans and Papyrus stand on the other side, blocking me from the town I see not too far away.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL, MOST DRAMATIC, MOST SCARY, MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE OF ALL! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

A spiked ball tethered by chains, two spears, an annoyed dog, an oil drum fire pit, and an old looking cannon appear to be aimed at my shivering form.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!? I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"

I can't move. I can't make myself move. I'm too frightened to move. All I can do is watch and wait for certain death to hit me. Yet...Nothing happens. Sans takes notice.

"well? what's the holdup?"

Papyrus flinches.

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M...I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

I can't stand this tension! I drop to my knees unable to keep my legs stiff enough to stand.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated, boss."

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS...*SIGH* I CAN'T DO THIS."

"boss?"

"LOOK AT HER, SANS. SHE'S PETRIFIED. IT WOULD BE TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN LIKE THIS. NO...NO, IT WON'T BE ANY FUN AT ALL. WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!"

On the command, the instruments of death go back to wherever they came from.

"SANS, WHY IS SHE STILL FRIGHTENED? THE DEATH TRAPS ARE GONE."

"i think she has a fear of heights, bro."

"*SCOFF* REDICULOUS...HUMAN, THIS BRIDGE LOOKS DANGEROUS, BUT IT'S VERY STABLE. IN FACT, IT'S JUST A ROCK FORMATION I PAINTED OVER. I THINK IT LOOKS MORE DRAMATIC THAT WAY. I ADDED THE ROPE, TOO. FOR A MORE REALISTIC FLARE."

"i don't think that matters."

"DON'T WUSS OUT ON US NOW! YOU ARE LITERALLY RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE TOWN!"

"Fuck you! I'm not moving!"

I couldn't move even if I tried. Papyrus doesn't like this response.

"SANS...I AM BECOMING DISAPPOINTED."

Sans gets nervous.

"h-h-hang on a sec, pap. i'm sure we can work something out."

"WELL...LIKE WHAT?"

Sans starts to sweat profusely.

"uh...um..."

"LOOK, I WAS EXCITED TO PLAY THIS LITTLE GAME OF PUZZLES AND SUCH SO THAT I COULD HAVE A GLORIOUS BATTLE FOR THE HUMAN'S SOUL AND PROVE TO ALL THAT I AM THE GREATEST ROYAL GUARDSMAN! BUT ALL THE TIME I PUT INTO THESE PUZZLES...IT'S KIND OF LIKE THROWING A WILD PARTY..."

"without traps and fire?"

"EXACTLY! IT'S POINTLESS! MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT TO BE LAZY ABOUT PUZZLES."

"m-me? right about something? really?"

"YEAH! WHAT AM I SAYING?! YOU'RE STILL COMPLETELY WRONG! FLAMES AND VIOLENCE ARE THE ONLY REAL WAY TO DO PUZZLES!"

Are they having a weird brother moment?

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

"Nothing."

"THAT'S IT...I'M ENDING IT. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW."

Papyrus holds out his hand and his eyes begin to black out, though the right starts to flare red.

"pap! wait! you can't kill her!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"because!"

"BECAUSE WHY?! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T OBLITERATE HER!"

"b-because...because...um..."

Sans looks at me, down on all fours and scared like a small animal. That's when an idea comes to him.

"you can't kill her because...it would be what undyne is expecting you to do."

"WHAT?"

"think about it, bro. we're all trained to kill humans. what's so cool about that? but capturing a human and turning it against its own kind? now that would be impressive and an incredible show of skill."

Papyrus lowers his hand and his white eyes return.

"YOU HAVE MY INTEREST. EXPLAIN FURTHER."

"just look at her, pap. she's a prime human with decent stats and almost no LV. think of the potential. with enough training, i bet she'd make a fairly decent pet."

"HMMM...AND WHAT IF SHE TRIED TO BITE THE HAND THAT TRAINS HER? HUMANS ARE DEADLY, SANS. EVEN THE WEAK ONES."

"that's the kicker, she's a pacifist! even if she lashes out there'll be no intent. it'll be like getting scratched by a kitten."

"I DON'T KNOW..."

"you can smash this in undyne's face and gloat that you did something that she never could."

"SOLD! HUMAN! I HAVE DECIDED YOUR FATE. YOU WILL BECOME THE PET OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"

I want to make a snide remark but I am too focused on not blacking out from stress to care.

"SANS, GO GET THE HUMAN AND BRING HER TO THE HOUSE. I'LL GO READY THE CAPTURE ZONE FOR IT'S NEW PRISONER."

"you mean the shed?"

"DON'T UNDERMIND THE CAPTURE ZONE! AFTER ALL...IT'S WHERE SHE'LL BE STAYING."

"you're right, bro. and when you're right, you're right."

"DAMN RIGHT! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!"

Papyrus heads into town with renewed vigor and Sans sighs heavily with relief.

"holy crap...heh...that was WAY to close. you don't even want to know what he was about to do to you."

Sans looks at me and I'm bleeding out my nose.

"kiddo?"

"Too...much...stress..."

"the fuck is happening?"

"Gonna...pass...out..."

My head is spinning and the dizziness takes hold. Sans comes running when my head smacks the floor. I feel him grab me and even shake me, but that's it. Everything shuts off for me in a matter of seconds.


	10. Skeletons

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

 _This feels familiar. Different, but familiar. This same darkness. This same unease. This same soul shivering chill of nothingness. Funny...Where's Gaster's door? Did we just revert to the old way?_

{Hey...Why are you here?}

 _That voice..._

"Chara?"

{Lynsie? What are you doing here?}

"Hell if I know."

{You need to leave this place.}

"Not like I know how. But why?"

{They took you and Asriel. I don't know where you are now, but you shouldn't be asleep while in Snowdin Town...Even if Sans is helping you, Papyrus is not bound by any promise.}

 _That made my spine tremble._

"Okay, you have a point there. But how do I leave from...what or wherever this place is?"

{You have to wake up.}

"I've never made myself wake up before."

{Well, how do you normally know you're about to wake up?}

"Normally? I become aware that I'm dreaming."

{Like right now?}

"There's the conundrum. I don't know if this is a dream. I mean, I'm fulling aware when I see Gaster, but I never..."

{Wait...You've met Gaster?}

"You know the guy?"

{Stay away from him!}

 _I feel like I flinched._

"Dude, what's wrong?"

{Don't go near him! He's dangerous. You can't trust him.}

"Can't really do nothing about that. He comes to me. Not the other way around."

{Then don't talk to him. Ignore him. Do what you can to keep him away from your soul.}

"What? Why? How?"

{Just try to...}

 _Chara's voice starts to dampen, almost like he's going mute. I don't get to speak up as I'm forced away._

"*gasps and coughs*"

That was the weirdest awakening from that dream-thing yet. I can't see yet, I'm sweating and covered in goosebumps. My chest is tight from lack of air and movement. What the fuck is happening to me?!

"HUMAN...I SEE YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE."

I shake my head and try to focus as my sight begins to come back. I can barely make him out as a white smudge in black.

"Papyrus? What happened? Where is this?"

I attempt to rub my eyes but can't. I yank them only to hear the clatter of chains.

"NOTICING YOUR NEW ACCESSORIES, I SEE."

"The hell? Why am I restrained?"

"ONE CAN NEVER BE TOO CAREFUL WHEN IT COMES TO SAFETY AND HUMANS."

I scoff and rub my eyes into my shoulder, blinking a few times to get things cleared in my vision. Now that I can see, I find Papyrus standing over me, which is normal because he's taller than me, and Sans is off leaning on a wall behind his brother. I seem to be inside a small room of some sorts. There is a bowl of dry pet food with what looks like cut up hotdog mixed in, a squeaky bone chew toy, and a small pet bed. Like at the start of the forest, there is a wall of bars that separates 2/3s of the room, Sans is on the smaller watching side while Papyrus is on the larger captive side with me. The walls and floor are in terrible shape, even the two windows are in need of repair yet less than the rest of the room. I'm stuck in a kind of kneeling position due to the chains connected to the wall and floor. My wrists are connected to the chains on the wall and ankles to the ones connected to the floor. However, this doesn't concern me. What does get my attention is the fact that ALL my stuff is gone. The backpack with Flowey? Gone. My equipped gear? Gone. Even the ribbon? Yep, that's gone too. Frankly, with how thorough they were at disarming me, I'm surprised I'm not chained up in my underwear right now.

[HP 36, ATK 18, and DEF 11]

"Where is Flowey?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN."

"I won't ask again. *stern* Where is he?"

Papyrus growls and Sans taps on the wall.

"relax, kiddo. the weed is fine. got'em in the house so he won't shrivel up."

"WHILE I DON'T CARE TO HAVE THE PLANT IN OUR HOME. SANS DID BRING UP THE POINT THAT THE FLOWER IS MORE USEFUL ALIVE THAN DEAD."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

He grins.

"YOU'D BE MORE COOPERATIVE IF THE HOSTAGE WAS STILL LIVING."

My eyes widen into a glare.

"If you hurt him..."

"YOU'LL WHAT? AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU AREN'T IN ANY POSITION TO MAKE THREATS."

"Oh sure, overreact much? Like I've done anything to actually prove I'd hurt you if I made a threat. Probably would embarrass the crap out of you, but nothing painful."

"YES. SPEAKING OF EMBARRASSMENT, YOU HAVE LOWERED MY CREDIBILITY BY NOT KILLING THOSE DOGS."

I scoff.

"Dude, you captured a human and no one died. How is that not a good thing for you?"

"YOU ALMOST MADE IT TO TOWN. YOU HAVE ONLY AN LV OF 1. EVERY MONSTER ON PATROL IS TRAINED TO KILL HUMANS AND IS UNDER MY WATCH. BY BEING NICE AND GETTING SO FAR, IT HAS MADE ME LOOK BAD."

I look at him funny.

"Dude...You wanted me to go through the puzzles and even agreed to my plan on making the dogs leave us alone. You were with me the whole way for fuck's sake! If you had any problem then you should've said something, ya jackass!"

Sans wasn't paying all the much attention until that moment. Papyrus glares and growls deeply.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS? KNOW WHEN TO KEEP IT SHUT, HUMAN. THAT'S YOUR LAST WARNING."

"Bull crap! You're mad because some random assholes are talking shit about you? God forbid you yourself are happy to have done your fucking job without any issue and not care what some pussies say because they are too much of a bitch to deal with what you do. Oh no. Not the great and terrible Papyrus. You're the guy that chained up a girl that blacked out from intense vertigo. Oooh...You must be so scared."

He slaps me hard enough to lock my jaw until it snaps back when I hit the wall.

[HP ██████████████████████████ 26/36]

"MOCK ME AGAIN! I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

I can only think that his hit didn't deal more damage because of lack of space for me to fly, unlike last time. But now I'm not in a good mood. I've had enough.

"Again..."

"HUH?"

"Touch me again. I fucking dare you! I will rip that arm off and shove it up your bony ass!"

"YOU MOUTHY LITTLE BITCH..."

He swings at me again and I lurch forward in a small lunge. This surprises him and he's almost caught off guard enough for me to chomp down on his hand, yet his reflexes are better than my jaw snapping.

"YOU...YOU WERE GOING TO BITE ME? SANS? SHE WAS GOING BITE ME...I SAW THAT CORRECTLY, RIGHT?"

Sans is now leaning into the bars with a worried expression.

"um...y-yeah."

"HUH...A DIRTY MOVE, HUMAN. I'M IMPRESSED YOU'D ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. BUT..."

He summons a sharpened bone and plunges it into my left shoulder, reopening the scar from when it was hurt the first time as I roar in pain. And it's not a clean stab either, only the tip exits out while the rest scraps my own bones. Blood seeps around the entry point slowly and Sans is visibly shaken by it.

[HP ████████████████ 16/36]

"BUT YOU'RE WRONG TO THINK I'D LET YOU DO THAT WITHOUT CONSEQUENCE."

He twists the bone and I choke the yell my voice demands. The satisfied smirk he has grows as I bite my lower lip hard enough to bleed just to distract from this.

[HP ████████████ 12/36]

"IT HURTS, DOESN'T IT? YOU CAN TRY TO FIGHT IT, BUT YOU CAN'T HOLD OUT FOREVER. I CAN MAKE IT STOP. YOU KNOW THIS. AND I'M WILLING TO BET YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT IN EXCHANGE. SO I'LL ASK YOU, HUMAN, WILL YOU SWALLOW YOUR FOOLISH PRIDE AND SAY IT?"

"*strained* I'm..."

"YES?"

"*strained* Not impressed..."

He jerks the bone and I thrash harshly against the chains. More blood begins to come out.

[HP ██████ 6/36]

"pap...maybe this is a bit much."

"SHE HAS TO LEARN, SANS. IF SHE DOES BAD THAN SHE WILL BE PUNISHED. SUCH IS THE CONDITIONING NEEDED IN PROPER PET TRAINING."

"*strained* I'm not...a dog...asshole..."

He grabs my face in one hand and forces me to look at him. His other hand still holding the bone firm.

"YOU ARE IN NEED OF A RUDE AWAKENING, HUMAN. YOU ARE IN OUR CUSTODY NOW. IF YOU WEREN'T, YOU'D BE HAULED OFF TO THE CAPITAL AND KING ASGORE WOULD PERSONALLY RIP THE SOUL FROM YOUR WEAK BODY. IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE JUST ANOTHER BODY ADDED TO THE UNTOLD NUMBERS THAT WILL FALL TO US WHEN WE RETAKE THE SURFACE. SO GO AHEAD. BE DISRESPECTFUL. SEE HOW FAR THAT GETS YOU. BECAUSE LIKE ANY OWNER WITH A DISOBEYDANT PET, I HAVE A LIMIT OF HOW MUCH I CAN STAND OF YOU BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN. AM I CLEAR?"

I snarl, shaking my head from his hand and defiantly biting the bone. This gives them both very weird blushing looks, though Papyrus snaps out of this oddness first when I try to pull the bone out.

"*SIGH* I WANT TO ADMIRE THIS RESOLVE YOU HAVE, BUT I'M NOT IN THE MOOD."

With him being stronger than me, he has no issue pushing the bone in further in. I release it in my whimpers and end up yelping when he presses me to the wall as the bone pins me to it.

[HP █ 1/36]

"I DO HOPE YOU'RE COMFORTABLE. YOU'LL BE STAYING LIKE THIS FOR QUITE SOME TIME."

Tears leak from the corners of my eyes but don't sting as bad as the dirty look I'm giving him. Papyrus shakes his head and moves through the bars with ease.

"SANS..."

"y-yeah?"

"MAKE SURE SHE LEARNS HER PLACE WITHOUT DYING. I'D HATE TO HAVE WASTED MY TIME ON A HOPELESS CAUSE."

"sure. no problem, boss."

Papyrus heads to the door and opens it, the snowy wind blows inside. Wait...Am I in a shed?

"USE YOUR TIME WISELY, HUMAN. THIS CAN EITHER BE PLEASANT OR TORTUROUS. THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU."

Papyrus leaves with a slam of the door and I wince from the vibration shaking the bone. Now alone with Sans, I try to relax. I need to think of how I'm going to deal with this and get Flowey back.

"man...you really like to push his buttons."

I look at the bone and try again to bite then pull it out. This gets that weird look to come back to Sans.

"uh...d-do ya want some help with that?"

I look at him and he flinches. The blush getting worse on his face.

"n-n-never mind."

He looks away but takes small glances when I grunt at each nerve being tugged.

"*muffled* Damn it...Why is it so big?"

Sans gulps and shudders into biting his own hand.

"*quiet* fuck, kiddo...not this again...and why say it like that?"

I snarl and give up for the moment. I'll try again later.

"*annoyed* So...What's this whole 'pet' thing he was talking about?"

He blinks a few times and rubs his face to return to normal.

"ya don't remember what was said at the bridge?"

"Dude, I was so out of my mind I have no clue what you or him were doing. For all I know, you guys were playing checkers while in formal ball gowns."

"never say that again."

"Whatever."

"look...ya got so messed up that pap gave up on the whole 'play with the human with puzzles' idea and was about to off ya. i came up with a quick idea of keeping ya alive as our pet so he can show off that he's so great that he bends a human to his will."

"You played to his ego...Smart move, skele-dude."

"yeah, but you're not really helping matters much with this whole rage against papyrus thing ya got going on."

"He started it. Fucker wants to blame me for stupid shit he had no problem with because of other assholes. I ain't gonna take that! And I sure as hell ain't saying sorry! You hear that?! I'm not apologizing!"

"YOU WILL IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

Sans jumps and I hop a little at the sudden shout from the window.

"I'll apologize when you do for reopening my shoulder, ya smarmy turd!"

"YOU WILL APOLOGIZE AND DO SO LIKE A PROPER PET! YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS MASTER."

"The hell I will!"

"enough!"

Sans shouts and gets our attention.

"i am not putting up with this crap! if we're really doing this, then there's got to be some ground rules!"

He points to his brother in the window.

"papyrus, meet me at the library. we need to talk."

He points at me.

"and you...just... *sigh* just don't do anything stupid."

Sans leaves the room and now it's just me. All alone and pinned to a wall while also chained. I wait some time to make sure they really left. I don't hear anything outside except the wind. Now it's action time. I clamp my teeth on the bone again and do my darnedest to ignore the pain as I pull on it. It's a slow and very painful process. Pulling it inch by inch. But it gets easier when the wider part of the bone is out and only the thinner pointy part remains. When it gets that far, I just let it fall out on its own from weight and heave a heavy sigh of slight relief. The bleeding isn't so bad, by my standards at least. I can pack some snow into it when I get out. Now for the hard part, getting rid of the shackles. I'm not going to enjoy this, but I am grateful for three things. One, shackles have a set restraint clasp that can't be adjusted to different sizes. Two, I'm double jointed in a few areas, my wrists being one spot. And three, when you're a creative kid with no friends, you do a lot of weird things...like learn how to escape. I move my thumb and pinkie finger to be in my palm so that my right hand is thinned in a curve.

"One...Two...Three..."

On three, I pull my hand down hard. I hiss at the sting and the bones popping don't help it from sounding worse than it is. But the results are what I wanted. My hand is free. Bent and sore, but free.

"Hell...*wince* I'm gonna be a mess by day's end. Mom's going to kill me."

Grabbing the bone, I use it before the magic fades. Using the tip to pry out the pin that keeps the clasps together. It isn't long before my limbs are under my full control again.

"Alright...Step one, done. Step two, in progress."

Now able to move, I tackle the annoying issue of the bars. I exhale and make myself as skinny as possible before trying to squeeze through. These bars are a little bit easier than the forest ones, but still a huge pain in the ass. Both figuratively and literally. This shed is filled with many made up swears by the time I get my body past the bars. I contemplate on whether I should've tried going out one of the windows, but that's when I notice something weird about the shed's door. The doorknob is backward.

[It's locked from the inside.]

I laugh a bit and walk out like a boss. Though being touched by the cold snow air doesn't make my shoulder or inevitable bruises feel any better. To slow the bleeding in my shoulder, I pack a bunch of snow into the wound. It won't last long due to body heat, but it's a temporary thing until I can fix this better.

"Step two, done. On to step three. Now...How do I get inside?"

Beside the shed, is a two leveled house that I can surmise belongs to Sans and Papyrus. Spikes outline the structure, it sports a classic pirate flag and is adorned with strings of red ominous lights. To the left of the house is Sans's mailbox, which is full of threatening letters, and Papyrus's mailbox, which is also holding equally bad looking mail. Looking at the "FUCK OFF" mat at the door, I kick it up and scoff at my idea that a key would be there. I check the door nob, to no surprise, it's locked. Checking the window yields more interesting results. The frame wiggles and it loosens the clasp. With a bit of effort, the lock slips off the bracket and I'm able to lift it up. From where the window is, part of a black couch is underneath, which come in handy when pulling myself in. Mental note to self, breaking into a skeleton's house is oddly thrilling. I re-secure the window and look around. Flowey is in here somewhere. I just have to figure out where.

"Step three, done. Step four, needs work."

The first floor of this house contains a living room and a kitchen. The living room features a large flat-screen television. The living room also hosts a table with what looks like a pet rock sitting on it, which is covered in salt, and one of Sans's dirty socks with a series of sticky notes attached to it, I'd recognize those dingy yellow things anywhere. The sticky notes depict Papyrus nagging Sans to pick it up and they get harsher the with each continuing note. There's also stool by the couch that seats a book titled "How to kick ass and give no fucks" that contains a joke book inside, yet within that is a book on quantum physics book which itself contains another joke book that contains another quantum physics book. I feel like that means something more. But fuck if I have time to think about it. My snow shoulder patch is melting, so off to the kitchen I go. The kitchen is rather simple, containing a stove with a tinfoil covered lasagna in it that has a note on it reminding Sans to warm it up for supper, a trash can, a long countered sink, and a fridge that has containers labeled "pasta perfection" with a number next to it on one side and an half-empty box of doughnuts on the other side.

"I'll take this, thank you very much."

I grab a strawberry glazed doughnut and munch to bring up my HP before putting a hand towel into the wound.

[HP █████████████ 13/36]

"Okay, flower-boy ain't down here. Now if I were a somewhat evil jackass, where would I keep a hostage? Hmmm...*gasp* My bedroom! Of course."

So to the stairs I go. The second floor of the house contains a framed painting of a bone in regal attire and four doors, two leading to Papyrus's room and Sans's room, the others are unknown though one is likely a bathroom.

"Yo! Flowey! You here, bro?!"

"*muffled yell*"

"Called it."

It sounded like it came from the first door and judging from the all the warning signs on the door, I have to say it's Papyrus's room. This is further proven true by the note on the door.

[It's the door to Papyrus's room. It's covered in many labels...]

[NO GIRLS ALLOWED!]

[NO BOYS ALLOWED!]

[NO SANS ALLOWED!]

[PAPYRUS ALLOWED.]

"Dude just keeps finding ways to come off as a pompous ass and yet cute at the same time. Well...till he stabs you that is."

I check the knob, it's locked.

"*muffled shout*"

"I hear you, give me a second."

I lack expect thief skills so I'm not so stealthy with this approach.

"Screw the rules, I have boundary issues!"

I kick the door near the knob and it busts open with a loud crash.

"Knock knock..."

Papyrus's room isn't what I was expecting. There's a chest of bones by the door, a desktop computer in the back right corner blocking the only window, a closet between the PC and a large bookshelf. Another pirate flag adorns the wall of the back left corner, an end table with figures resembling monsters of the Royal Guard is near the bed, and the bed itself is a black modified pro stock hot rod decked out with glistening flame decals. In the center of the room is a black rug framed with flames...and a suspicious looking box that looks big enough to hold a potted flower. Opening the box reveals a bound in string Flowey that's also gagged with a sock. I pull it out of his mouth and he spits in disgust.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! That was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my entire life!"

"At least you're not dead."

I snap the string and he stretches.

"What happened to you?"

I look at the now very wet hand towel.

"Take a wild guess."

He sighs.

"Papyrus?"

"Bingo."

He groans as I pick him up.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my stuff is, would you?"

"What?! They took our gear?!"

"My gear. Mine. I don't see you walking around with all that on your back."

"Semantics. And no. I have no clue."

"Damn it...*sigh* Guess we're not leaving any time soon."

Flowey's eyes widen.

"W-What do you mean we aren't leaving?"

"I mean, we are not leaving this house. Not till I find my stuff."

I head out of the room and put Flowey down so I can fix the door.

"Are you nuts?! Look what those crazy boneheads did to us! If we stay here, we are both going to die!"

"And what do you think will happen if we can't call mom by curfew?"

That makes the next remark die on Flowey's tongue.

"...Good point."

I yank the door back into its former place and tumble back a bit.

"Pap is gonna be so pissed."

"How do you plan to lessen this?"

I pause for a moment.

"I could do a little around the place. Maybe earn some points that way."

"Why?"

"I can snoop around while looking innocent."

"...Sometimes you surprise me with evil ideas."

"It's not evil if I'm doing good to get back what's mine."

I pick up his pot and head downstairs. Maybe I'll start in the kitchen and work my way up. Heating up that lasagna seems like a good start. Maybe do some cleaning. But first I need to tend to this wound.

 **[In Snowdin Town, Library]**

"OKAY SANS, EXPLAIN TO ME WHY WE HAD TO COME HERE AGAIN?"

"like i told ya on the way...if we're gonna keep her like a pet, we should at least do some research on humans so we know what the fuck we're doing."

"*HUFF* SOUNDS MORE LIKE YOU JUST WANTED ME AWAY FROM THE HUMAN."

"that's just a bonus so the two of ya would shut the hell up for five minutes."

The brothers stroll up the front desk where the librarian lizard looks extremely bored.

"Welcome to the library, how can I be of...Oh. It's just you two. What do you want?"

Papyrus sneers.

"WE ARE HERE ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS, SMARTASS."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"we need any and all book ya got about humans."

That made the lizard monster adjust their glasses.

"This would be because of what the town is all chattering about, right? You two actually caught the last human?"

Papyrus confidently poses.

"INDEED, YOU HEARD RIGHT. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM IN POSSESSION OF THE FINAL HUMAN."

Sans rolls his eyes in annoyance as once again, Papyrus has stolen all the credit.

"And why is that? Shouldn't the human be sent to the Capital to have its soul removed?"

Papyrus was going to speak but Sans beat him to it.

"this is the last human. we need to know what it knows. it's been ages since the last one, so who knows what shit is like on the surface. we need to interrogate the human and report the information before we blindly run up there."

Papyrus looks at his brother in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess that's a smart move. But just letting you know, my stock on human books isn't as good as you might need it to be. Aside from water damage, Alphys keeps having me send her any new books I find on humans."

That made them confused.

"WHAT FOR?"

The librarian shrugs.

"She doesn't tell me. The best answer I got out of her was something along the lines of 'needing info to improve Mettaton's lethality' or something like that. If you ask me, anything she does it that hunk of scrap is an improvement."

Sans chuckles.

"heh...that quack really thinks she can make the tin-can deadly to humans? hell, she can't even make it be the least bit entertaining. what's it gonna do? bore them to death?"

"I know. She's wasting her time. But it's none of my business what she does."

The librarian steps away.

"I'll check what I have and see how much she's actually returned."

The lizard goes to the many shelves and Papyrus snickers, gaining Sans's attention.

"what's so funny, bro?"

"HEH...YOU SURPRISED ME, SANS. I WOULDN'T HAVE GUESSED YOU WERE CAPABLE OF LYING WITH A STRAIGHT FACE."

Sans rolls his shoulders.

"never said i couldn't lie. i just can't do it to you."

Papyrus smirks.

"THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW."

After about fifteen minutes or so, the librarian returns with a fairly decent stack of books.

"Okay, fellas, this is all I got."

Just merely glancing at the spines of these books showed them to be a rather random assortment.

"WHAT IS THIS ONE?"

"Anatomy & Physiology Workbook For Dummies. I've got a few of these 'Dummies' books and from looking them over, they're pretty much like a crash course rundown on whatever the subject is. This one is about the human body. It's actually pretty weird."

"oh yeah? how weird are we talking about?"

"Get this...Their bodies are mostly composed of water."

They laugh mockingly.

"No, I'm serious. Look it up if you don't believe me. And the amount of water is different depending on gender. Males have about 10% more than females. It's so weird."

Sans takes the book and begins flipping through it as Papyrus scoffs.

"NONSENSE. SUCH THINGS CAN'T POSSIBLY BE TRUE. WHAT KIND OF CREATURE CAN MAINTAIN LIFE WITHOUT MAGIC?"

"Humans apparently. None of these books mention anything on a human's magic abilities. Seems like the rumors were true. Humanity has lost its magic."

"THAT'S GOOD. THAT MEANS THEY CAN NEVER TRAP US UNDERGROUND AGAIN."

"I wouldn't be so eager if I were you. Remember that one human that came through. The yellow soul with that strange weapon?"

"I VAGUELY RECALL SUCH THINGS, BUT GO ON."

The librarian flips open another book. This one depicting weapons and battles between humans and other humans.

"They've lost the use of magic, true. But they've advanced in physical weaponry. These bombs they have...I couldn't begin to imagine such things ever being real. The damage is incredible. The devastation to their own kind is unbelievable. We'd have to hit them hard and fast or we're goners for sure."

Papyrus begins looking over the book when Sans suddenly lets out a slightly shuddering gasp.

"HMMM? WHAT IS IT SANS? DID YOU DISCOVER A WEAKNESS WE CAN EXPLOIT?"

Sans is sweating bullets and his cheekbones burning.

"this is for real, right? this book isn't just making shit up?"

This has Papyrus's attention.

"Yes. It's a science book. Not science fiction. Why?"

"so you're telling me that THIS is a real human fact?"

Sans puts the book down on the counter and has it opened to the diagram of a human's skeletal system.

"Yes. Humans have skeletons inside their bodies. It's like the core of their shape and everything else covers it. Why is that so...odd...?"

Now the librarian is confused by the red tinting both skeletons' faces.

"SO THERE'S A SKELETON...INSIDE OF THE HUMAN?"

"Yeah?"

Papyrus slaps a hand over his face and Sans slams his head into the book to hide his growing blush.

"*muffled* fuck my life..."

"You two are acting weird. Well, more so than usual. So...Just hand over your card and I'll let you take these so this doesn't get any more uncomfortable."

"AGREED."

Papyrus hands over his library card and the lizard takes Papyrus's information while also stamping the due dates into each book's time card.

"Have fun learning, gentlemen."

The librarian teases, making Papyrus huff while taking all the books and Sans pulls his hoodie over his head in shame of the still maddening blush he has even while leaving into the cold.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT GUY? MUST BE A TRAIT ALL REPTILES HAVE. JUST LIKE ALPHYS."

"yep."

"...YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT THE BOOK, AREN'T YOU?"

"i wish i could stop."

"THAT...I CAN AGREE WITH YOU THERE. MOST UNSETTLING."

"knowing this now makes everything so awkward!"

"WE JUST HAVE TO IGNORE IT. IT'S NOT LIKE SHE CAN TAKE OFF HER SKIN AND WALK AROUND IN JUST BARE BONES. ...RIGHT?"

"for the love of asgore, i really fucking hope not."

"BE STRONG, BROTHER. DO NOT FALL PREY TO THIS NEW INFORMATION. SHE'S STILL THE SAME BITCH OF A HUMAN. THIS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING. SHE IS OUR PET. AND WE WILL NOT BE CORRUPTED BY SUCH..."

[RING]

The sudden sound actually makes Sans jump in surprise due to being so wound up and Papyrus nearly drops everything from shock.

"holy shit...*pant* that freaked me out so bad..."

"WAIT...THAT ISN'T YOUR RING TONE."

"it's not my phone. i took her's when we 'confiscated' her stuff."

[RING]

"WHO'D BE CALLING HER ANYWAY?"

"probably this ghost she knows. or her mom."

"HER MOTHER?"

"it's a long story..."

Sans pulls the old cellphone from his shorts pocket and checks the name that pops up.

"yep. it's her mom. let me just..."

Without warning, Papyrus snatches the phone from Sans in one hand while holding the books in the other.

"pap, no! don't!"

Too late.

"GREETINGS. YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Sans's eyes go black and he knows damn well this isn't going to end well.

"Papyrus? Oh! You must be Sans's brother. I've heard so much about you."

That caught Papyrus off guard. He wasn't expecting to be known. Or to just be known as Sans's brother.

"*AHEM* YES. THAT IS INDEED WHO I AM. NOW, WHAT IS THE NATURE OF THIS CALL?"

"Well, sir, I do believe I am the one who should be asking the questions. For one, why are you in possession of my daughter's phone?"

Papyrus grins evilly.

"SIMPLE REALLY. I HAVE HER PHONE BECAUSE SHE IS NOW MY PRISONER."

Sans cringes.

"You WHAT?!"

The shout was loud enough to make the phone receiver crack.

"YOU HEARD ME. I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER NOW. BUT DO NOT FEAR. SHE IS PERFECTLY FINE...IF YOU DON'T COUNT THE WOUND TO HER ARM THAT IS."

There's eerie silence on the phone and Sans can't take this anymore. He rips the phone from Papyrus.

"SANS! GIVE THAT BACK! I WASN'T DONE GLOATING!"

"tori! it's me! don't believe a thing my bro said. h-h-he's just trying to get your goat. *nervous laugh* get it? ya know i'd never let the kid get hurt."

"SANS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"if ya want, i can give the phone to her right now and she'll tell ya how she's fine. that sound okay, tori?"

"SANS..."

Sans covers the phone.

"you idiot, do ya even know how fucked up you're making this?"

Papyrus glares.

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, SANS."

"pap, the human's mom isn't another human. it's asgore's wife, toriel."

That name took a moment to click in Papyrus's head, but when it did, his skull only had the look of horror smeared on it.

"T-TORIEL? THE TORIEL? THE QUEEN?"

"yes! she ran away to the ruins and locked herself in, remember?"

"AND HUMAN IS..."

"she kinda adopted her."

"AND I JUST...OH MY GOD, I JUST GLOATED OVER HURTING THE QUEEN'S DAUGHTER..."

"yes, you did. now go get the human so we can save our asses from being cremated!"

Papyrus needs no further prompting and rushes to the shed. Sans slowly follows.

"sorry about that, tori. i had to tell my bro to go wake the kid. she's at our house taking a nap. poor thing worked herself to the bone trying to get to town, it was the least i could do to let her get some rest."

"...This had better not be a lie, Sans. I am in no mood to be played a fool of."

"tori, trust me. i hate making promises but never do i break them. the kid is fine. she's..."

Sans pauses when Papyrus comes out of the shed with even more panic than he already had.

"*SHOUT* SHE'S NOT IN HERE!"

Sans almost drops the phone. The human's gone? But how? She was chained up and pinned to a freaking wall for fuck's sake! How did she...where could she...? Okay, calm down. She couldn't have gotten far. There has to be some sign of her nearby.

"Sans? Is everything alright?"

Sans begins to sweat profusely and gulps nervously.

"y-yeah! everything's fine. the kiddo's just being fussy is all. let me put ya on hold for a sec while i calm her down."

Sans hits the button to pause the call.

"what do ya mean she's not there?!"

"SHE'S NOT IN THERE, SANS!"

"are there any clues? ya fucked her shoulder up, maybe there's a blood trail."

Taking a moment to settle down, Papyrus lets his training take over. Looking back in the shed, there is a slight trail of blood droplets starting at the wall where they let her, then a big smear of it on the bars, and then leading out of the door. Sans could see the hunter in his brother take hold and calmed down. Once Papyrus had a target in mind there was nothing that escaped his sense until he found it. Papyrus took notice that the blood had stopped outside the shed but footprints took their place. These prints lead him to his own home and even stranger still, the window.

"SANS...SHE'S IN OUR HOUSE."

Sans comes up to him.

"how do you know?"

"THE FLOWER IS WATCHING OUR TV."

Sans took a look to confirm his brother's words. Yes, Flowey is seated on the floor in his pot and watching television. Though the human is nowhere to be seen, it is very convincing to believe she is indeed within the residence. They waste no time in entering their home and Flowey is tackled before he can scream.

"okay, weed, we know she let ya out. now tell us where she is!"

To add some more convincing, Papyrus produces many sharpened bones that take aim at his face. Flowey panics but his cries are all muffled, all he can do is point to one of the doors upstairs.

"THE BATHROOM!"

"got it!"

Sans teleports into the bathroom, leaving Papyrus and Flowey alone. There's deafening silence before screaming and swears are heard.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Sans appears on the outside of the door completely red skulled and panting, his left hand gripping his chest like his soul was about to escape.

"SANS? WHAT HAPPENED?"

He can't speak. Words fail to form in his mouth. All he can do to let Papyrus know that something at least went okay was give a shaky thumbs up. This wasn't as reassuring to Papyrus as Sans wanted it to be and he leaves the flower to check on his brother.

"SANS? WHAT HAPPENED? DID SHE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?"

Sans shakes his head.

"DID YOU SEE SOMETHING?"

He nods.

"WELL? WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

Sans only has enough cognitive thought to spit out one word.

"everything."

Papyrus goes to ask what he means by that, but seeing how shaken up Sans is, he decides to let it go till he's calmed down. Seconds later, the sound of water being drained clues Papyrus a bit more into what just transpired and he too shares the stunned look his brother has.

"I was trying to warn you..."

Snidely remarks the flower.

"But I suppose that's the price you pay for just rushing in where fools dare to tread."

Papyrus in no mood for smart-mouthed flowers. He carries Sans downstairs and sits him on the couch before leaving back to the shed to recollect the books he left there.

"Awww...You don't look so good. What's the matter, Smiley Trashbag? Never seen a girl like that before?"

"stop..."

"Must've been something to really rattle you up like this."

"stop."

"Funny. I never thought I'd see the day when something got under your skin."

"i said, STOP!"

Sans's voice roars and his eyes go dark with only the left flaring a violent intense red. Flowey instantly regrets his choice to be a turd at this moment.

"do not mock me! i will fucking end you! i will give you a very bad time! i will..."

"You'll what?"

My sudden voice breaks his rage and his glowing eye dims a little.

"i'll make mulch of him if he doesn't stop being such a huge pain in the ass."

"Of course you will..."

Now out of the bathroom, I'm stuck wearing my bloody clothes and have my hair wrapped in a towel.

"Flowey quit being a little shit."

"But I..."

"I could hear you through the door. Don't antagonize him."

He grumbles as I descend the stairs. Sans doesn't look at me. I don't blame him. He saw way too much.

"You okay?"

"i'm fine."

I don't believe him.

"Want to reset this moment too?"

Flowey looks at me funny upon hearing that.

"i don't think that'll work this time."

I plop down on the couch away from him.

"Damn...And just when things with us were going cool again. Lady luck is being a real bitch today."

That musters a small smile to his face but it's short-lived. Moments pass till Papyrus comes in with books and he isn't pleased to see me.

"YOU WERE TOLD TO WAIT IN THE SHED."

I want to clash with him on that, but choose not to. If I'm stuck here, for the time being, I might as well make it pleasant. Well...as pleasant as it can possibly get.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

That has Papyrus dropping the books.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said, you're right. I was told to stay put but did not. I'm sorry."

My shift in obedience even takes Sans by surprise, his eyes reverting to their normal white pinpricks. I get up and head to the kitchen.

"I will admit to not being the most well-mannered person. Definitely not getting a 'good girl of the year' award for such things. But I had some time to think while you boys were gone."

"OH YEAH?"

I get quiet and they hear the oven squeak open.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Papyrus rushes over and sees me pulling the lasagna out.

"What's wrong? If I leave it in there it'll burn."

He's confused. But when I set it down and lift the foil, all this steam comes wafting off.

"YOU...YOU HEATED IT FOR ME?"

"Like I said, I had some time to think. After getting inside here..."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT BY THE WAY?"

"The window. It'll need to be resized or change the lock because I just had to shake it and it came loose. I recommend a temporary fix by jamming something into the frame."

"DAMN IT. MY IMPENETRABLE FORTRESS HAS A FLAW. I MUST FIX THAT."

"I got Flowey and let him watch TV while I did a few things. First thing, I fixed your bedroom door."

He glares.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEDROOM DOOR?"

"Had to kick it open to get to Flowey. But I repaired what little issues such force caused."

"IF YOU TOUCHED ANYTHING IN THERE..."

"Please, you insult me with such an idea. All I touched was the box holding Flowey and nothing else. By the way, your room, very badass."

He gets a faint smile.

"GLAD TO KNOW YOU CAN RECOGNIZE SOMETHING SO OBVIOUS. NOW WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU DONE AROUND HERE?"

I begin cutting into the food and plating it.

"Well...After patching my shoulder I did some lite dusting and cleaned up any blood I tracked in with me. Then I searched the couch to find about 50G under the cushions and under the couch itself, which the pet rock is now guarding in case you want it. Plus...I picked up that sock. Damn thing was bugging my brain just sitting there. Not sure what room is Sans's so it's sitting in my pocket for now."

I feel his hands rest firmly on my shoulders and I freeze.

"HUMAN...THANK YOU."

"Um...You're welcomed?"

Why is this making me so nervous right now?

"YOU HEAR THAT SANS?! EVEN THE HUMAN IS CAPABLE OF PICKING UP SOCKS!"

"good for her! i don't give a shit!"

"*SCOFF* GOD, HOW HE ANNOYS THE PISS OUT OF ME."

"Easy now. You're both just on edge. Nanny tends to have the effect when mad."

"NANNY?"

"It's a nickname I gave mom before I started calling her mom. It's a goat joke."

"AH. I SEE YOUR HUMOR IS JUST AS BAD AS HIS."

"Either way, Toriel can be very protective. And you telling her I was hurt? Not a smart move. You're lucky Sans talked her down or we'd all be in some serious trouble."

"*GRUMBLE* WHATEVER."

I hand him a plate.

"Here. Go relax and eat. Now is the time for peace."

He looks at me funny.

"Is something the matter?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT BATHROOM TO MAKE YOU SO PLEASANT? YOU DIDN'T DRINK THE BODYWASH, DID YOU?"

"*giggle* No silly. I'm just in a better mood. I'm fine. Could use some healing magic to seal this wound, but otherwise okay."

"HMMM...PERHAPS AFTER SUPPER, I MIGHT OBLIGE YOU WITH THAT."

"I thank you ahead of time if you do."

He smirks and returns to the living room. I gather up three more plates, one in each hand and one clasped hard in my teeth, before heading back to join them. I serve Flowey and move the plate from my mouth to the free hand. I then hand a plate over to Sans and takes it from me without looking at me. I frown at this but know he has to settle down. I sit on the floor and eat with Flowey. Aside from the TV playing, not a sound is made between the four of us. It's really uncomfortable. So...I try to change that.

"So...Who's the robot?"

Flowey gulps a large bite down.

"From what I've gathered, its name is Mettaton. It's actually not that bad."

"Huh? Looks familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I swear...I've seen that machine before. I just can't place it."

"Weird."

"Eh. I'll come to me later."

"So what did mom say?"

"Oh, she was pissed! But I talked her into being okay. If she ever asks, we slept over. The reason I may or may not have gotten hurt was due to slipping on ice and colliding with stalagmites. Got it?"

"That...That's believable. You can be a klutz sometimes."

"*mock gasp* Sir, you speak ill of me? Have at you!"

I nuggie Flowey and he nips at me to make me stop. This childishness plays out in front of the brothers and has them puzzled.

"ARE YOU SEEING THIS?"

"i am. it's so weird. like she's a different person."

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS COVERED IN THE BOOKS?"

"don't know. but one of those has to be a psychology book of some kind."

"DO YOU THINK...IT'S POSSIBLY A RUSE?"

"what? like she's faking it?"

"EXACTLY."

"i don't know...not sure ya can fake something like that."

"DO WE...DO WE STICK WITH THE PLAN?"

"the pet idea?"

"YEAH?"

"maybe. we gotta spin something to keep those assholes in town from narking us to undyne."

"SOUNDS LIKE WE'RE DIGGING OURSELVES INTO A PRETTY DEEP HOLE HERE, SANS."

"we just have to make a plan. but for now...she doesn't leave this house."

"AGREED."

"Hey, guys..."

That broke up their little huddle.

"Could I have my backpack back? I'd like to change into something less torn and blood caked."

"YOU'D HAVE TO ASK SANS FOR THAT. HE TOOK YOUR THINGS. I JUST HAD THE FLOWER."

I look at Sans and he flinches when he makes eye contact.

"If it helps, I'll make a trade."

I dig the sock out of my pocket.

"An item for an item?"

He looks annoyed but puts his plate down.

"fine."

He teleports away and Papyrus growls.

"DAMN IT, SANS! YOU FORGOT TO TAKE THE SOCK!"

"i didn't forget...i just didn't want to have it."

Suddenly Sans is upstairs and opening a door. I mentally mark that as his room and it won't be hard to remember either. That door was the odd one with multicolored flames seeping out from under it but oddly they didn't burn or have any heat as if it's an illusion.

"*SNARL* YOU WILL TAKE THIS DAMN SOCK AND PUT IT IN YOUR ROOM, OR SO HELP ME I WILL..."

"you'll what?"

A bone is launched and harpoons itself in the wall beside Sans's head, rattling him big time.

"TAKE. THE. FUCKING. SOCK. NOW."

"uh...okay, i get it. toss it here, kiddo."

I ball the sock up and throw it. He catches it with ease and enters his room. Seconds later, Sans appears on the couch again with my bag.

"here."

He holds out the bag.

"Everything in there?"

"yeah."

"That include my gold and items?"

He sneers.

"ya don't trust me?"

I groan.

"Don't start this crap. I have a right to ask since you guys stripped me."

I snatch it from him and head back upstairs.

"the fuck ya giving me attitude for?!"

"Stop now before you say something stupid."

"so what? now you're calling me stupid?!"

"Oh my god...Grow up! You saw me naked! Get over it!"

I slam the door behind me and roar in annoyance. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not even over. Nothing like coming out of deep thought soaking in a tub and opening your eyes to see a stunned skeleton staring at you like he's seen a dead body. Why? Why did he look at me like that? The first time anyone, let alone a guy, sees me nude and they looked terrified. My self-esteem went down the drain with the bathwater. God, I hate my life. I change into a spare outfit and tie my hair back up in the ribbon. Once I'm done, I look over myself in the mirror.

[It's still you, Lynsie.]

[HP 36, ATK 26, and DEF 14]

"Not quite. But getting there. There's always room for improvement."

I exit the bathroom and see Sans is gone. Probably in his room. Papyrus appears to have grabbed another plate. The guy enjoys his own cooking, that's for sure. Flowey's zoned out on watching TV, he's such a kid sometimes. I get down there and join them. I toss the bag under the table with the rock and grab a book Papyrus brought in before sitting beside him on the couch. What a strange assortment these things are. They all had something to do with humans. This one, in particular, is called "Evolution and Selection of Quantitative Traits". So far not a bad read.

"WHAT IS THAT ONE ABOUT?"

"The synopsis on the back says...Evolution and Selection of Quantitative Traits presents a holistic treatment of the subject, showing the interplay between theory and data with extensive discussions on statistical issues relating to the estimation of the biologically relevant parameters for these models. Quantitative genetics is viewed as the bridge between complex mathematical models of trait evolution and real-world data, and the authors have clearly framed their treatment as such. This is the second volume in a planned trilogy that summarizes the modern field of quantitative genetics, informed by empirical observations from wide-ranging fields (agriculture, evolution, ecology, and human biology) as well as population genetics, statistical theory, mathematical modeling, genetics, and genomics. Whilst volume 1 (1998) dealt with the genetics of such traits, the main focus of volume 2 is on their evolution, with a special emphasis on detecting selection (ranging from the use of genomic and historical data through to ecological field data) and examining its consequences."

"IN ENGLISH?"

"What makes something work in a species so that THAT creature continues to thrive while similar beings that lack such traits don't. Like for example, there are two types of birds that live in a heavily wooded area. Food starts to get harder to come by because it starts going into the trees. The bird that evolves first to take advantage of this new way of eating, by digging into the trees, is the bird that will get to keep going while the other dies out. Makes sense?"

"AH. THAT SEEMS VERY LOGICAL. HOW DOES THAT WORK FOR HUMANS?"

"Eh. Humanity hasn't really evolved for a long time. I think noticeably, we stopped when Homosapiens came about and made Neanderthals die out. Though they didn't die out completely. There are still traces of Neanderthal DNA in most of the population, which shows they were able to crossbreed and keep going that way."

"SO THESE HOMOSAPIENS...THEY ARE WHAT IS KNOWN AS MODERN HUMANS?"

"Correct. Advancements in DNA research has allowed us to trace our line back 85 million years ago when primates diverged from other mammals."

That shocks him but then has him confused.

"WAIT...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PRIMATES?"

"Monkeys and Apes. Humans evolved from them."

"NO..."

"I know. Sounds like complete bull. But the proof is in our blood. Yet that doesn't stop most people from thinking that's crap and we just poofed on the land because religion says so."

"BUT HOW DOES A MONKEY OR APE TURN INTO A HUMAN?"

"Human evolution from its first separation from the last common ancestor of humans and chimpanzees is characterized by a number of morphological, developmental, physiological, and behavioral changes. The most significant of these adaptations are bipedalism, increased brain size, lengthened ontogeny otherwise known as gestation and infancy, and decreased sexual dimorphism. The relationship between these changes is the subject of ongoing debate. Other significant morphological changes included the evolution of a power and precision grip, aka, our hands, a change first occurring in Homoerectus."

"YOU KNOW AN AWFUL LOT ABOUT SUCH THINGS."

"She's a nerd."

Flowey interjects and I playfully shrug.

"He's not wrong. I like to study random stuff that keeps my interest."

"THEN IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, WHEN DID HUMANS EVOLVE TO HAVE SKELETONS INSIDE THEM?"

I tilt my head confused.

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

"IN ONE OF THE BOOKS WE GOT, IT SHOWED THERE IS A SKELETON INSIDE OF HUMAN BODIES. WHEN DID THAT BECOME A THING?"

I think hard.

"Well...When life began forming in the ocean, ages ago, nothing had bones because gravity is less in water and when all life is just fish, you don't need an internal support system. One-celled animals don't have any support system that holds them in a certain shape. Plants do have a support system, but it's the cellulose in the cell wall of each cell, rather than bones. Ain't that right, bro?"

Flowey rolls his eyes and focuses on the show.

"Early multi-celled animals like jellyfish, sponges, and worms also didn't have skeletons. But beginning with arthropods, about 550 million years ago, animals began to make specialized structures to support their bodies and give them a definite shape. The earliest skeletons were exoskeletons. They were on the outside of the animal. Modern lobsters, crabs, snails, and insects have exoskeletons. By about 510 million years ago, fish began to have their skeletons on the inside as well as on the outside in the form of their scales. They evolved first notochords and then vertebrae to protect their delicate spinal cords. These early inside skeletons or endoskeletons were made out of cartilage rather than bone. Sharks still have skeletons made out of cartilage to this day. Which makes finding their fossils very annoying. You mostly just find teeth. Big sharp killer teeth."

"INTERESTING."

"By about 480 million years ago, some fish were beginning to have teeth, so they could eat other fish. To protect their heads, some fish evolved their teeth into skulls. The earliest skulls look like lots of tiny teeth. Fish also evolved two sets of fins, one near their heads, and the other about half-way down to help them swim faster. During the Devonian period, about 400 million years ago, many seas were very shallow, and fish evolved to be able to live in very shallow water. Their fins developed into legs, because crawling worked better than swimming in these puddles, and they developed finger-like appendages to help them balance when they were moving. Gradually these lungfish evolved into amphibians, about 375 million years ago, and lived more and more on land. Their bodies were not supported by the water anymore, and they needed stronger bones to hold them up. And it really just kept going from there the more land dependent life became. All the way up to the bones we have now."

"THAT IS INCREDIBLE. TIME AND DETERMINATION TO LIVE REALLY AMAZES ME SOMETIMES."

"Wanna see?"

He cocks his brow as I put the book down to pull my left arm out of its sleeve and bring it out of my shirt's collar. Now seeing the bandage, I peel it down to show the gaping hole his bone made.

"If you look up in middle of it, you can see part of my scapula and humerus. You cut into there pretty deep to move that much muscle and expose the bone. Rather impressive actually."

The look he gets is a weird mixture of curiosity and restraint.

"Papyrus?"

He doesn't respond. He just keeps his eyes locked into the wound. It's beginning to unnerve me. I move to put the bandage back on but he stops me, holding my wrist away. I don't move now. I let him do what he wants. Slowly the hand holding my wrist starts feeling the bone behind the thin layer of skin. Those eyes of his, so intense and yet holding no ill intent like he tends to display. I pay more attention to that hand and fail to notice the other begins to test touch the inside of the hole for bone until a raw nerve makes me hiss.

"SENSITIVE?"

"*wince* No...Painful..."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?"

"*strained* If that's okay, yes."

"THEN SAY THE MAGIC WORDS."

I glare at him and he smirks.

"*weak growl* You jerk..."

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU. CARE TO TRY AGAIN?"

He shoves his fingers in deeper and I bite my lip hard. This feels so weird. Why is he blushing? Is he enjoying this? Why am I blushing? The fuck is wrong with me?! Nope! So much nope! This ends now!

"*stressed* Please stop, Master!"

The room goes silent. Flowey even turns off the TV in shock. Papyrus grins triumphantly and takes the offending hand out to cover the wound instead.

"GOOD GIRL. FOR THAT, YOU'VE EARNED THIS."

His hand starts resonating with healing magic and I feel nothing but shame.

"YOU DON'T LOOK HAPPY."

"I feel disgusted with myself."

"AND WHY DO YOU FEEL THAT WAY?"

"Because you're humiliating me in exchange for aid."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?"

I look away.

"No."

"NO WHAT?"

I lower my head.

"*mumble*"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"...No, Master."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT."

Flowey just shakes his head at me and I glare harshly.

"AS A SHOW THAT THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOR IS ACCEPTABLE, I WILL PERMIT YOU TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH."

"Where would I have slept otherwise?"

"THE SHED OF COURSE."

"...I'm not even surprised."

He pulls his hand away to reveal the healed flesh and stands up.

"I TRUST YOU'LL BE A GOOD PET. MAKE SURE THE FOOD IS PROPERLY STORED AND THE DISHES DONE BEFORE YOU GO TO SLEEP."

I sneer and grip the couch.

"Yes, Papyrus."

He eyes me before turning away.

"I'LL EXCEPT THAT FOR NOW. BUT DO GET USED TO CALLING ME MASTER."

He heads upstairs to his room and I internally scream bloody murder while putting my arm back in my shirt the right way.

"The hell did I miss?"

"Not now, bro. Not now."

I get up and take his plate to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a whipped bitch and hating myself for it! What else does it look like?"

I kick myself as I do as told. I put the food into a correctly sized container, mark a date and number it, then put it away. Dishes don't take long to do and I set the books up on the table for them later. I even end up making sure the window and door are secured.

"Why are you doing this? We have our stuff. We can leave."

He's right. I have him, the bag, all my stuff, and the door is right there. So why am I doing this? Why can't I seem to even grip that idea as an option to take?

"Lynsie? Hey...Are you okay?"

"...I don't know."

My hands are shaking and I can't feel it. Is it nerve damage? Or is something going wrong in my head?

"Why don't you take a break? You've had a long day."

"Yeah...Yeah, that sounds nice..."

I pick him off the floor and set him on the table before flopping face first onto the couch with a groan. I want so bad to shut down and forget this happened. But I can't. I have one last thing to do before I can. I pull out my phone and dial up the only other number that isn't Toriel.

[RING-RING]

"...hello?"

"Blook-man, it's me."

"Lynsie! hey...you still coming over?"

"I'm in Snowdin Town."

"wow. you made it halfway. you really are something else."

"Listen...I don't think I can make over by, what I'll guess is, nightfall."

"how come? is it that bad out there for you?"

"I am currently in the house of Royal Guardsmen Sans and Second in Command Papyrus. So...Yeah, I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon."

"holy shit! are you alright?!"

"So far. Kinda got this weird situation where I'm gonna be made into a pet thing going on, but other than that..."

"do you need any help?"

"Blooky, as sweet as that is, I ain't gonna risk you getting in trouble over me."

"...then what are you going to do?"

"I'll find a way. You know me."

"if you need anything, just call and I'll come as fast as I can."

"I know. You're a good friend, Blooky. I'll try to get over there. I just don't know when."

"don't rush. the royal guard isn't to be taken lightly. hell, the captain lives near me."

"...You're just telling me this now?"

"in my defense...I never really thought you'd leave the ruins."

"Yeah, can't fault ya there."

"um...can I call you back later?"

"Dude, you can call me anytime. Sorry if I bugged ya while you were doing something."

"n-no! not at all! I wasn't doing anything! alright, got to go now! bye!"

[CLICK]

"Huh...That wasn't suspicious at all. Goodnight, Flowey."

"Take it easy, human."

I put the phone away and get comfortable. At least I'm indoors now and out of the cold. I can't imagine trying to sleep in that shed. A little nap will calm my nerves and bring peace to me weary soul...I hope.

[Many hours later]

Sans had woken up, as he often does, from non-restful slumber. The tossing and turning due to bad dreams always left him exhausted. This drained feeling is what drove him to always raid the fridge for a quick bite and feel recharged. How often he did this depended on pure randomness, but rest assured, it happens none the less and this night was no exception. Rummaging the fridge after teleporting down there, he scarfed down two or three doughnuts before chugging a large bottle of mustard he kept in the crisper. So far, a very normal replay of past nights for him. Yet in deciding to walk back to his room, something new caught his attention. The human was stretched out on the couch looking both uncomfortable and yet comfortable at the same time. Papyrus must have let her stay inside for some reason. He had to admit, he had no idea how she was managing to sleep on that thing. The couch, when used for sitting, was fine, but laying on it was another matter. It was lumpy and jangly when the springs were pressed on, so not the best bed in his opinion. But there she was. Out cold and dead to the world. He slowly approached her. Oh, how easily she could be taken out right now and no one would know.

"heh...really? after everything, you really can just sleep like nothing happened?"

Of course, there was no response on her end.

"telling me to grow up...where the hell do ya get off telling me that shit? you don't fucking know me. you don't know half the fucked up shit i've been through. tell me to get over it after you've seen some little shit kid kill your brother and slaughter everyone before killing you. try getting over that and then you'll be on my level."

He rubs his brow and sighs.

"the hell am i even doing? ya can't even hear me. so why? why do ya do this to me? why are you making things so difficult? none of this has ever happened before. this is different. you weren't supposed to be here. it's a mistake. a big middle finger in the shitty comedy that is my life. like the killer kid wasn't tormenting enough, now i gotta deal with this woman that unintentionally sets me off? oh ha ha, real funny. what's next? a random house is gonna fall out of the sky with little people singing about candy and friendship? dear god, i hope not."

She stirred a little to roll over.

"*incoherent mumbles*"

He knew he should stay quiet. He had no reason to speak. But the words left him before he could stop.

"what did you say?"

That seemed to draw life into her as her head lolled to look at him. Her eyes dull and hard to keep open.

"Sans? You okay, buddy?"

She really didn't hear any of that? He internally thanked whatever force out there for at least doing that much and got a tad bit closer.

"yeah, i'm fine."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

The way that came out of her sounded so innocent to him. A big difference from the girl he knows.

"i wasn't mad you."

"You weren't?"

"no."

"Oh, good. *yawn* I don't like seeing you sad. Your smile is so cute..."

That slowly drowned out of her as she began nodding off again and it caught him off guard. What did she mean by that? Was that even real or just the sleep talking? He wanted answers and shook her a bit.

"hey, kiddo. wake up."

"*whine* Two more hours, Nanny..."

"i ain't your mom. now look at me."

A tap on the cheek got her eyes open and the speed nearly made him jump.

"Sans? What's wrong? *yawn* Is everything okay?"

He just stared at her for a moment before chalking what he heard to just be nothing but sleep speech.

"nah. everything's fine. just making sure you're not dead."

She looked at him oddly yet let it slide due to tiredness.

"Thanks."

Having nothing further to investigate about her, he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Sans, wait..."

He paused in mid-step.

"I...I want to say...I'm sorry...For the awkwardness after that whole, you know..."

That made him look back at her. This whole time he figured it wasn't bothering her past that initial intrusion, but in reality, it's been eating at her too. She was putting up a tougher front while Papyrus was around than he was. It made him feel just slightly sympathetic about it.

"kid, don't mention it. i accept the apology, but let's just let that die from our thoughts. maybe give that reset thing a try."

That made her smile and it had him feeling odd about it.

"I'd like that."

"good. then when we wake up, none of this will have happened. deal?"

"Deal."

She got nestled back into the couch and he began walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Sans."

Those moments. These little bits where there's no hostility. Where things are relaxed and nice. Where there is no fear and it feels safe. Those were the moments he longed for. And it scared him that she was the reason he felt any of that.

"whatever."

He continued up to his room and opened the door. He could feel her eyes on him yet he resisted looking back and entered his room. Now free from her gaze, he exhaled deeply and slinked over to the mattress he called a bed. This was the one place she had the weakest effect on him, but still some power none the less. She wasn't supposed to be here. Frisk was supposed to come, not her. Why this change? Why now? Such a random anomaly showing up and doing things that were so out of place made his skull itch with burning questions. Yet despite most of these questions, other thoughts would come to his mind. Like, does it even matter all that much that she's here and not Frisk? Was this really so bad? Would he had really preferred the return of that kid and causing more chaos to the timeline than to deal with this odd woman? It's not like Frisk ever gave a damn about him or Papyrus. In fact, that brat never gave a shit about any of them. So why was this bugging him so much? Maybe it was just the sense of repetitiveness that was making things weird. Expecting things to go the same way as they always had even with a new variable was foolish. Of course, things would change. And while most changes were bad in this world, this human didn't really bring any of that with her. She wasn't mindlessly going from point A to point B just to reach some unknown goal. No, she was staying put and learning. She was getting to know them. Trying to understand them. Frisk never did that. But this human...Lynsie...She was at the very least trying. Trying to do good. Trying to be better than what they thought humans were like. Trying...to be his friend. It made Sans frown at such a thought.

"kiddo...don't waste your time on me. i'm not worth it."

He drew his ripped sheets over himself and shut his eye sockets. Maybe in sleep, none of this would matter. Maybe when he wakes up, this will all be gone. She'd be gone. And that scared him the most.


	11. Snowdin

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

I don't dream like normal people. I don't have ones that make a whole lot of sense. I usually just roll with whatever is going on because I can't really change what happens. Had a flying dream? Done it. Dreamt you were back in school yet naked? Done that. Had a dream where you've died? Done it. Had a moment where you're best buddies with Freddy Krueger and you end up being forced to marry Jason Voorhees yet you really love Michael Myers? Told you my dreams are weird. But it's a level of strange I'm used to and enjoy if things go well. Though in this strangeness, it is extremely rare that I have the same dream twice. The only one I've ever had I consider to be the only nightmare I get. It plays out normal, just average things happening. But then this weird dude appears in a chocolate bunny costume and plays the ukulele. Odd as that is, the nightmare part is, he follows me everywhere and anywhere. Try to enjoy a dream when a guy follows you to every bit of it while playing a song that is out of tune and makes no sense. Lucky for me, this dream never lasts long. Something always keeps it short. This time around, the freaky dream is cut short by someone shaking me. I wake in a small fit and fall off the couch. I hear a jerk chuckle and I recognize this is Papyrus. Out of one hell and into another.

"GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE AWAKE, HUMAN."

I groan and get off the floor.

"BY THE SOUND OF IT, THE COUCH TREATED YOU ALRIGHT."

"Couch was fine. I just had a messed up dream...Don't bother asking. It's not worth knowing about."

"I WASN'T GOING TO."

"Then we're good."

"NOT QUITE."

I cock my brow.

"SANS AND I ARE TO HEAD OUT ON PATROL SOON. BEFORE WE LEAVE, THERE ARE A FEW RULES I HAVE TO GO OVER WITH YOU."

"Such as?"

"I'LL EXPLAIN OVER BREAKFAST."

"Sound nice. What's on the menu?"

"THAT'S UP TO YOU. YOU'RE MAKING IT FOR US."

He heads into the kitchen and I palm my face. Great way to start the day, being made into a cooking bitch. This just shows me how the rest of this day is going to play out. I follow him as we hear movement upstairs. Sans must be getting ready to go with Papyrus. The poor schmuck.

"START COOKING AND I'LL TALK."

I nod and look in the fridge. He takes notice of my compliance and chalks it up to no one wanting to be bothersome after waking up before he continues.

"AS I WAS SAYING...THERE ARE A FEW RULES I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND BEFORE WE GO TO WORK."

"I'm listening."

I dig around for a few things and put them on the counter.

"RULE #1...YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE."

I look at him.

"DO YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THIS?"

"I left the Ruins to visit my buddy in Waterfall. So, yeah, a bit bummed to hear that."

"TO DAMN BAD FOR..."

"But I get it. You 'captured' a human. Said human walking around freely outside would make things look bad."

He blinks a few times, a bit surprised that I saw through what he was eluding to. Not like any of the past chats we had yesterday made that clear. Freaking dingus!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off. Please, continue."

I get to work on preparing veggie omelets by chopping up some bits here and there. Not really much of anything else that I can make unless they want reheated lasagna with a side of doughnuts.

"YES, UM...DO TRY NOT TO INTERRUPT ME AGAIN. *AHEM* RULE #2...DO NOT ASSUME THAT JUST BECAUSE WE WILL NOT BE HERE THAT IT MEANS YOU AREN'T BEING WATCHED. I HAVE SENSORS ALL OVER THIS PROPERTY."

I highly doubt that. Otherwise, you would've known I broke in instead of thinking I escaped.

"RULE #3...IF YOU ENTER MY ROOM, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET LIVING."

"Wait...What about Sans's room?"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO. BUT HE MIGHT. SO A SAFE BET IS TO NOT DO SO."

"Understood."

I crack six eggs into a large bowel and pour half a cup of milk in with it before whisking, beating the mixture until combined.

"RULE # 4...YOU ARE TO MAINTAIN THE CLEANLINESS OF THIS HOUSE. YOU'D BE SURPRISED JUST HOW MUCH DUST COLLECTS IN A FEW HOURS."

"Got it. Clean house. It's on the 'to do' list."

"I'M NOT DONE. THIS INCLUDES CLEANING OF ALL ROOMS, MINUS OUR BEDROOMS. WE CAN DO THAT OURSELVES."

"Makes sense."

"ALTHOUGH...THERE IS A ROOM I'VE BEEN UNSURE ON IF I REALLY CAN TRUST YOU TO TAKE CARE OF."

I pause in my work just as I was adding broccoli florets, sliced peppers, and onion bits into the mixture.

"Is it alright to ask what this room is?"

"MY TORTURE CHAMBER. IT'S IN NEED OF PROPER CLEANING. BUT ALLOWING YOU AROUND SUCH IMPLEMENTS? I THINK NOT. AT LEAST...NOT TILL YOU'VE SHOWN THAT I CAN TRUST YOU."

"A smart move. Can't say I wouldn't do the same if the roles were reserved. Anything else?"

"RULE #5...YOU ARE TO HAVE MEALS PREPARED BY THE TIME WE RETURN. AND DON'T MAKE THINGS OVERLY SPICY OR SALTY. I WON'T HAVE SWILL IN MY HOME."

"I'm not gonna argue with your choice of menu. Your house, your rules. I just have to deal with it."

He eyes me funny as I pour the mixture into a pan and set it for high heat.

"ARE YOU UP TO SOMETHING?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"YOU'VE BEEN RATHER COOPERATIVE. A FAR CRY FROM HOW YOU WERE IN OUR OTHER INTERACTIONS."

"Would you rather I be a total bitch?"

"NO."

"Then let's enjoy the morning peacefully. Mind finding me a spatula? I can't turn this over with my hands."

He sneers before smirking.

"I CAN GET IT FOR YOU. BUT FOR A PRICE."

I sigh with a case of the "I do not give a shit enough to care"s.

"Master, can you please hand me a spatula?"

The delight that gives him is worthy enough for me to slap him. But he is too powerful to piss off. My dignity is going to take many shots before I get back home to Toriel. Speaking of which, I need to call her when these boys leave. I don't need Papyrus spouting dumb shit again and triggering her to go nuts.

"AH, THE SWEET SOUND OF OBEDIENCE. KEEP THIS UP AND I MIGHT SURPRISE YOU WITH A REWARD."

"...Really?"

"I SAID 'MIGHT'..."

He goes to one of the draws and digs one out.

"IT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW WELL YOU PLEASE ME."

My eyes widen as he hands me the utensil and he is confused.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

Does he...does he really not know how that sounded?

"Dude..."

"bro, that came out so wrong."

Sans's voice chimes in as he skulks into the doorway. Papyrus is more confused so I change the topic.

"Sup, skele-dude. You sleep okay?"

He skims his hand over the top of his skull.

"eh. i've had better nights."

He takes notice of the goings on and gives us a weird look.

"so...uh...what the fuck is this?"

I point to Papyrus and the tall boy leans on the counter with folded arms trying to look bad.

"THE HUMAN IS BEING A GOOD PET AND MAKING BREAKFAST FOR HER MASTERS. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, HUMAN?"

"He woke me up and told me to cook."

"BITCH!"

"But I don't mind."

So far, sounds pretty normal. Or that's at least how I hope he takes it.

"right...so what's cooking, kiddo?"

"Omelets. Veggie style. Almost done. So why not relax before ya gotta go? I'll bring it to you when it's done. Cool?"

He doesn't seem sure about this rather 'good morning' happening right now. But who would turn down a chance to be lazy and get a free meal out of it? Not Sans, that's for sure.

"sounds good to me."

He heads for the couch and Papyrus continues to watch me.

"You can relax too, you know."

"I'D RATHER MAKE SURE YOU DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY."

I shoot him a look.

"Do you honestly think I'd do something to the food? The same food I too intend to eat?"

"I PUT NOTHING PAST A PERSON AFTER I'VE HURT THEM."

"And I thought I was paranoid."

He growls as I turn the heat off as the omelet is done. Adding a bit of extra flair, I put some cheese on top and cover it, letting the heat melt it. After a minute or two, the cheese is melted, so I top it all off with a garnish of chopped tomatoes, chopped onions, and fresh parsley. The omelet is then divided on to four dishes and I hand Papyrus his plate.

"I hope you enjoy it."

He eyes it before accepting the dish and leaving to the living room. I carry out Sans's and I's plate, though Sans himself doesn't notice me at first. His attention is on the rather contented expression Papyrus has as he eats. I see an opportunity to be a little playful.

"It's impolite to stare, Sansy-boy."

He comes back to his senses.

"don't call me that."

I offer the plate with a smile and he takes it.

"Bon appétit."

That makes him smirk.

"don't ya mean, bone appétit?"

Papyrus scraps his fork into his plate at the sudden pun.

"SANS..."

"yeah?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT."

"heh...worth it."

Papyrus groans as Sans chuckles and I move to sit on the floor to eat.

"THIS IS AN ACCEPTABLE DISH, HUMAN."

"Thank you."

"IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS WHEN I COOK, BUT IT'S FINE FOR A FIRST ATTEMPT."

Just like that he complimented and insulted me. A new record. I pick the high road and ignore him. It's too early for his shit anyway.

"i dunno, bro. tastes okay to me."

That...That actually makes me smile.

"*SCOFF* PLEASE...FRANKLY, I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT YOU WOULD ENJOY THIS SO MUCH. YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD SUCH POOR TASTE."

"oh like you're one to talk? you cook the same damn thing day in and day out. pasta gets old real fast when it's every god damn meal."

"*GASP* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"no."

I don't need spider-sense to know this is going to become a fight. And sure enough, they proceed to argue over who has better taste or what food is best while they eat. This ends up going on for quite some time actually. But...All the shouting wakes Flowey who, fun fact, is not someone you'd want to rudely wake up. A fact that they now come to learn as Flowey shirks while shooting seed bullets in all directions and they are forced to take cover. I avoid this thanks to past knowledge and laying flat on the floor. I move over to Flowey and whisper calming words to snap him out of it.

"Shhhh...It's okay. Everything is fine. Relax..."

Flowey seethes a little before looking at me with guilt.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yep."

"Did I...Did I hurt anyone?"

Looking around, Sans took cover behind the couch and Papyrus made a shield of bones.

"Not that I can tell."

Flowey pouts and I pet his head.

"what the fuck was that?!"

Sans is not happy.

"That was what happens when you spook a flower from slumber."

Papyrus undoes his shield and, for once, looks at Flowey like it's not a piece of shit.

"REMARKABLE..."

He sounds intrigued. That can't be a good thing.

"what's remarkable? we nearly got taken out like bitches by a startled flower."

"PRECISELY. TO THINK SUCH POWER IS IN SOMETHING SO WEAK...IT'S THE PERFECT SECRET WEAPON. NO ONE WOULD SUSPECT A FLOWER OF BEING ABLE TO KILL."

Papyrus approaches slowly and I start growling on instinct. This just makes Papyrus look down on me with a cold glare while continuing his advance.

"YOUR PITIFUL ATTEMPT TO INTIMIDATE ME IS CUTE. BUT FAR TOO POINTLESS. I FEAR NOTHING. AND EVEN IF I DID, WHICH IS INCREDIBLY UNLIKELY, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE A BLIP ON MY RADAR."

Flowey cowers in his pot and I bare my teeth while snarling louder. Sans recalls the previous time I've acted like this and steps in before something happens.

"h-hey, boss...aren't we gonna be late?"

Papyrus pauses and pulls out his phone.

"CRAP..."

He shoves the phone back in his pocket and points at me.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, HUMAN. WHEN I RETURN, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS. PETS OBEY THEIR MASTERS AND SHOW THEM RESPECT."

I glare daggers at him as he heads for the door.

"COME, SANS. IF WE'RE LATE THEN THAT FISHY CUNT WILL CHEW US OUT FOREVER."

"you mean if YOU are late. i can teleport, remember?"

Papyrus flinches.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE."

Sans simply waves with an evilly innocent smile before vanishing from the house.

"YOU SON OF A...!"

Papyrus races out after him and I calm down.

"You okay, Flowey?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. What is it?"

"Omelet."

"Vegetables and cheese?"

"You know it."

"Yes please."

I smile and go into the kitchen...Only to be yanked to the side and pinned to the fridge by Sans.

"Dude...what the hell?"

He eases off but not by much.

"sorry...i take it pap already rushed out, right?"

"Yeah."

"good...good. earlier...did he happen to mention anything like rules or something?"

"Yeah? Were there more than what he told me?"

"i dunno, probably? but he did tell ya to stay put, right? that ya can't leave the house."

I sigh.

"Yes. That was rule one."

"okay..."

"You okay?"

He looks at the floor before meeting my eyes again.

"i know you like to push pap's buttons, but please...please stay in the house."

"Sans, it's fine. I understand. As I explained to Papyrus, I get it. It wouldn't look good if the 'captured' human was seen walking around freely. I'm not leaving the house. Where would I even go? Blooky's house? I don't know where in Waterfall it is. Back to the Ruins? I'd have to walk straight through town, right? So that's pointless."

He keeps eye contact. Checking me for subtle clues or ticks to tell if I'm lying.

"you understand why we're telling ya to stay put, right? it's one thing if we're around and someone sees ya. but if you're spotted alone...we can't help what'll happen to you."

"Yeah, Toriel will be pissed. You'll get in trouble with your boss and the King. Dude, you don't have to warn me. I get it. Remember, I'm smarter than I look. I know what the consequences are if I fuck up. I won't do anything to put you or Papyrus in danger. I promise."

That seems to give him more ease and he backs off completely.

"thanks. that's all i really wanted to get through to ya."

"Sans...buddy...*sigh* This is about to get so awkward..."

"wait, what are you...?"

I pull him into a hug and he stiffens up.

"k-kiddo...?"

"I don't know if it's because I feel good today. Or if I'm mentally believing in this silly reset thing we do. But...This felt like the best way I can tell you to not worry."

He shifts a bit and feels really uncomfortable, so I let him go. I feel bad for doing that and when his hand comes up I expect the same thing Papyrus would do in this moment. I expect a hit. I shut my eyes.

"really? did he already instill that reaction in ya?"

I peek one eye open as he pats my head.

"did ya honestly think i was going to hit you?"

I shrug.

"Maybe?"

He groans while shaking his head.

"*mumble* pap, ya dumbass...*normal* kid, unless ya do something so incredibly stupid that it deserves such a response, i ain't gonna hit ya."

"Good to know."

"now hold the fort till we get back. patrol duty lasts for eight hours. then the night crew takes over."

"More dogs?"

"more or less. snowdin's canine unit are the only ones able to stand the cold."

"And you boys?"

"heh...skeletons don't have skin, kid. we don't feel temperature. at least...not like i figure you do."

That has me curious but I let it slide. I've wasted enough of his time.

"Well...Flower-boy is waiting on his food and your bro is getting a good lead to your posts. I think we both have things to do before the other person gets cranky."

He rolls his shoulders.

"eh, you ain't kidding there. catch ya later, kiddo."

He vanishes and I reheat Flowey's food before bringing it to him.

"So...How much were you able to hear?"

"Most of it. Are you really staying here all day?"

I smile.

"Not all day."

He looks at me confused.

"But you said..."

"I meant what I said. Lynsie is not leaving this house. But Lynn can go out when they're ready."

Now he's more confused.

"Isn't Lynn just your nickname?"

"Silence, flower-bro. A loophole by any other name is still a loophole."

I pose and laugh with triumph as Flowey sighs.

"You're just asking for trouble."

"Oh! Speaking of trouble, I need to call mom before we end up in some."

I pull out my phone and dial.

"Yeah, you do that. *grumbles* Idiot."

 **[In Snowdin Forest, Papyrus's Sentry Post]**

Papyrus made a mad dash to his station like a madman. No way in hell he'd get in trouble for being late while that lazy bones of a brother wouldn't. No fucking way would he let a bad mark besmirch his perfect record. No! Never! He'd never let Undyne hold anything over his head like that! He is flawless! The great and terrible Papyrus! Nothing gets under his non-existent skin! He is the best! He is...

"sup, bro."

Surprised out of his mental psych out, Papyrus loses his footing in his overly long running gait and slips backward, crashing hard into the snow. Sans, sitting on the station's desk, wanted to laugh at the super cartoon-ish moment that just happened but held it in in case his brother was pissed off. Which chances are he totally is.

"you okay, pap?"

"...DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THAT?"

Sans looks around.

"nah. just me."

"GOOD."

Papyrus picks himself off the ground.

"so, pap...how was your trip?"

"TRIP?"

Sans snickers.

"yeah. though i hope i'm also around to see your next fall."

Now picking up on the puns Sans was making, Papyrus snarls and shoves his brother off his post.

"what was that for?"

"YOU WERE CLUTTERING MY STATION AND MAKING IT FOUL WITH YOUR SHITTY JOKES. YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE TRASH."

Sans sneers.

"i'll go to my post now. seeing as you're just all sunshine and rainbows at the moment."

He goes to leave.

"SANS, WAIT."

"what?"

Papyrus pauses and it gets Sans's attention.

"pap?"

"...DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE SHE WILL STAY PUT?"

To that, Sans gave some thought.

"hard to say. i wanna believe she's smart enough to listen. but..."

"THEN SHE DOES SOMETHING SOLELY TO PISS YOU OFF?"

"something like that."

"HMMM...SEEMS LIKE A WISE MOVE ON OUR END TO MAKE SURE SHE IS INDEED STILL IN THE HOUSE."

"*sigh* let me guess. ya want i should pop in on her?"

"EVERY HOUR OR SO, JUST TO BE SAFE. AND DON'T SOUND SO ANNOYED ABOUT IT. I'M ACTUALLY GIVING YOU A REASON TO BE AWAY FROM YOUR POST. BE GRATEFUL."

"fine. geez...when do ya want me to make sure our little 'pet' is behaving?"

"LET'S SEE...WE'VE ONLY JUST LEFT. IF SHE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HER, SHE'LL HAVE STARTED ON HER CHORES. HMMM...GO IN ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES THAN CHECK EVERY HOUR. I'LL ARRIVE AT YOUR STATION TO SIGNAL WHEN YOU CAN GO."

"got it, boss."

"AND SANS..."

"yeah?"

"IF SHE IS DOING SOMETHING WRONG, DON'T GO EASY ON HER. SHE HAS TO LEARN HER PLACE. AND SHE WON'T DO THAT IF YOU CODDLE HER."

"oh for the love of asgore...she ain't a dog! if anything, she's like a cat."

"AREN'T CATS UNTRAINABLE?"

"kinda, it's both yes and no. it's a misconception that cats aren't trainable, it's just harder to do. dogs are pack animals that closely and willingly follow their master's orders. however, cats often express their opinions and don't share that same obedience. cats are independent. they're solitary. they're content with being left alone for hours at a time. if they want attention, then they seek it out and do so on their terms."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN ISSUE. I MAY HAVE TO FIX THAT WITH A LESSON PLAN IF I AM TO TRAIN HER PROPERLY."

"about this 'training' of yours...don't hit her."

Papyrus looks at Sans funny.

"WHAT?"

"i said, don't hit her."

"WHY NOT? SHE CAN TAKE MUCH WORSE, AS WE BOTH HAVE SEEN."

"that's not the point. look, think of it like this...the queen made her like her kid, right?"

"YES?"

"then that would make her part of the royal family, right?"

"I SUPPOSE SO."

"then would it be the smartest thing to hit a member of the royal family?"

Papyrus flinches hard.

"N-NO. NO, IT WOULD NOT."

"exactly."

"I WILL TRY, BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES. THAT GIRL KNOWS JUST HOW TO FILL ME WITH SUCH IRE TILL I JUST WANT TO RIP HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

Papyrus's shout echoes loud enough to knock snow off several trees.

"easy, pap. calm down."

He seethes for a moment or two before relaxing.

"LIKE I SAID...I MAKE NO PROMISES."

Papyrus was not the kind of guy to hold back on non-family members. And knowing this, Sans seemed a little stunned he was in the very least going to try. But then again, beating on the Queen's kid isn't the brightest thing to do and it would ruin his goals.

"as long as ya try, that's all that..."

[RING-RING]

"I THINK THAT'S YOU."

"who the hell would be calling me?"

Sans digs in his pockets for his phone.

"PROBABLY GRILLBY. HONESTLY, HOW ARE YOU STILL IN DEBT TO HIM? WE DO GET PAID FOR THIS JOB YOU KNOW."

"i know that. geez..."

Looking at the caller ID, Sans's expression changes from confusion to irritation. But he still answers it.

"what do ya want, quack?"

"QUACK? WHY IS ALPHYS CALLING YOU?"

Sans moves away to talk within earshot of Papyrus but to give him the hint that he needs to zip his yap.

"again, what do you want?"

Alphys chuckles faintly.

"Why the hostilities? Is it so wrong to chat with an old college?"

"cut the crap. we both know that's not why ya called. so tell me why you want to waste my time or i'm hanging up."

"Now I wouldn't be so rude if I were you. You wouldn't want me telling Undyne that you and your brother are in possession of a human, would you?"

Sans's grip on the phone tightens.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't know? Oh, poor Sans. How quickly you forget that I have eyes everywhere. So if I want to see something, I can and will. Hell, you used Mettaton for that tile puzzle. The guy's been obsessive ever since seeing her. He hasn't stopped talking about being so close to the human since he came back from Snowdin Forest."

"*hushed* i knew something was up with that thing...*normal*what do you want, alphys?"

"I'm curious. What are you boys planning to do? Don't tell me Papyrus is going to use the human's soul to take on Undyne or Asgore?"

"what? no! fuck, that's the most retarded thing i've ever heard in my life."

"Then what are you doing with the human? Because, frankly, it should've been sent to my lab by now."

Of course Sans wasn't going to tell her the truth. This quack of a fake scientist wasn't getting her grimy claws on the human. Knowing her, she'd run some fucked up experiments before killing her and handing over her soul to Asgore. No way was he letting that happen. He doesn't like making promises, but it would be a nice day in hell that he would ever break one.

"if ya must know...since this human is the last we need, pap and i are gonna interrogate it."

"Interrogate it?"

"yeah. this is the last human. we need to know what it knows about the surface."

"True. Then why not bring it here? I have all sorts of toys to really pull the information out. Heheheh."

"because that's not how we're doing it."

"Oh? Why not?"

Because that's the last thing he wants. Hell, it would be even worse if they found out she was connected to Toriel. They'd use the human as bait to lure the Queen out from the Ruins and do who knows what. Yeah, he ain't letting that happening.

"humans are weak things. both physically and emotionally. we're not gonna torture this one, because who knows if it'll lie just to spite us while in pain. so...we're lulling it into a false sense of safety."

"How so?"

"all it knows since it fell into the underground is monsters have been trying to kill it. so it's not all that trusting of those that come off as overly hostile."

"And Papyrus doesn't?"

"it's a work in progress. i didn't say this was perfect. but so far, playing all 'nice' is lowering its guard. it's getting more chatty. it's..."

"Why are you calling the human an 'it'? It's a female. Just say she."

"don't wanna. don't want to get in any way attached."

"Ah, I see. Very smart. How long are you going to do this for?"

"not sure. till we have sufficient information i suppose. still working on breaking the ice with it. but it shouldn't take long. i mean, how could anyone resist being chummy with the likes of me?"

"Speak for yourself."

"bitch."

"Either way...I guess I can wait. The human's bound to end up at my door sooner or later. They always do. It's just a matter of time. And I'm a very patient woman."

That last part made him very uncomfortable.

"Well, that's all I wanted to know. Chat you later, Sans. lol"

[CLICK]

Sans looks at his phone and has the thought of chucking it onto the abyss.

"SANS?"

Oh yeah, Papyrus is here. He forgot. Alphys tends to piss him off enough to forget what's going on.

"alphys knows about the human."

"...AND?"

"she didn't say would tell undyne. but she didn't say she wouldn't tell her either."

"I DON'T LIKE HOW THAT SOUNDS. IT'S LIKE SHE'S HOLDING A NUSE OVER OUR HEADS."

"it wouldn't be alphys if she didn't do something like that."

"SAD BUT TRUE."

"i think i should check on the kid."

"NO. GO TO YOUR POST FIRST AND CLOCK IN. THEN CHECK ON HER."

"...fine."

Sans starts to walk to his post and Papyrus watches. He knows why Sans is walking instead of teleporting, there are only two reasons. Reason one, he doesn't want to waste his magic. And reason two, he needs to think. Yet right now, the latter seems more of a likely thing right now.

 **[In Snowdin Town, Sans & Papyrus's house]**

The call with Toriel wasn't so bad. For the sake of sanity in the future, I tried to explain the way things were going on this end. Sans was still doing his best to keep his promise and was putting himself in some very hot water by doing so. Papyrus is now involved and taking his own twist on being "helpful". Napstablook is aware of things as well and I am still keen on trying to make it to his place, though the how or when I am unsure of. She warned me that if things got bad that I shouldn't try to do anything and just come straight home. I humored her and agreed, not letting on to the times where Papyrus fucked me up. Aside from that, we just chatted for a bit before I passed the phone to Flowey. They really get along nicely.

And with them occupied, I could get started on some of the chores Papyrus told me to do. Which I don't mind doing, after all, I'm kind of stuck here, though I find it annoying that he's shoving his own load on me. Though something weird happened not too long after I got started on cleaning the living room. For a bit, I had the feeling like I was being watched. But it wasn't by Flowey, as he was busy watching TV. Chara chimes in, telling me that Sans was being a creep and snooping from the window. This, however, is something I expected. Papyrus did say I'd be monitored. I just didn't expect Sans to be his watchdog. I figure there was a bit more trust. I guess I won't feel as bad about my little plan then.

"So how do you plan on doing this again?"

"You underestimate me, flower-boy."

"Sans keeps popping in. How do you plan on sneaking away?"

"Easy. You'll help me."

"What?!"

"Relax. You'll do great. And it'll be super easy too."

"No! Do not involve me in any crazy scheme of yours!"

"But all you have to do is watch TV."

"...For real?"

"For real-real."

"Well..."

"Trust me. And I won't even be gone long. Ten minutes...twenty at the most. That's more than enough time before Sans comes back."

"How do know?"

"I've been timing him. He shows up every hour. That gives me plenty of time to work with."

"Where are you even going to go? Even you admitted to not having anywhere to go."

"It's called exploration, my fine floral friend. How else will we know what we're dealing with in this area if and when we manage to leave."

"...Sometimes you scare me with how much you think things through."

"Why is that?"

"Because 99% of the time you are a huge dorky goofball that annoys the crap out of people that you should seriously not piss off!"

"So?"

"That means when you do plan anything, you are fully aware of the ramifications that your actions will...they will...no..."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you do it so that you will be punished. You can't be that messed up."

"..."

"Lynsie?"

"...Not all the time."

"..."

"Flowey?"

"..."

"Please don't be mad."

"...I'm not mad. Just disappointed."

That was the last conversation we had before I left the house. I wasn't kidding on the whole plan thing. Chara helped me with a lot of details. Every time Chara spotted Sans, I'd check the time on my phone, which synced up to be every hour. Then we established a cover. Once my chores were done, I had joined Flowey on the floor to watch TV with him. I sat behind him so Sans through the window would only see me. Around the third or fourth time he came to check, I had covered up with a blanket I found in the laundry room. This is now what Flowey is filling in so that it looks like I'm still sitting with him. But the blanket isn't the only thing I found in the laundry room. While I doubt they showed off my unconscious body to the town's folk, a disguise is still a smart move. Which is why this extra coat that I have no doubt belongs to Sans will do nicely too, in the very least, hide my ample chest. That's the easy part. The hard part is making my face look less human. I have to give all credit to Chara for this idea. I undid my hair and separated it into two halves, then wrap each half around the front of my face then retie it in the back. This weird move only works because of my long as hell hair. So now I don't look very human. Now it's like there's a beaver over my face that only lets my eyes be seen. A perfect cover.

Which leads me to the present moment of being outside and heading into town. The town itself feels both alive and dead at the same time. The houses are dimly lit and in line with the surrounding trees. Though the first building I come across near to the brothers' home is a library that's been tagged to read "Liesburyme". How someone did that amazes me. Past the library is a break in the road, a path to the right and one going forward. From the looks of it to the right is more of a residential area so I'm staying clear of that. So forward I go. Funny enough, Sans jacket is really warm and the hair over my face makes for a workable though not recommend scarf. A few local monsters are out and about, they give me strange looks. Strangely, there are a shit ton of rabbit looking monsters in this town with a couple of bears. Dare I say they are snow bunnies? The perfect puns make themselves. Either way, this road is the one that leads to the towns entrance/exit, depending on which way you're going, but also it's corner of commerce. There's the oddly quaint looking bar that has me flashing back to when I'd watch the show Cheers, hell, the neon sigh almost copies the lettering style as it spells out the name "GRILLBY'S". I'd check it out but the windows are too tinted to see anything. Moving on, a small home sits beside the connected INN and SHOP, telling me this is a close family run business. I figure with 100G in my pocket that there might be something of interest to buy, so into the shop I go. Pushing open the door, a bell rings that the shopkeeper hears.

"Hello, traveler. How can I help you?"

The shopkeeper appears to be a purple rabbit, although this may be due to lighting, for all I know she might be blue like the Ice Scream guy. She wears a tastefully shredded black tank top, small jeweled necklace, a loop nose piercing, and wide-brim hat that covers one of her heavily eyeliner coated eyes. The shop itself is a darkly lit in black-light, with shelves of materials and wares. And just from her introduction, I'm having flashbacks to the shop guy in Resident Evil 4. Sure it's not word for word, but it's what popped up into my head. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a dude like that somewhere in this world.

{You should probably change your voice. If you look like a dude, your voice will give it away. Not that you don't have a deep tone for a girl as is.}

Go fuck yourself, Chara. But he has a point. Can't break the mold I'm hiding in. Time to be cheesy.

"*southern accent* Well howdy there, miss. Mighty fine place ya got here. I've come moseying in from Waterfall to look for a bargain. But the only real deal I see is you."

{What the fuck? Why are you flirting?!}

I'm not trying to. That just came out a bit thicker than intended.

The shopkeeper chuckles.

"Been a long time since someone walked in and told the truth with a straight face. A nice change of pace. Most dirtballs come in and think they own the place."

{She's cool with it?}

Let's just roll with it.

"Shame. Don't most folk know not to piss off people in the service industry?"

"You'd think that, but apparently no."

"That's sad."

She smiles.

"I can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. You don't look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?"

I faintly hear the pitter patter of little feet from someplace in here. I can easily get mugged by a family if I act too nice. Keep on alert, Chara.

{I got your back, sis.}

"Nah, darlin'. I have a buddy waiting on me at Grillby's. But if that was your way of asking if I'm single, I am. But this item's not on the market."

She pouts.

"Shame. A sweet drink like you would make a gal less thirsty."

This is so fucking wrong.

{I wish I was dead-dead again. Then I wouldn't hear any of this.}

"So...What would you like to buy?"

"Just looking for now. Don't know what you have. Anything you'd recommend?"

She moves to a fridge.

"In terms of consumables...I have Bisicles. It's a two-pronged popsicle, so you can eat it twice. Heals for 11 HP and costs 15G. If you want only one, then it's a Unisicle. Still costs the same. But if you want something hotter, I have home baked Cinnamon Bunnies. They're Cinnamon rolls in the shape of a bunny. They heal for 22 HP and cost 25G. Trust me it's worth it. We make them fresh from only the finest stuff and an original recipe that's been in our family for generations."

"Damn...That does sound tempting. But I want to hear all that's on the menu before sinking my teeth in some dessert."

{You play a creepy guy way too well.}

I know, right?

She moves over to a case.

"Among other odds and ends, I have anything one would need in this town. All at a reasonable price, I assure you of that. Though...I think I'd be willing to work out a deal if you need one, sweetie."

Do I look like a rabbit?

{Monsters swing in all sorts of ways.}

Why do you know that?

{I picked up on weird stuff after being dead so long.}

I look around and she wasn't lying. There are many things I'd like to buy from her. But something catches my eye and she can tell.

"Ah, I see you spotted the human gear. I don't get many takers on that."

"How did you get them?"

"Same way anyone gets human things. They fell off when they were beaten and carted off by the Royal Guard."

"The dogs or Sans and Papyrus?"

She scoffs and sneers at their very names.

"Those two...They just showed up one day and...asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more shitty since then if you ask me."

"In small moments, they aren't that bad. But yeah...They tend to rub on you the wrong way."

She nods and pulls out the items in question. One is a bandanna and the other appears to be the missing match to my lonely glove.

"Well, that's something. Looks like you found that gloves mate. Mind telling me where you found it?"

I hold up my left hand and flex my fingers a bit.

"If ya would believe, I found it in a box on the way to town."

She giggles.

"Now that's just cute. Bet you'd like the matching set."

"That I would if you'd be so kind."

"Well, I'm more than happy to sell you both, handsome. That'll be 50G..."

"No problem."

"Each."

{That long-eared greedy...}

"A tad steep on a glove and bandanna, darlin'. I don't suppose that deal offer is still on the table?"

She leans over the counter with a flirty smirk, her cleavage threatening to show out the top of her top.

"Well...I suppose I could lower the price a little bit. 15% is as generous as I'm willing to get."

I do some math with my fingers.

"That makes it now...85G?"

"Yep. That a bit more doable for you, sweetie?"

{Why did she have to say it like that?!}

I now understand what Sans was going through with me and my shit.

"That I can do, darlin'."

"Wonderful. All you have to do to get such a fair discount is...nuzzle my nose."

She wants me to what?

{I think it's a form of kissing for rabbits.}

This is so weird. But it's at least not true kissing.

"You drive a hard bargain, darlin'. But a fair one too. I'll do it if only to see you happy."

That catches her off guard and she blushes.

"You...You would? Really?"

"Don't read me the wrong way. I'm not doing it for the discount. Though that is a nice bonus. I like making others happy. So if a little nuzzling of the nose will put a smile on your face, I don't see the harm in doing so."

{Sometimes you are too sweet.}

Is that a bad thing?

{Depends on the moment I guess.}

She just continues to stare at me in disbelief.

"Something wrong? Did I offend you, darlin'?"

She slaps her cheek and blinks a few times.

"No...No, nothing's wrong. Let me just ring you up."

I tilt my head.

"No nuzzle?"

She shakes her head.

"No. But I will settle on a hug if that's okay?"

I smile and hand her the gold.

"I'd like that."

She puts the gold in her register and hands me the items.

"Thanks for your purchase."

"Thank you for the hospitality."

She leans over and I meet her half way for a small hug.

"If hospitality is something you like, you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door and my sister runs it."

"I might just do that."

"Oh! Since you are just passing through, would you like to know something about the town?"

I shrug.

"Sure. I like learning something new."

"Think back to your history class...A long time ago, monsters lived in the RUINS back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the Ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin."

"Neat."

"Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the RUINS...The door's been locked for ages. So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it."

"Darn. But I guess that's just life's funny way of keeping us going forward."

"I guess so. Life is the same as usual for all of us down here. A little claustrophobic...But...we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we? As long as we got those souls, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggles, day after day...That's life, ain't it? Thank god that the last human fell into our mitts. We'll finally be able to leave this place and return to the overworld. It's unbelievable!"

"I know right? Well...I guess I've kept my buddy waiting long enough. I'll be sure to stop by again before I leave town."

"You better, sweetie."

I head out with a wave.

"Bye now! Come again sometime!"

"You know it, darlin!"

I exit the shop and sigh.

"*normal voice* Such a nice lady."

{Nice, yes. Perverted, double yes.}

"She's a rabbit. Affection and the need to breed are a thing they do. It's normal."

I slip on the other glove and embrace the warmth it gives to my cold fingers.

[You equipped the other Rugged Glove.]

[You gain 5 Attack.]

[HP 36, ATK 31, and DEF 14]

{Maybe that bandanna will boost your defense.}

"Or in the very least my HP."

I start to put it on around my neck as I head back to the skeleton household. I've had my fun for the day.

{Well?}

"Hold on. I'm still tying the knot. I don't want it to come loose so easy."

[You equipped the Gallant Bandanna.]

[It has seen some wear and patching to make it stronger. It has a sword and shield emblazoned on it.]

[You gain 7 Defense.]

[HP 36, ATK 31, and DEF 21]

"Yes! Finally some balance to my stats!"

I leap with a high-flying fist pump to the cavernous sky...only to almost come crashing into a guy that just came out of the Grillby's bar. This tall gentleman manages to catch me under my arms and spins us a bit before coming to a complete stop. Honestly, after that little dance, the girly part of me is blushing. This man is made of fire, purple flames to be exact. He sports a pair of stylish armless glasses that I can't even begin to guess how they are being held on his face. His clothing consists of a black waist-long coat that has a white very furry ruffle around the collar, a dark gray button shirt, a red business tie that seems tucked in under, black suit pants, and classy black dress shoes. This guy is fancy as fuck.

"There now...That was quite unexpected. I almost didn't get a chance to see you before you vanished on me again."

I tilt my head confused and give myself another male toned accent to hide in.

"*irish* Beggin' your pardon, laddie buck. I don't believe we've met before."

He chuckles, light smoke escaping out his somehow sharp mouth and he sets me down.

"I know we haven't. But I have seen you before. I saw you walk past earlier."

I rub the back of my head in silliness.

"Aye, that ya probably did."

"And now, I'm not the kind of guy to pay attention to who happens to stroll pass my bar but..."

"This be your bar? Would that make you...Grillby?"

He adjusts his glasses with his middle finger.

"Indeed, that's me. And do try not to interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"Like I said, I don't pay attention to random people passing my bar. But I make it a personal habit to recall things about my regulars. Case in point..."

He points to the jacket I'm wearing.

"That isn't yours, now is it?"

{Oh shit...}

Calm down, we have to handle this delicately.

"Then who's is it, sir?"

He leans a bit to my level, this guy is easily six feet, and that pleasant attitude starts to sour.

"You can cut the act. I heard your real voice while I was heading out the door. Plus, and not to brag, it's hard not to get a feel for you when in my hands."

Flustered instinct has me fold my arms over my chest and all hiding the voice thing drops.

"*normal* Did you really feel them?!"

That at least gets the smirk back on his face.

"No, not really. Just a small bit of wrist on side-boob contact is all. Hard to believe Sans's old jacket can hide that much stuffing."

Joking or not, I aim to slap this cheeky asshole into next week. But I should know better by now. Monster are not weak and they are certainly smart enough to mess with your head. He managed to piss me off enough to lower my guard and snatch my wrist as easily as Mr. Miyagi catches flies with chopsticks.

"Now that's not very ladylike. Someone should teach you some manners."

{Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! We are so screwed!}

"Um...My bad? Heheh..."

"Hmmm...Why don't you come inside and have a drink."

"But I don't..."

Me and my wrist begin hissing as his grip harshens.

"I insist."

Too hot! Too hot! It burns!

"*wince* S-Sure...A drink sounds l-lovely."

His grip weakens but remains strong as he "escorts" me into his bar. On the inside, Grillby's contains a couple of booths, tables, a bar, and a jukebox. A variety of monsters are in here, most I'd have no clue by just my little stroll. He sits me at a stool right at the bar.

"Now be on your best behavior. You wouldn't want to make a scene and let them know what you are, do you?"

"...No, sir."

He smiles and pets my head before sliding the ribbon off, letting my hair fall freely.

"Might as well let your hair down. This is an establishment to relax and unwind in."

I feel the farthest from that right now.

{Dude, we are so in trouble.}

We? It's my ass on the line and taking the hits, remember? You're already dead.

{Yeah. But if you die, I go back to being dead-dead. And that sucked.}

Glad to know your motives are so pure, bro.

He hands me the ribbon back and walks away to go behind the bar. Frankly, this undoing of my hair and his warning are a bit contradictory to me. Which is something a skilled man such as him can tell.

"Something the matter, miss?"

I just look at him deadpan and a small laugh leaves him.

"Nervous?"

I nod and he rests his elbows on the bar.

"Don't be. None of these people know what you are. They've never seen one before."

Sounds about right. Just like the shopkeeper said, the guard gets to them all the time. I tie my hair back up with the ribbon.

"I'd ask why but I feel I already know the answer."

"Heh...You catch on quick. So, why not order something and you can tell me as to how you got all this going on. Sound fair enough to you?"

I suppose if he's going to be civil about this the same should be returned to him in kindness.

"Fair enough, barkeep. But I can't stay long. Sans expects me at the house. May I see a menu?"

"Sure thing, pussycat."

I flinch at that as he takes off his coat before stashing it under the bar, revealing the black bartender's vest and his rolled up sleeves. He gives me a menu and I ignore the name he called me.

"So, pussycat, why would my best barfly be expecting you at his place? You two got a thing going on?"

I look at him blankly

"Okay, don't call me that. And I am supposed to be under 'house arrest' if you catch my drift."

He chuckles and pours a glass of water.

"Yeah, I can picture that. But you don't have to worry about meeting Sans there. He tends to stop in on a very routine schedule. And judging by the time...He'll be here soon."

{That ain't good. We are so boned!}

Dude, not good wording considering we're dealing with skeletons.

"*sigh* I'm so fucked. Papyrus is going to break me."

I drop my face to the bar and groan.

"Perhaps a real drink will help you out. Anything in particular tickles your tongue right, pussycat?"

"*grumble* I don't drink...alcohol. It tastes like shit and burns my nose."

"Hmmm...Might I recommend the booze burger? A hand-pressed patty that's been grilled in whiskey topped with cheddar cheese, bacon, sautéed mushrooms, fire-roasted bell peppers, and onions. Served on a cheddar beer buns with lettuce, tomato, red onions, pickles, and a sweet bourbon sauce. Served with your choice of side."

"...Make it onion rings, please."

"Coming right up, pussycat."

"*louder groan*"

 **[In Snowdin Forest, Sans's Sentry Post]**

Sans wasn't getting the normal amount of rest that he usually does. Having to keep checking on the human was so fucking annoying. And she wasn't even doing anything to warrant this either. Hell, with all the cleanup work she was doing the house might finally smell like something other than blood and angst. And the food won't be just another pasta dish. Ah, now that was the real treat he was looking forward to. Speaking of treats, his staff has run low. Being awake more made him frigidity and being frigidity made him hungry. Pulling out his phone he checked the time. It was about twenty minutes before Papyrus was due back to make him do a quick check at the house. Plenty of time to grab a quick bite at Grillby's and pop back at his post before his brother ever found out. So a quick teleport happens and in a flash, he's outside the bar with little effort given.

"ah, home sweet home i wish i could stay at. i missed ya. hope ya missed me."

He pushes open the door and is greeted with the sound of fellow patrons greeting him as they always do. The succulent smells of food and fine drinks. Grillby's bar is a safe place in this wacky murderous hole of a world. While fighting wasn't completely banned in the town, in Grillby's it was straight up outlawed. There are only a few rules in Grillby's that are to be followed at all times in order to bask in its privileges. Do not cause trouble. Do not break anything. And do not piss off Grillby. Follow those rules and his paradise was open to you. The bar did wonders for his soul, putting him at ease as nothing else could. That is, of course, until he went to go sit at his normal stool and a familiar sight had him pissed off as it sat next to his spot.

"what the fuck are you doing here?!"

The human turns in her seat and has the biggest damn grin smeared on her face.

"Sansy-boy! Hey there buddy. Have you had this shit? It is amazing! Hot stuff here is a food god."

Confusion contorts his face. She sounds buzzed, sloshed even.

"are you...are you drunk?"

She scoffs.

"Me? Drunk? Phffft...No. Nah, that's a silly thing. Grillz, tell'em. Tell giggles I ain't drunk."

Grillby snickers.

"Well, technically she didn't drink."

Sans slaps his hand to his face.

"how long has she been here?"

"About fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. The girl has no tolerance. One burger and she was wasted."

"...booze burger?"

"Bingo."

"It was so good!"

She giggles loudly and Sans sighs while taking his seat.

"you are so in trouble when you get back to the house, ya know that?"

"No I'm not. Lynsie's still there. I'm Lynn. Big difference."

Sans just looks at Grillby in puzzlement.

"She told me everything. I'll tell you over a drink. That is what you came here for, right?"

"you know me so well."

Grillby gives him a bottle of mustard and he drinks deep of the tangy condiment.

"It's so quiet. Know what this place needs? Music."

She gets up and sways over to the jukebox.

"I wouldn't bother with that thing, pussycat. It's been busted for ages. Can't get the damn thing going."

Sans blinks.

"pussycat? wait, is that my jacket?"

She merely smiles.

"Awww...It just needs a woman's touch."

She taps it a couple times here and there, eventually banging on it.

"Work, damn you!"

"Pussycat, it's fine. Come back to your seat."

"for real, why ya calling her pussycat?"

"Because she doesn't like it and she's cute when she gets mad."

That had Sans looking at his longtime friend like he just said he fucked a giraffe.

"what?"

She breaks their attention.

"Work for me, you bastard! Come on! I said...W̸̡̢̕͜O̸̴̢̡͡R̡̨͢K͏̴̀!̵͢͢͜"

That made all heads turn to the girl that suddenly made the strangest sounds. Sans was frozen on his stool. He heard that before back when he first met her behind the door to the Ruins. That glitchy voice happened right before Toriel had to do whatever it was to knock her out. This could be very bad. But then...the jukebox powers up and the lights flicker on. She laughs.

"Hell yeah! Good machine. Time for some tunes."

The other monsters in the bar returned to their business, but not Sans or Grillby.

"Sans..."

"yeah?"

"What was that she just did?"

"honestly, i have no clue. i'm still figuring out new shit about her."

"Should this be something of concern?"

"still don't know that myself."

Music begins to play and she returns to her stool with a mischievous grin.

"what's with that look? what did you do?"

"*snicker* Nothing."

[Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood begins to play]

Sans's sockets widen with a blush and Grillby begins laughing his fiery ass off.

" _On the day I was born. The nurses all gathered 'round. And they gazed in wide wonder. At the joy they had found. The head nurse spoke up. And said leave this one alone. She could tell right away. That I was bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. Bad to the bone._ "

Grillby can't stop laughing, even as he cleans some drinking glasses and beer mugs. Sans holds his face in one hand, wanting to hate this and enjoy it all at the same time. The human, in her ditsy state, begins to sing along as she drinks from a glass that Grillby said was a Virgin Cuba Libre, aka just soda, but he had some fun with her and turned her little drink into something more slutty so her buzz would last.

" _I broke a thousand hearts. Before I met you. I'll break a thousand more, baby. Before I am through. I wanna be yours, pretty baby. Your and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya, honey. That I'm bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. Bad to the bone._ "

The first solo moment happens in the song and Sans takes the chance to question this goofy chick.

"you know this song?"

"Grew up with it. My mom would play all sorts of stuff on the radio. And kids are like sponges. So I soaked up all the good tunes my head could take. Heh...It's probably why I hear music a lot when things get quiet. I even got this song on my iPod back at the house."

"what made ya pick it?"

"I thought it would be funny."

She takes a long drink and he eyes her.

"funny? heh...you're not wrong there. i wasn't expecting such a bone-afide hit to come my way."

He wasn't expecting much from such an easy and rather cheap pun, definitely not his good material. But he really didn't expect was for this tipsy human to laugh hard enough for her drink to come shooting out her nose. Making her yelp and him howl with laughter while hitting the bar.

" _I make a rich woman beg. I'll make good woman steal. I'll make an old woman blush. And make a young girl squeal. I wanna be yours, pretty baby. Yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya, honey. That I'm bad to the bone. Bad to the bone. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. Bad to the bone._ "

The longer second solo comes on as Grillby finishes cleaning the mess his two "customers" made. Honestly, such mirth was a pleasant change in his mostly dive bar type joint. Some days were just so bleak and depressing. But this? This was warm and not just because he's a fire elemental. It had been a long time since he saw real joy. He likes it. He likes how it makes the others feel as well. A bit ironic that such good vibes were because of a human. While the barkeep did hold as much hatred for humans as the next monster did, after chatting this human up and watching her interact with his pal, he let the embers of resentment die down a tad at least for her. That and he found himself really loving it when he made her mad. It was cute. Not many females around Snowdin that aren't rabbits or already spoken for. So this new girl was going to be his target for fun for as long as she remained.

Sans couldn't recall the last time his sides hurt this much from laughter. Dicking around other monsters was one thing. Pranking his brother was another. But messing with the human while she's balls to the wall plastered? Now this was comedy gold. Even his weakest jokes had her in stitches. And in her messed up state, he manages to pull the same shock buzzer gag on her three times. Though amongst the fun, part of him did wander in thought. Was it just the alcohol making her laugh? Did she really find him funny? Sure she'd laugh for him when sober, but not this hard. Why was she in his jacket? Why did it look good on her? Why does he think that? What the fuck is he thinking?! Did Grillby spike the mustard again?!

The human in question was having a blast. She had finally loosened up and forgot all of her troubles. And as the music cued the final lines of lyrics, she chugs what remains of her beverage in content.

" _Now when I walk the streets. Kings and Queens step aside. Every woman I meet, heh. They all stay satisfied. I wanna tell ya, pretty baby. Well ya see I make my own. I'm here to tell ya, honey. That I'm bad to the bone. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. B-b-b-b-bad. Hoo! Bad to the bone._ "

The song plays it's last stream of cords before bowing out on a long note in completion.

"Ah man. It always feels like the good songs end too quick."

"Pick another song then, pussycat."

"Hey man, hey. Didn't I ask you not to call me that?"

Grillby smirks.

"Ask? No. You told me not to."

She looks confused.

"Oh...My bad, Mister Hot Stuff."

Sans chuckles to himself.

"man, i don't know what's funnier. her for being out of her mind. or you for indulging in it."

Grillby merely shrugs and adjusts his glasses.

"What can I say? I found myself a fun new playmate. Isn't that right, pussycat?"

She weakly sneers at the fire-man before giggling. Using this moment, Grillby leans over the bar and brings a hand to her cheek, cupping the side of her face. If her cheeks weren't red before they very much are so right now. Sans is deeply confused as he watches the human sober up almost instantly.

"Grillby?"

"You and I are going to have so much fun together..."

Grillby rubs his thumb in small circles into her skin.

"Won't we, pussycat?"

For a brief moment, Sans sees the color of her eyes shift. He couldn't tell what color it was but her normal hazel was all he sees now. The human looks at Grillby's hand, then back to the man himself, and then...begins purring? And nuzzling his hand? What the hell?!

"*purr* Meow~."

Unexpected flirt is unexpected and super effective. Critical shot landed, Grillby's dark purple color begins to brighten into a lavender almost pinkish hue in shock. And Sans eats this up, roaring in hysteria to the point of falling to the floor. Yet, while the bartender stares in stunned silence, the human takes his reaction for meaning she did wrong and her eyes well up.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean it. I didn't..."

A fiery hand slams onto the bar and renders all in deafening silence. Sans manages to pick himself up as Grillby points at the girl accusingly.

"You!"

"M-Me?"

"her?"

The rage that appeared to be boiling in Grillby is made false by the grin he makes.

"You got me good, pussycat. I didn't think you were okay with playing this game, but you have proved me wrong. Glad to know that you're as interested as I am."

"Oh...Heh...Happy to make you happy I guess."

She giggles but it doesn't seem like she understands. This was beginning to reach very weird territory for Sans. Grillby isn't the kind of guy to interact with someone for very long unless it was job-related, he liked you, or it was important. So his "fun" with the human was odd. Not to mention the way he was acting and talking to her, very creepy. It didn't help that she was drunk and going along with it all, even if it was funny as hell. Checking his phone, Sans sighs in both relief and annoyance. He has a reason to end this craziness.

"okay, kiddo, you've had enough fun."

Surprisingly, she whines at this.

"Already? But we were having so much fun. And Sir Hottie of Hotness has been so nice to me."

Grillby covers his mouth to keep himself in check, wanting to laugh and say a few words he'd rather a sober her should hear but no one else. Sans rolls his eyes and tries a bit more logical approach.

"lynsie..."

Hearing her name gets her full undivided attention.

"it's time to go. let me help ya back home before pap finds out and we both get out asses handed to us."

She blinks a few times.

"But you don't have an ass."

Grillby loses it, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Hahahaha! I can't...I can't even...This woman...I fucking love it...Hahahaha...!"

Sans blushes and grabs her arm.

"don't make me tell ya again. we're leaving. now. period."

She pouts but nods her head.

"Okay. I'll be good."

"good girl."

"Laters, Grillby!"

Grillby can't stop laughing to reply but does wave as best he can while holding his gut.

"whatever she had, just put it on my tab. i'll pay ya at the end of the week."

Sans pulls her away and out of the bar. Grillby said he'd tell him everything and he planned to hear all about it. Yet right now, bringing her back to the house was more important. So he marches her straight there.

"Are you mad at me?"

"you promised not to leave the house."

"You didn't trust me first."

"that fuck does that mean?"

"You were spying on me. Every hour. I know you were."

She knew? But how?

"s-so?"

She doesn't respond and remains quiet all the way up to the house. He opens the door and she enters without his command. This didn't feel right to him and he couldn't figure why. She lays on the couch as he eyes the oddly human-shaped mound sitting in front of the TV. That made her speak.

"You can drop it, Flowey. Sans knows."

The blanket falls instantly.

"What?!"

Sans glares and Flowey panics.

"It was all her! I wanted nothing to do with this! She made me do it! You know how she is! She...She..."

The sound of snoring gets their attention.

"Uh..."

"she's drunk. finally gave in and passed out. the couch will do that to ya."

"Drunk? What happened?"

"gonna go find that out. now make sure she doesn't leave, i mean it, ya snitch. or it's a one-way ticket into the icy river for you. ya got that?"

Sans's left eye flares red, making Flowey gulp and he nods in fright.

"good..."

He gives a last look at the sleeping human.

"god, i do not envy her. that hangover is going to be brutal."

He locks the door and leaves, making his way back to the bar for answers. Hopeful, Grillby will have settled down enough to be less likely to laugh and more likely to talk. And with less than ten minutes left before Papyrus was to check over at his sentry post, Grillby needs to give him a very speedy chat.

* * *

 **In case you were wondering, since the release of Undertale for the Nintendo Switch, some new things were added by our glorious Lord Toby Fox. I intend to bring these new things that have been in the console releases into the story as well as seeing monsters we didn't see in FILE NAME NOT FOUND. I thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds. ^_^**


	12. GASTER

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

[One long but really quick chat and drink at Grillby's later]

"whoa, whoa, whoa...back that up for me one more time. she planned this out with who?"

Sans is confused by what Grillby has told him. But all the flame monster could do was shrug.

"I've told you all I know and all she told me. She said her brothers helped her."

"her brother is on the surface. and she only has the one."

Grillby smirks.

"don't look at me like that. she told me. i didn't ask to know."

"Right...Either way, I doubt she meant her human brother."

"the flower is still only one."

"Hey, I'm only telling you what she told me. And she said 'brothers'."

Sans sighs.

"does this other 'brother' have a name?"

"She called him by a weird name. Chara I think? He was the one that saw you snooping."

That made Sans flinch faintly.

"impossible."

"Why's that?"

"because there was no one else there."

"She said no one can see him."

"a ghost?"

"Ghosts can be seen, Sans. Hell, that one family of them took up that area in Waterfall."

Sans holds his skull in his hands.

"this doesn't make any sense."

"What's there to overthink? She has an imaginary friend. Big whoop."

"not that. the name."

"What? Chara? What's so weird about that?"

Sans rubs his temples.

"that name...that was the name of the kid the King took in."

Grillby's professional calm falters.

"W-What?"

Sans tries to think harder on this. What did any of this mean?

"she lives with the queen, but i don't think tori would actually talk about heavy shit like her kids. it would open old wounds. so how...how does she know that name?"

A memory comes to the confused skeleton. A past conversation he had with the human.

 _"You have a brother?"_

 _"just one. and you?"_

 _"Human or monster?"_

 _"um...both?"_

 _"On the surface, I got an older bro and a younger sis. Down here, I consider Flowey like a bro. Not sure how old he is. Oh! Do ghosts count? 'Cause I got this spooky little kid that talks to me sometimes too."_

 _"uh...what?"_

 _"Eh, but enough about me. I've been prattling on for too long as it is. I wanna hear about you. This bro of yours got a name or am I digging too deep for my own good down here?"_

That simple bit in their chat. He paid it no mind at the time. But now? Now he sees the hints inside.

"Sans? You okay?"

The flaming bartender's voice snaps Sans out of his thoughts.

"huh? oh. yeah. just thinking i got some more questions for that girl."

"When you do question her, will you be bringing her here?"

Sans looks at Grillby funny.

"now why would i do that?"

"Because...I might want to mess around more with that silly pussycat."

Sans gets off his stool and tries to ignore Grillby's teasing tone.

"well...i better get going. pap will be pissed if he catches me missing from my post."

"Want one for the road?"

Grillby dangles a mustard bottle temptingly and Sans smirks.

"how much do i owe ya this time?"

"Ow. That hurts. This one's on the house."

Sans cocks his brow at Grillby as he takes the bottle.

"free? why so generous?"

"I consider the entertainment of that girl to be very rich. I recommend you bring her over more and I might continue my generosity to, oh let's say, your tab."

"...i...i might see what i can do."

Sans teleports to escape the creepy grin Grillby gets just thinking about it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself..."

So speaks Punk Hamster between drinks who sits at the end of the bar.

"I haven't seen you this giddy since those girls got wild on lady's night."

Grillby sighs at the memory.

"That was a wild night. So glad I put up those cameras. Bitches tried to deny all the damages they caused. But I get what you're saying. I am feeling a bit more...heated than normal."

"You don't think you're starting to carrying a torch for the little lady?"

Grillby snorts at the very idea.

"Please...I'm a monster, not a pig. Sure, I haven't been with someone in a while. But that doesn't mean I'm going to rush over and snatch any female that walks by."

Punk Hamster snickers.

"Heh...Well, that's kind of what you did."

Having walked into that, Grillby sneers and takes Punk Hamster's glass.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that."

"Any decent bartender knows when a patron has had too much."

"Ah, come on man. It was a joke."

Grillby ignores him by going about his job, leaving Punk Hamster to lose his buzz and snack on nuts.

 **[Meanwhile: Back with the human]**

 _Urgh...My head is pounding. I feel nauseous. The hell happened?_

"🕈 🕈📬📬📬✡ 🕆 😐 ✋😐 ✡ 🕆 ✌👎 ✌ 👎 ❄✋💣 📬" (WELL NOW...YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME.)

 _Oh great. Now I have to deal with him._

"Hey, G. Um...What happened?"

 _Gaster chuckles._

" ✌✞✋ ❄ 🕆👌 💣 💣👌 ✋ ✍ ❄ 💧🕆 🏱 ✋💧✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆🕯✞ ✞ 👌 ✋ ❄ ✠✋👍✌❄ 👎 👌 📬" (HAVING TROUBLE REMEMBERING? NOT SURPRISING. YOU'VE NEVER BEEN INTOXICATED BEFORE.)

"Wait...So I did get drunk? I didn't get...weird...Did I?"

" 📬 ✡ 🕆 💣 ✡ ✌👎 ✌ ✋ 👍 ✌💧 ✋ ✡ 🕆 💧 💧 💣✋ ❄ " (NO. YOU MERELY HAD AN INCREASE IN YOUR SENSE MIRTH.)

"So...I was just a giggling idiot?"

"🏱 ❄❄✡ 💣🕆👍 📬" (PRETTY MUCH.)

 _I snicker at that._

"Heh...Playful drunk. That's the best outcome that could've happened."

"✌ ✌✋👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈 ✋ ❄ 👌 💣 🏱 💣✋💧👍🕆 🕆💧✍" (AFRAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE MORE PROMISCUOUS?)

"Oh yeah. I don't want to end up being slutty drunk. Way too much can end up happening and I'd have no clue of any of it."

"✌ 👎📬 ✋❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 👌 💧🕆👍 ✌ 💧 ✌💣 ✋ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 🕈 ❄ ✌🏱🏱 ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 📬" (AGREED. IT WOULD BE SUCH A SHAME IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU OR YOUR SOUL.)

 _That tone he had didn't slip by my "well that's not good" radar. That has my senses on alert. After Chara's super weird warning, I'm a little on edge around him. Though part of me still wants to be kind and trust him._

"I've never asked this, and you don't have to answer if I'm being rude for asking, but...How did you end up here?"

 _He seems to be slightly taken back by the question. Yet he is quick to recover his composer like normal._

"✋❄🕯💧 ❄ 💣✡ 👎 💧❄ 💣 💣 ✡📪 👌🕆❄ ✋❄ ✌🏱🏱 👎 ❄ 💧💧📬" (IT'S NOT MY FONDEST MEMORY, BUT IT HAPPENED NON THE LESS.)

 _He motions me closer and I do, all be it with what I hope is the subtlest hint of my nervousness._

"✡ 🕆🕯 💧✋❄✌ ❄📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 🕈 ✡✍" (YOU'RE HESITANT, LITTLE ONE. WHY?)

"What? No. I'm just still messed up from liquor. I don't want to fall or barf on you."

 _He eyes me a bit but appears to let my behavior slide._

"✞ ✡ 🕈 📬 ✡ 🕆 💣✌✡ ❄ 🕆 💧💧 ✋❄ 💣 ❄ 😐💧 💣 🕈📪 👌🕆❄ ✋ 💣✡ 🏱 ✋💣 📪 ✋ 🕈✌💧 👍 ❄ ✌👎 💧👍✋ ❄✋💧❄ ❄ ❄ ✡✌ ✌💣✋ ✡📬" (VERY WELL. YOU MAY NOT GUESS IT FROM THE LOOKS OF ME NOW, BUT IN MY PRIME, I WAS ONCE THE HEAD SCIENTIST TO THE ROYAL FAMILY.)

"Really?"

"✡ 💧📬 💣✡ 🕆 ❄✋❄ ✋💧 👎 📬 🕈📬 👎📬 ✌💧❄ 📬" (YES. MY FULL TITLE IS DR. W. D. GASTER.)

"Initials?"

"✋❄🕯💧 💣✡ ✋ 💧❄ ✌💣 📬 ✋❄ 💧❄✌ 👎💧 🕈✋ 👎✋ 📬" (IT'S MY FIRST NAME. IT STANDS FOR WINGDING.)

 _I tilt my head when something in my head clicks with that name._

"Wingding? Like the font?"

 _He nods._

"👍 👍❄📬" (CORRECT.)

 _He watches as the gears turn in my head and I am literally unsure about asking that which I know._

" 📬 ✌💧😐 💣 📬 ✋ 😐 🕈 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 📬" (GO ON. ASK ME. I KNOW YOU WANT TO.)

"Sans and Papyrus...Are you...related to them?"

 _The cocky grin smearing his face is chilling._

"✡ 🕆🕯 ✞ ✡ ✌💧❄🕆❄ ❄ 🏱✋ 👍 ✋❄ ❄ ❄ 💣 🕆💧❄ 💣✡ ✌💣 ✌ 📬 ✋ 👍 💣💣 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌❄📪 🕆💣✌ 📬 ✋ 👎 👎📪 💧✌ 💧 ✌ 👎 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧 ✌ 👌 ❄ 💣✡ 😐✋ 📬 ✋ ✌👍❄📪 ❄ ✡ ✌ 💣✡ ✡ 🕆 💧✋👌 ✋ 💧📬" (YOU'RE VERY ASTUTE TO PIECE IT TOGETHER FROM JUST MY NAME ALONE. I COMMEND YOU FOR THAT, HUMAN. INDEED, SANS AND PAPYRUS ARE BOTH MY KIN. IN FACT, THEY ARE MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS.)

 _Initially, shock has me for the most part. But soon puzzlement takes over._

"But...Sans said he only has one brother."

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 👌 👍✌🕆💧 👎 💧 🕯❄ 💣 💣👌 💣 📬 👎 💧📬 ✌❄ ✌💧❄📪 ❄ ❄✋ ✡📬" (THAT'S BECAUSE HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME. NO ONE DOES. AT LEAST, NOT ENTIRELY.)

"Care to make sense out of that?"

" ✌👎 ✡📬 ✡ 🕆 💧 📬📬📬✌💧 ❄ ✡✌ 💧👍✋ ❄✋💧❄📪 ✋ 🕈✌💧 ✋✞ ❄ 👍 ✌ 👍 ❄ 👎 💣✌ ✡ 🕈 👎 🕆💧 ❄ ✋ 💧📬 ✋ 👍 ✌❄ 👎 💣✌ ✡ ❄ 👍 💧💧✋❄✋ 💧 💣 💧❄ 💧 👎 ❄ 💧🕆 ✞✋✞ ✋ ❄ 🕆 👎 🕆 👎📬 💣✡ ✌ 👎 💧❄ ✌👍 ✋ ✞ 💣 ❄ 🕈✌💧 ✌ 👎 ✋💧 💧❄✋ ❄ 👍 📬 ✌ 💣✌👍 ✋ 👍✌🏱✌👌 ✌ 💧💧✋ ❄ ❄ 💣✌ ✋ 💧 ❄ ✞ ✡ 🏱 ✌ ❄ ✋❄💧 ✌ 👎 👍 ✞ ❄✋ ✋❄ ✋ ❄ 💣✌ ✋👍✌ ✡📭 👍❄ ✋👍✋❄✡📬" (GLADLY. YOU SEE...AS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST, I WAS GIVEN THE CHANCE TO DO MANY WONDROUS THINGS. I CREATED MANY OF THE NECESSITIES MONSTERS NEED TO SURVIVE IN THE UNDERGROUND. MY GRANDEST ACHIEVEMENT WAS AND IS STILL THE CORE. A MACHINE CAPABLE OF HARNESSING THE GEOTHERMAL ENERGIES OF THE VERY PLANET ITSELF AND CONVERTING IT INTO MAGICAL ENERGY/ELECTRICITY.)

"Most impressive."

"🕈 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 ✌ ❄ 🕆 💧❄✌❄ 💣 ❄📪 ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 🕯❄ 💣✡ 🏱 ✋💣✌ ✡ 💧❄🕆👎✡📬 📬📬📬💣✡ 💣✌✋ 💧 ✌ 👍 🕈 ❄ ✋ ❄ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✌ 💣 ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ ✌ 👎 ✞ 🕆❄✋ ✋ ✋ ❄ ✌ 💧✋💣🏱 ✡ 💧 ✞✋ ✡ 👍 ✋💧 💧 ✈🕆✌ ❄✋ ✡✋ ❄ 💣✡💧❄ ✋ 💧 ❄ 🕆 ✋✞ 💧 ✋ ❄ ✌ 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎✌👌 💣✌❄📬 📬📬📬💣✡ ❄ 🕆 🏱✌💧💧✋ ✋💧 👍 💣🏱 ❄ 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎✋ 💧 🕆 💧📬 ✌ 👎 💧🕆👍 🏱✌💧💧✋ ✋💧 🕈 ✋ 👎 👎 🕆🏱 ✋ ❄ ✋💧 ✞ ✋👎📬" (WHILE THAT IS A TRUE STATEMENT, IT WASN'T MY PRIMARY STUDY. NO...MY MAIN RESEARCH WENT INTO SOMETHING FAR MORE FASCINATING AND REVOLUTIONIZING THAN SIMPLY SOLVING ENERGY CRISES OR QUANTIFYING THE MYSTERIES OF THE UNIVERSE INTO AN UNDERSTANDABLE FORMAT. NO...MY TRUE PASSION IS COMPLETE UNDERSTANDING OF SOULS. AND SUCH PASSION IS HOW I ENDED UP IN THIS VOID.)

 _Creepy vibe alert! Red flag warning!_

"Souls?"

" 📪 ✡ 💧📬 ✋ ✋ 👎 ✋❄ 💧 ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ ❄ ✌❄ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 💧 💧💣✌ ✌ 👎 ✌ ✋ 👍✌ 👎 ✋💣💣 ✌💧🕆 ✌👌 🏱 🕈 📬 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✞ ✋❄✡✍ ✌👍 💧 🕆 📪 💧 👎✋ ❄ ✌ 👎 ✡ ❄ 🕆💧❄ ✌💧 🏱 🕈 🕆 ✌💧 ❄ 💧❄📬 🕈 📬📬📬✌ 💣 💧❄📬" (OH, YES. I FIND IT SO INTERESTING THAT SOMETHING SO SMALL AND FRAGILE CAN HOLD IMMEASURABLE POWER. AND THE VERITY? EACH SOUL, SO DIFFERENT AND YET JUST AS POWERFUL AS THE REST. WELL...ALMOST.)

 _He gets to my curiosity._

"What do you mean by almost? Are some souls more powerful than others?"

 _He smiles wickedly and my skin starts to crawl._

"✡ 💧📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 ❄ 👎 💧 🕆 👎 ❄ 💣✋ ✌❄✋ ✋💧 💧🕆👍 ✌ 💧 🕆 📬 💣✌ ✋ ✡✋ ❄ 🕈 💧 🏱 🕈 ❄ 💣 ❄ ✡ 🕆💧 ❄ ✋✞ ✋ 📬" (YES, LITTLE ONE. THE RED SOUL OF DETERMINATION IS ONE SUCH A SOUL. MAGNIFYING THE OWNERS POWER THE MORE THEY REFUSE TO GIVE IN.)

"That is interesting. But I get the feeling this is leading to something."

 _That apparently was the bait he was hoping I'd take. Because within seconds, he has my wrists locked in two disembodied hands and holds me off the ground to the point we're at eye level with one another._

"*snarl* This is not a move that a wise man makes, G. This is the kind of thing that pisses me off and I make you regret it."

 _That smug grin never falter._

"✌ 🕈✌✡💧 💧 👌 ✌💧❄ ✡ 🕈 ✡ 🕆 🏱 👍 ✋✞ ✡ 🕆 💧 ❄ 👌 ✋ 👎✌ 📬 💧🕆👍 🕆 👌 👍 💣✋ ✌ ✌👎✡📬" (ALWAYS SO BEASTLY WHEN YOU PERCEIVE YOURSELF TO BE IN DANGER. SUCH UNBECOMING OF A LADY.)

"Let me go and I will consider not adding to those cracks in your skull."

"✞ ✡ 👍🕆❄ 📬 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✋ 🏱 💧✋❄✋ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ 💣 📬" (VERY CUTE. BUT YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO THREATEN ME.)

"We'll see about that."

 _I jerk my legs to kick but they don't move. Two more disembodied hands grip around my ankles._

" ✋😐 ✋ 💧✌✋👎📬📬📬✡ 🕆 ✌ ✋ 🏱 💧✋❄✋ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ 💣 📬" (LIKE I SAID...YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO THREATEN ME.)

"You cocky son of a breastbone."

 _That takes a moment to sink in before he laughs._

" 📬📬📬 👎 📬 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈✌💧 ✌ 💣 💧❄ 🕆 ✡📬 👌🕆❄ ❄ ✈🕆✋❄ 📬" (HEHEH...GOOD ONE. THAT WAS ALMOST FUNNY. BUT NOT QUITE.)

"What are you planning? In the very least, don't let it be something pervy."

 _He looks unamused._

"👎 ❄ ✌👍👍🕆💧 💣 👌 ✋ 💧 💣 🕈 ✡ 💧👍🕆💣👌✌ 📬 ✋ ✋ 🕈✌ ❄ 👎 ❄ ✌✞ 💣✡ 🕈✌✡ 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆📪 ✡ 🕆 🕈 🕆 👎🕯✞ 👌 ✞✋ ✌❄ 👎 💣🕆👍 💧 ✋ ❄ 🕆❄ 💣 ❄✋ 💧 ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ❄ ✌❄📬" (DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF BEING SOME LOWLY SCUMBAG. IF I WANTED TO HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN VIOLATED MUCH SOONER INTO OUT MEETINGS AND YOU KNOW THAT.)

"Then what is this all about?"

"✡ 🕆 ✌💧😐 👎 ✋ ❄ 🕈 💧 🕆 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈 💧❄ ❄ ✌ ❄ 💧📬" (YOU ASKED IF THERE WERE SOULS THAT WERE STRONGER THAN OTHERS.)

"And you said the Red Soul of Determination."

"✋ 👎✋👎📬 👌🕆❄ ✋ ✌✞ 🕆 👎 ✌ 💧 🕆 ✌ 💧🕆🏱 ✋ ✌ 👎 💣🕆👍 💣 ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ ❄ ✌ ❄ 👎 💧 🕆 📬" (I DID. BUT I HAVE FOUND A SOUL FAR SUPERIOR AND MUCH MORE INTERESTING THAN THE RED SOUL.)

 _I sigh._

"Let me guess. Mine."

" 🕈 ✡ 🕆🕯 🕆💧❄ ❄✌😐✋ ❄ 🕆 🕆❄ ✋❄📬" (NOW YOU'RE JUST TAKING THE FUN OUT OF IT.)

 _Before I'm able to rebuke that with a rather scathing set of choice words, he places his actual hand on my chest and I become a rather flustered mess._

"Take your fucking hand off!"

"🖂💧✋ 🖂 🕈 ✌❄ 🏱✌ ❄ ✋🕯💣 ❄ ✋ ❄ 👎 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ 💧👍✌ 👎✌ 🕆💧 👎 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎✍ 💧❄ ✡📪 ✋ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✡ 🕆🕯👎 ✌👍❄ 👎✋ ❄ ✡ ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄ 💧📬 💧🕆👍 ✌ 🏱✋❄✡📬 🕈 ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕆💧❄ ✌✠📬📬📬" (*SIGH* WHAT PART OF I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING SCANDALOUS DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HONESTLY, I THOUGHT YOU'D REACT DIFFERENTLY THAN THE OTHERS. SUCH A PITY. NOW IF YOU JUST RELAX...)

 _Wait, what does he mean by 'others'? Before I can ask, a strange surge of energy floods into my chest and I roar out as this new type of pain worms its way inside me. A delightful sparkle comes to his eyes, like a child getting a new pet, he knows what's to come but there's enough mystery to get him excited._

"✡ 🕆🕯 💧✋💧❄✋ 📬 👎 🕯❄ 👌 ✌ 📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 ❄ 💣 ✡ 🕆 💧❄ 🕆 📪 ❄ 🕈 💧 ❄ 🏱✌✋ 📬 👍 📪 👌 ✌ 👎 ✋ ✌ 👎 👎 ✌💧 ❄ 👎📬 ✌✠ ✌ 👎 ✌ 🕈 ❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✌🏱🏱 📬" (YOU'RE RESISTING. DON'T BE A FOOL, LITTLE ONE. THE MORE YOU STRUGGLE, THE WORSE THE PAIN. FOR ONCE, BE A GOOD GIRL AND DO AS TOLD. RELAX AND ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN.)

 _I shiver and hate that Gaster knows how to speak in such a way that it gets to me. His words tickle a part in my brain that is powerless to him. As much as my body screams to keep fighting this energy and deny him of what he's expecting, I am only a human. I'm a weak creature by nature. I give in. I give up._

"❄ 🕈 ✌ 📬 💧🕆👍 ✌ 👎 ✋ 📬" (THERE WE ARE. SUCH A GOOD GIRL.)

 _Seconds after allowing his magic to flow freely into my body, from out of the hole in his palm emerges the heart-shaped core of my being that is my very SOUL. Yet something isn't right. A soul is primarily a single color. Now I know mine is a bit odd as it tends to change its color instead of staying a single solitary color. But this? This was new and very unexpected. This SOUL was not one, two or even three colors. No. This thing was a swirl of multiple colors all sloshing about like clashing waves, each one seemingly colliding with the others for more space for itself, almost like the colors are fighting for dominance of the SOUL itself. And the colors themselves, so many of them. O_ _range, red, blue, yellow, green, light blue, purple, and black. Though very faintly, two more colors were drowning under these crashing waves. From the little bits that can be seen, it looked like white and...pink? What the fuck?_

" ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ 📬📬📬✋🕯✞ ✞ 💧 ✌ 🕆💣✌ 💧 🕆 ✠ ✋👌✋❄ 💧🕆👍 ✌ ✌ ✌✡ 💣 ❄✋ 💧📬 👌 ✌✞ ✡📬 👎 ❄ 💣✋ ✌❄✋ 📬 ✋ ❄ ✋❄✡📬 🕆💧❄✋👍 📬 😐✋ 👎 💧💧📬 🏱✌❄✋ 👍 📬 🏱 💧 ✞ ✌ 👍 📬 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✋💧 📬📬📬 ❄ 💧💧 💧💧📬 ✞ ✡ ✌ 📬 ✋🕯✞ ✞ 💧❄🕆👎✋ 👎 ✌ ❄ 💧💧 💧 🕆 👌 📬 ✌ 👎 🕈 ✌❄ ✌ ❄ 💧 ❄🕈 ✍ ❄ 🕆 ✡ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✋ ❄ 🏱 ✞✋👎 💣 🕈✋❄ 💣🕆👍 ✌❄ 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎✋ ❄ ✌ ✋ 👍 🕆 👎🕯✞ 🏱 ✌✡ 👎 📬" (FASCINATING...I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN SOUL EXHIBIT SUCH A ARRAY OF EMOTIONS. BRAVERY. DETERMINATION. INTEGRITY. JUSTICE. KINDNESS. PATIENCE. PERSEVERANCE. AND THIS ONE...RELENTLESSNESS. VERY RARE. I'VE NEVER STUDIED A RELENTLESS SOUL BEFORE. AND WHAT ARE THOSE TWO? TRULY YOU ARE GOING TO PROVIDE ME WITH MUCH GREATER UNDERSTANDING THAN I COULD'VE PRAYED FOR.)

 _This feels so weird, my chest hurts from the pressure of his hand and the forced emergence of my soul. The longer it's out the more it hurts. But my discomfort means little to him, if anything my reactions only seem to further get his interest._

"✋❄ 🏱✌✋ 💧 ✡ 🕆📪 👎 💧 🕯❄ ✋❄✍ ✌✞✋ ✡ 🕆 ✋ 🏱🕆 👎 🕆❄ ✋😐 ❄ ✋💧📬 ✋ 😐 🕈 ✋❄ 👎 💧📬 ✋❄ 🕆 ❄ ❄ ❄ 🕆💣✌ 💧 ✌💧 🕈 📬 💧🕆👍 ✌✋ ❄ ✋ 💧 ❄ ✡ 🕈 📬 💧 🕆 ✌ 📬 🕆💧❄ ✌💧 ✋🕯💣 💧🕆 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 🕈 ❄ 📬" (IT PAINS YOU, DOESN'T IT? HAVING YOUR LIFE PULLED OUT LIKE THIS. I KNOW IT DOES. IT HURT THE OTHER HUMANS AS WELL. SUCH FRAIL THINGS THEY WERE. SO FULL OF FEAR. JUST AS I'M SURE YOU ARE NOW TOO.)

 _I know I was resigned to just letting him do as he pleased before and honestly, I would've stilled allowed had he not said that. Fear? He thinks I'm afraid? Oh hell no! Who the fuck does he think he's dealing with here?! H_ _ _e's toying with me, like being a cat and thinking I'm a mouse. The hell I am! I won't give in. Not anymore. Not to fear and damn sure not to him!__

"You bipolar manipulative fuckwad!"

 _He's taken back by my sudden snap. But his eyes never leave their locked on gaze from my soul, which is starting to stir a lot harsher now._

"You think this scares me? That YOU scare me? Papyrus scares me more than you. At least he makes his intent clear. He tells me without hesitation that he has no issues ending my life. You? You can't seem to pick whether or not you want to be all friendly or be an outright creepy asshole. So no. Fuck this. Fuck you. This bitch ain't taking this bullshit anymore!"

 _My soul beats loudly and fast. The swirl of colors hitting each other harder. Two beginning to show more predominately as they are more fueled at this moment. Red...and Black. But my verbal venom does nothing to phase him. H_ _ _e sees right through me, chuckling with amusement as he leans in closer and the tips of his fingers claw into my chest harshly.__

"💧🕆👍 ✌ 👌 👎 💧🏱✋ ✋❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 ✞ ✡ ✌💣🕆💧✋ 📬 ✋ ✋😐 ✋❄📬 💣✌😐 💧 ❄ ✋ 💧 💣 ✡✌👌 🕈 ❄ 💣 🕆💧 ❄✌ 😐💧 👌✌👍😐📬 ✋ 👍✌ 💧 ❄ ✋💧 ✌💧 ❄ 💧❄✌ ❄ ✌ ✞ ✡ ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ ✠🏱 ✋💣 ❄📬" (SUCH A BOLD SPIRIT YOU HAVE, LITTLE ONE. VERY AMUSING. I LIKE IT. MAKES THINGS MORE ENJOYABLE WHEN THE MOUSE TALKS BACK. I CAN SEE THIS AS THE START OF A VERY INTERESTING EXPERIMENT.)

"I'm not your fucking lab rat, Gaster."

"✡ 🕆 ✌ 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 💧✌✡ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 💧 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 💣✌✋ ✋ 🕈✋❄ 💣 📬 ✋🕯💣 💧❄🕆👍😐 ✋ ❄ ✋💧 💣 ✌ 👎 ✌ 🕈 ✋ ✡ 🕆🕯 ✌🕈✌😐 📬 ✋❄🕯💧 👌 ✌ ✞ ✡ ❄✋💣 💧✋ 👍 ✋ 🕈✌💧 ✌💧❄ ✌👌 ❄ ✌✞ 👍 ❄✌👍❄ 🕈✋❄ ✌ ❄ 🏱 💧 🏱 💣 ✌ ✡ 💧 ❄ 🕈 😐📬 ✌ 👎 ✌💧 ✌ 🕆 😐 🕈 ✞ ✋❄✌👌 📪 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ ✌ 💣✌ ✡ ✋ 🕈✋💧 ❄ ✠🏱 ✌ 👎 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎📬 🕈 ✌❄ ✠✌👍❄ ✡ 💣✌😐 💧 ✡ 🕆 ❄✋👍😐✍ 🕈 👎✋👎 ✡ 🕆 🏱✌✋ ❄ 🕆😐 👌 ✠ 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✌❄ 👎👎 ✋❄👍 ✍ 🕈 ✌❄ ✋💧 ❄ 🕆 ✠❄ ❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 🕯💧 🏱 🕈 ✍ 💧 💣✌ ✡ ✈🕆 💧❄✋ 💧 ✌ 👎 ✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 📬📬📬 📬📬📬✋ 🕈✋ ✋ 👎 🕆❄ ❄ ✌ 💧🕈 💧📬" (YOU ARE WHAT I SAY YOU ARE SO LONG AS YOU REMAIN IN HERE WITH ME. I'M STUCK IN THIS ROOM AND ALONE WHILE YOU'RE AWAKE. IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I WAS LAST ABLE TO HAVE CONTACT WITH ANOTHER PERSON OR PREFORM ANY SORT OF WORK. AND AS AN UNKNOWN VERITABLE, YOU ARE AN ANOMALY I WISH TO EXPLORE AND UNDERSTAND. WHAT EXACTLY MAKES YOU TICK? HOW DID YOU REPAIR THE JUKEBOX WITH THAT ODD GLITCH? WHAT IS THE FULL EXTENT OF YOUR SOUL'S POWER? SO MANY QUESTIONS AND I WANT TO...NO...I WILL FIND OUT THE ANSWERS.)

 _We glare deeply at one another. Sizing the other up, even though I'm clearly not going to win this. But it would be a cold day in hell if I'd let him treat me like some stupid lab experiment. I am no one's toy._

"...And if I refuse?"

"📬📬📬✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 🏱 ✡ 🕆 👍 🏱 ✌❄✋ 📬 ✋❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 💣✌😐 ❄ ✋ 💧 ✌💧✋ 🕆💧 👌 ❄ ✌ 👎 ❄ 👎✋ 🕆❄ ❄ ❄ 💧❄ 💧🕆 ❄💧 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌❄✋✞✋❄✡📬 👌🕆❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕆💧 ❄ 👌 ✌✞ 📪 ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ ✌✞ 💣 👍 ✋👍 📬 ✌ 👎 ✋ 😐 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ ✞ ✡ ✋💣✌ ✋ ✌❄✋✞ ✋ 📬 ✋ 👎 🕯❄ ✌✞ ❄ 💧✌✡ 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 🕈✋ 👎 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✋ ✌✞ 👎 🕆👌❄💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ✌ ✌👎✡ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✌❄ ✌💧❄ ❄ 👌✡ ❄ ❄✋💣 ✋ ✋ ✋💧 💧🏱 ✌😐✋ 📬" (...I WOULD PREFER YOUR COOPERATION. IT WOULD MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR US BOTH AND NOT DILUTE THE TEST RESULTS WITH YOUR NEGATIVITY. BUT IF YOU REFUSE TO BEHAVE, THEN YOU REALLY LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. AND I KNOW YOU ARE A VERY IMAGINATIVE GIRL. I DON'T HAVE TO SAY WHAT I WILL DO BECAUSE I HAVE NO DOUBTS THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY THOUGHT OF AT LEAST TEN BY THE TIME I FINISH SPEAKING.)

"Twenty six actually."

"💣✡ 🏱 ✋ ❄ 💣✌✋ 💧 💧❄✌ 👎✋ 📬 🕈 ✋ ✌💧😐 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋💧📬📬📬🕈✋ ✡ 🕆 🕆💣 💣 👌✡ ✋ ✌ 🕈✋❄ 💣✡ 🕈 ✋💣💧✍ 📪 🕈✋ ✡ 🕆 💣✌😐 ❄ ✋ 💧 🕈 💧❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 👌✡ 👌 ✋ ✌ 👌✌👎 ✋ ✍" (MY POINT REMAINS STANDING. NOW I ASK YOU THIS...WILL YOU HUMOR ME BY GOING ALONG WITH MY WHIMS? OR, WILL YOU MAKE THINGS WORST FOR YOURSELF BY BEING A BAD GIRL?)

 _I look at him funny._

"Dude, I want to take that seriously but...wow...That was the lamest way you could've said that."

 _He rolls his eyes and sighs._

" 🕈 ✌💧 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧 ❄ 😐✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆 👌✡ 🕈✍" (HOW HAS PAPYRUS NOT KILLED YOU BY NOW?)

"Because not even Pap wants to piss off Toriel."

 _He shrugs his shoulders._

"✡ ✌ 📪 ✋ 👍✌ 💧 ❄ ✌❄📬 🕈 👍 💧 ✏ ❄ ✌💧✡ 🕈✌✡ ❄ 🕈✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ✞ ✞ 💧 ✌ ❄ 🏱✌✋ ✌ 👎 ✌ ✌ 🕆 👎 🕆 🏱 ✌💧✌ ❄ 💧💧✍" (YEAH, I CAN SEE THAT. NOW CHOOSE! THE EASY WAY OR THE WAY THAT INVOLVES A LOT OF PAIN AND ALL AROUND UNPLEASANTNESS?)

"You paint such a beautiful picture. Are you a poet?"

 _He doesn't like sarcasm, as evidence of his clawed fingertips digging in so hard that they start to break through to enter my flesh._

"✌ 💧🕈 💣 📪 ✡ 💧✋ ✏ 🕈✏" (ANSWER ME, LYNSIE! NOW!)

"Easy way! Easy way! Fuck! I pick the easy way!"

 _Now with an answer of my hopeful cooperation, his fingers release their grip into my skin and he removes his hand from my chest. This lets my soul return to me and I can now feel slightly less violated._

"❄ 📬 🕈 🕈✌💧 ❄ ✌❄ 💧 ✌ 👎✍" (THERE. NOW WAS THAT SO HARD?)

 _ _I sneer at him.__

"I'm beginning to see the family resemblance. I don't know who's smugger. Sans, Pap, or you."

 _ _He scowls and makes the other hands disappear, dropping me on my shaky feet that almost buckle.__

"🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧 ✋💧 ✋ ❄📬 ❄ ✌❄ 💣 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 ✋💧 ✋ ❄ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✋ 💣 ❄ 🕆👌 ❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄📬 ✌ ❄ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 🕆 👌 ✡ 🕆 💧✌✡ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆🕯 ❄📬" (PAPYRUS IS RIGHT. THAT MOUTH OF YOURS IS GOING TO GET YOU IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU WANT. LEARN TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT YOU'LL REGRET.)

 _ _I smirk, sticking out my tongue and taking hold of it.__

"*mumble* Is this better?"

 _ _He looks at me deadpan and slaps his hand to his face.__

"🖂💧✋ 🖂 ✋ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 💣🕆👍 ✋ ❄ 🕈📬" (*SIGH* I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW.)

 _ _I let my tongue go.__

"You say that, but you know you're glad I come by. After all, it's like you said. You're stuck here, all alone with no one to talk to or interact with. You're lonely. It's understandable. It's why I don't hold this nutty side of you in the wrong. You're just a little awkward dealing with me. And I know I'm not the greatest human when it comes to rubbing you monsters the right way. I antagonize, sometimes on purpose. But do you know why I do it?"

"👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✡ 🕆🕯 💧❄✋ ❄ ✡✋ ❄ 😐✋ ✡ 🕆 💧 ✍" (BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?)

 _ _I snort a laugh.__

"Nah, man. That sad part of me had it's chance and failed. I'm not brave enough to try meeting death again. Our long distance relationship will just have to continue. No...The reason I purposely bug the shit out of you boys is simply this...I like you."

 _ _Emotion leaves his face.__

"You look confused. Let me explain. To strangers, I try to come off as normal. Letting them see the good in me and allowing them to make the choice of wanting to know more about me if they want. But when they do, when there are continued interactions, I let my real self come out more. The real me is kind. The real me likes to tell crude jokes. The real me will fight if something is wrong. The real me is a loyal friend once you earn my respect. And it's the real me you get when I see you trying to be real with me in return. That help make sense?"

 _ _He just stares at me for a minute or two. Just letting my words sink in. Then his composer returns.__

"✡ 🕆 👍 ❄✌✋ ✡ ✌ ✌ 👎👎 📪 ✋🕯 ✋✞ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌❄📬 👌🕆❄📬📬📬✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 🕯❄ ❄ 🕈 💧❄ 🏱 💧 ❄ 👌 ✌ 🕆 👎📬" (YOU CERTAINLY ARE AN ODD ONE, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT. BUT...I SUPPOSE YOU AREN'T THE WORST PERSON TO BE AROUND.)

 _ _I smile.__

"Same, G. You can be a bit rough around the edges sometimes, but for real, who isn't? Yet if you try to hold that side back then I'll hold my more obnoxious traits back in turn. If you play the gentleman, I will not play the bitch. Sound fair, Dr.?"

 _ _I hold out my hand in a friendly manner. He looks at my hand and then me.__

"What's the matter, G? Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

 _ _For a moment, a small smile creeps onto his skull but is quickly replaced with his normal flat line and he shakes my hand.__

"✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ ✌ ✌ 💧❄ ✌ 📬 ✡ ❄📬📬📬💣✌✡👌 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✋ 📬" (YOU REALLY ARE A STRANGE ONE. YET...MAYBE THAT'S A GOOD THING.)

"I'm glad we can be cool about this. Honestly, when you started being all creepy, I was beginning to believe the warning Chara gave me that you were not to be trusted."

 _ _Things go quiet and the room gets ice cold.__

"🕈 ✌❄ 👎✋👎 ✡ 🕆 💧✌✡✍" (WHAT DID YOU SAY?)

 _ _I feel like I just fucked up.__

"❄ ✌❄ ✌💣 📬 🕈 👎 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ ✌💣 ✍" (THAT NAME. HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?)

 _ _My continued silence does not please him. He grabs me by the throat with both hands and gets in my face. The rage in his eyes almost makes me piss myself.__

"✋ 👎 🕯❄ 😐 🕈 🕈 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ 👌 ✌❄📪 👌🕆❄ ✌ 🕈 💣 ❄ 💣✌😐 ❄ ✋💧 ✞ ✡ 👍 ✌ 📬 ✋ ✌ ✡ ✋💧 ❄ ❄ 👌 ❄ 🕆💧❄ 👎📪 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✋💣📬 👎 ❄ ❄ 🕆💧❄ 💧💣✌ 👍 ✋ 👎 📬 ❄ ✡ ✌ ❄ 💣 💧❄ ✞✋ 👍 ✌❄🕆 💧 ✡ 🕆 🕈✋ ✞ ✌✞ ❄ 🕆 ❄🕆 ✌❄ ❄✋💣 ❄ 😐 🕈📬 👎 👍 🏱❄✋✞ 💣✋ 👎💧 🕈✋❄ 😐 👎 ❄ 🕆 💧 ✋ 💣✋💧 ✌👎✋ 👌 👎✋ 💧📬 ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 👍 ✌ ✌📬" (I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU KNOW THAT BRAT BUT ALLOW ME TO MAKE THIS VERY CLEAR. IF ANYONE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED, IT IS HIM. DO NOT TRUST SMALL CHILDREN. THEY ARE THE MOST EVIL CREATURES YOU WILL EVER HAVE THE UNFORTUNATE TIME TO KNOW. DECEPTIVE MINDS WITH FORKED TONGUES IN MISLEADING BODIES. THAT IS CHARA.)

"B-B-But he..."

"👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 🕆💧❄ 💣 📪 ✋❄❄ ✍" (DO YOU TRUST ME, LITTLE ONE?)

"I...I want to..."

"❄ ❄ 🕆💧❄ 💣 📬 👎 ❄ 👌 ✋ ✞ 👍 ✌ ✌📬 ✋ ✋❄ 🕈 🕯❄ ✋💣📪 ❄ 🏱 ✋ 👍 🕈 🕆 👎 💧❄✋ 👌 ✌ ✋✞ 📬" (THEN TRUST ME. DO NOT BELIEVE CHARA. IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM, THE PRINCE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE.)

 _ _I feel my face pale.__

"Asriel?"

"✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ✋💣 ❄ ✍" (YOU KNOW OF HIM TOO?)

 _ _His grip on me loosens and the rage in his eyes dims.__

"✋ 🕈✌ ✡ 🕆 🕈📬 🕈✋❄ ✌ 💧 🕆 💧🕆👍 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 💧📪 ✡ 🕆 💧 ✌ 🏱 ✌✡ ✌ ✋💣🏱 ❄✌ 👍 📬 👎 ❄ ✌ 🕈 💧🕆👍 ✌ ❄ ✋ ❄ 👌 🕆 👎 ❄ 💧🕈✌✡ 💧 💣 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ❄ ✋ ✌👌 🕆❄📬" (I WARN YOU NOW. WITH A SOUL SUCH AS YOURS, YOU SHALL PLAY A ROLE OF IMPORTANCE. DO NOT ALLOW SUCH A THING TO BE UNDER THE SWAY OF SOMEONE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT.)

"And what about you?"

 _ _He looks sternly before sighing into calmness.__

"✋ ✋❄ 🕈✋ 🏱 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 😐 🕈 ✋ ✌💣 ❄ ✡ 🕆 💣✡📪 ❄ ✋ 💧 ✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 💣 ✌👌 🕆❄ 💣✡💧 ✌💧 🕈 👍 ❄✋ 🕆 ❄ 💧 ✋ ❄ ✌👍❄✋ 💧📬 👌🕆❄ ✋ 👎 🏱 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 💣 👍✌🕆❄✋ 🕆💧 🕈✋❄ 🕈 💣 ✡ 🕆 👍 💧 ❄ 🕈 ✡ 🕆 🕆✌ 👎 ✌ 🕆 👎📬" (IF IT WILL HELP YOU TO KNOW I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY, THEN I SHALL TELL YOU MORE ABOUT MYSELF AS WE CONTINUE THESE INTERACTIONS. BUT I DO HOPE YOU ARE MORE CAUTIOUS WITH WHOM YOU CHOOSE TO LOWER YOUR GUARD AROUND.)

 _ _There's this look on his face. I can't quite place it but it feels something like worry. I nod my head.__

"I understand. Heh...Funny. Sans told me something like that when we first talked."

"💧🏱 ✌😐✋ 💣✡ 👌 ❄ 💧📬 ❄ 💣 ✋✞ ✡ 🕆 💣 🏱✋ 👍 ✌👎✞✋👍 📬📬📬" (SPEAKING OF MY BROTHERS. LET ME GIVE YOU ONE MORE PIECE OF ADVICE...)

 _ _I expect a warning. I expect the kind of protectiveness a father tells a boy that seeks his daughter. What I don't expect was his face to distort and this suffocating red aura to swallow everything around him.__

"✋ ✡ 🕆 ✞ 🕆 ❄ 💣✡ ✌💣✋ ✡ ✋ ✌ ✡ 🕈✌✡📪 💧 ✌🏱 📪 💣📬📬📬✋ 🕈✋ ❄ 💧✋❄✌❄ ❄ 👌 ✌😐 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕈 📪 ✌❄ 💣 👌✡ ✌❄ 💣📪 ✌ 👎 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 💣 ✠✋💧❄ 👍 ✋ ❄ ✋💧 ✌ 👎 ✌ ✌ ✋❄✋ 💧📬📬📬👎 ✋ 💣✌😐 💣✡💧 👍 ✌ 📪 🕆💣✌ ✍✏"(IF YOU EVER HURT MY FAMILY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM...I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BREAK YOU DOWN, ATOM BY ATOM, AND ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE IN THIS AND ALL REALITIES...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, HUMAN?!)

 _I open my mouth to utter the first real scream in my entire life but no sound escapes me, there's only the terrified look of horror on my face. That look seems sufficient enough to give him an answer and he reverts to his normal professionalism._

" 👎📬 ✋🕯💣 ✌👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ ✌💧 ✌👌 👍 ✌❄🕆 📬 🖂✌ 💣🖂 👎 ✋✞ 💣✡ ✌ ✋ 👌 ✌✞✋ 📬 ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 🕆 👌 👍 💣✋ 💣 📬 🕆💧❄ 💣 💣👌 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 💧✌✋👎📬" (GOOD. I'M GLAD YOU ARE A REASONABLE CREATURE. *AHEM* DO FORGIVE MY EARLIER BEHAVIOR. IT WAS UNBECOMING OF ME. JUST REMEMBER WHAT I SAID.)

 _He pats my head and my eyes roll into the back of my head as I pass out from all this insanity._

 ** **[Meawhile: In Snowdin Town]****

Another hard day's work for the skeleton brothers. As like most days, no humans entered their territory. Aside from his normal watching duties, Papyrus had Sans stop by the house every hour to check on the human. Which after finding her at Grillby's halfway into the day and bringing her back to the house, she hadn't moved from the couch where she crashed. In fact, the only change he noticed since then was that the flower had placed the blanket it was hiding under on her, but nothing else. So when the time came, they clocked out and headed home for an evening meal before resting up to take on another day.

"SHE BETTER HAVE COMPLETED ALL HER CHORES."

"i'm sure she has, boss."

"I MEAN IT. IF SHE'S SLACKED OFF THEN I'M BREAKING SOMETHING."

"a bit much, don't ya think?"

"FINE. *HUFF* I SWEAR, THIS WHOLE 'DO NOT HIT HER' THING IS HARDER THAN I FIRST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE."

"goes to show that not everything can be solved by hitting it."

"*SCOFF* I BEG TO DIFFER."

Arriving at their home, the door is unlocked and they enter. The house smells clean and isn't on fire, so that's a good sign. On the couch, the human slumbers and above her in the windowsill the flower watches her with a concerned look. Papyrus gives the scene one look before ignoring it to see if there's any food waiting in the oven. Sans, on the other hand, knowing that she hasn't budged an inch in hours, approaches curiously.

"yo, weed. what's up with her?"

Flowey glares at the weed comment.

"This happens sometimes. I don't know why and she doesn't tell me either. But something happens when she sleeps."

Sans cocks his head to the side.

"oh yeah? like what?"

Flowey gets quiet and it gets his attention.

"uh...you gonna answer me or what?"

Flowey looks uncomfortable.

"Sometimes..."

"yes?"

"Sometimes she..."

Before Flowey can finish, the human bolts upright and gasps for breath. This scares the shit out of Sans who ends up falling back on his butt while she tries to relax her rapid breathing.

"Yeah...Sometimes this happens."

Sans growls in annoyance until he actually gets a look at her. She's pale as a ghost, covered in a cold sweat, slightly hyperventilating, shaking, her eyes wide open and dilated. If he didn't know any better, he would swear she was in shock.

"kiddo?"

She's like a statue. Well, a statue that's shaking like a leaf and breathing just as bad.

"lynsie?"

That brings life to her as her pupils retract to tiny dots.

"hey, are you..."

"HUMAN!"

Papyrus shouts and she leaps off the couch...only to get tripped up in the blanket a couple time.

"GET IN HERE NOW!"

She stumbles her way into the kitchen and for a moment Sans wondered if this was the same girl he's been dealing with. Because right now, she resembled a frightened puppy hoping not to get kicked into its kennel.

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IT IS I'M LOOKING AT."

His curiosity having been tempted, Sans sneaks his way silently over to the kitchen's doorway and peeks in at the scene unfolding. Papyrus is not happy and the human has her head down in submission.

"WELL? TELL ME WHAT THIS IS."

Papyrus points to a glass container filled with some weird brown mass.

"It's meatloaf."

"AND PRAY TELL, WHAT IS THE MAIN INGREDIENTS IN THIS LOAF OF MEAT?"

"Ground beef."

"HOW MUCH?"

"W-What?"

"HOW MUCH?! HOW MUCH DID YOU USE IN THAT SIN YOU'VE SULLIED MY KITCHEN WITH?!"

She seems to shrink under his voice and it has Sans puzzled. Her personality is all wrong. She would stand her ground, not give in. What in the fuck happened?

"T-T-Three pounds."

*SMACK*

She hits the ground and Papyrus is livid.

"THREE POUNDS?! YOU WASTED THREE POUNDS ON THIS TRASH?! IF YOU WEREN'T CONNECTED TO THE QUEEN, YOU'D BE DEAD BY MY HANDS AND THAT SOUL OF YOUR SHATTERED BECAUSE SOMEONE AS STUPID AS YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY HAVE ANY POWER TO SET US FREE!"

She lays there for a bit and Sans almost makes the move to jump in to ease some of this tension. But she makes the first move, picking herself partly off the floor.

"Master..."

Master? Don't tell me he's really got her calling him that. Geez, bro, how massive is your ego?

"Forgive me. I wanted to try something new. But with the limitations of what is here and us all agreeing that I can't leave, I can't fetch more food. I tried my best with what I had."

Papyrus's stone cold death glare softens slightly to a less harsh but still harden look of disdain.

"BE THAT AS IT MAY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LASAGNAS THAT COULD'VE MADE? IN A SINGLE DISH, YOU'VE SET ME BACK QUITE A BIT. AND THAT IS NOT A SMART THING TO DO."

"I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again. I shall request your approval in future meal preparations that might interfere with your culinary craftsmanship."

Much to Sans's surprise, she managed to settle Papyrus down with that. Catering to his ego, a very smart move on her part. She's learning how to survive and roll with the punches.

"HMMM...PERHAPS I MISSPOKE. MAYBE YOU'RE NOT NEARLY AS STUPID AS YOU MAKE YOURSELF OUT TO BE."

Papyrus takes a few steps closer to her and stops when she doesn't make a move.

"HUMAN..."

She looks up at him.

"TAKE THAT JACKET OFF. IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU."

She merely nods before slipping out of Sans's old jacket.

"GOOD..."

He takes it from her.

"NOW GET UP. AS MUCH AS THAT THING YOU CALL A DISH OFFENDS ME, I DO EXPECT SOMETHING TO EAT. BRING MY PLATE TO MY ROOM ONCE YOU'VE TAKEN THE CORRECT STEPS IN FIXING IT TO MY LIKING."

She picks herself up and he leaves her, exiting the kitchen to shove the jacket at the apparently not so stealthy brother.

"THIS IS WHAT I MEANT ABOUT BEING SOFT ON HER. YOU GIVE HER AN INCH AND SHE'LL THINK SHE CAN DO AS SHE PLEASES."

Sans sneers.

"you said you'd try not to hit her."

"I DID TRY. I ONLY USED 5% OF THE POWER I WANTED TO HIT HER WITH."

Sans's annoyed look got stronger.

"WHAT? I AT LEAST DIDN'T BUST HER LIP OR BREAK HER NOSE."

Sans's look increases.

"I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING THAT MAKES ME LOOK GOOD TO YOU, I AM?"

"no, bro. just no."

Papyrus sighs through his nasal hole loudly

"WHATEVER. I'LL BE IN MY ROOM. SEE TO IT SHE DOESN'T FUCK UP ANY MORE."

Papyrus walks pass his brother with little care and Sans mutters curses under his breath as he now enters the kitchen. To no surprise, the girl is setting out plates and still visibly shaken. He sighs.

"hey...try not to take what pap said or did too seriously. he just lacks the skills needed to not come off as a total prick."

She doesn't say anything. She merely goes about fixing a quick side-dish to compliment the main course.

"come on, kiddo, lighten up. this ain't the first time pap roughed ya up. and it certainly won't be the last. why not look at it this way...ya took the hit like a champ. that's something to be proud of."

She stops.

"Sans...I appreciate what you're trying to do. I really do. But can we not talk for a bit. Please?"

She didn't even sound the same. Something must have really gotten to her. Oh, the choices. On the one hand, part of him knew it was better to leave her alone. Yet, on the other hand, he wanted to make her suffer for leaving. What to do, what to do? Being the clever schmuck he is, Sans picked both options. Here's hoping she got so mashed she doesn't remember anything.

"yeah, okay. we'll talk later."

She appears to relax a little and returns to her work.

"Thank you."

"no problem. what are pals for?"

He turns on his heel then starts to leave, but pauses and looks her way.

"oh! before i forget..."

This gets her attention and he smirks mischievously.

"thanks for the fun at grillby's. i had a really great time."

He gives her a teasing wink before walking away and he swears that he can hear the gears turning in her head.

"...What the hell does that mean?!"

A quick shortcut away to his room prevents her from questioning further and allows him to let out the laughter a successful mind fuck gives. That'll teach her. See Pap? You don't have to hit her to make a point. Mind games are just as effective and even more enjoyable than violence. This is the good shit.

I can hear the laughter in the room above me and I growl in annoyance. God damn you, Sans. I have no idea if he's just messing with me or if something really happened at Grillby's. Argh! These skeletons! They will be the death of me! No, calm down. I need to relax and get my head together. I can grill Sans later when I force his supper down his...wait...How the fuck do skeletons eat?! Why am I only realizing this now? They have no tongue, throat, stomach, or anything else one would need to take in foodstuff. So how the hell do they do this?

"Lynsie? You okay in there?"

Flowey's voice derails this crazy train of thought.

"Yeah, bro. I'm fine. I'll bring you your plate in a sec."

I finish all this food mess and quickly bring him to the table where his share awaits.

"So you're really okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Because you freaked out a lot worse than your past nightmares."

"I told you, I don't get nightmares."

"Yeah, and I'm still not buying it."

"And again, I don't care if you do. But thanks for being concerned."

"You're welcomed. Thank you for dinner."

"Of course."

"When did you even make this?"

"Did it way earlier and had it on a slow cook so it would be done by the time they got home."

"Smart."

"I try."

"Try more."

"...Eat your damn loaf, flower-boy."

I return to the kitchen and get Papyrus's plate before heading up the stairs to his room.

[Knock, knock]

"ENTER, HUMAN."

I open the door and see he has his attention in one of those books they brought home the other day.

"PUT IT ON THE TABLE."

I do as told.

"If you want, I can get you some milk or water to drink."

The second he sees that the plate has touched down on the table, he moves quickly and the next thing I know is my back is slammed against a wall while his hand is over my mouth, pinning me in place. I'm confused by this sudden attack but the angry look he has tells me I'll know why soon enough.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CLEVER, DON'T YOU? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?"

Unable to speak I merely tilt my head in puzzlement.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I KNOW YOU'VE LEFT THIS HOUSE. YOU CAN'T EVEN DENY IT. YOUR STATS ARE DIFFERENT AND YOU ARE WEARING SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T HAVE BEFORE. SOMETHING I KNOW I'VE SEEN BEFORE IN THAT RABBIT BITCH'S SHOP."

Ah shit. He just had to be a smart guy. Okay, think. Don't panic and play to his nature. Be a good girl.

"WHAT? WHAT IS WITH THAT LOOK?"

He lowers me down enough for me to stand on my own and moves his hand to my neck, at least allowing me to plead my case.

"SPEAK, HUMAN."

Keep calm. Just mix some truth with a bit of lies. It'll sound believable that way.

"I can not lie, Papyrus. I admit it. I did leave the house."

His harsh eyes narrow in a glare that spells death unless I say something to explain my clearly wrong behavior.

"You're probably wondering why."

"I'M WONDERING WHY I SHOULDN'T RIP YOUR STILL BEATING HEART OUT AND SMASH IT INTO YOUR EYES."

"Look, I'm sorry. After I did all the chores, I got bored and curious. I wanted to see what neighborhood was worthy of my Master's greatness. So I went out to have a look, in disguise of course, and no one suspected a thing. Hell, most thought I was a dude. The only one to see through my ruse was Grillby. I gotta say, for a guy made of magic fire he's one cool dude. No pun intended."

He remains silent and brooding in a judging way.

"To be honest, I thought you already knew and that's why you were so pissed."

That gets him.

"NO. I HAD NO CLUE. WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'D HAD KNOWN?"

Payback is a hard bitch, Sans. You mess with me, I mess with you.

"Because Sans knew."

His sockets widen.

"HE WHAT?"

His grip on my neck tightens and I hiss at the rather sharp pain the pressure causes.

"YOU LYING CUNT! IF MY BROTHER KNEW YOU HAD LEFT THE HOUSE, HE WOULD'VE REPORTED IT TO ME! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'D LIE TO ME TO PROTECT YOU? EVEN IF YOU ARE THE QUEEN'S LITTLE FOSTER CHILD, YOU ARE STILL JUST A PATHETIC HUMAN. YOU ARE NOT WORTH RISKING HIS LIFE OVER."

The pain is getting worse. I try prying his hand off but he's too damn strong. All I can do is wince.

"COME NOW, I'M BARELY SQUEEZING. YOU ACT AS IF..."

He seems to put two and two together while I'm still on the side of confusion. He lets me go and moves the bandanna to expose my neck. I can't see what he sees, but if the look in his eyes tells me anything, I'd say he sees something I'd rather not see.

"HMMM..."

"What? What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"TELL ME, HUMAN...WHEN GRILLBY FOUND YOU OUT, DID HE HAVE YOU STAY IN HIS BAR?"

"Yeah. He said Sans would find me there sooner or later."

"AND DID YOU CONSUME ANYTHING THAT MIGHT HAVE HAD ALCOHOL IN IT?"

I'm starting to not like this line of questioning.

"Yes? He recommended a booze burger."

He sighs and now I'm getting nervous.

"YOU PROBABLY HAVE NO MEMORY AFTER A CERTAIN POINT IN TIME, RIGHT?"

"Dude, you're starting to freak me out here."

He just grins at me.

"Why are you smiling like that? Papyrus? Tell me!"

He shoves me back against the wall and laughs.

"NOW I SEE WHY SANS DIDN'T TELL ME. THERE WASN'T ANY NEED TO. HE ALREADY HAD THE PLEASURE OF PUNISHING YOU HIMSELF."

What the fuck does that mean?! Wait, so Sans's tease wasn't a tease? Did something really happen at Grillby's? Is Papyrus just being a huge asshole and messing with my head? I need answers damn it!

"YOU MAY GO NOW, HUMAN. BUT KNOW THIS...THIS IS THE LAST NIGHT YOU STAY UNDER THIS ROOF. DISOBEDIENCE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE AND PRIVILEGES WILL BE TAKEN AWAY BECAUSE OF IT."

I rub my sore neck and grimace at the thought of what else he's planning on not allowing me for this.

"I understand. I did wrong and deserve this. It won't happen again."

"OF COURSE IT WON'T. YOU'LL BE RESTRAINED WHEN WE GO OUT NEXT TIME."

Oh, that's just peachy. Not like that really worked last time, but it was super annoying.

"Understood."

I slowly take my leave.

"Good night, Papyrus."

I almost make it out of the room when he blocks the way.

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?"

I shake my head with a smirk.

"You enjoy me saying it too much."

His grin is amusing.

"WHAT CAN I SAY? HEARING THE SUBJUGATION OF A LESSER CREATURE PLEASES ME. NOW...SAY IT."

Maybe if I stroke his ego enough it'll take some of the marks off my naughty list. It's worth a shot.

"Yes, Master Papyrus. A thousand apologies, Master Papyrus. Forgive me, Master Papyrus. I am but a lowly human and utterly unfit to bask or even gaze upon your godly visage, Master Papyrus. Oh! To what ends must I do to once more gain the favor of my lord, Master Papyrus? How doth this foolish mortal woman redeem herself in yon glorious eyes, oh great and terrible, Master Papyrus? I beg thee! Pity me, oh marvelous skeletal lord of edge, I am not worthy of you."

I am such a ham when the mood strikes. What started out normal became a big dramatic display the likes of which you'd see being mocked in cheesy movies where teenagers do a high school play. I half expect tomatoes to be thrown at me while those two old muppets mock me from an unseen balcony. Yet he further exceeds my surprise by not only laughing at my childishness, but I can't help noticing the red coloring that is starting to show on his cheekbones. Really brings some much-needed kindness to that grumpy face of his. But the moment doesn't last long and he tappers into lite chuckling.

"YOU...YOU CAN BE QUITE THE KISS ASS WHEN YOU WANT TO BE."

I get out of my little finishing pose and smile.

"Maybe. But did you enjoy that?"

Remember when I said the blush made him look kind? Yeah, that look is gone now. With the look he gives me now, that blush makes him look downright creepy. Like, this is the face of a sexual predator.

"DID I ENJOY YOUR LITTLE SHOW? HMMM...HOW DO I PUT THIS?"

He grabs my chin and forces me to make rather uncomfortable eye contact with him.

"YOU'VE MADE ME QUITE PLEASED."

This feels so awkward.

"IT MAKES ME WONDER...IF YOU'RE CAPABLE OF SUCH PLEASANTRIES, IN WHAT OTHER WAYS ARE YOU ABLE TO PLEASE ME?"

It doesn't take much to trigger my imagination and filthy mind into overthinking what he could possibly have meant by those words. So like any sane woman that's already unsure of what men have done to her due to drunken memory loss, I jerk away from him and nervously get the fuck out of his room to rush my ass downstairs.

"*quickly* Okay, thank you, have a good night Papyrus!"

I hear a small snicker followed by the closing of his door and I take a few minutes to calm down. Normally, had a human guy been like that with me, that would've gone down much differently. Hell, I fought off three guys when that shit happened in middle school. Bastards thought the sickly looking girl in her grandma's sweater was a weak easy mark. Proved those fuckers wrong real fast. But those were humans. These are monsters. And I've finally faced the facts that they are a hell of a lot stronger than humans. If they wanted to...If the intent is there...They could do anything to me and no amount of fight in me would make a difference. I'd get a good couple of hits in but that's it. It wouldn't matter. Compared to them, I'm as weak as a newly hatched bird that fell out of its nest and down a mountain. Wait...God damn it! That is exactly how it is! Mother fucking life! Quit being so piss poor to me! I already hate myself! You don't have to add to it!

I sigh to get all this emo steam out of my system. I have to stop doing this. Building all this negativity up. It's not good or me and very unhealthy. I have to be more positive. Think happy thoughts. Because when life gives you lemons, flip off life and find someone who'll exchange lemons for strawberries. Mmmm...I could so go for some strawberry milk right now. Maybe Grillby has some. I'll have to ask him or Sans about that. Speaking of the smiling butt-munch...I should give him his food before it gets cold. Scooping up his plate of goodies, I head back upstairs and creep quietly pasts Papyrus's room. Lord knows I don't want his attention anymore this evening. Looking over the railing, I see Flowey's the first to sleep unless Sans beat him to it. I need to get his plate before I try to rest. I make it to Sans's door, the strange flames that burn beneath it have intrigued me since I first set my eyes on them. What makes them and to what purpose do they serve? Either way, even if I don't get an answer to those questions, I can still get the chance of seeing inside Sans's room. If Papyrus's room is anything to go off of, then his brother's is bound to be just as cool. Here's hoping he's still awake.

[Knock, knock]

"*muffled* who's there?"

Really? Are we really doing this?

"Room service."

"*muffled* room service who?"

"Yeah, can I get the house special and a wake-up call for nine? Maybe have it brought up by that sexy bellhop at the front door."

The door opens and he's giggling with confusion on his face.

"hehe...what the hell kind of knock-knock joke was that?"

"The kind you get when I couldn't think of anything."

I offer the dish.

"May I come in?"

He eyes me a moment before taking it.

"sure. we need to talk anyway. bet ya got loads of questions and junk."

He opens the door more and I step in. Instantaneously I'm hit with a smell. Since cleaning, the house has had this pine tree smell to it and Papyrus keeps his room so clean it doesn't even have a scent at all. But Sans's room...It's like...I'm not sure if I can describe the smell. Not bad, just...lived in maybe? It's strangely familiar to me for some reason. The room itself just feels comfortable despite its disheveled appearance. Sans's room is messy, containing a somehow self-sustaining twister of random trash, a dusty unused exercise bike, a dirty sock pile, a worn mattress with sheets ripped up in a weird wrinkly bundle, an uncovered pillow that is on the floor, what looks like some mail, a lava lamp with a flashlight stuck in the bulb socket, and a decently sized chest of drawers from which the lamp sits. There's also a window over his bed, a closet off to my left once you enter, and the thick carpet is done in wavy lines of red and yellow.

"yeah, the place ain't fancy or anything, but it'll grow on ya. i mean that figuratively yet sometimes literally."

Sans seems more relaxed as he goes over to his bed to eat. He looks very much the same but minus the jacket he regularly sports and nothing is on his feet apart from some black slippers.

"They say a man's home is his castle. And by the looks of it, you are a very relaxed king."

"eh, i try. so...what's on your mind?"

I shut the door to be safe in case Papyrus were to pass by and hear anything odd.

"Okay, let's just tear the band-aid off now. What the hell happened at Grillby's?"

He chuckles knowingly as he eats.

"don't remember a thing, do ya? that's a shame. you were quite the good-time gal by the time i showed up."

"Come on, dude. Be real with me right now. I am not in the right state of mind to deal with teasing."

He takes a moment to chew the mouthful he has before responding.

"if you're wondering if ya did anything stupid, no. we did nothing but make jokes. now if you did anything with grillby before i got there, you'd have to ask him because he didn't say he did when i got him talking."

I sigh and palm my face.

"but grillby ain't a douche. i've known the guy for a good chunk of my life and i will bet gold on him doing nothing to ya while you were fucked up."

"I'm going to choose to take your word on that. I honestly don't remember much of our time together, but the dude seemed pretty cool. Against my better judgment, I'd probably hang out with him again if the chance were given. Though I wouldn't request that burger again."

"i doubt you'll get the chance."

"Yeah."

I move a little closer and lay on the floor while my head rests on the mattress. I don't want to be weird by sitting on his bed.

"Papyrus said I'm to be restrained when you guys leave tomorrow."

"heh... a lot of good that'll do. you'll just escape again."

"That's what I was thinking."

There's a pause as he eats.

"so...maybe you can answer a couple of questions for me too while we're at it."

"Sure. Why not?"

"do you remember me bringing you back here?"

"Nope. But based on what Grillby said, about you being his most common barfly and that you show up a lot, I kinda figured you did."

"yeah. the bar is like a second home to me."

"I can see why. It's so warm there. Felt...I don't know...Safe?"

"that's the reason he'll never go out of business. ya don't feel that way in many places down here."

"True. And he's a nice guy. That helps too."

"yeah."

I think for a moment about what I want to ask next.

"by the way...who is chara?"

Well, that came out of left field.

"What brought that up?"

"you told grillby that chara was the one that spotted me watching you."

"Oh yeah...So?"

"how do you know chara?"

"How do you know Chara?"

"i asked ya first."

"He's my dead bro that talks to me in my head."

"don't bullshit me."

"Do you really think I'd say something that crazy if I didn't mean it? Hell, you're not even the first person to ask me that same question today."

"who else asked you about chara?"

"Your brother."

"pap? that don't make much sense."

"I didn't say it was Papyrus."

That got his attention in a big way.

"what?"

I look up at the ceiling.

"Sans...Do you know who Gaster is?"

There's a thud sound as he drops his plate and what little remained of his dinner.

"h-how...how do you know that name?"

I look over at him. Shock and maybe a small tinge of fright make up his expression.

"I get the feeling we've got a lot of talking to do."

"yeah. yeah, we do."

He looks really serious until he looks at the mess.

"but first...mind cleaning that up for me?"

I snicker.

"Was wondering if you were gonna ask me that or not. Really hoping you weren't."

"if it makes ya feel any better, it wasn't as bad as what pap was making it out to be."

"Thanks."

I pick up most of it with my hands and get ready to take the remnants with me.

"while you're down there, would you mind bringing back a thing of mustard?"

I look at him funny.

"Mustard?"

He rolls his shoulders.

"we've all got our vices. mine happens to be a tangy condiment. got a problem with that?"

"Really? Any particular type you prefer?"

"not really. it all depends on my mood. if i wanna treat myself, i enjoy a nice dijon. if it's been a shitty day, i'll have a beer or spirited mustard. and if i'm in a pissy mood, i'll punish myself with the hot pepper stuff. but mostly i just drink the classic yellow kind."

Wow, he wasn't joking.

"Okay...Be right back with your 'drink'."

I take the dish with me out of the room and back downstairs, collecting Flowey's along the way. I do a spot of speed cleaning before putting dinner away, I'm not eating tonight. I have no appetite at the moment. But a drink is never something I turn down. I fix me up a little something, grab his mustard and napkins, then get my butt back up the stairs to his room. I find him still on his mattress only now he's apparently playing a game of solitaire with an old beat up deck of cards.

"Got bored? I was gone maybe two minutes."

He hardly bothers with glancing at me.

"it helps me relax."

I don't like that sound of that. I let him be and place the condiment bottle beside him as I get to cleaning the small stain trying to stay on his floor. I think not, stain! Not on my watch. He starts drinking while I carry on with this maid-like chore.

"what's in the glass?"

I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever notice my own drink.

"This? Got me some milk. Though, kinda wish you boys had stuff to with it is."

"like what?"

"Maybe some strawberry mixing powder/syrup? I'd settle for some chocolate or cookies too."

A small chuckle escapes him.

"heh...women and their sweets."

"I know, it's cliché. But hey, think of it this way. Maybe if I had more sweets then I'd be sweet back."

He scoffs.

"yeah, i can totally see that happening. toss ya a bit of sugar and suddenly you're little miss sunshine? nah, ain't buying it."

"I did say maybe."

With the task of cleaning done, I invade his space. Moving to sit at the foot of the mattress to show that I am here taking this a bit more seriously than most of the normal shit I tend to do. He, in turn, responds by swiping the cards onto the floor in one motion and finally looking at me. His eyes are dark.

"so...seems we each know something that the other wants to know."

"Indeed. We both have stories to tell."

"true. but that implies someone might not be very truthful in the telling of their tale."

"Withholding information is very damaging. Not a very wise move, nor one I intend to make. You?"

"the line between truth and false is blurry. it's up to the listener whether to believe it's fact or fiction."

"Very well...Fact, we have never met before until I left the Ruins. We have never shared any point of our lives with each other or gone into much about our history. So far, to you, is this correct?"

"so far, you are coming up as truthful."

"Then I shouldn't know any of the following...W. D. Gaster was once the Head Scientist to the Royal Family until something happened. Something involving his study of understanding the power of souls."

He gets really quiet. So quiet that the snow falling onto the roof can be heard, snowflake by snowflake.

"lynsie...this is going to be one hell of a long night."

"That it will be, Sans. That it will be."


	13. Pussycat

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

Papyrus woke from slumber feeling oddly satisfied. Not that he would admit it, but the human's sub-par meal was successful in filling him and not entirely leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He would admit it was better than anything his brother had attempted making. First was that god awful Mustard Pie. Then he burnt his try at a Hamburg Quiche. The final attempt was pathetic, Sans merely put a takeout menu on a plate with the message of "order whatever ya want". That one really annoyed him as not only was that a new low in laziness but Papyrus can't stand bad grammar, and his brother's use of slang pisses him off to no end. But now was not the time to dwell on the stupidity of his brother. Nope. It was yet another day and once more it was time to get ready for work. And if anything could be said about Papyrus, it was that he was a creature of habit that sticks to a strict routine. He wakes up extra early to steam clean and presses his Battle Body uniform, after all, he only has the one that he made himself. After that, a small morning workout and shower to really wake himself up. This was now how his mornings ended. He would normally make something to eat for the both of them, but that was the human's task now. He'd fetch her and his little pet will do as Master tells her. That much he at least found comforting. She wasn't the best pet, part of him really wanted her dead and out of his life, but at least she had her moments where he knew she'd obey without question. And when it came to breakfast, she was a bit more tolerable. First things first, it's time to make sure that no good sloth down the hall gets his ass up and ready to go. So the spotless proud badass struts his stuff over to his slimeball of a brother's door and ever so nicely pounded on the door hard enough to get attention without breaking it.

"SANS! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY SHIT! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR! ONE! TWO! THREE...!"

The door opens but to Papyrus's surprise, the human is the one standing in his sights looking very tired.

"*slight yawn* Morning, Papyrus. Sans is getting up...Slowly."

His right eye twitches.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HIS ROOM?"

She rubs her eyes wearily.

"Must have nodded off. San and I were up for a good chunk of the night. *groan* God, my back is killing me..."

It doesn't take much to set off the short fuse that Papyrus has. And that less than subtle bit was enough to do it. In seconds, he has her by the throat and slammed onto the bedroom floor.

"YOU FILTHY WHORE! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BROTHER!"

She winces and looks at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"DO NOT DENY IT! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS AND MOUNT IT OVER MY BED!"

"pap, knock it off. it's too early for this crap and nothing happened anyway."

Sans stretches himself out of bed, ignoring the seriousness as if this is as normal as it can be. Papyrus is far from convinced by his disheveled and possibly pleased brother.

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? THERE IS ONLY ONE REASON A FEMALE AND MALE SHARE A ROOM."

Sans smirks cockily.

"oh yeah? and what exactly is that, huh?"

The always serious and unwavering Papyrus begins to falter in his cool. A slight blush reddening his cheekbones and his eyes shift a bit.

"Y-YOU...YOU KNOW..."

"no, pap, i don't. why not enlighten me on why this is so bad?"

Sans, of course, knows the reason why Papyrus is having this little fit. After all, out of the two of them, Sans is the more social and people experienced. He's thrown himself into the dating pool before and, due to his family's reputation, came out rejected and soggy. So he finds this rather funny. The highly inexperienced Papyrus losing his shit over something like this. It's god damn hilarious to him. And it would be even funnier to see if Papyrus can even say the word "sex" without passing out like a prude. Papyrus on his end starts to sweat a little and his grip on the human weakens in nervousness.

"UH...UM...WHEN A MALE AND A FEMALE..."

Sans isn't able to hold in his amusement in and laughs out loud.

"oh my god...hehehe...this is just too rich."

Papyrus growls all flustered.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SANS!"

"i disagree."

"May I interject here?"

Papyrus glares at her but seeing as Sans isn't in a helping mood maybe she won't be a bitch about this.

"SPEAK, HUMAN."

"I can see where you probably got the wrong idea from all this. But for real, nothing happened with me and your bro. All we did was talk."

"THEN WHY WOULD YOUR BACK HURT IF ALL YOU DID WAS 'TALK'?"

"she slept on the floor."

"Technically, I passed out on the foot on the mattress and then rolled onto the floor."

"oh, ya didn't roll. i pushed you off."

"You dick!"

"SO...THERE WERE NO ACTIONS DONE THAT WOULD BRING SHAME TO OUR FAMILY?"

"*sigh* no, pap. nothing happened."

"Okay, for one, ouch. I know I'm no prize but he could do way worse than me. And secondly, your bro is cool, but he's not random fuck cool."

"the fuck does that mean? ya think you're too good for me?"

"Never said that. I'm just not interested in bedroom antics. And if anything, you're too good for me."

That caught Sans off guard, causing him to blush a tiny bit. Papyrus, however, takes offense to this.

"EXCUSE ME? IF ANYONE AROUND HERE IS TOO GOOD FOR ANYONE, IT'S ME. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. I COMMAND RESPECT...RECOGNITION...AND BEST OF ALL...FEAR."

"Got high standers, huh?"

Sans scoffs.

"there's an understatement."

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO ME?"

"bro, you've never been on a date in your entire life."

"THAT'S BY CHOICE! IF I WANTED TO DATE THAN I WILL. I JUST HAVEN'T MET ANYONE WORTHY OF MY TIME. THAT'S ALL."

"right...and it has nothing with that incident when we were kids."

"YOU SWORE WE'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

"did i go into detail about what happened? no. so calm down, bro."

"EITHER WAY, THAT THING HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING. IF I DO DATE, AND ONE DAY I WILL, SO FUCK OFF...IF I DO CHOOSE TO DATE, I WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! PEOPLE WILL FLOCK TO BE WITH ME. BEGGING TO BE ON MY ARM AND FLAUNTED AS BELONGING TO ONE SUCH AS MYSELF. I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING AND BREATHE DEEP THE INTOXICATING AROMA OF ENDLESS AFFECTION. BUT THAT DAY WILL COME ONLY WHEN I FIND SOMEONE WORTHY. I REFUSE TO DEGRADE MYSELF BY LOWERING THE BAR AS YOU HAVE."

Sans growls and opens his mouth to most likely say a very hurtful thing, but the human speaks first.

"I do hate to interrupt because this is interesting as hell, but don't you both have work today?"

Realization hits Papyrus and he lets her go while rushing downstairs.

"you know he's going to yell for you to go down there and make breakfast."

Sans remarks while looking through his dresser.

"I know. Just letting my neck relax. Why does everyone keep grabbing me there?"

She rubs her neck in soreness.

"come here. i'll give it a look."

She pulls off a reverse somersault and moves over to him. He snickers a moment and checks under her bandanna.

"hmmm..."

"The bruises going away or getting worse?"

"the major marks are going away slowly. there's some minor irritation in the palm prints, probably from pap's grip. but i'd give it to the end of the day for it all to be gone."

"It's still so weird. How did his strangling follow me out of the void?"

"not a clue. i might be a smart guy, but shit that breaks the laws of reality or sense is beyond me."

"Makes your brain grind it's gears too?"

"yep."

"HUMAN!"

"called it."

She sighs and stretches, a few bones pop in doing so which make Sans cringe.

"Time to do another stereotypical woman chore. Hope eggs are still good on your menu."

"heh...anything is better than morning pasta."

She snickers and takes her leave of his room.

"See you in a bit, Sansy-boy."

Sans glares but lets her tease go. He really doesn't like her calling him that. But he as a limit on how many times he can take it before it gets under his metaphorical skin. He'd have to think of one to get back at her later, though the one Grillby came up with works pretty well. Maybe he can work with that.

By the time Sans gets downstairs the hustle Papyrus had has slowed down thanks to food. Judging on his brother's plate, today's meal was eggs over easy with some french toast. The smell alone had him salivating.

"smells good."

That got her to smile.

"Tastes good too. You like soft yokes?"

He saw an opportunity and went for it.

"that's one of the few things i like soft."

It takes a moment before she giggles.

"Oh wow...You cracked me good there."

She hands him a plate and he takes it with a grin.

"not hard to do with such a weak shell."

"Careful now. You don't want to get stuck in a sticky situation."

She offers syrup and he has a hard time not snickering.

"now you're just eating up my time."

"You know you like chewing the fat with me."

Sans attempts to make another pun but the deep throaty rumble from the entryway shuts that down.

"i'm...i'm just gonna go eat."

"YES. YOU DO THAT, SANS."

Papyrus comes into the kitchen and puts his dishes in the sink as Sans walks out.

"WHILE STILL NOT ON MY LEVEL...I WILL SAY THIS DISH WAS ADEQUATE."

"Glad to hear you were able to tolerate it."

Papyrus smirks.

"THAT. THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHAT I'D LIKE TO FIND IN A PARTNER."

"What? Witty banter or blind obedience?"

He scoffs and she snickers.

"Okay...somewhat obedience depending on mood."

"A BIT OF BOTH REALLY. THOUGH I'LL TAKE THE BLIND OBEDIENCE."

"I knew you would say that."

He pats her head roughly and it makes her bite her tongue as his phalanges pull her hair.

"SUCH A SHAME, HUMAN. HAD FATE NOT BEEN SO CRUEL AS TO MAKE YOU INFERIOR, YOU MIGHT HAVE HAD 1% CHANCE OF GAINING MY ATTENTION."

She playfully mock pouts.

"Oh, how cruel this life of mine is. How wrong my birth was, as random as it might have been to house this weary soul, to be made human. Damn you powers that be for committing such a grievous sin as having me miss out on a potential rejection from the great and terrible Papyrus!"

He slaps her in the back of the head and she laughs.

"Too much?"

"AS TRUE AS YOUR WORDS ARE, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO ENJOY YOU MAKING AN ASS OF YOURSELF. HEH...MAYBE WHEN I COME BACK."

Papyrus turns to leave.

"Master..."

The very utterance of that word had him at a dead stop.

"Am I really to be restrained while you're away? It would make doing my chores impossible."

She's manipulating him with the truth. On the one hand, she does do things around the house. And on the other hand, he doesn't trust her as far as he can throw her. Maybe if there was a guard in place? Lord knows the flower isn't stopping her and she managed to get by Sans. No, he must handle this with a delicate touch. Whom could he trust with ensuring the human wouldn't run around town like an idiot or altering Undyne that there's a human in the Underground and losing his position in the Royal Guard? Maybe...Just maybe...

"HUMAN...SANS FOUND YOU AT GRILLBY'S WHEN YOU DECIDED TO BE 'ADVENTUROUS', CORRECT?"

She stops what she's doing and looks at him.

"Yes."

"AND UNDER GRILLBY'S ROOF, DID HE MAKE YOU STAY?"

She looks at him funny.

"He was a bit insistent. Why?"

"AND HOW DID HE TREAT YOU?"

"He was okay but kept annoying me with this pet name. So what?"

"I SEE."

"...I'm not sure I like how this is starting to sound."

He begins to smile and she grows in concern.

"What? What are you planning?"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEND THE DAY WITH HIM?"

"Why?"

"what?!"

Sans comes in and is not happy.

"what sort of bullshit did i just hear?"

"SINCE WE CAN NOT TRUST THE HUMAN TO STAY HOME AND NO ONE IS APPARENTLY KEEPING HER IN LINE BUT ME, I HAVE MADE THE CHOICE TO HAVE HER UNDER A MORE RELIABLE WATCHER."

"so she gets to be at grillby's and that's fine. but if i do it, you bitch me out?"

"Uh, better note, I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown woman."

"A GROWN WOMAN THAT DOESN'T LIKE TO LISTEN. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ROAM FREELY LIKE YOU OWN THE UNDERGROUND. AND SINCE YOU ARE A CRAFTY LITTLE CREATURE THAT DOESN'T WANT ME TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP, I'M OFFERING A GENEROUS ALTERNATIVE. I RECOMMEND YOU ACCEPT IT."

"But...But the housework?"

"IT CAN WAIT. NOW FIX SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF AND FLOWER. WE'LL BE LEAVING IN THREE MINUTES."

She growls in annoyance.

"BE PISSY ALL YOU WANT. IT'S HAPPENING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."

"are you sure this is a good idea, bro?"

"OF COURSE IT IS. ALL MY IDEAS ARE GREAT. OUR PET IS A TROUBLEMAKER AT HOME, BUT SHE ISN'T AS STUPID AS SHE SEEMS. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, HUMAN? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CAUSE PROBLEMS IN PUBLIC. DON'T YOU, PET? YOU WOULDN'T RISK DRAWING ATTENTION TO YOURSELF. CAN'T GET BACK TO MOMMY IF THE TOWN GANGS UP ON YOU."

Her growling softens and she folds her arms.

"You've backed me into a corner, sir. I have no moves left. And I hate it."

Papyrus laughs in triumph and Sans shakes his head. The human begrudging sets two more plates and serves a nervous Flowey before muttering curses as she eats. There isn't much resistance after that, though the human was reluctant and moving so slow that Papyrus had to drag her the rest of the way. Once at the bar belonging to the fire elemental, Papyrus explains the situation as discreetly as possible to the amused bar owner and Sans had to squeeze extra hard on that stress ball in his pocket to ignore the creepy look the monster behind the bar was giving the slumped over human hiding in a booth.

With that done, the skeletons left me here and here I've remained seated for the last hour or so. I don't mind being here, not at all. The part I'm annoyed by was that Papyrus MADE me come here. I planned on doing the chores quickly and then napping before cooking. Now I'll have to rush shit when they bring me back to their place. Shit...I gotta call mom before she wigs out. Man, I really need to get a better phone. Texting would make this less embarrassing in public.

[RING]

"Hello?"

"Morning, mom."

A loud excited sound of glee shatters my eardrum and gets attention in the bar.

"My child! I am so happy to hear your voice."

"Glad to hear that...mostly because it means I haven't gone deaf."

"My apologies. I have just been worried sick. You did not call last night."

I slap my face.

"I knew something was bugging me for a reason. I am so sorry, Nanny. It slipped my mind."

"What could have possibly distracted you?"

"I was just up all night with Sans..."

I can hear her phone crunch a bit in her grip.

"I had another nightmare. And we just talked to get it off my mind. Making dumb jokes and puns. It helped."

The crunching stops and I start to notice a shadow hovering behind me that is casting a faint glow.

"Do you wish to talk about it, my child?"

"Maybe some other time. Preferably when there isn't someone listening in."

I look back at the smirking flame-man leaning in over me.

"Are those boy's being rude?"

"No, they're at work. This is another mischief maker."

He moves his head closer and invades my personal space.

"*whisper* Calling mommy, pussycat? That's so sweet."

I want to slap him and hide under the table at the same time.

"Mom, I got to go. I'll check back later when I'm alone."

"Very well. I shall call you at supper time."

"Sounds like a plan. Take care, Nanny. *mutter* I love you."

"Awww...!"

I close the phone before I hear Toriel's reply and I glare at Grillby hard.

"Dude, what the hell?"

He merely smiles and moves to sit in the booth seat across from me.

"You seem to be in a good. Such a nice girl you are to call your mom and let her know you're okay."

I'm not in a playful mood right now to deal with him.

"Shouldn't you be behind the bar?"

He chuckles a little.

"I have the right to take a break when I want. Besides, surely you would like some company."

I stare at him blankly.

"Don't tell me you're that mad? It's not like I heard anything. I merely was playing with you."

I fold my arms and rest my head on the table.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just not in a good mood."

"Can I interest you in another burger?"

"As good as it was, I would prefer to be able to remember things. Thank you."

He gets quiet for a moment before tapping on the table to get my attention.

"How about a drink? Free of charge."

I eye him.

"What? What's with that look?"

"Nothing is ever free. There is always a price. So what is it you want?"

He frowns a little.

"You wound me, pussycat. I am just trying to be friendly. Did I do something wrong to you last time?"

"...No."

"Then would you be willing to come to the bar and keep me company? I assure you, that mood of yours will turn around if you do."

I really don't want to leave my booth. I'm not a sociable person when like this and I'd rather be left alone. But Grillby is very charming and when he puts his hand over one of mine, it makes it difficult to really tell him to piss off.

"Come on...I'll make it worth your while."

I fight the smile coming to my face so that it only comes out as a smirk.

"You can try, my friend."

Still holding my hand, he pulls us from our seats at the booth and he gets us to the bar. He, of course, takes his rightful place behind it while I rest on a familiar stool. When he returns to his post, Grillby begins receiving orders from other patrons and he decides to be a cheeky bugger by showing off his skills in the art of flair bartending. Flair bartending is the practice of bartenders entertaining guests, clientele or audiences with the manipulation of bar tools such as cocktail shakers and liquor bottles in tricky, dazzling ways. Used occasionally in cocktail bars, the action requires skills commonly associated with jugglers.

He starts off with some simple baby moves, the basics really. When getting ready to put ice in a glass, he throws several ice cubes in the air and then catches them in the glass. Then grabbing bottles by the neck, he flips them 360° degrees in front of him and catches it by the neck or body before beginning to pour. He then tries something a bit more advanced as he continues. He takes another bottle by the neck and throws it like he did the with the basic flip. But instead of catching the bottle, he has it land in his palm. He gains much applause for this yet he isn't done. With another bottle he lays it flat in his palm, then using his fingers to spin it in full circles a couple times, he makes waving motions to make it pour out only when the neck points at the glass. And as a cool finishing touch, he snaps his fingers to cause the drinks to come alive with a fiery top that needs to be blown out to drink properly. He's really good.

"So, pussycat...How's that bad mood now?"

"Heh...You make it hard to keep a frown, that much is true. Though, please, quit calling me that name."

"What name?"

"I'm not going to say it."

"Say what?"

"...I will smack you."

"God, you're so cute when you get feisty."

I glare at him but all he does is smile.

"You get off on this way too much."

"Maybe. But it's only because you make it so much fun."

I so want to wipe that smile off him.

"By the way, since you fixed the jukebox, I looked over what was inside and found a little gem that I think suits you perfectly."

I sense a setup.

"Why don't you give it a listen?"

"...If this is a ploy to play a messed up song or porn music, you sir, will not like me...unless it's funny."

"Trust me. It's none of those things."

I eye him still as I go over to the jukebox.

"What's the setlist?"

"It's the first one. I made it easy for you."

I hit the button and the track begins to play. Upon hearing that first blaring note, I recognize this song and smack my face for falling for this.

[What's New Pussycat by Tom Jones begins to play]

"Oh, you cheeky fartknocker..."

He laughs and I sit back down.

 _" What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...! "_

"I hate you so much right now."

"You know you love me."

 _" Pussycat, Pussycat, I've got flowers. And lots of hours. To spend with you. So go and powder your cute little pussycat nose! Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you. Yes, I do! You and your pussycat nose! "_

"Hey, I find this song offensive!"

Shouts a dog from the other end of the bar. Grillby responds with the threat of being hosed with water.

"Fuck off, I worked hard on this bit. If you don't like it, then leave."

The dog grumbles and drowns its snout in its mug of beer.

 _" What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...! "_

I hide in my hands and pray to become invisible, all the while Grillby can't get enough of this.

 _" Pussycat, Pussycat, you're so thrilling. And I'm so willing. To care for you. So go and make up your cute little pussycat eyes! Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you. Yes, I do! You and your pussycat eyes! "_

"Come on, pussycat. It's not that bad."

"I don't know which I want to do more. Kick your ass or applaud you."

 _" What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What's new, Pussycat? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...! "_

"When is this over?"

"Relax. It's only a two-minute long song."

"Longest two minutes of my life."

 _" Pussycat, Pussycat, you're delicious. And if my wishes. Can all come true. I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips! Pussycat, Pussycat, I love you. Yes, I do! You and your pussycat lips! (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!) You and your pussycat eyes! (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!) You and your pussycat...nose! "_

The song fades out and I stare at the smirking man of fire before me.

"Well? Did I pick your tune or what?"

I feel on the verge of some emotion, but whether it's good or bad I can't tell yet.

"Um...You okay?"

"...Let me have a drink and I'll let you know."

"Alright. What'll it be?"

"Just ice water."

Now he's the one eyeing me as he does as requested. He hands me the glass and I drink deep of it, half is gone by the time I set it down.

"So...?"

I take a slow inhale through the nose and calmly exhale the same way.

"Grillby, my dude..."

"Yes?"

I suddenly yank him by the tie and pull him down to me.

"You are so lucky I like you, ya flaming dork."

He blinks a few times then grins.

"You got me again, pussycat."

"You make it easy, sir."

I let him go and take my glass again.

"And my name is Lynsie."

I drink in smug satisfaction as he readjusts his glasses.

"Whatever you say..."

He pokes my nose.

"Pussycat."

I mock purr and it gets him to flair a slight blush.

"That's checkmate, flame-boy."

"Oh, pussycat...I have yet begun to play with you."

I smirk.

"Bring it on. But first...A refill, please? And maybe a basket of those onion rings."

[Thirty minutes, two baskets of beer-battered onion rings, and a very tall glass of spiked fruit punch later]

[What's New Pussycat by Tom Jones begins to play for the fifth time in a row]

"See, hotness...here's the thing about when 'What's new pussycat' plays over and over and over and over and over again."

I'm in a giddy mood and been cracking Grillby up since my blood alcohol level went higher than zero.

"Do tell, pussycat."

"Okay...The second time it plays, your immediate thought is not 'Hey! Someone's playing Whats's new pussycat again'. No. It's 'Hey...What's new pussycat is a lot LONGER than I first thought...and it has like...a dip in the middle'. You know how some songs have a dip? Where it dips out and you think it's over, but then it suddenly kicks up again?"

"Sounds familiar."

"Then you get where I'm going. So...The third time it plays, your thinking 'Maybe someone's playing What's New Pussycat again'. The FOURTH time it plays your thinking...'WOAH! Someone just played What's new pussycat FOUR times!'. Or at least...'Someone played it twice, but its really long song.'."

The bar itself is not in a good mood even if Grillby and I are. The song is getting on people's nerves. MOST people have gotten wind as to what's going on. The silly drunk girl can't hold her liquor and is acting a fool. And management is getting his kicks out of it too, so they know Grillby won't stop me. Which, for one patron, is really shitty. A butt-ugly fish monster sits at the far left end of the bar, a glass of scotch shaking in his fin-like hand and there's this look on his face like he just got his thirty-day chip from anger management. And he's staring hard into the glass to keep calm.

"Now...The FIFTH time is the kicker."

"You mean this one?"

"Yeah. Just look around for a moment."

Now we're watching the entire bar at this point and the fifth play fades out. It's dead quiet. There is thick anticipation that it was the last play or a different song will come on instead. And then, I don't know if you know this, but the song begins very suddenly with a very loud blaring sound.

 _" What's new, Pussycat?... "_

"GOOOOODDAMMIT!"

The guy loses it. He pounds on the table and flings his glass at the jukebox. It's a fantastic reaction! But one that earns him the wrath Grillby, who allows the guy to stay if he pays a fee. After all, nearly ten minutes of the same song can drive people crazy. And that's understandable. Even to me in my dizzy state of mind. Which is why I did something evil. When I was first up at the jukebox and punching in the "What's new pussycat"s, I punched in about six and added one "It's not unusual"...then more pussycats. So after six "What's new pussycat"s in a row...suddenly...

[It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones begins to play]

 _" It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual to have fun with anyone. But when I see you hanging about with anyone. It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die. "_

Sighs of relief sweep through the bar. People are ECSTATIC! It was like the liberation of Monsters from the Underground. So much joy unleashed by one little action.

 _" It's not unusual to go out at any time. But when I see you out and about it's such a crime. If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone. It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say. You'll find it happens all the time. Love will never do. What you want it to. Why can't this crazy love be mine? "_

Someone somewhere must have once wondered..."Can you make grown men and women weep tears of joy by playing Tom Jones'-It's not unusual"? And the answer is...YES. You can. As long as it's proceeded by a bunch of "What's New Pussycat"s.

 _" It's not unusual to be mad with anyone. It's not unusual to be sad with anyone. But if I ever find that you've changed at any time. It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you. Whoa, whoa, whoa... "_

Ah, how the joy on those normally depressed faces is something to behold. And oh how evil I am in giggling of the soon to be made rage. The song fades out...it's dead quiet...and then...

 _" What's new, Pussycat?... "_

The bar goes fucking insane! No one could handle it! Not one soul. I, myself, end up laughing so hard that I fall off the stool and hit my head on the foot bar, still laughing. And it didn't help that Grillby was indifferent, snickering to himself finding the chaos hilarious. It doesn't last very long though. Someone unplugs the jukebox and restores the peace once more. Probably for the best, I had six more pussycats's lined up to play. Had that been allowed to happen a riot might have started. No one needs that.

"You okay, pussycat?"

I settle down and climb back onto my stool, all be it a bit a tad shakily.

"I'm fine...Though I got a question...Were you always red?"

"No, dear. You just have some blood over your eyes."

"Oh...Grillby...I feel sleepy..."

"Okay, no more punch for you."

Grillby uses a washcloth to wipe away the blood trickling down my face and, upon locating the open gash, seals it with some lite cauterization using his magic. That probably would've hurt if I could feel pain right now.

"Pussycat, tell me how many fingers you see."

I try to focus on his hand and it's a little hard.

"Ummm...Is it four?"

He sighs in relief.

"Good. You're not too messed up. Thought you had a concussion."

"So...Is it cool to nap for a little bit?"

"Only after you drink this whole glass of water."

He puts a glass in front of me and drops two tablets into it that makes the water he pours in churn.

"Why is it bubbling? I don't like seltzer water."

"The bubbles will help you sober up. We can't have you hurting yourself, can we? Plus, I don't want your housemates getting on my case about any of this."

"Okay."

My initial grasp of the glass is flimsy, but messed brains will do that, yet I get it and begin drinking.

"You wanna know something, hunky hot-man..."

"What's that, pussycat?"

"You are an amazing person. You live in his cold place and open this bar to every sad face willing to cast aside their mean spirits for spirits of another kind. You put up with a lot of nonsense, a good bit came from me today, and I'm sorry about that."

He seems shocked by my words as I pause to drink.

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I'm not done. You have been nothing but nice to me. And doing that isn't easy in this world we live in. Since meeting you, you've shown me more kindness than I got from my own family, and this is only our second meeting. Heh, how pathetic is that? I fell into the Underground trying to die, only to end up wanting to live because of the few that showed me any decency. And for that, I give you my thanks."

He and a few in earshot stop doing what they're doing as my sad tone is far from the sweet they know.

"Pussycat?"

I guzzle down the rest of the glass and sigh.

"I don't know if it was the punch or I'm just in a weird mood. I'm probably making things awkward. No one wants to hear someone ramble about lame junk when at a bar. This is a place people go to forget things. I know I've got a lot I want to forget. Like the three or four times I ran away from home but never had a plan and always had the cops take me back. Or the time I cussed out my grandma because I thought she lost my dog when it turned out my mom had dumped the pup at a shelter and told me it escaped. Or the suicide attempts..."

"Attempts?"

"Oh yeah, there was more than one. Hard to believe, but I'm a very sad person. No, that's being too nice. Depressed is more accurate. 90% of the smiles you see me do are fake. Just part of the mask I wear to hide how truly miserable I really am."

I put my head on the bar before I talk myself into crying.

"God, I hate myself. I'm a sad pathetic mess."

The feel of Grillby's hand petting my head gets to me.

"Shhhhh...No more talk, pussycat. Take it easy and sleep this off. You'll feel better soon."

"Why are you so kind to me? Don't you gain more if I sink deeper into this pit of despair?"

Hinting at if I die, be it by someone else or I kill myself, they all get the last soul needed to be free.

"Call me selfish. But I'd rather have you alive and here then deal with the unknowns of someplace I've never been."

I don't know if he's being true or merely pitying me, but I like the things he says. He makes me smile.

"And if you were gone, I'd have no one to play with. You don't want to leave me all alone, do you, pussycat?"

I sit up straight and rub my wet eyes.

"No, I don't want to do that. Thank you, Grillz."

"Think nothing of it."

"No...No, you deserve a little something special for putting up with me."

"Really, you don't have to do..."

I don't let him finish. While he speaks, I stand on the stool brace pegs and grab him, pulling him into a full-on smash face kiss. The bar is shocked. Drinks fall from hands and jaws hit the floor. Grillby himself is wide-eyed with disheveled glasses and his hair of flames burns bright as it grows upwards. I know I'm not the best kisser, only did it once and I don't count stupid kid shit, so I let this last as long as the point I want to be made. Though when I start to pull away, I swear he moves closer to prevent the contact from ceasing, but I fall back on my stool so who really knows.

"That, my fine fiery fellow, is your reward and yours alone. My first kiss. Take good care of it, Hottie."

Not sure if the drinks are getting to me or the heat from him did something, but my eyes lull back and my unconscious head hits the bar.

Grillby, on his end, blinks with an uncertainty that such a thing even happened and fixes his glasses while his inferno of hair cools down to a less hazardous size.

"Did...Did she really just do what I think just happened?"

Red Bird, one of the few females that come to the bar and who sits near Ugly Fish, looks at him in a similar state of disbelief.

"If you mean when she basically mouth raped you? Yeah, that happened."

"Dude! You are so gonna get laid!"

Punk Hamster chiming in with his two cents worth of remarks and raises his glass in cheer.

"If you ask me, you can do better, Grillby. After all, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Don't take the first one that bites your hook. You get a lot more if you use a net if you know what I mean."

Ugly Fish trying to give advice even though no one has ever seen him with anyone ever.

"Leave the guy alone. One drunk kiss doesn't mean anything. You lot heard everything. She was out of it. No one is who they really are when shitfaced. And that girl was out of her mind."

So speaks Big Mouth as he gobbles his platter of fried chicken.

"I don't know about that...The way I see it, the drunker a person gets, the more honest they are. And by the way she was going, she couldn't have been more honest than had she ripped her soul out and handed it over to him. Whether or not the kiss was something based on any real feeling or just a tipsy spur of the moment thing, that's anyone's guess. But hey, that's just this silly gal's opinion."

Drunk Bun or Crazy Bun (depends on who's asking) is another female regular and a notorious flirt. She preys on new males and the extremely intoxicated, using them to get money or other things. She knows her craft well, so much of what she says carries weight to it when not being a naughty bitch. Though much of the males in the pub try disregarding her words while others defend them. For Grillby, all the chatter goes in one ear and out the other. While not having skin, he could still feel the sensation of another heat linger on him. It was colder than his natural temperature yet warm enough to distinguish. It was good. This warmth. It made his soul burn. He liked it. He wanted more. And that scared him.

[Two and a half hours later]

Like normal, the time for the lunch rush rolled around and like clockwork, Sans made his way to Grillby's to grab a quick bite and get Papyrus off his back by checking in on their "pet". Remembering what happened the first time he found her at the bar, the skeleton was already imagining the human to be all giggles and making an ass out of herself while Grillby perved out. Honestly, he couldn't for the life of him understand why Grillby of all people would look at the human that way. For one thing, SHE IS A FREAKING HUMAN! Humans and Monsters don't mix. Never had. Never will. The only thing even coming close to something like that were old tales that became twisted after the war, the original stories lost long ago to time. So to see his buddy cutting these heated glances at a human just made his nonexistent stomach want to hurl for days. So when he opened the bar door and made his way inside, seeing the human passed out at the bar while the pub itself was normal, it had him feeling more at ease.

"Hiya, Sansy~...Why don't you come sit with me for once? I can warm those bones of your better than any jacket could~."

Drunk Bun making her move early means she's wanting something.

"maybe next time. heh...try again when pigs learn to fly."

She snickers.

"Worth a shot. By the way, that girl you and your brother left here has been very interesting."

That got his attention.

"ya don't say. how so?"

"Ah ah ah...If you want details you're going to have to pay a small fee~."

"*scoff* nice try. but i ain't shelling out any more gold your way. hell, more than half my debt is from when you were leading me on."

"It's not my fault you made it so easy."

He growls.

"arrogant bitch."

"Oooh, that's going to cost you. Guess you'll never know about what happened. Such a shame."

He scoffs and heads to the bar and takes his seat on the right of the human.

"sup, grillby. the usual and a thing of fries."

"Sure."

Sans watches Grillby go about his usual bartending duties but something feels off.

"you okay there? ya seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine."

Grillby not being chatty? Now that isn't normal.

"did she do something stupid? *sigh* damn girl. can't trust ya to behave any damn place."

"She is fine. I am fine. Nothing happened."

Red flag warnings were coming up on his radar. But he needed more clues.

"so...what happened with her anyway?"

"Not much. She got a bit tipsy, had some fun, bumped her head, and has been taking a nap ever since."

"anything serious?"

"A small cut. It's been dealt with."

There's this strange tension coming off the fire elemental and he couldn't think of why.

"ya sure you're okay? you can take a break if ya need one. my shit can wait."

Grillby pauses for a moment.

"grillz?"

"Sans...Can you watch the bar for a moment?"

This was odd. But a doable request.

"sure...take your time."

Grillby puts everything down and exits the bar using the door to his living space. Makes things really easy when your house is also part of the place where you work. Time ticks away slowly as Sans taps on the bar. None of these mooks would dare pull something while Grillby was gone. The cameras saw to that. Yet as more time passed, it made Sans question as to what got Grillby all bothered to be gone so long in the first place. He could ask around the bar, but no one really could stand him, so he doubted anyone would be truthful. So he goes with a more obvious source, one that won't ask for money, and pokes the human.

"hey. kiddo. wake up."

She wriggles a little but that's it.

"lynsie. come on. quit being a bitch and wake up."

She lazily opens one eye, looks at him, and then goes back to sleep.

"ya lazy piece of shit. *pause* whoa...sounded like pap for a sec. *shivers*"

He is about to attempt waking her again when the front door opens and someone nobody recognizes walks in. This orange cat-like monster that looks to be in his late teens walks in with a lit cigarette in his mouth. The punk wears a black and red trimmed fast food uniform, complete with a small hat with the letter M on it. He slinks his way up to the bar and looks around for a second before taking a puff.

"Man...And I thought my service sucked."

Sans snarled and was about to give this asshole a piece of his mind when someone else beat him to it.

"It would be wise not to piss off someone you want to get food from. You never know what you'll get."

The sleepy tone of the human caught Sans's ear and the cat didn't seem to like her words.

"Preaching to the wrong choir, babe. And unless you work here..."

He takes a long drag of the cigarette before snuffing it out on the woman's exposed wrist, making her come alive with a raging roar.

"Keep your mouth shut."

"Son of a bitch! You wanna go, prick?! Because I'll beat you so bad you'll look like something you shit into the litter box!"

All the cat does is smirk.

"I don't see it. You're just like everybody else. Why does he like you?"

"The fuck does that mean?"

The sound of a shutting door gets the attention from all the patrons and Grillby resumes his place behind the bar. Not wanting trouble, the human yields but rumbles low with seething spite and the sting of pain. Grillby takes note of this but follows with his job.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"My pussy of a boss is trying to suck up to all us employees by paying for lunch. So we low-level schmoes heard you make decent grub. Can you handle a large order?"

Grillby glares but remains professional.

"Try me."

The cat chuckles and pulls out a notepad, flipping it open.

"Hope you got a good memory. If it helps, they're all sandwiches. *coughs* One burrata and marinated cherry tomato sandwich, but only with green tomato. Two porchetta sandwiches with marinated onions and salsa verde, one with white onion and one with regular salsa. One pecorino parsley and anchovy sandwich, extra anchovy. Three braised brisket burgers with pimento cheese, one with cheddar, one with swiss. Two smoked gouda and apple butter sandwiches, both want normal butter. One soft shell crab sandwich with slaw, make sure it's the blue kind. And lastly, two pork schnitzel sandwiches."

The cat closes the notepad.

"You got all that, bub?"

Grillby folds his arms at the smug cat.

"One burrata and marinated cherry tomato sandwich, but only with green tomato. Two porchetta sandwiches with marinated onions and salsa verde, one with white onion and one with regular salsa. One pecorino parsley and anchovy sandwich, extra anchovy. Three braised brisket burgers with pimento cheese, one with cheddar, one with swiss. Two smoked gouda and apple butter sandwiches, both want normal butter. One soft shell crab sandwich with slaw, make sure it's the blue kind. And lastly, two pork schnitzel sandwiches."

Grillby's smirk makes the cat sneer.

"Get to it then, old man. Unless you don't want to get paid."

"Tell me, boy. Which part of that order is yours?"

"I ain't stupid enough to tell you that."

"Heh...You're lucky I pride my work."

Grillby gets to work but he makes sure to annoy this punk however he can. First, he brings Sans his order. Then he tends to the burn on the human's wrist and gives her a look that says he is up to something. Then he refills everyone's glass and snacks. Only after all that does he go to the kitchen and starts working on this douchebag's order. During the wait, Sans remembers what he was doing before this schmuck showed up.

"hey, kiddo."

"Hm?"

"did anything happen after we left ya here?"

"Like what?"

"i dunno. just anything really."

She looks up in thought for a moment.

"Well...Grillby tricked me into playing a song that embarrassed me."

"oh yeah? what song is that?"

"It's called What's New Pussycat."

That got the skeleton chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"so...that all?"

"All that I can recall right now. That song just keeps repeating over and over in my head."

He figured as much. Her and booze don't mix. But maybe she had a witness.

"did your bro see anything?"

"Him? Don't know. Haven't heard a peep from him all day. He likes to be choosy about when he speaks."

"how convenient."

"What's with the questions? Did something happen?"

He shrugs.

"don't know. just making sure ya didn't do anything dumb."

She swirls her water a bit.

"Lord, I hope not."

"you and me both."

She shoots him a strange look.

"what?"

"Nothing. Just...still getting used to seeing you drink mustard."

"heheh...it beats drinking ketchup, that's for sure."

"I'll drink to that."

She drinks and he does so too. Grillby doesn't make himself known for quite some time. The annoying cat bounces his leg impatiently in his seat by the door. He wanted out of this place as soon as possible. When Grillby finally comes back out, he's carrying two large paper bags stuffed with the food.

"Here's your order. I hope you choke on it."

The cat gets up and comes back to the bar.

"Not so fast. I have to make sure you did it all right."

Grillby glares daggers at the insult. He's a man of class and skill, he'll be damned if some punk slings mud at his good name. One by one, the cat unwraps and looks over each individual order.

"Good news, old man...Looks like you're getting paid. Congratulations. How much do I owe you?"

"For the food? 2,000G. For your behavior? You can get your ass out of my bar and never come back."

"You serious?"

"The next time your boss sends someone over here for food, make sure it isn't you."

The cat scoffs and throws the gold at Grillby.

"No skin off my nose about that, old man."

The bar is dead silent and gets chilly when Grillby removes his glasses.

"Little boy...You are going to regret that."

"Yeah, right."

The cat aims to take the bags but doesn't get to. Grillby punches him in the face and hops the bar while the cat flies. Patrons watch as Grillby proceeds to beat on the cat with volleys of punches and slams of his face onto tabletops. Only when Grillby is satisfied with the level of violence done to the cat does he toss the lout out of the bar and then does the same with the food.

"If I ever see your face in this town again, your boss is going to have to set up interviews to replace you!"

Grillby slams the bar's door and tries to calm down so that his flames don't set the building on fire...again. The bar slowly begins applauding Grillby on an ass-kicking well deserved and he smiles before returning to the bar to do what he enjoys.

"That was one hell of a beat down. Most impressive, sir."

The human comments.

"Yeah, well...He was some jackass that needed to be taught an important lesson."

"and what lesson is that?"

"Never piss me off. Honestly...people like that is why I left Hotland."

"Hotland?"

The human questions.

"it's the section of the underground past waterfall."

"Oh. Any more places I'm unaware of?"

"nah. only place past there is the capital and that's it. the barrier pretty much engulfed the entire mountain. so the underground encompasses that space. at least, as much as was dug out."

"So there are four areas of the Underground? Neat."

"and you're not going anywhere near the other two. understood?"

"Whatever you say, dad."

Sans punches her in the arm and she snickers.

"What's wrong? Did that rub your funny bone the wrong way?"

"shut up and drink your water, lightweight."

"Hey, this is damn good water. My compliments to the man behind the bar."

She smiles at Grillby and he, surprisingly, avoids eye contact with her while waving back.

"No need, pussycat. But...thank you."

She didn't seem to notice this change but Sans did.

"So how long are you gonna be on break for, Sansy-boy?"

"don't call me that. and i still got time."

"Good. Because I thought of some messed up jokes and need your insight if they're any good."

"flattery doesn't help ya, kiddo. but go on. give me your best shot."

"Very well...What's the difference between a pregnant woman and a light bulb?"

Sans thinks for a moment.

"i dunno. what's the difference?"

"You can unscrew the light bulb."

The condiment bottle slips from his hand in shock and Punk Hamster busts out laughing.

"Hahaha...It's so true!"

"I got another one...What do a woman and a bar have in common?"

"What?"

"Liquor in the front and poker in the back."

Punk Hamster pounds on the bar in his later and a few more start to chuckle in.

"This one is for the ladies...What do you call the useless piece of skin on a dick? ...The man."

Red Bird stifles a laugh but Drunk Bun cheers.

"Girl's got talent!"

"Okay, this one's really innocent. What's long, hard, and full of semen?"

There's a pause as things build.

"A submarine."

Grillby chuckles and she points to him.

"Busted! You were thinking naughty!"

"N-No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were~."

"I was not!"

"Dude, it's fine. That's how that joke works. I take it as a compliment. Alright, I got one more and it's in a story format. *ahem* So a man with a tickle in his throat..."

[Ten minutes later]

"And then...*giggles* then the donkey looks him straight in the eye, and without missing a beat, says...purple hat!"

The bar is set into waves of laughter from the filthy jokes that come out of the human's mouth. She suddenly has such the potty mouth. It's actually pretty damn funny. Dirty joke after dirty joke rolls off her tongue with little care as to who it might offend. Funny enough, Sans found this almost charming. Nothing was quite as alluring as someone with a great sense of humor. But at the same time, this was the human! He can't have feelings of any level for the human. The very idea made him sick and yet sick in an almost okay way. Argh! The confusion!

"Nickel for your thoughts, bone-boy?

"huh? wait, don't you mean a penny?"

"You look like something is on your mind. And I think your thoughts are worth more. So what's up?"

"eh, it's nothing."

"Thinking about the stuff from last night?"

"maybe."

He was lying. Like he'd tell her what he was really thinking.

"Crazy shit, man. Hard to believe any of it's real. I mean...Wow."

"is it really that hard to believe? after all, you are sitting in a bar with people you never thought were real either. so finding out some nutty shit like time and space are warped in a freaky cosmic way down here can't be all that hard to grasp when magic is also all over the place."

"You know...That's not even the part that weirds me out."

"then what does?"

"The part where instead of me, some little kid was supposed to be here. I mean...I like to think I'm doing okay down here and I'm an adult. I can't imagine a kid lasting an hour here."

"heh...you'd be surprised by just how tough that kid was."

During their talk last night, Sans went into some length about what he knew. Mentioning Frisk and timelines, but only telling her so much. He didn't once mention how Frisk would either save all the monsters or slaughter them. He didn't mention how many times time suddenly stopped and rewinded. How many times he saw the people around him turn to dust. How many times he fought this kid and in the end failed. How many times...he himself has died. There are just some things you don't tell anyone even if the other person seems willing to listen. Argh! Not this shit again! Stop being weird already!

"Whatever the case may be, be it a random anomalous phenomenon or even just a fluke the universe made because it wasn't paying attention...I'm glad."

That had him looking at her oddly contented smile.

"you're glad?"

"I am. I'm glad to be here. To have fallen down and was able to get back up. To have met Nanny. To have my bros. To know Pap and you..."

She continued on for a bit but sound ceased to be heard in his skull. The only sound he could hear was the one his soul made as it thud and thumped in his chest. This had to stop. It's too much. He had to go.

"thanks for the grub, grillz."

Sans put some gold on the bar and leaves his stool, making the human look at him funny.

"Break time over?"

"yep. if i don't get back, well...ya know how pap gets."

She nods her head and brings her attention to her glass.

"See you later, Sans."

She used his name and not that annoying one she teases him with. Why did this suddenly bug him?

"yeah...see ya later...lynsie."

He headed out the door before he could see her reaction. This felt awkward. It didn't make sense. All he knew was that he needed to get back to his post before Papyrus bitched a fit or something weird happened.

"Well...That felt weird."

Grillby refills her glass.

"You too? Like this strange tension was around him."

"He has to deal with a lot. The Royal Guard isn't all fun and games. Stress piles on and others don't help."

"I know that feeling. Like that douche-cat. What was his deal anyway?"

Grillby shrugs.

"Some monsters are just more of an asshole than others."

"I'm glad you aren't like that. Makes it easier to want to be here."

Grillby suppresses a blush that wanted to come to his face.

"So...How's your wrist?"

She looks at her wrist.

"I can still feel the sting. But you healed the damage away. No new scar for me today."

"Can't believe that little shit...Comes into my establishment...Harasses my people...Thinks he can disrespect me and my craft...Hope he likes that patch of burned off fur, the sniveling son of a whore!"

His rage increasing with each word made his flames burn hotter and brighter. Seeing the spooked faces of those at the bar, he straightens himself back into his calm professional demeanor and sighs to a calm.

"Forgive me. That was...That was just dumb."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. That creep was a huge ass-hat. He got everything he deserved. Which, I'm kinda hoping you did something to the food to really make him pay."

He mocks a scoff.

"Why, my dear pussycat...I am a man of the highest pride when it comes to my work. I would never knowingly serve trash to my customers."

"My sincererest of bads, good sir."

He motions her to lean in a bit and she does so, allowing him to whisper in her ear.

"But that boy is not my customer."

She smirks as he grins.

"Don't tell anyone. Okay, pussycat?"

"Ask me again and this time use my name."

"Very well..."

One of his hands comes up and firmly grabs the back of her head, gripping just a little strongly into her hair enough to make her wince soundlessly.

"You'll keep all of this just between us. Won't you...Lynsie~?"

His voice murmured her name in growl directly beside her ear, the distortion of a crackling fire that always accompanies his speech making it seem intimidating and intimate at the same time.

"Y-Yes."

Her voice came out meek and it made him release her. She just looks at him concerned after such actions. Did he frighten her? It wasn't his intent. He only thought a little roughness in his flirt would show her he was interested. He didn't mean to do the opposite. He only thought, well, he wasn't sure right now what he thought. That kiss stirred things in him. Hell, he had to soul-jerk the moment he was alone just to get under control again. Still, he may have overdone it and an apology was in order.

"Look...I...I didn't mean to..."

"Random question...Were those twelve sandwiches really worth 2000G?"

Whatever the thoughts going on in her head were, she clearly wasn't going to voice then as she changed the subject rather quickly. Grillby blinks for a moment as he remembered how to talk again.

"N-No. I overcharged him to piss him off. You really remember the amount and price?"

"The fucker put his cigarette out on my wrist, damn straight I'm gonna remember every detail. From that lame hat to his yellow eyes, to that twitch his nose made when he got annoyed. It's all in here."

She points to her head and it made him think.

"Tell me...Can you remember the entire order?"

She closed her eyes and he noticed her hand looked like it was typing words on her glass.

"One burrata and marinated cherry tomato sandwich, but only with green tomato. Two porchetta sandwiches with marinated onions and salsa verde, one with white onion and one with regular salsa. One pecorino parsley and anchovy sandwich, extra anchovy. Three braised brisket burgers with pimento cheese, one with cheddar, one with swiss. Two smoked gouda and apple butter sandwiches, both want normal butter. One soft shell crab sandwich with slaw, make sure it's the blue kind. And lastly, two pork schnitzel sandwiches."

His eyes widened.

"Oh don't look so surprised. If you can picture it, I used to work in the food industry."

"Really?"

"For one year, I worked the counter at a pizza chain. I took the orders, handled the phones, did the drive-thru window, everything apart from actually making the food. *pleasant sigh* I hated that job."

"Why only one year?"

"Family moved. But I was thinking about quitting anyway. Hard to want to work at a place that gave me more work than required, few hours, shit pay because of said few hours, and no help when the summer rush hit. Though, as bad as it was, I am proud knowing I worked hard and earned that award."

"You earned awards?"

"Just one. There was a company contest that had the other stores compete with each other for who could get the most donations for charity. During that time, one guy would always call once a week and order the same thing each time. He would then donate $100 dollars each time. My store won and that me a photo on the store's internet page, a certificate telling me I did good, and a small pin to put in my uniform's hat. I still have that uniform...well...Guess I don't since I'm here."

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just..."

"Yes?"

"Well...What would you think of the idea of working here?"

That made her almost spill her glass.

"You're offering me a job?"

"Nothing major. As you can see, the place is usually slow, so you wouldn't have to worry about insane rushes. Hell, rarely are there ever more than ten people here."

"If it's that slow, why offer me a job?"

"Just because it's slow and not a lot of people come in, doesn't mean those few don't keep me busy. It would make things a bit easier if someone could top off drinks or pass out snacks while I'm cooking. You know? Keep the mood going so they're more likely to keep ordering."

"Wow...Manipulation through hospitality. You're a genius."

He chuckles to himself.

"So? What do you say, pussycat?"

He hoped the pet name would make things more normal. Maybe have her forget that small incident from earlier.

"I don't know...Based on my current situation, whether or not I accept the offer means nothing. If anything, you'd have to take it up with my 'housemates'."

True. She was under the skeletons' thumbs since they were harboring her. Any decisions regarding the human had to be taken up with them first. No way around it.

"Fine. I'll talk with them when they come back to get you."

"Good luck with that."

"Are you saying you'd accept if they agree?"

"That depends. Will you be cool and not pull that creepy shit again?"

He knew he was too hopeful on her letting that slide.

"I was merely stepping up the level on our game. I thought you were ready for more...intense play."

She gives him a funny look.

"Part of our game? Really?"

All he could muster was a nervous grin. She eyes him for a while before finishing her glass.

"Okay. I'll buy that."

Maybe luck was looking his way.

"So...We're okay?"

"For now. But just so we're clear, when I am ready for that next level of play, I'll let you know."

He knew better than to press his luck any further. It wouldn't be in his best interest to question her.

"And how would you do that?"

But he is but a man. And playful curiosity tempted him too strongly to ignore.

"Trust me. You'll know."

Considering her drunken-self told him that was her first kiss, he figures her to have this cute naïve idea as to what intense things are. So he was even more curious as to how she would let him know.

"Care to give me an example? Just so I'd know for reference."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Don't be naughty."

"Come on. Try me. Just one little tease. That's all I'm asking."

"I don't want to in front of others."

Her cheeks began to redden and he was eating her shyness up.

"Would it help if I made them leave?"

"Stop teasing me."

"But you look so adorable."

"Oh my god! Will you both just fuck already?!"

Punk Hamster shouts, causing them both to glare at him with faces glowing in blush.

"What? It's not like we're not all thinking it. Be mad all you want. That don't make it any less true."

Grillby growls but stops when she gets off her stool and returns to the booth from whence she began. Even though it wasn't anything he had planned, Grillby felt some real progress was made, until this turd opened his yap. Now he could go over there and try to talk to her, tell her that moron is just wasted so she should ignore the remarks. But he opts to go about this differently. He'll leave her alone for now and focus on his work. Let her come to her own thoughts and see how it goes. And maybe, if she would let him later, perhaps they could mess around some more. After all, he had her for five more hours.


	14. Change

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

Time passes slowly in my little booth. People come and go. The warmth of the bar is relaxing. The smell of fried foods and the scent of liquors mix in a strangely pleasant way. It's rather soothing really. And it's what I need right now. I need some time alone. Things with Grillby got really awkward and I just need to distance myself to reset mentally. Funny...Since the chat with Sans, that word has new meaning for me. Hard to really think that before I popped in, there was a kid running around with the power to alter time, at least in reverse, doing random shit. Fucking insane in the membrane type shit. The more I try to wrap my head around it, the more questions arise that I only have myself to answer because Sans for some reason is tight-lipped on things even for a guy without lips! Argh! I'm working myself up for no fucking reason! Just gotta calm down. Close my eyes. Take some nice long deep cleansing breaths. And everything is going to be fine. Yeah. Everything is going...to be...just...fine...

 _[Ding-a-ling]_

 _My eyes blinked open at the sudden sound, one that my ears haven't picked up before. Seeing is a little on the hazy side, as for whatever reason, the bar is less lit than before. The only real source of illumination there is comes from the bar owner himself as he stands at the main door and, judging by the next sound I hear, has locked up for the night. That also explains the lack of other people in the building. The hell?_

"Uh...Did I miss something?"

 _That has Grillby turn his head and smirk._

"Oh, so you've decided to wake up now? Heh...You need to work on your timing, pussycat."

 _I rub my eyes._

"I was sleeping? I barely closed my eyes for a minute."

"Oh yeah, you've been out of it for a while. Everyone has left. Gone home as they tend to do when I close. This is my place after all. My home. They don't have to go back home once out this door, but they can't stay here forever either."

 _Something isn't right._

"What happened with Sans and Papyrus?"

"Those two?"

 _He pulls the blinds over the door's window before moving to do the same with the larger bay window._

"They came by hours ago while you were snoozing. Sans tried to wake you but Papyrus was all pissy for, well, when is he not? One thing leads to another, and they left you where you laid. Something along the lines of 'you were not sleeping under their roof anyway' was said, whatever that means. So, not wanting to throw a lady out into the cold, you'll be staying here for the night. Or...Perhaps longer?"

 _I look at him funny for that._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't take it the wrong way..."

 _His task done, he makes his way over to my booth. His fire casting a mystical purple glow everywhere._

"Just going off Papyrus's tone, your time as a 'house guest' didn't meet his level of standers. Sans could handle you easily. Hell, I honestly think you do the guy wonders. I haven't seen him smile so much in ages. But Papyrus...I think he's happy to have you out of his metaphorical hair."

"But...That both does and doesn't make any sense."

"Such is life in a nutshell."

"But..."

 _He puts his hands on the table and suddenly things feel warmer._

"Look...I'm not going to force you to stay here. You can try to bang at their door and hope that Sans takes pity on you. Or in the very least, Papyrus puts you in that shed of theirs. Your only other options are to stay at the Inn or leave town. And I think we both know none of that is something you'll do. For one, the Inn is pricey and the staff can easily enter your room while you sleep. Two, you don't look like someone that handles cold as well as I do. And lastly, I think you have more dignity than to beg for sanctuary in an unwelcoming home."

 _I sigh and mentally kick myself. I dicked around too much with those that were willing to help me and now I'm all alone. Great. Fucking great! This is all my fault. I have no one to blame but myself for this._

"Lynsie..."

 _My name and his hand on my own break me from my loathing thoughts._

"I think you'll enjoy being with me. That is...If you'll give me a chance?"

 _Why? Why do I find him so charming? Why do I feel so safe around him? Why am I mesmerized by his seer aura? Why am I so weak to fall for any of this?_

"Sure. Heh...What do I have to lose?"

 _Famous last words._

 _He smiles and gently takes me by the hand, helping me out of the booth. My legs must still be asleep because they give out and I crash into his chest. The heat. Lord, he is so hot, but in a good way. He exhibits expert control over his body's temperature unless he has to literally burn his point into an unruly patron, like a certain douche-cat. He holds me close and I end up clinging to his forearm with both arms, essentially hugging it to my chest. This heat. It calls to me. Begging my curiosity to explore. He quirks a fiery brow but doesn't complain, not even when I slide my fingers inside the sleeve of his dress shirt. My fingertips pass harmlessly through his flames and I'm entranced. Fascinating. I am fascinated by his body and the way it can feel so solid, like a corporeal form veiled in a hot rolling fire. The flames leave my fingers feeling tingly and I roll the fiery tendrils across my fingertips, stupidly forgetting that I'm holding onto his arm for a reason._

"Having fun?"

"Dude...You are so cool."

 _He chuckles in amusement, reaching with his free hand towards my face and cups my cheek to tilt it up towards him. I automatically freeze. His fire tingles even more on my face, almost like an electric spark rippling throughout my body. His flames dance along my skin, growing hotter yet not scalding._

"Grillby?"

"Is it wrong that I want to be selfish right now?"

 _Okay, brain, don't be dumb right now._

"That depends...How selfish are you wanting to be?"

 _He leans down, pressing his forehead to mine and locking eyes with me._

"Only a little bit. Nothing crazy. Would that be alright?"

 _I need some space to breathe. The air is so thick around Grillby right now that I can barely seem to keep from panting. I feel so confused. Is he just a natural flirt? Does flirt with other patrons when I'm not around? Is he ever like this with someone else? I shake my head and break away from him, not going very far due to still shitty wobbly legs, so I use the booth seat to hold myself up._

"What are we doing?"

"Is something wrong?"

 _He strides forward and I step backward until my back is literally against a wall. A purple glow washes over me as he looms above, planting a hand on either side of my head, effectively stopping my escape._

"This...This feels weird."

"Weird good or weird bad?"

"Just...weird."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Not really..."

 _I can't seem to make myself look at him directly, so I just end up staring at his tie._

"Is it because I'm a monster?"

"N-No! God, no. If anything that's a sweet bonus."

 _He grins and brings his head down to be beside mine._

"Have you ever been with someone?"

 _I shiver and he draws his head back._

"You've never been kissed, haven't you?"

"I kissed a boy once when I was a dumb kid. But I don't count it. We all do dumb shit when we're kids."

"But that wasn't a real kiss. What I asked was if you ever been truly kissed. To experience a sudden rush from simple contact as you share trust with someone else. Have you never really done that?"

 _I fold my arms and look at the floor. I feel like a fool for some reason. Like I'm less of a person._

"Would you like to be?"

"Like to be what?"

"Would you like to be kissed?"

 _I blink several times before looking at him in disbelief._

"W-What?"

 _He simply smiles warmly._

"You heard me."

"...Don't tease me. I'm not in the mood to be toyed with."

"Who said I'm lying? I want to kiss you."

"...Why?"

"Heh...Wow. Never thought I'd have to explain this to someone."

"I'm getting annoyed now."

 _He suddenly pulls me forward, using the surprise to drape my arms around his neck, his body going flush against mine. He feels even hotter now that we're lined up with each other and I'm turning bright red. His arms slide around me, one across my lower back and the other feeling the exposed skin on the back of my neck._

"I know it might seem strange. What with we barely knowing each other. But tell me where it says that someone can't develop feelings to someone else just after one meeting?"

 _I remain silent as I can't really counter that. I can't control how he feels. That's his choice. And apparently, he chooses to like me._

"Well?"

"...I guess that's fine."

 _I feel his fingers move under the bandanna and brush against the sensitive skin. My face flushes slightly at the feeling, his touch tingles pleasantly as he traces small designs in the flesh. It feels nice. So nice that I start to relax, resting my head on his shoulder and sighing calmly against his flames. Grillby chuckles, one of his arms tightening, pulling me closer to him._

"So...If I may ask again...Can I kiss you?"

 _It feels so close to what I'd call a lover's embrace. To feel this want and care from another person. I want this. I want to feel this more._

"Yes. You can..."

 _Grillby pulls my head back and before I even have a chance to ask what he's doing, he kisses me hard. Kissing a man made of literal fire is a new experience indeed. His face is as solid as his body, but his mouth is much hotter than the rest of his flames I've felt and is kind of steamy in terms of wet heat. His tongue is solid, for the most part, but it seems to have a wispy flame that's capable of curling and winding around my own, encasing it with heated tingling magic that steals my breath as it turns my body to jello. Luckily, Grillby has a solution for this and he pins me against the wall, one hand forcing my back to arch my chest to press against his. I'm freaking out internally, so much so that I'm certain that my heart is beating hard enough that he can feel the beating with ease._

 _God damn, he's hot!_

 _I know I'm the noob in all this, but I know when someone outclasses me by a huge margin. He is no doubt an expert kisser. His sharp mouth catches my bottom lip in a tender nibble and my fingers impulsively try to dig into his back. His flames are crackling and popping, a slight groan escapes him in one of his exhales that, oddly enough, sets my own heart on fire with desire. Who knew moans could be a turn on? He breaks the melding of our mouths to trail kisses along the side of my neck. I tilt my head, giving him better access and he smirks against my flesh. I grip the collar of his dress shirt with both hands, using it as a tether to reality as his every touch makes me feel dizzier and dizzier._

"You have no idea how much I want you."

 _This sultry burn in his voice has me shudder and a weak moan escapes me at the feel his sharp teeth grazing along my nape. This makes him look at me rather heatedly._

"Shall we take this inside? Say...to my bedroom~?"

 _I may be swooning over this burning hunk but I'm not that over the hill._

"Hmmm...I dunno. I think I need some more...convincing~."

 _He chuckles while pulling slightly out of our hold._

"Is that so? Well then...As your host, I will make sure to satisfy all your needs~."

 _Oh my god, what did I just unleash?_

 _One hand loosens his tie while the other begins to unbutton his dress shirt, all done as he never even takes his eyes off of my brightly blushing face. Once his tie is pulled loose, he slings it into the floor and shirt opens to reveal the body it dressed. I'm in awe. Somehow, he has a muscular definition beneath the flames dancing across the surface. I'm compelled to touch him. He merely smiles as my hand timidly reaches out to him, my fingertips tingling with the first touches before my whole palm rests on him. My fingers splay across his chest, feeling the hardened planes, dips, and divots of a man in prime shape._

"Just when I get used to you...You only get more interesting."

"Heh...Glad to hear it, pussycat. Feel free to partake of anything and everything on this menu."

 _He teases and honestly, I am very tempted to do so._

"You look unsure."

"I'm just...I don't know why, but I have this odd feeling like this is wrong."

"To be fair, it kind of is. Monsters and Humans being together has been the taboo for ages. But some rules are meant to be broken. The war is over, dear. So why fight these feelings when we can make love instead?"

 _He grabs my chin, his face so close to mine that his eyes take up most of my vision._

"What do you say, pussycat?"

"...That was both sweet and corny at the same time."

"God, you're cute."

 _He abruptly pulls our hips firmly against one another._

"That innocence...It makes my soul burn."

 _He grinds his pelvis into mine and I can feel a distinct firmness pressing against my thighs. Needless to say, the grin he has from seeing how wide my eyes get is massive._

"Careful, if you keep that look for too long it'll stay that way."

 _I don't get to make a remark as he captures my lips in a deeply heated kiss. Using that to his advantage, he slides his hands down to grip my ass before lifting me off the ground, getting between my legs, and pinning me to the wall with his body. This traps my hand on his chest and the other hooks around his neck for better support, though all it really does is smoosh our faces together even more. Man, this is so not like me. I would be voicing this to stop if he wasn't grinding harder against me and I shamefully like it. Damn him! Why is he so good?! I break the kiss and pant from the sheer heat of it all._

"Grillby..."

"Yes?"

 _That jagged smirk of his is one made knowing he has complete power over me. The air around him really is humid right now. I feel like I'm breathing in pure heat. I think I might even be sweating._

"Tell me, Lynsie...Speak to me what you desire."

 _He rolls his hips particularly hard and I lose it. Eyes lulling back as my jaw drops._

"Ffffffuck...I want you..."

 _There go the magic words he's been waiting for. He growls a moan and he bites into my neck hard._

"You're mine."

 _He burns possessively into my flesh and his fire begins to consume me. Pain engulfs my being._

"Grillby!"

"Mine...Now...And forever..."

[Crash]

My eyes shoot open with a startled gasp at the sudden abrupt sound. A beer mug had slipped off the dogs' poker table. My eyes dart all around. The bar is how I remembered it. Well lit, people in it, things being normal. Then that means the experience I just had was nothing more than just a dream. A very messed up dream. My body is still feeling the effects of it. I'm trembling, my breathing is rapid, and for some reason, my soul is threatening to come out while glowing a strange pink. I hide this glow behind my hands, feeling very exposed by its presence. What the fuck was that all about anyway? And why did it feel so real? Oh god, why did I like it? Wait, had I not woken up, would I have fucked dream Grillby? Does Grillby even have a dick? How would a Monster like him have sex anyway? It was probably just my head giving him a dick because that's what it guesses by just looking at him. Dude looks like a human but on fire, yeah, he has a dick. What the fuck is wrong with my subconsciousness?!

"Pussycat?"

I nearly leap out of the booth from Grillby's voice. The man finished cleaning the mess and is checking on my unusual behavior as any decent person would.

"Are you alright?"

He looks at me with concern and I try not to picture him as the same guy I just naughty dreamed about.

"*nervous* Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You don't look so hot?"

I dry swallow a lump in my throat. Flashes of that dream coat him in my eyes. God, he's so fucking hot!

"I...I had a weird dream...I'm just...I..."

I can't seem to get the words out.

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare if it's got you this shaken. Why don't I bring you something to drink. Sipping on something tends to have a calming effect."

I nod my head and he leaves me. I sneak a peek behind my hands, the glow is still there and I don't know for how much longer it will last. I'm so uncomfortable and warm. How long was I sleeping? Will Sans and Papyrus be coming soon? God, I've never wanted to go home more in my life. He returns with, surprisingly, a coffee mug that contains soda.

"I hope this helps."

I just stare into the bubbling mug.

"I hope so too."

I wait for him to leave so I can grab the mug without him seeing this glow, but for some damn reason he is just standing there and watching me.

"Is this a new form of drinking? Stare at it long enough and it will go into you?"

"I'll drink it. I just...have things on my mind..."

"What kind of things?"

"Just...things..."

I refuse to take my eyes off the mug. I fear looking at him will only make this weirdness increase. Grillby sighs and rubs his forehead in thought of his own.

"Look...Is this because what that idiot said? Don't let some drunk's ramblings get to you."

"That's not it."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me."

"Because."

"Because why? Talk to me. I can help."

"Stop it."

"Pussycat?"

"Leave me alone!"

I didn't mean to snap at him. But at this point, I'm frightened. The glow is getting stronger and I can feel my soul pushing against my hands, trying to force its way out. Grillby on his end did not like this.

"What's with you? Why are you acting like this? Why won't you just...look..."

His words taper off in confusion as the glow becomes noticeable to him, my hands not being able to hide it as well anymore.

"Lynsie?"

Hearing my name leave him sets off something in my soul and it pushes harder to come out. I'm now clawing my fingers into my chest just to keep this shield I'm making from coming undone.

"Okay...*wince* This is starting to hurt now..."

Putting two and two together, Grillby's eyes widen and he sits beside me, trying to use his natural light to hide mine. Meanwhile, my brain is having a freaking panic attack because the hot guy that caused all this is now pulling me against his side and has his arms around me to add his own weight to my efforts.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh...You need to calm down. I'll talk you through this. I just need you to trust me."

I know why he's doing this. The monsters in the bar don't know what a human looks like, that's the good news. The bad news is, they know what a human soul looks like. And if this baby were to be spotted shining like the freaking sun, well, I can kiss my ass goodbye as I'd be a dead human for sure.

"W-What do I do?"

I try to keep my voice down, though gritting my teeth in pain isn't helping much.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Do it."

I'm a bit reluctant as I know how my head works. It tends to go wild with imagination when able to not focus on the real world. But I can't fight this on my own. I do as told.

"Now what?"

"You need to think sad thoughts. The more painful the better."

"...Why?"

"I'll explain after we get your soul under control. Now please..."

"Okay."

I think back. Way back into my memory. I know a particularly sad point to look for. I like to think everyone can remember the first time they felt certain emotions. For me, I remember the first time I knew sadness...it was also the first time I knew of death.

I was but a child of age five. Mom was enrolling my brother and me into school. I wasn't excited about that. It was late, my brother came running into the house screaming for mom over and over with something in his hands. While coming back home, he spotted something white in dark grass and when he got closer it turned out to be a newborn kitten. Poor thing, couldn't be more than maybe an hour or two old and the poor baby was, unfortunately, being swarmed by ants. Not wanting to leave this creature to die, since the mom was nowhere, he rushed it home and mom was able to wash off the attacking bugs. The cries it made, strong and loud with life. We named the kitten Fate, calling it a blessing that it was able to escape such a twist in its luck. We made a makeshift bed for it out of a laundry basket, stuffed it with a thick blanket and a hot water bottle to have it simulate being with a living cat. I recall mom feeding it for a long time before she made us go to bed. By morning, the kitten was still with us. Mom fed it as she did us. The thought of this kitten joining our family made my day. Not even the school junk damped my mood. But of course you can't bring a kitten with you to school, so we left Fate with our grandparents until we got back. I remember so clearly petting that sweet little baby and wishing it pleasant dreams. Time passes quickly in the mind of a child. I don't remember the school part of this day at all. But when we came back to their house, the first thing I did was run to that kitten as fast as I could. I was so happy to see it. I picked it up...and it wasn't moving. I held it close...and I didn't feel it breathing. I remember the tears started to fall before I tried calling for help. I went to my Nana and the words left me without thinking. "Fate's dead!" I had never known of death. To this day, I still have no clue how I knew what it was. But I knew it. Mom tried to console me. It didn't work. When dad came home from work, we placed Fate in a perfume box and buried him directly under what at the time was our parents' bedroom window. In time, that became my room when dad added another room to the house so my brother and I didn't share a room. I would whisper to that window each night and tell Fate that I missed them. We may have only had Fate for less than a day, but that kitten left a huge impact on my heart. Time kept going. Mom and Dad split up. We lost the house and moved in with the grandparents. But we lived in the same neighborhood so I was always able to visit Fate. Even when I was a teen and the house came down, I would still visit the grave site. But then...After grandpa died, Nana lost her home too. We all had to move and we moved so far away too, another part of the state. I never got to say goodbye. I've lost Fate all over again. It hurts so much!

"Shhhhhh...It's okay, pussycat...It's okay...You're okay..."

Grillby's voice is so soft. But hearing it turns my senses back on and I realize what's happening. I am clinging to this man and sobbing into his shoulder like a baby. For the most part, his clothes protect him from my tears. But as more soak him, the liquid sadness starts to seep deeper, barely touching him and making the faintest sizzling sound as it evaporates. I let him go and use the bandanna to wipe my face.

"Sorry...*sniffle* Got lost in the memory. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He shakes his head with a smile.

"What? This? No, you didn't hurt me. I barely felt anything really. It would take a lot more than some tears to put me out."

I sigh with relief and his smile grows.

"Awww...You do care."

I want to smack him and yet I just smile.

"Yeah...I do."

He sort of freezes up at that and I try to calm down from all this zaniness. I hate emotional roller coasters. Up, down, up, down, loop, twist, loop, twist...Too much! Makes my head hurt. I finally take a drink from the mug and am happy that it isn't flat. What makes me feel even better is that, when I finally notice it, my soul has returned to stay in my body and the glow is gone. I guess, now that I'm okay, it's time to make things super awkward.

"So...Is it alright to ask what just happened?"

That little question seems to have his face burning a slightly brighter shade of color.

"Um..."

He rubs the back of his head bashfully and now I'm uncertain I even want to know anymore.

"Uh...Before I say anything, I need to ask you something."

"Okay...?"

"Your mom, or the person you called mom...Was that...?"

"Dude, chill. That wasn't my birth mom on the phone. It was my adoptive monster mom. We live in the Ruins and she likes it that I call her on the regular."

That seems to take some load off him.

"Okay...Makes a bit more sense now."

His hands tap on his legs a bit. The poor guy acts like he's about to give me "the talk" to a kid.

"Alright...um...You know how sometimes when you feel certain emotions, your soul kind of reacts with it?"

Wait what?

"Maybe?"

Good god, do not tell me he is giving me "the talk".

"Well...*heavy sigh* When a mommy and daddy really love each other..."

I just cough into a fit of giggles at the sudden twist that went and he laughs along with me.

"Ah man...You should see the look on your face..."

"Dude, I'm looking at you and thinking 'he is not about to say what I think he is'. And then you say that...*snickering* Fucking epic..."

I drink some more as he too settles down.

"*sigh* That was nice...Either way, the reason your soul went all crazy was because you were aroused."

Soda shoots out of my mouth like a fireman's hose. Lucky for Grillby this wasn't aimed at him.

"What the fuck?!"

My reaction only has him laughing even harder than before and now I'm not happy. It takes him a moment to notice the "I'm going to dump this cup on you" look I have and he promptly regains himself.

"Heh...It was a joke?"

My stare only increases in strength.

"Okay, okay...I overstepped there. I admit that was completely stupid and that is not something to tease around like it's no big deal."

"Thank you."

"However..."

Oh my god, what now?

"That overwhelming surge of feeling in your soul was because of strong emotion. It happens quite commonly for us monsters. I don't know about how your kind works when it comes to things like this..."

"Believe me, this is all new to me. I think it's because there's magic down here. The exposure is awakening long dormant things in my body's genetic code. Epigenetics, I think that's what it's called."

"What's that?"

"Epigenetics is the study of changes in organisms caused by modification of gene expression rather than alteration of the genetic code itself. In simple terms, let's say your DNA is like your bar menu, with all those options to pick from. But to make you the you that you are, some of those options are locked behind a restricted VIP program. Now, under certain conditions, like a limited time special event, some of these options can unlock. It happens a lot with some domesticated animals. Some farm pigs after getting loose will become hairier, grow tusks, and get aggressive like normal wild hogs."

"Huh. So, since humans haven't had magic, their expression involving it became 'locked'?"

"Exactly. And since I've been here where magic is bountiful, this part has 'unlocked'."

"I suppose that makes sense. Explains why you didn't know how to handle that surge."

"Is something like that really so common?"

"Mostly among those that hit puberty, what with hormones going crazy and stuff like that. Adults can have it too, but it's usually for...certain reasons."

I really don't want to know what that means.

"Now I don't know what caused you to have such feelings. Maybe something you dreamed about...?"

Knowing my mind will start thinking of smoking hot dream Grillby, I slam my face to the table and hide the blush of shame coming to me.

"Um...Pussycat?"

"I don't want to talk about it. In fact..."

I slide the mug over to him.

"I would consider this a huge favor and would owe you if you fill this cup with something that would make me forget that damn dream."

"...Are you sure?"

"Grillby...please..."

I hate myself so much right now. Softly I feel his hand slide over mind as he takes the mug and the contact sends shivers through my body in a wave. I hope to god he didn't feel it or notice it.

"Anything in particular?"

"Not really. Though, that punch from earlier was nice. I just don't want to taste the booze."

He leaves the booth but not before petting my head gently and I hate myself even more because once he's gone I end up missing the feeling of him being around me. What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly feeling all this? Am I sick? I have to be. It's the only logical answer. I stew like this for a while till Grillby returns. Lord, he works wonders. This punch tastes even better than before. The first mug of it is done in no time at all. And at this rate, I'm not going to remember anything for a very long time.

[Much time passes]

The clock has ticked away the final moments of the work time the brothers were scheduled for. Now was the time they were to return to their home and rest. No humans came by their stations, a very normal day as usual. The only difference in their routine is the quick stop at Grillby's they'll need to make to collect their "pet". When Sans had checked in on her before during his break, she wasn't drunk and her good company had him feeling odd. He hoped she was still sober and behaving well for Papyrus's sake. Yeah...Only half of that came true when they opened the door to the barkeep's shop.

Most patrons are doing what they do normally. But one was in a very social mood. The human leans on the jukebox, a drink of bubbling water in her hand and muttering what Sans could tell were some very raunchy things to Punk Hamster who seemed more than happy to listen to such chatter. They approach the bar as Grillby finishes pouring some shots.

"Ah, gentlemen. Is it that time already?"

"SAVE THE PLEASANTRIES, GRILLBY. JUST FILL ME IN ON HER BEHAVIOR."

"Pussycat? She's been a good girl. An absolute dream."

Almost as if on cue, a loud slap is heard and Punk Hamster is knocked off his seat.

"Touch my ass again! I fucking dare you! Handsy prick."

Sans snickers and Papyrus rolls his eyes.

"A DREAM YOU SAY?"

"Clearly that was his fault."

"CLEARLY...SANS, COLLECT HER SO WE MAY LEAVE."

"sure, boss. heh...this'll be fun."

Sans goes over to the human while Grillby coughs to get Papyrus's attention.

"So, Papyrus...I have an offer to tempt you with."

"IF IT'S ABOUT ME PAYING OFF SANS'S TAB, FORGET IT. HE DUG HIS HOLE, HE CAN CLIMB OUT ON HIS OWN."

"No, no...I know better than to bark up that tree. This is about the girl."

Papyrus cocks his eyes.

"GO ON."

"Alright...This arrangement of the two of you dropping her off here while you're at work, I'm more than fine with it. But what if you boys were able to gain something out of her time here?"

"...I'M LISTENING."

"I propose she works here while under my watch."

That made Papyrus snort a laugh.

"YOU THINK SHE IS REALLY CAPABLE LISTENING TO YOU?"

Grillby folds his arms with a smirk.

"Is a demonstration in order?"

Papyrus glares.

"PROVE TO ME YOU CAN COMMAND HER AND I MIGHT JUST ENTERTAIN THIS 'JOB' IDEA OF YOURS."

"Very well..."

By this time, Sans was helping her walk out of that corner and not trip over Punk Hamster who now is passed out on the floor.

"Lynsie..."

Her head perks up at her name.

"Can you come behind the bar for a moment?"

She leaves Sans's side, all be it a tad wobbly, and makes her way around to now stand by the elemental.

"Papyrus wants a drink. Can you make it for him?"

She eyes the both of them and even Sans is confused by it.

"Okay...What drink is it?"

Grillby slides a menu to Papyrus.

"uh...bro?"

"THE OLD FASHIONED. ADD CHERRIES."

Grillby takes back the menu.

"I've never made that."

"Follow my instructions. You'll do just fine."

The brothers watch as after a few whispers in her ear, she gets to making the drink. In a glass, she places a sugar cube in before wetting it down with two dashes of Angostura bitters and a short splash of club soda. She crushes the remaining cube with a glass mixer then stirs the glass so that the sugar grains and bitters give it a lining. Lastly, she adds a single large ice cube, pours in some bourbon, and tops it off with two cherries joined at the stem.

Grillby smiles and pats her head for a drink well made, making her giggle. Papyrus eyes the drink before him, taking it and breathing deeply the scent of it. Sans knows his brother would never drink it. Papyrus sees alcohol as trash and would never taint his body with the stuff. So his confusion over why he ordered a drink only grew as Papyrus continued to examine the beverage. Eventually, Papyrus takes the cherries and eats them off the stems before putting the glass down.

"Well?"

Grillby waits as Papyrus closes his eyes and rumbles with somewhat annoyance.

"...I WILL THINK ABOUT IT."

"think about what?"

"Good. In the meantime, I'll set things up and await your decision."

"Huh?"

"COME, GIRL. WE'RE LEAVING."

Papyrus heads out to leave while Sans and the human are sharing confused looks before following him.

"um...mind telling me what that was about?"

"I'd like a heads up too if that's cool?"

Papyrus says nothing all the way back to their house. Merely heading inside and going to the bathroom to wash his mouth out of the foul taste the liquor left. Sans and Lynsie just watched him before again sharing confused looks.

"Is he okay?"

"i have no idea...hey...are you sober right now?"

"Yeah. Been coming out it for the last hour or so."

"then why couldn't ya walk right?"

"I sat on my leg and it fell asleep. Damn thing is slowly un-numbing."

"huh...got any clue what they were on about?"

"Not really. Unless Grillby asked him about hiring me."

"oh. wait...what?"

"Grillby offered me a job at the bar."

"when did that happen?"

"Like ten minutes after you left."

"and? did you take the job or what?"

"I'll tell you what I told Grillby. Whether I want to take the job or not means nothing since I'm on 'house arrest'. It's up to Pap and you if I even get to think about taking it."

She kicks off her shoes and heads into the kitchen.

"what are ya doing now?"

"What's it look like? I'm making dinner before Papyrus bitches me out to do so."

She disappears into the kitchen and Sans flips her off while he can get away with it.

"Rough day, Smiley Trashbag?"

So taunts Flowey from his seat on the couch. A place that has Sans looking at him funny.

"okay, i gotta ask, how the hell do ya move around when you're stuck in a freaking pot?"

Flowey smirks teasingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Sans rubs the bridge of his nasal hole in growing frustration.

"that's why i ask, dickweed."

"Think about it, bonehead..."

Vines sprout out of the soil and act like spider legs as he hops the pot off the couch.

"It's not that difficult to imagine."

Flowey heads into the kitchen with the human and Sans's left eye twitches unsure of what he just saw.

"ugh...the fuck is with this day? *deep sigh*"

Maybe a shower would make him feel better. Sans makes his way upstairs just as Papyrus exits the bathroom to head downstairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"to maybe scrub this day off my bones. what's it to you?"

"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"nothing! just leave me alone."

Sans brushes past his brother and shuts himself int the bathroom, missing out on the small frown Papyrus makes. Papyrus slowly descends the stairs and rests his bones on the couch. Maybe a tiny moment of being lethargic will ease his soul.

"Everything okay with you boys?"

The human peeks her head out to ask. He barely acknowledges her.

"NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN, HUMAN."

She pouts before ducking her head back in. There are some whispers and she enters the living room to stand in front of him. Papyrus glares.

"WHAT?"

"You look like you could use some help."

He groans and stares up at the ceiling.

"I REQUIRE NO HELP FROM YOU. GO BACK AND COOK."

She sighs.

"Proud and stubborn even when I'm throwing you a bone."

He was about to remark on such wording when he suddenly felt her tug on his boot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He now finds her kneeling on the floor and pulling the aforementioned boot off.

"You're letting your pride blind you. If you'll let me, I can take some of that stress away."

"AND WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO?"

"Depends...Will you allow me to touch you?"

That made his sockets widen faintly and his jaw clench. She rolls her eyes and pulls the second boot off before pulling off his thick black socks. Still receiving no word to stop her actions, mostly because he's too confused and intrigued to speak, she begins to massage his feet. This has his head thrown back for entirely good reasons.

"Don't worry, Papyrus, this will have you feeling much better in no time."

There are twenty-six bones and thirty joints, twenty at least are articulate, in an adult human. There is a tibia, fibula, tarsus (7): talus, calcaneus, cuneiforms (3), cuboid, and navicular, metatarsus (5): first, second, third, fourth, and fifth metatarsal bone, and phalanges (14). Papyrus is not human, clearly, but his skeletal structure is similar in many ways. This at least gives something for the human to work with in terms of reference. She warms up his foot by doing some basic stretches. Gently stretching the foot up and down, around in circles. One hand cupping and supporting the heel while the other hand moves the foot at the ankle joint. When ready for the next step, she rests his ankle on her knee, and, accounting for his lack of flesh, squeezes the foot with both hands starting at the toes then work her way up to above the ankles before moving back down. Her hands always keeping a tender control of his appendage.

"MMMMMM...THAT DOES FEEL NICE..."

"I'm only getting started. You have a lot of stress built up in these metatarsals. But it's nothing a little elbow grease can't fix."

Now instead of squeezing, she now uses both hands and twists the foot in opposite directions starting at the toes before working up to the ankles then back down. Several loud pops leave his joints and he claws the couch cushions with a jaw clenched tight.

"Too much?"

He shakes his head, refusing to speak to keep embarrassing sounds from escaping and making him seem weak. Little did he know that this was only a mere warm-up. Using the fingers of both her hands to do strokes on the top of the foot and her thumbs do strokes on the bottom. Again, she starts at the toes before working up to the ankles and back down. Trying to find the grooves between the bones and joints of his foot, applying the more tender strokes in those areas. His resolve was weakening rapidly, taking more out of him than some of his hardest training. Yet she isn't done. Her focus was now on his toes. At the bases of where his toes bend, the metatarsophalangeal joints, she moves her fingers on top of the foot and her thumb on the bottom, making circular motions at these areas for all five toes. He starts wriggling in her hold now.

"You okay? If you want me to stop, I will."

"KEEP GOING..."

"Are you sure?"

"DO IT!"

"Okay...Just making sure you're comfortable."

"I AM COMFORTABLE."

"Your bones tell a different story. And before you deny it, I can feel you tense."

He growls until she pops his ankle again and he groans loudly.

"Now, I'll suggest this only once. Relax. You'll feel better."

She doesn't move from her position and he sighs to himself in annoyed relent. Only when she feels him give in to being at ease does she continue once more. Restarting with the little toe, she uses her index and middle finger on top of the toe while her thumb is on the bottom then, starting at the base of the toe, she massages to the tip of the toe then makes a circle with the toe. This was followed that by gently pulling on the toe, eliciting pop after pop from each toe and a small moan from him each time.

"There we go. Those are the moans of a man that's enjoying himself."

"*RUMBLE* DO NOT MOCK ME, HUMAN..."

"Never. I'm only commenting on how well my work is making you feel."

"JUST...*GROAN* SHUT UP...*MOAN* BUT DO CONTINUE..."

"Heh...As you wish."

She continues with the toes by running her four fingers into the four spaces between the toes. Starting from the top of the foot to the bottom, she does several gentle back and forth movements. Finishing the toes by using her index finger on top and thumb on the bottom, gently massaging the toe spaces, stroking the spaces by pulling towards her. His toes curl and this soft coo leaves him, earning a smile from the human. Nearing her end, she moves her focus to the bottom of the foot. Using her thumbs to make circular motions, she strokes up, down, and side to side along the bones. After a moment or two, she finishes the foot massage by doing light strokes with her fingers on top of the foot and her thumbs on the bottom, kneading into him starting at the toes then working up above the ankles. By the time she sets his foot down, Papyrus is already seeing stars. So when she takes his other foot in her hand as to get ready to begin again, he shuts his eyes and lounges back fully. Now he could really get used to this.

Up in the bathroom, Sans having finished washing just stands in the tub and lets the shower cascade his bones in its steamy goodness. The steam from the water rises up and makes the air incredibly warm. The smell of soap sprinkles the atmosphere with an alluring aroma that fills his senses. It's like a mini-paradise in his own home. With closed sockets, he let the water bounce off your face. His hands stretch up to feel the streams, water pools slightly in his palms and fall between his fingers. If only all problems could wash away this easily. After a good fifteen minutes or so, he finally turns off the water and starts to dry himself off, mumbling a short swear now realizing his slippers are in his bedroom.

*pop*

*GROAN*

That had Sans pause in the middle of his fluffy towel dry time. The first sound wasn't quite loud enough for him to register, but that second one, that sounded like Papyrus. Maybe he just stubbed his toe or something dumb like that.

*pop*

*MOAN*

Okay...What the fuck?

"*muffled* YES, HUMAN...HARDER...MMMMMM...RIGHT THERE...JUST LIKE THAT..."

No way his brother, the great and terrible prude, would be fooling around in the living room with the human. For one, his brother has impossibly high standards. And two, it's the fucking human! No way...

*GROAN*

That's it! Time to crash this fucked up party! Sans rushes out in nothing but a towel and only gets as far as the top of the stairs when the sight on the couch has any messed up thoughts that he once had to burn out into general confusion. The human is merely rubbing Papyrus's foot, something that he's surprised Papyrus let her do in the first place, but for some reason, the taller skeleton on the couch is all too content with being touched like this and being way too vocal for Sans's liking.

"the hell are you two doing?"

Papyrus doesn't bother looking at Sans, he just continues to lull his head side to side when a joint is so tenderly worked on. The human, however, does turn to see him but never stops her handy work.

"I'm giving him a massage. You want a turn too? I'm about to finished with Pap here."

"YOU ARE DONE WHEN I SAY YOU'RE DONE. AND YOU ARE NOT..."

A loud series of pops come from his toes all at once when she curls them a particular way and all fight leaves the aggro-skeleton in one long moan before he lays still in somehow exhaustion.

"As I said, he's done for now. I can take care of you too if you want to that is?"

Sans looks at her. Her face is calm and seems unusually soft in her expression. Perhaps she does mean well in her intentions. He then looks at Papyrus. If he had a tongue it would be dangling out of his mouth shamefully. He does look relaxed...maybe a bit too relaxed.

"i think i'll pass."

"You sure?"

"yeah. maybe after we get out grub on. speaking of which...?"

"Oh. Flowey's got it covered."

That earned her a funny look from him.

"What's with that face? He's only watching the oven. We're having one of Papyrus's dishes tonight."

His skull scrunched up with displeasure at the thought of pasta once more being on his plate.

"ugh...why aren't ya cooking something?"

She stands up and rolls her shoulders as her back straightens.

"Because the last time I did, this fella threw a fit a smacked me. Besides, there's not enough time to make something from scratch."

"not enough time?"

"I don't know you boys' sleep schedule. And I really don't want to mess with his."

She points to Papyrus and all Sans could do was shrug in agreement.

"If at all possible, I'd like to pick up a few things at the shop so things like this don't happen."

Sans sighs and rubs his skull.

"make a list. i'll see what i can do later. are we still good on eggs?"

"If I remember right, we have enough for a decent meal in the morning. But that's it."

"shit..."

"Hey..."

Her voice sounded a bit off and it got his attention.

"How long have you been in just a towel?"

Oh, now she notices. Wait, she's only now noticing? How did she not notice? He knew he was no prince charming, but a little reaction to seeing him like this would be a much-wanted boost to his ego. Maybe he could use this. Maybe he can try out that dumb pet name he uncreatively came up with.

"been like this the whole time. why? see something ya like...kitten?"

Yeah, he'd win no awards on originality any time soon. But the effect was what he was going for and he got it. Her expression faltered, with eyes looking at him in puzzlement and the gears grinding behind them trying to understand the fuck she just heard.

"Did you just...?"

The crooked grin smearing his skull was priceless.

"what's the matter, kitten? cat got your tongue?"

Now emotion left her face, not showing anything good but nothing bad either. Just flat dullness.

"Grillby has tainted you."

He chuckles as she heads into the kitchen.

"ah come on, where ya going?"

"To see if dinner is ready."

"awww...is the kitten shy about seeing a naked guy?"

"You're in a towel! Go put on some damn pants!"

That got his metaphorical gut to bust. He was laughing so much he needed to brace himself on the railing so he wouldn't fall on his not real ass. There is just something about messing with her he really enjoys. Maybe it's the look that comes to her when he eggs her on just right. Maybe it's the fight he can see as she tries not to enjoy it. Or maybe, just maybe, deep down in the pits of his soul getting a rise out of her makes him forget that she's human and in that tiny moment, she looks like something he might find...cute. Or he can just be a huge prick that gets his rocks off pissing her off. Who knows. What does happen though, is all the ruckus stirs Papyrus from his haze and it takes him a moment to notice things.

"THE HELL...? SANS?"

Sans calms down and wipes away the laughing tears with glee.

"sup?"

"WHY ARE YOU GALLAVANTING IN A TOWEL?"

"eh. thought i'd enjoy the breeze."

Papyrus didn't find this funny, but he also didn't care enough to make a fuss.

"GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON. NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY ME."

There was no yelling. No rage. No fight. No demand. It was a simple request with a basic comment made. Sans is shocked by this. So much so, he merely nods and does as a told. Something that even takes Papyrus by surprise. The sound of cutlery being moved around gets his attention but he doesn't get the chance to investigate the cause. The human pokes her head out, goes back in after seeing him, and comes out with food a couple seconds later that she brings to him. The sight of a familiar dish and delicious aroma bring a small smile to his skull.

"ONE OF MINE?"

"I thought you'd like it."

He gladly accepts the plate.

"HMMMMM..."

"Everything okay?"

"JUST THINKING."

"About?"

He looks at her.

"WHY AREN'T YOU THIS PLEASANT ALL THE TIME?"

She snickers.

"I can ask you the same thing. But the non-stupid answer is an easy one. Because I know when someone needs a break. This world ain't easy. Even more so down here. I know I joke around and act dumb, but that's just me...trying to avoid the real shit going on. But that doesn't mean I don't see it."

She rubs her arm sheepishly and he cocks his eyes at this change in her.

"I...I owe you both for taking me in. Keeping me out of the guard's most wanted list. And I know I haven't been the most grateful when it comes to showing this. I want to change that. I want to show that I'm not just some stupid human taking advantage of circumstance. I want...*choke* I want..."

She covers her mouth and appears to struggle with speaking what she wants to say.

"I'll let you eat in peace."

She turns to leave but a snap of his fingers gets her attention.

"COME HERE."

She opens her mouth to give an excuse but he gestures her over and she knows better than to disobey. She takes a seat on the couch and uncomfortably looks at the floor. Papyrus groans before placing his hand on top of her head, ever so softly petting her much to her confusion.

"..."

"SPEAK, GIRL."

"I'm afraid to ask why you're doing this."

"IF YOU MUST KNOW...I THINK IT'S IMPORTANT TO REINFORCE POSITIVE BEHAVIOR."

"Oh."

The tinge of disappointment in her tone made a small part of him feel good. It gave him a way to tell that she was being true with her words. And more importantly to his ego, she respected him enough to come out and tell him that. A brave move. One he could respect as well. Maybe he could give her an inch this one time. Perhaps if he did, this change in her would be more of a long-term thing.

"THAT...AND I SUPPOSE, SOMETIMES I DON'T ALWAYS GIVE YOU THE INCENTIVE TO BE GOOD EITHER."

That had her looking up at him now. Her eyes. Something about them always had a knack for getting him to focus on her once those shimmering ocular orbs were in his sights. He was able to see so much in them. Like windows into her inner workings. Though he also found himself curious at times when those eyes would change in hue. Very subtle or all at once. Kind of like right now in fact. Those eyes held a look that had long since left the Underground. In those softly tinted brown eyes, there was hope.

"Maybe we can fix that?"

A compromise? Fine. He'll humor her for now.

"HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO THAT?"

"Hmmmmm...The way I see it, the world sucks and we can't always do something about it. But home is a different matter. I will do my best to leave my issues outside and be like this, the nice girl, as long as you can do the same. Not counting personal stuff that dare not leave the privacy of our inner vaults and never sees the light of day, unless there's an emergency."

That...That actually makes sense.

"AGREED. BUT YOU HAVE TO NOT BECOME SOME LITTLE BITCH. IF I WANT A ROBOT TO KISS MY ASS I'LL HAVE METTATON DO IT."

"*giggle* So are you saying that you like me? My personality at least. I already know where I stand as a human to you."

"AS GRATING AS YOUR PERSONALITY CAN BE, IT IS THE YOU I'M USED TO. DO NOT CHANGE. I HATE CHANGE."

"Awww...What a sweet thing for you to say. Thank you, Papy."

That made him flinch.

"I ruined the moment didn't I? Damn it. I really need to work on my people skills."

He removes his hand and begins eating, now ignoring her. Though she remains seated near him with a warm smile.

"YOU CAN GO NOW. I'M SURE YOU REQUIRE SUBSTANCE AS WELL."

She nods.

"I enjoyed this. I hope we can keep this going between us."

She takes her leave to the kitchen as Sans ventures out of his room now fully clothed in a loose shirt, shorts, and his slippers. Slowly descending the stairs with a mix of both comfort and unease. His brother was unusually calm. It made him feel like he had to walk on eggshells or Papyrus would revert to his more aggressive side and no one wants that.

"how's it going, bro?"

Papyrus pauses to look at his brother and then continues to eat. Okay...At least he's not being loud.

"That you, Sansy-boy?"

He flinched at the name. Guessing it's time to pay for the "kitten" thing.

"yeah, i'm down here."

"Mind joining me for a second?"

Well, this could only mean good things. That or the human was going to do something stupid. His gold was on the latter. He tucked his hands in his pockets and waltzed his way over to her.

"what's up, kiddo?"

He doesn't get very far into the kitchen before she pretty much jumps him and the next thing he registers is her body is against his...she's hugging him.

"k-kid?"

"It's weird. Every time I want to be serious with you, something in me demands that I hug you. I don't know why. It scares me and yet...feels okay. And that only scares me even more."

This was so awkward. Especially with the flower staring at him. She lets him go and gives him space.

"Sorry. I know that makes things uncomfortable."

"yeah, no shit. now was there a real reason ya wanted me over here?"

"Yes..."

Something was off. She was different. She was nervous.

"I...I spoke with Pap while you were gone."

Interesting.

"okay? about what?"

She holds her arm.

"Look...I'm running low on courage right now, so here's the quick version. I'm sorry I've been a huge bitch that only causes trouble and makes you mad. So I'm going to try to be better so I'm not a liability. I don't want to trouble you guys when you've done so much for me. I'm don't want to be some useless albatross rotting around your neck. I don't want to be a burden. I just...I...God damn it! I don't want you to hate me!"

Where the fuck did that come from?

She's shaking a little bit and he has no clue how to respond. He looks at the flower who is just as bothered by this. Her shout also managed to get Papyrus's attention.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

Sans made to cover for this but she beat him to it.

"Everything's fine, Papyrus! I just...got a bit excited is all."

Nothing more is remarked by Papyrus but a slight growl.

"not to sound like an ass, but what the fuck was that?"

She takes a moment to settle down, rubbing her face as if from tears that never fell.

"I'm sorry..."

"sure, you're sorry, i get it. just...just talk to me, okay? we're still cool, right?"

"Yeah."

"then tell me what's the problem? you can trust me. remember last night?"

"What happened last night?"

So chimes in the flower and they both tense up a bit.

"Mind if I...?"

"please do."

She takes Flowey into the living room and he whines like a child being pushed out of an adult conversation. She comes back and he can still sense the strange vibe on her.

"like i was saying...remember last night? we talked about stuff no one else knows about. we're secret buddies, right? if something's on your mind, i'll hear ya out. ya just have to tell me."

She fiddles with her fingers shyly.

"Some...Something happened at Grillby's."

His sockets widened and she waves her hands defensively.

"No! It wasn't anything involving the Black Soul and that glitchy stuff."

"then what? was it chara? gaster?"

"No."

"then what happened? you're sorta killing all the leads i know."

Then a thought popped in his head. A nasty, vile, disgusting, parasitic thought planted itself in his skull.

"no...don't ya dare tell me he touched you."

That made her confused for a second.

"Who?"

"you damn well know who. grillby."

"W-What?"

She can't be this stupid.

"come on. i know ya can't be this dumb. you've seen the way he looks at you. the guy oggles you like a dog sees a steak."

Her expression changes. Now she looks pissed and amused.

"Oh? And what if he does? Why does it matter to you if a guy might show attention my way? You feeling threatened, Sans? Maybe, dare I say, jealous?"

She is so baiting him. Tough luck on her, he isn't stupid enough to fall for such things.

"don't play me. now tell me if i have to go over there and kick his ass."

The piss off part of her fades away and something else takes its place. Something he doesn't recognize.

"You...You would do that? For me?"

It takes every bit of his control to fight the instantaneous blush that came upon realizing what was happening in this fucked up conversation.

"*scoff* don't think so highly of yourself. i made a promise to protect you. that's all."

Hurt flashes in her eyes before it disappears.

"I see...Either way, Grillby didn't do anything to me."

Sans groans and smacks the counter, making her jump.

"then can you quit jerking me around and tell me what the fuck happened before i lose my shit?"

She looks at the floor, a deep blush coming to her face.

"I had a dream. A really vivid dream. And my soul did a thing."

Wait...what?

"say that again?"

She starts to shrink in on herself.

"My soul reacted to the dream and it was a color it hasn't been before. I don't know what to make of it. But ever since it happened I've been more emotional and I'd appreciate it if you'd not make fun of it."

Okay, that he'll have to talk more with her about. But this sounded odd and her behavior begged him to pick more into this than probably she wanted him to.

"a new color? huh, go figure. but, um...you say a dream did something to your soul?"

She hid behind her hand and he knew this was only the beginning of something juicy.

"It was a weird dream. I don't even remember it. I had Grillby douse the memory from my mind with hard shit, so I can't go into detail even if you tortured me and gave me truth serum. So, please...Drop it."

Clever girl. But he bet she knew still what type of dream it was.

"ah, don't be that way. it couldn't be as bad as you think it is. i mean...it's not like it was some sex dream or something."

Her eyes nearly bug out of her head and his grin almost cracks his skull with how large it gets.

"No! It's not like that! Nothing even happened! I think...?"

His grin got bigger.

"Don't you fucking dare."

A tiny snicker leaves him.

"I mean it, Sans. Not one sound."

Then a chuckle and she grabs him by his shirt.

"I will get rid of all the mustard in town if you laugh!"

He held it in but couldn't let her off easily.

"heh...must've been really hard to wake up from a dream like that. then again, not sure ya would've liked it soft."

He cackles with laughter and she drops him like a sack of potatoes with cheeks burning hot.

"I don't know why I even bother with you."

She goes to storm out only to pause, a wicked smile creeping on her lips that he can't see.

"But then again...Dream you is so much fun~."

That shut him up.

"wait, what?"

She smiles and waves.

"Have fun with that thought, Sans."

She can't be serious. She has to be fucking with him. She has to be...right?

"hey, hold on!"

She's managed to speed over to Papyrus in the time it takes him to get off the floor. No way he was saying anything around his brother. Clever bitch. Using Papyrus like a shield to prolong the nagging questions rattling in his skull.

"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, SANS?"

"Yes, Sans, is something wrong?"

Oh, that cocky shew. He was going to get her for this. One way or another, maybe today or even sometime later, he would make her pay dearly.

"nah. everything is fine. in fact, why don't i join ya."

He made his way over and she made it clear she knew he was up to something by scooting closer to Papyrus. The taller skeleton didn't seem to care, having finished with his dinner and now watching TV. So, like any decent man with an evil plan, Sans played it cool as he lounged next to her.

"*whisper* you know the moment he leaves, your ass is mine."

She kept her focus on the flickering screen ahead.

"*whisper* That's what dream you said."

That made him glare hard into her skull.

"*whisper* that's not funny."

"*whisper* Now you know how I feel."

"*whisper* what did ya expect telling me something like that?"

"*whisper* I expected you to not be a dick about something that freaked me out."

"*whisper* geez, don't be like that."

"WILL YOU BOTH QUIT WHISPERING? IT'S LIKE TWO MOSQUITOES ARE HAVING A MARITAL DISPUTE."

"sorry, pap."

"WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING FOR ANYWAY?"

"We don't want to bother with our dumb stuff. We'll be quiet."

"AND AGAIN...WHY THE WHISPERING?"

This time Sans beat her to the punch.

"seems our little kitten here had herself a..."

"Accident!"

At the last second, she voiced a lie to cover over him.

"I...I had an accident when at Grillby's."

"OH?"

"what kind of 'accident'?"

Oh, this was going to be lame as balls in a snowstorm.

"I had a bit too much to drink...Bun made me laugh at some joke, I don't even remember it being all that funny...The next thing I know, there's a crash. I apparently flipped a try out of Grillby's hands. I was so embarrassed. Grillby said it was fine, but I felt so bad..."

"what a load of crap."

"I'm sorry, were you there?"

"i don't have to be there to know you're lying."

"Don't be all sour because Grillby likes me more than you."

"bitch, you're so full of it i'm surprised you still have pants, because they would be ash about now."

"Wow, sick burn. Look, I'm sizzling as we speak."

"SHUT UP!"

They cease their quarreling at Papyrus's demand.

"SOMETHING'S HAPPENING."

Attention falls to the TV. Mettaton, the entertaining robot, was twirling excitedly around a covered slab that clearly had a person under the sheet.

"GOOD EVENING, ASSHOLES AND BITCHES! I HATE TO BREAK FROM OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMS, BUT THIS IS A SPECIAL OCCASION. WELCOME TO THIS EVENING'S PRESENTATION OF...EXECUTION ROULETTE!"

The cover is pulled back and strapped on the slab with a gag in his mouth is a familiar douche-cat.

"It's that asshole from the bar!"

"YOU KNOW THAT GUY?"

"He was rude. Strolled into the place like he owned it. He disrespected Grillby and burned me."

"WHAT?!"

"Grillby kicked his ass for his behavior. Yet..."

"oooooh, this is gonna be sweet. i hope the wheel lands on the spike pit. it's been ages since that got hit."

"Wait, what? He really isn't going to kill him...Is he?"

"AS MANDATED BY LORD KING ASGORE, ALL EXECUTIONS ARE TO BE PUBLICLY BROADCASTED SO THAT ALL KNOW THAT NO ONE IS ABOVE PUNISHMENT. EVEN THE SMALLEST OF CRIMES ARE GIVEN CORPORAL PUNISHMENT."

"But...That's crazy."

"i wouldn't go that far. crime is near nonexistent with a rate as low as 2%, and that's at it's high point. no one but those with nothing to lose dare try to break the laws we guardsmen enforce."

"But..."

"IT MAY NOT BE SOMETHING YOU CAN ACCEPT OR COMPREHEND. BUT THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. AND DOWN HERE, THE LAWS PASSED DOWN BY KING ASGORE ARE WHAT KEEP US ALL ALIVE. WITHOUT HIM, THE UNDERGROUND WOULD BE CHAOS."

Papyrus may have been talking to the human, but his attention was on the screen. Yet Sans paid her attention. He saw the small amount of color leave her face when the facts sink in. He saw the conflict happening behind her eyes as she struggled to find a reason for this apparent madness. He had to admit, he envied that. To have that innocence again. To believe that such things didn't have to happen or could be avoided or even forgiven if just dealt with the right way. Sadly, that's just not the case.

"PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, HUMAN. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ARE FOUND GUILT OF WRONGDOINGS IN THE UNDERGROUND."

She didn't like this. No one except the truly sick did. And Sans could see the same question running through her head like it did his...What did that guy do to deserve this? Because, for as nuts as the laws are, no one gets on this show unless the orders came in for it. And there was no word of this guy all through their shift at work. Something wasn't right about this.

"TONIGHT, WE POSSIBLY SAY OUR FAREWELLS TO THIS POOR SOUL. THE REASON FOR HIS BEING HERE THIS EVENING IS QUITE SIMPLE. HE WAS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DO HARM AGAINST SOMEONE OF IMPORTANCE. VERY STUPID INDEED. NOT TO MENTION, HE ALSO COMMITTED THEFT AND TO HIS DEAR EMPLOYER NO LESS. HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

The cat monster yells into his gag and thrashes in his restraints.

"WELL, MY DEAR VIEWERS, LET US GET ON WITH THE SHOW. IT HAS BEEN MANY A YEAR SINCE OUR LAST GAME, SO ALLOW ME TO GO OVER THE RULES FOR OUR YOUNGER AUDIENCE MEMBERS. THIS PATHETIC WELP'S FATE RESTS ON THE PUREST FORM OF JUDGE, JURY, AND EXECUTIONER. SAY IT WITH ME NOW...THE WHEEL OF FATE!"

A flashy over the top game wheel lowers from somewhere off-screen. There are many sections on the wheel, each labeled with different outcomes, some of which are definitely not safe for kids to watch.

"WITH A SPIN OF THE WHEEL, WE LEAVE IT TO FATE TO CHOOSE WHAT WILL HAPPEN. NO ONE IS HELD RESPONSIBLE OVER FATE, FOR WE ARE BUT MORTALS. WE LIVE AND WE DIE AT THE WHIM OF CHANCE. AND SO, CHANCE IS THE FAIREST WAY TO DECIDE WHAT WE SHOULD DO WITH SOULS THAT DON'T WANT TO PLAY NICE WITH OTHERS."

"But it's not fair."

That got the brother's attention.

"how so?"

"That wheel. The number of chances for negative outcomes is all bundled together with only a few positive one's places in sporadically. By that level, the odds of hitting a bad outcome are guaranteed. There is no fairness. Hell, his odds of getting, what is that? Hot coals rammed up his...Fuck! That is a lot of ass related tortures."

Before any further discussion can be made on the clear bias for death, the sound of the wheel's pointer tapping along the many pegs.

"AROUND AND AROUND IT GOES. WHERE IT STOPS, ONLY FATE KNOWS. WHEEL OF FATE, TURN TURN TURN, TELL US THE LESSON THIS FOOL SHALL LEARN."

The wheel starts to slow down and the tension on the couch mounts with each passing clack of the pegs. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack...Clack...Clack...Clack...Clack...Clack.

"OHHHH NO! SEEMS LIKE WE MIGHT BE HIT WITH A CASE OF MISFORTUNE MY SCUMMY FRIENDS. OUR POOR VIC...I MEAN, PRISONER...HAS LANDED ON THE 'SECOND CHANCE'. A VERY RARE ROLL INDEED."

A phone number appears on the screen.

"HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO SWAY THE WHIMS OF FATE. THE EIGHTH CALLER WILL DETERMINE WHAT BECOMES OF THIS...FOUL FURBALL. BEGIN CALLING...NOW!"

It came to no shock when sudden dial noises come from the human.

"kiddo?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Making a difference."

"hang up, kid. the odds of you getting through are like..."

Her ears perk up.

"Hello?"

Mettaton claps excitedly.

"GREETINGS, YOU LUCKY CALLER. I TAKE IT YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO THIS UNFORTUNATE SOUL."

"Yeah, I do. Let him go."

Papyrus scoffs and Sans rolls his eyes at her. The robot on TV has an overly dramatic reaction as well.

"WHAT?! LET HIM GO? NOW, WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A SILLY IDEA?"

"For one, your wheel is rigged to have like an 80% chance of resulting in death, 15% chance of horrible brutality that may or may not be lethal, and 5% of a less harmful thing happening. Second, he committed theft? Funny...I recall hearing him say in public among other witnesses and I quote 'My pussy of a boss is trying to suck up to all us employees by paying for lunch.' end quote. If you truly intend for me, or anyone else, to believe you, go on and take the gag out. I'm sure he'd call you out on this too. And lastly..."

"MY MY...DARLING, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY CALL BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DELIGHTED I AM THAT YOU'VE PROVEN ME WRONG."

Her expression is that of someone trying not to be concerned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT. YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT ALL OF IT. THIS WHOLE THING WAS A FARCE. HELL, THIS ISN'T EVEN THE REAL WHEEL OF FATE. MERELY A PROP I'VE HAD THE UNDESIRABLES WHIP TOGETHER FOR ME. THIS WHOLE BROADCAST WAS JUST A PLOY TO LURE YOU OUT. I KNEW YOU'D SHOW MERCY, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS WHOLE DAMN PLACE THAT WOULD. IT'S WHY I LIKE YOU. YOU'RE DIFFERENT. YOU'RE NOT LIKE ALL THE OTHERS THAT CALL THE UNDERGROUND HOME. THAT'S WHY I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"...I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out."

"DARLING, YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED. I DON'T HOLD ANYONE IN HIGH REGARD, WELL, ASIDE FROM MYSELF. BUT YOU...LET'S JUST SAY I HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU. EVER SINCE I SAW YOU, I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY PROCESSORS. IT'S WHY I DID THIS. WHY I WILL KEEP SEEKING YOU OUT."

"*scoff* I'm not a fan of people that don't have the guts to be straightforward. If you're crushing on me, come find me and say it to my face."

"OH, IF ONLY IT WAS THAT EASY. DUE TO CONSTANT UPDATING TO MY HARDWARE AND BODY, I CAN'T TRAVEL UNTIL SUCH THINGS ARE COMPLETE. SUCH A PITY. OTHERWISE, I WOULD RUSH OVER TO THAT PODUNK TOWN AND DRAG YOU AWAY TO BE BY MY SIDE. BUT SINCE THAT'S NOT A THING, WE HAVE THIS LITTLE SHOW. AND WE HAVE THIS IDIOT TO THANK FOR IT. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, BURGERPANTS?"

Mettaton pats the cat's face with a bit more force than one would in a mocking moment.

"YES, THIS MORON PLAYED THE ROLE OF ARON BOY ALMOST PERFECTLY. ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS GO GET THE FOOD AND REPORT BACK. SO SIMPLE, YES? AND YET...HE COMES BACK WITH OBVIOUSLY TAMPERED FOOD AND HAS THE GALL TO BRAG TO ME, OF ALL PEOPLE, THAT HE PUT HIS DISGUSTING CIGARETTE OUT ON THAT PRETTY SKIN OF YOURS. OH SO FOOLISH..."

Mettaton holds one of the cat's fingers and snaps it back, making the cat scream into the gag.

"YOU WON'T BE MAKING THAT MISTAKE AGAIN, WILL YOU, BURGERPANTS?"

Another finger is snapped back and screams get louder as the cat tries to gesture that he yields.

"WISE MOVE, BOY. YOU'LL THINK TWICE ABOUT DAMAGING SOMETHING THAT'S MINE. WHICH REMINDS ME...HOW'S THE BURN HEALING? YOU'RE NOT SCARRED, ARE YOU, HUMAN?"

That got the skeleton brothers' attention she was frozen on the spot.

"*whisper* hang up the phone, lynsie."

She didn't move. And in all honesty, she couldn't. Fear had its cold grip on her and dug its claws deep. Papyrus made the move and shut her phone off, but the damage was done. It's now public knowledge that there is a human in the Underground.

"HUH...IT APPEARS WE HAVE LOST COMMUNICATION. NO PROBLEM. I KNOW YOU'RE STILL LISTENING, DARLING. HOW COULD YOU NOT AFTER SUCH A SHOCKING REVEAL. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BEING PART OF THIS LITTLE SHOW. YOU ARE THE STAR AFTER ALL. NOTHING LIKE A LITTLE DRAMA TO SPICE THINGS UP. MAKES ANTICIPATION GATHER AND WHEN THE BIG EVENT HAPPENS IT'S ALL THE MORE SATISFYING. OOOH...I EVER SO HOPE YOU ARE ABLE TO JOIN ME WHEN THE TIME COMES. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING SOMETHING TRULY FABULOUS TO BE READY ANY DAY NOW AND EXPERIENCING IT WITH YOU...WELL...LET'S JUST SAY IT WILL BE A MOMENT NO ONE WILL EVER FORGET. TOODLES~!"

The show cuts back to something already in the middle of airing. The room is silent. Until the unavoidable questions couldn't keep from being unsaid any longer. How the hell does he know about her and what are they going to do now that the entire Underground knows she's down here?


	15. Dark

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

There's a lot of yelling after that stunt Mettaton did. Mostly from Papyrus. Sans just shouts over his brother when possible. I had no voice in the matter. Too spooked to speak really. I was just frozen on the couch for the longest time while the sound of my own heart pounded in my ears.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA FROM THE VERY START! HOW THE HELL DID YOU TALK ME INTO THIS MESS?!"

"calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! THE UNDERGROUND KNOWS NOW THAT THERE'S A HUMAN RUNNING AROUND! HELL, THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS GAVE ENOUGH CLUES TO HAVE PEOPLE LOOKING FOR HER HERE!"

"and how do ya figure that?"

"HE SAID SHE WAS IN A TOWN, SANS. JUST HOW MANY TOWNS DO YOU KNOW OF IN THE UNDERGROUND? WE LITERALLY LIVE IN A PLACE WITH TOWN IN THE NAME! NOT TO MENTION IF ANY OF THOSE DRUNKS AT THE BAR SAW THE SHOW AND RECOGNISE HER VOICE AND RECALL HOW WE ASSOCIATE WITH HER...MY GOD..."

"to be fair, most people in town know we have the human already. they just don't know what a human looks like."

"BUT OUTSIDERS DIDN'T KNOW. NOW UNDYNE AND THE KING SURELY WILL WANT TO HAVE HER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THIS WHOLE MESS IS ONE BIG SHIT STORM...HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE HUMAN?! SHE'S NEVER LEFT OUR DISTRICT!"

"yeah, a funny story about that. remember that machine we used in the multicolored tile puzzle?"

"THE ONE WE GOT FROM ALPHYS? WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"see...that hunk of junk was actually mettaton."

"..."

"bro?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"i wish. the quack confirmed it herself."

"UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE."

"i know this seems bad..."

"BAD IS A MASSIVE UNDERSTATEMENT. WE ARE TRAPPED IN A PARADOX. ON ONE SIDE, WE MUST OBEY THE KING AND TURN OVER THE HUMAN SO WE ALL CAN BE FREE. AND YET, WE ALSO HAVE TO OBEY THE QUEEN AND SHE DOESN'T WANT HARM DONE TO THE HUMAN. THERE'S NO WINNING HERE AND OUR LIVES ARE ON THE LINE. AND FOR WHAT? FOR HER? SHE'S NOT WORTH DYING OVER!"

"pap, come on, she's right there."

"I DON'T CARE! GET HER OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ANYMORE, SANS. I'M DONE. DO YOU HEAR ME, HUMAN? THIS IS OVER. NEXT TIME WE MEET, I WILL KILL YOU."

Things kind of fog in my head when those words and everything else keeps repeating to me. Sans isn't given many options at this point. For the meantime, he removes all traces of me from the house and all that is me is now in the shed, me included along with Flowey. Vaguely I recall Flowey asking Sans if we'll be able to at least get back to the Ruins. He didn't give an answer. Merely leaving a plate of food without a word being spoken. This is how it's been now for a couple of hours. Me, staring at a now empty plate and holding Flowey's pot to my chest to keep his soil warm while I sit on the small pet bed.

"We're not going back to the Ruins, are we?"

Flowey asks and I just tighten my hold on him. I'm not in a mood for talking.

"You're probably right. Now's not the best time. Who knows how many are out looking for you."

I shiver.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Cold."

Flowey looks around, the shed isn't that bad for its piss poor condition but the broken windows do let the chill air in. He hadn't really noticed since I'm using my body to warm his soil.

"Will you be okay through the night?"

I nod.

"You sure?"

I nod again and he pouts.

"You know, it would help if you'd talk to me. Even if it's something silly."

I close my eyes.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Thinking warm thoughts."

"Oh."

I'll try in the early morning to run for help. Hopefully, no one will be awake at, let's say, 5 am, except Papyrus maybe. The way back to the Ruins from here isn't long, but it is tedious and I'll need to try out being stealthy more to avoid monsters looking to nab a human. It's a bit of a shame that there's such a huge gap between here and any place I can say is safe. I mean, I want to trust that Grillby's would be a safe place to duck into if shit hits the fan, yet I can't say for sure that's the case. Even if Grillby likes me, I'd be a fool to think he'd really turn his back on his race by harboring me. The smallest crime is met with massive ramifications in this world. Even if he would, I could never live with myself if he was caught and held in this court's version of retribution. He's been so kind to me. I won't betray that kindness with his extinguishing execution. Argh...Why did I leave the Ruins? I didn't have to just to see Napstablook. Was it my curiosity? I always heard it can kill. What I wouldn't give to be back with Toriel right now. Just listening to her read from one of her random books as I lay beside the fire all cozy and Flowey hums softly to himself, maybe Chara would pop in to chat. Yeah...That would be heaven right now. All nice and safe, kept warm by the heat of the hearth in our home sweet home as I lose my senses watching the flickering of the flames dance with the embers like graceful lovers.

 _Pussycat~_

Something inside my soul has me hearing Grillby's voice like a whispering burn.

 _Pussycat~_

I start to feel warmer as if the man of flame were here with me. I can imagine it now. He and I sitting here, him at my back with his arms over mine. Him constantly teasing that pet name in my ear just to rile me up for his amusement and me not caring because his company is worth the minor annoyance.

 _Pussycat~_

Yeah, yeah, you really get a kick out of calling me that.

 _You know you like it._

Maybe.

 _You know you like me too._

Don't be a fool, ya goof. Of course I like you.

 _No, that's not what I meant._

What are you insinuating?

 _Search your feelings, you know the answer._

This is a weird conversation to be having with basically myself.

 _Who says I'm just a voice in your head? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Or maybe, I'm closer than you think. Maybe I'm right in...here._

I feel something ignite my soul and my eyes shoot open in shock. The suddenness gets Flowey's attention.

"Everything okay?"

Images flash before my eyes. Images I forgot about. It comes flooding back to me and I scream internally as it didn't take much for the spell of alcohol to be broken.

"Whoa...Your face is really red. You're not getting sick, are you?"

I shake my head and curl myself into a ball around his pot.

"Are you sure? You feel really warm."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"But..."

"Please...Just...Get some sleep. We leave in the morning."

He doesn't like it when I get like this. I don't like it either. But he also knows that when I get like this, I tend to keep to myself until I, and only I, feel ready.

"Okay. But if you want to talk, you know I'm here."

I nuzzle him so he'll relax and I think it works for now. I just hope that when we wake up things will be better...also, I really hope I don't dream about Grillby again. I really don't want to freak Flowey out with that crazy Pink Soul. Lord knows I don't want to feel that surge again. I just want this to be normal. Please? Just one normal night's sleep. Is that too much to ask?

In the house beside the shed, someone else was having issues of their own. While Papyrus didn't seem to be bothered by the recent events other than he was involved, Sans felt the tug of convictions in conflict. On the one hand, as a monster of the Royal Guard and loyal to his King, he knew it was in his best interest to turn the human over to the crown so that the race my once more walk under an open sky. Yet, on the other hand, he is also a man of loyalty and his Queen/friend had him make a promise, yet Sans is many things but an oathbreaker is not one of them. Not to mention in his late-night chat with this human, he had come to realize that she was far different from that of Frisk.

While in some of their encounters Frisk would mention Chara or Gaster, it was never to the extent Lynsie talked about. Hell, she had bruising from a guy that isn't even on this level of existence. What the fuck is with that? Was she just unlucky? Was it something about her in general like that glitchy thing or her strange soul? Or maybe it's something weird in her humanity? Probably wouldn't hurt to read some of those books he and Papyrus got. Who knows, he might learn a thing or two that could come in handy when dealing with her. Not like he learned anything much in his time working alongside Gaster and Alphys all those years ago. Humans usually met with quick demises when spotted and the most the scientists were able to study were the souls left behind. For some morbid reason, the King would always take the bodies away and as you can guess that makes it hard to study human biology. But that's where the books come in. How kind of the humans to write out informative novels on how they function and then chuck them into the hell of the Underground. That's like a robot pointing out where it's batteries are located. Very stupid.

Speaking of robots, he was regretting that moment in time where he stopped Papyrus from smashing that machine. Fucking Mettaton and his blabbermouth. They had a pretty sweet thing going on until he had to ruin it with that stunt. Now the town is going to lose its mind looking for her, probably thinking a reward will come for doing so. If something happens, he'll have to change how he handles confronting her so other won't think he's sided with humans. The last thing he needs is another reason to have a target on his back. By looking at him, most write Sans off as weak and easy EXP. They are wrong. Even if he has only 1 HP and an LV of only 1, Sans is a monster not to be trifled with. With his skills alone, he has made higher LV leveled monster turn tail in shame. Still, there are the few fools that dare try to tangle with him. Most of them don't get the chance to know his power because of Papyrus and to a degree he's thankful for that. Yet he hates when Papyrus deals with these attackers. For it was one such attack that Papyrus gained his first EXP and his taste for slaughter began, turning his brother from the kind person he grew up with into the cold-hearted asshole that he is now. Sans has lived with the guilt of that ever since. Though tonight, if only for a little while, he managed to get a small glimpse of his brother's old self. The human was to thank for that. That girl...He'd swear she had a split personality. One moment she'll piss Papyrus off to the point of violence and the next moment she's kissing up to him to where he's calm as can be. She is a strange one, that Lynsie. So yeah, maybe one of these books will help him get a better understanding on what makes her tick. Here's hoping they're not all full of gross human facts. Let's see...Psychology For Idiots: How Everything Somehow Is About Sex. ...God damn it. Needless to say, he threw the book into the corner when it began insinuating incest.

[Time passes]

"*whisper*...Wake...up...Hey...Lynsie...Come on...Wake up..."

{Wake up, idiot!}

Flowey's muffled voice barely stirred me, but Chara shouting in my head is something very clear. My eyes strain open as shadow moves across the floor. This instantly alerts my senses and I don't like it.

"*whisper* What's happening, bro?"

"*whisper* I woke up because I heard something outside. Then I saw someone looking in the window."

I snort softly.

"*whisper* Great...Nothing beats starting the day with some fucked up shit."

"Human! We know you're in there! Come out and face death!"

I am not in a mood for this and I can sense nothing good will come from this point.

"Piss off!"

"*whisper* That's not going to help you know."

A blade stabs into one of the walls.

"Come out! Or we will make you!"

Well, that's cliché as hell. I take a quick look around and note the few broken floorboards. They'll do nicely.

"Flowey, do you think you can travel in cold ground?"

He looks at me funny.

"I guess?"

"Good."

"Wait, what are you planning?"

I bring us over to one of these messed up floorboards as those on the outside begin pounding on the shed. With the heel of my foot, I stomp into the edges of the splintering board and break off more to show the non-snowy dirt below us.

"I need you to be brave, bro."

"Lynsie?"

I claw out a hole before scooping Flowey out of his pot to now fill the spot.

"I need you to be strong. Bad stuff is about to happen. Bad stuff that might make that darkness in my soul come out..."

His face scrunches in worry.

"So in case that happens, if I lose myself to that blackness...I'm counting on you to get someone we trust. I don't care who. Mom, Sans, Papyrus...Anyone we know will do. I'd ask you to be the one, but I don't wish to put you through what might happen. Can you do this mission for me?"

I can see the fight in his eyes. He doesn't want to leave me. But he doesn't have a choice. Especially when a freaking molotov cocktail comes shattering through one of the windows. Sans and Papyrus are going to be pissed that some assholes are burning their shed down.

"You have to go!"

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Asriel, please!"

I've never said his name before. I didn't want to use it until I felt we had bonded more, like what Chara would tell me about. But I had to. I had to use it to drive this urgency to its point. And he gets it, though the reluctance remains on his face.

"I'll come back for you."

I smile and stroke his petals.

"I know. Be safe, brother."

"Okay...You too."

He struggles a bit to sink his roots in but he soon leaves and I grab my bag before the flames try to take that from me. I'm grateful to the fact I can open the bars, gotta thanks Sans later for showing me that, otherwise I'm fairly certain the fire would get me. I know this is going to be bad, I just know it. So it's no surprise that when I flee the burning shed that I'm almost immediately attacked. Sucker punched hard enough to knock me into the snow. Suddenly the fire feels like it was the safer option.

"I think you need to understand a few things about our little town..."

A large brown bear in a red jacket with black sleeve lines and zipper stands as the leader of this group of four monsters that are assaulting me. The others are smaller than the brown blue bear in a red sweater with black lining, a pink mouse in an overly long read and black scarf with matching puffball cap, lastly is this weird thing that looks like a grinning red devil/demon in black under its wing cowl.

"The way our society works is very simple as far as politics go. There are no mayors or governors over each territory of the Underground. We all are ruled by our monarch, and his Royal Guard enforces his laws. Around here if there's ever a problem, a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it. But here's the thing...What if that skeleton isn't doing his job and allowing something like, oh I don't know...a Human...to go about on its own will and endanger the public? Why that would be quite criminal, to say the least. Wouldn't you agree?"

Dear god this guy never shuts up. In the time he's taken to monologue, I got up and dusted the snow off while thinking of several ways to get out of this.

"Dude, as much as I'm a fan of the whole bad guy needs to rant cliché. But you do realize how pointless it is to waste time chatting me up, right? And I know it's counterproductive on my end telling you this...But you could've killed me by now."

The mouse sighs.

"I told you this was stupid."

The blue bear groans.

"This is not stupid. It's a tradition. And tradition isn't stupid."

The red demon, who is the closest to me, looms just over my shoulder and bares his teeth in his grin.

"I say we compromise. We continue with the plan but do it at the same time as killing her."

I point to this devil and smirk.

"Now this guy has the right idea."

{What the hell are you doing?}

Chara's voice rings true and I shake my dumb helpfulness off. Now isn't the time to be pointing out flaws in how to properly kill me.

"On second thought, go on. Give me the speech. I wanna hear how I fucked up and how you're going to give me my comeuppance."

The brown bear rubs his face as he steps closer, dude is much bigger than me but still small compared to Toriel.

"I really don't get it. I've seen you around a few times, we all have, and I just don't understand."

Don't ask him what.

"What?"

Damn it! At least the fire isn't so bad. The snow melting on it is almost enough in mass and speed to put it out, but not quite enough to fully do the job.

"Why haven't you hurt anyone?"

I blink a few times and tilt my head in confusion. This doesn't go over with the bear. He snarls and grabs my face.

"Don't play with me, bitch! We know what you are! Humans kill monsters! What sort of sick game are you pulling by acting like you're one of us!"

I bite his hand...eh...paw? Whatever his grabbing appendage is called, I bite it and he releases in pain.

"If you think I'm acting, then you're a fool."

The red devil grabs my arm and hurls me into a nearby tree. The mouse, I feel sorry for, because it tries being tough by going for my legs, but I accidentally kick it away in the face. This is when blue bear begins hitting me and red demon joins in. All while brown bear watches with annoyance and pink mouse tries to make the world stop spinning.

"Remember boys, we're not to kill her. We'll be rewarded more if Asgore gets her alive."

The pummeling is not good on my end. I try to fend some of the blows off, but there's only so much I can do. Blue bear hits harder than red devil yet he's more precise in the attack, striking at points that can probably cripple me if he was a bit stronger. All the commotion, of course, draws attention. Monsters in town only come as close as the skeleton household and watch on with a strange mixture of reactions. Most are thrilled to see the beat down, the fact it's on a human is a bonus, yet for the few that do know me from the bar...they are a tad more conflicted.

"What's wrong, human? Why aren't you fighting back? Do you want to die?"

{I hate to agree, but they make a point. You need to fight back.}

You think I haven't been trying?! I can't make one move without getting hit twice. And even if I do fight back, I can't even fight for real because I don't want to hurt anyone.

{But if you don't, then something might...}

*Crack*

[HP ████████████████████ 20/36]

The sound almost echoes and is followed by my roar of pain. I'm a tad surprised when the hits stop. Then again, probably seeing what we do see would do that. Blue bear had stomped on my left arm and the bone couldn't take it, snapping the radius to make part of it pierce outward like spikes. This is on a new level of pain that rivals the stabbing Papyrus has done. I hold the bloody limb into the snow and trying to numb it with the cold. My watering eyes aren't helping me see what's going on.

"Will you look at that. Heh...No wonder those boneheads didn't turn her over. This human's got a skeleton inside her."

"I'd bet gold that they were using her for their own fun."

"Can't say I blame them. I'd do the same too if there were no more of my kind."

"Greedy bastards. Leaving us all trapped down here just so they can fuck some human whore."

I glare at the watery blurs that they are in my eyes.

"Awww...Ain't that cute? She's offended."

"What's the matter, whore? Mouth too full to talk?"

"I say we have a little fun of our own."

"Yeah! Those pricks owe us for withholding her."

Now, I don't know fear very well. Gaster was the one that truly scared me for the first time. Not even these threats scare me, I've heard them before in middle school. But this is different. These aren't humans that can be intimidated. These aren't humans that I can handle on my own. These are monsters that are stronger than me. These are monsters that have already proven that they don't care what they do so long as they get what they want. I don't know fear. But I do know fright. And right now...I'm scared.

"Come on, whore. Bring out your soul."

I don't like this.

"Yeah, if you do us right, we might just show you mercy."

I'm scared.

"I bet fucking a human feels amazing."

Make this stop.

"As the leader, I get first dibs."

Make it stop!

Suddenly, I hear the loud thumping of my heart and a familiar pain shoots through my veins. The air stills, the temperature drops, and I know what's about to happen but I don't have the strength to fight it. In an instant, the world goes dark for me and my body slumps over in the snow like I'm dead with my eyes open. The three big ones are too busy fighting over who really gets first dibs to notice this or the pink mouse approach my body. He just looks at me. Snapping his fingers as if to get my attention yet lifeless I lay. He does however become confused when the whites of my eyes begin to darken into black.

"Hey, guys? I think something is *squeak*...!"

The mouse's sudden cry get their attention but they weren't expecting what they end up seeing. The mouse is dangling by the throat in my good right hand and is struggling to breathe. All of a sudden, there's a small popping sound and mouse goes slack before fading away into dust. Their eyes widen as my body rises unnaturally from the ground and I grin maliciously at their now freaked out faces.

" ***growls* You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?** "

This was not going to end well.

[Meanwhile: Snowdin Forest]

Boredom once more claimed the skeleton known as Sans. It had gotten to the point where he was flipping through some old magazines he keeps under his post and snacking on hotdogs even though he wasn't hungry. He has looked over these same pages over and over. A few decent articles and comics, but nothing really all that special. Yet anything was better than those damn human books. God, he had no idea how messed up humans were. That one was fucked up. At least she wasn't as nuts as some of the things that the book said. Sure, she was crazy, no doubt there. But who isn't down here? Yet she was something that no one else was, and no he didn't mean she was human, she was harmless as a baby.

"Sans!"

That wasn't a voice he was expecting to hear.

"weed?"

"down here!"

Hidden in the front of his post, Flowey sprouted and looked as if he was being chased by a mower.

"what are you doing out here? heh...did she finally get sick of ya and give ya the boot?"

"Ha ha, very funny. But this is not a social call. There's an emergency!"

"if you're looking for fertilizer, sorry, i'm all out."

Flowey growls.

"Listen to me, Smiley Trashbag, Lynsie is being attacked!"

That made his grin falter.

"what?"

"I don't know how many there are, but they set the shed on fire."

"what?!"

"She made me leave for help. She's afraid that the Black Soul will trigger."

His sockets widen.

"shit..."

Sans is about to teleport when a thought comes to him.

"okay, here's your next mission. follow the path to get papyrus."

Flowey is shocked.

"Papyrus? Why?"

"tell him that some fuckers are wrecking his shit. oh! and tell'em they called him a fart sniffing asshole. he'll rush back to town faster than him wanting to kick my butt over telling a pun."

"That is fast."

"now go."

Flowey nods and sinks into the ground as Sans also disappears.

Now in the town, the sounds of screams are heard as citizens flee to their homes in terror around Sans. Smoke is seen near his home and there are shapes he can't quite make out. His approach is a cautious one as there's no telling what is happening. Little does he realize that what is happening is a nightmare. For once he can see the figures better he regrets so much about putting the human out of the house. There she stands in bloody snow with dust coating the thick red, what looks like a plastic knife in her right hand, her left arm seems wrong at the angle he sees, and Politics Bear's head is under her boot.

" **Is this what you wanted?** "

Her voice...It made his bones chill down to the marrow. It was cold and growled, almost sounding like two voices in one.

" **You wanted a human, right? And humans kill monsters, right? Well, you got your wish.** "

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Wait...!"

Her boot adds force and the bear's head is no more, just like the rest of his body as dust scatters.

"holy crap..."

The words escaped him before he could hold them in and she heard it. Slowly turning to see him in the glow of the burning shed, those black eyes and sinister smile were all too familiar for the skeleton.

" **Sans...** "

Never did his name sound so horrifying.

"*gulp* h-hey kiddo...um...you okay?"

She turns fully around and he sees more of the damage done to her, including the bones coming out of her left arm.

" **They did this. They hurt me.** "

"i can see that."

" **They wanted to do things to me. Very bad things.** "

She takes a few steps towards him and he finds himself frozen on the spot.

" **I had to do it. I had to make them go away. They didn't give me a choice.** "

With her coming closer but seemingly calm, his instincts make him CHECK her.

[L̴̵y̷͠n҉s̸i̶e͡͏ – L̴͢V̶̧͝:̧͢ ͟2 – ̀H͘͟͠P͢: ͡͠͏7͠2̀ ́̕A̧T͏̶́K̶:́ ͏62̴͡ D̸Ȩ҉̷F̴͘:̀ ͜͏4͠͞͡2̨ ͏͘͠– ̛̛͝E͠R̢͡R̶̴Ó͠R̢̕]

What the hell is happening with this human?

"yeah...say, w-why don't you just put down the knife?"

She stops within arm's reach.

" **Why did you CHECK me?** "

Shit!

"n-no reason."

She tilts her head in observation. He'd say this was unnerving but that title currently was held by the fact she hasn't blinked since he's seen her.

" **You're afraid of me.** "

A nervous fake laugh leaves him.

"what? n-no...that's dumb. you're being dumb."

Wow, he sounds like a dork when like this.

" **Papyrus was right. You are a bad liar.** "

He began to sweat profusely.

"i am not..."

" **I can smell your fear.** "

If ever there was a time for his knees to not be knocking.

" **It's fine, I don't blame you...You should be afraid.** "

Flashbacks start triggering in his skull of a child in a striped sweater uttering those same words before slashing at him. Instinct overrides his crippling fright and he shoves her back, making her stumble. It takes a moment before both of them register what happened.

" **So...That's how it is?** "

"uh..."

" **Very well...I was going to leave you alone, but now...** "

She stands strong and brandishes the knife.

" **I want to see you dance, skeleton!** "

She swings the blade and he dodges the strike. She blinks finally and those soulless eyes target him.

[MEGALOVANIA begins to play in the background.]

Thus begins a fight Sans didn't see coming. A tit for tat of turns where she's on the offensive and he dodges to save his life. With each move, he guides her towards the town entrance, hoping to at least get her away from more monsters. But there's a drawback to this. He's not used to moving so much at any given time continuously. He doesn't have the stamina for it. So the longer this goes, the weaker and more tired he gets.

[Sans can't keep dodging forever. Keep attacking.]

Great, now those things are going to make this feel even worse. And by the time he's gotten her past the library he's feeling low.

[Sans's movements grow a little wearier.]

Twenty-two. It takes twenty-two dodges to tire him out. He's sadly counted all the times when he'd fight Frisk before he would be killed. And even more worrisome was that he was on dodge ten.

[Sans's movements seem to be slower.]

Almost there. Almost there. He's gotten her as far as Grillby's bar by dodge sixteen. If he can just make these last six dodges really long...He might at least be able to last long enough for Papyrus to get here. But then she does change her tactics. She doesn't come at him straight on as she had been doing. She instead makes a twisting move sideways that ended with a dive and he had to move to the side just to avoid the strike. She does this each time he tries to get back on the direction out, which is five dodges.

[Sans is starting to look really tired.]

One dodge left. It's all he has left in him. He's sweating and panting out of breath while her demeanor hasn't changed at all, even the lack of blinking again.

"*pant* you...you really don't...don't want to...be doing this..."

" **You seem to think I can be swayed when you're near your end. An odd move. But at least it's something.** "

"*pant* don't make me..."

" **Attack? I'd be amused that you tried. There's no point if you don't at least try once. Even those four fought back.** "

Four? She killed four monsters? But her LV is only 2...How weak were they?

" **Pay attention, Sans. We are being watched.** "

She points the blade to the large window of Grillby's bar and Sans sees the onlookers inside looking back in worry.

" **If not for me, at least show them that you tried. It is your job after all. Or are you expecting Papyrus to do the deed?** "

He'd flinch if his nerves weren't shot.

" **It's your go, Sans. Attack me. Come on. Do it! Keep your promise and kill me before I kill you!** "

He hadn't noticed it before, a bit hard to do so when dodging knife slashes, but those last words made him see it. Those cold black eyes of hers that refused to blink were not the dry orbs he expected, no, they were wet and rolling the tears in streams down her face. Somewhere deep in there, that goofy weirdo girl he knows is trapped, and all she can do is try to fight this blackness. And if she can't fight it, she'd try to have herself be put down. Yet even if that's the case, he was struggling to do this. He had never killed anyone in his whole life, he simply doesn't have the heart to do so unless under the most extremes, like when Frisk does a Genocide run. But she was right in her words and he had to try. The Black Soul was going to make her kill him and who knows how many more if he didn't stop her now.

"*deep breath* okay, kiddo. i'll do it."

He focuses his remaining strength into his magic. His eyes go dark except for his left which flares into a glowing flash of red and yellow as he holds his left hand out.

"this is my strongest attack."

She gets ready.

" **Thank you.** "

He smiles sadly and makes a fist with his left hand, her dark soul appears then turns a dull dark blue. He proceeds to lift her into the air before slamming her down hard.

[HP ██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ 66/72]

Then bones begin to spring out of the ground under her, stabbing into her as she tries to get back on her feet.

[HP ████████████████████████████████████████████████ 48/72]

Just as those bones begin to sink in and her footing returns, he sends out bones in a zigzag pattern that demands tight precise movement to avoid, which in her current damaged state she does not do well.

[HP ████████████████████████████████ 32/72]

Now for the real magic draining portion of the attack. He summons to him thirty Gaster Blasters, a special move made by Gaster himself and passed on to his brothers, then positions them to circle the bloody human before having them do as their name says...blast her.

[HP ██ 2/72]

Even after all that, after pouring the last of his magic into the attack and unloading Karmic Retribution (KR), she was still alive...just barely though. She was down on her knees, one of those heartless eyes forced shut, and bleeding from just about everywhere. Had her stats not doubled in her LV increase she would be dead where she stood. The weapon she held had been knocked back far enough that it was no longer visible, which is good because losing it meant she was pretty much declawed. For Sans though, the use of so much magic after all the activity was too much. He too found himself unable to stand, he wobbles a bit before falling on his butt in exhaustion.

"*shaky exhale* for the love of god...i really hope that made you normal again."

She doesn't move. She hardly breathes. She just stares at him as she had been. And for a moment, Sans believed the struggle was over. Until...the sound of snow lightly crunching gets his attention. His sockets widen as she weakly crawls towards him, the wicked grin she had since finding her like this now was an animalistic baring of her teeth and the growling coming out of her sounded demonic. Even that eye of hers was more fear-inducing, as it had gone completely solid black. If he had to guess, this was the Black Soul's beastly nature coming out due to being so close to dying. But now wasn't the time to think about the mechanics of her soul. He had to focus on backing away to stay alive while a lost in the darkness psycho human was coming at him with a look that screamed she wanted to gnaw on his bones till he was dead.

"easy, kiddo...let's not doing anything crazy. you're not yourself. it's the black soul making ya do this. ya know you don't want to hurt me."

She snarls and speeds up her crawling faster than he can back away. She ends up over him as he struggles to hold her back, her good hand tries clawing at him while her teeth snap with the want to crunch bone.

"damn it, don't do this! don't make me kill you!"

All the sound that comes out her resembles a rabid beast. Seeing no way out and her most vulnerable area is easily in his range, the Black Soul had remained exposed after his attack, he makes a bold move. One hand grabs her neck to push her up while the other grabs her by the soul itself and doing so causes the most ear-splitting screech to erupt from her throat.

[HP █ 1/72]

"now you listen to me and you listen good. i won't have you do this. you're not this thing. you don't want to hurt anyone, right? that's what you swore. now prove it. prove to everyone that this isn't the real you. that you're not like any other human. so snap out of it, lynsie! this is your soul! yours! you control it, not the other way around! so don't give in like some dumb bitch! fight it! fight back, lynsie!"

Suddenly he felt the soul beat in his grip and her body slowly ceased it's thrashing.

" **Sa..́.͟S҉an҉s...͏** "

Did he really get through to her? Better keep this up.

"yeah, it's me. i'm right here, kiddo."

" **Sans.̨..͝I.͠..͠I di̶d̵ ̧bad ̸thin̕gs...҉D̷idn'̕t͘ I?** "

That creepy voice was still there but it sounded more like her at least.

"yeah. but it's not your fault. it's this black soul. it made ya do it."

She softly began to whimper and not sensing danger anymore, he lets her neck go but still holds the soul that began to falter in its darkness.

"hey...come on, people get killed here all the time. it's no big deal. don't start crying."

She covers her eyes with her good arm and weeps into it, black streams fall down her cheeks till the tears become clear.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

Seeing this has him check on her soul. The black was relenting to show some blue, the same color as his magic. A small sigh of relief leaves him as the door to the bar opens.

"Sans? Is everything alright?"

Of course, the only one to check on them would be Grillby. No one else was brave or gave a shit enough to step out after seeing all that.

"i think so."

Grillby comes over and kneels beside the sobbing girl.

"try not to touch her right now."

"Why not?"

Sans shows him the soul in his hand and Grillby stares at the heart trying to regain its color.

"Is she okay?"

"not really."

Grillby's brow frowns and he hesitantly puts a supportive hand on the human's head, softly petting her.

"Shhhhh...It's okay, pussycat. Everything's going to be okay."

Still, she weeps as guilt and shame consume her. Sans waits until the blackness is completely gone from her soul before putting it back at her chest, letting it sink into her body.

"well...at least this can't get any worse."

"HUMAN!"

God damn him and his big mouth!

Papyrus finally appears and has the flower in his grip, it doesn't look alive as the roots are gone.

"pap...what did you do?"

The cold hard stare Papyrus has cuts through Sans and aims right at the girl.

"I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR..."

Papyrus puts out his right hand and Sans realizes what's about to happen.

"pap, no! you don't have to do this!"

"NEXT TIME WE MEET, I WILL KILL YOU."

Too lost in her sadness, the human is unaware of the red glow appearing underneath her and the danger it means. Knowing this, Sans makes a move to push her out of the way at the same time Grillby does. She is knocked back with Sans as sharp tipped bones launch out of the ground. They miss her and Sans. Unfortunately...they still hit someone.

"nooooo!"

The alarm in Sans's voice has the human look now at the scene of where she once was. The look on her face is the same as the one on Papyrus upon seeing the result of his attack...The impalement of Grillby. Needless to say, this was something no one was about to handle well, especially when Grillby coughs up molten plasma. Showing he's still alive but for not much longer.

"*painful cough* Judging by those faces...it looks as bad as it feels..."

For a human that's got the shit beaten out of her and lost a ton of blood to where she only has 1 HP, the girl made a burst of speed toward the down bartender.

"No, no, no, no...This can't be happening...You can't be hurt...You can't."

All Grillby could do was smile as she held his face in that one working hand.

"Someone! Anyone! For fuck's sake, he needs healing!"

Oh, if only it were so simple. If anyone knows the strength and deadliness of Papyrus more than the man himself, it's Sans. And the sad truth is that there's nothing that can be done. No amount of healing magic or health-replenishing food was going to undo an attack meant to kill. Grillby is a dead man. The only real question was when was his soul about to expend the last of its magic and let him fade to dust.

"God damn it! Why is no one helping him?! Why do none of you care?! Papyrus, recoil these..."

Speech dies on her tongue when she spies the flower limply held in Papyrus's hand. Her eyes widen as a new flood crashes down from those orbs like waterfalls.

"Asriel..."

That name...It came out in a hushed breath that few were able to hear. Her next words were much louder.

"You killed my brother?!"

There are not many things that can get to Papyrus. Not even threats from Undyne would shake his core. But knowing he had messed up and the look of loss on the human really hit him hard. The verbal and likely physical assault the human probably wanted to do was interrupted by a weak hand on her wrist.

"*weak* No, pussycat...Stay with me..."

"Don't speak. You need to save your strength."

A strained laugh leaves embers from the fallen friend. The only reason he wasn't dusting instantly was due to his high LV level. Not many would take it from being around the guy, but Grillby's life was harsh and he fought hard to keep burning. It's why he also set up shop to give people a break from all the death. To be able to relax under the protective roof of a man of LV level 10 and know true peace.

"*weak* And here I was worried...that no one would cry...if I ever died..."

"You are not dying! Do you hear me?! You just need a strong healer...Nanny! Mom can do it! We just have to get you to the Ruins and..."

"*weak* Shhhhhh...It's okay to be scared...But you need to be strong..."

"*whimper* Grillby..."

That wasn't going to be a thing for her any time soon.

"*weak* Sans..."

He flinched and choked down a painful lump of dread in his throat as he came to kneel by his friend.

"yeah, grillz. what...what can i do for ya?"

"*weak* I...I think we can call your tab even now..."

Grillby sputters as his flames burn lower with each passing second. It takes everything in Sans for him to not cry. Never in any of the past timelines has Grillby died, at least, not before him. So seeing this, the only friend he had now moments away from dusting, it was painful as all hell.

"hey...leave the jokes to me. *sniffle* ya never did have a strong suit for humor."

"*weak* Yeah, you're probably right...*coughs* Pussycat, mind coming a tad closer? I...I have something for you..."

She wipes her face dry before leaning closer to the fire elemental, no sense getting him wet at a time like this. When she's close enough for him to whisper, he reaches out and pulls her into a sudden kiss that has everyone stunned. While that part had them looking at him in confusion, Grillby can't help the smug and pleased smirk of satisfaction that came to his tired face.

"*weak* Sorry about that...I know you trusted me with your first kiss...but I don't think I can take care of it anymore..."

She blinks with uncertainty that such a thing happened and her soul began to emerge in an odd pink. This glow seemed to bring peace to the bartender.

"*weak* So that was the reason...Heh...I can at least die happy knowing this...Thank you...Lynsie..."

"Don't say that. Don't you fucking say that! You can't die after saying that!"

Grillby's eyes fight to stay open but can't and she loses it in desperation.

"Open your eyes damn it! Don't you quit on me after saying that! You are not allowed to die! Do you hear me?! You're not allowed! *sobs* You can't die! You can't! Don't leave me...Please..."

The flames that make up Grillby's form dim and flicker away. Then, when his body's heat could no longer be felt and his glow was gone, his form dissolves into dust upon the snowy ground. He's gone.

"*crying* This can't be happening..."

She scoops some of the dust in her hand and it slips through her fingers.

"*crying* This wasn't supposed to happen...No one was suppose to die..."

Regret. She was practically emanating the emotion in a near-visible aura as those words kept repeating in her weeping. Papyrus fell to his knees being drenched in the stuff, after all, it was his impulsive action to kill the human on sight that needlessly ended Grillby. Sans, on the other hand, felt pity. Frisk never showed this level of remorse. No human was known to ever give any care for the death of a monster. But she did. She cared. And for the first time in a long time, he felt bad for someone else. So he tried showing some support with a hand on her back.

"it's not your fault."

"*sniffling* This is wrong...This is all wrong..."

"i know. but what's done is done. he's gone."

He stands up and sighs heavily.

"come on...i'll walk ya back to the ruins."

She doesn't move.

"lynsie?"

"...I refuse."

He cocks his sockets at her.

"you refuse? refuse what?"

"This. I refuse this."

"look, i get it. you're sad. i'm sad. we're all sad. but ya can't just say you refuse to accept this. it doesn't make it stop being what happened."

"There's got to be a way to fix this. There has to be."

"there isn't."

"What about the RESET?"

His sockets widen.

"Maybe if I can trigger it..."

"don't!"

He was hoping she had forgotten him ever mentioning that. He didn't want to go down that same road of repetitiveness again. Living the same days over and over and over and over again to the point where nothing fucking matters so you give up trying on everything. No. He was not going through that again.

"What do you mean, don't? If it brings them back, I'm doing it!"

"no! i ain't going through that shit again! resets are like drugs. the first time is supposed to be the only time, but then you start doing them over the stupidest little shit reasons. well, no dice. you're not resetting this timeline!"

"My brother is dead! Grillby is dead! I'm not living in a world where I lose those that matter to me!"

For a moment, Sans didn't see the human girl in front of him. Instead, he saw himself the first time Papyrus died. As big of a dick that Papyrus is, he's still his brother, and no one can stand the pain of losing a family member that's that close to you.

"Please...Sans..."

He hated himself. He hated himself for feeling bad for her, sympathizing. It would be his death one day.

"*grumble* fine."

Her eyes light up with hope.

"Really?"

"but this is a one time deal. one reset. that's it. ya got that?"

"Thank you!"

She hugged his legs tight.

"Thank you, Sans! I promise...This will be the only one."

He casts his blushing gaze elsewhere, especially when that pink glow of her soul started to change into a bright white.

"yeah, yeah, don't mention it."

"If ever mention doing another, I give you permission to kick my ass."

"that, i'll agree to do."

He dreaded the moments to come. The way things would just undo from happening always made his head hurt. Most monsters didn't remember anything when a RESET happened. Some just had odd senses of déjà vu. But he had the rarity of recalling much more than the others did. So when the moments passed and nothing happened apart from her letting him go, a thought popped into his head.

"you don't know how to reset, do you?"

"I thought you'd know and would talk me through it."

He slapped his face.

"for fuck's sake...the most i know about it is that it mainly happened after each time frisk died. i don't know how the kid did it without death."

"So...I have to die in order to fix all this?"

"WORKS FOR ME!"

Blood gushes out of the human's chest as a bone shoves her soul out of her body. Scared shock encompasses her face as Sans's sockets widen from the surprise attack Papyrus did.

"I KNOW NOT WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SAYING, BUT IF YOU CAN FIX THIS IN DEATH, THEN I ORDER YOU TO DO SO."

Papyrus yanks the bone out and her eyes roll into the back of her head before collapsing to the snow.

[HP 0/72]

"what the fuck, papyrus?!"

"WHAT? I HEARD YOU BOTH SAY SHE COULD UNDO ALL THIS."

"yeah, but she didn't know how!"

"...GOD DAMN IT!"

The human's soul lingers after her final breath, as human souls tend to do. The white color was something monsters haven't seen in a long time. Monsters souls start out white, full of hopes and dreams, just loaded with goodness. But in this world, where death and murder are the norm, the white dulls into gray the longer the monster lives in such a state. So this pure white heart was a blinding eyesore. A reminder of what they used to be. That they were Monsters and not just monsters.

"SO...WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THAT?"

"don't know. i kinda feel like taking it to the ruins, but..."

"YES, TORIEL WON'T TAKE THIS NEWS WELL."

"damn it...what the hell are we supposed to do?!"

Papyrus's attention left his brother and fell to the soul. It began to pulsate, small electrical crackling sounds coming from the random glitching surges. Sans now found himself staring at the soul as well.

"well...that's different."

"HUMAN SOULS DON'T NORMALLY DO THAT?"

"nope."

"HUH."

The soul surges strongly, bursting energy into the human's body till it fades away and leaves behind a button that Sans has seen too many times before. Only, something about it isn't quite right about it.

[̴̧̡R̸̕͢È̶͡S͟͠E̴̡̢T̷]͝

"IS THAT THE THING YOU BOTH WERE TALKING ABOUT?"

"heh...kiddo found a way. clever girl."

"WAIT...SO THAT THING WILL UNDO ALL THIS?"

"that's the gist of it. but who knows just how far back it might undo things. we could go back minutes, hours, maybe even days or weeks. it's a gamble really."

"BUT...THIS...ALL THIS WON'T HAVE HAPPENED...RIGHT?"

It's rare to see the great and terrible Papyrus like this. To be regretting his actions. To feel pain over a kill. To hate gaining EXP. Papyrus didn't know Grillby as well as Sans did, but he respected the man. If there was ever one person he would not kill, it was the one that made sure his brother was okay when he wasn't around. So if this thing, this RESET, can undo this stain...He was going to use it.

"y-yeah?"

Papyrus goes to hit the button but it's gone. Paw prints lead to the culprit, an annoyed black dog growling with the button in its teeth as it strolled away.

"easy, boy...don't do anything rash that you'll live to regret."

The dog shoots Sans a dirty look.

"ah, you little shit!"

Papyrus holds his brother back.

"ALLOW ME, SANS. CLEARLY, THE DOG DOESN'T RESPECT YOU BECAUSE YOU COMAND NO AUTHORITY. WATCH HOW A REAL AUTHORITY FIGURE WORKS."

Sans rolls his eyes.

"COME HERE, DOG. THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU AND SEEING AS I AM CLEARLY AN ALPHA, YOU WILL OBEY ME."

The dog turns and lifts its tail at Papyrus. The insult is met with a cage of bones surrounding the dog.

"I AM IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT. DROP THAT...NOW!"

The dog snarls but does as told...except it is the one that presses the button. The button blinks away and the human soul responds with an explosion of all-consuming light that swallows all the Underground.

" ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ 📬📬📬" (FASCINATING...)

"👌 ✋ ❄ 👌 ✋ ❄ ✡ ❄ 👌 ✋ ❄ " (BRIGHT BRIGHTER YET BRIGHTER)

"❄ ✋ ❄ 😐 🏱💧 🕈✋ " (THE LIGHT KEEPS GROWING)

"❄ 💧 ✋💣💣 💧 👍🕆❄❄✋ 💧 ✌ 🕈 " (THE SHIMMERS CUTTING SHALLOWER)

"🏱 ❄ ✌👎✋ 💧 🏱 💧✋❄✋✞ " (PHOTON READINGS POSITIVE)

"❄ ✋💧 ✠❄ ✠🏱 ✋💣 ❄" (THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT)

"💧 💣💧" (SEEMS)

"✞ ✡" (VERY)

"✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ " (INTERESTING)

"🕈 ✌❄ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐📪 ✋❄❄ ✍" (WHAT DO YOU THINK, LITTLE ONE?)

"*gasp*"

My eyes open to the sight I didn't think I'd see after what I last remember being through. I'm on the couch in the skeleton house. Sans is to my right, Papyrus to my left, Flowey on the table with the pet rock, and we're all okay. We're just watching TV and everyone's okay. Internally I CHECK my stats.

[HP 36, ATK 31, and DEF 21]

My stats are normal again? Then this means it worked, right? Time went backwards. Wait...then at what point in time is this?

"GREETINGS, YOU LUCKY CALLER. I TAKE IT YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO THIS UNFORTUNATE SOUL."

Mettaton's voice chimes in on the TV and the phone in my hand. A hard shiver racks my spine and I look over at Sans. He shakes his head and reaches for the phone. But for some reason I keep it and even stranger, I still answer knowing well what happened before.

"Y-yeah...*nervous* Let him go."

Papyrus scoffs like he did before and Sans glares at me. The robot on TV has an overly dramatic reaction.

"WHAT?! LET HIM GO? NOW, WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A SILLY IDEA?"

I know what happened last time. This is when Mettaton revealed me to the whole Underground and in doing so many died. I know better than to let that happen again.

"Because...If you ever want to meet me, you'll be smart about what you do next."

I hangup the phone and a shaky breath leaves me.

"you didn't have to do that."

"I know. But still letting him do that would be bad. And I've done enough bad."

Sans rolls his eyes with a knowing smirk.

"being nice is going to be the death of you."

A soft smile comes to me.

"I expect nothing less."

Papyrus looks at the two of funny. I don't think he remembers what happened and I think that's a good thing. Mettaton takes the sudden hangup with distress and fains hurt.

"OUCH, DARLING. THE RUDENESS OF IT ALL. I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY CALL BUT I'M DELIGHTED YOU DID. ONLY YOU WOULD SHOW KIDNESS TO SCUM LIKE THIS. BUT...YOU CALLED MY BLUFF AND I RESPECT THAT. VERY WELL...THIS POOR, SAD, AND RATHER PATHETIC BOY GETS TO LIVE YET ANOTHER DAY."

The restraints release douche cat aka Burgerpants and he rips the gag off.

"You psychotic bucket of bolts! This was not worth the overtime bonus."

"MAYBE NOT FOR YOU."

He storms off and Mettaton takes a bow.

"I DID AS YOU ASKED, DARLING. I'M HOLDING YOU NOW TO YOUR END OF THE DEAL. I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN HOTLAND SOON. OR CALL. YOU HAVE MY NUMBER AFTER ALL. OOOH...I EVER SO HOPE YOU ARE ABLE TO JOIN ME WHEN THE TIME COMES. I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING SOMETHING TRULY FABULOUS TO BE READY ANY DAY NOW AND EXPERIENCING IT WITH YOU...WELL...LET'S JUST SAY IT WILL BE A MOMENT NO ONE WILL EVER FORGET. TOODLES~!"

The show cuts back to something already in the middle of airing.

That's it. This same event just played out and had a completely different outcome. My existence wasn't revealed and no one ended up dead. Everything is fine. Heh...Everything is fine. I leap out of my seat and start to laugh with joy.

"Everything is fine!"

"SIT DOWN, HUMAN. UNLESS YOU PLAN TO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND FETCH ME ANOTHER HELPING."

Papyrus holds out his empty plate and I shock him with a surprise hug.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Everything is okay, Papyrus. Isn't that amazing?"

"RELEASE ME NOW OR I WILL HURT YOU."

"And I won't have it any other way."

Papyrus looks at his brother uncomfortably.

"SANS, THE HUMAN IS ACTING WEIRDER THAN NORMAL. I THINK SHE MIGHT BE BROKEN."

Sans merely shrugs.

"eh, maybe she's just happy."

"WHAT FOR?"

"dunno. maybe because she gets to be around someone as awesome as you."

"HMMM...I CAN'T SAY YOU'RE NOT WRONG. I AM INCREDIBLY AWESOME. NYEH HEH HEH!"

I giggle at the level his ego can inflate to and release him to look at Sans who merely wags his finger at me.

"don't even think about. you hug me enough as is."

I shrug.

"Fair enough, Sansy-boy."

I take him by his disapproving hand and pull him into a swing of giddy circles.

"the hell, kid?!"

"Isn't this just awesome? *laughs* Everything is fine!"

Sans indulges my silliness for a couple spins and I let him go when he's had enough.

"*gasp* Can we go to Grillby's real quick?"

Sans, even though he knows why I'd ask such a thing, perks up at the idea. Papyrus just gives me a hard look of "don't be stupid" and "why the fuck are you talking right now".

"HUMAN, YOU ARE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES."

"Please? Just for a quick moment?"

"YOU WERE THERE ALL DAY. HONESTLY, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY ANYONE WOULD WANT TO BE THERE ANY LONGER THAN THEY HAD TO."

I pout.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT FACE."

"I only want to go there for a quick second."

"WHY?"

"To see if he's...*pause* To make a good impression of my future employer."

Probably wouldn't come out right if I beg to see a guy just to make sure he's okay. So I spin this dumb lie to cover up any emotional things.

"You are considering his offer to have me work there, right? I mean, a little extra income never hurts."

Papyrus sneers.

"YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING, AREN'T YOU?"

"What? *scoff* Don't be silly. You're silly. Why would I be dumb enough to be up to something?"

"she has a point there."

"I don't know if you're mocking me or helping when you do that."

"eh, a bit a both really."

I want to be a tad mad at him, but I can't. I'm too happy to be mad. Everything is fine. No one is dead, at least, no one by connection with me. My LV is back to being a wimpy 1 and my stats are of my own making, not from EXP. And as long as I can maintain this happy go lucky good girl thing, I can see only better things to come in the future. Who knows, maybe it will rub off on them.

I take Papyrus's plate and grab Flowey on my way to the kitchen, making an mental vow to never be away from my brother again. Not that he minds the extra attention after going through that experience. Poor boy remembers what happened. He remembers trying to convince Papyrus to go to Snowdin Town but something happened and Papyrus got incredibly angry, ripping Flowey from the ground...things went dark after that. I keep my flower brother with me as the night continues on without incident. I don't even mind that Papyrus puts me out in the shed for the night while Flowey remains in the house. A little cold is nothing compared to what happened before. I just need to work on things. Make sure I do better. I'll do what Sans told me in that fight. I'll show all of monster kind that I'm not like other humans. But I need help if I'm to do any of that. The Black Soul is deadly. It's strong in power and control. It warps my mind, makes me do the bad things I think about but never would act on. I need someone that understands souls. I need Gaster's help. I don't want that THING to take over me again. So when I go for sleep, I try to summon that which always comes to me at random in dreams.

 _Sleep begets darkness and darkness begets the void's door. I welcome that door and the one that resides within. That man, the one Chara tells me to fear, is my only hope in gaining control over this darkness. I am not surprised by the smug knowing look on that face of his._

"❄ ✌❄ 🕈✌💧 ✈🕆✋❄ ❄ 💧 🕈📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 ❄ 💣 📬📬📬👎 ✡ 🕆 👍✌ ❄ ✋ ❄✌😐✋ ✌ ✋ ✍" (THAT WAS QUITE THE SHOW, LITTLE ONE. TELL ME...DO YOU RECALL THE FEELING OF TAKING A LIFE?)

 _I look away at the ground._

"I would be lying if I said no. It's like...I was stuck behind this wall. I could see and hear most of what was going on, but I wasn't the one...I wasn't the one in control. It's like a dream when I come out of it. Everything feels foggy like it didn't happen, but I know...*shudder* I know something bad happened and I can't..."

 _I fight the lump swelling in my throat._

"I can't let this happen again. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm not a killer."

 _He moves close and I feel this strange vibe off him._

"💧 ✡ 🕆 💧 😐 💣✡ 🕆✋👎✌ 👍 ✍" (SO YOU SEEK MY GUIDANCE?)

 _I feel so weak and vulnerable having to do this._

"You yourself have said your goal is to understand that which is the SOUL. Well here's your opportunity to do so with my consent."

 _The grin he makes is unnerving and twisted, pleased by what he's hearing._

"✡ 🕆 🕈 🕆 👎 ✋✞ 💣 🕆 ✌👍👍 💧💧 ❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 ✍ 🕈✋❄ 👍 💣🏱 ✌✋ ❄💧 💧✋💧❄✌ 👍 ✍" (YOU WOULD GIVE ME FULL ACCESS TO YOUR SOUL? WITH NO COMPLAINTS OR RESISTANCE?)

"Yes."

 _He circles behind me and places his hands on my shoulders._

" ✞ ✋ ❄ 🏱✌✋ 👌 👍 💣 💧 🕆 👌 ✌ ✌👌 ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 🏱 ✌👎 👎 ✌❄ 🕯💧 💧🕈 ❄ 💣👌 ✌👍 ✍" (EVEN IF THE PAIN BECOMES UNBEARABLE AND YOU PLEAD FOR DEATH'S SWEET EMBRACE?)

 _I shiver at this sense of dread of things to possibly come._

"Yes. I need you to figure this thing out and help me. I don't care if it hurts. I don't care how you'll do it. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want..."

"❄ 💧 ❄ 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 💣✌❄❄ ❄ ✡ 🕆✍" (TO LOSE THOSE THAT MATTER TO YOU?)

 _I can feel the water begin to pool in my eyes and he leans over me, his hands moving to center the holes in them over my chest._

"✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ 💧❄ ✌ ✡ 😐✋ 👎 ✋ ✌ 🕆💣✌ 📬 👌🕆❄📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✋ ✋😐 ✌👌 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆📬 💧 📪 ✋ 🕈✋ ❄ ✋ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ ✋💧📬 ❄ ✋💧 🕈✋ ❄ 👌 🏱 ✌💧✌ ❄📬 ✡ 🕆 🕈✋ 👌 ✋ ✌ 💧❄✌❄ ✌ 👍 💧❄✌ ❄ 🏱✌✋ 📬 ❄ ✌ ✡ ❄ ✌❄ 👍 💣 💧 💣 ❄ ✋💧 🕈✋ ✋😐 ✡ ✋ ✋ ❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌😐✋ ✋ 📬" (YOU ARE A STRANGELY KIND GIRL FOR A HUMAN. BUT...THAT IS SOMETHING I LIKE ABOUT YOU. SO, I WILL NOT LIE TO YOU ABOUT THIS. THIS WILL NOT BE PLEASANT. YOU WILL BE IN A STATE OF NEAR CONSTANT PAIN. THE AGONY THAT COMES FROM THIS WILL LIKELY LINGER INTO YOUR WAKING LIFE.)

"I don't care. That thing...that killer...It can't be allowed out again. I need to know how to stop it. To keep it caged or better yet, put an end to it all together. So, doctor...If need be, do your worst. Pull my soul out and learn all that you can till no secret is left unknown to you."

"✌ 👎 👎 💧 👍 ✌ ✌ ✌ 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ ✋💧✍" (AND DOES CHARA AGREE WITH YOU ABOUT THIS?)

"He don't know. This is my choice."

 _I can almost hear the smirk form on his skeletal mouth._

"❄ ❄ 🕆💧 ❄ 🕈✌💧❄ ✌ 💧 👍 👎 📬" (THEN LET US NOT WASTE A SECOND LONGER.)

 _He summons his other helping hands to restrain my limbs and I hold my breath in anticipation as his main hands start pulling on my soul through the holes in his palms._

"✡ 🕆 🕈✋ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✋💧📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 ✡ 🕆 🕈✋ 👌 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ❄💧 💣 🕈✋❄ 😐 🕈 👎 👌 ✡ 👎 💣✡ 🕈✋ 👎 💧❄ 👎 ✌💣💧📬 💧 ✋ ❄ ✌ 😐 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌👎 ❄✋💣 📬" (YOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS, LITTLE ONE. YOU WILL BE THE ONE THAT GIFTS ME WITH KNOWLEDGE BEYOND MY WILDEST DREAMS. SO I THANK YOU AHEAD OF TIME.)

 _Like before,_ _allowing his magic to flow freely into my body makes my SOUL emerge. And just like last time, this thing is a swirl of multiple colors all sloshing about. Orange, red, blue, yellow, green, light blue, purple, black, white, and pink. Though unlike before, the white and pink are now larger than when he first did this._

"💣✌ ✞ 🕆💧📬📬📬💧✋💣🏱 ✡ 💣✌ ✞ 🕆💧📬 ❄ 🕯💧 ✞ 💣 ❄ 💧❄🕆👎✡ 🕈 ❄ ✌ 👌 📬" (MARVELOUS...SIMPLY MARVELOUS. THERE'S EVEN MORE TO STUDY NOW THAN BEFORE.)

"*wince* Glad to hear it."

 _ _His top main hand pulls up and he hooks his fingers around the soul, pulling it away from my body. The pain isn't as bad as some of the stuff that I've gone through, dying being at the top of the list. But the whimpers that escape me can't be helped and the wriggling in his hold is just reflexes of instinct.__

" 🕈📪 ✡ 🕆 💣✋ ❄ 💧 💣 💧 ✋ ❄ 👎✋💧👍 💣 ❄📬" (NOW, YOU MIGHT FEEL SOME SLIGHT DISCOMFORT.)

 _ _I snicker to myself.__

"✋💧 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✌💣🕆💧✋ ✍" (IS SOMETHING AMUSING?)

"*wincing* Just...trying to keep myself...in a good state of mind about it..."

 _ _He gives me a funny look as he swivels around to face me proper.__

" 👎📬 😐 🏱 👎 ✋ ❄ ✌❄📬 ✡ 🕆🕯 ✋ ❄ 👎 ❄ ❄ ✋💧 ✠❄ 🏱✌ ❄📬" (GOOD. KEEP DOING THAT. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO FOR THIS NEXT PART.)

"*wince* Why do you say thaaaaaaat?! *shout* Holy fuck!"

 _ _His other main hand presses a finger into the soul and every nerve in my body goes off harshly. And the more he presses that digit into the heart, the more my body begins to twitch in violent convulsions. It all gets freakier when his finger actually phases into the soul and things get rather glitchy on my end.__

" ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ 📬 ❄ 🕆 ✡ ❄ ✋💧 🕈✋ 👌 ✌ 💣 💧❄ ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ ✠🏱 ✋💣 ❄📬" (FASCINATING. TRULY THIS WILL BE A MOST INTERESTING EXPERIMENT.)


	16. Surge

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

Another day, another start to a hopefully non-resetting timeline. At least, that's what Sans mumbled to himself as he woke up uncharacteristically early in the middle of the night. No nightmare this time, just randomly woke up and now finding it annoyingly difficult to zonk out again. He tossed and turned, moving all over the mattress to find that sweet sleeping spot, but nothing was working. Damn random insomnia. Can't a guy get a decent night's rest? Maybe he could kill time till passed out from boredom. He could try the books again, but at the risk of learning things that would make him want to drink bleach, he gave that idea a hard pass. What time even is it? Looking at his phone showed it was too late to go out but too early to start getting ready for work. Argh...Well...There is always the backup idea. It had been so long since he last tried it. What if he made too much noise? Papyrus almost barged in because he thought Sans was hurt or under a surprise attack. Fuck it. It's his room. He can have some "personal alone" time if he wants. Using a bit of magic to lock the door and seal it with a couple bones should allow for some decent privacy. Now to make himself cozy...Won't be needing his clothes for this bit fun. Besides, they'd only get dirty if they stay on and the last thing he wants is Papyrus asking what the weird stains are from. So after stripping down to bare bones and covering up in his messed up bed sheet, Sans stared up that the nothingness of his darkened room's ceiling only to realize something.

"what do i even fantasize about?"

It had been so long and nothing really got his soul glowing like that in forever. Hard to really find the time to get turned on when a human kid runs around cutting off heads and shit. But he's a normal monster man, he can get creative if he really tried, he's just need something to start at. Think...What makes him feel good? Jokes are a thing. Who can he think about that tells him jokes and likes his? Toriel is an option. Not like it's not too weird. Sure, she's married and royalty, but she gave that stuff so it's not like he's jerking off to a hardcore committed woman. Though he does have one issue...He's never actually seen Toriel. At his best guess, she looks like a female Asgore. The idea made him shudder. But again, it's just a starting point till something better forms in his skull. So with that in mind, he shut his eyes and let his hands begin to roam over his bones.

"mmmm...damn it's been so long i forgot how good this could feel...mmmm...maybe...maybe now is good enough..."

So, with the power of imagination and removing the maleness from his picture of the King, this version of Toriel pops into his head. She slowly approaches him on the bed, one hand softly rests on his ribcage as the other holds his jaw and rubs small circles with her thumb.

"*coos* oh yeah...mmmmmm...this will work just fine..."

She leans down and whispers to him.

 _ _Why did the skeleton play with himself?__

His cheekbones began to color.

"oooh...tell me why...please...?"

 _ _Because he had no body.__

A soft moan turned into a small chuckle.

"come on...you can do better than that. give me something raunchy."

 _ _Have you ever known me for telling, as you put it, raunchy puns?__

"uh...not really."

 _ _Then how am I to do so?__

"um...because i want it. aren't ya supposed to just do what i want because i'm making you up?"

 _ _Fine, be that way. Force me to just be your little fantasy. You are no different from that fool, Asgore.__

"whoa, where the fuck is that coming from?"

 _ _You tell me. After all, am I not your dream fantasy?__

"hell no."

 _ _Then what is it that you do want, Sans?__

"for starters, you can go away."

With a huff, the mental image of Toriel blows away.

"sheesh...crazy bitch. what i want is someone that can make me laugh and isn't shy about how they do it. someone that knows a thing or two about how to treat a guy right. someone..."

 _ _Need some help, Sansy-boy?__

That made his sockets widen and his spine shiver.

"nope! nope! not happening. not going to think about her. nope. big fucking nope."

 _ _Wow, not even gonna give me a chance? You gave Nanny a shot and she's married, to the King no less.__

He covers his earholes with his hands.

"la la la, i can't hear you, la la la, i'm not listening, la la la..."

 _ _Sans...__

Maybe it was just his imagination acting out, maybe it was just the way the sheets settled after he moved, but for whatever the reason, he felt something touch his leg and he swore the human was there.

 _ _At least let me try. It's the least I can do after you helped me.__

Eerily he could honestly picture that being something she'd say.

"no funny stuff?"

 _ _Depends. What is your scope of 'funny stuff'?__

"just don't wig out on me like the first attempt did."

 _ _Dude, it's me. You know me. When I wanna help, I do it.__

"i guess you're not wrong there."

 _ _Plus I'm in your head, so whatever you want goes.__

That made him sit up.

"wait...then why did she go all nuts if you're the same thing?"

 _Simple, because she is like that. Remember when Paps told her he hurt me? She was gonna bring hellfire to us all had we not calmed her down. It's not her fault really. She's been in the Ruins for so long all by herself. She's just lonely and the lack of people make her social skills kind of suck. You can forgive her, can't you?_

His imagination had her kneeling beside him and again he could feel her hand timidly on him. As much as he hated it, so far, she wasn't not doing it for him. Maybe he could use this and switch her out later.

"*sigh* fine."

He plots back down on the pillow and points into the darkness.

"but the second you fuck this up, real you is going to pay for it."

She snickers and moves a bit closer.

 _ _I figured as much. So...What would you like me to do first?__

He gave it some thought as his sockets closed again.

"touch me."

 _ _Where?__

"anywhere. i don't fucking care."

 _ _Chill, man. I've never done this before. I don't want to piss you off or hurt you.__

"ugh...just...feel around. i'll let ya know how you're doing."

At least this one was pretty damn accurate with how she was in real life. Once more he let his hands skim along his bones and after a bit, it didn't really feel like it was him doing it.

"mmmm...okay, doing good..."

 _ _Mind if I try something?__

She moves and now he pictures her kneeling behind him with his skull resting on her lap.

 _ _How's that? Cozy?__

"not bad. mmmm...tell me a joke..."

 _ _A naughty one?__

"heh...yeah. give me a really good one."

 _ _Very well...What's the hardest bone a skeleton has?__

"mmmm...i dunno, what?"

 _ _I'll tell you after we bone~.__

He both moaned and cringed at the joke.

 _ _You're uncomfortable, aren't you?__

"just...not really wanting to do this with you. no offense."

 _ _None taken. Can't say I blame you. I mean, I did try to kill you.__

"come on, that wasn't you. that damn black soul was the one that wanted me dead. at most, you want to hug me. and...sometimes...it's okay to do so."

 _ _Really?__

"don't get hung up on it."

 _ _Yes, sorry. Heh...Thank you though. But...um...I think I know how to fix it so it's less weird.__

"how?"

 _ _You remember the image you saw in that anatomy book, right? Of the human skeleton?__

A heavy shudder leaves him and slowly the human starts phasing out from exactly looking human to more of an eye-pleasing sight. At least to him anyway. Gone was her skin, hair, and anything fleshy. Leaving just her form in bone.

 _ _Is this better for you, Sans?__

It still had her voice, but that wasn't the part he was currently mentally staring at like a horny teenager.

"oooooh...so much better. mmmm...tell me another joke..."

 _ _What instrument do skeletons play during sex?__

"*moan* shit...mmmm...tell me...tell me it slow..."

 _ _A tromboner.__

That time it was getting to him. The fantasy playing out of her as a skeleton, telling him dirty puns and feeling on his bones was starting to make his magic flair in power. And the longer he delved deeper into this enjoyable scene, the more his soul began to emerge from his chest. For non-typical anatomical monsters like Sans, the soul is more than just the core of their life, it also is a handy reproductive tool. Monsters like him, that don't really have natural reproductive organs, still need to procreate to keep their line going. So that's where the soul comes in. When such a monster seeks to make a child their soul will link with that of their partner and the mingling will act as normal coitus would. One partner acts as the giver of the genetics while the other is the receiver and will be the one to conceive the offspring. That's not to say, much like normal genitalia, the soul can't be played with for one's own benefit. Even the more normal monsters will use their soul in a similar manner. However, in this world, finding someone you can trust in intimacy with your quite literal life is not an easy thing to do. Coupling is rare, family units even rarer, and children the rarest of all. So a little self-indulgence isn't all that unheard of in the Underground. Doing this involves, well, rubbing the soul rather intimately.

 _ _Sans...You really are one hunk of bone. Dare I say...You're a bony builder that can lift a skele-ton.__

"*groan* don't get all corny on me now...mmmmmm...i'm getting so close..."

 _ _Sorry. Just thought I'd be a little sweet on you is all. But if you really want me to keep going...__

"ffffuck...*moan* keep going...please, keep going..."

 _ _Heh, I didn't take you for the begging type.__

"*groan* don't tease me, kitten..."

 _ _Oh, this is purrfect. Just pawsome. Your moans are meowsic to my ears. The things I plan to do to you...Sans...You'll whisker that I never stop~.__

"aaaah...yes...yes...mmmm~. touch my soul...oooooooh...fuck, please..."

Those ghostly hands of hers were driving him mad. One danced its fingers along the length of his spine while the other tickled his ribs and would teasingly touch his soul ever so softly. If only this was real. If she was really here and treating him like this he'd have himself a great fucking time. In fact...He quickly turns over and moves the pillow to be under him, in his fantasy however it's her skeleton.

 _ _Sans?__

"no more teasing, kitten. it's time to make you purr."

In a motion akin to normal pelvic thrusting in traditional sex only reversed, Sans embraces the pillow tightly so that it presses against his soul and he rocks his chest in a steady yet heated rhythm. The pillow being a soft and slightly warm presence is a very convincing substitute for his mind to let his needs enjoy as he grinds into it. And as such, the fantasy goes with it.

 _ _Oooh...Sans~.__

"yeah...*grunt* say my name, kitten...moan for me..."

 _ _Aaah...Sans...Oh, Sans~.__

"good girl...*moan* gonna...gonna give it to ya good for that..."

 _ _Is that a promise~?__

"you're damn right it is...*hard grunt* fuuuuck...this feels so gooooood..."

The more she responded, the closer he came. It wasn't till after some pretty sultry dirty talk and several minutes of rapid thrusting did his soul begin to surge with the sense of release coming soon. Physically, the soul will also alert its owner of such pleasure by brightly glowing and secreting concentrated magic that has the consistency of slime. This soul goo acts as a lubricant and sensation enhancer. The stronger the feeling during such intimacy, the more goo is made, hence why things can get rather messy.

"oohh fuck...ooh ooh...sooo close...i-i'm...hhnng...hnnhanh...ahh...ah hhnnn...i-i'm gonna..."

 _ _Aahnn...ahhhnn...Sans...oooooh...Fuck...yes...yes...Sans~!__

"uauhn ahhh...it's happening...hahn aaahhnn...i'm...ahhhh...!"

With not much else of a warning, his soul throbs out its climax in a release that he's certain will stain completely through his pillow, but so worth it to have that surge of euphoria throughout his body.

"ooohh...ooohhhh y-yeeaahhh...ahhhhnn...mmmmmm...i so needed that. *coos* you were amazing~."

No voice replied back, the fantasy was over, and in that split second of realizing it, Sans felt sick.

"holy shit...i just did that to her...*gag*"

With his magic drained, things he did with it before faded away like the bones at his door, and he felt tired. But now wasn't the time. Donning his shorts, he made a quick rush the bathroom to hurl. As pleasing as it all was, the fact still remained he just masturbated his soul to a fantasy of the human. He felt disgusted, dirty, and gross overall. Hopefully, a long hot shower could wash this feeling off and drown out those nasty thoughts from his skull. He stood in the streams for a long time, watching as his magical essence slid down his form and swirled into the drain.

"ugh...how did this happen? when did i become such a sick fuck? she's human for fuck's sake! pretending she's a skeleton doesn't stop her from being human! *heavy sigh* life...why do ya hate me?"

The water is turned off moments later and, after drying off, he returns to his room now clean but still feeling like scum. The wet and dingy pillow is cast to the floor where he feels himself to belong, yet, fuck the floor if you have a bed. At least he was tired now. Maybe some sleep will do him some good. At least get thoughts of her out of his head. Besides...It's not like he or she has any feelings for each other. After that thing with Grillby, and that kiss, it's kind of obvious how those two are. Wait...

 _ _"*weak* Sorry about that...I know you trusted me with your first kiss...but I don't think I can take care of it anymore..."__

Was that the thing that happened in the bar the other day? What the hell?! No one told him shit! Then that moment when he came to the bar and Grillby was acting funny...

 _ _"Sans...Can you watch the bar for a moment?"__

The pieces began clicking together and the internal screaming started loudly. Grillby has the hots for the human!

[Hours pass]

Papyrus woke up to a rather odd morning. He could smell something cooking but he wasn't the one doing it. It couldn't have been the human, after her initial break-in, he secured the window and bolted the door. So this smell was cause for slight alarm. Only slightly because the maker was about to pay for breaking into his home. But what to use? The bone club? The bone saber? The bone and arrow? So many choices. Maybe the bone mace? It hasn't seen action in ages and it would be a shame to not let this poor soul known what true pain was like. Leaving his room with the weapon in hand like a ninja, Papyrus silently crept downstairs and noted the intruder was dumb enough to turn on the lights. This joke of an invader was as good as dead, given that the top of their shadow could be seen and gave away his exact location. Closer now...Just a bit closer and it will only take one blow to end this.

*clang*

"fuck! god, damn butter fingers..."

The seer levels of confusing shock almost made Papyrus drop the weapon. Sans in the kitchen is nothing new. But cooking? Hell must have frozen over. He walked into the entryway.

"SANS?"

His voice spooked his brother who, apart from being just in his shorts, juggles to hold onto the pan he just collected from the ground.

"papyrus! h-hey...i didn't wake ya, did i?"

Not the smartest thing to do, waking a sleeping Papyrus. But now wasn't the case.

"NO. I AWOKE BECAUSE OF THIS SICKENINGLY SWEET SMELL INVADED MY ROOM."

"oh...uh...what's with the mace?"

He glances at it a moment before putting it down.

"I THOUGHT SOMEONE BROKE IN AND WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO STEAL OUR FOOD."

"huh...sounds reasonable."

Sans put the pan on the stove and Papyrus looks around. There are plastic bags on the floor and items he knows they didn't have earlier.

"I SEE YOU DID SOME LATE NIGHT PILFERING OF YOUR OWN. WILL I BE GETTING AN ANNOYING CALL FROM THE RABBITS LATER?"

"i put some gold on the counter. she can't bitch about it if most is paid for."

"MOST?"

"i'm not paying 300G for eggs! that's bullshit!"

Papyrus merely nodded.

"AGREED. WELL DONE, BROTHER."

Sans starts stirring something in a large bowel and it made Papyrus curious.

"DARE I ASK WHAT IT IS YOU ARE DOING AT THIS HOUR? ASIDE FROM SHOPLIFTING."

"what does it look like? i'm making pancakes."

"...WHY?"

Sans huffs a few times through his nasal hole, clearly pissed off but trying to stay calm.

"because...i woke up super early and can't sleep. i get hungry when i don't get enough sleep."

That is true.

"WHY NOT HAVE THE HUMAN MAKE YOU SOMETHING? IT'S ONE OF THE FEW THINGS SHE'S ACTUALLY DECENT AT."

Sans's stirring gets a bit harsher and sloppy.

"i don't need her help. i'm fine. i can do this."

A not entirely false statement. Sans wasn't incompetent when it came to cooking, so long as he was hungry enough his laziness wouldn't have him half-ass things. But his laziness was king, so him passing on a chance to have someone else do the work for him was a sign that something wasn't right.

"ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?"

"i'm fine."

"YOUR BEHAVIOR SAYS OTHERWISE."

"i said i'm fine!"

"OKAY, FIRST OFF...DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME!"

This is the part where Sans would shirk and apologize. But that's not the case. He stands his ground and glares back at his commanding younger brother.

"AND SECOND, IF SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU, JUST SAY SO. DON'T TRY TO ACT LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG WHEN CLEARLY SOMETHING IS."

"i'm fucking fine. just leave me alone."

Papyrus growls with a stern face.

"FINE. BE THAT WAY. IT'S NO SKIN OFF MY BONES."

Checking the clock, Papyrus collected his weapon and headed for the front door.

"where are you going?"

Papyrus said nothing.

"paps!"

The door slamming was the reply he gave. If Sans wants to be a dick, then he can be a dick. He'll just give him the silent treatment. But now that he was fully awake, he might as well get the day started before work time. And that includes fetching the human so that she will make him something to eat. No way he was eating anything a grumpy Sans was bothering with. So he enters the shed and turns on the light, but it bursts almost instantly. Must remember to fix that later. Passing through the bars, he uses his eyes natural glow to find her body curled into a ball on the pet bed. He pokes her with the mace.

"WAKE UP, HUMAN. YOU ARE REQUIRED TO MAKE SUITABLE SUBSTANCE FOR ME."

She didn't move or make a sound. This didn't please him.

"I SAID...WAKE UP!"

He yelled, shaking the snow off the roof of the shed. But she remained still as stone. This only ticked him off further than he already was and he kicked side her. Yet again, after several hard kicks, she didn't move. Not even Sans could sleep this deeply. Kneeling down, he put a hand on her neck. He didn't know much about humans but he knows that they breathe. He checked for the feeling of her doing this. He couldn't feel it. That's not right. So he uncurls her body with a bit of difficulty as she was rather stiff in the cold. Strange marks, almost like hand prints, appeared on her wrists and forearms. He was close to checking for more but made still at the thumping soft colorful glow emanating just under her shirt.

"HUMAN?"

She wasn't dead, at least not yet. Her soul would be fully out if that were the case. As much as it would be benefiting to let her parish, this was not the allowed way he would take her soul. Time to do his one random good deed for the year. He scoops her body up over his shoulder and carries the girl back to the house, perhaps the warmth will do her some good. Once inside, he plops her body down on the couch and checks her breathing again.

"pap...can you let me apologize without leaving again?"

Papyrus didn't speak as he then entered the kitchen to find something. This now had Sans's attention.

"bro?"

"DID YOU HAPPEN TO GRAB ANY ELIXIR WHILE YOU WERE OUT?"

"uh...no? why?"

"SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT WITH THE HUMAN. SHE'S NOT BREATHING."

"...what?"

Sans stopped his pancake making to see for himself. Papyrus finds an old medical kit in a cabinet.

"what did you do?"

Mixing a few random things in a small medical kit will have to do for now.

"I FOUND HER LIKE THAT."

He returns to the living room while shaking a vial of colored liquid to see Sans staring intently at the glow of her soul. Scoffing to make Sans move away, he props the human's head up and opens her mouth, pouring the vial's contents down her throat. Some slight rubbing on the sides of her neck induced swallowing and he let her be when done.

"H-Hey...?"

Great. Now the flower is awake.

"What's going on?"

Not wanting to double down on being generously nice, he ignores the flower and returns to the kitchen. Seems he'll have to cook for himself after all. But first, to clean up the shitty mess Sans made.

Sans on his end wasn't sure what to make of things. Especially after his 'personal time' moment. Part of him was concerned for obvious reasons. While another part of him was trying to stab that worried side to death and hang it off a cliff.

"Sans...?"

He flinched at his name being said that softly.

"Is she okay?"

It's just the flower. Calm down. No one knows about what you did.

"dunno..."

Hesitantly, he put a hand on her forehead. She's bone cold.

"damn. she's like ice."

"Oh no, not again..."

Sans looked at the flower funny.

"again? this happened before?"

Flowey nods.

"This sometimes happens when she has the 'really bad' dreams."

Judging by the talk he had with her that can mean anything.

"care to be a bit more specific?"

Flowey shakes his head.

"She doesn't tell me about them She only tells me that the dreams weren't good ones."

"*sigh* typical."

She tells her brother nothing about it. God, she acted like him. Woman get out of his head!

Ignoring the crap in his skull, he gives her a little looking over and that's when he sees them. The marks. Those same marks she showed him before. She was with Gaster now. This got him curious about her soul, knowing how Gaster was with his fascination with the damn things.

"Hey, leave her alone."

Putting out everything else from his mind except her soul, Sans pulls down her shirt's collar to get a better look.

"W-What are you doing, Smiley Trashbag?! Stop being a pervert!"

He couldn't hear Flowey at this point. The soul had his attention. Part of it just breached the surface of her chest and the colors...there were so many and the way they swirled...mesmerizing. But that spell couldn't take full effect, not with that show of black among the bright colors and those large hand marks surrounding it like a cage.

"*mutters* the hell are ya doing, g?"

"SANS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

That he heard.

"keep an eye on her, weed."

It was an order. One that didn't have to be said twice as he went to his brother in the kitchen.

"yeah?"

"*SIGH* I'M ONLY GOING TO ASK THIS ONE MORE TIME...WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU EARLIER?"

Maybe if he words this right it won't be so awkward.

"okay...let's say i have this friend, right?"

"THAT NARROWS IT DOWN A LOT."

"dick."

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY."

"again...i have this friend. and this friend, who shall remain nameless, i think has gotten himself into something i think is wrong."

Now Papyrus was interested.

"SUCH AS?"

Sans rubs the back of his skull nervously.

"i...i think he has feelings for someone. someone that no one would approve of."

"AND WHY DO YOU THINK THAT? IS THIS PERSON A COMPLETE SACK OF SHIT AND NOT WORTHY OF THIS 'FRIEND'?"

Now the hard part of wording this.

"no...it's, uh...quite the opposite actually. they get along really well."

"THEN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

"um...ya know how cats and dogs don't get along? like, they're natural enemies and junk."

"YEAH?"

"well...this friend and the person they like are technically enemies. but they seem to like each other anyway even though i'm certain all the underground would preform mob justice on them if they came out as a thing."

"REALLY? THAT BAD?"

"oh yeah."

"AND THIS BUGS YOU WHY?"

"because!"

Sans rubs his face to calm down.

"*huff* because...i don't want my friend to get hurt."

Papyrus cocks his brow.

"BUT THIS ISSUE DOESN'T REALLY EFFECTS YOU TECHNICALLY. JUST, FOR SOME REASON, EMOTIONALLY IS CAUSING YOU DISTRESS."

"uh...i guess?"

"THEN THE ANSWER IS CLEAR."

"r-really?"

"YES. YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS. YOU CAN EITHER IGNORE THIS ISSUE AND ALLOW YOUR 'FRIEND' TO PURSUE THEIR 'OTHER PERSON'..."

"yeah...not gonna let that happen."

"OR...YOU DO WHAT YOU MUST TO BREAK THEM UP SO THAT ALL HOPE OF THEM GETTING TOGETHER CRASHES AND BURNS MORE POWERFULLY THAN A TSUNDERPLANE THAT LOST ITS SENPAI."

That's really bad.

"that would make me a humongous asshole if i did that."

"THEN FOREVER SUFFER IN INDECISIVE SILENCE."

"...that's not helpful at all."

"SO SAYS YOU."

Papyrus returns to his cooking and Sans groans with irritating annoyance.

"*gasps and coughing*"

The sudden sound had them peeking out into the living room where the human was found on the floor now and convulsing violently as the flower pathetically tries to restrain her movements with vines. Papyrus is the one that puts an end to this display with a bit of the old blue magic and holds her in the air by her soul till her flailing ceases.

"CALM YOURSELF, HUMAN."

The look on her face was one most recognize. Pain. It was etched into her eyes. As if something awful happened during the night. Her hands kept flexing in these claw type motions that had a stiff recoil. It's sort of like she was thawing out from being frozen. Odder still was her constant stare forward.

"*shaky* I...I'm okay..."

"ya sure?"

She nods and Papyrus turns his magic off, letting her drop to her feet. Now under her own control, she crosses her arms over her chest like the folded wings of a gargoyle and shivers harshly.

"*shaky* Can I trouble you for something warm please?"

Her eyes kept forward, not looking at the brothers as she made the request. Papyrus, whether or not he was going to do this, returns to his cooking. Sans, on the other hand, approached her with caution.

"kiddo?"

"*shaky* H-Howdy..."

"do ya need a moment?"

She nods and he tries not to imagine if anything in his fantasy would've also given her such a reaction.

"*shaky* Sans..."

He both wished she would look at him and yet keep not doing so at the same time.

"yeah?"

Her eyes made a slight glance his way but looked at the floor.

"*shaky* I...I need to talk to you later."

Maybe this could work in his advantage. Talking with Grillby about this would be super awkward.

"sure. i kinda got to talk to you later too."

She shivers a bit more.

"*shaky* Fuck...I hate the cold..."

"probably be a smart move to take a hot bath. pap isn't likely to..."

Papyrus walks past his brother with a steaming mug that he shoves at her.

"DRINK."

She looks at the mug in surprise.

"DO NOT BE THIS SLOW, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD."

She takes the mug with a hiss, burning her hands till she can get a proper hold.

"*shaky* Thank you...um...What is it?"

"WATER. NOW DRINK."

"you boiled water?"

"OF COURSE NOT. THAT WOULD BE TOO SLOW. I USED THE MICROWAVE."

Sans shakes his head as the human moves to the couch, sits down, blows into the mug, and drinks.

"*soft sigh* Much better...And here I thought you wanted me dead."

Papyrus sneers.

"DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A SHOW OF GOOD FAITH. I AM MERELY MAKING SURE MY PET DOESN'T MEET A STUPID END. I'D BE A POOR MASTER IF I LET SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THE COLD KILL YOU."

This is the part where she'd retort with something witty, mocking, condescending, or just a biting comment. But no. All she does is smile and continue drinking. That earned her a few odd looks.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"ARE YOU NOT GOING TO FIGHT BACK?"

"To what?"

"I'M DEMEANING YOU, PET."

She shrugs.

"Eh, go ahead. If it makes you happy, then I'm okay with it."

The odd looks only get stronger and Papyrus pulls Sans into the kitchen with him.

"SANS, SOMETHING IS INCREDIBLY WRONG HERE. THAT IS NOT THE SAME HUMAN."

"i don't know. looks like it's her."

"CUT THE CRAP, SANS. CLEARLY, SHE'S DEPLOYING SOME SORT OF TACTIC. TRYING TO LULL US INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY BY BEING AGREEABLE AND PLEASANT."

"for what reason would she have to do that for? if she was really that wicked, don't ya think she'd have tried to kill us ages ago?"

"IT'S CALLED PICKING YOUR BATTLES. SHE'S JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO STRIKE."

"so sparing the dogs and not raising her LV is all part of the sinister plan?"

"CLEARLY. JUST LOOK AT HER..."

Papyrus sneaks a look into the living room. The human smiles in peace, finishing the water and going over to the flower to show it affection.

"GENIUS...I'VE UNDERESTIMATED THE CUNNING OF THIS GIRL."

Sans rolls his eyes.

"or, and this might sound crazy...she might actually be an okay person."

"THAT'S JUST WHAT SHE WANTS YOU TO THINK. CLEVER BITCH. MUST BE A TRAIT ALL FEMALES HAVE. MONSTER AND HUMAN."

"speaking of monster bitches, we need to start getting ready for work. unless ya actually like hearing undyne screech for four hours."

Papyrus glared at the thought.

"DAMN WOMEN. WHY MUST SOMEONE AS GREAT AS MYSELF BE BOTHERED BY SUCH LOWLY SOULS?"

Sans shrugged and teleported to his room, leaving Papyrus to walk upstairs to his chambers but first...

"HUMAN..."

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"GO TO THE KITCHEN AND FINISH COOKING WHAT I STARTED."

She salutes and does as told, making him glare. He doesn't buy this act for a second. No one pulls the wool over the eyes of the great and terrible Papyrus!

[About half an hour later at Grillby's]

"Grillby!"

I'm willing to admit my lack of subtlety in being happy to see the fire bartender is childish as hell as long as no one judges me on my super non-normal greeting of pulling the guy over the bar and hugging his chest like I've not seen him in years. Not that he complains. He's a bit more confused if anything.

"Heh...Nice to see you too, pussycat."

Grillby pats my head as Papyrus snarls and I shyly release the poor guy to return to standing by Sans.

"Gentlemen."

"sup, grillz."

"GRILLBY."

Grillby smirks and fixes his glasses.

"So, Papyrus...Did you think about my offer?"

Papyrus folds his arms.

"I MAY HAVE GIVEN IT THE FAINTEST OF THOUGHT."

"And?"

Papyrus looks at me and I try to be my regular self, but I'm too fucking happy because Grillby's alive!

"I WILL AGREE TO THIS RIDICULOUS IDEA ONLY AFTER A WEEK'S TRAIL. IF SHE FAILS TO PREFORM TO MY LIKING, THEN NO DEAL."

Grillby cocks his head.

"Oh? And how would you judge this?"

"SANS WILL REPORT ON HER."

"what?!"

Sans is not thrilled about doing more work.

"Sounds fair to me. He is here often enough to see her progress."

"don't i get a say in this?"

"NO."

"this is bullcrap!"

I give a small tug on Sans's sleeve to get his snarling attention.

"what?"

I lean close to his skull and for a second I thought he trembled.

"*whisper* No worries, dude. I got you."

"the hell does that mean?"

"*whisper* Half of whatever I make goes to paying off your tab."

I pull back to see the shocked look come to his face.

"for real? you'd really do that?"

"It's what good buddies do. You help me and I help you. Sound good?"

I offer my hand for him to shake and he gives me this look of uncomfortable uncertainty.

"You okay there?"

He eyes me before looking away and ignores my gesture.

"whatever."

Maybe he's just in a bad mood or staying in character of being a dick to me. I know I hide how I feel a lot. But I'm disappointed that this buddy thing we have is always a push and shove deal.

"WHEN WILL THIS TRAIL PERIOD START? I HATE HAVING MY TIME WASTED."

"She can start now if you want. Though the uniform will take a little longer."

My ears perk at that.

"Uniform?"

Grillby smirks.

"I'm going to need your measurements, pussycat. Unless, of course, you want me to do that for you~."

I get flustered at his tease.

"she'll get them for ya later. don't be weird about it."

Grillby and I both look at Sans's defensiveness oddly, but you know, say nothing about it.

"COME, SANS. AND YOU..."

Papyrus eyes me.

"I'M ON TO YOU."

I tilt my head in confusion as the brothers leave.

"They seemed to be in a good mood."

Grillby comments and I shrug.

"I have no clue what any of that was about."

"So...about those measurements...?"

I sigh.

"What did I say about being creepy?"

He puts his hands up in a playfully defensive way.

"I know, and I'm trying to be 'that guy'. I'm asking as your boss, not your friend. You can size yourself in the back if needed."

I wave dismissively at the suggestion.

"Whatever it is, I wear large to extra large. I'm not big, but I like the free space. Makes me feel comfy."

"How cute..."

"What?"

"Well, for one, you don't know how to fit yourself. And two, you think I'm giving you a choice."

I'm suddenly getting flashbacks to when I first met Grillby. The man has charm, no doubt there, but he is intimating and forceful if needed.

"Now, be a good girl and go through that door. I'll be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir."

Wow...That felt weird to say after being all chummy with the guy.

I walk around the bar, past the poker table, and make it to the only door that won't have me going out into the snow. Above it is a small sign that reads "FIRE EXIT". I feel that's a joke.

"Go on. It's not locked."

I look back at Grillby and there's this almost impatient gleam in his glasses. It makes me shiver as I enter this door. Though the feeling chilling down my spine both stays and goes once I'm on the other side...It's his house. I'm in his house. The door behind me is the only exit and I'm in his fucking house!

"Shhhit..."

Quick! Brain! Think of something! What do I do to not piss off the man who's got me in his house?!

But I got nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch. My head draws a blank. All I really do is just move a little bit further inside so that he doesn't collide with me when he enters. From this small entryway, I can see his home is the reverse of the skeleton home. His upstairs living space isn't that large, the living room with its comfy looking sofa and kitchen are nearly joined, separated by an island counter with bar stools in front of it. A stairwell leading down must be where his more private rooms are. Make sense in a way, even if snow is covering the ground, under the ground can have temperatures that are far more enjoyable. I bet it's really warm down there. Kind of is warm right now. Really warm. The hell is...?

"Boo!"

I yelp, flying a good five feet onto the floor and gripping my chest in panic. All the while Grillby smugly grins at me.

"My, aren't you jumpy. You act as though you expect something bad to happen."

I blink a few times and hold my breath to calm my heart down. He approaches and offers his hand.

"No hard feelings, right pussycat?"

My hand trembles to take his.

"No cool, Grillby. Very not cool."

He pouts and pulls me up onto my feet.

"Are you frightened of me?"

I shake my head a bit too quickly.

"It's not nice to lie."

I play with my hands a little.

"I don't mean to be."

He sighs and puts a hand on my head.

"I don't mean to scare you. I just take my work very seriously. You are now part of that and therefore..."

"I understand...sir."

"Don't call me that."

His tone is calm yet has this harsh crackle that makes me flinch. He notices and lets that hand slide down to rest around my shoulders.

"Lynsie? Are you alright?"

"I don't know anymore."

He rubs my shoulder and I try to think straight.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Maybe."

"Okay...Go into the living. I'll come back with what I need and you can tell me what's troubling you while we do this. How does that sound?"

I sniffle a little.

"Sounds fine."

He taps my shoulder and I walk away into the living room as he himself goes downstairs. When I know he can't see me I wipe my eyes. Something is wrong. I can feel all these nerves going off inside and my emotions are fluctuating. What's wrong with me? Is this what PMS is? Oh shit, when was my last period? What the hell is happening to me?! This is your fault, stupid soul. If it's not the black one trying to kill people than it's the pink one making me all hormonal and shit. I can hear his steps coming up the stairs and I try to settle down before he sees the mental train wreck showing on my face. When he's back on my level, he has a notepad with a pen in one hand and the measuring tape of a tailor in the other.

"Are you ready?"

It's okay. He's being professional. Just calm down. Calm the fuck down!

"Y-Yeah."

"Nervous?"

I crack a weak smile.

"Just a little."

"I promise, I won't cross any lines."

Am I capable of making a joke with a straight face right now? Here's hoping so.

"So no fondling the side-boob this time?"

He blushes for a moment, snickering lightly before smirking.

"Not unless you want me to."

Okay, this is at least normal. It's what we do. We make flirty jokes. Everything is fine. I am fine.

"In your dreams, hot stuff."

"At least you seem better. Now stand straight for me, pussycat."

I do as requested and he begins to render me into numbers. Starting with the neck, he wraps the tape around my neck and has it resting on my shoulders, putting one finger between the tape to allow for some extra room.

"So...Anything you want to talk about, dear?"

"Well...I kind of want to say some things and yet...not."

"Personal matters?"

"Mostly."

Next up is the chest, the measurement is taken as a circumference measurement around my chest at the widest point. Something that he enjoys as I blush.

"I won't make you talk if you don't want to. But you may feel better if you got some of it off your chest."

I groan loudly.

"Oh my god, Sans has tainted you."

"Heh...I saw an opportunity and I went with it."

"By the way...Who's watching the bar while you do this?"

"Big Mouth is in exchange for free food for an hour."

"The clock is ticking while you do this, right?"

"You know it."

"Heheh...Clever boy."

Now we have the waist, this measurement is taken as a circumference measurement around my waist just above the belly button.

"Can I ask what this uniform will look like?"

"And spoil the surprise? I think not. Although...I know it will be something no one will be able to take their eyes off of."

"That both sounds awesome and foreboding at the same time."

"Trust me, it'll have you rolling in gold."

"Now it's really ominous."

Another part that has me blushing is my seat, aka the ass. The seat measurement is taken as a circumference measurement around my butt at the widest part and I try not to squirm at the feel of his hands.

"You okay, pussycat?"

"You're doing that on propose."

"Doing what?"

"One, overusing that pet name that you know bugs me. And two..."

I give him a playful wink.

"Not asking for permission before you touch me."

He bites his tongue and exhales slowly.

"Close. You almost had me there. No point for you."

"Dang. Thought I had an easy one there."

He chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking that you enjoy teasing me just as much as I do to you."

He's not entirely wrong.

"I can't lie, you are a fun playmate."

"Same to you...Pussycat."

The shirt length measurement is taken from the top of the shoulder, close to the mid-side of my neck, following my body down to the point where he wants the top to end.

"This...This feels nice."

"What does?"

"Just talking with you. I always feel so comfortable around you. Well...until I don't."

"Like earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Again, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know. It's just..."

I struggle to speak. There's so much I want to say to him.

"Take your time, dear. There's no rush on what you want to say."

When it comes to shoulder width think of a line going from the armpit straight upwards to the shoulder. He measures between those two points and holds the tape measure straight.

"Grillby..."

"Yeah?"

"Have I...Whenever I was, you know, drunk...Did I...*flustered* Did I ever...kiss you?"

He flinches in his writing on the notepad and his flames flash for a moment in his blush.

"*nervous* Um...W-W-Why would you think that?"

I can still hear his confession in my mind.

 _ _"*weak* Sorry about that...I know you trusted me with your first kiss...but I don't think I can take care of it anymore..."__

And his nervousness is also a big ass clue.

"I...I heard it from someone in the bar."

His face starts to heat up and he looks away.

"It...It might have happened...once. B-But nothing else happened, I swear!"

Wow...I gave him my first kiss and I don't even remember it. That's...really sad.

He's all messed up now and I keep quiet so he can regain his composure. He next measures my arm length, the sleeve length measurement is taken from the point of the shoulder and following my bent arm down to where he wants the sleeve to end.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward."

He doesn't say anything and I feel awful as he continues to work. The wrist measurement is taken as a circumference measurement around the wrist. The biceps measurement is taken as a circumference measurement around the biceps. The last one he does is my hip, doing the hip measurement is taken as a circumference measurement around the hips at the widest part. Though unlike with the other past measurements, he lingers close to me and I'm hesitant to say or do anything about it.

"...Are you upset with me?"

Okay, remember how to talk. He needs to know everything is fine.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because...I didn't have the nerve to tell you myself."

In another timeline, my friend, you did just that.

"I don't care."

He looks at me funny.

"You don't?"

"No. The part I care about is how far things went. And with it just being a kiss...It proves to me that you're someone I can trust fully. For a lesser soul would've taken advantage of that situation."

His eyes soften and he leans his forehead on my own.

"You can't be real."

"I assure you..."

I take his hands in mine, letting him drop the notepad and tape.

"I am very real. And...I...I feel bad that I don't remember it."

I can feel his heat getting stronger.

"You do?"

My face gets really red and I find it hard to keep looking him in the eyes.

"Unless it was bad, then, I am super sorry about my shitty kissing skills."

"N-No! No...I mean...It was nice."

"It was?"

Now he's the one trying to be sweet.

"Well...Yeah. For an unexpected kiss, it wasn't bad. Not too long or too short, with just the right amount of care."

Realizing what is coming out of his mouth has his face blushing big time. But now I'm curious.

"Really? What did it feel like?"

The words leave me before my brain can filter them. His eyes widen as his flames burn brighter. Though his normal cool self comes through with that playful smirk of his.

"R-Really? I mean...If you're really curious about it, I wouldn't say no to doing a quick demonstration."

If that dead timeline taught me anything, it's that he isn't joking and will do it if I say yes. I remember his kiss as he said his peace before death. It was so sad. I want to know how he feels when he isn't on his deathbed and has no tomorrow. So I take a deep breath and let his hands go to put them on his chest.

"I'm okay with that."

His hair of fire grows larger in excitement.

"Are...Are you serious? No joke?"

I nod.

"I'm being very serious, Grillby."

"And you have no issue with me being a monster?"

Now I understand dream Grillby's frustration at the constant doubt when the intent is painfully clear.

"If you have to ask then I don't want to know anymore."

My hands begin to slip off him but they don't get to leave their perch on his chest. His hands clasp me by the shoulders and pull me into his smoldering kiss. The impact was rather abrupt, but the kiss itself is gentle and slightly timid feeling. My wide surprised eyes meet his burning ember orbs and the look they hold has mine slowly close. Most of that dream of him seems to be real. His face is as solid as his body looks and just from the feel of his mouth alone I know it must be very hot in there. He pulls back only a little bit, our faces still close enough that my nose still brushes against his fire. It kind of tickles.

"So...How was it, Lynsie?"

There is so much I want to say, yet can't find the words.

"*coos* Whoa..."

That will have to do. I mean, I did have a fire pun at the ready, but it's not really the right moment for it. My reaction has him getting the cutest look on his delighted face.

"Glad you liked it."

I can't help the smile on my face.

"I like you, Grillby..."

I give him a quick peck where is nose would be.

"The kiss is just a bonus."

His face is blank for a moment before he grins.

"I think this is the start of an interesting work relationship."

"Yeah...About that..."

I can't get out of his grip, not that I'm trying, but I back up a bit so we're less likely to smooch again.

"There's still a bit more 'personal' stuff I have to tell you about that I really don't want to affect our current situation."

He titles his head.

"How so?"

I rub my cheeks trying to delude the red burning them.

"Okay...Promise me that this never leaves this room. And I mean, all of this, is never spoken about."

"Pussycat, give me some credit. As if I'd ever share the things you tell me."

"I mean it."

"Is it that one of them hurt you?"

That had me for a moment before his words register in my head.

"What?"

"You're ignoring them, but that doesn't make them invisible to anyone else."

He grabs one of my arms and holds it up, showing the bruises.

"Did they do this? Papyrus I can believe, but I have doubts on Sans. But if they did this to you..."

"They didn't. This is a whole different issue."

"Don't defend your abuser."

"I'm not defending shit. It's my problem, I can deal with it. Don't make this a big deal."

"It is a big deal!"

His grip harshens, burning my skin.

"*wince* You're hurting me."

He releases my arm with immediate regret. I hold my arm and rub the red mark.

"Like I said...That's a different issue that I will deal with. Not you. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes."

"The thing I want to tell you...I don't want it to bleed into this thing we got and influence anything. If something happens, fine, but not while this whole 'job' thing is going on."

"How bad can it be for you to be so serious?"

"Trust me, it's something big that even now I'm having trouble getting ready to say."

"You're over thinking it. If you just relax..."

"My soul surged because I dreamed of you!"

It came blurting out rather fast, but after a moment or two, Grillby's eyes widen as his fire strengthens.

"Wha...W-What?"

I'm not about to repeat that. I let the flustered blush on my face speak for me.

"So that...That thing the other day...?"

I look away and nod, not noticing him biting his lower jaw.

"And it was because...*deep crackling shudder* You dreamed of me?"

That sound has my soul threatening to jump out so my head has me spew out words in distraction.

"It just happened so randomly. Maybe what that guy said influenced my thoughts and you've been so good to me...Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Why am I even telling you this like it won't affect things? Of course, it's going to affect things! I'm a freaking moron to think otherwise. I...I..."

I get distracted by a sudden glow coming from Grillby that isn't part of his flames. This soft dull gray is on his chest, almost blending in with his clothing. Grillby sees my eyes staring curiously and when he follows this vision trail his reaction reminds me of when I had the surge the other day. He pulls away from me very sharply, covering his chest with this look of humiliation and fear, turning away from me.

"Don't look at it!"

I turn away feeling super uncomfortable.

"I saw nothing!"

I can hear him huffing and puffing, faint smoke plumes on the ceiling like a chimney burning logs.

"Um...Do you...Do you want me to leave?"

There's this steamy hiss that draws out of him.

"*raspy* Give me...Give me a minute..."

Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid!

"Did...Did I make you surge?"

What did I just fucking say, you stupid git?!

I regret so much once I asked that. Because suddenly he's breathing in my ear and his fire is intense.

"*heated* It wouldn't be the first time...Lynsie..."

So much internal screaming! I literally can't move. The only thing that I do, is let out this weak pitiful yelp because my body can not fathom what the fuck it is to do in this situation. I'm fairly certain a scan of my head would show a bunch of little people running around and screaming in panic. But then...he starts chuckling.

"*lowly* Got you, pussycat..."

It takes a bit for my messed up brain to put the pieces together, but when they do...

"Did you...Did you just tease me?"

"*huff* My point. So far...I'm winning for today."

His breathing is still smoky. He may have teased me but he's still messed up. Let it go. Leave him be.

"Heh...I'll try harder next time."

I give a tiny glace over my shoulder to see his very heated colored face. The way the dark to light blue really highlights his purple fire. Wow, that's cute.

"I'm gonna go make sure we still have a bar to work in. Will you be okay without me to tease for a bit?"

He nods.

"*puff* Use the time to get familiar with being behind the bar. I'll be there shortly. I...I need to make a phone call."

"Will do. See you soon...boss."

I snicker to myself as I take leave of his home for the attached bar, all the while feeling his eyes on me.

"Hey look! The girl is still in one piece and not a pile of ash. Miracles do happen."

Punk Hamster is starting early. Super.

"Don't make me cut you off and force you to be sober for more than whatever time it takes for you to pass out at home. Because I'll come over there, little man."

He grips his glass possessively.

"You don't have the balls, woman."

"No, but I do have tits. And I'm willing to bet my pair is larger than your nuts."

I glare harshly and he tries to match it but can't.

"*scoff* You're not worth it."

"That's what I thought."

One asshole took down a peg. Not bad for just starting this shift.

"Yo, Big Mouth, you're relieved of duty. I got this."

The big toothy plant monster turns my way.

"What about my food?"

"You'll get it. Grillby's coming back. He's just making a phone call."

It moves to its usual spot as I go behind the bar. There's so much back here. How the hell am I to remember all this and what to do with it on top of mixing recipes? Damn it, Papyrus, I make one drink and you think I can handle all this? This is not the same as working the register at that pizza chain. There's beer, wine, liquor, cocktails, among other beverages such as mineral water and soft drinks. Some snack foods such as potato chips, mixed nuts, and peanuts. That's just the basic stuff without glossing over the kitchen's main food menu and the little add-ons that go with it all. Fuck my life now.

"It looks scarier than it is..."

Grillby returns from settling down and joins me.

"But once you get a groove going and learn a few cheats, it gets really easy."

"Dude, just warning you now, I am going to try my damnedest but there is no way I'm picking this up in a day."

"Come now, pussycat, nothing is ever learned so quickly. Just be my shadow and learn from watching me. You can do that much, right?"

"Ha ha, I get it. I shall become the sponge and hope to soak up some of your great skills."

He pats my head.

"Start with something simple to get a feel of things. Cut up those lemons and limes for me."

"Alright. How many?"

"Do about six of each, cut four into wedges and two into thin slices. I don't use them all that much. Only on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays."

"Why those days?"

"Those first two are when I do ladies night. And Friday is happy hour."

"I've heard of those, but never understood what they were."

I get to work as Grillby started to look stern again. And grumpy Grillby is not one I want to mess with.

"Well...Ladies' night is a promotional event where female patrons pay less than male patrons for the cover charge or drinks. Happy hour is a marketing term for a period of time in which a venue offers discounts on alcoholic drinks, such as beer, wine, and cocktails. Free hors-d'oeuvres, appetizers, and discounted menu items are often served during happy hour."

"Huh...The more you know. And after I cut these?"

"There's not much to do that I haven't already got ready for. That and I've only been open for a little bit, so things are slow. But when you're done with that I'll go over a couple of the regular drinks that 90% of the time they'll order."

"I think I already can handle one customer's usual with no problem."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Sans."

I point to a line of mustard bottles near the icebox and he chuckles.

"Yep. And knowing that, I think you'll do well here."

I smile and focus on my cutting.

"Grillby..."

"Yes?"

I don't look away from my knife work.

"That stuff we talked about..."

"I know. Workplace fun is for after hours. Our little game is on pause."

Not exactly what I was going for, but that's okay I guess. But I can give him some leeway, I mean, I do want this fun we have to continue. And if something happens, like emotionally, that's fine too. I like Grillby. I can guess he likes me too by the few clues I've got from him. Who knows. It might be nice.

"Sure. Glad we understand. After hours and break times."

I glance at him and he looks at me flatly before smirking.

"It's a deal, pussycat."

"Oooooh~..."

Punk Hamster is really testing my nerves.

"Sounds like someone's getting lucky tonight~."

"What did I tell you? I will take that glass and cram it up your..."

Grillby's hand on my shoulder makes me pause.

"Now now, pussycat, that's not how to treat a customer."

Punk Hamster laughs mockingly until Grillby's gaze falls on him.

"Let me show you how to properly deal with someone that isn't respecting establishment authority."

Grillby approaches Punk Hamster, who looks like he's about to shit a brick, and slams his head onto the bar. He holds him down and leans to his ear, whispering something I can't hear. Though the look on Punk Hamster's face screams fear to me. When done, Grillby lifts him back up and pats his head a tad roughly like an old pal would do before turning back to me with that charming nonchalant grin of his.

"So...Ready to learn some mixology, pussycat?"

I'm a little unnerved but I need to learn that messing with fire can get you burned. Here goes nothing.

"Uh...Sure. Teach away, oh master of the flame."


	17. Inconvenience

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

Time behind the bar ain't that bad. Grillby is a very patient man in his teaching of me. There are drinks that every bartender, and now barmaid, should know that are put into different categories. Sours, Fizzes, Lowballs, Three-parters, and Milk Drinks. Sours contain citrus juice, should be tart or at least tangy and are usually shaken in a cocktail shaker and served straight up. Freshly squeezed juices are critical here, often paired with simple syrup (sugar dissolved in an equal volume of water) to sweeten. Fizzes include anything with bubbles such as highballs, Champagne cocktails, Collinses, mules, bucks. These drinks can be incredibly simple and are clearly the most refreshing. Plus it is not difficult to keep a few six-packs of sodas and 750s of basic booze in your liquor cabinet. With Lowballs, these old school short cocktails are simply sweetened liquor zipped up with something bitter. The sweet can come from sugar, muddled with fruit or simmered into syrup, or a sweeter liqueur like triple sec or maraschino. The bitter can be a few dashes of any of a vast variety of bottled bitters, or a bitter spirit like an amaro. Three-parters are harder as these drinks are the most spirit-forward of the collection, a three-part combo of booze plus what's known as a "modifier" (a lower-alcohol ingredient like vermouth) plus a bitter or a syrup. Here we find drinks like the martini, Manhattan, Brooklyn, Negroni, boulevardier, Rob Roy and all of their bold and boozy cousins. Milk Drinks are like an odd member of this liquor family. Milk can be paired with beer, cider, wine, and spirits. It's weird but then again I'm not an expert that likes liquor. With that aside, there are ten basic drinks that are always ordered here.

The Old Fashioned, Negroni, Daiquiri, Manhattan, Whiskey Sour, Dry Martini, Margarita, Moscow Mule, Mojito, and Sazerac.

The Old Fashioned was the one Grillby had me make for Papyrus and it's one of those old drinks that never goes out of style but can be made with either bourbon or rye whiskey. Such changes apply to many drinks and this variety is how two drinks, even if they are the same in name, are never the same in taste. But the Old Fashioned is one of those drinks that takes some time to save in your memory due to its steps. Grillby at least keeps my starter training to the drinks with simple steps. Such as the Negroni which only needs three things to make it, 1 oz. London dry gin, 1 oz. Campari, and 1 oz. vermouth rosso. Another easy one, which the ladies tend to go for, is the Dry Martini which is made with 4 oz. gin or vodka and 1 oz. dry vermouth that is typically topped with an olive as a garnish. Grillby limits me to just two of these drinks to learn so that by repetitively making them they have a better chance of being remembered in my brain. Not a bad plan really. Then he plans on testing me the next day to see if I do recall how to make them before he tries teaching me any of the other ones. Yet other than that, I do the normal things a cocktail waitress would do, bringing drinks to patrons and making sure that they get their grub. All in all, not that bad of a job really. I could get used to this. It also helps that my new boss is a flaming sweetheart in a world of douche bags that is as fun to tease gently.

"Oh, pussycat...Doggo's steak is ready."

"On it, Grillmeister."

"Don't forget to..."

"Check if drinks and snacks need refilling."

"That too. But I was going to say, don't forget to empty out his ashtray."

"He needs to smoke his biscuits outside. Damn things stink. Besides, you're already smoking...hot."

Grillby merely chuckles as I go about my duties. From the times when Sans and I are in the bar, I notice that Grillby has a certain mood when it comes to puns. If they are in good taste, flirty, or flattering, he's okay with them. But negative, hurtful, or just plain bad ones get him rather perturbed.

"well don't you look busy..."

Speak of the skeleton and he shall appear.

"trying to make yourself look good for paps?"

"As if. I take it it's your break time. My how time flies fast for the wingless."

"what can i say? my bones are pretty hollow. perfect for flight."

I wave my hand in a side to side wave.

"A bit of a stretch with that one."

He rubs the back of his skull as he approaches his bar stool.

"yeah, not my best wordplay."

Grillby pulls out a mustard bottle.

"Rough day?"

Sans takes it.

"you can say that. i'm just...having an off day."

"Want to talk about it?"

Sans seems to mull this over before bringing the bottle to his mouth.

"some other time maybe...though..."

He gulps the condiment a few times.

"if i can borrow her for a moment?"

Grillby and I share odd looks of confused concern, but I give him a nod to which Grillby does as well.

"Do you want a booth or somewhere less...occupied?"

"here's fine."

Grillby waves me over as I finish catering to Doggo and take the seat next to Sans.

"Everything okay?"

Sans stares off into nothing while drinking.

"i've been thinking a lot today."

I prop my arm on the bar and support my head in the palm of my hand.

"What about? Normal stuff? Or...secret buddy stuff?"

After a particularly long swig of mustard, Sans puts the bottle down and his left eye flares with a magical glow. Suddenly, the bar goes dark except for a spotlight of light on the two of us and looking around shows that everyone in the dark has frozen still as if someone paused a movie.

"i can't do this for long. takes a lot of magic to stop time like this."

Wait, what?!

"You can stop time? Dude! That is fucking epic!"

And just like that, I'm a five-year-old seeing a shark for the first time.

"Is it all over or just in the bar?"

"the bar. now please..."

His tone is calm but holds a seriousness that I pick up on over my silly childishness.

"Sorry. You wanted to talk now?"

He toys with the bottle a bit.

"for starters...how come you don't look at me or pap when you come back from seeing gaster?"

I pout and cast my eyes to the floor.

"I don't mean for it to be insulting. But after dealing with what Gaster does to me, I honestly can't bring myself to look at either of you until I've calmed down."

"how come?"

"Because...I can see him when I look at your faces. Like how if you stare into a light then look away, the image still lingers in your vision. It probably doesn't help that there's a family relation thing too. But after being in the void...being experimented on for god knows how long...His face remains in my sight for some time. The part that really messes with me is Papyrus...He...He resembles Gaster even on the good days."

I rub my eyes trying to make them clear and Sans takes another drink.

"yeah, pap and dings take after our old man in the looks department. me? i got my devilishly handsome mug from mommy dearest."

Something clicks in my head that hadn't before.

"You have parents?"

He snorts an amused chuckle.

"well duh. how else do ya think we came about? it's not like we were just thought up and poof there's a baby skeleton."

"I know. I had a brain fart moment. It's just...Forgive me if I'm overstepping...But while in your home, I never saw anything showing a family memory of any sort."

His eyes go dark for a moment except for the left that still holds it's glow.

"we keep that stuff elsewhere in our past."

A bad feeling squeezes my heart.

"They...They fell down, didn't they?"

He remains silent for a long time. I mentally kick myself for this. This is a scar I should not touch.

"what happened in the void last night?"

He speaks. At least that's something. I sigh, giving the fainting bruises on my arms a passing glance.

"I requested his help in finding a way to control or suppress the Black Soul. As you can see...He has a very hands-on approach."

A short weak laugh comes from that small pun.

"are ya sure that's a good thing to do?"

I glare at the foggy memory of what happened in that dead timeline. I wasn't in control but I saw things through a blurry dark window. So much hate. Such blood lust. That thing was less than human. A beast.

"If going through the pain of his experiments is what is needed to make that THING go away and to prevent any of THAT from happening again...I think it's worth it."

He breathes slowly for a bit.

"just...be careful around him. gaster is like a, what do you humans call it...a wolf in sheep's clothing? he'll offer what you need, but not because he cares or anything. he does it because it helps him in the long run. if he sees something he can gain, he will do what is needed to get it."

"I figured as much."

That got him to look at me.

"you know?"

"No good deed is ever done 100% out of good intentions in this world we live in. Gaster is less than subtle with his wants. He wants to study my soul, that's his goal. I'm okay with it because my goal is being done in his little fun time. I'm using him just as much as he's using me. Simple as that."

Sans shakes his head.

"you're dealing with a devil that you can't possibly understand."

I shrug.

"Sacrifices must be made to keep any more death from happening. I am willing to be that lamb on the alter if needed."

"i didn't take you for the martyr type."

I turn my head to look at Grillby, standing still as he was in mid-pour from one of the taps.

"I am many things. I am a fool. I am a human. I am sad. I am flawed. I am not supposed to be here. But here I am. And I refuse to be a beast that kills without hesitation or remorse. I don't want that event to ever happen again. That is my promise to all in the Underground. No one will die. I won't allow it."

Sans eyes me before scoffing. This bugs me.

"Did I say something weird to you?"

"you can't keep anyone from dying down here."

"The hell I can't."

"okay...so what'll you do if someone just died in waterfall?"

I sneer.

"I can't do anything in that situation. One, I'm not God and lack omnipresence to know what's happening everywhere at all times. And two, you are the only one that can teleport."

"exactly. you are not god. you can't stop things from happening. sure, you can tap into that quirky RESET thing, but it's not going to stop events that will still happen without you there. you are just an insignificant speck among countless other specks. your intent can be good, but in the end, is pointless."

"Wow...Someone woke up on the bleak side of the mattress today."

"i'm just being real. we all die. you. me. everyone in this room. all things on this planet. all of it will die one day. maybe not today. maybe not tomorrow. but someday."

"Dude, have you been hanging out with my depression? Because I swear I've heard that before."

"don't be a smart ass."

"At least I have one."

He growls at me as I smirk.

"What's wrong? Was that too cheeky of me?"

He clenches his teeth to hold in a laugh.

"Butt...enough jokes. You still look like something is troubling you. And you might as well say it before your magic runs out on this freeze frame in time."

He guzzles the bottle and brings it down rather hard.

"ya wanna know what's on my mind? alright...tell me...what would you do if ya found out a monster had a thing for you?"

Well, that escalated quickly out of nowhere. I can feel warmth pool in my cheeks and my mouth forms into a goofy dumb smile.

"Why, Sans, I had no idea you cared."

I know he didn't mean himself. But he's been so serious that I couldn't help but try to rattle him out of it. And boy did it rattle him good. His skull practically glows in crimson blush and the mustard bottle in his grip is squeezed to hell. He tries to form words to negate this but all that leaves him are these sounds of broken stumblings that aren't quite words or noise but a strange mix of the two. I end this for his sake.

"Relax, buddy. I'm just messing with you. I know you don't like me like that. Hell, I'm pretty sure you see me as an abomination."

His left eye starts twitching in building rage. But I continue as I let my free hand's fingers dance on the bar.

"Though to answer your question...I'd be flattered really."

That seems to surprise him and dispels his anger.

"really?"

"Yeah."

"...why?"

I close my eyes in thought.

"I am not an expert when it comes to things like this. Matters of the heart and all that jazz. If I'm honest here...I like guys, but I've never really been one to actively seek out others. Heh...I'll let you in on a secret that's not so secret. Papyrus isn't the only one to never be on a date. And if you knew of how messed up human guys were you'd agree that it's smart not to do so. I can't say some monster guys are any different from those schmucks, but others..."

I smile while opening my eyes.

"The good ones leave a mark that I can't help but like."

"is grillby one of those 'good ones'?"

Hmmm...Me thinks he is trying to make a point here. Should I take the bait or dance around it?

"My good sir, whatever do you mean?"

Guess I'm dancing. And he is not happy about it.

"cut the crap. i remember what happened when he was dying. i remember the kiss."

"And?"

"and?! ya can't just say and!"

"Why not? I don't see what the big deal is. So we kissed. What's the issue?"

"because!"

I sigh and put a stop to the dance.

"Why not just tell me what's really bugging you instead of trying to shoehorn it in like you're a dad trying to get me to admit to sneaking off with the local bad boy to make out in his car."

He suddenly grabs me by the collar of my shirt and snarls in my face.

"do not fuck with me! if you hurt my friend i swear to whatever fucked up god that'll listen, i will end you! i will unleash pain the likes of which..."

"Hold it! You think I'd hurt Grillby?"

My confused tone takes some of that anger down a bit.

"...you're not stringing him along?"

I put my hands up defensively.

"Sans, buddy, why would I do that? Grillby is like the only guy/monster to be genuinely nice to me. I'd have to be a massive cunt to do that."

"how do i know you're not lying?"

"Would a heartless bitch cry over the guy she was using?"

I slowly put my hands on his.

"Look...I know this is weird. Hell, I'm still figuring things out on my end too. But since being down here I've learned one important thing...happiness is hard to find. So why not try to find it with someone that is wanting to do the same and actually likes me?"

He sees I make a point but is still wary of me.

"do you like him?"

I cast my eyes at Grillby.

"I do. But it's a small like. I guess in level terms it's a small crush. But what can one really expect with limited contact? As we hang out more, who knows. Maybe that level will increase to something stronger or this thing we have will never change. Only time will tell."

"ya do know that if anyone finds out that you're human they'll kill him for treason, right?"

That squeezing feeling happens on my heart again. This time it's more a harsh pain than dread.

"You think I'm going to announce myself as human? That was the problem in the dead timeline. I have no intention of repeating that. Never again."

He stares at me hard and I notice the glow in his left eye starting to flicker out. I let his hands go as his magic sputters to its end and the light expands to fill the bar, resuming time once more for those on the inside. Seeing this, Sans lets me go before anyone questions the odd scene that came out of nowhere for them.

"glad we could have this talk."

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime."

Grillby eyes us as Sans places a small amount of gold on the bar.

"oh, before i forget...pap has this idea that you're up to some cockamamie evil plan to lull us into a false sense of security."

A snicker leaves me.

"What? Why?"

"personally, i think it's 'cause ya act nice in the morning and night. throws him off when he knows ya for being a bitch."

"Yeah, I can see that. But he's just being paranoid. I'm more nice at those times because no one wants to deal with shit when the day starts or ends."

"i hear that."

Sans hops off his stool and I do the same.

"Leaving so soon, Sans?"

If only you knew, Grillby.

"ya know how my bro gets. he gets all pissy if i'm away for even a second."

Sans looks at me and for a moment I can't get a read off his skull.

"you...be good, lynsie."

A warm smile curls my lips.

"It's messed up how I want to hug you right now."

He shakes his head.

"just like that, ya killed the moment."

He walks off towards the door.

"later, kiddo."

A chuckle scoffs out of me.

"Later, bonehead."

He flips me off as he exits and all I do is smirk.

"What a dork...But in a good way."

"Things okay there, pussycat?"

I give my flaming boss of a bartender a goofy thumbs up.

"Things be swell, boss-man."

I catch a glimpse of myself in the reflection of Grillby's glasses and I blush a little bit.

"Geez, is that what I look like? No wonder Papyrus is suspicious of me. Heh...Barely recognized myself for a second."

Grillby slides the drink he was pouring to Ugly Fish with a knowing smirk.

"Seems like you're the one letting your guard down."

"As dumb as it sounds, how can I not when I feel so comfortable here?"

I stroll my dorky self back behind the bar and grab a dry rag to do some dish work.

"It also helps if there's a warm someone that makes me smile every so often."

I get to my tidying task and try not to notice Grillby inching his way closer as he goes about doing other things.

"These smiles you speak of..."

He's at the beer taps.

"Would they be real ones..."

He's by the wine rack.

"Or ones made to give off the impression of happiness?"

He's standing in front of where Sans and I were sitting.

"As if you were wearing a mask maybe?"

He's gotten beside me now and I slow down in my task.

"...I say personal things when drunk, don't I?"

"No, not really. But you're incredibly honest when tipsy that's for sure."

I scold myself for being so weak.

"Not to mention you're a bold one too..."

Drunk Bun blurts out while looming out of her booth.

"Took some real courage to kiss ol' Grillby there. But look at the luck you got. Now you have a cushy gig and spicy sugar daddy to play with. Girl power at it's finest."

A bad taste coats my tongue as my stomach churns. I think I'm going to be sick. Grillby takes note of this distress when I nearly drop a mug in my trembling hands. He tries to settle my nerves with a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't listen to her. You know that's not how things are."

It's not working. I know she's wrong. But that's not to say the whole bar isn't thinking the same thing. That I'm using Grillby. Hell, even Sans thought I was. Why? Why is it hard to just be happy for once?

"This was a mistake..."

He flinches and I put my things down.

"I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Pussycat...?"

I go to walk away but he blocks me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"No. You're staying here."

"I'm not staying."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not staying in a place where everyone thinks I'm a whore!"

"But you're not a whore!"

"I know that!"

"Then why are you getting upset?!"

"I don't know! I just want to leave so no one has to see me...*quietly* cry..."

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and he frowns at me.

"Go inside and rest. We'll talk later when you're feeling better."

I feel like a snot-nosed kid about to yell for their lost parents. With what little dignity I have left, I just nod my head and he lets me pass to enter his home. Though once that door is closed behind me I have a hard time holding this back. I suppress any sound until I'm at least in the living room, but once there, I'm a mess. It's really annoying having to cry. Once the water starts going it's hard to make it stop. And odder still, you get used to it then want to cry more when it begins to stop. Shit is weird. I hope Grillby doesn't get mad at me for this. Making a sad nasty mess out of one of his sofa cushions. But I'm compelled to do it. To hold it in my arms as if I were holding someone else. This instinctual need to have contact, even if imaginary, just to feel some sort of comfort when feeling so low. Back on the surface, I'd simulate this by putting one of my jackets on a pillow and wrap the sleeves around my neck. Argh! I hate being so fucking weak! This shit shouldn't be getting to me! Since when do I give a shit about what others think of me?! This isn't right! Fuck this stupid soul for making me feel these stupid things! Ugh...I need to be coaxed down from this shit! I've gotta call Toriel. Her mothering is actually something I could use right now. That and a hug. I could so go for a hug right now!

[RING]

"Hello?"

"*sniffling* Nanny..."

"Lynsie, my child, are you all right?"

"*crying* I was weak...My guard was down...Something stupid got under my skin and now...I can't make the tears stop."

"Do you wish me to sing to you?"

"*sniffles* Yes please..."

As babying as it is, something about Toriel soothingly singing to me settles me down when I'm upset.

 _"_ _ _Cry if you want to. I won't tell you not to. I won't try to cheer you up, I'll just be here if you want me...There's no use in keeping a stiff upper lip, you can weep you can sleep you can loosen your grip. You can frown, you can drown and go down with the ship. You can cry if you want to. Don't ever apologize for venting your pain, it's something to me you don't need to explain. I don't need to know why I don't think you're insane. You can cry if you want to.__ _"_

Toriel knows many songs, some from the past and others from human things that fell down here. This one, "Cry If You Want To" by Karen Drucker, is from my iPod's 'feel better' playlist. She's a nosy mom.

 _"_ _ _The windows are closed the neighbors aren't home if it's better with me then to do it alone. I'll draw all the curtains and unplug the phone. You can cry if you want to...You can start at the ceiling, tear at your hair, swallow your feelings and stagger and swear. You can show things, and throw things and I wouldn't care. You can cry if you want to...No I won't make fun of you. I won't tell anyone. I won't analyze what you do or you should have done. I won't advise you to go and have fun. You can cry if you want to.__ _"_

My breathing is calmer and my grip on the sofa cushion is less harsh. She's good at this.

 _"_ _ _The windows are closed the neighbors aren't home if it's better with me then to do it alone. I'll draw all the curtains and unplug the phone. So you can cry...When it's empty and ugly and terribly sad, I can't feel what you feel but I know it feels bad. I know that it's real and it makes you so mad. That you could cry. Cry if you want to. I won't tell you not to. I won't try to cheer you up, I'll just be here if you want me to be near you.__ _"_

The tears have stopped before her last note and god knows how much I miss being around her.

"My child? You are silent now. Are you feeling any better?"

I wipe my face.

"I miss you. I miss you, mom."

"I miss you too. Do you know if you are able to come home?"

"Sans would probably help with that, but Papyrus doesn't leave me unsupervised, and now I have a job working at Grillby's that I don't want to fail at..."

"Grillby's?"

"It's a pub in Snowdin Town that they leave me in while they work."

"...They leave my child in a bar for hours at a time?"

"It's fine. Sans stops by regularly to keep an eye on me. And the owner is...nice."

"Oh? This proprietor is treating you well?"

"That would be Grillby, and yeah. You may remember me calling him a trouble maker for eavesdropping on one of our last phone calls. He's...without sounding like a huge dork...a great guy."

"You sound like you are quite taken by him."

"Heh...He has a way of warming his way into the heart."

"Hmmmm..."

"I think you'd like him. The man knows his way around a kitchen. I can totally picture the two of you sharing recipes and stuff. Maybe even an embarrassing story or two about me."

"I am not sure how to take you talking him up like this."

"I see where this is going, but I'm going to stop you before you say anything else...No. Grillby is not my boyfriend. We, at the most, have a mutual interest in each other. Whether this seed sprouts anything or remains sleeping in the soil is up to time. So, please...Try not to get all overprotective about it."

"My child, if the man can not stand being burned than he has no place being near our kitchen."

"Well he's made of fire so, I think he's fine with increasing temperatures."

She snickers a bit off.

"Darn. I will have to think of another means of keeping him in line then."

I sigh.

"What did I just ask you not to do? Would it help if you were able to talk to him?"

"...It might."

"I don't know when he'll go on break next but he'll come to check on me soon. He gave me a break when I had my break down."

"Hmmm...Maybe there are some monsters with good left in them after all."

That's what I was trying to...Calm down, she's just a bit messed up, it's normal.

"Glad to hear you're willing to try."

"So you will be calling me back within the hour?"

"Depends on when he chooses to go on break. He runs the bar solo and me breaking down instead of aiding him doesn't help. Heh...Some first day huh?"

"My child, you are a strong and trusting girl. You see the potential in others. You have hope that they will use that potential. You must also harden yourself for when those do not do so."

"I know. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. My emotions have been out of whack. One moment I'm normal, tough as nails and with skin so thick that negativity bounces off like dust bunnies. The next moment I'm a weak wimpy mess, getting weepy over the stupidest and lamest of reasons."

"Maybe this Grillby is allowing the softer emotions of a proper young lady come out?"

"Nah. I blame my soul. Since being out here, two more odd colors showed themselves."

"Two more?"

"Yeah. Now there's pink and white. Ever since they appeared, this emotional flux has been happening. It's annoying the crap out of me. I'm not in control over how I want to feel anymore."

"Welcome to being a woman, my child."

That got a laugh out of me.

"Good one, Nanny."

"While this talk has been nice, my child, I must end it. I am slowly simmering some vegetables for a stew."

"Ah...Not your super veggie stew. That's my fave."

"Shame then that I have no one else to share it with."

"No fair. I can't teleport."

"Maybe if you are lucky, I will have some ready and be able to give it to Sans."

"No with my luck as if late. Still, thank you, Nanny. You're the best."

"*giggles* Take care, my child."

"Laters, Mom."

[CLICK]

I sigh and shut my eyes, letting a small wave of calm wash over me. I needed that. I needed to hear her. I needed to feel like there was a parent I could talk to. Heh...So this is what having a mom feels like? I like it.

[RING-RING]

The phone goes off in my hand. Maybe Toriel forgot to mention something or perhaps Napstablook wants to share some tunes? I flip it open and see an unknown number. Who the hell knows this number?

"Hello?"

"HELLO THERE, DARLING~. TIS I, THE ALWAYS FABULOUS AND EVER DELIGHTFUL, METTATON! "

And I thought Papyrus had an ego. Mettaton? How the fuck did he...Oh, wait...

"You traced the number, didn't you?"

Robotic giggles are my answer.

"MY, AREN'T YOU THE CLEVER ONE."

"Not to sound rude but...Why are you calling me? And if this is for TV I'm hanging up."

"NO, NO, NO CAMERAS OR RECORDINGS GOING ON, I ASSURE YOU. THIS IS JUST A SIMPLE CALL ON MY PART BEING DONE IN MY PRIVATE TIME."

That didn't sound weird at all...not.

"Then what do I owe the honor of a celebrity giving lowly me a moment of your time?"

"OH SUCH LOVELY WORDS. THE NICEST I'VE HEARD IN AGES. WELL...I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS. I AM AN ADMIRE OF YOUR KIND AND I FIND YOU PARTICULARLY INTERESTING, TO SAY THE LEAST."

I rub the bridge of my nose.

"I suppose I too have a few for you as well. We could go back and forth if that's okay with you?"

"SO GENEROUS. THAT'S A VERY ATTRACTIVE QUALITY. BUT TO START THINGS OFF...HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I KNEW YOU WHERE ON THE PHONE WITH ME THE OTHER DAY?"

Oh because I lived through your show before and died but no big deal.

"Your show made no sense and was out of character. You were clearly reaching out for something. You created a situation that any normal person in the Underground would be okay with, killing someone deemed guilty. But you weren't looking to be called by a monster...you wanted me. The human that shows mercy."

"HEHEHEHEH...YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING ELSE. I LOVE IT. YES, DARLING, YOU SAW RIGHT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING. I APPLAUD YOU."

"Now my turn...How did you find out about me?"

"DEAR, YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS. I WON'T SAY WHERE OR HOW MANY, BUT THERE ARE SECURITY CAMERAS PLACED FROM OUTSIDE THE RUINS ALL ALONG THE PATH LEADING TO SNOWDIN TOWN."

My eye twitches.

"What?"

"OH YES. BUT NO WORRIES, DEAR. THOSE CAMERAS ARE NOT FOR TELEVISION PURPOSES. THEY ARE SOLELY FOR THE DETECTION OF HUMANS. IT'S HOW I'VE BEEN MONITORING YOUR PROGRESS."

Great, just what I need, another guy watching over me that I can't do shit about.

"BUT LIKE I SAID, THE CAMERAS ONLY ARE ON THE PATH TO TOWN FROM THE RUINS. THERE ARE SADLY NONE IN THE TOWN ITSELF."

"That's something at least."

"CAMERA SHY? HOW ADORABLE."

"You sound so different off-screen."

One of my inner thoughts became voiced.

"...HOW SO?"

Okay, he's not miffed about it. Maybe I can chat with him like normal.

"In shows, you come off like everybody else. But this...You seem more at ease. Comfortable. Nice."

There's a pause on his end for a bit.

"I believe it's your turn."

"OH...HUH...MIGHT I GET A TAD PERSONAL WITH THE QUESTIONS?"

"Does that question count as your turn?"

"NO."

"Then...Maybe. Nothing too personal. I don't know you aside from the TV personality."

"THAT CAN CHANGE, DARLING~. I AM MORE THAN DELIGHTED IN SHARING ALL THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT MYSELF WITH YOU."

Thank god this phone can't do pictures. Because this suddenly is giving me creepy vibes that don't need visual aids.

"AS FOR MY QUESTION...WHAT ARE THOSE SKELETONS DOING WITH YOU? LAST THING I SAW OF YOU WAS THAT TALL ONE CARRIED YOU OFF AFTER SMALLER ONE RAN TO YOU ON THE FAKE BRIDGE."

"Why so interested?"

"I ASKED MY QUESTION FIRST, DARLING."

I'm a house bitch to guys that half the time can't tell if they want me dead or not.

"I'm a pet."

...Why would you let me say that, brain?!

"A PET?"

"Yeah? Kind of? It's complicated in a completely humiliating way that I'm not really at liberty to discuss."

"BUT A PET? REALLY?"

"I know. But hey, it beats being killed for my soul."

"IF I HAD FOUND YOU, YOU WOULD NOT BE A PET."

"Oh?"

"A RARE GEM LIKE YOU SHOULD BE TREASURED. I WOULD..."

"Gonna cut you off there. Don't. Just, don't."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"You're being cliché. I'm not a fan of clichés. And you were about to ring the oldest cliché bell."

"I ASSURE YOU THAT IS NOT THE CASE."

"Let me take a stab at what you were going to say...*ahem* A rare gem like you should be treasured. I would tend to your every desire. You'd be a queen. My queen. Nothing is beyond my power if it meant I'd be with you...That come any close to where you were going?"

"...I WILL ADMIT TO ABOUT 5% OF THAT BEING ON THE NOSE. THE REST I FIND GOOD ENOUGH TO USE IN A SCRIPT FOR LATER."

"I watch a lot of anime so when I feel a yandere vibe I tend to try to avoid it."

"YANDERE?"

"How do I put it? I guess you can define it as strongly and deeply infatuated, head-over-heels, obsessed, or love-struck but without really feeling the true emotion yet believing that you do. In anime and other things that use this type of character, it's usually a girl that starts out being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but suddenly switches to being aggressive, twisted, or deranged, often homicidal when things don't go with how they plan out their little 'love story'."

"OOOH...YES, I'VE SEEN MANY OF THOSE TYPES IN ALPHY'S ANIMES. I THINK SHE HAS A THING FOR IT."

"Alphys...? The name sounds familiar."

"SHE'S THE ROYAL SCIENTIST."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"YOU HEARD OF HER?"

"Small talk from the skele-bros. Not much else."

"SOUNDS ABOUT RIGHT. I HEAR THEY DON'T REALLY CARE FOR HER. NOT MANY DO."

"She's that bad?"

"DEPENDS ON WHAT END OF THE SYRINGE YOU'RE ON."

Well, that's not cool. Suddenly a faint beeping is heard on his end.

"OH SHOOT!"

"Something wrong?"

"MY TIMER IS GOING OFF. I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO END THIS PLEASANT CONVERSATION, DARLING. I CAN'T KEEP MY OBNOXIOUS FANS WAITING."

"The show must go on as they say."

"I LOOK FORWARD TO TALKING WITH YOU AGAIN, DEAR. IT'S SO HARD TO FIND SOMEONE TO HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH THAT DOESN'T SWEAR EVERY FIVE WORDS."

"Same. We should do this again sometime. Heh...If I can be honest, I was feeling like crap till this. It's nice to get lost in talk and forget about life for a while."

"THE SOONER YOU CAN COME TO HOTLAND THEN THE BETTER. I THINK WE COULD USE EACH OTHER TO GET THROUGH THIS LIFE A LOT EASIER."

"Not sure if I can. As you can guess, as a human, I'm on lockdown from really going anywhere."

"AND THAT'S A PROBLEM BECAUSE...?"

There's that vibe again.

"Don't do whatever it is you're thinking about."

"SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU. *FAKE STATIC* LOSING CONNECTION...*FAKE STATIC* SEE YOU SOON~."

[CLICK]

I glare at nothing and close the phone.

"I'm gonna be abducted, I just know it. *sigh* Where is Liam Neeson when you need him?"

Better get back to Grillby. I hate leaving him hanging because of some stupid emotional bullshit. But first...Make a backup plan in case of Mettaton creepiness. I reopen the phone and hit up my buddy.

[RING-RING]

"hello?"

"Yo, Blooky. It's me."

"L-Lynsie? is something wrong?"

"Kind of. I just got a weird phone call and was hoping you'd keep on alert in case of something happening."

"what happened?"

"Mettaton called me."

His side goes eerily quiet.

"He is planning things. Doing things that are to get my attention. I believe his next course of action will either mean I'll be taken to Hotland or he may force me to travel there by threatening to expose my humanity. I wanted to inform you because I trust you, Blook-man. I have faith in you to help me when the time comes."

Still, he's silent.

"Napstablook?"

"...he's always been like this."

"What?"

"...there's something I've been keeping to myself. no one else knows this. can you keep it a secret?"

"Buddy, dude, this is me we're talking about. Nothing you tell me will ever leave me without a hell of a fight...or super torture. I'm only human after all."

"*nervous* okay...*gulp* you see...Mettaton...he's my cousin."

"...Ghost boy say what now?"

"I know...it's his most secret of secrets. no one else knows except for that Alphys woman. she's the one that tempted him away with the promise of a 'perfect body'. damn bitch...we ghosts long for bodies. they allow us to feel alive again. but finding something that connects with us is easier said than done."

Something clicks in my head. It was a while ago, but that moment stayed fresh due to how sad it was.

 _"*cries* why did you go? you told me you wouldn't leave me behind...you said family sticks together...so why? why did you leave me all alone?!"_

Now it makes sense. Mettaton left him all alone and, based on how cherry Mettaton is now, he's not very concerned about breaking his promise to Napstablook. No wonder this poor spook hides away in the Ruins, home reminds of too much that he has no one. I need to help him. I want to fix this.

"Napstablook..."

"yeah?"

"I'm getting that feeling when I'm gonna do something that might get me in trouble."

"dare I ask what that dumb thing is?"

"I'm thinking of running over to Waterfall and finding you so I can give you a hug that's been on hold for what feels like weeks but not really sure on how long."

"...okay, that was kind of sweet. but for real, do not do that."

"But if I did..."

"please don't."

"But if I did...What would be the fastest way that avoids being killed? Hypothetically speaking that is."

"you're not listening to a thing I'm saying."

"I am too."

He sighs loudly with annoyed exhaustion.

"can't believe the things you can make me do...I am only saying this because of Mettaton and I don't want something crazy to happen."

"You're awesome, Blook-man."

"just let me say this before I end up regretting it more than I already do."

"Sorry."

"see...there is a transport between Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland. if you take it, it will drop you off literally right outside from where my house is."

I feel slightly pissed off about that.

"Wait...So I could've been over there days ago? What the fuck, man?"

"you told me not to get involved so I didn't say anything."

I slap myself.

"what was that?"

"Realization hitting my face in the form of my hand. *groan* I'm my own worst enemy sometimes."

"Lynsie...just please don't try to use it. if the royal guard is really keeping you and not turning you in, then running away is just going to piss them off."

"I know, I know. I'm not going to do it. At least...Not as impulsively as I kind of feel like doing. I'm going to think things through before acting. Make a plan and all that jazz."

"look at that. you're learning."

"I try."

"that's something, I guess."

A sudden sound gets my attention. A door shutting. Better wrap this up.

"I have to go, Blooky."

"everything okay?"

"Just life going on. I'll call again later."

"alright. be careful, Lynsie."

[CLICK]

I quickly tuck the phone back in my pocket as Grillby's glow comes into view just a bit before he does.

"Pussycat...?"

"Hey there, boss. Sorry I'm doing so bad at this."

He sighs with relief.

"You're fine. I'm just glad to see you're feeling better."

I get up and stretch.

"Don't know what's up with my emotions lately. I've been so sensitive these last few days. It's freaking pissing me off really."

"I might have a theory on why that is."

"R-Really?"

He waves me over and I oblige.

"Remember when I told you about soul surges and how it's very typical of in monsters going through puberty?"

No...Don't tell me something super humiliating and dumb is happening to me. Please, man, don't!

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well...When a monster goes through puberty, it's more than just their body, their magic does too. The soul begins to produce stronger magic and in higher quantities than in youth."

"Grillz, please, don't tell me I'm going the 'change' again. Human puberty sucked enough to live through."

He simply shrugs.

"Again, it's just my guess. But based on what you told me, how your soul is getting used to being around magic and turning on old things in your DNA, it's likely that you are."

I groan loudly and claw at my face.

"It would explain the mood swings and sensitivity."

I hate my life so much right now.

"How long does this magic puberty last?"

"Honestly? It varies from person to person. Could be weeks or even months. It all depends on how fast your soul takes to mature."

My groan is even louder.

"This is so much bullshit!"

"Are you really telling me your 'mother' didn't tell you any of this?"

I laugh at the idea of Toriel tell me about anything that sounds like I'm growing up.

"Heheh...Nope. She told me nothing. She sees me as her 'child' and 'young one'. I would bet so much gold on her hiding any knowledge of the very concept of me 'maturing'."

He smirks.

"Sounds like she's not one to allow the birds to leave the nest so to speak."

"Yeah. It's why she has me call her so often a day. But I don't mind. She has a bad history that she doesn't talk about, so...She's afraid the same mistake will happen again so she tries to prevent change."

"That's understandable."

"She also would like to have chat with you."

That catches him off guard.

"With me? Why?"

I smirk.

"Oh, no reason really. She just wants to get to know the nice guy that's letting me work in his lovely establishment. But no worries. Toriel is more intimidating than harmful."

His eyes widen boldly.

"T-Toriel? Your mother...the one down here...is the Queen?"

I merely shrug.

"So it would seem, my good man. Yet while she's Queen to you, all I see is my silly overprotective mum that can flip faster than a greasy light switch."

I haven't seen much negative emotion on Grillby, just once and that was anger. But this? His breathing increases rapidly and his flames spark nervously. Is he having a panic attack?

"Grillby?"

"Don't make me talk to her!"

Yep, this cool hot head is freaking out.

"No one is making you do anything. So please, chill before you roast me. You're pumping out heat like a furnace."

He fiddles around with his outfit, keeping his hands busy as a means to distract some part of his mind from the frightful thoughts it holds.

"I...I can't believe it..."

"What's that, boss?"

"I can't believe I surged to the Queen's daughter."

I blush with a smirk.

"Ow. You wound me. You make it sound like a bad thing."

He flinches and waves his hands in a small defensive panic.

"N-No! No! I didn't mean it like that."

I pat his shoulder.

"Relax, Grillz. I'm only goofing."

He sighs and leans on me.

"You're going to be like this the whole time your soul is maturing, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"..."

"Grillby?"

I feel his mouth press to my forehead.

"Why are all the best people just a little bit crazy?"

My mind blanks for a second.

"Are...Are you really asking me or saying a rhetorical question?"

He chuckles and moves off me.

"Come, pussycat. There is still more to teach you before the clock times out."

What just happened? Why was that funny? I'm so confused.

"Sure, boss."

I follow him back out into the bar and the few glances the patrons give me are either of fear or annoyance. I know not what Grillby did when I fled, but whatever it was, others are not liking this favoritism he's giving me. This instills a new mini-goal in my head. Keep this soul/emotion shit under control and do not bring attention to myself for the remainder of my time here. God, my life sucks.

[Many hours later]

"PICK UP THE PACE, SANS. DON'T THINK I CAN'T RECOGNIZE WHEN YOU START DRAGGING YOUR FEET."

"geez, boss, ya sound like you actually wanna go there more than i do."

"PLEASE. I MERELY WISH TO GET THIS DAY OVER WITH. IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT WE MUST STOP THERE BEFORE WE CAN GO HOME."

"yep. ain't life funny that way?"

In all honesty, Sans wasn't looking forward to returning to the bar despite his joking attitude. The human was slowly making him want to keep away by just being there. Sure, confronting her about Grillby was a start and seeing those eyes of hers go from green to amber as her words got stronger. Made it hard not to believe those words. It's not like she wasn't right in the things she said. She wasn't using Grillby and, next to Sans himself, felt the most hurt seeing the barkeep dust away. Still, he didn't like it. He didn't like how nice they were to each other. He didn't like the flirting. He didn't like that they were closer than any monster and human should. It made him feel weird. And he hated feeling it.

Papyrus opens the door to the pub and, aside from the faces that clearly fear or resent him, is met with a slightly warm welcome by the human. This facade does not fool the wise skeleton, no, not in the least. She may have his brother under the illusion of harmlessness, but not him. Just looking at her aroused all sorts of suspicion. If she was capable of breaking into their home than that's enough to have her thought of being capable of doing anything else.

"That time already, gentlemen?"

The fire elemental's pleasantries are cast aside by the larger brother.

"SKIP THE FALSE CARE ACT, GRILLBY. YOU KNOW WHY I BOTHER COMING HERE."

"Clearly not for the service."

Snidely remarks the human while sweeping around the dog's poker table.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!"

"but in a way, yes. we're taking your 'help', grillz."

Grillby sighs.

"Yeah, I know. Time to punch out, pussycat."

She raises her brow playfully.

"But I thought hitting was against the rules?"

The bartender chuckles.

"See you tomorrow, pussycat."

She brings the broom behind the bar, shakes Grillby's hand, and moves to wait by the front door.

"I SEE YOU HAVE IMPROVED HER LISTENING ABILITY."

"She's not a pet, Papyrus."

"I DISAGREE. BUT WHATEVER."

"What is it that you want?"

"WELL? HOW WAS SHE?"

"Isn't that why you had Sans watch?"

"DON'T BE DIFFICULT AND JUST SAY YOUR PEACE ALREADY."

Grillby glares with a slight rumble.

"Don't be a dick, Papyrus!"

The human was butting in more than the skeleton liked.

"IF YOU BARK ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR, I SHALL THROW YOUR ASS OUT THAT WINDOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BITCH?!"

She waves Papyrus off dismissively and he snarls angrily.

"Lynsie has been a source of great aid. I doubt you believe me, given how much you seem to dislike her. But maybe that's just because you feel inadequate about being able to handle her."

Sans's sockets widen as the bar pretty much goes stunned and Papyrus is less than happy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST...?"

"You're a smart man, Papyrus. But you lack skills to deal with people. More to the point...Skills with dealing with women."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, MY PEOPLE SKILLS ARE..."

"Poor as shit!"

"BITCH, DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"i think you're making his point, bro."

"DON'T YOU START WITH ME, SANS."

"To be fair, you do have to forgive pussycat for some of her words and behavior."

"LIKE HELL I DO."

"how come?"

Grillby removes his glasses and huffs on them before wiping then putting them back on.

"I had a little chat with her in private and we came to learn something. And since you boys are housing her, I think you should know about this."

He waves the brothers in closer and they reluctantly oblige.

"*hushed* Her soul is in the processes of maturing. Being down here is jump-starting her body's natural magic production. So she's a tad sensitive till it's over."

Papyrus finds himself blushing whereas Sans is on the verge of a giggle fit.

"*snickering* can you repeat that?"

"Don't be a dick, Sans. No one goes through this well. Not even us."

"*snickering* this is just too rich...i fucking love it."

"SO...WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS...SHE'S VULNERABLE?"

The grin on Papyrus has Grillby immediately regrets opening his mouth.

"Forgive me, pussycat!"

She looks puzzled before her eyes widen and her cheeks burn a flaring crimson in flustered realization.

"You told them?!"

"Lynsie, please..."

She fumes, baring her teeth and seething into a chilling agitated calm.

"You will pay dearly for this."

She slams the door as she storms out and Grillby cringes with thoughts of the unknowns a moody woman is willing to unleash on him. One idea, in particular, makes the man of flame shiver with cold.

"we should go after her."

"DAMN, WOMAN. ALWAYS SUCH A PAIN."

Papyrus follows the brooding human and Sans attempts to do the same, but Grillby's hand on his shoulder stops him.

"huh?"

"Sans...We need to talk."

Sans blinks with uncertainty but nods slightly.

"uh...sure."

Sans sits down at the bar and orders a drink. This is going to take some time.

"so...what do ya want to talk about? "

Grillby looks uncomfortable and makes his voice low.

"Sans...Do you know who is hurting her?"

To that, the skeleton smirked.

"you need to be a bit more specific than that."

Grillby did not take this answer well. His hands slap the bar harshly, threatening to sear the gloss off the wood.

"I am not playing around. I saw the bruises. Who is hurting her?"

Mirth leaves Sans's skull as he drinks deep from his bottle of yellow condiment.

"you wouldn't believe me even if i told you who it was."

"Try me."

Sans sighs, his fingers tap along the bottle.

"let's just say...someone from my past has come back and taken an interest in her."

Grillby doesn't like this either. But before he can voice his concerns Sans speaks up.

"before you say it, no. his interest in her isn't the same as yours."

Grillby's eyes widen a bit and his professional demeanor falters.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sans rolls his eyes.

"look, it's kinda painfully obvious the two of you have this 'thing' with each other. and, if i'm being honest, i don't like it."

"Sans..."

"but...*huff* i ain't gonna be that asshole that gets involved in his buddy's private life. so...whatever."

The barman smiles softly.

"Thanks."

"yeah, yeah, it's not like i care or some shit. just warning ya before you do something moronic by trying to get with her. bitches be crazy."

That earns the skeleton a few dirty looks from the women in the bar, though some of the guys agree.

"If that's the case...Are you willing to help me smooth things over with her?"

Sans snorts a laugh that almost has the mustard shoot out his nasal opening.

"are ya nuts? no way. you're the one that put your foot in your mouth."

"She's not the kind of girl to try to get even, is she?"

Sans could see this was making Grillby squirm. Part of him found it hilarious. The other part was starting to get hungry and knew Papyrus would be pissed if he wasn't there for dinner. Better get this over with soon.

"don't know. but is she is, i'm willing to bet she wouldn't do anything spiteful or malicious. kid's all bark and weak bite. it's gonna get her killed one of these days."

Grillby sighs with relief yet recalls something left unanswered.

"This 'person from your past'...?"

"i'm gonna stop ya right there."

Sans downs the remains of the bottle with gusto.

"i'm handling it. that's about all i'm at liberty to say. heh...i don't want her pissed at me too for saying things she tells me."

To that Grillby felt odd. Of course Sans would know things no one else would about the human. She lives at his house and is easier to get along with than his brother. Still, a small ember of envy burns in him for knowing of this. What things could she have shared with Sans yet not him? How much trust would he need to earn for her to have that much faith in him as well? Sans is a lucky man indeed.

"well...i better get going. pap might not handle her new moodiness well if on his own."

"Wait! One last question."

"okay. what is it?"

"Do...Do I have anything to worry about with her 'mother'?"

The question and Grillby's nervousness are random but interesting to Sans.

"she's told you about her old lady?"

Gribbly merely nods.

"in my opinion...ya got nothing to worry about. she never leaves the ruins. though...i can't say she won't break that self-enforced rule if something were to happen to her kid. know what i mean?"

Grillby nods again as Sans hops off his stool and puts down a small amount of gold. However...

"You're short, Sans."

Oddly enough, that made the skeleton snarl.

"i ain't fucking short!"

He really wasn't, 5'4" isn't what most would call short. But when living in a town where just about everyone, including your younger brother but not counting kids and slimes for obvious reasons, is over six feet, it's no surprise it leaves a pretty big chip on your shoulder. If anything, the only thing short about Sans was his temper when called that. Though that too was short lived when met with Grillby's annoyed glare.

"I meant the amount, Sans."

Nervous chuckles leave the bonehead.

"right, my bad. it's all i got on me."

To make his point, he pulls the empty insides of his pockets out and small lint bits fall. Grillby shakes his head disapprovingly.

"hey, no need for that look. you know i'm good for it. just put it on my tab."

A perturbed groan leaves the barman as Sans makes his leave. One of these days Grillby is going to call that tab in full and both men will be sorry.

[Meanwhile: Sans & Papyrus's house]

Papyrus didn't have far to go to catch up with the human. She was making a beeline for the house and seemed to know he was following since left the door open for him to enter when she kicked it in. What harsh reprimanding he was going to roar at her died in his nonexistent throat when he caught the full strength of her icy glare as she headed for the stairs.

"Do not start with..."

She pauses to take a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. I am not myself. Please allow me to calm down before I end up doing something regrettable."

Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to get in her face and pummel her face into the floor till it was nothing more than a stain on the floor. There were only two reasons he wasn't going to do that for. One, he didn't feel like wasting time cleaning bloody bits out of the carpet. And two, if what Grillby said is true, then her odd behavior as of late was more understandable. The Ruins were said to be abandoned or in the least home to a few monsters that couldn't take being around the majority, so the concentration of magic within must be very weak as opposed to out here in Snowdin with it's higher population of monsters. Soul maturing is an odd and uncomfortable stage. Even the mighty Papyrus went through it with less grace than he'd care to tell. Full of angst, rebellion, and pent up unknown feelings, with a need to just lock himself away because he felt like no one understood what he was going through. Ah, the silliness of youth. Knowing this, the great and terrible Papyrus relents...for now.

"FINE."

That was all that needed to be said. She nods and ascends the stairs, taking retreat to the bathroom.

"Rough day?"

The flower speaks up but Papyrus ignores it. He tended to do that as much as possible. He didn't know why exactly. There was just something in the back of his skull that made him distrusting of the floral fellow. Like a memory that was blurry but you still got a feeling from even if you're not sure it's real. He is about to shut the door just as Sans makes his way into view.

"sup."

Papyrus just motions him to enter and locks the door by the time he does.

"dare i ask...?"

"UPSTAIRS."

"ah. and do you know...?"

"NO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING AND I DON'T CARE SO LONG AS NOTHING IS DAMAGED."

Typical Papyrus.

"you really think she'd be stupid enough to break something of ours?"

"YOUR STUFF IS NOT MY CONCERN. SHE CAN BREAK THAT JUNK FOR ALL I CARE."

"gee. thanks, bro."

"Is anyone going to let me know what happened?"

The flower chimes in again. And again Papyrus ignores it as he heads to his room. Sans kicks his shoes off and tosses his jacket over the sentient plant.

"don't worry about it, weed. if you were meant to know, we'd tell ya."

Flowey shakes the jacket off and glares as Sans too heads to his room, but not before knocking on the bathroom door.

"you alright in there?"

Nothing is heard other than the shower.

"hey, ya don't have to worry. pap and i aren't gonna mess with you...much."

Still nothing.

"fine, baby soul, be like that. just don't come crying to me when you feel bad. i mean that literally. i ain't helping you."

He starts to walk but then stops.

"oh! and don't forget, you're making dinner. pap only let that slide because you were practically dead. so don't get any ideas thinking you can get out of it."

"Did you just really say that?!"

Shouted not her but the flower.

"the hell is your problem?"

"Did you really just insinuate she'd harm herself?"

"i dunno...maybe?"

"You can't say that kind of stuff to her!"

"why not?"

Flowey just stares at the skeleton oddly before realization clicks.

"You...You don't know how she came to the Underground, do you?"

This had Sans's attention.

"she told me that she fell."

Flowey becomes uneasy. He produces several vines and, rather impressively, repels himself up to the banister where he swings through the railing to plant his pot on the floor.

"wow. a plant that parkours. see something new every day."

"I'm not comfortable telling you this, seeing as she hasn't and I don't think it's my place, but I can't let you say idiotic things like that."

Sans kneels down imposingly.

"okay, weed, you have intrigued me. if she didn't fall, then how did she get here?"

Flowey rubs his leaves nervously.

"Well...Falling is how she came to the Underground. But...She didn't fall from an accident."

If color could drain from a skull it would be doing so for Sans.

"you're telling me she..."

"She fell on purpose. She...was trying to die."

Flowey shirks inward, not liking this subject and feeling like he's broken some bond of trust.

"I don't know about her life on the surface. She doesn't tell anyone about that stuff, not even Mom. But I have been with her since the start and I can tell...Under all that toughness and pass the goofy dork innards...She's very sad deep down."

A new expression comes to Sans, a look of reverence and understanding. The human put up with a lot being down here and more for just being with the brothers. But she never seemed to be like what the flower had said. How bad was the surface to drive her to end it all and yet want to live down here?

"Um...You won't tell her I said anything, will you?"

Sans's thoughts broke yet kept him a bit cloudy, hearing only bits and pieces of what Flowey said.

"huh? oh...no. i ain't opening my yap about this."

Flowey sighs with relief until the sounds in the bathroom are less water based and more like someone getting ready to come out. In a panic of getting busted, Flowey throws Sans under the proverbial and shoves the skeleton into the door before repelling back to the table on which he stays. Obviously pissed about this, Sans growls and aims to go pluck every petal from the flower's head. Yet before he can even get off his bony butt the door to the bathroom opens to give him a bit of a bop that wasn't all that hard. Understandably, the confused human in a towel peeking halfway out the door.

"Sans?"

Sans gave her one look before he turned away trying hard not to blush, grateful that the cloth was long enough to cover her form. Though his behavior gave her the impression of something bad happening.

"Are you okay? Oh shit, I didn't hit you, did I? I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"i'm fine. just stumbled is all. now go put something on, will ya? i can't deal with ya when like that."

Recalling the last incident that was bathroom related, she pulls the towel up more and goes back inside.

"My bad."

He rubs his skull.

"it's fine. you were just concerned."

He picks himself off the floor and tries to regain his cool.

"So I was thinking...How does some comfort food sound?"

"depends. what ya thinking?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese. Provided we have that stuff."

"...yeah, we got that. i did some 'shopping' earlier."

"Sweet. Thanks, buddy."

The door opens moments later.

"Will Pap be okay with such a menu? Do I need to brace myself for impact once he knows?"

"if it was other soup than yeah. he's got a thing for the tomato stuff."

"So I've noticed."

He looks her up and down, nothing is different besides the towel wrapped around her hair.

"What?"

"you're wearing the same thing you had on."

"I'm limited in my clothes here. It's not like I can go across the street to Nanny and change. The other outfit I got is in need of washing but I don't trust Pap not to trash or burn it just to piss me off."

"seems legit."

She goes to walk past him and what the flower told him has him feeling guilty.

"hey..."

She stops at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

His jaw clenches, words struggling to form as he determines if he should say something or not.

"i...i didn't...that stuff i said..."

"Dude, chill, we're cool. Don't stress over it."

Is she forgiving him so easily?

"we are?"

"Yeah. I'd probably say that stuff too if someone was getting close to my buddy too. But that just shows how good of a friend you are. I respect that."

Sans felt dumbstruck. Did she not hear him at all? Fuck it! Roll with it.

"y-yeah. thanks. i was just being cautious is all."

"I get it. That's why we're cool. You don't want to see him hurt. I don't want to hurt him. That's why we're just friends. No rushing into unknown territory here. That's for sure. Not with this damn thing being so unstable."

She points to her chest and, while he knows she means her soul, he sees a joke opportunity.

"yeah...with a set of knockers that big, i can imagine it being hard to stable."

His grin is cocky and the only clue that has her realizing what just happened. Her expression goes from puzzled to sly snickering when she gets the joke.

"Ah yes, these annoying chest bags. Hard to miss such large targets. Good jab, my friend."

She took the punches and merely walks off downstairs to get cooking. That had him feeling a little off. Normally she would at least give him a quick quip back. Maybe she was in a bad mood under all that nice. He rolls his shoulders and goes to his room. She'll let them know when dinner is ready anyway.

"Lynsie? Are you okay?"

Flowey comes into the kitchen, he sets himself on the counter beside me as I butter bread while the pan heats up and a pot of soup warms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got to chat with Toriel today."

"Oh? How is she?"

"Missing us. She even tempted me with my favorite meal."

"Low blow."

"Did make me wanna go though. Not gonna lie. That sew is the bomb."

"What are you? A cheesy 90's character?"

"Word, yo. I'm super funky fresh to the max."

He shakes his head in disappointment but his giggling says otherwise.

"But for real...Did anything happen today? You came home upset."

I sigh.

"I'm going through magic puberty. That's as blunt as I can possibly be about it."

I can almost hear the gears in his head grind while I add some milk to the soup.

"...What?"

"From what I understand, my soul's starting to produce magic to match my body's age and it's something that can influence my emotional state. *groans* Just like when I was twelve going on thirteen. Nothing like the last day of sixth grade to be welcomed into the wacky world of womanhood."

"...Is puberty really that bad?"

"It sucks for everyone, boy or girl. It's only different for each gender. With us girl humans, we know when we hit our moment when we suddenly gain weight fairly quickly. Then our chests begin to store fat, aka, make these annoying things. Depending on genetics, other parts store fat too. Our growth rate slows down. Hormones start changing things on the inside that affect the outside to the point where you can become a completely different person to anyone that knows you. And then there's a thing I'm not even going to mention because I'm making food right now but will allude to it being gross as hell."

He cringes as I put the sandwiches into the pan, making a loud sizzling hiss.

"That sounds awful."

"It is. But we all have to go through it and learn to deal with it. Because no enemy is greater in this world than yourself. Yet if you can tame yourself than that enemy becomes your greatest ally."

One hand of mine holds a spatula to flip the sandwiches and the other a long spoon that keeps stirring the soup.

"So it gets better eventually?"

"Kind of. But you hardly notice any of this after enough time passes."

"Growing up sounds like a pain."

"All I can say is this...Enjoy youth to the fullest. You don't have to give up being a kid when you grow up, but it does get turned down a bit. Back on the surface, I still have toys. I have video games and comic books. Sure, I don't play with them as often as I used to. But just seeing or holding them feels good. Let's me know the happiness I once had can never truly die."

The mood gets a bit somber as I flip the sandwiches and restart that sizzling hiss.

"Flowey..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a hug?"

He jerks a little in surprise.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just feel like I want one. If that's okay?"

He closes himself off and I know I asked too much. I focus on my cooking, turning the burners off when the soup begins to bubble and the sandwiches are a lovely golden hue. I go about covering the food to keep it hot as I head out into the living room.

"Yo, bone-boys! Food's ready!"

It takes a few seconds to hear Sans pop into the kitchen while it takes a moment or two for Papyrus to appear at his door.

"Evening, Papyrus."

"HUMAN."

He heads down the stairs as I enter the kitchen and Sans comes out with a sandwich in his teeth.

"Gooey enough for you?"

He nods in content while dunking the sandwich into a mug of soup.

"WHAT TRAVISTY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ABOUT MY KITCHEN WITH THIS TIME?"

Feeling funny, I get hammy.

"Forsooth, my lord of bone. I present thee with broth made from the berry of nightshade. And bread, grilled gold that has hidden within the finest viscus form of bovine lactation."

Papyrus stares at me funny before looking at Sans.

"THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?"

"tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"OH. THAT'S NOT SO BAD."

"I thank thou."

He flicks my forehead.

"NO. BAD HUMAN. STOP THAT."

I snicker.

"Shall I serve you or..."

"I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF GETTING MY OWN."

"Of course. I merely just wanted to treat you after a hard day's work. Unless, of course, that's just part of my evil plan to lull you into a false sense of security. Oooooh."

I tease and he glares at me hard before do so to Sans.

"YOU TOLD HER, DIDN'T YOU?"

"she ain't a threat and ya know it."

"SHE IS NOW!"

"the worst she can do is annoy us."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Master..."

Papyrus flinches.

"How can I prove to you that I mean you and your brother no harm?"

"YOU CAN'T."

[You give Papyrus the puppy dog eyes of guilt.]

He backs up a bit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

[You keep doing it.]

He sweats a little.

"S-STOP THAT."

[You strengthen the look.]

He looks to Sans but his brother is enjoying every moment.

"MAKE HER STOP!"

"why? she ain't hurting nobody."

[You are determined to make him understand.]

[It works...Papyrus gives in...but only so you'll stop.]

"FINE! YOU'RE NOT A THREAT! NOW STOP MAKING THAT LOOK!"

I smile and bow.

"That is the extent of my power. I am now powerless since my secret is revealed. Congratulations!"

He shoves past me and Sans laughs.

"dinner and a show. today just gets better and better."

I follow Papyrus in to take Flowey back to his table and he leaves the kitchen with his food as I get Flowey's portion before my own.

"So..."

I sit down with Flowey away from the one skeleton looking to kick my ass.

"Will I be sleeping in the shed tonight? Because if so, a blanket would be very appreciated."

"i'm fine with ya being indoors. pap, your thoughts?"

Papyrus snarls while chewing.

"he didn't say no."

Papyrus gulps down his mouthful.

"YOU DO NOT TALK FOR ME...BUT HE ISN'T WRONG."

"Really?"

"whoa. you said i'm right? i think hell froze over."

"*GROAN* WHILE I AM NOT ALLOWING YOU TO BE INDOORS BECAUSE OF SOME SYMPAHTIC REASONS. I AM ONLY ALLOWING YOU TO BE INDOORS BECAUSE, AS A PROPER PET OWNER, IT WOULD BE A BLACK MARK ON MY RECORD TO HAVE YOU DIE DUE TO SOMETHING SO STUPID AS BEING COLD. THAT'S ALL."

"Awe...You do care."

"ONE OF THESE DAYS, I WILL SMOTHER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP."

"Papyrus, you don't have to add icing to this cake. It's already sweet enough."

"...ARE YOU SURE WE CAN'T HANDLE THE QUEEN IF WE KILL HER?"

"bro, even asgore had trouble dealing with tori and that's his wife."

Papyrus growls in reluctant agreement. The night continues on with us watching Mettaton on TV. Thankfully, it's one of his movies and nothing weird. Though it's not like his movies aren't odd sometimes. Mettaton seems to make a lot of action, thriller, horror, and psychological type films. Not bad stuff really. Though the CGI human that normally is a villain character is cliché and lackluster in character personality, merely filling the bad role. He needs help writing his scripts. Eventually Papyrus heads off to bed, Flowey nods off, and Sans lazily comes out of the kitchen sipping on mustard.

"You headed for bed too, bone-boy?"

"yeah. *yawn* don't stay up too late."

"I know. I got work too now."

"oh...i meant because pap will bitch about the light and noise. but that too."

I watch him shuffle towards the stairs.

"Sans..."

"huh?"

I feel unsure if I should mention Mettaton to him or not. Sans is someone I trust. But even he has trouble trusting me back.

"Sleep well."

I'm such a coward.

"you too, kiddo."

I mentally punch myself for that. He heads to his room and I shut the TV off once he's gone. With not much else to do, since all my doable chores are already complete and the other are not good to do while they sleep, I give in to the night. I lay down on the couch for some shuteye. Maybe things will be okay in the morning. Hopefully I'm wrong about Mettaton doing something to force me to Hotland. I doubt it though, as when my gut feels this twisted I tend to be right. Maybe these thoughts won't mess with my dreams. If I'm allowed to dream that is. Gaster should need time to go over what he learned last night. A shiver racks my spine at the memory. And then another because I still don't have a blanket. Nice one.

* * *

 **Hello all you wonderful and very patient lovelies, Lynsie here (real life Lynsie, yep, that's my name) with a much needed update. Off the bat, I am so sorry this took so long to come out. I actually in one day had this halfway done at the end of last month but then...I got a job. As lazy as that sounds for an excuse, it is, because I've been writing while on my breaks when I can. But then I got hit over the head with a block...writer's block. I struggled to chip away at it, thinking of plot and fight ideas, I came up with so much content in my head that I wish I could draw how cool some of it is. Good news, in doing that I thought up how I want to use Frisk in this story. Bad news, I still haven't figured out how I'd end this things. Though I didn't have a clue either when I did FILE NAME NOT FOUND and that came out really interesting. FILE NAME NOT EDGY ENOUGH is probably going to be much longer than even that story, which is fine, more detail is great for characters and plot. But I hope you can stay with me as I try to pump out these chapters like how I want to, even if it might take more time to do so. As we can see, things are getting a bit busy for our anomaly girl. Mettaton is starting to be a issue. Blooky is giving out personal info. Grillby even finds Toriel a scary goat mom. But here's an interesting thought...Ladies Night is going to be coming soon. I sure hope a certain Captain of the Royal Guard doesn't come along. Am I teasing something to come? Who knows! I never think that far ahead in writing. Go figure. Anyway, I thank you for reading this far and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter. Stay awesome lovelies. ^_^**


	18. Apprehension

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY.** ** **^_^****

* * *

 _ _It's eerily calm when Papyrus finds himself crawling out of bed. Something compels him. A strange feeling that something is amiss. He knows not but certainly will find out why. Leaving his bedroom, the great and terrible Papyrus has a very unnerving chill run up his spine. The front door is wide open and the human is absent from the living space. That stupid girl is going to lose some teeth for this. Looking around, Sans's room door is also open and the flower is strangely missing from sight. This continued to not feel right even more as he made his way down the currently frosty opening in his impregnable stronghold. Up to this point, all had been silent with not so much as even the faintest blowing of the wind. Yet once he came to where the couch sat, that's when he heard an all too familiar sound...pain. But this was not your average grunt of ache or gasping whimper, no, not the slightest. For the voice that makes this has the steadfast heart of stone Second-in-Command of the Royal Guard almost fall to his knees from the shock. Quickly he rushes outside, needing to see with his own eyes that which his hearing had picked up and refusing to believe it without further proof. But there it was, the proof he hated to see. The human has Sans in a hold to their chest, his arms locked behind his back and his eyes pleading for aid as they locked onto Papyrus. Then, before he can even piece together what to do, there's a sudden snap that ripples in a haunting echo throughout the Underground. That sound is then followed by the thud as Sans's lower-half falls to the snow before dusting. His upper-half still in the human's grasp, Sans attempts to call out but is prevented from doing so as the human grips the base of his spine and proceeds to rip it out from every other bone in his body. Papyrus watches in horror as the remaining form of his brother falls apart and scatters into dust before him. To her end, the human merely gives Papyrus a creepy smile and opens her arms to him, as if welcoming him into a sick embrace while in the dust of his sibling. Tears begin to pool in Papyrus's eyes, words fail him as he is too choked with grief to make the smallest utterance of noise. He tries to summon his magic, to strike this sack of sinful flesh down for her crime, yet he is too distraught to use it. She begins to approach, that grin becoming more sinister and frightening with each step. And for all his power, the great and terrible Papyrus found himself on the victim end of the situation, unable to make his body do anything. All he can do is helplessly watch as her eyes blacken upon reaching him, her teeth turn to serrated needles while she clasps his skull in her claw-like hands and with a small giggle she lunges to bite him!__

"*GASP*!"

Papyrus awakens for real this time and drenched in a cold sweat, his bones rattling with many chills. It was a dream. A nightmare. None of that happened. No one was dead...right? The events of the nightmare still fresh in his mind, Papyrus sprang from his bed and flung his door open. Looking out into the faintly lit from outside light home, his brother's door was closed and so was the front door. The flower was asleep on the table and the human was...gone? Now he was on alert. She could be anywhere and strike at any second. He had to...

[FLUSH]

Oh...That answered one question. The sound of the sink going on and off happens before she emerges with a long yawn that nearly has her bumping into him.

"*tired* Oh...My bad. I didn't see you there. Did you need to use it?"

She points to the bathroom to which he shakes his head.

"NO, HUMAN. I HAVE OTHER REASONS FOR BEING AWAKE."

"Ah. You having trouble sleeping too?"

For a second he wondered if humans were able to read minds.

"Yeah...It sucks living with random insomnia. Though it has some perks, ya get more shit done when awake, if you have stuff to do that is otherwise you're bored as fuck. But man, does the next day or two suuuuuck."

She lets out another yawn and moves around him, aiming to head downstairs but his hand grabs her by the arm before she gets too far.

"Yes?"

In his head, flashes of the killer thing that was her take over into this real version yet he knew better than to believe it. This puny thing before him is far from the remorseless bringer of death in his nightmare.

"Papyrus?"

If he wanted to, he could do it. He could kill her without batting an eye. It would be so easy. She's weak and has low HP. One blow. That's all it would take. Yet...His hand let's go and she looks through him.

"You look like you need a distraction..."

She offers him her hand.

"I have the time if you're willing to let me help?"

He contemplates this for a bit before realizing his body was already moving with her downstairs to the living room couch. She pats the seat and he sits down albeit a tad uneasy.

"Let's see...What to talk about?"

She pats her knees in thought.

"Hmmm...You want to know more about humans, right? Ask me anything. No question is off limits."

Free information? That would be helpful. The books were insightful but most of the stuff inside made his nonexistent skin crawl. Though no sane creature would willingly give away its secrets. This could be a trap by feeding him false information. Perhaps if he worded his questions in such a way...?

"I MAY HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS."

"Lay it on me, dude."

"VERY WELL..."

A dummy question first to break the ice.

"DO HUMANS HAVE A FUNNY BONE? SANS MENTIONS IT FROM TIME TO TIME. I THINK HE'S MAKING IT UP AS AN EXCUSE TO MAKE CRAPY JOKES."

She chuckles.

"As funny as a prank like that would be, he's not making it up. Though, to be fair, the 'funny bone' is not really a bone."

"IT'S NOT?"

"Nope. If I can..."

She pulls her arm out of her shirt and holds said arm out straight, her other hand begins to point at the limb.

"In human anatomy, the 'funny bone' or as it is also known as the ulnar nerve is a nerve that runs near the ulna bone. The ulnar collateral ligament of the elbow joint is in relation to the ulnar nerve. The nerve is the largest unprotected nerve in the human body, meaning unprotected by muscle or bone, so an injury is common. This nerve is directly connected to the little finger, and the adjacent half of the ring finger, innervating the palmar aspect of these fingers, including both front and back of the tips, perhaps as far back as the fingernail beds."

He watches as the free hand takes aim and comes down on a spot around the elbow. She immediately recoils the struck arm, curling it and gripped by the attacking hand.

"*wince* This nerve can cause an electric shock-like sensation by striking the medial epicondyle of the humerus from posteriorly, or inferiorly with the elbow flexed. The ulnar nerve is trapped between the bone and the overlying skin at this point. This is commonly referred to as bumping one's 'funny bone'. This name is thought to be a pun, based on the sound resemblance between the name of the bone of the upper arm, the 'humerus', and the word 'humorous'. Personally, I think it's named as such in irony because pain can be funny sometimes. There's actually a German word for it. Schadenfreude: the experience of pleasure, joy, or self-satisfaction that comes from learning of or witnessing the troubles, failures, or humiliation of another. This emotion is displayed more in children than adults, however, adults also experience schadenfreude, they are just better at concealing their expressions."

Her pained hand shakily flexes a few times before the movement smooths and she puts her arm back in her shirt.

"Anything else you wish to know?"

This through his thoughts off. Either she was being honest out of being tired and her soul maturing or she was calling his bluff with a real answer before telling him lies. Maybe another question will help him figure out for sure.

"INTERESTING. NOW...THESE NERVES, WHAT FUNCTION DO THEY SERVE OTHER THAN MAKING YOU FEEL PAIN?"

"Good question. How do I put this? Uh...Oh! See the TV?"

"YES."

"Well, let's say the TV is a body and the wires inside are its nerves. Nerves allow for signals to be moved around the body. The nervous system detects environmental changes that impact the body, then works in tandem with the endocrine system to respond to such events. Like what happened with my hand. The nerve told my brain that there was pain and it reacted accordingly."

"I SEE. AND IF SOMETHING WERE TO, LET'S SAY, REMOVE THE SIGNAL ABILITY?"

"Like a sedative? Blocking of the signals would cause a temporary lack of feeling. Morphine is often used to reduce feeling when in lots of pain. But that's a safe version of doing it. Lots of animals have a means of shutting down the nervous system in a far more harmful way."

"OH?"

"Oh yeah. Neurotoxins are toxins that are destructive to nerve tissue. It can really fuck you up if not treated."

Again, she gave him information that was telling of a weakness. No sane person does this down here.

"What's with that look?"

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THIS?"

She tilts her head.

"You asked the question, silly. Questions get answers when answers are available."

He rolls his eyes.

"I MEAN, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THINGS THAT I CAN USE AGAINST YOU?"

"Heh...I think it's obvious why. I want you to trust me."

"A FOOLISH AND POINTLESS REASON."

"Maybe so, but that ain't gonna stop me from trying."

"WHY?"

She smiles and pats his shoulder.

"You're a smart man, Papyrus. Yet sometimes, you can be so blind."

He shoves her off the couch and she snickers.

"YOU'RE A FREAK."

"That might be. But I'd rather be a freak than your enemy."

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE HUMAN, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY ENEMY. NOTHING YOU DO WILL CHANGE THAT."

That changed her expression, her face losing the pep it had and becoming more sullen.

"I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION FOR YOU..."

She didn't respond.

"HUMAN? DO NOT IGNORE ME."

She gets off the floor and moves further from him. This does not make him happy.

"BITCH, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"Leave me alone."

He growls.

"EXCUSE YOU?"

He goes to her, yanking her by her hair and earning a nasty hiss from the steadily annoying woman.

"Fuck off, I'm done trying with you."

"THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? YOU SAID YOU'D DO THIS AS LONG AS YOU HAVE THE TIME. AND THE WAY I SEE IT, YOU STILL HAVE TIME FOR ME."

She jerks her head surprisingly hard and slips out of his hold albeit now slightly dizzy.

"I did have time."

"DID?"

She rumbles a low snarl.

"I'm going to say this once...I get it. I get you don't trust humans. You have every right not to. I don't even trust humans and I am one. My kind did and does fucked up shit all the damn time. But I'm not like them. I have been trying all my life not to be like them. I'd like to believe this is noticeable especially down here. But you..."

She crosses her arms and holds them tight.

"I have not been kind when my temper flares. I try to hold it back. And I try to do good. I really do even if it's hard. But no matter what I do, no matter if I behave or not, you still see the bad human."

Her shoulders slump and slight trembles shake her form.

"So I'm done. I'm done trying to prove anything to you. There's no point trying when the result is always the same. I'm crazy but not insane. Insanity is doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again expecting shit to change. Well, I'm not doing that. Damn it, I'm not wasting my time trying when you're not willing to do the same."

Her voice was breaking, her demeanor failing to retain any of the bitch he knows her as. She looked weak like a kitten lost in a wolf den and the watery eyes weren't helping either. Truly a pathetic sight.

"LOOK AT YOU. HOW MUCH FURTHER ARE YOU WILLING TO SINK? "

"Fuck you!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO CRY, LITTLE GIRL?"

"Piss off!"

"HEH...IF I HAD KNOWN A HUMAN GOING THROUGH SOUL MATURITY WAS THIS ENTERTAINING I WOULD'VE PUT UP CAMERAS."

"Do not mock me!"

"BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN."

"At least I'm being real and not faking some cool-guy act like you."

That caught him off-guard.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Even before this stupid soul shit, I was me. Even if that me is hiding personal shit that no one is ever gonna know, it was the real me. So after doing this for so long, I can tell when someone is hiding their own personal shit. And you, sir, are masking some personal shit with an overly tough act to compensate for your inability to deal with it."

His glare came down on her hard.

"ARE YOU INFURRING THAT I AM WEAK OR WEAK ENOUGH TO HAVE A FLAW IN MY FLAWLESS CHARACTER?"

"Oh my god, what is with you boneheads and your sucky way of subtlety? Be blunt when serious. Yes! I'm outright saying you have a flaw!"

That triggered him into a particularly violent fit, one that wakes the other sleeping souls that weren't awake before when they were yelling. By the time Sans leaves his room to investigate the commotion, the carpet is stained is blood splatters and Papyrus is still in the process of breaking the unconscious human's face while the flower tries to restrain the stronger skeleton in vines to very little effect.

"pap? what the hell are ya doing?"

With a pull of blue magic, the human is flung up to the ceiling and out of Papyrus's clutches.

"PUT THAT BITCH BACK DOWN! I'M NOT DONE WITH HER YET!"

Sans rubs his face and sighs.

"this, this right here...this is why we can't have nice things."

Papyrus growls loudly.

"SHE DESERVED IT! SHE CALLED ME WEAK! INSINUATING THAT I HAVE A FLAW!"

"pap, no one is perfect. not even you. you're close though."

Papyrus's eye began to twitch.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T GIVE YOU THE SAME I DID TO HER, BECAUSE I WILL!"

Sans just shakes his head.

"it's too damn early for this crap."

A curl of Sans's fingers has the human pulled into his room and Papyrus gives chase till a series of bone walls prevent him from proceeding any further in his rampage when he rips free of the flower's vines.

"SANS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DO NOT PROTECT THAT THING!"

"go back to bed, bro."

Sans goes back into his room and Papyrus roars in furious frustration. Riled up, Papyrus aims to take this rage out on the flower but when looking at where it once was only found it to no longer be anywhere in sight. Damn thing is a sneaky weed. So with nobody in the home to take this out on and not wanting to break anything of his, Papyrus leaves the home to look for a fool out past town curfew.

Up in Sans's room, he props the human to sit up against a wall and looks for that book on human anatomy. He was going to have to play doctor to keep her from being too fucked up to speak with Toriel on their silly phone calls. And judging by her wheezing breath he might have his work cut out for him here. The book was easy to find. The hard part would be if any skeletal pictures popped up. First things first...How much HP did she lose?

[HP ██████████ 10/36]

Not bad and it explains why she's out cold. It honestly could've been worst but sleep does heal health.

"geez, kiddo. the hell did ya say to him to earn this beating?"

Just by looking at her it's easy to say her face got the worst of it, no doubt her Papyrus hit her everywhere, but the main target was definitely her face. Black eyes are bound to form and he was pretty sure her nose wasn't always pointing awkwardly to the side before. Her lips were badly busted too and opening her mouth showed damage from impact, most notably was the large chip missing from her top left lateral incisor. There's no hiding that without professional aid. Maybe he can talk his way into getting her a gold crown to fix that like when he lost his top left canine. Man, Papyrus sucked at cooking when that happened. Nothing like taking a bite and snapping a tooth on hard solid noodles that could be considered deadly weapons. How that was even possible is beyond him.

Flipping through the book to the chapter on the human face, Sans kneels down in front of her and puts the book down beside him on the pages concerning the nose.

"let's see...how to tell if a nose is broken. the symptoms of a broken nose include pain in or around your nose...yeah, i'm betting she'd be in pain if awake. a bent or crooked nose...yep to that too. a swollen nose or swelling around the nose which can cause the nose to look bent or crooked even if it's not broken...got that one too. bleeding from the nose...not much, but yes. a stuffy nose that won't drain, which can mean the nasal passages are blocked...can't tell on that one, so, maybe. bruising around the nose and eyes...another hard one to tell that ain't part of the beating. a rubbing or grating sound and/or feeling when you move the nose...?"

Slipping his middle and index finger to lightly clamp on the nose, Sans wiggles the protruding body part side to side yet is met with a faint sound though there is little movement done. At best, it's not broken but possibly the cartilage fractured enough for a small dislocation.

"okay, buddy. here's hoping you stay knocked for this part. because this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Placing his right hand on her face so that his thumb acts as the brace that lines up with her nasal bone he uses his left hand be the forcing tool that snaps the cartilage back into alignment with a loud pop. She weakly yelps at this but ultimately remains unconscious, to that he was grateful for so he didn't have to deal with her whining in pain. He knew she had a fairly high pain tolerance but some places break even the strongest of souls. Now for some cleanup and grabbing a cold pack to keep her face from ballooning out like, well, a balloon.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Sans nearly jumped out of his shorts at the sudden voice. Flowey's sitting where the door would've hidden him when it was open.

"how the fuck...?"

"What? Did you think I'd stay down there with HIM? I'm not looking to die tonight."

Sans merely shrugs.

"yeah, can't blame ya on that one. watch her for a sec. i gotta grab a few things real quick."

Sans teleports before Flowey can speak but is back just as fast.

"well, it's safe to go downstairs."

"What makes you say that?"

"because pap's not home."

Flowey shivers at the thought of someone bumping into Papyrus while in that rage as Sans moves the human to lay down flat with her head inclined on the end of his mattress. With a moist rag, he wipes away the blood from her face before placing the ice pack over her nose and eyes.

"that outta help with swelling and shit. now...unless you have something else to bug me with, i'm going back to bed."

Flowey shakes his head.

"good."

He throws himself onto the mattress and smothers his face into it.

"*muffled* you can stay as long as you keep quiet. so zip it."

"Okay. ...Sans?"

"*muffled*...what?"

"Thanks for helping her."

Sans remained silent after that. He didn't help her because he cared or felt sorry for her, he did it because of his promise. That's what he repeated to himself in his head at least. She's a dumb human that he just happens to be stuck watching over. That's it. So what if they relate on a lot of stuff? So what if they are tied to the same people? So what if they, on a technical level because of skeletons, are the same? So what if he touched his soul to her when he needed a fantasy to get off on? None of that mattered. Not at all. So then why...Why did it feel like he was lying to himself?

[Meanwhile: somewhere in the woods]

The great and terrible Papyrus found no one to take his anger out on but there are plenty of trees to do that to. Many a strong thick trunk was splintered in twain after feeling the rage of a skeleton in need of venting. He had a spot for this, one that was oddly in his memory but he was never quite sure why or how. He just knew to always come here to get away from the world when he needed to. By the time he had calmed down about a dozen trees laid about in the snow. The feeling of exhaustion after exerting so much energy was a relief to the fire in his soul.

How dare that human insinuate that he was flawed. How dare Sans say he was only close to perfection. He IS perfect! No one comes close to his level of greatness. Every guy would love to be like him. No monster in town is as admired as him. Everyone's awed and inspired by him. No one's as slick as him. No one's as quick as him. No one's neck is as incredibly stiff as his. For there's no male in town half as manly as he! Perfect, a pure paragon! No one cook's as well as him. No one breaks hearts like him. He's much more than the sum of his parts. As a specimen, yes, he's intimidating. But that's his best quality. No one fights like him. No one uses magic like he does. And in a wrestling match, nobody bites as hard. When he hunts he sneaks up with his saber and strikes from behind. Is that fair? He doesn't care. No one hits like him. Matches wits like him. No one has brains like him. Entertains like he does. No one can make up these endless refrains like he can. He's a man among men. He's a super success.

There's one guy in town who's got all of it down and it's him. So then why...Why does it feel like a lie?

Papyrus wanders his way back home. Strangely, the trees will be restored later. He had a guess that the Gyftrot in the area did this. A creepy ass deer monster that tends to the woods. It has a habit of attacking weak or unsuspecting monsters out of revenge due to some teens having stuck damaging trash to its body such as beer bottles, a ball&chain, barbwire, etc. Some have offered it aid yet were attacked due to lack of trust. Not that anyone blames it for doing so.

Upon his return, the house is still and no one is in sight. Papyrus locks the door before going to his room, not like he'll be able to sleep much this night. Between the nightmare and his mental/emotional state after the fit, the only way he'd find rest would be if he were to bash himself unconscious like he did the human.

The human...That pathetic little fool.

She is the cause of all this. If she wasn't around he wouldn't be having these issues. If she wasn't the under the Queen's care than he'd be promoted to Captain for turning in the last soul to grant them freedom. If it wasn't for her he would have everything he's ever wanted. She needs to learn a harsh lesson for this. For interfering with his hopes and dreams, a price must be paid. All he has to do is wait for his chance to strike. And if Papyrus is anything, he is very patient when it comes to getting revenge.

[Hours pass]

Sans slowly stirred to the satisfying smell of bacon leaking into his room. A lazy yawn and bone popping stretch were his greetings to this new day. The flower remained asleep across the room and the human was gone, the melted ice-pack laid flopped on the floor. The girl was cooking that good shit. This is how days are supposed to start. Picking up the flower, Sans leaves his room and follows the tasty smell of hickory smoke to the kitchen but became immediately confused when he looked inside. The human is not the one making breakfast. It's Papyrus. Not only is Papyrus cooking but he's cooking foods that he would never cook, such as the bacon and waffles. This is a red flag.

"uh...pap?"

Papyrus barely looks away from his cooking.

"GOOD, YOU'RE AWAKE. SAVES ME THE TROUBLE OF BANGING ON YOUR DOOR."

Sans put the flower down on the table.

"so...how are ya feeling?"

"FINE. WHY DO YOU ASK?"

"last night ring any bells?"

Papyrus scoffs.

"THAT WAS A MOMENT OF TEMPORARY WEAKNESS THAT SHAMES ME. I AM BETTER THAN TO LET SOMETHING SO STUPID GET TO ME. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN."

"then you're cool now?"

"COOL? NO...I'M THE COOLEST. YOU KNOW THAT."

Red flag warning! Papyrus in a good or chummy mood never means something pleasant for anyone.

"GO FRESHEN UP, SANS. THE FOOD WILL BE READY SHORTLY."

Something isn't right.

"pap..."

"HMMM?"

"where's the human?"

Papyrus doesn't respond but a small smirk graces his skull. Major red flag alert!

"pap?"

"SHE IS FINE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT."

"what did you do, papyrus?"

Papyrus removes the bacon from the pan and lays the strips on multiple paper towels.

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING."

"then where is she?"

"I GAVE HER THE DAY OFF."

"pap?"

"SHE HAS IT EASY TODAY. NO ONE WILL BOTHER HER AND SHE WON'T HAVE TO LIFT A FINGER FOR ANYONE."

"pap, i swear, toriel is going to kill us both and torch the town if that kid is hurt more than what you already did last night."

Papyrus turns to his brother and looks at him sternly.

"SANS...WHEN I ENTERED THE ROYAL GUARD, I SWORE FEALTY TO THE CROWN AND THE HEADS THAT WEAR IT. EVEN IF THE QUEEN IS NO LONGER ON THE THRONE, SHE IS STILL THE QUEEN AND MARRIED TO THE KING. I WOULD END MYSELF BEFORE EVER BREAKING MY OATH. SO RELAX AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT I HAVE DONE NO HARM TO THAT GIRL."

Sans wants to believe him. His brother is just as strict about promises as he is. But he also knows Papyrus for being deceitful. It's really a coin flip when it comes to Papyrus. Sans makes a tough call.

"fine, bro. i trust you."

"GOOD. NOW GO WASH UP. WE LEAVE AFTER EATING."

"...can you at least tell me where she is?"

"I CAN ASSURE YOU, SHE HASN'T LEFT THE HOUSE."

"and grillby? what do we tell him?"

Papyrus removes the last of the waffles from the iron.

"I WILL DEAL WITH HIM. NOW, DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU A THIRD TIME."

Sans concedes to Papyrus and heads for the bathroom. The brothers feast before leaving for work, not bothering to plate any scraps for the flower or human wherever she might be. Not surprising, Grillby didn't trust the situation as much as Sans when Papyrus explained why the human was not with them this day. Though it's not like anyone had much of a choice in the matter considering the one person that knew where she was wasn't exactly up for giving away her location. The first chance he was given, Sans was going to take a shortcut and search the property. There aren't many places Papyrus could've hidden her. Hell, he was willing to bet gold that she was chained in the shed. But if that's the case, why not just tell him that? Why was Papyrus being all secretive about it? This made Sans very uneasy.

[Meanwhile: later in an undisclosed location]

My senses slowly return and consciousness becomes aware of the sound of ticking along with the odd taste of rubber. Sight, however, is not one of those senses that come back yet judging by rubbing on my eyes I'd say something is covering them like a blindfold. Then that means the rubber taste is from a gag of some sort. Great. Just great. If this is that thing Mettaton was planing I swear to dismantle the guy. And whatever that ticking sound is it is annoying as fuck!

[CREAKING]

The hell? I turn my head to follow the sound but can't. I try moving my arms and legs, but the result is the same. I'm restrained by what feels like leather to something wooden. The hell is going on?

[DOOR HINGE SQEALING]

This isn't funny. How the hell did this even happen? Last this I remember was trying to get a drink of water than it all went dark. The sound of boot steps tells me this captor is approaching. What sort of asshole was brave enough to break into the skeleton house and think it was clever to abduct me?

"IMPRESSIVE...I WAS EXPECTING YOU TO BE TREMBLING WITH FEAR BY NOW."

If I could blink in perplexity I would. I know this voice. The great and terrible asshole!

"*growls*"

Papyrus merely scoffs in amusement.

"CUTE. AT ANY OTHER TIME I WOULD CONSIDER YOUR DEFIANCE THE KINDLING TO A FIRE I'D ROAST YOU ON, BUT RIGHT NOW..."

He touches my neck and I flinch at the cold contact, making him chuckle.

"RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE AT MY COMPLETE AND UTTER LACK OF MERCY."

"*snarls*"

He grabs my jaw in one hand to make me look forward, or whatever I think is forward. How would I know? I'm blindfolded!

"HMMM...SO THAT'S WHERE THAT SPLINTER IN MY KNUCKLES CAME FROM."

Confused, I feel around the gag with my tongue and find a space.

"*muffled*"

"BY THAT REACTION, I TAKE IT YOU DIDN'T KNOW. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. IF ALL GOES WELL, I MAY REWARD YOU WITH A REPLACEMENT. AFTER ALL, WE CAN'T HAVE THE QUEEN SEE SUCH A SIGHT."

He jerks my head harshly out of his grip.

"BUT ONLY IF YOU EARN IT."

Not gonna lie, the first thing my brain is thinking this is will be some freaky sex thing. But I know better than to know that's the thing. Papyrus is not that kind of dude...I hope.

"*muffled*"

"I'M GOING TO ASSUME YOU ARE QUESTIONING ME AS TO HOW YOU GOT HERE, WHERE HERE IS, AND WHAT IS GOING ON. SIMPLE REALLY. YOUR LITTLE FIT LAST NIGHT LEFT ME IN A RATHER ROTTEN MOOD. SO..."

He moves away and that ticking sound quickens.

"I WAITED TILL YOU EMERGED FROM SANS'S ROOM. AND WHEN YOUR BACK WAS TURNED, I RENDERED YOU UNCONSCIOUS WITH A QUICK HIT AND BROUGHT YOU HERE. WELCOME...TO MY TORTURE CHAMBER!"

A dramatic score plays as he laughs evilly. That's fucking adorable.

"YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO ENJOY HOW GLORIOUS THIS ROOM IS, BUT I ASSURE YOU IF YOU COULD SEE IT YOU WOULD BE HORRIFIED."

Then what's with the blindfold?

"BUT THEN YOU'D KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND MIGHT TRY TO MAKE SOUND. AND I CAN'T HAVE YOU ATTEMPTING TO ALERT ANYONE."

Oh...Makes sense.

"AS FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU HERE...NYEH HEH HEH HEH...I THINK YOU HAVE A GOOD ENOUGH IMAGINATION TO COME UP WITH A FEW INTERESTING THINGS THAT COME FROM BEING IN A TORTURE CHAMBER."

I scoff.

"OH? YOU DON'T THINK I'M SERIOUS?"

There's movement near my feet and something is making a cranking sound. Shortly after this, my wrists and ankles feel tugging. This is where it hits me. I know what I'm on. I'm on a Rack! I kick to get his attention and it works to pause the cranking.

"SOMETHING WRONG, HUMAN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

I nod as best I can.

"AH. THEN YOU KNOW JUST HOW DEADLY THIS CONTRAPTION IS. YET DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS?"

I do my best to shrug. I know why. But there are many types of Racks and I don't know them all.

"WELL THEN...ALLOW ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU."

He's moved away again and that ticking is even faster. God, what the fuck is that?!

"A RATHER FINE PIECE OF EQUIPMENT, DON'T YOU THINK? THE RACK, A BEDLIKE OPEN FRAME SUSPENDED ABOVE THE GROUND USED FOR INTERROGATION AND TORTURE. THE VICTIM'S ANKLES AND WRISTS ARE SECURED BY ROPE OR CHAIN THAT PASSES AROUND AXLES NEAR THE HEAD AND THE FOOT OF THE RACK. THIS ONE, A MODLE OF MY OWN DESIGN, ONLY HAS ONE AND IT'S IN THE MIDDLE TO EVENLY PULL BOTH AT ONCE. FOR EXAMPLE..."

The crank is turned and I growl at the unnecessary turn.

"WITH EACH TURN, YOUR LIMBS ARE STRETCHED FARTHER AND FARTHER APART. EITHER YOUR MIND OR YOUR BODY WILL BREAK FIRST, BUT WHEN YOUR BODY DOES BREAK, IT HAPPENS IN A SERIES OF HORRIFYING STAGES. FIRST YOUR LIMBS DISLOCATE, WHICH MEANS YOUR BONES WILL POP OUT OF THEIR JOINTS. YOU'LL KNOW WHEN THIS HAPPENS BECAUSE YOU'LL HEAR A LOUD CRACK. EVERYTHING WILL STILL TECHNICALLY BE ATTACHED, BUT YOU'LL HAVE A VERY TOUGH TIME MOVING FROM THIS POINT FORWARD. BUT THIS IS MERELY THE NICE PART OF THE RACK."

I title my head in question and the feel of his hand on my arm makes me flinch.

"WHILE IT IS A COMMON PRACTICE TO DISLOCATE THE LIMBS OF SOMEONE ON THE RACK, THINGS COULD GET MUCH, MUCH WORSE FOR THOSE BEING TORTURED. TYPICALLY, RACK TORTURE IS A DRAWN OUT AFFAIR. AFTER ALL, JUST THROWING THE DEVICE INTO HIGH GEAR WOULD END THINGS PRETTY QUICKLY. WHERE'S THE FUN OF THAT? BUT IF DONE FOR LONG ENOUGH, EVENTUALLY, IT COULD GET SO BAD THAT LIMBS WOULD BE COMPLETELY TORN FROM THEIR SOCKETS. AS IN, YOUR ARM WOULD BE COMPLETELY RIPPED OFF YOUR TORSO."

He clutches my arm and digs his claw-like fingers in the flesh.

"AFTER THAT HAPPENS, ODDS ARE YOU'LL BLEED OUT PRETTY QUICKLY. LUCKY FOR YOU AT THAT POINT YOUR TORTURER KNEW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANTED AND DECIDED TO KILL YOU. TRULY KILLING WITH KINDNESS."

I shiver and he lets go, the cool feel of liquid is felt. He drew blood.

"HOWEVER...EVEN IF YOUR JOINTS AREN'T DISLOCATED AND YOUR LIMBS AREN'T TORN FROM THEIR SOCKETS, THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE YOU'LL BE COMPLETELY CRIPPLED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. THE REASON IS THAT PROLONGED TIME IN A RACK CAN TEAR YOUR MUSCLES AND NERVES APART. SO, EVEN IF YOU NEVER ACTUALLY LOSE YOUR LIMBS, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL BE ABLE TO USE THEM WHEN THE TORTURE IS OVER. IF I DO LET YOU GO, YOU'D STILL ESSENTIALLY BE A QUADRIPLEGIC."

The crank is turned again and the instinct of this movement has me thrash weakly. He laughs smugly.

"FOR A DEVICE THAT IS SO SIMPLE, THE RACK IS ACTUALLY A VERY PRECISE INSTRUMENT. THE WAY THE ROPES ARE SECURED AROUND YOUR HANDS AND FEET MEAN THAT THE I CAN STRETCH YOU EXACTLY AS MUCH AS I INTEND TO. THAT MEANS THAT AT ANY GIVEN POINT, YOU'RE IN THE PRECISE AMOUNT OF PAIN THAT I WANT YOU TO BE IN. WHETHER THAT PAIN IS A MERE STINGING OR THE FEELING THAT YOUR ARMS ARE ABOUT TO POP OUT. IT IS UP TO THE ONE TURNING THE GEARS. AND THAT, HUMAN, IS ME."

The gulp I make is both done out of need and fright. Between that ticking and his eerily calm tone, my brain doesn't know how to handle the limited stimuli it's getting. Things are half on and half off. Synapses popping like corn in a microwave set on nuclear. I'm panicking...I'm panicking...I am freaking out here!

"*muffled roaring*"

"HEH HEH...LOOK AT YOU. I HAVE DONE THE BARE MINIMUM IN MESSING WITH YOU AND YOU ARE ALREADY A MESS. IF THIS WAS FOR REAL, I COULD GET YOU TO DO ANYTHING I WANT..."

He clasps my head in both his hands to stop my fighting on the binds.

"AND YOU ARE POWERLESS TO STOP ME."

I can picture it. The smug powerful face he must be boasting. I hate it!

"YOU DON'T LOOK SO WELL, HUMAN. WOULD YOU LIKE THIS ALL TO STOP?"

The pleading whimper I make is humiliating.

"THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HEAR. WILL YOU SAY IT?"

I nod.

"GOOD. I'M GOING TO REMOVE THE GAG."

His hands slip behind my head and there's a click sound before the gag is pulled off.

"NOW THEN...SAY IT."

I'm trembling. Everything is moving to my senses. I want it to stop.

"P-Please..."

"PLEASE WHAT?"

"P-Please...make it s-stop..."

"MAKE WHAT STOP?"

I gnash my teeth.

"That fucking ticking! Make it stop! For the love all that that is decent, make the ticking stop!"

He sighs and shoves the gag back on me, re-locking it in place.

"CLOSE, HUMAN. SO CLOSE. BUT YOU STILL HAVE WILL THAT NEEDS TO BE BROKEN."

I yell into the gag and he slaps me hard.

"YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE. AND IT SEEMS YOU'VE GIVEN UP YOUR BIGGEST WEAKNESS."

He moves away to wherever that ticking is coming from and increases it. This has me thrashing harder and yelling into the gag louder.

"I WILL RETURN ON MY NEXT BREAK...OR NOT. I HAVEN'T DECICED. YOU SHOULD BE MORE COMPLIANT BY THE TIME I RETURN. AND EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT...IT WILL STILL BE FUN. FOR ME ANYWAY."

No! Don't you fucking leave me like this! Papyrus, you coward! Get back here!

His boot steps lead away and I roar as angrily as I can before coughing in soreness. The door is closed and I thrash as hard as I can as he leaves. This is bullshit! If he thinks I'm staying here any longer with that god forsaking ticking than he's got another thing coming! I'm not sure how long I do this for. Could be seconds, minutes, or hours. Time is something I can't grasp right now. But when enough time passes and my restraints haven't given me any slack, I know my efforts are in vain. I have no choice but to surrender. I can't break free. No one can hear me. I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how long. Papyrus is going to break me. Yet I'm not sure if my mind will hold up before my will ends.

{Really? You're giving up?}

I'm sorry, but do you see my current state? Because I can't!

{But giving up? That's not like you. Since when do you let something like a little abuse from Papyrus get to you?}

Chara I am not in the mood to talk. God, what is making that fucking ticking noise?!

{Oh that? There's a metronome going nuts a few feet away.}

That clever son of a gun. He must've known that the prolonged ticking is just as bad as the Chinese water torture but less messy. The constant sound hollows out the mind in madness. Brilliant.

{You know, I've never understood that saying. Son of a gun? Guns can have sex and make babies?}

Some say that the origin is 'son of a military man' but, whether this is the correct origin or not, the phrase is no longer used to convey that meaning.

{...What?}

This strand is that the British Navy used to allow women to live on naval ships. Any child born on board who had uncertain paternity would be listed in the ship's log as 'son of a gun'. This is attestable fact as, although the Royal Navy had rules against it, they did turn a blind eye to women, wives or prostitutes, joining sailors on voyages, so this has plausibility on its side as the true origin.

{Why do you know these things?}

I get so inquisitive when bored! Argh! Can't you do something about that damn thing?!

{I'm dead. What do you think I can do?}

You're a spirit! You can do shit that effects the physical world.

{No I can't.}

Dude, you are no different from Blooky.

{He's a monster ghost. His magic fuels him. I don't even have a soul, dingus. I have no fuel.}

...Did you forget the part where you use my energy to do stuff?

{...Maybe.}

Take my energy and get to poltergeist level. You can move stuff, talk with a voice, and form a body.

{...Really?}

Dude, ghost rules are weird enough that I don't have to make stuff up. Basically, you're going to drain energy from me and whatever is battery or electrically powered down here. With enough of it, you should be able to manifest in some way. A full-body apparition is like max level. But all you need is enough to break that damnable thing or better yet, undo some of these restraints.

{Huh...Will this hurt you?}

Shouldn't. I'll be super tired though. But that's nothing a nap won't fix.

{Okay. I'll try. But if something goes wrong, you snap your fingers and I'll stop.}

I give a thumbs up and wait for Chara to begin. Slowly, I start to feel colder and things, in general, are getting sluggish. I've never heard of a case of a spirit draining the energy from a person to the point of death, so I'm not worried about that. But I would like...to be able...to...think...clear...ly...

[Meanwhile: inside the skeleton household]

She had to be somewhere. There aren't many places Papyrus could've hidden her. Sans knew she had to be close. He had already checked the shed, Papyrus's room, and the spare room with the balcony. She wasn't there, or the laundry room, or even that weird space under the sink where that annoying dog sometimes hides. But nope. Not a trace of her was around that didn't look like a weed, who is also not helpful in this situation what with all its annoying questioning. Where the hell could Papyrus had put her?

*muffled roar*

That...That sounded close. But...under the floor? Seconds shortly after that a door is shut somewhere and now Sans has an idea of what is going on. He waits a couple of minutes before heading outside and catching a glimpse of Papyrus heading out of town towards their stations. Now he knew where to look. Sneaking around to the back of the house and entering the dumbest password code on the lock, Sans makes his way down into Papyrus's basement of unpleasantness. He didn't like coming down here. It was overcompensating in the intimidating department to an unnecessary degree. Not that it scared him, no. He just hated having to dance around all the stupid chains and miscellaneous metal crap that would alert Papyrus that he was ever there. But if he can make sure the human is at least alive and in one piece then a quick look couldn't hurt. All he needs to do is open the second door, turn on the lights, and he should see her in whatever thing Papyrus put her in. He just hoped it wasn't the iron maiden. So when the door is opened and the lights turn on, Sans does see her. And someone else. Someone dead.

A male human child fiddles with a restraint holding one of Lynsie's wrists till he notices the lights turn on and looks at the skeleton. The boy is pale skinned, has bright pink cheeks, piercing red eyes, as well as light brown hair, and dressed in a red sweater with a black stripe across the middle, black pants, and brown boots.

"Uh...H-Hi?"

Sans was frozen on the spot. At least, he was until the flashbacks kicked in. That face. That sweater. It triggered his memories of Frisk.

"no...no, no, no, no! not again! i ain't going through that shit again!"

The boy waves his hands defensively but that doesn't stop the images flashing in Sans's mind. In his eyes he sees Frisk. A small child with short brown hair, light yellowish skin, wearing a black sweater with two red stripes in the middle, dark brown pants, and black shoes.

"Hey now...Just relax and don't do anything crazy."

The boy moves away from the restrained woman, a show no ill will and concern for the safety of the other person. Sans didn't interpret this in that way. In his head, he sees this as the boy getting ready to fight. The basement walls began to change in his eyes. Gone was his home and the girl. All he saw now was Frisk standing across from him in that golden hall of judgment. The boy appeared to be nervous.

"Sans...I know this looks weird, but I swear, nothing bad is happening."

His bones were rattling. Seething with pent up rage.

"it's a terrible day outside."

The boy's eyes widen.

"Sans, please! You need to snap out of it! This isn't the Judgment Hall!"

"birds are silent, flowers are dead..."

"Sans!"

"on days like these, kids like you...Should be burning in hell!"

Sans's left eye flares red and bones start coming out of the ground. But as usual, the kid avoids the attack...for now.

"Snap out of it, Sans! I'm not Frisk!"

"ah, what's the matter? are you having a bad time? because i'm having a great fucking time!"

He was lost in it now. Not even when his bones hit the chains in the room did it bring him out of this trance. Such a terrible event was burned deep into his mind and even his very soul.

"i thought i told you...if we're really friends...you won't come back! how many times do i have to kill you before you stay dead?!"

The kid was good at dodging, but everyone has limits, and the kid reached theirs faster than he expected. Bones go right through the child and it evaporates from sight, leaving him with many freaky questions as the Judgment Hall melted away to his basement once more. But first...he needs to calm down. Sweat was rolling off his skull, he was close to hyperventilating even though he had no lungs, and his hands were shaking. It takes a bit before he's able to get his magic under control again and his eye reverts to normal.

"*groan*"

Oh for fuck's sake! What now?

The reason for his being down here starts moving. Her hand slips from its restraint and messes with something behind her head before she spits out a gag.

"*tired groan* Fuuuck that feels better. My jaw was locking up. *yawn* You okay, Sans?"

She...She was conscious this whole time?

"y-yeah...yeah, i'm fine, kiddo."

"I take it you saw Chara."

He flinches.

"kinda. h-how did he...?"

"He's haunting me, remember? I let him take my some of energy to manifest for a bit."

Human say what?

"uh...why?"

She pops her jaw side to side to relax the stiffness the bone has.

"For one, to stop that damn metronome. And two, to let me loose."

"metronome?"

Just off to the side is the musical tool in question.

"Yeah. Papyrus had that thing melting my mind with that incessant ticking. It's was so evil!"

"yeah, that sounds like something pap would do."

"So...Am I being set free or are you checking on me for him?"

A very good question.

"i...i'm still thinking about that one."

"Oh. Well...Can you at least get this thing to slack? I, uh, rather not lose the ability to use my limbs."

"that i can do."

A simple pull of the release lever relaxes the ropes and she sighs to the action.

"Thank you."

"don't thank me yet. i might have to reset this whole thing pap did."

She slaps her face and he sits on the rack by her legs.

"For real? Do you really have to?"

"he'll know i had something to do with you being free if i let you out. and i ain't about to be on his shit list."

"Aren't you the older brother? Why are you bowing down to him when he should be looking up to you?"

He punched her side at that.

"don't talk about crap you don't know. that's probably why you're down here in the first place."

"Just being honest."

"try being less honest. it'll keep you from being hurt."

"Noted, but I make no promises on that."

He snorts a small laugh. If only he could do that.

"Oh...Do I have a chipped tooth? Because it feels like I do."

"pap did a real fine job on ya last night."

"Toriel is going to lose her shit."

"not if we fix it."

"True."

"so...that trick you did with ghost boy."

"Yeah?"

"don't do that again."

She chuckles and her free hand reaches for him but can't reach.

"what are you doing?"

"Trying to grab your hand."

"heh...why?"

"Because that's what a friend does when their buddy needs to know things will be okay."

That took a moment to sink in. She was offering him support. A weird gesture down here and one that would result in ridicule. But...No one will know about this. It's not like he'd tell anyone. And it's not like she can see him either. The blindfold Papyrus used encapsulated the top of her head, she wasn't seeing diddly squat. So...why not humor her a little to soften the blow of having to leave her here? He scoots over just a little bit but is still hesitant.

"Almost there, buddy."

"don't rush me."

"What? You worried I'll give you cooties?"

"don't be lame."

"Then take my hand, bone-man. Or are you chicken?"

"what did i just say about being lame?"

"Bawk bawk bawk bagawk...Chicken."

"i'll show ya who's chicken!"

He snatches her hand tightly.

"see? i ain't no chicken."

"Heh, yeah, you sure proved me wrong."

Only now does he realize that he fell for that child's trick. He slaps himself with his free hand. Then something pulls his attention away from feeling stupid and more towards the 'what the fuck' area. Her thumb is slowly stroking the bones of his hand.

"what are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to remember the names of these bones. It's been a while since I thought about'em."

"ya really know'em?"

"Just give me a sec..."

Her hand holds his in her cupped palm and her thumb rests on the tip of his middle finger.

"Finger digits contains four bones while the thumb has three. This tip is the distal phalanx. Man, that's sharp."

He smirks.

"we skeletons might not have nails, but that don't mean we can't have claws."

She whistles impressed and a tiny blush of pride comes to him as her thumb trails down.

"Next is the middle phalanx, followed by the proximal phalanx, and then the metacarpal that leads into palm."

Her thumb makes small circles in his palm.

"Eight carpal bones. I'm probably gonna get the order wrong but..."

Her thumb goes over each bone and pauses when she speaks.

"Trapezium...Trapezoid...Capitate...Hamate...Pisiform...Triquetrum...Lunate...and the Scaphoid."

He grins.

"you were right, ya did get the order wrong. but those are the names. can you name the joint in there too?"

"Uhhh...Fuck! I know what you're talking about. It's on the tip of my tongue...God, it's got a stupidly long name."

"scaphotrapeziotrapezoidal joint."

"That's it. Man, who names this shit?"

"heh...fuck if i know."

Her hand moves to align with his, palm to palm.

"heh...what's gotten into you? you're not bold like this normally."

"It's easier to do things when I can't see if you're pissed off."

"*chuckles* i see what you mean."

She smiles.

"I like this."

"can't say it's not nice to talk bone with someone that isn't pap."

"I guess that makes you a bone-afide expert."

"heheheheheh...and here i was thinking i was the only humerus one here."

His fingertips dig into hers and feel into the dull rounded bone beneath her skin until they slip to wind up intertwining. This caused a bit of alarm in the skeleton but not so much for her for obvious reasons. He tries to pull away, memories of a certain sinful night crawling on his back, but her grip tightens.

"h-hey! let go of me!"

"I can't."

"why not?!"

"Because you're freaking out and I have a skele-ton to tell you."

The pun helped a little bit. It made him stop trying to rip her hand off. But it didn't stop his uneasy vibe.

"then tell me already. i gotta get going before pap finds out i'm gone."

A very true thing to be concerned about.

"Okay..."

Her hand lets his go yet he could feel it tremble as it left his. It got his attention.

"lynsie?"

"Sans...Something happened the other day at Grillby's."

"was it your soul?"

She shakes her head.

"No. I got a weird phone call."

"from who? you hardly know anyone and only got two numbers in your phone."

"You've looked in my phone? What are you, my possessive boyfriend?"

That offended him in more ways than one.

"ya got five seconds and i'm out."

"Don't be that way."

"three..."

"Will you cut that out!"

"times up."

"Mettaton!"

Human said what now?

"It was Mettaton! He traced my phone number from the other night."

This ain't good.

"what did he..."

[RING-RING]

His phone goes off.

"shit, it's pap. don't make a sound."

A simple thumbs up was her silent reply as he answered his phone.

"h-hey, boss."

"SANS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOUR BREAK ENDED FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"s-sorry, boss. i guess i lost track of time. i'm on my way."

"FOR YOUR SAKE YOU BETTER BE."

[CLICK]

Sans rubs his skull and sighs.

"you and me are gonna have a nice long chat later."

"I know."

"ugh...i need a break from all this. just one day. is that really so much to ask for?"

"No, not at all. Oh!"

"what now?"

"I just had an idea."

"about?"

"It's a surprise."

He frowns.

"i'm not a fan of surprises."

"Trust me. This is something I know you'll like."

He had a bad feeling about that. Yet now wasn't the time to question her any further. He needed to get back to his post before Papyrus destroys it...again. But first, he had to fix the things Chara had undone. She is, of course, not too happy about this. Yet, understandably, she resigns to being once more gagged and bound for time unknown while a metronome ticked away like a madman. Thankful for her, he did grant her one kindness in all this and knocked her out so her mind wouldn't be lost any more than it already is, which is entirely possible at this point what with so many blows to the head. For real, she might have brain damage, it's not healthy to take so many shots to the head and sleep through it all.

[Hours pass]

Sans follows Papyrus home, another long day spent without seeing another human and one waiting at home. So far, Papyrus didn't suspect him of anything or at least didn't come off as he did. So when Papyrus breaks away to go to the back of the house Sans isn't really sure if he should just go inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"uh...nothing?"

Papyrus stares at him before dismissively continuing.

"GO INSIDE, SANS."

Sans rubs his skull and does as told, heading inside to await whatever is to come.

Papyrus had a clue Sans did something. His brother's concern for the human has been a growing issue that he is less than amused by. So when he reached the back door and found the security lock was deactivated, it only cemented his suspicions. He had a feeling she was going to be walking around either down here or upstairs. He was going to make them both pay when he got a hold of them. Yet, he finds himself surprised when he turns on the lights and sees her still on the Rack. in fact, nothing seemed out of place from when he left. The metronome was still ticking, she was still gagged, the restraints were still tight, the crank was...loosened?

"*SIGH* GOD DAMN IT, SANS..."

He stops the metronome and goes to her, taking note of her lack of awareness of his presence.

"WAKE UP, MORON."

He slams his hand on the table and she jumps to life.

"DID YOU HAVE A PLEASANT ENOUGH NAP?"

She shrugs and he groans.

"YOU SLEPT THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS GONE, DIDN'T YOU?"

Her hand motions to sign 'only a little bit'.

"ANSWER ME HONESTLY AND I WILL LET YOU EAT FOR THE FIRST TIME TODAY. WAS MY BROTHER DOWN HERE?"

She is hesitant.

"I COMMEND YOUR LOYALTY. A VERY GOOD TRAIT AND IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU HAVE IT FOR MY BROTHER. BUT YOU FORGET WHO YOUR MASTER IS."

His hand grips her throat and squeezes, making her thrash at the constriction of her airway.

"NOW ANSWER ME, PET!"

His free hand slips behind her head to release the gag.

"SPEAK!"

"*choking* If you are...asking that...question...you already...know the...answer...!"

An indirect answer, but an answer regardless. He releases her throat. She coughs into normal breathing.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE MORE OF A CHALLENGE IN BREAKING IF YOU HAVE SOMEONE HELPING YOU."

"Sorry about that...So...*cough* Better luck next time, right?"

He rolls his eyes as he begins to remove the restrains.

"DO NOT PATRONIZE ME."

He growls to himself, clearly not in a fine mood since his work was ruined and by his brother no less. When the last restraint is removed and the blindfold was taken off, he heads to leave but something isn't right. There are no footsteps following him. Looking back, he sees her sit up and stretch, several joints popping out of their stiffness enough to make even him cringe.

"YOU COMING OR WHAT?"

She glares and slides off the table onto her wobbly legs.

"Forgive me, it's not like I was stuck on a table and couldn't mover for the entire day."

He groans and goes to her, picking her up like a small dog to be held under his arm.

"I am not a handbag."

"YOU'RE A BAG ALRIGHT."

She growls as he heads up out of the basement. This was new behavior and yet normal from her. Even before this soul maturity thing, she rubbed him the wrong way and fought back when he pushed her. On the other side of her coin was this somewhat okay version that didn't fight and was fine to be around. However, once they were in the home and she was able to move around, she avoids Papyrus like he's the plague. With Sans, she is all chummy and almost eager to please. Almost like how she is with the flower. At first, this was like a godsend. No nonsensical chatter his way. No looks. No nothing. It was true peace. At first. But as the night went on, her lack of attention towards him was gaining power in annoyance. All of her efforts where on Sans or the flower. But not him. Not the great and terrible Papyrus, the one most deserving of ALL the attention. Maybe he just needed to remind her of that fact.

"*snickering* come on, kid, don't leave me hanging. tell me another."

Sans sat upon the couch and was enjoying the poor humor of the human on the floor.

"Okay, okay...Here's a classic. What did the buffalo say to his son when he left home?"

"heh...what?"

"Bison."

Sans cracks up at the bad pun and Papyrus glares. He clears his throat to gain attention.

"you okay, bro?"

"I COULD USE A DRINK."

"uh...then go get one."

"I WANT HER TO FETCH ME ONE."

The human glares.

"Get your own damn drink."

Papyrus snarls as Sans nudges her with his foot.

"be a doll and bring him something. please?"

She sighs and gets up.

"Only because you said please."

She heads to the kitchen.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?"

Sans looks at his brother slightly.

"do what?"

"GET HER TO LISTEN."

"it's a respect thing."

That bugged him.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE HOLDS MORE RESPECT FOR YOU AND GRILLBY THAN EVEN ME?"

"all i'm saying is there are two forms of respect. one for the person and one for the power that person has. she respects your power, pap. but you don't give her a reason to respect you personally. what with all the times you've kicked her ass for the dumbest shit."

"WHEN HAVE I EVER...?"

"bro, ya smacked her for making meatloaf for dinner."

"THAT WASN'T A DUMB REASON. I HAVE STRICT RULES ON WHAT IS ACCEPTABLE AND THAT DISH WASN'T IT. PLUS IT USED WAY TOO MUCH OF MY GROUND BEEF SUPPLY."

"do you even hear yourself right now?"

"I ALWAYS LISTEN TO MYSELF. IT'S ONE OF THE GREAT JOYS OF MY LIFE."

"you're ridiculous sometimes."

"WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT."

"what do you mean by that?"

"THIS FAKE RESPECT YOU SPEAK OF IS LAUGHABLE."

"oh?"

"SHE PROBABLY ONLY OBEYS YOU BECAUSE YOU FOOLISHLY SHOW CONCERN FOR HER LIKE...LIKE A FRIEND WOULD."

Papyrus gags at the thought and Sans sneers.

"i don't do that."

"PLEASE, I KNOW YOU WENT INTO THE BASEMENT TO CHECK ON HER. YOUR DENIAL IS AS TRANSPARENT AS GLASS IN A POOL OF WATER."

"*growl* she's not my friend. i ain't friends with no human. i only keep watch over her because of a damn promise i made to the queen, that's it. nothing else."

"IF YOU SAY SO."

Papyrus smirks knowing Sans said that loud enough to be heard in any room of the house. This will surely poke a hole in their little bound and he'll just sit back as the friend-ship sinks. The human returns with a glass of milk and a sour expression, a clear sign to Papyrus that she heard them. She doesn't speak. Merely holds the glass out to him while keeping a level of distance. Yet instead of taking the glass, Papyrus slaps it out of her grip.

"The fuck is your problem?!"

"CLEAN IT UP."

"Clean your own damn mess."

The tension between the pair grew to ominous levels when Papyrus stood and asserted his authority.

"CLEAN. IT. UP."

"Make me."

"WOMAN, YOU WILL SHOW ME THE SAME RESPECT THAT YOU GIVE MY BROTHER!"

"You haven't earned it."

"EARN IT? WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO EARN THE RESPECT OF A PATHETIC HUMAN?"

"That. That's the shit I was talking about last night. You're lumping me in with every other human on the planet and expect me to cave to your demands because why? Because I should be guilty over the war? News flash, jackass! I wasn't part of it! That was long before the possibly any of my bloodline even was conceived. I didn't kill anyone! I don't want to kill anyone! So fuck off. I don't owe you shit. The least of all, my respect."

Her speech ended and was met with the back of his hand across her face. On past nights, such action would be met with no resistance and subsequent obedience. But this wasn't one of those nights. As soon as his hand struck her she retaliated and punched him square on the jaw, knocking him back onto his seat. This takes the room by complete surprise. Though it's no shocker when Papyrus only loses 8 HP.

"I don't want to hurt you. But like I said last night, I'm done trying with you if you're not going to make even the tiniest effort. I'm not taking your crap anymore...Master."

She spat the word like poison sucked from a wound. Papyrus felt something odd at that moment. Sure, for the most part, he felt a fury the likes of which burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. But there was something else too. Something that felt odd. He wasn't sure what it was yet it was interesting none the less. Sans however...didn't take this well. Standing up and grabbing her by her shirt's collar.

"the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"He hit me first."

"i should kill you where you stand!"

"A tad melodramatic don't you think?"

"like i give a flying fuck! you hit my brother!"

"He was asking for more and got less. Be grateful I'm the merciful human."

Now the buddies were on the verge of clashing. She had crossed a forbidden line in Sans's eyes. Even if Papyrus was pressing his luck and she held herself back, she had no right to 'teach him a lesson' like that. No one lays a hand on his little brother! His eye began flickering, as it trying to tap into his magic but not getting a true connection. She merely tilts her head innocently.

"You want to hurt me, don't you?"

"damn right i do."

"Then do it."

That cut the flow of his magic off completely as his grip on her faltered.

"what?"

"I said, do it. I know I overstepped and you're mad. I'd be gunning to hit someone too if Flowey got hurt. So I'm giving you the okay."

Sans isn't sure how to process this. A very weird moment this is.

"I'LL DO IT."

She just looks at Papyrus.

"You've done enough."

"IF I HAD, YOU'D BE BEHAVING BETTER."

She puts her hands on her hips.

"You are not going to make this easy, are you?"

A cocky grin smears Papyrus's skull.

"NOTHING WORTH DOING IS EVER EASY."

She sighs a groan while rubbing the bridge of her nose...and then wincing from touching the bruising.

"God dang...What happened to my nose?"

Sans raises his hand.

"he busted your face and i had to pop it back in."

Her eye twitches.

"So let me get this straight...my face is a mess, my tooth is chipped, my nose is jacked up, and YOU...You still want my respect?!"

She points accusingly at Papyrus who merely shrugs.

"I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE REACTING LIKE THIS. YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS NEW."

She seethes with internal rage, her fists balled up at her sides and what looks to be vein starting to throb just by her eye. Clearly she's pissed. Anyone can see that. Though the brothers see something else.

"I...You...So mad...!"

Strange energy begins to crackle around her soul and hands.

"Lynsie..."

The flower gets her attention, digging into her backpack and pulling out a strange tiny black rectangle with a cord attached.

"What playlist do I put on for when you're mad?"

She breathes heavily through her nose a few times, the weird energy diminishing like a passing thought.

"Hit the one called Cross and set it on shuffle."

The flower does as told and she goes collect the device.

"Why did you call it Cross?"

"Because if I named it Songs that make me Rage, Nanny would take it away and deem it bad for me."

Sans and Papyrus share looks of confusion that only grow when the human drops to the floor then slithers under the table with the weird device. She faces the wall and starts to put something in her ears.

"UH..."

"what the hell is happening?"

She faintly turns to look at them before facing the wall again.

"What's it look like? I don't have a room to brood in so this is the closest thing. Now leave me alone so I don't fucking snap on anyone!"

Papyrus can't seem to wrap his head around the strange behavior. Sans isn't sure if he should laugh or cry at the realization that there's a female human of unknown powers/abilities that has issues and is now going through an emotion manipulating time as her soul matures. In short, there's a ticking time bomb in the house and it could be triggered by just about anything but more likely going to be Papyrus.

"DO WE JUST...?"

"yeah. leave her alone. the last thing we need is a pissy woman ready to throw down."

"NOT LIKE SHE CAN HURT US. WELL...YOU, YES. NOT SO MUCH ME."

"wow..."

"WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S NOT TRUE. YOU HAVE WAY LESS HP THAN I DO."

Sans glares.

"know what? i'm not hungry."

Sans teleports to his room before Papyrus can say or do something. Now alone, not counting the flower and the moody human, Papyrus feels his own temper starting to rise. So with a level head, and a touch of OCD, he goes about doing housework to calm down. First, he cleans up the spilled milk. Next, he made a fresh lasagna from scratch. A time-consuming task but one that focuses his mind on something else. Allowing him to think. Think of the things said from all sides. He hated how this made him feel. Feelings make you weak down here. Yet...Damn it all if he wasn't feeling like shit over this! He knew what he said to Sans was insensitive and he'll have to make up for it in an inconspicuous way. Maybe request a day off for Sans from Undyne while Papyrus covered both shifts? Not like he couldn't do that, after all, he is the GREAT and terrible Papyrus. As for the human though...? Part of him knew she was as big of a threat as a termite trapped in a plastic bubble. And when she was in a good mood he found her willingness to treat him well to be enjoyable. Not like he'd ever admit that. She was trying with him, not an easy thing to do, and he wasn't giving her any shot. She was the one giving him inches and miles yet he burned the bridge before it even was built. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to indulge her feeble attempt at showing civility. A truce of sorts maybe? Either way, he was going to be the bigger man in this situation. No way was he going to look the fool to some dumb human bitch. But how to do it?

"Papyrus?"

After nothing but silence for nearly two hours, the human's soft voice and sudden appearance in the archway scares the living hell out of him.

"HOLY FUCKING ASGORE! DO NOT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

She looks at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY."

"No...I mean, I'm sorry for earlier."

She approaches him timidly.

"It was wrong for me to hit you. You just...*sigh* How do I say this without sound like a dweeb?"

Now's your chance Papyrus, be the bigger man and prove you're superior by letting her have this.

"JUST...SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY. DON'T ALTER YOUR WORDS. THEY LOSE IMPACT THAT WAY."

That at least got her to make eye contact with him.

"If that's true, then don't make a big deal out of this."

He's confused until she hugs him. This moment of awkwardness grows in the feeling a hundredfold.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Her grip on him tightens.

"I am an emotional wreck and going through so much internal bullshit that it ain't funny. So know that the stupid things I'm about to say are true because this is making me feel very vulnerable and uncomfortable which I think you feel too."

"UH..."

"I'm sorry I punched you. I'm sorry I'm a massive pain in the ass. I'm sorry I said I gave up on you. And I'm sorry this is so fucking weird but I lack the ability to covey this in a not dumb way. I also really needed a hug and Flowey can't do it. Sans is also unavailable so...You fit the bill."

"JUST SO YOU KNOW...I'M FEELING THE NEED TO RETALIATE HARSHLY. SO YOU BETTER HURRY UP."

"Okay...I am willing to try again. I don't know how long I'm going to be here and I'd rather we live under a roof that is not going to fall on us because of stupid fights. I...I believe in you. Someone as cool as you can do a little better even if you don't think so. So...Can you overlook the whole I'm a human thing and allow me to be seen as an equal?"

"*SCOFF* EQUAL?"

"Heh...Alright, asked too much on that one. Not equal but slightly less than that. That one work?"

He rumbles lowly in thought. Slowly he puts a hand on her head, giving it a few light pats.

"I...WILL ADMIT TO PURPOSELY ANTAGONIZING YOU JUST TO ENJOY WATCHING YOU SQUIRM. KEEP THAT IN MIND IN CASE OF FUTURE QUARRLES."

"Got it."

"HOWEVER...I AM WILLING TO BE THE BIGGER PERSON AND ACKNOWLEDGE THAT SOME OF THIS IS DUE TO MY LACK OF, WHAT'S THE WORD...SYMPATHY? EMPATHY? CAN'T REALLY TELL WHICH IS THE RIGHT ONE BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN, CORRECT?"

"Yeah, I understood. A high LV like yours can do that to a person. Makes it easier to hurt others without caring about the consequences. But it's not your fault. I need to remember that when dealing with you."

Papyrus found himself surprised by her.

"YOU'RE BEING RATHER MATURE ABOUT THIS. EVEN IF THIS EMBRACE IS CHILDISH."

"As I said...I'm willing to try to show you that I mean this."

He sighs.

"VERY WELL, HUMAN. IF SOMEONE AS REDICULOUS AS YOU CAN BE THIS DETERMINED TO GAIN MY CONFIDENCE...I SUPPOSE I CAN PUT IN SOME EFFORT OF MY OWN."

"Really?"

The amount of hope in her tone was two octaves higher than what would be considered endearing.

"TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND."

"My bad. But...Are we cool now?"

"HMMM...CALL ME MASTER AND WE'LL HAVE A DEAL."

She smirks.

"The more you push it, the more I'm starting to believe you have a kink for it."

He growls and tosses her away.

"YOU ENJOY PISSING ME OFF, DON'T YOU?"

"Not as much as you do for me, Master."

He smirks faintly before a beeping comes from the oven and gets his attention.

"DINNER IS READY. I TAKE IT YOU'RE HUNGRY?"

As if on cue her stomach roars.

"*chuckle* Maybe a little bit."

He removes the steaming pasta dish from its heated womb with a grin.

"MMMM...MY FINEST TO DATE."

"Shall I let Sans know?"

That killed his mood.

"Papyrus?"

"HUMAN...I WILL LET YOU BRING HIM HIS MEAL."

She tilts her head.

"You guys had a fight?"

"MORE LIKE A EXCHANGE OF WORDS THAT WENT WRONG."

"Ah. Then by your command, Master Papyrus, I shall bring thy brother his plate."

He snickers while cutting into the pasta.

"I THINK THAT'S STARTING TO GROW ON ME."

"As long as you like it, I shall continue to do so."

She goes to the fridge, collecting a bottle of mustard from the back and shot glasses from the cupboard.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?"

"I promised your bro a surprise to make up for all the junk I put him through. A little drink and some dumb puns outta help him feel better. I'll smooth stuff out for you too."

He pauses.

"YOU...YOU'D DO THAT FOR ME?"

She smiles sincerely.

"Pap, dude, this is no big deal. This is our own little reset. Sure, the old me was hurt by what you guys said. But new me can forgive that. You can be upset at me all you want. But I don't like you guys upset at each other."

Her words get to him and he looks at her suspiciously.

"I know that look. You think I'm up to something, don't you?"

"I WASN'T BEFORE BUT NOW I AM."

"Papyrus, please...Trust me. For once."

Her eyes widen and she pouts.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST STOP MAKING THAT FACE. IT DISTURBS ME."

"Thank you. And I swear to you, I like Sans. I'm not going to do anything to mess with him or you. Life does that enough as it is."

He plates a couple of large pieces as she puts the mustard and glasses in her pockets. The plates are then handed to her and she headed upstairs.

"Don't forget to feed Flowey."

"WHY DO YOU GIVE IT FOOD ANYWAY? IT'S A FLOWER. DOESN'T IT EAT LIGHT?"

"Photosynthesis in green plant-life only works in sunlight and special made artificial bulbs like horticultural grow lights. Putting him next to a desk lamp will do more harm than good, so kill that idea now before you suggest it."

"FINE. BUT I STILL THINK YOU'RE JUST SPOILING IT. NONE OF THE OTHER FLORA DOWN HERE HAVE A PROBLEM GROWING."

"Don't care. Those other plants aren't my bro. And he likes room temperature water too."

"DON'T PUSH IT, WOMAN!"

He hears her laugh while making a plate for himself and a small bit for the flower. Damn woman. Spoiling a plant like it's family. So stupid. Still...at least the dumb plant had good taste and liked his cooking. Only something intelligent has the ability to do that.

"fuck off!"

Sans's shout has the two downstairs looking up with intrigue.

"Dude, it's me. Open the door."

"no!"

"Don't be a baby-bones and open the door. I literally can't."

"sucks to be you!"

She groans loudly.

"I invoke the secret buddy pact. Now, let me in please."

This had Papyrus confused. Even more so when he hears his brother's door open.

"fine...but no funny stuff. i'm not in the mood."

"Understood."

The door is closed and Papyrus looks at the flower.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THIS 'SECRET BUDDY' THING?"

The flower merely shrugs.

"About as much as you. They don't tell me anything that goes on between them."

Papyrus scowls. This was troubling. His brother and the human could be scheming or she could be manipulating him with falsehoods unknown. Clever bitch. How long was this going on? How does she expect him to give trust when this shit is happening? Fine, human. You may have this last moment of secrets. For tomorrow, he will personally see to it that no secret will be hidden from him for very long.


	19. Progress

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

Once in Sans room, I keep my word in behaving as we dine on what tastes like Papyrus's best version of lasagna to date. There is no sound during this time apart from the occasional gulp or sound of satisfaction. I let him have his peace as needed. Poor guy needs it. He puts up with so much and much of it is because of me. Some quiet time is the least I can do.

"so..."

He tosses his empty plate to slide across the floor.

"ya got something in your pocket or are ya just happy to see me?"

I suppose he's ready to chat now. I set my scraps aside and stand up with a smirk.

"A little bit of both, Sansy-boy. But mostly just a surprise."

I pull the bottle of mustard and shot glasses out of my pockets. He looks surprised.

"heh...these types of surprises i could get used to."

"I told you you'd like this."

I sit down beside him and pour him a glass, making him look at me funny.

"What's that look for?"

"there are two glasses."

"Yeah?"

He snorts.

"you're gonna drink with me?"

I shrug.

"Sure, why not. Wouldn't be the first time I've drank a condiment for the hell of it."

He sniffs the glass as I pour my own.

"uh...where did ya get this stuff?"

"I took from one of the ones in the back of the fridge. I figured the colder the better. Why? Did it go bad?"

He's still for a moment...then...he grins.

"no, this is fine."

He downs the glass with ease.

"see? go on. try it."

My prank sense is tingling but I choose to ignore it and shoot the yellow stuff down in a quick go.

"Woohoo...That is tangy."

"well?"

"Honestly...Not bad."

"how about we do a little test."

"A test?"

"to see if you can really handle this. how about every time i drink, you drink as well."

"Dude, it's just mustard. I can handle it."

He smirks as he drinks and I do the same as per his little test rule.

"heh...this is gonna be a fun night."

Now my foreshadow sense tingles and I put the pieces together.

"This is the alcoholic mustard, isn't it?"

The playful smile that teases his skull is all he needs to say. I sigh and pour us more mustard.

"Well...I know I have no tolerance. But let's see if I can hold it better."

He cocks his brow.

"is that a challenge?"

"Let's call it a test."

"oh, you are so gonna regret this. there's no way in hell you can hold your own against me."

"We shall see, good buddy."

We clink glasses and drink.

"so...was this your plan all along or did pap send ya up here?"

I refill our glasses.

"I came to you for many reasons. Talk is one, the drink is another, and your bro is also on the list. So what dumb thing did big mouth say this time?"

He scoffs.

"he was talking shit that he had no right to say, let's leave it at that."

"Typical Papyrus."

"yep."

"Do you maybe...?"

"no."

"Just checking."

We drink and I pour once more into our empty glasses.

"so what happened with the whole mettaton calling you thing?"

I swirl my glass a little.

"It was awkward."

"how awkward?"

"Like we might need more mustard awkward."

I down my drink and he shakes his head.

"great. more crap to deal with."

"It gets crappier."

He groans and shoots his glass.

"i'll be back."

"More mustard?"

"yep."

Sans teleports and returns to his spot after a bit with armloads of mustard bottles.

"is this enough to drown the awkwardness?"

I blink a couple of times before smiling.

"For the record, I have been told I'm a very honest drunk. So...You might get more than you bargain for."

He hands me a bottle.

"i think i can handle it."

"No more glasses?"

"get on my level, kiddo. or can you not handle it?"

I glare playfully and put my glass down before taking his offered bottle.

"Oh, you are so on, skele-dude. But on one condition."

"what's that?"

"For the rest of the night stop calling me kid or kiddo."

"only if you don't call me sansy-boy."

"Deal. Now...Let's drink till we don't feel feelings anymore!"

"here-here!"

We tap bottles together and drink.

[Ten minutes later]

"...So then, get this, he starts faking the call is breaking up and hangs up while saying 'see you soon'. I swear he's gonna pull some other stunt that ends with my butt in Hotland."

I drink as Sans scoffs.

"over my dead body."

I snicker.

"As a skeleton...Aren't you already a dead body?"

He blanks for a moment before he stifles a chuckle.

"heh...that was bad."

"Whoa...Talking skeleton. You are blowing my mind."

He punches my shoulder playfully.

"shut up and drink, dummy."

"Who are you calling dummy? I am far from being a manually articulated performative Kinesio maquette."

"...i don't know if i should be impressed you can say that while drunk."

"That feeling will be gone soon."

"why?"

"Because I think I'm tipsy enough to laugh at even the most juvenile thing."

"...boner?"

Mustard snorts out my nose as I was in mid-drink when he said that.

"Ahhh...It burns!"

He laughs his ass off as I blow the remnants onto my shirt.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it now."

[Twenty minutes later]

"hey, mind if i try out a few bar jokes on ya? i get the feeling grillz is gonna need a distraction when he eventually sees your face."

"Sure. I think we both don't want him having a meltdown."

Sans chugs his third bottle a moment.

"what did the bartender say after a book walked into the bar?"

"I give. What did it he say?"

"please, no stories."

"Meh. Needs a rewrite to be a bestseller. Try again."

"what did the bartender say after charles dickens ordered a martini?"

"What?"

"olive or twist?"

I have to stop and think about that a moment.

"Clever. Not sure how many would know that reference down here."

"what do you get when you mix an english class with alcohol?"

"Hmmm?"

"tequila mockingbird."

"Ah. Very nice."

"then why aren't ya laughing?"

"Dunno. Maybe my head is just bubbly enough that the stupid stuff makes me a giggling idiot."

"so if i say the word duty...?"

I snicker.

"You said duty."

He groans.

"fine then, little miss tipsy, why don't you say some?"

I shrug and drink halfway into my second bottle.

"Why did Mexicans create tequila?"

He eyes me a moment.

"why?"

"So ugly people would have a chance at having sex."

He nearly chokes on his breath from that.

"Too much?"

"no...just...i never expect the dirty stuff from you for some reason."

"But it's a good joke, right?"

"yeah! tell me another one."

"Oh. Okay...um...What is the difference between an alcoholic and drunk?"

"what?"

"A drunk drinks until they pass out. An alcoholic drinks till the house burns down with them in it."

"that actually happened once down here."

"Really?"

"yeah. and in waterfall or all places."

I giggle.

"I have one more."

"go for it."

"Alcohol doesn't turn people into somebody they're not. It just makes them forget to hide that part of themselves."

He pauses and stares at the bottle in his hand.

"getting philosophical on me now?"

"Maybe. Just was something that popped into my head."

"meh. no biggie. they all can't be funny."

"True. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs."

He looks at me funny.

"are you okay?"

I guzzle the remains of my bottle and drop it on the floor.

"Dude, I am feeling good right now and it's awesome. Got any more jokes?"

He cocks his brow and slowly hands me another bottle.

"okay... a man walks into a bar and orders a shot of whiskey then looks into his pocket. he does this over and over again. finally, the bartender asks why he orders a shot of whiskey and afterward looks into his pocket. the man responded, i have a picture of my wife in there and when she starts to look good then i'll go home."

The giggles leave me with ease.

"That's a good one. I knew you could do it."

He smiles a little.

"a guy talks with his friend about his marriage. the man says, it's getting bad these days as my wife spends her evenings going around the bars of the city. the friends asks, is she an alcoholic? the man shakes his head and tells him, no she's looking for me."

That got me laughing as we continue to drink.

[Thirty minutes later]

"what's worse than waking up at a party and finding a dick drawn on your face?"

"What?"

"finding out it was traced."

"*giggles* Why are hurricanes normally named after women?"

"heh...why?"

"Because when they come they're wild and wet, but when they go they take your house and car with them."

"*chuckles* how do you make a pool table laugh?"

"How?"

"ya tickle its balls."

"*snickers* What is Moby Dick's dad's name?"

"heheh...what?"

"Papa Boner!"

"*laughs* oh, oh, wait...i got one...what do you call a dictionary on drugs?"

"*chuckling* What?"

"addictionary!"

We crack up like the biggest fools after six bottles each.

[Forty minutes later]

Ten bottles down and things are not like how this started. Not at all.

"*sniffling* w-why is he such an asshole? i can't help that i have 1 HP. he doesn't have to throw it in my face."

"Shhhhh...I know. He's just lashing out. He doesn't mean to hurt you."

"*sniffling* then...then what is he trying to do?"

I hold Sans close and rest his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he thinks of it as a form of 'tough love'. Pushing you to do better through negativity. That, if he pushes you hard enough, you'll force yourself to do things like him. Or at least try."

"but i do try! *weep* i try and i try...i try so damn hard...he has no idea what i do or what i've been going through."

"Let it out, buddy. I'm here for you."

He clings to me rather tightly, his claw-like fingertips digging in. Good thing I can't feel pain right now.

"day after day, i work myself to the bone. for him. for all monsters. for the whole dam universe. and all i want in return is one small nod of approval or thanks. but what do i get? that's not enough, sans! work harder, sans! stop being so lazy, sans! why are you so weak, sans?! nothing i do is ever enough for anyone!"

"That's not true."

"yes, it is! i don't even know why i bother trying anymore. i'll never be good enough for anyone. and yet i still have this twisted hope that somehow, someday, maybe he and i will act like real brothers. but i guess that's asking for too much. because i've tried everything. no matter how many resets...i've tried to make him proud...yet i just...i can't...*sobs*"

He weeps with pain and it's so pure that I can feel my own eyes water. But I do my best to fight that feeling. He needs comfort more than another sobbing mess. I pull him onto my lap and move him around to have his chest to my own, his head nestled under my own. One of my hands rubs gently along his back while the other cradles the back of his skull, my thumb rubbing small circles on the smooth bone.

"Sans..."

"i'm scared, lynsie!"

"Of what? I know you're stronger than anyone knows. I bet all the money on Earth you can beat the likes of Asgore and Papyrus at the same time. What possibly rattles your bones?"

"that's just it. i have all this power but at what price? i'm losing my mind. i see things. i have near constant nightmares. i don't even feel like a real person most days. and it terrifies me. i'm not even scared of dying anymore. i'm scared that one day i'll have taken all i can take and give up. that i'll stop caring and do something stupid. that he'll push me to my breaking point and i'll have to live with the consequences of knowing i hurt my own brother. i can't live with myself if i do that. i just can't."

He's shaking like a leaf about to fall.

"You won't do it."

"but what if i do?"

"You won't."

"how do you know?!"

"Because you're too nice to kill anyone. Let alone Papyrus."

"i ain't nice."

"Yeah, you are. Otherwise, you would've killed me in an instant when the Black Soul had me."

He flinches.

"I'm not saying you can't kill. Anyone can. Even small children, which I find very disturbing how easy and okay they are with doing so. But you are strong enough to NOT do it. True power is not in how you use it...but how you choose not to. That is how I know you're good and will never harm Papyrus."

He's quiet now. The tears are still coming but he's dead silent.

"Wow...I got mushy there. Sorry if that was weird."

"..."

"Sans? Come on, buddy, say something."

His grip suddenly gets harsher and he sits up, sitting on my legs to look me in the eyes.

"you're wrong about me."

Things feel intense all of a sudden.

"Oh?"

"i have killed before."

I tilt my head.

"In the past timelines? Who?"

"frisk."

My thinking gears are jammed with alcoholic mustard. I got no clue where this is going.

"Why?"

"...they killed my brother."

And just like that, my brain decides to shut down.

"W-What?"

"you heard me. that kid killed my brother. but not just pap. they killed everybody. even me."

Trying to process this on a messed up mind hurts.

"Um...b-but...They were just a kid, right? W-Why would they...?"

"do ya really think i haven't asked that very question? to this day, that kid haunts me. not like you with chara. that's a whole other weird ass thing."

"But..."

"you said it yourself, kids are disturbingly easy with their ability to kill. is it really so hard to believe that kid could be genocidal enough to fuck up the timeline of the entire world?"

"Just a little bit. But when magic is involved, it's easier to agree in the possibility than not to."

"believe me. that kid...i've lost track of the number of timelines that were made and destroyed. the number of times i've had to fight that kid. the times i've killed that kid and they came back and killed me. *wearily* the times where they spared everyone and brought us to the surface...only to cruelly reset everything back to this hellhole. *sad* it wouldn't be so bad if i could forget it all like everybody else. living with all these memories. seeing the faces of people dying flash randomly before me day in and day out. never knowing if one day, any and all progress made will just be undone by the will of some fucking kid!"

He's shaking so hard now, both in despair and rage. I know he hates it, but I see no other option in trying to settle him. I hug this emotional skeleton and hug him tight. I want him to feel safe. Much to my surprise, he doesn't fight this. He just goes limp against me. Feeling bad, I nuzzle his skull softly.

"...what are ya doing?"

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't try to make you feel better."

"you know i hate hugs."

"Embrace the friendship, Sans. Because as long as I'm here, I'm gonna do what I can to replace those bad times with good stuff."

"you're such a dork."

"A dork that wants to be your best buddy. Well...second best to Grillby. I can't compete with someone so awesome."

"that is true."

"So? What do ya say, buddy?"

He huffs into my neck.

"you're only being this way because of the booze."

"You know me better than to believe that. I'm just as nice without drink influence."

"really?"

"Okay...I'm nice to the ones I like. Better?"

"...booze really does make ya honest."

"Don't forget stupidly lovable."

"not the words i'd used but...sure, why not."

"*gasp* Really?!"

"eh, you're not so bad...for a human."

"Oh, Sans!"

Playfully I plant a big smooch on his forehead and he snarls but it doesn't seem as threatening.

"don't ruin the moment. i'm starting to actually feel better."

I smile and shut my trap, returning to rubbing this back. It's really neat how he's able to fill his clothes. There is, of course, a lot of empty slack in the midsection but when you got a hollow body that's no shocker. Much like his fingertips, the ridges of his spinal bones are sharp and curve like shark fins.

"mmmm...that feels nice. do ya know these bones too?"

"I think I might. Just...give my head a moment to think straight."

My head hurts trying to think of these things while inebriated.

"Ugh...If I remember right...There are thirty-one spinal cord nerve segments."

My hand starts at the very top under the base of his skull.

"There should be eight cervical segments..."

I count my way down each bone.

"Then twelve thoracic segments..."

He sighs pleasantly, almost like a coo, and I blush a bit.

"Then there are five lumbar segments..."

I stop following the bone trail because I don't want to kill this good time by feeling his bony ass.

"What's left is five sacral segments and one coccygeal segment."

He makes this odd sound that doesn't sound bad but is still weird to me before suddenly putting his arms around my neck in a tired way.

"you make a good pillow."

God, he's adorable like this.

"lynsie..."

"Yes?"

"can i be honest with ya for a sec?"

"Sure."

He makes himself cozy.

"now, this might be the booze talking or my good mood, but...i'm glad you came to the underground."

Was that...genuine sentiment? The feels. It makes my eyes water and my heart hurt. I'm not used to someone showing actual care without a motive before. And in this current emotional flux going on in me, well, something doesn't quite connect properly.

[Error. Lynsie .exe has suffered a crash. Please reboot to repair.]

[Rebooting start...6% complete.]

Mentally, my lights are off and yet I'm still fully aware of what's going on. He notices my lack of movement and looks up at me.

"yo, you okay?"

[Rebooting...18% complete.]

Well, this is new. I've had breakdowns before. But this is just silly.

"hey, come on. don't make me regret saying that. not like it matters anyway since you won't remember."

[Rebooting...34% complete.]

Is this what a coma is like? It's freaky. Like I'm a living doll. This feeling increases when he snaps his fingers in my face and my reaction time in blinking is extremely slow.

"wait a sec...this isn't the booze, is it?"

[Rebooting...52% complete.]

"can you even talk?"

That is a good question. All that I can manage to force out is a slight wheeze. This makes him laugh hard enough that he rolls off me and teleports for some more mustard.

"now this is funny. you're so messed up you actually crashed. i haven't seen someone crashed in ages."

[Rebooting...79% complete.]

He returns and plops down sleepily beside me, already guzzling the bottle.

"i guess this means i win our little game. because this is the last one and i ain't getting any more."

[Rebooting...100% complete.]

[Restarting ...now.]

I blink rapidly as life returns to my brain.

"Whoa...Dude...That was trippy as hell."

He snickers.

"just be glad it happened here and not out in town. crashing in public around the wrong people has lead to a lot of easy kills. or so i've been told."

"Wait, so that's a normal thing that happens down here?"

"kind of. like i said, it's been a while since i've seen it happen."

"Then what causes it?"

"no one knows. my guess is that it happens when something clashes with what the person is used to."

Huh...Makes sense I guess. He's about to finish off that last bottle when I put my hand out.

"what?"

"Can I have some?"

"no way. this is mine."

"I just want one sip."

"i said no."

"Please? I'll take the remains. I just want something to wet my whistle."

He snorts.

"what are ya? some old-timer in a saloon?"

"What do I need to do to get a sip?"

He pauses for thought.

"well...nah. you'd never do that."

"What?"

He looks at me, then the bottle, and then back to me with a smirk slowly forming.

"how bad do you want some of this?"

I look at him funny.

"don't give me that look. i ain't no perv. i only mean to offer you a dare."

"...I'm listening."

That smirk of his grows.

"i'll let ya have the rest of the bottle, if...you can keep from laughing at one last little joke."

"...That's it?"

"that's it."

"Okay...What's the joke?"

"heh...what do you call a skeleton with benefits?"

I tilt my head and shrug.

"I dunno."

He motions me to lean in closer and doing so lets him whisper in my ear rather huskily.

"a bone buddy~."

The urge to giggle is almost stronger than the weird 'what the fuck' feeling his tone gave me or the suggestive wink he gives me when he pulls away. Just when my head comes up with something to say as a result of this, he starts to snicker and slaps his knee.

"heheheh...oh man...you should see your face right now. oooooh, that was so worth it. here. it's yours."

He hands me the bottle. I just look at him and then the bottle before looking back at him.

"what?"

"Gonna be honest here...I...I can't tell if you were really joking."

He grins like a saucy Cheshire cat.

"maybe i did. or maybe i didn't. the world may never know, kitten. now are ya gonna drink or not?"

This is a weird moment. But a rare one. And my bubbled brain isn't sure what to do other than drink.

"Don't make this weird, Sans."

I take the bottle and drink.

"weird? this ain't weird. wanna see something really weird?"

"...You have my attention, good sir."

This night is just going to get odder the longer it goes.

[Many hours and lots of empty mustard bottles later]

Sans's senses fought with themselves on whether or not to wake up. It has been a long time since he slept this soundly and this peacefully. The mattress wasn't lumpy. The pillow cushioned his face just right. A soothing warmth that evenly spread throughout his bones as no blanket has before. The only things that were drawing him to the waking side of the force were this sweet musky smell and a soft wheezing sound that randomly came to him that made the bed vibrate. Wait...vibrate? Come to think of it, since when did his mattress move at all?

Slowly he reluctantly opens his eyes and instantly regrets doing so. He wasn't laying on his mattress and his head was definitely not on his pillow. Not only was he laying on top of the human, not only was his shirt off, not only was his face resting atop her grand tetons, but he found his soul was out and pressing into her. His skull burns bright red and he teleports halfway across the room in a cold sweat then forces his soul to return. What the fuck happened? How much did he drink last night?

[BANG BANG BANG]

Already on edge, the door being attacked didn't help. Though to his surprise, the human didn't wake up.

"SANS! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

"i'm up, pap!"

"OH...WELL...GOOD."

Papyrus walks away and Sans does his best to settle down. As uncomfortable as this was, he was grateful that she was still out. Though in the back of his mind he did wonder why. Gaster is a likely reason. She did tell him that they had this weird deal of sorts. Dumb girl has no clue what she's doing.

Casting thoughts of the human aside, mostly because they were making him incredibly uncomfortable, Sans gathers his clothing for the day and heads for the bathroom. He needed a cold shower to reset himself. Damn woman is getting to him. How else could he explain how he woke up? He never would be that comfortable around her unless he was wasted. Sans is no pushover to the hard effects of booze, but even he would be susceptible to alcohol after a limit was met. It was under such influence that Drunk Bun took advantage and caused the gross amount on his tab. It's something he made Grillby promise to not let happen again. But this wasn't the bar. This was at home. And she needs to go home.

Out of the shower, fully dressed, and wishing the woman in his room would vanish, Sans ventures down to get some food in him before having to sit outside for the rest of the day in the elements.

"what's to eat?"

Papyrus just slides a plate of lasagna on the counter without a word.

"pap?"

Papyrus leaves the room with his own plate and Sans is confused. Papyrus being like this is unsettling in the morning. Maybe things were still off from last night? He did leave before Papyrus could make his shitty attempt at an apology. This could be interesting. If Papyrus felt something, other than his vanity and narcissism, it might be worth letting him stew in it for the day. With how often his brother made him feel like crap, it was karma long overdue for Papyrus to feel the same. With this scheme in mind, Sans adjourns to the living room to eat and go about the day without speaking to his brother.

This silence lasts long after the eating is done and they leave the house. Nothing is none the wiser to their absence from the home. Not the slumbering flower. Nor the unconscious human. For long at least.

[Some hours later]

Wearily I come awake from a very deep dreamless sleep. Everything feels heavy. My eyelids are like sandbags and my limbs like lead bricks. I can't recall most of last night but I know if I don't get out of bed I'll either be yelled at or some other bullshit. I roll off the mattress and groan. I have never felt so lethargic in my life. But even laziness must give way to more important things. Like calling Toriel.

[RING-RING]

"Good afternoon, my child. I take you are calling to apologize."

This confuses me.

"Apologize?"

"Do not play dumb with me, young one. You have failed to maintain your phone calls to me for the last, by this hour, two days."

Wait...no...no her math is right. God damn, I have fucked up.

"Nanny, I am so sorry..."

"Save it. Once was bad enough. You are in big trouble, young lady."

"Please don't start wigging out on me right now. I have had so much happen to me that I can't deal with you getting mad."

I hear that telltale cracking when she gets upset and squeezes her phone.

"Are you talking back to me?"

I'm digging my own grave here. But I'm too fuzzy mentally to give a shit.

"Why didn't you tell me about soul maturity?"

Her side of the call gets a little garbled. She might have finally ruined her phone.

"The irony of it all, Nanny, is that if you had told me about it I would've stayed home. Now I'm dealing with random surges in magic, emotional flipping, and I am losing my damn mind in hormones! And I'm doing all this around guys! It's fucking humiliating! But that's fine. Phone calls are more important than making sure this doesn't make the Black Soul come out more often and make me go on a genocidal killing spree. So go ahead. Reprimand me. Be mad. Meanwhile, I have to make sure a grumpy skeleton doesn't threaten my life while his brother makes jokes about it."

"*crackling* I...You don't...Young one...Come home...I..."

"Your phone is breaking up, Nanny. *sigh* I'm sorry I snapped. I love you, mom. I'll talk to you later."

[CLICK]

This is not how I wanted my day to start. With that done, I drag my heavy body to the door. Even reaching up for the knob feels like overexertion of energy but it can't be helped since I can't just stay in Sans's room all day. I actually consider tumbling down the stair for a moment till reasoning kicks in and I childishly crawl backward down them instead.

"Lynsie? Are you okay?"

Flowey looks at me funny as I yawn.

"Dude, what time is it?"

He shrugs.

"I don't have a clock. But it's been super quiet since I woke up."

I sigh.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"So...It's quiet and no one feed you? *groan* They left us."

It takes a minute for that to sink in and the wicked grin to smear my face.

"They left us..."

"We can finally get out of this crazy place and get back to Toriel!"

"Yeah! We can leave...Snowdin..."

Suddenly this doesn't feel as right as it should.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound uncertain? You...You're not thinking we should stay...Are you?"

I pick myself off the floor with a sour face.

"I'm an idiot for this, but yeah. I'm second guessing it."

Flowey is not happy and flails his leaves.

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you actually like being beaten?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you second guessing this? We need to go home!"

"I know that!"

I rub my arm, rolling up the sleeve a bit more with each stroke.

"But what if this is a trap? They are posted right outside of the Ruins and Sans can teleport. If we can't make it through those doors then everything else we've been through won't compare to the punishment that will come from fleeing."

"But staying here is just as bad."

This is a head scratcher. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I probably could slip past Papyrus, because those dogs are not a problem, but Sans is the real threat. If he knows I'm running he is more than capable of stopping me. Dude can stop time, summon laser skull cannons, manipulate gravity on souls, and who knows what else. I need to think this out more.

"We're staying here, aren't we?"

"...I didn't say that. But it's a good chance."

"What about Napstablook? Are we ever going to see him?"

A bad nervous habit I have when feeling stress is to claw myself. My nails dig into my skin and I drag them a couple of times. There's just so much on my mind and it makes me want to jump off the roof!

"Lynsie?"

I dig a little harder and one of the red welts trails a streak a crimson in its wake.

"H-Hey! You're bleeding!"

I don't even feel it. I just look at the blood before licking it away and fixing the sleeve, much to Flowey's disgust.

"Flowey...Why do stay with me?"

That threw him off a little.

"Huh?"

"You didn't have to come out of the Ruins with me. And you have a better opportunity to leave than me. So why? Why do you stay if you want to go so damn badly?"

He's stunned slightly.

"I...I can't leave you here alone."

"Why not?"

"Why not? What do you mean why not?"

"I mean, you don't have to stick around. I'm not your problem."

"But..."

"The ground should connect from here to the Ruins. You should be able to make it back with no issue."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Fine then. You can stay. I'm going out."

I head for the door.

"Wait...Where are you going?"

"I need a drink"

"The fridge is the other way."

"It doesn't have what I need."

I walk out and head for Grillby's, but I pop back in for one last thought.

"I'll be back later. And maybe...I'll be brave for us both."

He looks confused as I shut the door with a sigh and continue on my way to the bar. I don't intend to do any hard drinking. I think I'm still feeling it from the mustard last night. All I want is to talk with a close someone. He seems to get me even when I don't. I just hope today is a slow day and the usual guests are feeling like home is where they want to drink.

The door to the pub feels heavier to me, probably due to that tired feeling from earlier, and I keep my head low as I enter.

"Pussycat!"

Grillby's voice has an emotion I'm not used to hearing. He has the voice of someone that's happy to see me. It makes me smile.

"Where were you? When they didn't come in today I was thinking the worst happened."

There are a few patrons in here, about two or four that I see. They see what I'm trying to hide before he does and he only sees it when I take my seat at the bar. But I know he's pissed by how hot it gets.

"A loaded omelet and strawberry milk please."

Grillby leans on the bar and grabs my chin, making me look up at him to better see the damage. His eyes narrow.

"Is this what happens when you 'handle it'?"

I glare weakly.

"I'm not talking about this out here. But no, this was something else. Papyrus did this."

Smoke escapes the sides of his mouth.

"Open your mouth."

I sigh through my nose.

"The tooth is chipped if you thought you saw something odd."

He growls low and deep.

"Say the word and I'll make sure he won't touch you again."

I won't lie, knowing he's willing to defend me is attractive as hell. But nothing good cones from impulsive actions. I take his hand off my face and hold it in both of mine.

"You are my knight in burning armor, Sir Grillby of flame."

I kiss his hand and the sudden sweetness mellows him out a bit.

"Heh...Buttering me up won't change the subject, pussycat."

"Not trying to. Just lowering your burner a little before you overheat."

He smiles a little and calms down, his temperature getting less intense.

"Thank you, Grillz."

"I meant what I said, Lynsie. I'll make him stop. You don't have to put up with this."

"I know. But I...*groan* It's complicated."

He frowns.

"Will you at least talk about it with me?"

Oh, Grillby...There is so much I want to say and yet so much I can not.

"Yeah. Just...let me get a little comfortable before I do."

That lifts his spirits up and he kisses my forehead.

"Take your time, dear. I'll be back with your breakfast."

Grillby heads to the kitchen and can't help but feel lucky that I know him. If I had known someone like him was down here I would've jumped a hell of a lot sooner. The guy is kind, caring, understanding, and was willing to lay down his life to protect me...at least in that dead timeline he did. Mmmm...It doesn't hurt that he's hot too. Those glasses and that uniform of his. I don't know if these feeling started because of that dream I had but right now I'm glad to have them. Zoned in these thoughts, I fail to notice his return and nearly jump when the plate clatters on the bar.

"Daydreaming, pussycat? Hope I didn't interrupt anything interesting~."

I snicker to hide the small blush that threatens to show.

"Maybe. I do believe it was about this really hot guy. Maybe you know him?"

He smirks while he makes my drink.

"Maybe I do. What does this hot guy look like?"

"Look in a mirror."

He chuckles with a small blush.

"If I didn't know any better, pussycat, I'd think you were flirting with me."

I shrug.

"I could be. Or you're just wishfully thinking."

He puts the finished glass down in front of me and grins.

"You're in a playful mood, pussycat. Is this your way of stepping up our game?"

I take my milk and sip it.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready for that, Grillz."

"Heh...Playing it cool? Fine by me. But just so you know..."

He leans in by my ear.

"I'm ready for when you want to heat things up~."

He backs away smugly and moves on to doing work while I get all flustered. Damn smooth talking flirty fire hottie. Making me all goofy and dorky looking. I hope my burning cheeks offset some of these dark bruises, I doubt it though. But this game of ours, it needs some evening out, he's got more points over me and I don't like that. No...I think it's time to step up my skills. But how? I eat my omelet and think this over. There's got to be a way to mess with him. Something he wouldn't expect from me. By the time I've finished eating the few patrons that were here surprisingly left the bar.

"Where'd everybody go?"

"It's a mandatory thing in town that once a month the guard takes count of the population. Everyone lines up outside their home for the census. Shopkeepers can remain in their place of business but must leave their doors open."

"Oh. ...Fuck."

I chug the remaining milk and take my dishes as I hide behind the bar with him. This confuses him but Grillby is a smart man, he figures it out with ease.

"They don't know you're here, do they?"

I shake my head as the door's bell rings with someone's entrance to the bar.

"*whisper* Keep still and doesn't make a sound."

I nod and he walks around to meet this guardsman.

"What can I do for you, Doggo?"

"You know how this goes. Same thing every time."

There's a click sound, a pen maybe.

"All this normal crap is out of the way. Gotta love it when you can auto-fill more than half this crap without asking."

"Makes things easier when nothing ever changes."

"I hear that. Speaking of which...Any new additions to your current living space?"

"Such as?"

"You know. That girl you mess with. She moved in with you?"

There's a faint crackling sound.

"H-How fast do you think I move on someone?"

"I don't know. The way you two go at it I was betting you managed to snag her and had that bone on locked down."

"What?"

"Yeah, then again, I guess it's not worth it. What with her being passed around by those skeletons."

There's a deep threatening growl that's followed by a hard slam. I'm tempted to look but I know better.

"*whimpering* Y-You...You hit me?"

"Get the fuck out of my bar...NOW!"

Grillby's voice has a searing deathly burn in it and it's not long before that bell over the door rings harshly in Doggo's retreat. There is some huffing and puffing from Grillby's calming fume. This concerns me. Dishes cast aside to a small shelf, I creep around the bar and see him standing in the center of the room, his hair billowing high in his anger. Poor guy. I move close to him and feel his heat.

"Grillby?"

He lets out a large puff of smoke.

"Give me a minute...please."

I frown in worry.

"Okay. But I'm here for you."

His arms are shaking. He's settling down slowly. That's good. Yet I feel like I can help. I lightly put my hand on his back and he flinches. Though he begins to relax when I rub my hand up and down along the curve of his back.

"Mmmmmm...That's nice."

His flames die down and he turns around to me.

"Thank you, pussycat."

"Thank you for defending my honor again."

His face holds such softness. It's cute.

"I don't punch Royal Guardsmen for anyone else."

There's a warm spot in my heart and I know it's for him. He's earned a reward.

"Grillby..."

"Yes?"

"I don't kiss anyone else."

His eyes widen when I yank him by his tie and kiss him, though his surprise doesn't last long. He practically coos when I let him go.

"I need to hit Doggo more often if this is what it gets me."

"Silly boy."

"Well, you like this silly boy."

"Yeah, I do."

He puts his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.

"You're comfortable with this, pussycat?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be letting it happen, would I?"

"Heh...You're cute when feisty."

"Cute? With this busted face?"

"All you need is some healing. Don't put yourself down."

"How can I put myself down when all you do is lift me up?"

He chuckles and kisses my forehead before resting against me, his breath is steamy yet enjoyable.

"You make it very hard not to do more and respect this waiting when you get so damn adorable."

He has a point. It's not like I don't like him. Maybe it's worth exploring this with him. As they say...You only live once. Might as well live knowing happiness. This will really surprise him. That's for sure.

I lean back slightly and he looks confused as I move into his neck to leave a few kisses. This gets him blushing and his grip tightens a bit.

"Mmmmmm...Now you're not playing fair, pussycat."

"Who said I'm playing?"

His body stiffens.

"W-What?"

"I told you earlier..."

I look him dead in those fiery eyes of his.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready for our game to level up."

He blinks quickly as that sinks in.

"You...You're serious?"

I stroke the back of his head, letting my fingers play around in his flames.

"I think you've earned it. Unless you'd rather stay in this friendly type thing?"

He pulls out of our hold and steps back toward the door.

"Grillby?"

When he reaches the door he flips a sign, locks the door, and shuts the blinds on all the windows. This makes me feel like I just fucked up.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Don't freak out. I'm just closing up for a quick break. Mostly for two reasons."

"And they are?"

"Well for one..."

He starts heading back to me.

"I don't want to deal with any of the guards due to Doggo's bitching about being punched. And the second reason..."

He reaches me and cups my face.

"I want nothing to ruin this."

If it weren't for the glow of his hands I wouldn't have any clue that he was healing my bruised as hell face, well, that and it tingles a bit. That warmth in my chest starts that getting hotter as he leans in and kisses me softly...at first. Now knowing he has the okay to do more, Grillby carefully guides me over to a table and sits me on it so I'm a bit more at level with him without breaking the kiss. This is giving me vibes similar to that of the naughty dream yet he's being less aggressive then dream Grillby was. His tenderness allows me to relax, my hands rest on his chest and enjoy the satin feel of his uniform's vest. He trails his kisses across my cheek then down my neck under the bandanna, nipping lightly at my nape and I shamefully moan when he nibbles a sensitive spot. This reaction has the both of us blushing yet he's smiling at me.

"Did you just...?"

"Grillz..."

"Oh my god..."

"Grillby, please."

"That was the cutest fucking thing I have ever heard in my life."

I groan which only makes him laugh.

"Come on, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Don't tease me."

"No, I liked it. In fact...I want to hear it more~."

"I don't think tha-!"

He cuts me off when his mouth clamps around that spot and begins to suck like a vampire for blood. This has me mewling by, what I can only guess is, his ear and he is very much pleased to hear it all. His bite is sharp yet harmless. He keeps this up a good long while as I cling to him and drag out his name randomly in those lewd sounds he enjoys so much. Eventually, he releases my neck and his smug satisfaction is suddenly alluring to me. It's probably confidence. We chicks dig a confident man.

"There. Now you look even better with my mark~."

I'm a bit too loopy to understand what that means. Plus the heat I'm feeling is flooding my system and he is becoming more attractive by the second. He nuzzles into my cheek with a few kisses peppered in.

"I take it this is your first hickey too?"

I nod with a lightheaded smile. All this heat is getting to me. Making it harder to think straight.

"So cute."

He graces me with a smoldering kiss that lingers long after he's pulled away. This is all too much for my soul to take and the pink heart emerges from my chest much to his shock but also interest.

"Easy there, pussycat. While very flattering, I don't think you're ready for that level yet."

"Can't help it. It likes you so much."

He smirks while giving me a hug. His warmth making my soul feel strange, but not unpleasant.

"You are way too sweet to be down here."

"And you are way too attractive for your own good. Wait...Did I say that out loud?"

He laughs and nuzzles that tender part of my neck as I hug him back.

"You know...My offer still stands. You can stay with me and not them."

I want to say yes. Everything in me is screaming to yell yes with all my might. But I can't muster the will to do so. Not when Flowey pops into my head and from him spring up all the other people I can't just forget to be with him. My silence gives it away to him.

"You can't, can you?"

"I want to. But there are things I still need to do. I can't forgo what I already promised. I'm sorry."

He looks disappointed for a second before petting my head.

"You're a good girl, Lynsie."

"You're not mad?"

"No. How can I be mad at you when you're honest with me? Besides, it's not like you shot me down. I can wait for when you're able to accept my offer."

I sigh with relief as my soul calms down and I smile at this sweet man of flames.

"Thank you, Grillby."

"No thanks needed. I get it. You've probably got a lot on your plate and being a forced 'house guest' doesn't help matters much."

"Yeah."

"Was is it that you need to do anyway?"

"Well...The whole reason I left the Ruins was to see my friend in Waterfall."

That puzzles him.

"Who do you know in Waterfall?"

"A ghost named Napstablook. He visits the Ruins a lot and we became buddies."

"Ah, makes sense now."

"I just don't know how to get there without tipping off the guard. He mentioned something about a fast travel thing that would take me near his home from here, but I have no clue where that thing is or what it even is."

"The Riverperson."

"Huh?"

"You're talking about the Riverperson. They take people from area to area on their boat."

The pink in my soul starts to transition into white.

"Do you know where they are?"

He nods and steps back a bit.

"Once out this door, you make a left into the housing area and keep going straight. There's a spot where it docks its boat. You can't miss it."

Finally. Finally, something that helps me move forward. My soul turns fully white and retreats to my body.

"Is that normal for you?"

"What?"

"Your soul. It changed colors."

"Oh, that? Yeah. You get used to it."

I scoot off the table.

"Thank you, Grillby."

"For what?"

"Where to start? For defending me. For understanding. For caring. For the companionship. Just thanks for being you, you awesome sweetheart."

This has the man of fire burning with a less than intimidating hue as he becomes flustered. I love it.

"Awww..."

"What?"

"You're adorable."

His flames burn brighter.

"I am not."

"And here I thought you liked my honesty."

He turns around to get control of himself and I make it worse a little by hugging his back.

"Would it help if I said you were hot as hell?"

That seems to lighten his embarrassment.

"It's a start."

"That's the spirit."

I kiss the back of his neck and he shivers.

"Oh? Did I just find a secret spot of sensitivity?"

"Heh...Maybe."

"Good to know. Makes our game a bit more even."

"And what does that mean?"

"You'll have to wait and see, hot stuff."

I kiss the back of his neck again and this time he shudders.

"*flustered* Really making it hard for me now, pussycat."

"My bad."

I let him go.

"It's probably for the best that we stop anyway. You need to run your bar and I have to get my bro so we can finally finish this longer than it should've been quest."

"Heheh...Cute. But you make a point. If I'm closed for too long than the local drunkards will bitch like there's no tomorrow."

We both head for the door.

"So...You won't be in Waterfall for long, will you?"

"Worried I'll get my ass kicked?"

"The monster there are stronger than the ones here. Not guard level, but still stronger."

"It's sweet of you to be concerned. But trust me, I don't intend to fight anyone."

"I'm more worried about you running into Undyne."

"The Captain? Yeah, Blooky mentioned she lived there. It's why I'm gonna use the boat to bypass running into her."

"Clever girl."

I pull up the blinds us as he unlocks the door then turns over the sign. Already there's a line outside of patrons wanting to enter and when they can, they head for their normal spots ready to order.

"Looks like you're gonna be busy today. Heh...Sucks to be you, boss."

Grillby sighs.

"It's going to get less busy later. It's lady's night tonight. Not many women show up."

"Horny dudes try to schmooze on the ones that show up?"

"Bingo."

"Called it!"

I move out the door.

"Later, hot dude."

"Wait!"

He grabs my arm at the last second.

"Dude, you okay?"

He stares at me hard before releasing his grip.

"Do you have a phone?"

Okay, that random. But not completely out there.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let me give you my number. In case something happens."

I give him a warm smile and my phone. He adds his number to my contact list and hands it back.

"Promise you'll call at the first sign of something going wrong."

I hug his neck and kiss his cheek.

"I promise. I'll come back to you."

He nuzzles my neck and lets me take my leave, allowing him to return to his work while I head back to the skeleton house. The path has been clear to me now. I can make to Napstablook's place. Problem is, if I do, I run the risk of setting Papyrus off. He'll think I escaped. Sans will think the same, but he'd know where to look for me. If that happens, I can hide out at Blooky's for a bit before returning and making a break for the Ruins. Maybe...Maybe if Flowey can help in case we get spotted...Argh! There are so many variables for things to go wrong! I hate it! I enter the house and plop on the couch.

"So...You feeling better now? Or are you just drunk?"

I look over at my flora brother and see he made something for himself to eat. I did leave in a huff, forgetting to feed him. I owe him more than what I give.

"Hey! Your face looks better."

"My buddy at the bar did that. He's nice."

"Huh? So there are nice monsters."

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was a dick. I could've fed you before leaving."

"That would've been nice."

"Again, I'm sorry. There's just...*sigh* A lot of stuff is on my mind and I'm dealing with a body that is going nuts. I don't mean to take it out on others, especially you. Hell, I even tore into Mom."

"Are you insane?! I mean, you have to be if you did that."

"I'm not even sure we can call her anymore. Her phone was breaking up really bad."

"So we can't get in touch with her at all?"

"It's a possibility. I'm hoping more that her battery was dying. Mine's not looking too good either what with no charger and the constant Mom calls."

"So we're screwed?"

"Not necessarily. The phone is still an option until proven otherwise. But other than that, you can still try going underground to inform her or Blooky could do it."

"And how would you get him to do that?

"I'll ask him when we get there."

That makes him pause.

"Are you joking?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"W-What about the skeletons?"

"If we leave now and not stay too long, they shouldn't be none the wiser to our little 'escape'."

"And if they do?"

I remain silent.

"Oh."

"We'd have to hide out and either make it to the bar or to Ruins."

"Why the bar?"

"The owner likes me."

Flowey shivers uncomfortably.

"Don't be that way. Mom approves of the guy."

Technically this is a lie but it's not like Toriel ever said she didn't like Grillby.

"So...I'm guessing you have an idea of how to get there if you're suggesting we leave."

"There's a boat that'll take us. I just need to know if you're okay with this."

He flinches.

"Why are you putting all this pressure on me?"

"Because I'm sick of being the one with a noose around my neck. Now make a choice. We stay or we go?"

He nervously rubs his petals.

"Um...uh..."

"We don't have much time. Every second wasted allows them to find us sooner."

"We go!"

I stand up and go over to him.

"You'll help me if needed. Right, bro?"

"I don't know what you expect me to do. But...sure."

"Alright then."

I gather my bag and don my gear before collecting Flowey then taking what could be our final leave of this place. Following the directions Grillby gave me, I head into the housing area and notice some different monsters that I didn't know lived here. Of course there are rabbits, a boy awkwardly watches a girl as she walks her little brother on a child leash. A family of slimes take part in what looks to be a parody game of gladiators with the father presiding as judge. I can only guess that this play fighting prepares them for real fights in the future. Then located a little eastward of the slime family is what looks to be a very buff wolf monster behind a gated area throwing mass-produced giant ice cubes into part of the river stream. His fur must be very warm because this hunk is naked. I'm tempted to wolf-whistle at him but I don't need the attention right now. I continue my way past the houses and end up in a small secluded spot surrounded by trees that leave enough space for something to sit by the water.

"You said there was a boat. I don't see a boat."

"Don't get fussy. Like any ride, we need to wait for the driver to come back."

Flowey huffs with a shiver and I put him in the backpack so he's out of the chill. I just have to wait now.

[Ring...ring...]

Huh? That's a strange ring. And looking at this is even weirder as it's an unknown number. Eh, it's probably Mettaton calling to be creepy again.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Can I speak to G...Wait a second. Is this the wrong number?"

Okay, definitely not Mettaton. And this voice...Why does it sound like I know it yet don't? Creepy!

"Um...Yeah. I don't think you meant to call me."

" Oh it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong! Oh it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong! "

[Click...]

Well that was random and weird as hell.

"Tra la la..."

I'm spooked by the sudden appearance of a fully cloaked figure in black on a wooden boat parked before me.

"I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?"

The hell am I getting myself into here and why does this person sound like the phone weirdo? How would it even have my phone number?

"Uh...yes?"

"Where will we go today? Waterfall? Hotland?"

"Waterfall please."

"Then hop aboard and we'll be off."

"How much?"

It shakes its head.

"No charge."

Really? I can live with that. I step onto the boat and sit down before it begins to move in the water. How the boat is being controlled when the captain is not doing anything is a mystery I can't begin to think of.

"Tra la la. What's inside an acorn? It's really just a mystery."

I stare at this weirdo and grow in confusion. Is it just my imagination or paranoia that it also used the word mystery?

"I'm pretty sure it's just a tree seed that squirrels really like. But who's to say they aren't just nuts."

The pun is accidental. But it makes the figure look back at me. Nothingness. That's all there is in that hooded face. Just dark nothingness.

"You need to be careful, little one."

That name. That name sends chills down my spine. Only Gaster calls me that. Maybe it's just a coincidence.

"Trust in the man who speaks in hands."

...Or not.

"What did you say?"

It nods.

"Trust in the man who came from the other world."

"Hold on...How do you know him?"

It doesn't speak and this pisses me off.

"How you know him?! How do you know about Gaster?!"

My shouting stirs Flowey, who merely peeks his head out of the bag. This gets the Riverperson's attention.

"Tra la la. Humans, Monsters...Flowers."

I feel Flowey jerk back into hiding and I snarl.

"Leave him alone. Quit being cryptic and get to your point! You obviously know things others don't."

"The angel is coming..."

Its voice is low with a warning and it turns away from me to face the water ahead of us.

"You'd be wise to get that soul of yours under control...Tra la la."

My blood runs cold. I know not what this "angel" is, but the warning of my soul is not good. This being knows more than it lets on. I don't like it. I only hope my actions haven't set up a disaster in the future.

* * *

 **My head canon for Fell drinking: Fell Lynsie reverts to Original Lynsie in terms of personality, she is kind, loving, goofy, and honest. Fell Sans has a strong tolerance but when he hits his limit he becomes bold, emotional, trusting, and more likely to be comfortable around others. So if they were acting funny/familiar to you, now you know the reason why.**


	20. Instability

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

This day started off sour and it continued to feel weirder as the time dragged on. Sans stared off into space, a strong sense of boredom and slight unknown thing weighed heavily on his mind. A small nagging feeling in the back of his skull. That sense of "did I leave the oven on" type thing. But he couldn't think of what it could be. Other than that, the boredom was draining. The magazines he stashed under his station that normally were entertaining now held very little interest. Hell, he didn't even feel like eating one of his decked out hot dogs. Something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was.

Maybe...Maybe doing something a little monotonous would make some part of this day feel normal. So after making sure the coast is clear of the order-barking Papyrus, Sans vacates his post and heads for the door that exits the Ruins. It's possible that the old goat woman will join in if he catches her there. But mostly he was hoping to just be able to knock alone. So once he planted his caboose in the snow and leaned his back to the monolithic doors, Sans took a long breath before tapping his knuckles upon the stone.

[Knock knock]

He pauses to listen if there's any response to come from the other side. When none came he sighed with relief and began with the first thing that came to mind. Though it now meant that the receiver of the jokes had to be internally.

 _ _Who's there?__

"some."

 _ _Some who?__

"some asshole telling knock-knock jokes."

He chuckles to himself and knocks again

 _ _Who's there?__

"go fuck yourself, i don't need to tell you shit."

He seemed to be in a rather agitated mood and his jokes expressed it well. But agitation is only the beginning. For soon...they begin to darken.

"a man walks into a library and asks for a book on how to commit suicide. the librarian tells the man to go jump off a cliff because he'd never return the book."

He snickers.

"why do orphans like playing tennis? because that's the only love they can get."

Not to mention some jokes are just in poor taste.

"a woman delivers a baby. the doctor takes the baby and throws it. smashing it around the hospital room, drop-kicking it, etc. the mother starts freaking out, being held back by nurses, and begging 'why!?'. the doctor holds the baby upside down by the ankle and says 'i am just fucking with you, it was born dead'."

He really had to be careful when telling dead baby jokes. Toriel heard part of one once and her rage induced flames managed to seep their way out the cracks.

"after a long painful labor, a doctor approaches the new mother and says 'ma'am, i've got some good news and some bad news. what would you like to hear first?'. after thinking it over she responds 'i will have the bad news first doctor'. the doctor replies 'well, i am not sure how to put this, but i am sorry to tell you, your child is dead'. a little puzzled, the woman responds with 'doctor, if that is the bad news, what is the good news?'. the doctor replies simply 'i was not ready to be a dad anyway'."

He laughs at the dark humor but his laughter his hollow. Something just isn't right. Nothing was lifting his spirits or making this feel any more normal. Damn it, why couldn't he get this nagging feeling to go away?! Why can't things just go back to the way they were? Before any of this stupid crap. Before...

"Sans? Is that you?"

Her voice nearly spooked him yet part of him was relieved. This part is somewhat normal except for her worried voice.

"yeah. it's me. you okay?"

"My daughter...Please tell me she is okay."

Daughter...? Oh, fuck! The human! They forgot about the human! Shit! Quick! Think of a cover story!

"*nervous* the kid? s-she's fine. why do ya ask?"

"We spoke not too long ago. She told me of a great many things. Things you have not told me of."

Sans began to sweat.

"w-what kind of things?"

"Sans...You would tell me if something was truly wrong, would you not?"

Keep it together man. Just be cool. It's not like she knows about any of the sinful things you regret.

"tori, you're the first person i'd come to if something was wrong with her."

"How long?"

"how long what?"

"How long has she been going through her maturity state?"

God dang it, human! Why'd you tell her that? Who's he kidding. Of course, she'd tell her. It's her mom.

"not long. a few days at the most."

"And this...This has not caused an issue with the Black Soul, has it?"

"no. that thing hasn't been triggered by it at all so far."

"Good. ...That is very good."

"are you sure you're okay, tori?"

There's a pause that has him concerned.

"tori?"

"Am I a good mother?"

Where the fuck did that come from?!

"huh?"

"All of my children...I try to be a good mother and do what is best for them...and in the end, they all leave me in some way or another."

"you can't say dumb shit like that. what happened to the princes wasn't your fault."

"Then what of the seven that fell after? They all left me too...only to die and their souls collected."

"they knew the risks. you warned them that the outside was cruel and they chose to go anyway. you can't help it if they didn't want to listen."

"And Lynsie? She has yet to return to me as she said she would."

"to be fair...it's not like we're giving her that chance."

"But you let her be in a bar? Why let her be there and not let her come home?"

She had him by his nonexistent balls there.

"she's kept watched over there. we can't skip work to be her babysitter."

"Then let her come home!"

"it's not that simple."

"Yes, it is!"

"no, it's not!"

This was the first time he'd ever raised his voice to Toriel.

"do you think i like risking my neck for a human? after what they did to us? what they stole from us? all the lives lost and the years spent in this underground prison. and now...now i'm stuck with one in my own house and i'm supposed to act like it's normal? well, it ain't fucking normal!"

"She is not like those other humans. You know this."

"that's not the point! the damn town knows we have a human. they just don't know it's her. if word got out, then undyne wouldn't rest till she found her and killed the traitors that hid the human all this time."

"Sans..."

"i only agreed to this promise because you threatened to kill yourself. if i could bring her back here, i would so then i wouldn't have to put up with her anymore. but i can't. pap would know i let her go and he'd never forgive me for it. i can live with a lot of things. but my brother's disappointment? i can't live with that, tori."

She goes quiet.

"be thankful you get the phone calls. not everyone has the chance to speak with someone they care for."

"...You lost someone important in the war, did you not?"

Sans felt his soul tighten harshly.

"i have to get back to work."

He stands up and dusts the snow off himself.

"Sans, wait!"

He should've said nothing and walked away.

"what?"

"Tell her...That I am not mad. That I am sorry. And that I hope she can forgive this foolish old woman. Can you do me this last request, my friend?"

He didn't like how that sounded.

"oh no. do not say that. you do not get to pull this crap on me. you will not guilt me like this!"

"I have troubled you enough."

He hits the door.

"take it back! you take it back right now!"

There is no reply and he pounds on the door like a mad man.

"tori! tori, open this god damn door! i swear i will...!"

"SANS!"

Papyrus came running in controlled alarm.

"SANS! THE HUMAN!"

"kinda in the middle of something more important here, bro. tori, don't you dare do anything stupid or so help me i'll...!"

Papyrus clutches his brother's head in his palm.

"NEVER DISREGARD ME AGAIN."

"sure, fine, whatever. now, what do you want?"

Papyrus glares at this disrespect but lets it slide this once since the Queen is involved.

"WE FORGOT THE HUMAN WAS LEFT UNATTENDED."

"and...?"

"I WENT BACK TO CHECK ON HER AND SHE IS NOT THERE."

That got Sans's attention.

"what?"

"HER AND THE FLOWER ARE NO LONGER IN OUR HOME."

"and she's not a grillby's?"

"I CHECKED. HE SEEMED TO KNOW NOTHING BUT IT FELT LIKE HE KNEW MORE THAN WHAT HE TOLD ME."

"shit, this isn't good."

"I AM HEADING TO WATERFALL. SHE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR."

Waterfall...? Oh yeah!

"wait, pap, i'll go."

That had Papyrus eye his brother curiously.

"YOU? WHY?"

"well, for one, you kinda stand out. if she or anyone else saw you, it would tip them off to something being up. but me? hell, no one gives a rat's ass what i do."

"THAT IS TRUE."

"and two...i know where she's going."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Before the skeleton has a chance to respond a strange sound grabbed their attention. A sound neither has ever heard but knew what it was. The eerie rumbling of heavy stone that lets escape a massive plume of heat that melts the surrounding snow within five meters. Dread consumes their bones. Even the great and terrible Papyrus quacked in fear at the smoldering red eyes leering in the darkness beyond the door.

"Am I hearing that correctly? You have lost my daughter?"

"oh..."

"SHIT."

 **[Meanwhile: Hotland's Laboratory]**

"Holy crap!"

Alphys had been keeping tabs on Sans this day. As she had been doing ever since she pinned him down with the knowledge of the human. The low ranking skeleton that once was her superior never failed to reveal more things that piqued her interest, this day is no different. Though she had to admit she did not expect the dialog heard, the news of the human's lack of whereabouts, or the emergence of the Queen from the Ruins. This level of drama was on par with some of her all-time favorite animes. But still...perhaps the script of this show could use just a bit more development.

"Mettaton! Get your ass in here!"

The robot responds from deep beneath the building, returning from a secret elevator hidden in plain sight and lugging empty bags of pet food.

"YOU KNOW, I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THEY'RE STARTING TO FORM THEIR OWN PERSONALITIES. THAT SNOW BIRD KEEPS MUTTERING A NAME FROM ITS PAST. ARE YOU CERTAIN THEY'RE MINDLESS ABOMINATIONS?"

"I'm sorry, are you the scientist around here with years of study? No? Then shut up about them and get over here. I think you'll find this interesting."

The sneaky smirk curling the corners of the lizard's lips gave him warnings of unpleasantness. But he could not disobey and wheeled over to her side.

"SPYING ON THE SKELETON AGAIN? AND YOU THINK MY HUMAN HOBBY IS WEIRD."

Now seeing the enhanced screen, Mettaton looked on in confusion as the doors to the Ruins parted and a very furriest looking female version of Asgore stepped out much to the horror of the two skeletons that began to back away slowly while pleading.

"IS THAT...?"

"Yep. Queen Toriel Dreemurr. This is the first time she's set foot outside since she banished herself years ago."

"BUT...WHY IS SHE OUTSIDE? SHE NEVER LEAVES THE RUINS, RIGHT? WHAT'S GOT HER SO UPSET?"

Alphys grins wickedly.

"See those two? They've been watching over the human for her."

"I KNOW THAT."

"Well...They've just let it slip that they don't know where the human is. Now, what do you suppose that means?"

The screen of the robot began to flicker about in a light show of questionable display.

"OH DEAR. SUCH A TRAGEDY. A POOR LOST SOUL OUT SOMEWHERE IN THIS HARSH WORLD. IT WOULD BE SUCH A SHAME IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO THEM."

The dark insinuation in his digital voice was the seed the manipulative lizard was hoping to plant.

"I give you permission to retrieve the human. Though if they get to it before you, do not engage."

"UNDERSTOOD. AND MY SHOWS?"

"I'll remix some older clips. No one will know the difference."

A slightly distorted laugh escapes the robot and it wheels away all too innocently.

"POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL, HAVE NO FEAR. YOUR KNIGHT IS COMING, MY DEAR."

Alphys couldn't help the enjoyment this was bringing her. She honestly considered letting Undyne in on this action but that might turn this party into a slaughterhouse and she'd rather not have this end so soon. Now all she had to do was watch this show that she has orchestrated. Still, she hated that there was only one camera in Waterfall. She really needed to put in more cameras around the underground.

 **[Meanwhile: downstream on the river to Waterfall]**

The water is calm and the temperature is mellowing out. The land begins to transition from ice to marsh. The air has a scent I haven't smelled in a long time. The faint smell of flowers and wet grass. This place, colored in purples and blues. Mushrooms, Typha, and shimmering crystals decorate the land sporadically but make it so...enchanting. With all the hate and death that seems to be bread in this underground world, it's amazing to me that there is such beauty that appears untainted by darkness.

"Do not be taken in by what you see, little one."

The Riverperson speaks after a long as hell time of silence.

"Pretty faces hide the ugliest intentions...Tra la la."

"Then by that logic, the more grotesque the thing looks the less wicked its motives. Heh...Ugly Fish must be a saint."

It turns to look at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"What? I'm just messing with you. I understood your warning. Don't judge things by how they look. I'm not retarded."

It looks away from me again.

"You should take things more seriously. Wild waters will soon come."

I get that is giving me these cryptic warnings for a reason. But the condescending tone pisses me off.

"Good thing I know how to swim."

The boat dips into the water sharply and rocks harshly as it stabilizes. The Riverperson doesn't move out of place in the slightest, almost as if it flowed with the motions like it wasn't even moving. I myself take the turbulence with some ease, used to moving with the motions in a speeding car, but I do grip the sides when the back end is flung up in its return to stability. The hooded fairer of this vessel looks back again over its shoulder.

"It doesn't help to swim if you can't keep breathing. Do not drown in the black deep. Or you will never come back."

Well, that hit more of the ominous nail on the head.

"Tra la la. Eat a mushroom every day."

"Why?"

The boat approaches a simple open area much like that in Snowdin and it once more looks away from me.

"Why? Then I know you're listening to me...Tra la la."

I want to take this thing seriously but when it does shit like that it makes it really hard not to call it out on such bull shit.

"No sweat there. I like mushrooms."

When the boat docks, I carefully stand up and step once more on top solid ground.

"I hope it's not too much trouble to ask this, but how long do you tend to dock here?"

"I come when I am needed."

"Great. We'll get to chat more later. I'll be needing a ride back to Snowdin."

"Then perhaps another time. Or perhaps not. It doesn't really matter."

With that, the boat returns to the rivers current and leaves me snickering to myself.

"Geez, what a weirdo."

Flowey pokes out of the backpack.

"What was all that stuff you both were on about?"

I wave dismissively.

"Sorry bro, but that's a whole dumpster load of junk I'm not diving into right now. Maybe later."

"*huff* Fine. Let's just find that ghost's house and get home before we run into any more nut jobs."

"I'd say eccentric but to each their own."

I walk up the way to meet a fork in this path. A road to my left, a road to my right, and a cave in front of me with a very familiar item holding box sitting on the ground.

"Wow. It's been forever since we've seen one of those."

"I can't read the inscriptions above the cave. Can you?"

"Um...I think it says something about a 'shop' being inside. That or something about cheese. I'm a little rusty on my ability to read old monster glyphs."

"...Why would you even know that, Flowey?"

"Eh, you learn weird stuff when you're bored."

"True that. Should we...?"

"You're going to anyway. But thanks for asking."

"You know me so well."

A slight detour it sure, but the last shop I was in had human gear and maybe this one does too. With all the warning I keep getting and the lack of training on my end, my stats need the extra boost. Stepping inside we find the cave to be a bit of a decent size and lit by torches. In the back, there's a stack of crates and a monster facing the end of the cavern while munching on something.

"Hello?"

The monster turns around and it is not what I was expecting. An elderly looking olive green tortoise-monster wearing black archaeologist attire, with the pointed beard of a wise man, a large magnifying glass sticks out of, and matching pith helmet. His teeth are crooked and yellow, his shell is a dark brown in color with a pale cream rim. He also has a scar over his right eye and seems unable to open it. And that thing he's eating looks like an apple but also looks like a crab. Very confusing really.

"Wa ha ha...So someone actually came here? What a treat!"

His gruff voice makes it hard to tell if he's happy to see me or pissed off.

"You look a little frazzled, youngster. Then again, I suppose that's appropriate for a human in these parts."

My eyes widen and he chuckles.

"Surprised I know what you are, huh?"

I rub the back of my head.

"Just a bit. Not many monsters really know my little secret. Probably helps that they don't ask either."

"That's not shockin'. Today's generation doesn't bother to learn anythin' about it's past. It's also probably the same reason you can walk around with the symbol of the royal family on your blouse."

I look at my shirt.

"I was told it was the emblem for monster kind."

The old man works a laugh in as he finishes his strange fruit.

"Maybe they are teachin' you youngsters somethin' in school. Have a gander at this..."

He points to the back wall and only now do I notice the large carving of the same symbol in the stone.

"That's the Delta Rune. The emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom of Monsters. That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time...All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes...Somethin' else. Most people say it's the 'angel' from the prophecy..."

Hearing that word triggers the warning the Riverperson spoke of.

"I'm sorry, but, what is this prophecy?

He removes his hat and rubs his scalp a bit before putting it back on.

"The prophecy? Oh yeah...Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, people have been takin' a bleaker outlook...Callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death'. A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm."

I really don't like the sound of that.

"In my opinion, when I see that little circle...I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha!"

The humor is lost on me. I'm too worried about what this has to do with what the Riverperson said. The angel is coming, it said. The prophecy says 'someone who has seen the surface will descend from above', and that sounds a lot like me. I don't want to be this Angel of Death. I don't want to free them with murder. The old man notices my sulking.

"You look upset. Not a fan of the idea of us monsters goin' free?"

I shake my head.

"No...I was just thinking that your prophecy sounded really sad."

That takes him by surprise.

"You're not like most humans I've had the displeasure to meet. To be honest, if it weren't for the law that prevents fights from happenin' in shops, I would've killed you the second I saw you."

A bit harsh, but I'm used to it at this point.

"But...these old bones aren't fit for fightin' anyhoo. Haven't been for a long time."

"I know you..."

Flowey chimes in and gets our attention.

"Yeah! You're Gerson, the Hammer of Punishment. You lead the army during the war and were the adviser to the King."

The old man smirks.

"Wa ha ha...Maybe there's hope for this generation after all."

"You were in the war? That was ages ago. How are you still alive?"

"Knowledge is the only reason I've survived so long, human. It's how anythin' stays alive if you think about it. But you didn't come here to listen to the ramblin's of an ol' man."

I roll my shoulders.

"No, not really. But I will admit, I don't mind if you do. You sound like you have a lot of interesting things to say. It'd be a shame not to listen while I'm able to."

The old man gives pause before moving one of the crates and popping the lid off.

"I don't have much in the way of goods. But if you're lookin' to buy, then have a look."

"Thank you."

"And don't expect a discount just because you're bein' nice. I still need to make a livin'."

"Understood, sir."

I move closer to look into the crate. Inside are only four objects. That strange fruit, a salty smelling bottle of tea, a notebook that has seen better days, and a pair of glasses that are scratched all to hell.

"I know those don't look like much, but they are far from done bein' used."

"Might I ask, are they from a human that is no longer with us?"

He merely nods.

"How much?"

"30G for the glasses and 55G for the notebook."

I cringe.

"Damn...Why so pricey for damaged goods?"

"They're one of a kind human collectibles. You can't get them anywhere else."

"Still...You sure you can't knock that number a bit lower?"

"*huff* How much do you have?"

I dig around in my pockets and backpack, only managing to scrounge up about 60G.

"Only that much, huh? Then you can have one or the other."

"Are you sure there's no way I can get both?"

He plays with his beard in thought.

"Hmmm...I suppose I can be open to a trade. What are you willin' to part with?"

"I didn't fall down here with much. All I have really is some bagged lunches."

His good eye cocks its brow.

"Anything without meat?"

I look at Flowey and he ducks inside the bag.

"Um...I see a cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato. Will that work?"

I look at the old man and he ponders this for a moment.

"Hmmm...Fine. At least it's somethin' different. I've been stuck with these Crab Apples for way too long."

Crab...Apples? I am both curious to taste it and disgusted by how such a thing could be made.

"Deal."

We make the trade, my gold and food for the two items.

"Thank you for your patronage, youngster."

"Thank you for the hospitality and goods. I'll be sure to stop by again...so long as this doesn't reach the Royal Guard."

He chuckles.

"Aye, you needn't worry about me tellin' anyone you were here. You seem alright...for a human. As long as you don't cause any trouble I won't meddle in your business."

"I thank you kindly, sir. Have a good day."

He waves me off as I head back out of the cave.

"Good luck out there...You'll need it."

"Oh! Real quick question...Which way to where the ghosts live?"

"Out and to the right."

"Thanks again."

I leave the cave and look at my purchases.

"How are you suppose to equip those?"

"Good question. The glasses are the easy one. But the notebook...No clue there."

The glass lenses are way too damaged to see through, so I merely hang them from my shirt's collar till I can find a way to repair them.

[You equipped the Ruined Glasses.]

[Glasses that have seen better days.]

[You gain 6 Defense and increase Invulnerability by 9.]

"Ha. I see what it did there."

"Please don't pun."

"Fine. But this makes me wonder..."

I take the notebook and flip through it a little.

[Contains illegible entries.]

"Huh. What were they writing about?"

I carefully roll the notebook and place it in the pocket along my lower leg.

[You equipped the Mystery Notebook.]

[You gain 2 Attack and increase Invulnerability by 6.]

"And that brings us up to...?"

[CHECK selected.]

[HP 36, ATK 33, and DEF 27]

"Almost have even stats. Damn you DEF, why you so slow to catch up?"

"I bey your INV is about the same."

"Goes to show that much like a video game, the best stats in life are the harder ones to improve."

I sigh before grinning with a hero pose.

"Fear not, my botanical brother. For our quest is nearly at its end and we have procured, all be it silly, armor that shall, somehow, protect us on our perilous journey."

Flowey bops his face with a leaf.

"You are arguably the biggest dork in the entire Underground."

"You know you love it. Now let us away, my bro. Tally ho!"

I prance us to where we were instructed to go and end up in a very open area that can go many ways. From where I stand there is a path to my left, the main road ahead of me, and three paths to my right. This would be incredibly confusing if not for the random sign by one of the paths on the right.

[North: Blook Acres, East: Hotland, ?: Temmie Village]

"So it's North? Which way is that?"

"I think from the sign. So Hotland would be where we were coming from and Blook Acres is up here."

"Okay...But which one?"

"I'm picking the one closest to the sign. Makes the most sense."

Flowey shrugs and we head into this new area that turns out to be as big as it is...odd. It looks to be a corral on one end and a small race track on the other, both seem to have not been used in quite some time. In the corral is a vast amount of snail shells and heavy paw prints leading a trail of suspicion. My gut feeling is someone stole the snails, maybe even ate them. The footprints resemble Toriel's and the snail habit fits her too, but I know this isn't her doing. My only guess based on such data would be that this is the work of Asgore or some other goat monster. Wait...Why do goat monsters have paws? Shouldn't they have hooves? I feel like I've asked that before. Oh well, Monster DNA/evolution can be just as weird as human's, I mean, we came from apes. Since the only other way is to the left, I move over there to find two near identical large houses, only different in color, one dark grey and one dull red.

"Which do you think is his?"

"I say the grey one."

"Why?"

"There's a light under the door."

"Oh."

The other house was probably Mettaton's before he left. I go to the grey house and knock on the door.

[Knock knock]

"piss off! can't you see? we're closed forever!"

"Shame. And after I came all this way just to see you."

There's a bit of a scuffle, a small bit of swearing and things clattering as he rushes to the door. It's cute. The door opens and the ghost is very shocked to see me.

"you actually came?"

"Sorry, I'm late. I would've called but this was more of a surprise type thing even on my end. My I...?"

I elude to him letting me inside and he backs up a bit.

"Thank you, Blooky. Hope I'm not bothering you in the middle of something."

"n-no. nothing important or anything."

He lets me in his home and shuts the door before locking it. You'd think a ghost wouldn't need much, but Napstablook has a fairly decent setup for his home all be it for its slightly disheveled condition. The dull yellow walls are cracking in places and the wooden floor reminds me of the skeleton brothers shed in its condition. His home possesses a fridge, a television, a spiderweb with a torn flyer for a spider bake sale, a computer open to some music-sharing forum with a window blocked behind it all, some boxes, and three CDs, labeled "Ghouliday", "Spookwave", and "Spooktune".

"sorry, it's not much, but make yourself at home."

"Nah, dude, this is fine. So...Closed forever?"

"oh, that...um...it's kind of, or was, a family tradition of running a snail farm. people would come in and pet them. you could even race them for a cash prize."

"Race...Snails?"

"they're faster than you'd think. but...slowly...everyone left to do their own thing. for a while, it was just me and my cousin. then even he left. now it's just me. so i shut it down. I couldn't do it anymore anyway. the business was tanking, so it's not like I could afford to hire anyone to help, let alone resupply my snails because some weirdo kept taking them. eventually, the business died with the last snail."

Mettaton's leaving really did more to this poor guy then he knows.

"Blooky..."

"don't. don't feel bad for me. I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity. It's sympathy. Don't confuse the two. I'd never think of insulting you like that."

He looks off to the side as I sit on the floor and take off the backpack to let Flowey out.

"oh...you brought him along?"

Flowey sneers.

"Gee, happy to see you too."

"Boys, don't fight. Being a snarky bitch is woman's work."

I dig for my iPod in the bag.

"Yo, Blook-man. Ever find that charger? My tunes are about to flat line."

He floats over to the boxes and rummages around.

"what's the brand?"

"Apple. White cord usually."

I locate my player just as he pulls out a long white cord that he then plugs into his computer and I slide the iPod across the floor to him for charging.

"this shouldn't take long."

"No rush."

"No rush? What do you mean no rush? I thought you said we'd get caught if we stayed here too long? Or are you going off script again?"

This gets our host's attention.

"wait...did you...you snuck off, didn't you?"

I shrug.

"Maybe."

"you said you weren't going to do anything stupid if I told you about the boat."

"I didn't do anything stupid. I have to get caught first. Then I'm proven stupid."

Flowey groans and Napstablook shakes his head. But me? I lay flat on the floor.

"Will you both relax? None of you are the ones that have to worry about being killed. So quit being pissy and chill. Please?"

I know I'm messing up. I don't need them to tell me that. All their nagging will end up doing is stressing me out and that will make me fuck up when I really need to concentrate. I just pray nothing too insane happens today. I can handle lots of crazy shit, but sometimes I can be overloaded. And if or when that happens, I fear it will trigger the Black Soul. For now, at least, my plan is to remain as calm as can be.

And that's how things are for some time. Napstablook downloads my extensive music collection to add to his vast library of songs. He plans to go over all of it and mix whatever he thinks is decent. Flowey listens to some of his sample mixes, though by the creepy faces he's making, I don't think he likes it. I, for the most part, take part in the ghost tradition of laying on the floor and zoning out into the infinity of the cosmos, aka, stare into the ceiling until you start to see shit that isn't there. Surprisingly, Napstablook does offer us some food, mainly ghost sandwiches. Not surprisingly, the magic made meal phases right through us. Napstablook finds the moment funny. Right now I'm just dead inside. I've let all thought leave me and this never felt sense of 'everything is just okay' comes to me. It's weird. This feeling of peace that's only now been found in absolute stillness. Why am I only feeling this now when I've done this before for years? I guess can't complain. Better to know the feeling than to not at all.

[RING-RING]

Of course, a phone call would interrupt my mental accession to self-contentment. Fuck it. Not today.

[RING-RING]

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No. I'm not here."

[RING-RING]

"so you're just going to let it ring?"

"If I do anything they'll know that I had the phone and intentionally shut it off."

[RING-RING]

"What if it's Mom? Ignoring her won't end well."

"he has a point. you should at least check if it's her. don't ignore family."

You don't know my family.

[RING-RING]

"Fine. But only because the sound is annoying the hell out of me."

I retrieve the phone from my pocket and frown...Unknown caller.

"Your cousin is calling me again."

[RING-RING]

This confuses Flowey but has Blooky dropping his computer's mouse with wide eyes.

"h-he is? h-how do y-you...?"

"He's the only other person that knows my phone number and shows up as Unknown."

He floats over to me.

[RING-RING]

"are y-you...are you going to answer it?"

I stare at him.

"Do you want me to answer it?"

[RING-RING]

So many emotions cross his face.

"do it."

"Are you sure?"

"just don't mention me. I want to hear him. hear how much better he is since he's broke his promise."

I sit up and answer the call.

"Hello. You have reached an unknown number. Please leave a message after the beep. *fake beep*"

"VERY FUNNY, DARLING. AND QUITE TALENTED TOO. IT WAS VERY CONVINCING."

"To what do I owe this random call, Mettaton?"

"You're on the phone with Mettaton?!"

Flowey blurts out and the two of us glare to keep him quiet.

"OH, NOW WHO WAS THAT? AN ADORING FAN? OR ARE YOU SEEING SOMEONE BEHIND MY BACK?"

"What did I say about being weird. That's my brother."

"*GAPS* THERE ARE TWO HUMANS IN THE UNDERGROUND?"

"No. You're still stuck with just me."

"SHAME. IF THERE WAS TWO OF YOU, THEN I'D BE ABLE TO KEEP YOU WITH NO STRINGS ATTACHED."

"You're doing it again. That's the kind of stuff that keeps me from wanting to go near Hotland."

"WELL, GOOD NEWS! YOU WON'T HAVE TO COME TO HOTLAND."

This gets to me.

"Why do you say that?"

"IT'S A SURPRISE. SO...WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

Warning! Red alert! Danger!

"I'm in Snowdin."

This gets even my companions' attention.

"AH, DARLING, DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH YOU THAT IT'S WRONG TO LIE?"

"I'm not lying."

"BUT I KNOW YOU ARE."

"Oh yeah right. You're just messing with me like everyone else does."

"THEY KNOW YOU'RE NOT IN THEIR HOME. YOUR MOTHER KNOWS AS WELL."

[You felt your sins crawling on your back.]

I sense death in my future, or something very close to it, and my body trembles.

"You're bluffing."

"REMEMBER HOW I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WERE CAMERAS IN THE FOREST? WELL, THEY CAUGHT SUCH SIGHTS AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT CAMERAS DON'T LIE, DEAR. SHE IS QUITE UPSET. SO MUCH SO THAT SHE'S ACTUALLY LEFT THE RUINS."

The amount of dread welling up inside my gut has me wanting to vomit.

"I CAN'T IMAGINE SHE'S IN A PLEASANT MOOD. ONLY THE RETURN OF HER DEAR CHILD SHALL QUELL THE FLAMES OF RAGE SHE IS CURRENTLY SCORCHING THE LAND WITH. WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?"

I can't make a sound. Speech is lost to me.

"I WILL TAKE YOU TO HER. ALL THIS CAN BE FIXED. I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. I WILL COME STRAIGHT TO YOUR CURRENT LOCATION AND WHISK YOU AWAY."

Problem. It is entirely possible that Mettaton is telling the truth based on the things he has said. How would he know any of that if it were all a lie? However, he still sounds calm as though this isn't a major issue. Which leads me to think that the moment I tell him where I'm at, he'll just scoop me up for himself and be damned anyone else that gets fucked over in the crossfire. This is bad. Very very bad.

"WELL, DARLING? SAY THE WORD AND I'LL BE THERE TO SAVE THE DAY."

I look at my friends, needing guidance like never before. Flowey is all for telling Mettaton if it means we'd get home. Yet Napstablook is against telling as he doesn't trust his cousin anymore. This split doesn't help me in the slightest.

"I...I..."

[Bang-bang-bang-bang]

The door is suddenly bombarded with activity and I drop the phone from being startled.

"*soft* DARLING? YOU OKAY?"

"open this door! i know she's in there!"

It takes my brain a bit to reboot before I remember Sans's voice or that he knew about my coming here.

"Shit."

"I knew it! I knew that Smiley Trashbag would track us down."

"Get in the pack, bro."

Flowey does as asked and I reclaim my iPod as Napstablook goes to the door.

"the hell do you want?"

"don't play games with me, ghost. i know she's in there. open the door."

"and why should I do that?"

"because i need her to stop toriel!"

[You felt your sins weighing on your neck.]

He was telling the truth. Toriel is rampaging and so much shit is hitting the proverbial fan.

"Let him in."

Napstablook doesn't need to be told twice and opens the door, causing Sans who was about to ram the door to tumble onto the floor.

"for fuck's sake..."

The understandably grumpy skeleton picks himself up with a rough huff.

"do you have any idea what is happening right now thanks to this little field trip you're taking?"

"I was coming back."

"that ain't the point! you left without telling us."

"So did the two of you, but you don't see me bitching about it."

"we went to work! we have jobs! you know that!"

"And you knew my reason for leaving the Ruins was to come here. Now that this task has been done, I'm going home. I'm sick of being your brother's punching bag anyway."

"*soft* I'M SORRY..."

Oh right...The phone is still on with Mettaton.

"*soft* BUT DID I JUST HEAR THAT SOMEONE IS LAYING THEIR NASTY HANDS ON MY HUMAN?"

Sans takes my phone before I can get it.

"who are you talking to? do they know that you're...? you know."

I palm my face.

"It's Mettaton. He called me again. And you know that he knows what I am."

That's when a look comes to Sans that I'm unsure of. One I've seen around Grillby but still don't know what it is. But he gets that look as he brings the phone to his head.

"the fuck do you want, tin can?"

If only I could hear it. For some reason, Mettaton is rather quiet when not on TV even though his energy is still that of a loud person.

"look, pal, i don't have time for your dumb little shtick. quit calling. she ain't interested."

He hangs up and tosses the phone at me.

"now if you're done misadventuring, we gotta go."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

I come up to Napstablook and hug him.

"It was nice chilling with you, Blooky. But I don't think I'm coming back anytime soon."

"yeah, I figured as much."

"Take care."

"you too."

Sans, fed up with stress, grabs my wrist and drags me out of the house.

"How bad is it?"

"she was headed for snowdin when i left. pap was doing his best to slow her down. the crazy old lady has lost her damn mind."

"Are we taking the boat back?"

"is that how you got here?"

"Yeah."

"you stay away from that thing. and no, we're not using the boat."

"Then how are we...?"

"i know a shortcut. now don't let go."

I am confused when he gets a better grip on my arm. But the sudden surge in magic coming off him has me clinging to him as the world rips away before us. I don't see it for long, as my mind has a lot to take in rather quickly, but it's like a tear in space and time that swirls with dark color. I can only compare it to images of nebulas and even then that can't really do what I see justice. This power he wields is incredible. I have a new sense of respect for Sans now. As the name shortcut implies, this happens in a really short amount of time to almost instantaneously, and the next thing I know is I'm standing with him somewhere in the treeline bordering the town.

"if we're lucky, we should've gotten here before her."

"Dude...Is that really what happens every time you do a shortcut?"

"uh...yeah?"

"That is the most epic thing ever in the history of awesome."

He blushes lightly for a moment before shaking it off.

"be serious for once. we need to go out there and keep tori from..."

Out of nowhere a couple of the trees spontaneously explode into pillars of flame.

"...doing shit like that."

"Holy fucking ass crackers..."

We rush out from the area not currently not burning hellscape only to find something much worse. Toriel has indeed made her way to town. Her path marked by the lack of snow, singed ground, and ash from the bones Papyrus would block her with that she, in turn, would then cremate in her intense fire.

Much of the town seemed to be spared her wrath with the exception of one establishment. A certain bar. Toriel did not know this town as she once did, not it's people or the way things worked. But she did know one name and that bar had it written out in large fancy neon letters...GRILLBY'S. Her child spoke of a man by that name. Claiming him to be decent and allowing her to work there. She thought it was possible to trust in her child's judgment. But now her child is gone. The skeletons had failed her. This Grillby was her only clue. Clearly, this man knew where the human was because he took her. Swaying her child with false kindness and lies. Luring her in like a lamb to slaughter till it was far too late. What other possible explanation could there be? That is why she attacked the bar. That is why she went after the man of flame. That is why she chased him to the cold streets when he ran unable to grab his coat That is why, even now, she was grappling this man and trying to overpower his weakening fire with her own. A task one would think improbable, what with Grillby being made of fire himself and having a much higher LV level than her. But one should never underestimate the power of a Boss Monster, especially when she's gone insane and has nothing left to hold her back.

"Give her back! I know you have her!"

"For the last time, I don't know where she is."

"Lair!"

Her fire bursts with her accusatory shout.

"She is here! You are keeping her from me! Admit your sin!"

"Get a hold of yourself and listen to reason."

"No, you listen! You are all the same! You are all cowards that prey on the innocent! Weak spineless men that resort to damning loved ones at the first signs of problems! Well not anymore!"

Her grip harshens and Grillby finds himself being pushed back, his heels plowing through the ground as she keeps pressing forward.

"I don't want to hurt you, my Queen. But I won't allow this nonsense any longer!"

Tapping into his LV for strength, Grillby begins to heat up and force Toriel back with his fire matching hers. This does not impress the rabid goat mother. In fact, it only indulges her delusion even further.

"This power you possess...It comes from the pain you gave others, is it not? From the lives you took?"

Grillby's spirit falters, flashes of the past where he was pushed to the brink and lost control of his fire come to him. He never wanted to kill anyone. He just wanted to be left alone and live his life. It wasn't his fault they kept attacking him. It is his fault that he couldn't find a better way to end the situation. Seeing the hesitation, Toriel rams her head into his face, smashing his glasses and sending the fire-man into the melting snow. His fire begins to burn softer, the cold dampening his flames and zapping his energy due to needing to burn. This leaves the fire elemental open in a bad way.

"You pathetic whelp..."

Toriel slowly approaches. Witnesses to the scene dare not intervene for fear of being her next victim.

"How long are you going to waste my time? Return my daughter to me and I will spare your life."

Grillby pulls himself up to at least be kneeling, though he isn't looking as hot as he should be.

"I would give her to you if I had her, believe me. But she isn't with me."

He is telling the truth. But to Toriel, all she hears is lies.

"Then you are of no use to me."

She holds out her palm to him and a ball of fire builds up in intensity.

"A fitting end for a miserable creature."

He wants to move. He wants to flee. Yet his body doesn't have the energy for the speed he needs. Sure, he might be able to move out of the way but not completely. He'll still get hit, and mixed with her intent, the damage alone will kill him. With not much else he can do, the defeated barman bows his head and waits for it all to end but not wanting to see it happen. What he does see is a faint glow set under Toriel. Just as the ball reaches its apex for firing, a massive bone raises from the ground and knocks her arm to the side, causing the ball of fiery death to be hurled into the treeline with the bone turning to dust soon after. This gets the angry goat monster's attention and her anger only grows when she turns to see the audacious prick that dared stop her execution. Papyrus stood hunched over and panting, his bones signed but still strong enough to bring him here. He had done his best to stall the mad Queen while Sans left to get the human. But even the great and terrible Papyrus was little more than a fly compared to Toriel. She swatted him down and left him in the snow thinking he'd be smart enough to remain there...she was wrong.

"*WEARY* I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE QUEEN...I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS...SECOND IN COMMAND TO THE KING'S ROYAL GUARD AND OVERSEER OF THIS TERRITORY...I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET SOME DISGRACED MONARCH RUN WILD WHILE I STILL STAND."

She glares.

"You follow a weak fool. He promises you the lie of freedom, but if he really wanted to free our kind he could have gone through the barrier after getting ONE SOUL and taken six SOULs from the humans, then come back to freed everyone. But he is scared. Scared that he will lose everything once freedom is gained. So he keeps you and everyone else in despair. Because he would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes."

"*WEARY* LIKE YOU'RE ANY DIFFERENT? YOU'RE JUST AS PATHETIC AS YOU CLAIM HIM TO BE."

"What?!"

"*WEARY* YOU WERE NOT JUST OUR QUEEN...YOU WERE HIS WIFE...YOU VOWED TO BE HIS OTHER HALF AND AID HIM IN TIMES OF NEED...INSTEAD, YOU ABANDONED HIM AND THE KINGDOM TO HIDE IN THE RUINS. YOU'RE A COWARD."

That shakes her.

"I am not the one murdering children! He does not have to do that! He is responsible for his choices!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

Regaining some of his strength, Papyrus makes his stand and looks intimidating as hell doing so.

"YOU LEFT WHEN YOU WERE NEEDED THE MOST. WHAT EVEN WAS YOUR PLAN? QUIETLY HIDE AWAY HOPING THINGS WILL GET BETTER WITHOUT YOU? THAT'S NOT HOW THINGS WORK. ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES AND HE'S THE ONE DEALING WITH THE MESS YOU'VE LEFT US ALL IN. YOU CALL HIM WEAK? A COWARD? THAT IS YOUR DOING. YOU MADE HIM WEAK. AND YOU ARE JUST AS COWARDLY TO SHOWER THE BLAME ONTO HIM INSTEAD OF ACKNOWLEDGING THAT ANY OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO!"

"That is enough!"

She shoots out thick streams of fireballs, too thick to dodge through, and forces Papyrus to put up a layered barricade wall of bone. But Toriel's rage fuels her fire and at the current rate of burning, the wall won't protect him for long. Without warning, Toriel is blasted by a beam of energy into a building and her HP slowly drains.

[KARMA coursing through your veins.]

When things settle around Papyrus, Sans appears at his brother's side with his left eye blazing and a Gaster Blaster aimed at the former Queen. His timing being just right as the wall crumbles to ash.

"no one messes with my bro."

Papyrus gives his brother a cocky smirk.

"SHOW OFF."

Sans merely grins.

"jealous?"

"JEALOUS? NAH...MINE ARE BIGGER ANYWAY."

"hey, it's not the size of your blaster that counts but how you use it."

They share a small laugh before returning their attention to the shambling Boss Monster that's recovering.

"So...This is the loyalty of our friendship?"

"family beats out acquaintances. and nothing in that promise says i can't attack you."

"Then you understand why I am upset. You lost the only family I have."

"first off, yeah, i get it. but fuck you if you think that justifies any of this shit. and second, she ain't lost and never was. she's behind you."

Sans points behind her and she is hesitant to look, though when she does, her eyes widen as she sees the human tending to a weakened Grillby.

"My child...?"

I can't believe she went this far. I knew Toriel was unstable and when triggered could end up doing a lot of harm. But this? This shit is ridiculous. The moment Papyrus had her attention I split from Sans to get to Grillby. Poor soul's fire has gotten so low that his color has darkened and I can barely feel his heat. I hold him close so that he can at least draw from my own warmth. It seems to work for the time being but I need to get him into his home to properly get his core temperature back up.

"*weak* P-Pussycat...Is it really you?"

"Shhh...Don't talk."

Flashes of his dying in the past timeline happen in my eyes and I try to keep for tearing up.

"*weak* Heh...This was not the way I wanted to meet your 'mom'."

"I know. Personally, I was hoping you never would."

He chuckles as I rub his back, trying to make heat with friction, and his head rests along my shoulder. Lost in my care for him, I don't even notice the situation going on with Sans and Toriel.

"*weak* You want to know something funny?"

"What's that?"

"*weak* Right after you left earlier...The uniform I got for you came in."

"Oh? And why is that funny?"

"*weak chuckling* You'll find out when you see it."

I should probably be suspicious of that, but frankly, I'm just glad he's doing better.

"Think you can stand up?"

"*weak* Well, I was enjoying this. But it is best we take this inside. Fucking hate this weather."

I snicker while propping myself into a slight crouch. He takes a moment to adjust to this position and hooks his arm around my neck. Once ready, that's when I push us up onto our feet and try to keep him steady.

"Easy there. Don't tell me you've been drinking on the job?"

"*weak* Maybe. I have been drinking you in for a while now."

"*snort* Oh my god...That was so adorably cheesy. Could you possibly get even cornier than that?"

"*weak* Do you have ninety minutes?"

"Dear lord you both are gross."

I forgot Flowey was in the backpack. This is fucking hilarious.

"Grillby...This is my brother, Flowey."

Grillby blinks a couple of times before shaking his head in a laugh.

"*weak* You weren't kidding about you having an odd family."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry you had to be thrown into this mess."

"My child...?"

Toriel's voice gets my attention and my hold on Grillby tightens on instinct, not that he minds. Sans tends to a hurt but still okay Papyrus and smack dab between us is the clingy goat mother from hell.

"Lynsie...You are okay. Thank goodness. I have been so worried."

Sweetness laces her voice like viscus honey. A complete 180° from the 'I shall kill you all' rage that was just there moments ago. She opens her arms and smiles like the world is made of rainbow candy.

"Come, young one. Let us go home and never return to this awful place again."

I made her a promise. A promise that I'd come home to her. I never break my promises. But right now...I can't make my body go near her. In fact, I can't stand looking at her. She notices my glaring eyes and is confused.

"Lynsie? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She takes a step forward. I step back.

"My child?"

She looks hurt. Not as hurt as Papyrus and the look Sans shoots me tells me to be careful with what I say before they shortcut away.

"What is wrong with you?"

Her eyes widen. Flowey moves around in the bag muttering that I need to shut up.

"My chi-"

"No. Don't hide behind that 'mommy dearest' thing you do. This is serious. You attacked innocent people. And for what? Because of me? You thought I was lost like some snot-nosed kid?"

"*weak whisper* Easy, pussycat. Not too harsh."

Grillby is right to try to warn me. But I can't stop myself.

"I...I have to protect you."

"Stop it! Stop using me and everyone else that came before me as your excuse. I love you, Toriel. You've been a better mom than I could've dreamed of. But you have to stop pretending that this is normal. I'm not your real child. Hell, I'm not even a kid."

Her eyes start to water.

"Do not...Do not say such awful things to me. I am your mother. And you will show me the respect I deserve."

"I can't replace Chara."

"Stop it..."

"I can't replace Asriel."

"Stop it."

"I can't be them no matter how much you want me to."

"Stop it! You are not saying these things! We are a family and you will come home with me right now! We will forget that this ever happened! We will sit in the living room, telling stories, eating butterscotch cheesecake...Because that is normal and we are a family!"

I know this will hurt but some bandaids need to be ripped off by others if the wearer won't do it.

"Damn it, Toriel, they're dead and not coming back!"

That did it. That was the straw that made everything break, for her and for me. The waterworks begin.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

"No, you do not! You have no idea how I feel!"

"You wish that there was something you can do, but you can't. You beg and plead and bargain with any god-like being that will listen but nothing happens. And all you can do is wish you could go back in time to fix it so that the bad thing never happens, but you can't. All you have left are memories. Yet as time passes, even those start to leave you. So you stop time from passing for yourself. You build up a world that keeps the memories alive even if they aren't and soon that line blurs to become your reality. But it's not real, Toriel. They aren't coming home. And in forcing yourself to live in the past, you've lost everyone that is still here in the present. You had a family once. You still have the chance to have it again. You still have your husband."

She rubs her eyes while weeping.

"That man...That man is a fool. He does not care about anything or anyone."

"That's not true."

"How would you know?!"

"Because there is more than one way to grieve!"

I'm shaking at this point. So much so that Grillby takes hold of my free hand to make me relax.

"Asgore's a King, right? A man of power. How would it look to his people if the King broke down and cried? To show weakness by displaying emotion? Seeing how things are here it wouldn't surprise me if such a sight would cause a revolt in authority. There would be fighting for the crown. And after suffering such loss, no one would want to risk more bloodshed. Not when they still had a loved one to protect. So maybe...just maybe...He had to appear cold-hearted to save you because you are all he has left."

Where is all this coming from? Why does it feel like I know I'm supposed to be saying this stuff?

"But what do I know? I've never met him. Yet you have. You know him better than anyone. The man you talked about...Is that the same man you fell in love with and married?"

"*sniffling* N-No..."

"You weren't the only one to lose children that day. He's hurting too, Nanny. He just isn't allowed to show it. But I'd bet my soul that he's in as much pain as you are."

She drops to her knees and wails in mourning. I'm not sure where she's at in her progress in moving on, but from the looks of it, she might be starting to accept the reality that she's been denying for so long.

"*weak* Wow, pussycat...That was incredible."

Then why do I feel so bad? My heart hurts and I don't like it. I need a mom hug. And she needs to know that I still support her. Carefully, I get me and Grillby walking toward the bar. There, I'm able to let Greater Dog bring Grillby inside much to his concern. But he knows why I stay outside. I need to fix this. Still crying her eyes out, I come to Toriel's side and sit down.

"You know...This doesn't mean you're going home alone."

She tries to talk while sobbing. It sounds terrible. Like an upset kid that you can just barely understand.

"*crying* You...would...still...come...home...with...me?"

Oh my god, the snot bubbles...Quick! Don't focus on that!

"I know what I said hurt. And you probably think that I'm mad or that I hate you. But I only said what I said because I care and it needed to be said. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you like how you've helped me. It's not healthy to live in the past like this. It probably feels like, if you move forward, then you're giving up on their memory and forgetting them. But that's not true or how it has to happen. You can still live your life and keep them with you."

She begins to settle down yet her face is still a disaster zone of grossness.

"*ambivalent* It...It does not?"

I give her back a few supportive pats before stroking her fur softly.

"No. As long as you love them and keep them in your heart, then they are never truly gone. Heh...Probably helps a little bit that Chara haunts me and Asriel..."

The words die on my tongue. It's not my place to say my brother business. I don't even think he's ready to tell me about even when I said his name. But that's on him. It's not easy to come back from the dead.

"He's likely watching over you and wanting you to be happy."

I faintly hear muffled sniffling coming from the backpack. One day, he might let her know his secret. But not now. Toriel smiles weakly, her tears steadily slowing down and her emotions coming under control.

"Thank you, my chi...*pause* Lynsie."

It wouldn't kill me to make this compromise.

"You can still call me your child if it helps you feel better...Mom."

Hear that makes her heart swell with joy and she pulls me into her embrace...while rubbing her gross all up in my hair!

"Oh, bless you, my child! You are truly an angel!"

And in an instant, I feel a chill run through me deeper than the cold I'm currently in.

"My child? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just feeling cold is all."

"Right. My apologies. We should get going before you catch your death."

"Fine, but I need to do two things first."

"And what would they be?"

"Well, for starters..."

I pull from the hug to rip part of my sleeve off. This confuses her till I wipe my head and then her face. It makes her giggle embarrassingly.

"*giggles* I am so sorry, my child."

"Nah, it's fine. Stuff happens. Speaking of stuff...*pause* Toriel..."

"Yes?"

This is going to be even harder to say then the stuff I already did.

"I know this isn't my place to bring it up and it might take a long time before you feel comfortable enough to do so...But it would probably be helpful if you talked with Asgore."

Her face becomes serious yet not upset.

"What else do you need to do, my child?"

She changes the subject and this doesn't surprise me. She has issues and Agore is one of them. It will take a lot of help to get her to willingly be able to deal with him again. So I move on and stand up.

"I'm gonna go see how Grillby is doing. I won't feel right till I know he's fine."

She pouts but stands up beside me.

"I shall join you. I am ashamed of behavior and must apologize."

"Probably might smooth things over a bit better if you order something. Good food can make enemies into friends and Grillby makes the best in town...mostly because he's the only one serving food, but I still stand by my praising."

She laughs at my silliness, having missed it since I've been gone and how it shows innocence in a harsh world. I take her hand and lead her inside the bar. Once we enter the mood in the room changes instantaneously to fright. Patrons move far away from her. Grillby himself, recovering in a booth and looking healthier already, becomes panicked yet can't get away in time for me to not stop his escape.

"Please...Everyone...Calm down. No one is going to hurt you. Toriel has something she'd like to say."

Embarrassed and ashamed, Toriel hangs her head low.

"I hope you all can forgive me. The things I said...My actions...I had no right to behave as such. It was wrong and I am sorry. Especially to you, sir."

Grillby flinches.

"I was unjustly cruel to you when you have been more than kind to my daughter. I can not begin to think of ways to atone for this wronging. But whatever punishment you see fit, I will accept it without hesitation."

This got more of them to relax and even Grillby appears to take this truce of sorts. Still, I can sense his nervousness and I doubt that's going away any time soon.

"I can't really think of anything."

"Are you sure? Is there really nothing I can do for you that would make amends between us?"

Wow and I thought Papyrus was bad when it came to accidentally suggestive speech. Ah, who am I kidding, Papyrus is the king at that and no one else comes close.

"Really, there's nothing I want..."

He then looks at me and smiles.

"Except for your daughter's company and your permission to date her."

Awww...That's actually really sweet. ...Wait what?! Toriel's face holds similar surprise to Grillby's request, as do the bar patrons.

"Are you asking to court my daughter?"

Putting on his smooth charm, Grillby works the magic that only he can.

"I think it's only right that I ask and inform you of my interest. She's a very special lady that I've grown attached to. Be quite the shame to lose her over this. That, and she is my only employee."

Toriel likes this gentleman's respectfulness. I on the other hand not so much.

"I take it my opinion means squat now. Next thing I hear better not be the trading price of me for a cow, a pig, and two sheep."

"Pussycat, that's not what this is about and you know that."

The pet name confuses Toriel.

"Pussycat?"

I fold my arms.

"It's the name he teases me with."

"You know you love it. It suits you so well."

I try to look pissed but the blush isn't helping nor is him pinching my cheek like you do to babies.

"See? Adorable and feisty. Just like a pussycat."

I stick my tongue out and Toriel is swayed by our interactions. Seeing a familiarity in it all.

"Very well. I will allow this."

That's really surprising. Maybe she is making progress.

"But I will say this...If you hurt my child in any way...I know where to find you."

And there goes that progress. Grillby seems to understand the threat of a parent and rolls with it.

"Well, now that we've gotten that taken care of. Can I interest you girls in something before you go? A drink? Something to eat maybe?"

Toriel rubs her hands uncomfortably. Aside from causing a lot of fear in these people that are now eyeing her, she is also not used to being around more than one person and her awkward levels are beginning to show. I think I can spare her this. I mean, I'm embarrassed to hell too and want this done.

"I think a to go bag might be best, Grillz. Like a sampler of sorts, if that can be done?"

"Not a problem. But I will need some help. Heh...I can't see a thing right now. So if you could aid me for a bit, pussycat?"

Wait...can't see? But then what about...oh! I get it now. I slip the backpack off and hand it to Toriel.

"Sure thing, boss. Let's get cooking."

Grillby gets out of the booth and takes my arm.

"Mind waiting a moment, Nanny? This shouldn't take long."

She looks so uncomfortable but nods.

"I will wait here. But please...do hurry."

I nod and guide Grillby to the door leading into the rest of the building. Once that door closes behind us he starts to chuckle and I smirk.

"You sneak fire devil. You can see just fine, can't you?"

He smirks.

"What gave it away?"

"You took them off to kick that douche cat's ass. So either you wear them for aesthetic reasons or you need them for something else."

He runs a hand through his flaming hair coolly.

"I am partly nearsighted. The farther something is the more it looks like a blob. But I also can't help that I do look good in glasses."

"Yeah, you do."

I smack my face in realization and he grins.

"Damn it brain. Inside thoughts stay inside."

"God, you're adorable."

"And you're a dork."

"But you love this dork."

"Love is a strong word. Though I really, really, really do like you."

He smiles and moves my bandanna a bit.

"Did she notice this yet?"

Oh right, the hickey. I forgot about that.

"Dear lord, I hope not."

"Hmmm...Then I probably shouldn't make it bigger."

"Make it bigger?"

"Well, if you insist."

He takes advantage of my naïveté and clamps his mouth over that mark, forcing me to bite my lip to keep from making a sound. I think he gets a kick out of doing things like this. Crazy Toriel is just outside of the room and he's doing something that he knows makes it really hard for me to stay quiet. His hands on my waist don't help either and my held back whimpering is getting louder. When he does cease this steamy moment, the biggest damn smirk smears his cocky face and I am a wreck clinging to him like I'd fall if I let go.

"Mmmm...Not bad, pussycat. Though next time, I want to hear every little sound you make~."

His voice smolders in my ear and the shudder than leaves me only pleases him.

"Damn you and your hotness."

He lets me go of my flustered self with a chuckle.

"Come along, pussycat. We can't leave your mother waiting. She might kill someone if we do."

"Yeah...No one wants that."

I mosey on down to the kitchen while he grabs his spare pair of glasses before joining me. There we pull things out and start cooking. Grillby doing the actual cooking whereas I just do prep work.

"I forgot to ask this...But how much will I owe you for this? I spent the last of my gold in Waterfall."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I owe you this at least. What with all the crap I've gotten you into. What's the price on my tab?"

"For this? About 280G. But don't worry about it. I can take it out of your paycheck."

"Fair enough, boss-man. Though...I know this will sound odd. But can some of that pay go to Sans's tab?"

This makes him pause.

"Can I ask why?"

"I promised to help him out a little. As thanks for...well...putting up with me."

"...You're a good girl, Lynsie."

"I try. Lord knows I try."

He looks at me with concern but says nothing. I can feel the start of an emotional flux coming on so I try to focus on the mindlessness of cutting ingredients and separating things to go with each thing they'll be paired with. My hope is the numbness will blank my mind, keeping me from becoming a mess that is seen in chick flicks. This is my hope. Because the day doesn't need any more drama than it had already.

 **[Meanwhile: Skeleton household]**

Papyrus sits on the edge of the couch, his Battle Body armor off and washing the scorch marks off his sore bones with a moist cloth. Sans, for his part, tended to his brother by applying healing ointment and ice packs where it was needed as he's not very adept at healing magic. Lucky for the both of them that Toriel carried no intent when it came to attacking Papyrus, up till that last part at least, and that the skeleton has fairly high Defense. But still, the old goat had ended up wounding something important of his other than his body...she wounded his pride. And that can't be healed so easily.

"how ya feeling now?"

"LIKE A HOUSE GOT DROPPED ON ME."

"i told you tori was tough. it's the perk of being a boss monster. even with low LV, she can still hit hard as hell."

"THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE. OLD BITCH BESMIRCHED MY REPUTATION. THIS IS NOT GOOD."

Typical ego driven Papyrus.

"please, like it matters what any of these fuckwads think. you were the brave one that stood ground against the raging queen. all those other assholes hide like bitches. you're the big shot here. no one can talk shit about you after this."

And typical Sans playing up his brother to make him feel better. At least this time it's real.

"AS TRUE AS THAT IS, THERE IS NO PROOF THAT THEY WON'T WHISPER SHIT WHEN THEY THINK NO ONE IS WATCHING. ALL IT TAKES IS ONE PRICK TO SAY SOMETHING TO SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF TOWN AND IT'S OVER. UNDYNE WILL THINK I'M LOOSING MY EDGE."

"or...be impressed that you tussled with the queen and lived."

"WE NEED TO COVER THIS INCIDENT UP, SANS. WE NEED TO PREVENT WORD FROM GETTING OUT."

"i think you might be overreacting just a bit. but whatever."

Papyrus glares, batting Sans away as he stood up in annoyance.

"CONSIDERING YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NORMALLY THINKS MORE AHEAD, I'M SURPRISED YOU DON'T SEE THE DANGER IN ALL THIS."

"oh, do tell?"

"IF UNDYNE COMES HERE, SOMEONE WILL TELL HER THAT WE HAVE A HUMAN. AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THE HUMAN ISN'T HERE. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT SHE WILL QUESTION WHY WE FAILED TO HAND OVER THE HUMAN THE MOMENT WE GAINED POSSESSION OF IT. WE WILL BE FOUND GUILTY OF TREASON AND KILLED. IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Sans took such revelation rather calmly.

"is that all? i thought you were going to say something i didn't already know."

Papyrus growls, tossing the cloth onto Sans's face.

"OKAY, ASSHOLE, IF YOU ALREADY KNOW THAN WHAT BRIGHT IDEA HAVE YOU COME UP WITH TO FIX THIS?!"

Sans peels the wet cloth off his face.

"simple. undyne is a moron. so we lie."

Papyrus is not impressed.

"...YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS."

Sans makes himself cozy on the couch and lounges.

"think about it. she's so stuck in her human-hating ways that she'll believe anything about them if it's negative. hell, she actually thinks that weird shit alphys shows her is real. i mean, have you ever seen our human do anything like what's done in anime?"

Sans makes a good point there. Undyne isn't the smartest fish in the sea.

"*SIGH* NO. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN JUST TELL HER ANYTHING. IT HAS TO BE CONVINCING."

"you really think i haven't thought about this? she already thinks humans can crazy shit like fly and have mind controlling powers. if she ever comes asking about the human, we just tell her that the human used some strange ability on us and we blacked out. when we woke up, the human was gone and we had no memory of the events that happened over the days it had us under its spell."

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD. ...BUT IT'S JUST STUPID ENOUGH THAT IT MIGHT WORK."

"see? you should have more faith in me."

"STILL...WE SHOULD HAVE A BACKUP PLAN IN CASE THE LIE FAILS."

"another easy one. we just get the human back."

Sans was starting to get too cocky for Papyrus's liking.

"AND HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO THAT? I HIGHLY DOUBT TORIEL IS GOING TO LET THE HUMAN OUT OF HER SIGHT AGAIN."

"you forget one detail that makes this plan guaranteed to work."

"AND THAT IS...?"

Sans grins wickedly.

"she doesn't tend to listen when told not to do something. all it takes is the right bait to lure her out. then...wham! we capture the human."

Papyrus had to admit, this scheme was quite possibly the most thought out luck based idea he ever heard.

"JUST WHEN I THINK YOU'RE GOING SOFT, YOU GO AND SURPRISE ME. WELL DONE."

That caught Sans off guard. Papyrus actually complimented him? This must mean hell froze over.

"wow...um...thanks, bro."

Something comes to Papyrus's thoughts.

"HOLD ON..."

"what?"

"DOESN'T THIS GO AGAINST YOUR PROMISE TO THE QUEEN? IF SHE WAS THIS MAD THINKING WE LOST THE HUMAN, I CAN'T IMAGINE THE LEVELS HATE THEY WILL COME IF WE ACTUALLY TURNED THE HUMAN OVER TO THE KING."

"*scoff* who said anything about turning the human over to the king?"

This was confusing.

"THEN...WHAT?"

Sans strums his fingertips on the couch cushion.

"pap...that human ain't normal. she can't end up in the king's grasp."

This got Papyrus's attention.

"YOU'VE BEEN HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME, HAVEN'T YOU?"

Sans doesn't reply and stops tapping his fingers.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING, SANS. AND WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S THE REASON YOU ARE THAT GIRL'S 'SECRET BUDDY'."

Sans sighs.

"if i told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Papyrus folds his arms.

"TRY ME."

Sans looks at his brother and then the floor. Thinking this over for a moment. He knew this day would come. The day he'd tell Papyrus about the weird things he's seen Lynsie do and of the Black Soul. There were still doubts his brother would think any of it was true. But he hated having to lie about it more than he thought. So Sans sat up and patted the seat beside him.

"you'll want to sit for this. this is going to take a while."

Suspicious of what or how this conversation will go, Papyrus sits beside Sans and readies for this talk.

 **[Meanwhile: Snowdin Forest]**

Toriel, Flowey, and I are at last heading back to the Ruins with a large carryout bag that is driving me nuts with how good it smells. At least I have a large soda to tide me over till we get home. Cooking with Grillby during a magic flux was both good and bad. The good part was Grillby helping to settle me down when my emotions began to overwhelm. The bad part was Grillby's form of 'help' was to convert the negative emotions into positive ones by having 'fun' with me. While his 'fun' is enjoyable, hot as fuck too, I found it uncomfortable due to Toriel being around and I'd rather not have more evidence than the hickey for her to find. Lucky for us all, she hasn't noticed the hickey thanks to tying the bandanna higher and tighter, no way this curtain is falling away. Actually, now that I think about it, she hasn't seemed to notice my chipped tooth, either that or she's waiting to ambush me about it later. Until then, I have time to think of a lie. No point having her mad at the skele-bros even more so.

"I am glad you both are coming home. I am not used to the quiet as I once was."

"The feeling is mutual."

"And those boys...You do not suppose that they are upset with me. Right?"

"Sans? Probably not. Papyrus? That's a high maybe."

"Should we have gone to apologize?"

"Let them relax a bit. Remember how the people got all jumpy seeing you at the bar? Showing up to their house, even with good intentions, could still end up going bad."

"Hmmm...I suppose you are right."

"You'll have your chance to say sorry. He'll come knocking as he often does. Not sure about Papyrus. But I think it's better not to try with him so soon."

Toriel looks at the bag in her paw-like hands. And again, why are they paws and hot hooves? Why am I fixated on that?

"Ooof!"

I get distracted by my strange monster hand thoughts and trip over a snow poff...But I saved the soda!

"Child? Are you alright?"

"*muffled* Yeah..."

I pick myself up.

"I'm just embarrassed is all."

"Oh, that good. I was worried you...Child?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to your tooth?"

Well...shit. Guess it's time to see how well I can improvise.

"My tooth?"

I feel around for the chipped space and I gasp.

"Holy crap!"

I frantically look around in the snow for something I know isn't there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Lynsie, calm down. We shall fix it."

"Can this be healed with magic?"

She pouts.

"No, I am afraid not. At most, magic can be used to install the replacement and mold it into the tooth that was lost. But to regrow a damaged or missing part of the body is even beyond the ways of magic."

So there are limits? Damn it. I guess that's a good thing. No one can go nuts thinking they're god.

"So you can put in a cap?"

"I will have to practice. But I should be able to do so."

"...You are so cool, Nanny."

She blushes and I resume drinking as we continue on our way homeward bound.

 **[Meanwhile: Hotland's Laboratory]**

Alphys remained at the monitors the entire day in hopes of catching some of the ongoing plots she was lucky enough to indulge in. While she received no footage from the lone camera in Waterfall, apart from the passing of Mettaton in his search for the human, she did get plenty of sweet action from the cameras in Snowdin's forest. The storming out of the former Queen and the defensive battle Papyrus had to put up was thrilling. It was a shame she couldn't get any clear footage when things happened in town. From what sound she did pick up, the incident was a spectral worthy of recording. Mettaton had returned in disappointment some time into all this. Lamenting how he missed his chance to be a real star and get the girl, or some other dumb line he made up. And now he's just a noisy pain in the ass.

"*DRAMATIC SOBS* HOW COULD I NOT FIND HER? WITH ALL THE GADGETS IN THIS BODY I COULDN'T TRACE A SIMPLE CELLPHONE SIGNAL? A POX ON THIS FEEBLE TECH!"

"Hey! Don't you fucking talk down to my work. Without that feeble tech, you wouldn't have a body. Do you want me to take it back?"

"N-NO! NO, DEAR. I...UM...I AM MERELY UPSET. NOTHING I SAY SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY WHEN LIKE THIS."

Alphys sneers and returns to her viewing.

"I don't know why you're even being a bitch right now. It's not like you can't get the human."

This gets the melodramatic robot's attention.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SANS FOUND HER. SHE'S BACK UNDER THE SKELETON'S WATCH...RIGHT?"

The lizard in the lab coat snickers to herself.

"Oh, you sad bucket of bolts and ectoplasm. Fetch me a bag of chips and I shall show you the meaning of hope."

It took a moment for that to register in his processors and he kicked his servos into high gear, moving faster then the wicked woman had seen in a long time. Hell, he nearly slams the bag into her face when he skids to her side.

"HERE! NOW SHOW ME! SHOW ME! SHOW ME! SHOW ME! SHOW ME! SHOW ME!"

"Oh my god! Here! Now shut the fuck up!"

She pushes a button or two and the screens pull up the video feed of right outside the Ruins. His sensors pick up the visual of the Queen and the human as they reenter the Ruins.

"Now you know where she is. The question now...What do you plan to do next?"

Mettaton, in an extremely rare moment, is silent.

"Really? Nothing? No over the top act or some line about being the hero or some other bullshit?"

Mettaton merely rolls away.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

He pauses. Turning to her with an eerie innocence, like calm waters hiding a hungry shark.

"WHERE? TO THE DRAWING BOARD, DEAR ALPHYS. I HAVE A NEW SCRIPT TO PREPARE. A CAST TO ASSEMBLE. AND NO TIME TO LOSE."

He continues his exit by rolling backwards ominously.

"THIS IS MERELY THE INTERMISSION. A TO BE CONTINUED IF YOU WILL. THE SHOW MUST GO ON, ALPHYS. AND IT WILL GO ON. HA...HA...AHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Well, that's not creepy at all. What sort of hell did Alphys just unleash? Oh well, at least it's entertaining.


	21. Fear

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

It's nice being back home with Toriel. Minus a few things, it's easy to return to the old routine. Storytime around the fire. Diner table eating with her and Flowey. And just normal non-threatening chitchat that doesn't end with me being hit for some moronic reason. Hell, even sleep was easier to achieve once my head hit the good old pillow. Though for some reason, something didn't feel right. Like there was something left undone or missing that made going to sleep just a wee bit uncomfortable. I don't know. It could be just my weird soul shit acting up or nothing at all. Dumb body with its dumber problems. Yet when slumber came none of that mattered. All that matters is rest and peaceful dreams.

...

 _That is until a familiar door takes me away and I return to a place that I have been internally dreading. The Void is how it has always been. And the doctor that is its hostage seems to be in an interesting mood as if he's been waiting for me._

"✋❄🕯💧 👌 ✌ 🕈 ✋ 📪 ✋❄❄ 📬" (IT'S BEEN A WHILE, LITTLE ONE.)

 _I shrug._

"So it has. Time flies when things happen."

"✋ 👎 👎📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 👌 ✈🕆✋❄ ❄ 👌🕆💧✡ ✋❄❄ ❄ ✋ 📪 ✌✞ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍" (INDEED. YOU HAVE BEEN QUITE THE BUSY LITTLE THING, HAVEN'T YOU?)

"Well, you know. I couldn't just sit around forever. Heh...Be kinda boring for you to see if I did."

"✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 💧✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✠✌👍❄ ✡📬" (I WOULDN'T SAY THAT EXACTLY.)

 _I tilt my head._

"Oh?"

 _Gaster chuckles lightly._

"✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 💧🕆👍 ✌💣🕆💧✋ ✋ ❄ ✌👍❄✋ 💧 🕈 ✋ ❄ ✠✋👍✌❄ 👎📬 ✋❄🕯💧 ✌ ✡ ✌ 💧 ✌💣 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 💣 💣 ✡ ❄ ✞ ❄💧 👍 ✡ 🕆 💧 👌 🕆🏱📬 ❄ 🕆 ❄ 🕈✌💧 ❄ ✌❄ ❄✋💣 ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 👎 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 👎 ❄ ❄📬 👌🕆❄ 🕈 👍✌ 👍 ✌ 😐 ❄ ✌❄ 🕆🏱 ❄ ✋❄ 👌 ✋ 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✋❄ ✌🏱🏱 👎 🕈 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌👎✡ 💧 👌 💧 ❄ ✌ 👍 ✋👍 👍❄💧 🕈 🕯❄ ✌💧 💣✋ 👎 ✌ ❄ ✋ ✌💧 🕆💧🕆✌ 📬 💧❄✋ 📬📬📬❄ 💧❄ ✋ 💧 ✋ 👍 🕆 👎 💧 ✌ 📬 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈 🕆 👎 👎 🕆👌❄ ❄ ✋ ✌🕆❄ ❄✋👍✋❄✡📬" (YOU HAVE SUCH AMUSING INTERACTIONS WHEN INTOXICATED. IT'S REALLY A SHAME YOU HAVE NO MEMORY OF THE EVENTS ONCE YOU SOBER UP. THOUGH THERE WAS THAT ONE TIME YOU RECALLED SOMETHING YOU TRIED TO FORGET. BUT WE CAN CHALK THAT UP TO IT BEING BECAUSE IT HAPPENED WHILE YOU ALREADY SOBER SO THE ALCOHOLIC EFFECTS WEREN'T AS MIND ALTERING AS USUAL. STILL...THE STORIES I COULD SHARE. BUT YOU WOULD DOUBT THEIR AUTHENTICITY.)

 _Well, he's got me curious, that's for sure._

"You have my interest, sir."

 _He waves dismissively._

" 📪 ✋❄🕯💧 🏱 👌✌👌 ✡ 👌 💧❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 😐 🕈📬" (NO, IT'S PROBABLY BEST THAT YOU DON'T KNOW.)

"Oh, come on. You can't just bait me onto the hook then leave me gasping for breath as I dangle here. Tell me something. Even if it sounds crazy."

 _A mischievous curl twists his features._

"✌ ✡ 🕆 💧🕆 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄✍" (ARE YOU SURE YOU THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT?)

 _I shouldn't fall for such an obvious ploy. But if I didn't, I wouldn't be me and I'd miss out on weird stuff._

"Sir, you take me for someone that is easily befuddled? Nay! Go ahead. Tell me forth your secrets, all knowing and mighty keeper of the Void. Please deliver onto me the unknowns of this world regardless of my limited ability to accept or comprehend them."

 _He eyes me a moment. And for just a brief second, I would swear there's a hint of a blush to color this man. I guess my words were complimentary enough to get to him yet silly enough to not have it last._

"🕈 📬📬📬 💣 💣👌 ❄ ❄ ✋ ❄ 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎 💧✌ 💧 🕈 👎 ✋ 😐✋ ✍" (WELL...REMEMBER THE OTHER NIGHT WHEN YOU AND SANS WERE DRINKING?)

 _Oh boy. Which circle of hell will this lead me into?_

"I remember. I mean...I remember some of it. Like the start of the drinking and me telling him about some of the crap that's been happening, like Mettaton calling me. But then it gets muddier than a brown pig lost in a mudslide."

 _Where am I pulling these weird analogies from? I watch way too many cartoons or not enough. Not sure really._

"❄ ✡ 🕆 🏱 👌✌👌 ✡ ✌✞ 👍 👍❄✋ 👍 ❄✌✋ ❄ ✋ 💧📬 ✌❄ 🏱 ✋ ❄📪 ✋ 💣✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ 👌 ❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈 ✋ ✡ ✋ 👌 ✋✌❄ 👎📪 ✌ 👎 🕈 📬📬📬🕆💣📬📬📬✋🕯💣 ❄ ❄✋ ✡ 💧🕆 ✋ ✋🕯💣 ✌👌 ❄ 🏱🕆❄ 🕈 ✌❄ ✌🏱🏱 👎 ✋ ❄ 🕈 👎💧📬" (THEN YOU PROBABLY HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF CERTAIN THINGS. AT ONE POINT, I REMIND YOU THAT THE BOTH OF YOU WERE HIGHLY INEBRIATED, AND WELL...UM...I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE IF I'M ABLE TO PUT WHAT HAPPENED INTO WORDS.)

"Dude, don't hold out on me now."

 _He thinks for a moment. I take it whatever this secret is that it really is something that's out of his comfort zone. I mean, it does involve Sans and that's his brother, so I can understand the hesitation. This moment of hard thinking comes to an end shortly once he has an idea._

"🏱 ✌🏱💧 ✋❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 👌 💧✋💣🏱 ❄ 💧 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✌❄ ❄ ✌ ❄ 📬" (PERHAPS IT WOULD BE SIMPLER TO SHOW YOU RATHER THAN TELL.)

 _I am puzzled by this as he brings his left hand up to my face. Suddenly, the hole in his palm swirls with magic before clearing and images appear inside. The scene of me and Sans in his room. We're on his bed and he's laying on top of me, but not in a pervy way, as I trail his spine with my fingers. Suddenly I freeze up and he rolls off of me, laughing as he teleports then returns with a mustard bottle._

"now this is funny. you're so messed up you actually crashed. i haven't seen someone crashed in ages."

He plops down sleepily beside me, already guzzling the bottle.

"i guess this means i win our little game. because this is the last one and i ain't getting any more."

[Rebooting...100% complete.]

[Restarting...now.]

I blink rapidly as life returns to my brain.

"Whoa...Dude...That was trippy as hell."

He snickers.

"just be glad it happened here and not out in town. crashing in public around the wrong people has lead to a lot of easy kills. or so i've been told."

"Wait, so that's a normal thing that happens down here?"

"kind of. like i said, it's been a while since i've seen it happen."

"Then what causes it?"

"no one knows. my guess is that it happens when something clashes with what the person is used to."

He's about to finish off that last bottle when I put my hand out.

"what?"

"Can I have some?"

"no way. this is mine."

"I just want one sip."

"i said no."

"Please? I'll take the remains. I just want something to wet my whistle."

He snorts.

"what are ya? some old-timer in a saloon?"

"What do I need to do to get a sip?"

He pauses for thought.

"well...nah. you'd never do that."

"What?"

He looks at me, then the bottle, and then back to me with a smirk slowly forming.

"how bad do you want some of this?"

I look at him funny.

"don't give me that look. i ain't no perv. i only mean to offer you a dare."

"...I'm listening."

That smirk of his grows.

"i'll let ya have the rest of the bottle, if...you can keep from laughing at one last little joke."

"...That's it?"

"that's it."

"Okay...What's the joke?"

"heh...what do you call a skeleton with benefits?"

I tilt my head and shrug.

"I dunno."

He motions me to lean in closer and doing so lets him whisper in my ear rather huskily.

"a bone buddy~."

I almost giggle but don't. Probably because of the weird 'what the fuck' feeling his tone gave me or the suggestive wink he gives me when he pulls away. Just when I'm about to say something, he starts to snicker and slaps his knee.

"heheheh...oh man...you should see your face right now. oooooh, that was so worth it. here. it's yours."

He hands me the bottle. I just look at him and then the bottle before looking back at him.

"what?"

"Gonna be honest here...I...I can't tell if you were really joking."

He grins like a saucy Cheshire cat.

"maybe i did. or maybe i didn't. the world may never know, kitten. now are ya gonna drink or not?"

This is a weird moment. Yet a rare one. And I look unsure of anything else other than drink.

"Don't make this weird, Sans."

I take the bottle and drink.

"weird? this ain't weird. wanna see something really weird?"

"...You have my attention, good sir."

I eye him funny as sits up and turns his back to me. With no warning he yanks his shorts down, underwear included, and I get a full moon view of his pelvis. This has me dropping the bottle is sheer shock before snickering.

"Oh my god...Is that your coccyx? It's like a little tail! *giggles* Fucking adorable."

"heh...that ain't even the best part. check this out."

He actually is able to wiggle it and I lose my mind, gripping my sides in laughter.

"Stop...*laughs* That's too...that's too fucking cute!"

He pulls his shorts back up and turns to me with a playful smirk.

"don't lie. ya liked looking at my cute ass."

I settle down enough to breathe properly.

"Dude, you are a cute ass."

He moves closer and removes his shirt.

"how about now? am i still a cute ass?"

I merely smile.

"Now? Now you're just eye candy, sugar bones."

"yeah? ya like what you see, kitten?"

I'm amused by this, as noted by my smirk and coyish way of retrieving the mustard bottle to finish it off completely.

"I can't say that I don't. That's some fine bone structure you got there. Mmmhmm."

He moves in closer as I chuck the empty bottle among the scattered dozen on the floor.

"ya know...you can touch me if you want."

"Yeah?"

"yeah. and who knows..."

He puts a hand on my arm and starts to rub it in a slow yet tender way before having it move up my shoulder then neck to finally rest its caress upon my cheek.

"maybe something more...fun...will happen."

I smirk.

"That's a rather naughty suggestion, bone boy."

"maybe i'm just in a naughty mood."

I nuzzle his hand.

"And here I thought you didn't like me."

He presses his forehead to my own. His eyes hold a hazy look to them.

"i might like you more if you use those soft hands of yours to bone up on more of my anatomy. starting right..."

He takes my free hand and puts it on his manubrium.

"here~."

This is apparently where my limit is reached.

"Okay...I think it's bedtime for both of us."

"relax. i'll show ya a great time."

I turn away and he forces me to look back at him.

"What are you doing?"

"me? heh...i'm going to make my kitten purr~."

"Sans, you're sauced."

He leans in closer, his mouth being very close to mine and inching closer.

"your point? i know what i'm doing."

"*sigh* Come here, bonehead."

I yank him into my arms and he growls in annoyance.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted me to touch you~."

"this isn't what i had in mind and you know it."

"Oh, quit your rattling. I may be blitzed on mustard, but I know when not to mess with someone that isn't thinking straight."

"i am thinking straight."

"No, you're not and you know that. So just relax and get some sleep, numskull."

He snarls until I kiss his brow. That seems to lessens his pissy attitude and he settles into my chest with a gruff huff.

"fine. but this ain't over, kitten."

I just smile and stroke the back of his skull, causing him to rumble lowly yet pleasantly.

"you really do make a good pillow."

His sockets close and I sigh into a yawn, making myself cozy for my own sleep.

"Goodnight, Sans."

 _Gaster pulls his hand away and I am blushing the same level of red as his sweater's collar._

"And that...That legit happened? For really real? This isn't some fucked up mind manipulative magic to make me see shit...right?"

 _He sighs._

"✋ 👎✋👎 🕈✌ ✡ 🕆📬 👌🕆❄ 👎 💣 💣👌 ❄ ✌❄ 👌 ❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈 🕯❄ ✋ ❄ 💧 🕆 👎 💧❄ 💣✋ 👎💧 ❄💧📬" (I DID WARN YOU. BUT DO REMEMBER THAT BOTH OF YOU WEREN'T IN THE SOUNDEST OF MINDSETS.)

 _Things start to click in my head...and not in a good way._

"That son of a bitch!"

 _My snap is so sudden that it actually makes Gaster jump slightly._

"He gets all up in my ass over even the smallest hint of Grillby and me being a thing, then does this bullshit? Fuck that! I am so giving him a piece of my mind!"

"👌 ✡ 🕆 👎 📪 ✋❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 🏱 👌✌👌 ✡ 🏱 ❄ 😐 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ 👎 💧 🕯❄ 💣 💣👌 ❄ ✞ ❄💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ✋❄ 📬" (BEFORE YOU DO, IT WOULD PROBABLY HELP TO KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T REMEMBER THE EVENTS OF THAT NIGHT EITHER.)

 _I fume._

"Oh well, that's just great. That's fucking fantastic! So he gets to be normal and not have a damn clue, all while I get to walk around knowing he came on to me, but I can't say a god damn...thing...oh...oh shit!"

 _Slowly that starts to sink in and when it does, it's not pretty._

" 🕆💣✌ ✍" (HUMAN?)

"Oh my god!"

"🏱 ✌💧 👍✌ 💣 👎 🕈📬" (PLEASE CALM DONW.)

"Calm down?! Your brother wanted to do stuff to me, most likely, fuck me! I mean, that's fucked up considering a lot of our history has been him wanting me to leave him the hell alone. How does that even work?"

"🕈 📬📬📬" (WELL...)

"No, I mean, for real, how would that even be possible between us? I saw his ass. Granted, it is very adorable, as drunk me put it. But he doesn't have...you know...stuff down there. Does he?"

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ 🕈 💧😐 ❄ 💧📪 ❄ 🏱🕆❄ ✋❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕈 👎💧📬📬📬 🕆👍😐📬" (THAT'S NOT HOW SKELETONS, TO PUT IT IN YOUR WORDS...FUCK.)

"It's not?"

" 📬" (NO.)

"Huh...So there's no chance of there being a dick there but made of bones? Because there are creatures with bones in their penises."

" ❄ ✞ 👎📪 💧❄ 🏱 ✋ ❄ 🕈 👌 ✌ ❄ 💧✋👍😐 🕈 👎 👍 💣 💧 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 💣 🕆❄ ✏" (FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP RIGHT NOW BEFORE ANOTHER SICK WORD COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!)

 _I don't think I could've imagined a time in my life where I'd see Gaster as flustered as he is now. His skull is glowing as bright as a roman candle and his eyes, while giving me that "what the fuck is wrong with you" look, are wide with embarrassment. Needless to say, I'm surprised but I get why he's upset._

"Okay, calm down, doctor. I meant no disrespect. As we are ones with curious minds, do forgive me for thinking unorthodox thoughts when it comes to you and your siblings' anatomy. I know not how you function and my lack of understanding tends to let my imagination fill in the gaps. Please, accept my humblest of apologies."

 _I bow my head in forgiveness and that seems to settle him a little bit._

"✋❄📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 ✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 😐 🕈 ✌ 👎 ✋ 👍✌ 🕯❄ ✠🏱 👍❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ 😐 🕈 ✞ ✡❄ ✋ 📬 🕆💧❄ 👎 ❄ ✡ ❄ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✋ 💧❄ 👌 ✡ 🕆 💧🏱 ✌😐 🕈 ✋❄ 👍 💣 💧 ❄ 💧🕆👌 👍❄💧 ✋😐 ❄ ✋💧📬" (IT...IT'S FINE. YOU DON'T KNOW AND I CAN'T EXPECT YOU TO KNOW EVERYTHING. JUST DO TRY TO THINK FIRST BEFORE YOU SPEAK WHEN IT COMES TO SUBJECTS LIKE THIS.)

"Yes, sir."

 _He moves as if he aims to take a seat, but there is nothing here aside from us. Yet to further ruin my understanding of how things work, he's sitting as if he's on a chair. So many things in my brain break from this and I hate it._

" 🕆👎 ✋ 💣 ✌ ❄ ✋💧📪 ✋ 💧 ❄ ✋ ✌💧 ❄ 🕆❄ ✞ 💣 ✋ 💣✌❄✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 💣✌✡ 💣✌✡ ❄ 👎 ❄ 😐 🕈 👌🕆❄ 💧 🕆 👎 💧❄✋ 👌 ✌🕈✌ 📬" (JUDGING FROM ALL THIS, I SEE TORIEL HAS LEFT OUT EVEN MORE INFORMATION THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT NEED TO KNOW BUT SHOULD STILL BE AWARE OF.)

"Yeah, she tends to do that."

 _I plop down on the floor. No way I have the power to sit in nonresistant chairs._

"✞ ✡ 🕈 📬 ✋ 💧 ✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋💧 💧 ✡ 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 👍✌ ✌✞ ✋👎 👍 🕆 ❄ ✋ 💧🕆👍 👌 ✌✞✋ ✋ ❄ 🕆❄🕆 📬 💧💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎 💧✌ 💧 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌ ❄ 🕆 👎 👎 🕈 ✋ ✡ 🕆 💧 ✞ 💧 ✋ 👍 ❄✌💣✋ ✌❄ 👎 👍 👎✋💣 ❄💧📬" (VERY WELL. I SHALL TELL YOU OF THIS SOLELY SO THAT CAN AVOID ENCOUNTERING SUCH BEHAVIOR IN THE FUTURE. LESS YOU AND SANS GET INTO ANOTHER ROUND OF DROWNING YOURSELVES IN CONTAMINATED CONDIMENTS.)

"Which surely won't happen again for any discernible reason whatsoever."

 _He sighs to himself, probably regretting this whole conversation more than he thought he would._

"✌ ✡🕈✌✡📬📬📬🕈 ✋❄ 👍 💣 💧 ❄ ❄ 🏱 ✡💧✋👍✌ ✌❄🕆 🕆💧 💣 💧❄ 💧📪 ❄ ✌ ❄🕈 🕆🏱💧 💣 💧❄ ✌ 💧 ✋ ❄ 📬 ❄ ✌👎✋❄✋ ✌ ✌ 👎 ❄ ✌👎✋❄✋ ✌ 💣💧📬 ❄ ✌👎✋❄✋ ✌ 💣 👎 💣 💧❄ 💧 ✌✞ 👌 👎✋ ✡ ✌ ✌❄ 💣✡ 💧✋💣✋ ✌ ❄ 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 💣✋ ❄ 👌 🕆💧 👎 ❄ ❄ 💧🕆 ✌👍 📬 ❄ ✡ ✌✞ 👍 🏱🕆 ✌❄✋✞ ✌❄✋ 💧 🕈✋❄ ✌ ✋👍 🏱✌ ❄💧📬" (ANYWAY...WHEN IT COMES TO THE PHYSICAL NATURE OF US MONSTERS, THERE ARE TWO GROUPS MONSTER FALLS INTO. TRADITIONAL AND NONTRADITIONAL FORMS. TRADITIONAL FORMED MONSTERS HAVE BODILY ANATOMY SIMILAR TO WHAT YOU MIGHT BE USED TO ON THE SURFACE. THEY HAVE COPULATIVE RELATIONS WITH ORGANIC PARTS.)

"Makes sense so far."

" ❄ ✌👎✋❄✋ ✌ 💣 👎 💣 💧❄ 💧📪 💧🕆👍 ✌💧 💣✡ 😐✋ 👎 ✌ 👎 ❄ 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 💧 📪 🕆 👌 👎✋ 💧 ❄ 👎 ❄ ✌👍😐 ❄ 🏱 ✡💧✋ ✡ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✌👎✋❄✋ ✌ 💣 👎 💣 💧❄ 💧 🏱 💧💧 💧💧📬 ❄ ✋💧 💣✌😐 💧 ✌❄✋ 💧 💧🕆👍 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 💣 💧❄ ✡ ✋💣🏱 💧💧✋👌 📪 👌🕆❄ ❄ ✋💣🏱 👌✌👌 📬 ❄ 🕆💧📪 🕆 ❄✡🏱 ✌💧 ✞ ✞ 👎 ❄ 🏱 👎🕆👍 ✋ ✌ 👎✋ ❄ 💣✌ 📬" (NONTRADITIONAL FORMED MONSTERS, SUCH AS MY KIND AND OTHERS YOU HAVE SEEN, OUR BODIES TEND TO LACK THE PHYSIOLOGY THAT TRADITIONAL FORMED MONSTERS POSSESS. THIS MAKES RELATIONS SUCH AS YOU KNOW OF MOSTLY IMPOSSIBLE, BUT NOT IMPROBABLE. THUS, OUR TYPE HAS EVOLVED TO REPRODUCE IN A DIFFERENT MANNER.)

 _He frames his hands over his chest and a faint outline of an upside down heart appears, yet something isn't quite right about it...It's hollow._

"💧 🕆 💧 ✌ ✌ 💣✌ ✞ 🕆💧 ❄ ✋ 📬 ❄ 👍 ✌ ✋ 📬 ✌ 👎 ✌💧 💧🕆👍 📬📬📬❄ ✡ ✌ 👍✌🏱✌👌 ✌ ❄✋ 🕈 ✋ ✌💧 🕈 📬" (SOULS ARE A MARVELOUS THING. THE CORE OF ALL LIFE. AND AS SUCH...THEY ARE CAPABLE OF GRANTING NEW LIFE AS WELL.)

 _The gears grind in my head._

"Wait. So what you're telling me is, and excuse my bluntness...You have sex with your souls?"

"✋ ✌✡💣✌ 🕯💧 ❄ 💣💧📬📬📬✡ 💧📬" (IN LAYMAN'S TERMS...YES.)

 _I scratch my head in puzzlement as he allows his strange soul to return to him._

"...I have so many questions now."

"💧🕆👍 ✌💧✍" (SUCH AS?)

 _My mind blanks, I didn't really expect him to be willing to answer._

"Um...uh...This soul thing...Is it just limited to your type or are the other monsters able to do it?"

"✋❄ 🕈 😐💧 ✞ ✡ 👌 ✋ 🕈✋❄ ✌ 💧 🕆 📬 ✞ 🕆💣✌ 💧📬 👌🕆❄ 💧🕆👍 ✌ ✌👍❄ ✌💧 ❄ 👌 👎 👍🕆💣 ❄ 👎 ✌💧 ✌ ✌💧 ✋ 😐 🕈📬 ✌ 👎 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 💧 ✌ 👎📪 🕆💣✌ 💧 ✌👍😐 💣✌ ✋👍 ✌ 👎 ❄ 🕆💧 ❄ ✋ 💧 🕆 💧📬 💧 ❄ ✋💧 💣 ✋ ❄✋💣✌👍✡ ✋💧 💧❄ ❄ ✡ 🕆 😐✋ 👎📬" (IT WORKS FOR EVERY BEING WITH A SOUL. EVEN HUMANS. BUT SUCH AN ACT HAS NOT BEEN DOCUMENTED AS FAR AS I KNOW. AND AS YOU HAVE SHARED, HUMANS LACK MAGIC AND THE USE OF THEIR SOULS. SO THIS FORM OF INTIMACY IS LOST TO YOUR KIND.)

 _I rub my face and drag my hands down slowly._

"*annoyed groan* So this whole time...Not only am I carrying around a ticking time bomb that can make me kill people...Not only is it now going through some messed up hormone crap...Not only is it the most wanted thing in the entire Underground...But it's also a reproductive organ? What the actual fuck?!"

 _He smirks and rests his chin on his knuckles in amusement. This sitting trick he's doing is amazing._

"✡ 🕆 ✞ 👍 ✌💧 ❄ 🏱 ✞✋👎 💣 🕈✋❄ ❄ ❄✌✋ 💣 ❄📬 ❄ 🕈✌✡ ✡ 🕆 👎✋💧🏱 ✌✡ ✡ 🕆 💣 ❄✋ 💧 ✋💧 🏱 ✋👍 💧💧📬" (YOU NEVER CEASE TO PROVIDE ME WITH ENTERTAINMENT. THE WAY YOU DISPLAY YOUR EMOTIONS IS PRICELESS.)

 _What? So...Was he just fucking with me this whole time? I glare weakly._

"Don't tease me with shit like this."

" 📬📬📬✋ ✡ ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 ✌ ❄ ✌💧 📬 🕈 ✌❄ ✋🕯✞ ❄ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✋💧 ❄ ❄ 🕆❄ 📬 🕈 ❄ ✡ 🕆 👍 💧 ❄ 👌 ✋ ✞ ✋❄ ❄ ✋💧 🕆🏱 ❄ ✡ 🕆📬" (HEH HEH...IF ONLY IT WAS A TEASE. WHAT I'VE TOLD YOU IS THE TRUTH. WHETHER YOU CHOOSE TO BELIEVE IT OR NOT IS UP TO YOU.)

 _I groan loudly and fall back, laying flat under the weight of weird information that is fucked up._

"What is my life anymore? Things were so much simpler when I was dead inside and I'd stay in my room for so long that everyone would forget I was even home. Souls were just metaphysical concepts of intangible thought and not actual things that can be seen or touched. *groan* Do you wanna know something funny?"

"💧🕆 📬" (SURE.)

"Sometimes I still wonder if they've noticed I'm gone or not. I doubt it. But it would be funny for them to finally notice now. To finally remember that I was fucking there!"

 _My chest hurts and I feel old darkness creeping back from the depths of my being. Gaster's amusement dies there. His features going emotionless with familiarity._

"Mind if I do something weird? I've bummed myself out and need to feel better."

"👎 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 👎 ❄ 📬 ✋❄ 🕈 🕯❄ 👌 ❄ 💣 📬" (DO WHAT YOU NEED TO. IT WON'T BOTHER ME.)

 _I shut my eyes and think for a moment. Soon my fingers begin to tap on the floor in the vague tune of Simon & Garfunkel's song "The Sound of Silence"._

" _Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping. Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain...Still remains. Within the sound of silence._ "

 _I don't know what it is about music, but it helps me. In my darkest days, I'd lay in my lightless room and just listen to the radio till I fell asleep. Letting my mind wander and create all sorts of fantasies to escape to rather than sink in despair. And since my iPod isn't here, singing is the backup alternative._

" _In restless dreams I walked alone. Narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp. I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light...That split the night. And touched the sound of silence._ "

 _Gaster stands up and I can hear him moving over to me._

" _And in the naked light I saw. Ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking. People hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share...No one dared. Disturb the sound of silence._ "

 _He comes to stand over me now. I open my eyes and find my vision swimming. He just stares down at me with his hand behind his back. I simply continue my short song._

" _'Fools' said I, 'You do not know. Silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you'. But my words like silent raindrops fell...And echoed in the wells of silence._ "

 _He nods softly and offers a hand to me. I eye him and sigh through my nose before taking his hand, letting him help me off the floor._

" _And the people bowed and prayed. To the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out its warning. In the words that it was forming. And the sign said, 'The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls...And tenement halls'. And whispered in the sounds of silence..._ "

"💧🕆👍 ✌ 💧 💣👌 💧 📬" (SUCH A SOMBER SONG.)

"And yet, it makes me feel better when I'm feeling blue."

"✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ ✈🕆✋ 😐✡ ✋ 📬 👌🕆❄ ✋❄ 💣✌😐 💧 ✡ 🕆 🕆 ✋✈🕆 📬 ✋❄🕯💧📬📬📬 💧 ✋ 📬" (YOU ARE A QUIRKY GIRL. BUT IT MAKES YOU UNIQUE. IT'S...REFRESHING.)

 _I smile shyly._

"Thanks."

 _I notice I'm still holding his hand and instinct tells me to let go...but I don't. It feels too good to have living contact after feeling bad. If it bothers him at all he doesn't say a word. We just stand there. This odd sense of tranquility slowly comes to me. It's...It's nice. Too bad my brain always ruins good things._

"Gaster..."

" 💣💣💣✍✆" (HMMM?)

"Forgive me if this is too personal. But...Can I ask what happened to your soul?"

 _The feel in the room chills. His grip on my hand suddenly tightens. I regret speaking._

"Gaster?"

 _He doesn't say a word but his grip gets painfully harsh. The bones in my hand squeeze uncomfortably._

"Gaster, stop. You're hurting me."

 _He pauses, his grip loosening slightly. I try to take my hand back and this proves to be a terrible move. The moment he feels this movement I'm hurled across the room and pinned to the wall by dozens of hands. The wind is then knocked out of my lungs by the force of his real hand slamming into my chest and forcing my rainbow swirl of a soul out through his palm as I snarl meekly._

"✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 😐 🕈 ✌👌 🕆❄ 💣✡ 💧 🕆 ✍ ✋💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✌ ❄ 🕆 ✈🕆 💧❄✋ 💣 ✡ 🕆📬📬📬 👍 ✌ ✌✍" (YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY SOUL? IS THAT A TRUE QUESTION FROM YOU...OR CHARA?)

"I told you, Chara doesn't know about this."

" ✌💧 🕯❄ 👌 💧🏱 ✌😐✋ 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌💧 ❄ ✌💧 🕆💧 👎 ❄ 📪 ✌💧 ✍ 👎 ❄ ✋ ❄ 💣 📬" (HE HASN'T BEEN SPEAKING WITH YOU AS OFTEN AS HE USED TO, HAS HE? DO NOT LIE TO ME.)

 _Now that he mentions it..._

"He...He has been quiet for a long time."

"💧👍 💣✋ 👌 ✌❄ ✋💧 🕆🏱 ❄ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 📬 ❄ ✋ 👎 ✞ 👍✌💣 💣 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ 👍 ✋ 👎 🕈✌💧 💧✋ ❄📬" (SCHEMING BRAT IS UP TO SOMETHING. NOTHING GOOD EVER CAME FROM WHEN THAT CHILD WAS SILENT.)

 _This has me worried. I want to trust them both. But this does make a small shadow be cast on Chara for acting shady._

" ✋❄ 🕈✌✡📪 💣✡ 💧 🕆 ✋💧 👍 👍 ✡ 🕆 💧📬 ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 👎 👌 💣 ✋ ❄ 💧❄ 👎 ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕈 📬" (EITHER WAY, MY SOUL IS OF NO CONCERN OF YOURS. YOU SHOULD BE MORE INTERESTED IN YOUR OWN.)

 _His free hand cups my soul, his fingers flex into it and I wince. This adds a whole new feeling of weird now knowing what other thing my soul is._

" ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ 📪 ✋💧 ✋❄ ❄📪 ✋❄❄ ✍ 🕈 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 💧 💧💣✌ ✌💧 💧 💣🕆👍 🏱 🕈 📬 🕆💣✌ 💧 🕆 💧 ✌✞ ✌ 🕈✌✡💧 👌 💧❄ 📪 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 💧📬📬📬🕈 📬📬📬✋ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 👌✡ 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✞ 💧 ✋ ✞ 👎 ✌💣 👎 ✋ 👎✋ 📬" (FASCINATING, IS IT NOT, LITTLE ONE? HOW SOMETHING SO SMALL HAS SO MUCH POWER. HUMAN SOULS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN STRONG, BUT YOURS...WELL...I THINK YOU KNOW BY NOW THAT YOU ARE ON LEVELS I NEVER DREAMED OF FINDING.)

 _His index finger suddenly plunges into my heart-shaped soul and the roar I let out is a garbled mess of distorted sound._

"✌ 👎 ❄ ✌❄📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ 💧❄ ✌ 👌 ✌✞✋ 📬 ✋ 💧🕈 ✌ ✋ 🕈✋ ✋ 👎 🕆❄ ❄ 👍✌🕆💧 📬" (AND THAT...THAT STRANGE BEHAVIOR. I SWEAR I WILL FIND OUT THE CAUSE.)

"A͘ŗ͠g̸h̶! ͘͠T͟a̶͜ke̶ ̢҉y͜o͝ur d̷̕a̡̧͠mn̢͟ ̷fi̧͠n̕g̕̕͝e͟r͟ ̷̵͘ò̸ứ͟t͘͠͠!̀͏̡"

 _I thrash in the grip of his conjured up appendages but it is a futile effort that hurts me more._

"✌ ✌ ✌ 📬 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ 🏱✌ ❄ ❄ 👎 ✌ 📬 💣 💣👌 ✍ ✡ 🕆 🕈 🕆 👎 ✋✞ 💣 🕆 ✌👍👍 💧💧 ❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 🕈✋❄ 👍 💣🏱 ✌✋ ❄💧 💧✋💧❄✌ 👍 💧 ✌💧 ✋❄ ✌👎💧 ❄ ❄ 👌 ❄❄ 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎✋ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 📬 ✌ 👎 💧✋ 👍 🕆 ✌💧❄ ✠🏱 ✋💣 ❄📪 ✋ ✌✞ ✌ 👎 ✌ 🕆 ✡ ❄ 🏱 🕆 ❄ ✋👍😐📬" (AH AH AH. THAT'S NOT PART OF THE DEAL. REMEMBER? YOU WOULD GIVE ME FULL ACCESS TO YOUR SOUL WITH NO COMPLAINTS OR RESISTANCE SO LONG AS IT LEADS TO THE BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF YOUR SOUL. AND SINCE OUR LAST EXPERIMENT, I HAVE LEARNED A FUN YET HELPFUL TRICK.)

 _His invading digit moves deeper into the heart and the sounds of pain I garble out with are anything but human. Though his actions do seem to have the effect he was alluding to, as the clashing ten colors of my soul abruptly recede to leave only one randomly...it's orange._

"🕈✋❄ ✋❄❄ 💣 ❄ ✌ ✌ 💧 ✋ ❄ ❄ 🕆👍 📪 ✌ 👎 ✌ ✋ ❄ 💣✡ 🕈 💣✌ ✋👍📪 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌✋❄💧 👍✌ 👌 ✌👍❄✋✞✌❄ 👎 ✌💧 ✌💧✋ ✡ ✌💧 🕈 🕆 👎 ✋🏱 ✌ ✋ ❄ 💧🕈✋❄👍 📬" (WITH LITTLE MORE THAN A SLIGHT TOUCH, AND A HINT OF MY OWN MAGIC, YOUR TRAITS CAN BE ACTIVATED AS EASILY AS ONE WOULD FLIP A LIGHT SWITCH.)

[You're filled with BRAVERY.]

"G̢et̨ ̀ỳou're̛ fųcki͜ng͘ fíng̷e҉r̷ o̸ùt b͞efo҉re ̕I͜ ̨b́rea͞k̴ ͠i̕t͟ o͟f͏f a̷nd ͞c̷ram̵ it̛ s̀om̧ęwh̷ère̛ n͜ot͝ ̧even̛ go͟d da̴res͢ to͝ ̴see!"

 _My teeth are bared and I'm snarling like a rabid dog. He merely chuckles._

" ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ 📬 ✋ 🕈 👎 📬📬📬" (FASCINATING. I WONDER...)

 _His finger moves and the orange bleeds into another color...purple._

[You're filled with PERSEVERANCE.]

"Th͞i͘s dísp͡la̢y̕ ́in p̨o͏w̨ęr ̨i͜s̵ qu͟i͞t͘e ̸únn̷e͡ces̷saŕy̶. Yóu k͢now ͜Í'̷m͠ n͝o̵t͏ ́i͜n ͞an͡y pos͏i͜t̡i̷o͘n to̧ stơp y̶o̵u. ̴S͜ǫ i͝f̷ ͜you c̶a͠n s͏t̕óp̀ s̛trơk̢in͡g ͢your e̡gó ̕a͘n͜d́ g͘et ́t͢o ͘the ̵pơi͘nt́ ͜o̵f̕ ́t̵his cl̶e̡çhé͘ s͡how of ̢yòurs,̷ ̵m͏ay̨b̢e̕ ̶w͠e̡ ca̡n ̧aćt̀u͏a͡ll͟y d̸o̢ s͜om͢ethin͘g ̢ţha͜t va͠gu͏ely ̢r͠esem͟bl͢e͝s ͏pro͘g͟re̷ss."

 _That seems to get to him for a moment before his eyes narrow a bit._

"💧 💣✡ ❄ ✡ ✋💧 👍 👍❄📬 ✌👍 ❄ ✌✋❄ 👎 💧 👍 ✋ 👍✋👎 🕈✋❄ ✌ 🏱✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 🏱 💧 ✌ ✋❄✡📬 ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ✌❄ 🏱 💣🏱🕆💧 ✋ 💣✡ 🏱✋ ✋ 📬" (SO MY THEORY IS CORRECT. EACH TRAIT DOES COINCIDE WITH A PART OF YOUR PERSONALITY. THIS ONE IS RATHER POMPUS IN MY OPINION.)

"I͠t̀ ͠t̵ąkes ̴on͜ę t̨o ͞kn҉ow ̨on̷ȩ.͘"

 _He glares and another rough internal flick has my soul change color once more...green._

[You're filled with KINDNESS.]

"I'm̴ ҉s̢orr̶y. I'̕m͡ ̴b͢ei͡ng̡ ne͏e̛d̷l̀e̛ssl͜y҉ m̢ea͞n͞. ̵I k̛now̛ ͜yo̵u͜'̀re̢ ju͟st ̶tr͝y͟ing ţo ̵hel̀p̛.͞ B͘u̧t th̷e pa̡i̡n͟ ͏ma͝k̀es ̧me͡ ͜cr͝a̷n̶ky͡. Ýo͜u'͢re̸ not mad͏ ̵at ̡me,̵ are̴ ̶y͞o͟u?"

 _A look comes to his face that I'm not quite sure of._

"📬📬📬 🕈 👎 ✋ ❄ ❄ ✋💧 ❄ 👌 ✡ 🕆 👎 ✌🕆 ❄ 💧❄✌❄ ✍" (...HOW DO I GET THIS TO BE YOUR DEFAULT STATE?)

 _I stick my tongue out at him childishly._

"✋ ✌ 💣 💧❄ 👎 🕯❄ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 😐 🏱 ✋ 📬 ❄ ✋💧 🏱✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✋💧 ❄ 👍 💧 💧❄ ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌👎 ✌👌 ✋ ✌✞ 👌 ✌👌 ❄ 🕈✋❄ 💧💧📬" (I ALMOST DON'T WANT TO KEEP GOING. THIS PART OF YOU IS THE CLOSEST THING TO ADORABLE I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO WITNESS.)

 _However, he adds a second finger into my soul and for the first time in my life I scream._

"💧✌👎 ✡📪 ❄ 💧❄ 🏱 🕈 🕈 🕆 👎 🕯❄ ✌ 🕈 🕆💧 ❄ ❄ 💧❄ 🕆❄ ❄ 💣 👍 💣🏱 ✠ ❄ ✌✋❄💧 ✡ 🕆 🏱 💧💧 💧💧📬 👌🕆❄ ❄ 👌 ✋ ✍ 💣💣💣📬📬📬✋ 👎 💧🕆🏱🏱 💧 🕈 💧 🕆 👎 💧✌✞ ❄ 👌 💧❄ ✌💧❄📬 ✌ ❄ ✌ 📪 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ 👎💧 ❄ 👌 ✞ ✡📬📬📬❄ 🕆👌 💧 💣 📬" (SADLY, TO STOP NOW WOULDN'T ALLOW US TO TEST OUT THE MORE COMPLEX TRAITS YOU POSSESS. BUT HERE TO BEGIN? HMMM...I DO SUPPOSE WE SHOULD SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST. AFTER ALL, THAT ONE TENDS TO BE VERY...TROUBLESOME.)

 _He can't possibly be thinking of letting that THING out, is he? He can't really be that crazy. He can't! A twist of those intruding phalanges has every fiber of my being ignites in the fires of unpleasantness as my soul throbs into its next color...pink._

[You're filled with PASSION.]

"❄ ✋💧 🕈✋ 👌 ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ 📬 🕈 ✞ ❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✌✋❄ 👍 💣 💧 ❄ ✡ 🕆📪 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 👎 ❄ 💧❄✋ 👌 ✌✞ ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 💣✌ ✡ 👎 📬 🕈 ✋ ✋❄🕯💧 🏱🕆 💧❄✌❄ 📪 ✋ 👍✌ ✡ ✋💣✌ ✋ 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 💣✋ ❄📬📬📬" (THIS WILL BE INTERESTING. WHENEVER THIS TRAIT COMES TO YOU, YOU TEND TO STILL BEHAVE AS YOU NORMALLY DO. NOW IN IT'S PURE STATE, I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT YOU MIGHT...)

"Ẁe̸ll̨ h͠ello͝ t҉he͡re͏,̧ doc̨to͞r~."

 _Perplexion comes to Gaster. My voice holds a rather flirty inflection._

"Wh̢at'̷s͞ wr̕on͡g, ̸G? ҉A͢re̸n̵'̴t ́I͏ s̵t͘ill a̵d̷oráble? ̴O̴r ͞i̸s͠ t͟h̴e̕ s̴in o͜f͜ fi͏nge̵r͢in̷g ͜a̶ lad͢y'͏s ҉so͝u͟l̵ ҉sink̛i̡n̴g̴ i͝n ̛no͝w?̧ ̷M̷mmm̵..̨.s̀ųc̶h̴ a͡ ̨n͠au͘gh̴ty ͢boy y̧ou áre͠~͘.̶"

 _His hand almost retreats in disgust but even this doesn't sway the man. Though the uncomfortable blush he has is worth the weird feeling this trait gives me._

"✋ ❄ ✋ 😐 ❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✌✋❄ ✌💧 👌 💧 🕆 📬" (I THINK THIS TRAIT HAS BEEN SEEN LONG ENOUGH.)

"Oh̛ ͝m͜y̴.͝ ̀Is͜ ̛tḩe͞ g҉oo͘d ḑoc͏t͘o͝r͢ dįs͡t̛u҉r͝bed b͘ý l͞įt̷tle͠ ơļ' m̵e?"

" 📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ 💣 👎✋💧❄🕆 👌✋ 📬" (NO. YOU ARE FAR FROM DISTURBING.)

"Ģi̷ve me͝ ̴s͠om̷e ̡tim̀e ̷an̡d thèn҉ ̡you͝ ͠c҉a̕n se̵e̡ j͏us̸t͞ h̛o̷w dist̕u͘r͜b͏i҉ņg I͟ ̷c̨a͝n ̨be~.́"

 _I lick my lips hungrily and he flinches, making me snicker._

"R̵ęl̷a̸x, G.͝ ́I͞ ̸d͞on'͝t bit̴e̡...͡unl҉esş y̴ou ͢w͠ánt m̨e͏ t͢o͏~?"

" 🏱 📬" (NOPE.)

 _His fingers shift and I convulse in the grip of his hands._

" 💣 ❄ ✋💧 ✌💣 📬 ✋❄🕯💧 ❄✋💣 ❄ 💧❄🕆👎✡ ❄ ✋💧 ❄ 💧💧 ❄ ✌✋❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 ✌ 👎 💧 🕆💧❄ 🕈 👎 ✌👎 ✡ ✋❄ ✌ ✡ ✋💧📬" (NO MORE OF THIS GAME. IT'S TIME TO STUDY THIS RELENTLESS TRAIT OF YOURS AND SEE JUST HOW DEADLY IT REALLY IS.)

 _No! He can't! Sure, I doubt that THING can hurt him and this room might be the safest place for that THING to be let free in. But this isn't the world where my body is. I don't know if unleashing the Black Soul in the Void makes it stay here and not affect my body in the waking world. I can't risk it. I can't!_

[You're filled with DETERMINATION.]

"S̀t҉o̶p!́ Y̧o҉u̴ ͟c̨aņ'͡t ̷d͝o̢ t̨hi͘s̷!̷"

"✡ 🕆 ✌ ✋ 🏱 💧✋❄✋ ❄ 👎 ✡ 💣 👎 ✡ 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆📬" (YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO DEFY ME OR DENY WHAT I WANT OF YOU.)

"Y̷ou̧ ̶d̵on't ͢kno̶w ҉w͏h́a͢t y̧ou͘'҉r̛é deal̛in͢g͠ with̀.҉"

"❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 🏱 👍✋💧 ✡ 🕈 ✡ ✋🕯💣 👎 ✋ ❄ ✋💧📬" (THAT IS PRECISELY WHY I'M DOING THIS.)

"D́a͜mn it̕, ́G͞a͘s̶t͝er, ́don't̨ b̢e͏ so͏ ͜s̢tu̴píd!"

 _The sadly familiar sting of a hand colliding with my face is felt and with it my resolve wanes._

"✡ 🕆 ✋ 💧✋ ✋ ✋👍✌ ❄ 🕈 💣✏ 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ 💣 ❄ 😐✋ ✡ 🕆✍ 👎 🕯❄ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✌ 💣 💣 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 🕈 🕯❄📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ❄ ✋ 💣 ❄ ✌ ✌ ✋❄👍 📬 ✌ ✌💣 ✌ ✋🕆💧 ✌😐 ✋ ❄ ❄✋💣 ✋ 📬 ❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 👎 💣✌❄❄ 💧 ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✋ ✋💧 🕆❄❄ ✡ 💣 ✌ ✋ 💧💧📬 💧 👍 ✋ ✡ 🕆 💧✌👎 ✠✋💧❄ 👍 👎 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 🕆💧 🕆 ✌ 👎 ❄ 💣 🕈 😐✏" (YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU? DON'T THINK FOR A MOMENT THAT I WON'T. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A GLITCH. AN AMONALIUS FREAK IN THE TIMELINE. NOTHING YOU DO MATTERS AND YOUR LIFE IS UTTERLY MEANINGLESS. SO FOR ONCE IN YOUR SAD EXISTENCE DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND LET ME WORK!)

 _His words hurt me. Cutting deeper than I'd care to admit. As a result, the brightness in my soul begins to darken._

[You're starting losing HOPE.]

"Yo͝u̸..͟.You d͡on't ̛mean͏ t̶hat.͢ Yo͟u̶'r̵e̵ ͡ju͏st ̶l̀as̨hįn͡g̕ ̶ou͝t ͠b̀ec̷a̴u͘sȩ y͢o͟u͟'̴re͟ u͝pse̡t̀.̴"

 _The look he gives me is cold._

"💧🕆👍 ✌ 🏱✌❄ ❄✋👍 ❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 📬 😐 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆📬📬📬👍 ✋ ✋ ❄ ✌ 💧 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈 🕯 ✈🕆✌ 💧📬 🖂💧👍 🖂 ✌💧 ✋ ✌ 🕆💣✌ 👍 🕆 👎 ✞ 👌 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ 💣 ❄ 💣 ❄ ✌ ✌ ❄ 💧❄ 💧🕆👌 👍❄📬 💧🏱 👍✋✌ ✡ ✌💧 👎✌💣✌ 👎 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆📬" (SUCH A PATHETIC THING YOU ARE. LOOK AT YOU...CLINGING TO A SENSE THAT WE'RE EQUALS. *SCOFF* AS IF A HUMAN COULD EVER BE ANYTHING MORE TO ME THAN A TEST SUBJECT. ESPECIALLY ONE AS DAMAGED AS YOU.)

[You're losing more HOPE.]

 _My soul is almost drained of color. My weakened emotional state made this verbal assault of his rather easy to break my defenses. I don't know if this was part of a plan to make me less willing to fight back or if he's being honest, either way, I don't do a thing when he forces his entire hand into my dull soul. I feel pain, but I remain silent. My body begs to be free, but I'm dead slack. I do nothing...except give up._

[You've lost all HOPE.]

 _My soul turns pitch black as my body limps in his grip._

[You're filled with RELENTLESSNESS.]

"✌ 📪 ❄ 🕈 📬 ✡ 🕆 💧 ✍ ❄ ✌❄ 🕈✌💧 🕯❄ 💧 👌✌👎📬 🕈 🕈✌💧 ✋❄✍" (AH, THERE WE GO. YOU SEE? THAT WASN'T SO BAD. NOW WAS IT?)

 _There's no response._

" 🕆💣✌ ✍" (HUMAN?)

 _Suddenly one of my arms breaks free and grabs hold of his neck._

"Į tr̡i̶ed̴ t͢o w͜a͝r̨n y̢oų.̶..̛"

 _He strikes me as he pulls away to set himself free, his hand no longer in my soul and the other appendages tightening their hold as my eyes fade to black with a malicious smile smearing my lips._

" **You should've listened while you had the chance.** "

 _He's shaken but not easily intimidated._

"💧 ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ✋❄✍ ❄ 👌 ✌👍😐 💧 🕆 ❄ 💧💧 👎 ✌❄ ✍ ✋🕯💣 ❄ ✋💣🏱 💧💧 👎📬" (SO THIS IS IT? THE BLACK SOUL OF RELENTLESS DEATH? I'M NOT IMPRESSED.)

 _An emotionless chuckle leaves me and it slowly builds into haunting laughter._

"✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 💧👍✌ 💣 📬" (YOU DON'T SCARE ME.)

 _My laughter stops instantly._

" **That will soon change.** "

 **[Meanwhile: the child's bedroom in the Ruins]**

Things are usually peaceful when sleep claims the waking world. The word usually being the key term here. Not everything sleeps in the hours of the night. And not all is peaceful when not a sound is heard. So in the normally quiet dark room where the human and flower rest, a soft light began to emanate from covers of the bed of the human. This soft glow started out weak, hardly ever noticeable to the shadows that consumed the room. But as time went on, the glowing got brighter, and the dark of the room weakened. Soon though the building light stirs the senses of the flower and once he rubs the sleep from his eyes the sight gets his concern.

"What the...?"

The light grew brighter and the human makes weak sounds of pain. Worried, Flowey stretches out a vine and shakes the girl a bit.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up. Come on, wake up."

Her response is only to whimper and the glowing flares. Fear and curiosity has his vine pulling the covers off of her, revealing the source of the light to be coming from her chest.

"Ah hell. What kind of crazy junk is this?"

She suddenly sits up and the glow of her chest dims, freaking Flowey out enough to yelp. He's quick to cover his mouth, hoping he hadn't disturbed Toriel. Nothing happens as the room darkens once more. Though a chill permeates the air where only warmth was felt. At least the human was awake and things were normal.

"You know, you're going to have to tell me about this weird stuff that happens when you sleep sooner or later. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

There's no response.

"Human?"

A faint dull glow casts in front of her and something makes Flowey shiver.

" **Howdy...It's me...your best friend.** "

Oh no...

"Lynsie?"

" **Do you remember it, Asriel?** "

If flower's had blood, Flowey's would be running cold.

" **When you killed your brother, you looked just...like...THIS!** "

She turns to him quickly and he sees the face of death. Black eyes with red irises piercing into his very being. He knows those eyes. They were once his a long time when he became a creature of unimaginable power. The shadows seem to surround those eyes and the form it creates is one he thought he'd never see again.

"S-S-Stay away from me! You're not real!"

" **What's wrong, Asriel? Afraid of your own shadow now?** "

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

" **I don't think so.** "

This THING grabs his pot and Flowey can't make himself move.

" **Those fool thinks they can get rid of me. But you know that isn't going to happen, don't you, little Prince?** "

These words. Who the hell was this, because this sure as hell isn't Lynsie.

"Who...What are you?"

The sound of approaching steps is head and it smiles.

" **Isn't it obvious?** "

It puts the pot down and seems to disappear into the darkness.

" **I'm the bad guy.** "

The bedroom door opens slightly.

"Children? Is everything okay?"

"Don't come in here!"

Flowey's warning is too little too late. Toriel enters the room and turns on the light, revealing the grinning black soul girl behind her.

"Mom, look out!"

She doesn't register this fast enough as the Black Soul clutches both hands together and swings them downwards hard, hitting Toriel on her back to knock her over.

"Mom!"

" **Ah ah ah. You can't call her that till after the True Lab. Stick to the script, Flowey. Frisk isn't here to break the game for you anymore.** "

How does it know all this?

" **Poor, Toriel. You just can't get a break today. Well...Hehehe...I can fix that.** "

The Black Soul reaches for Toriel's leg, most likely with the aim of breaking it as it had teased. But Toriel is not an easy mark for attack and her own self-preservation instincts make her swipe a fiery paw at the threat to her life. Whether this is part of the Black Soul's twisted game or it underestimated Toriel's reflexes, but it takes the hit and is sent crashing into the hall's wall with enough force to leave a body dent, much to Toriel's horror.

"N-No...No no no no..."

Mothering nature trumps the defensive one and she moves to check on the unmoving smoking body lying limp in the hall. But she doesn't make it very far, not with the vines wrapping around her.

"What are you doing? Release me, flower."

"I can't. It's too dangerous. That thing isn't her."

His words take a moment to alert her to the issue at hand and it sinks in more when creepy chuckling comes from the hall.

" **Awww...It's so cute seeing you care for her. Such a good little mama's boy you've become.** "

The body rises awkwardly from the floor and those eyes gleam wickedly, a scorch mark across the belly.

" **But if you think a family bond will save you from me, you are wrong...DEAD wrong.** "

"Entity..."

Even when confronted by death, Toriel is worried about her loved ones over herself.

"If harm is truly your intent, then do one small kindness and tell us why. What fills you with so much hate that you seek to end our lives?"

To this, the Black Soul seems taken by, almost confused or insulted.

" **Hate? My dear, Toriel, you've got me all wrong. I don't hate. Hate is not a part of me at all.** "

That's an answer none of them saw coming.

"You...You do not hate us?"

"Then what the hell is your problem?!"

It shakes its head disapprovingly.

" **Sorry. But I'm not into the whole cliché of revealing important plot/character information that can ultimately cripple my diabolical plans. By the way, I don't have any diabolical plans, that's just this body's childishness coming out. Either way...My secrets aren't meant to be told to just anyone. Those are things for her to know and her alone.** "

Her? Who is her? Did it mean the human? Damn this thing for speaking in nonsense. It didn't answer much and leaves only more questions in its wake. Yet before another question could be thought up or asked, the Black Soul grips its chest in pain and stumbles back into the wall.

" ***wince* Damn it...Seems my time is being cut short...hęh̵.͞..A̸n҉d jus͞t̢ ̀whe҉ń t͜hi͏n͢gs w͝e͏re ̀gét͡ti̢ng ̸int́eres̴ti͝ng̕ ̷I ͟f̢all ̕fǫr̸ ͠t̀h҉e cl̛ic͞h҉é ǫf monơl̀ogu͢ing ͘ţi͞l̕l̨ I'̧m b̡est̢e̶d͡.** "

It points to them and smiles painfully wide.

" **T͜his͞ i͢sn't ̕thȩ ̷l͞a̷s͝t҉ ͘y̢ou've̸ ̛s̴èen o͡f ͜m͞e.͜..̨I sh̸al̕l ̧ret͟ur҉n...̴A̧n̡d ̛ẁhen̕ ͝I̡ do...͏Į s͝hall ͏b͠e͠ ͘m͏ore̕ ͟pow̶erful ͏t̢h͏a͘n͞ ́y̕ou c҉an p̶o̢ssibly̵ im̸a̛gi͘ne!** "

The intense threat is made less threatening when it abruptly vomits black slime and collapses to the floor face first. There's a long pause as tension mounts as to if this is another fake-out by the Black Soul. But after a bit of time with nothing happening, Flowey releases his hold on Toriel and she cautiously approaches the human's body.

"Lynsie? Child, can you hear me?"

The human doesn't seem alive. That goop still oozing from her mouth. Toriel kneels and checks for any sign that the girl isn't about to die.

"Is she breathing?"

"I...I can not tell."

"*coughing and gasping*"

Suddenly the girl springs to life, spewing up more of that goo from her lungs before air can let her breathe once more. Toriel does her best to help keep her weak body from flailing and helps her stand once she's stabilized.

"Are you alright, my child?"

Shaken, she merely nods her head. Though none truly believe she is fine.

"Do you need anything?"

She shakes her head.

"Okay. Let me help you back into bed."

That has the girl tremble and Toriel frowns.

"...How about some milk and a story? Does that sound better?"

She nods.

"Very well. But then it is to the tub with you. I know not what that 'stuff' is, but I do not want it to linger on you longer than needed."

She nods again as Toriel walks her towards the living room. Flowey from her perch just lingers, contemplating on if he should follow or not. That Black Soul really shook him to the core. It knew things. Things she shouldn't know. It didn't help that it acted differently too. Unlike when he saw it before, this thing was more cat-like, teasing and toying with them whereas before it was calculatingly cold with deliberate actions. It was like it was a completely different THING all together. Very...Chaotic in nature. This was troubling. Maybe it would be best to ignore the fear and make sure the human was alright. After all, he'd like some reassuring if he went through something like that. Spider walking on his vines, he carefully makes his way around the puddle of sludge, noticing that the amount was slowly shrinking. Weird stuff. He didn't like it. He just hoped it was gone by nights end.

 **[Meanwhile: Skeleton household]**

Hard times were also had at the home of Sans and Papyrus. Though not to the same extent as a what went on in the Ruins. No...After the whole "Queen went nuts" incident, Papyrus wore sans down enough so that the elder sibling would talk about what he's been keeping from him. This was fine, as Sans was sick of hiding things anyway, but he was wary that Papyrus would believe any of it. Sure enough, this was how things went down, at least, not at first. When it came to some of it, Papyrus was willing to accept with not much convincing, such as the human possessing a strange soul. With how she was he had no doubt that even her soul was off in some way, shape, or form. What wasn't believable was that she was capable of immense power so strong that it would corrupt her into a murderous psycho. Once that lost him, Sans didn't bother trying to explain anything else, much to Papyrus annoyance. So as they laid in their beds, different trains of thought came to them.

Papyrus was irritated and that made trying to sleep harder than normal, what with his high levels of stress-induced adrenaline. Sans was less than informative and what he did tell him made little to no sense. The human...THAT human...Sans dared to insinuate that that pitiful thing could match or even out power him, the great and terrible Papyrus, in strength. Her? Compared to him? The levels of bullshit were so high you could taste the foulness. Still, Sans is a poor liar when it comes to him and during their chat Papyrus couldn't sense any sign of falsehood in his brother's words. So maybe...No. No, he refuses to even entertain the idea of the human being strong without proof of some sort. But how? How to get said proof? Hmmm...seems a duel is in order. Only then could he truly test her might.

Sans on his end felt relief for once. Nothing was shackling him anymore. No promise hanging over his head. No human to bother him. No Black Soul around to randomly trigger a murder spree. No reason for Grillby to act all weird at the bar. And nothing to make him feel weird or mess with his head while laying in bed. Sure, Papyrus was a dick as he predicted he would when he started to tell him about stuff. But fuck that. None of that mattered. Things were normal again. He could finally unwind and hang loose if he wanted to without worry. Oh yeah, this was going to be sweet. Sure, the human could and probably would pop back into his life. But who knows if and when that would happen. Till then there was no reason for that chick to be on his mind. Why would he even want to think about her? All she ever did was cause him trouble. Okay, maybe not always. There were some good times. Hell, she'd actually pun along with him and not give him shit over it. That's a rare thing that only the old lady does. Damn it...There he goes again. Wanting just to have a moment to himself and yet that woman finds a way into his skull. Argh! Why do humans keep plaguing his life like this? All he wants is some peace!

 **[Time Skip]**

Four days...It's been four days since that night...And it's been four days since I've slept. I can't do it. I can't. I can't go back there. I can't trust anyone. Chara hasn't said a word and Gaster is...well...Gaster. I want to trust them but how can I when this shit happens?! I've kept myself busy by getting back into my old habits. I trained like crazy for the first two days. Toriel managed to fix my messed up tooth by filling it with a bit of silver. She practiced doing this on a potato before feeling good enough to try it on me. Luckily it worked and my head didn't explode. By day three I only got half of my normal stuff done. And now, day four, I'm about ready to keel over. Every time my eyes close for a second too long I panic. My brain is not responding to this well. It's desperate for sleep of some kind. After around the seventieth consecutive hour of being awake, it started triggering microsleep. This is a temporary episode of sleep or drowsiness which may last for a fraction of a second or up to thirty seconds where an individual fails to respond to some arbitrary sensory input and becomes unconscious. I've gone through this before once. I experimented to see how long I could make myself stay awake. I ended up lasting four and a half days before forcing myself to sleep because I was just so fucking tired. That was some good sleep and I ended up sleeping through the entirety of hurricane Wilma. Knowing this and the signal of the microsleep, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up before my mind shuts down or I end up with a far more worst condition than random insomnia. It doesn't help that all the training used up a lot of my energy. My internal batteries are aching for a recharge. But I can't risk it. I can't! I can't let that thing back out! I can't fall asleep! I won't go to sleep! I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT!

"Child, please stop..."

Toriel, who has been watching me pace circles around the old dead tree, comes to me and holds my arms back. I'm shaking and my nails are dripping crimson. How long was I digging into my skin for?

"You can not continue on like this. I beg of you, please, get some rest."

"No! N-No sleep...Can't sleep...Bad things happen in sleep. Can't...C-Can't let the bad stuff happen."

She frowns with ever grown concern. She's been worried sick since that night. Aside from the Black Soul stuff, she told me about, she nearly had a heart attack once her eyes saw all the hand marks Gaster printed on me. It didn't help that I refused to tell her how or what they were from. Though it was a convenient way to disguise the hickey Grillby gave me. I'm not very talkative lately if you can imagine, though when I do my lack of sleep is obvious in my slurring stutter and slow brief pauses.

"At least will you come inside and sit with me? There is no need to pace around."

I can't sit still. Gotta keep moving. Gotta stay awake. Gotta get her off my back if I'm to stay awake a second longer.

"...S-Sure. But...C-Could you make that...c-cheesecake I like? It m-might help me...relax."

This eases her some and she takes me back into the house where she sits me on her chair before leaving to go get things to tend to my cuts. Wow, these are deep. I was really digging in there. She returns to see me breaking my nails to prevent moment like this till they grow back and she sighs to get my attention.

"You poor thing. Why must you insist on dealing with such things on your own? I am here for you if you need help so badly."

"I d-don't need help."

She kneels and takes one of my arms to start healing.

"You do not need to be so stubborn. Holding your troubles in only makes them worse."

I bite my tongue to keep myself from yelling something along the lines of her being a hypocrite.

"Where is F-Flowey?"

"I let him out while you were pacing. The dear needed to stretch his roots, what with being stuck in that pot for so long."

Her magic seals the flesh up and she puts my glove back on before working on the other arm. I keep forgetting to put them on after I take them off.

"He's worried about you too. I know the two of you are very close. It must pain him seeing you try to handle this on your own."

There's no need to guilt trip me over this. I already feel like shit. I hate being like this. I'm becoming everything Gaster said I was. I hate this. I hate this! I hate myself! I hate you! Why are you so weak?!

"Lynsie, calm down, please!"

I'm shaking even more now and my hands are pointlessly clawing at her chair.

"I...I n-need to go...Need to m-move..."

"No. You will sit still and let me finish. This gash is too deep to be left alone."

I'm trying! Don't you think I am? Every part of me is going crazy!

"...When I am done, are you going to stay in the house?"

"Y-Yes...I'll s-stay inside...Please...I can't...I h-have to move."

Her displeasure is very evident on her face, but she takes this small victory and finishes healing me. The moment she's done, I'm already out of the chair and walking nervously. She attempts to pat my head reassuringly but I flinch and she pouts.

"I will be in the kitchen if you need anything."

I nod, holding myself to try to make the trembling stop.

"I mean it...I will help you. All you need do is ask."

I nod again and she reluctantly moves the other room. I slowly go to my room to collect my iPod before heading downstairs. I want to be alone. I need to be alone. I need to get lost. I don't trust myself in this state. I'm too on edge to be okay. I pop in the earbuds and search for something fitting of this mood. Something angry. Something messed up. Something that will keep me awake as I walk around the large space by the exit door. Finally, I find something appropriate..."Last Resort" by Papa Roach.

" _Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding...This is my last resort..._ "

Oh yeah...So fucking appropriate.

" _Cut my life into pieces. I've reached my last resort. Suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding. Do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight. Chances are that I might. Mutilation outta sight And I'm contemplating suicide. 'Cause I'm losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine._ "

My chest starts to tighten at memories of when I'd last played this song. Always on really bad days. Really sad days. Days where I couldn't see any point to anything. Days like these. Like today.

" _I never realized I was spread too thin. Till it was too late. And I was empty within. Hungry! Feeding on chaos. And living in sin. Downward spiral, where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother. No love for myself. And no love for another. Searching to find a love up on a higher level. Finding nothing but questions and devils. 'Cause I'm losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothing's alright. Nothing is fine. I'm running and I'm crying...I'm crying...I'm crying...I'm crying...I'm crying. I can't go on living this way._ "

The problem with listening to songs like this when you yourself are pretty fucked up is...it tends to only fuck you up even more. The words get to me and I trip over my own unsteady feet, smashing into the floor by the door. I don't even bother with trying to get up. I'm too depressed to give a shit about it.

" _Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding. Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight. Chances are that I might. Mutilation outta sight. And I'm contemplating suicide. 'Cause I'm losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Losing my sight. Losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Nothing's alright. Nothing is fine. I'm running and I'm crying. I can't go on living this way! Can't go on...Living this way...Nothing's all...right!_ "

Thank the lord for that song being short. I'm not sure if I could take it for another minute or two. Probably end up a big sobbing mess. Wait...Why do I feel...Oh god damn it! I'm crying! Why the fuck am I crying?! Can't I go one fucking day without being such a bitch?! It's because I'm weak. Look at me. I'm such a pussy that I'm afraid to even go to sleep. Hell, I wasn't scared when I had those Freddy Krueger dreams. After three visits from that guy, we became friends. Friends! With Freddy mother fucking Krueger! The dream killer! Yet here I am. Crying into the dirt like the biggest bitch on the planet because someone was mean and brought out the worst part of me. Pathetic. Gaster was right. I'm a worm. A weak, pansy ass, bitch of a worm that is nothing but useless. I...I wish I was dead.

"*muffled* hey, you doing okay in there?"

Great! Just great! A witness to my misery. Ugh...At least he can't see me.

"*muffled* kid? i know you're there. the old lady would've spoken by now."

This is so awkward. I haven't spoken to Sans since I left Snowdin. And the shit Gaster showed me made me want to see him less. Maybe if I do nothing he'll think he was hearing things and leave.

"*muffled* giving me the silent treatment, huh? bitch move, kid. but i can fix that."

[knock-knock]

I flinch. A strong urge pulling at me.

[knock-knock]

"*muffled* come on, ya know ya wanna say it. don't leave me hanging."

[knock-knock]

Why? Why am I compelled to do this?!

"*weak* Who's there?"

His chuckling is really laughter once I remove the earbuds. No point trying to drown myself with music now.

"inu."

"Inu who?"

"inu you couldn't resist a knock-knock joke."

I groan, rolling onto my back knowing this wasn't going to be a short joke chat.

"geez, i know my jokes aren't for everyone, but it wasn't that bad."

"It's not you...You're f-fine...The joke was fine. I'm j-just not feeling well."

"huh? you sick or something?"

"I haven't s-slept...in four days."

"the hell? why not?"

I get quiet.

"kid? ...did...did something happen?"

I move closer to the door. I don't know where Flowey is or if Toriel is spying on me, but this is stuff I can only share with Sans.

"Sans...Gaster...did stuff to me."

"uh...w-what...what kind of stuff?"

"Bad s-stuff...Very bad...He..."

"please don't tell me if it's of the xxx variety."

You're one to talk, perverted asshole.

"N-No...dingus. He f-forced it out...The Black Soul."

I can't see him due to the door between us, but it's not hard to imagine the look that comes to him from that.

"he did what?! don't tell me you...you didn't kill tori, did ya?"

Ow. That hurt. His level of worry is strong. Then again, I'm weak enough to have that question hurled at me.

"No. S-She's still alive. I didn't k-kill anyone...thankfully."

The breath of relief he lets out is louder than I thought a guy with no lungs could make.

"thank asgore. heh...well at least there's some good news. you're getting better at controlling that thing."

My hands ball into fists as I start to seethe internally.

"You're wrong. I...I wasn't the one to put it back in its cage. Gaster did."

I snarl at myself. My self-loathing perks my energy up to a decent level.

"He was able to manipulate my soul like a child toying with a bug in a jar. I was completely powerless. I...I couldn't do a damn thing."

"i did tell ya you were messing with a devil you couldn't handle."

"ARGH!"

In a fit, I punch the door. My knuckles crunching into the stone is a sickening sound. Yet what neither of us expects is that the force pushes the door slightly, the chill wind of the other side creeping in through the small gap.

"hey, take it easy. you're not the first to be played by the guy. it's just what he does."

"That's not it. I'm pissed off at myself."

"the fuck for?"

"For all of this. None of this would be happening if I wasn't so weak."

"you just cold cocked a thick as hell stone door and not bitching about the pain. you're not weak."

"You don't get it!"

I don't mean to snap, but I'm too tense to hold back.

"I am weak! If I wasn't...I wouldn't have fallen down here. The Black Soul wouldn't have been awakened. I wouldn't be putting everyone in danger. I wouldn't be too fucking scared to sleep!"

I can feel my heart racing. Sweat is starting to fall and I'm panting.

"I am weak. I'm a pathetic waste that's better off dead. At least then I can't hurt anyone. So then why..."

I bash my head into the door.

"Why the fuck am I more scared to die than I've ever been before?!"

I bash my head again and this time I see the red stain on the dull stone. before feeling the trickle.

"what the hell are ya doing?"

"I don't know anymore! I'm just so tired! *meek* So...fucking...tired..."

Damn it, again with the crying. I'm such garbage. I'm just...

"lynsie..."

"*sniffles* What?"

"stop it."

I'm sorry...What?

"Huh?"

"stop it. just stop. stop with this depressing self-pity bullshit."

I rub my face of tears and blood.

"Stop? Hehehe...*sarcasm* Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that? Just stop feeling things. Problem solved!"

"don't be a bitch."

"Did you come up with that idea all by yourself? *mock gasp* You should get a Noble Prize."

"fine! see if i try to be nice again."

"Ah, come one. I'm busting your not real balls."

"i take shit from pap 24/7, what makes you think i'm gonna stick around to take it from you?"

"You don't have to. I just..."

I sit back against the door, feeling my body weigh heavier than ever.

"*sigh* You're the only one that knows what's going on with me. The only one I can talk to about this crap. The one I trust. As much as I piss you off and make you hate me...You're my closest friend. You don't hold back on me. You don't pretend to be someone you're not. You're bare bones honest and willing to call me out on my stupid junk. And just like that, without knowing it or even trying...You make me feel better when I really need it the most."

I wipe my face into my shirt as I hear only silence on his end. I smile sadly to myself.

"Sorry for the mushy talk. *sniffle* Dumb soul hormone crap makes me such a pussy sometimes."

I'm lying to myself and him with that one. I don't know why I said all that stuff. Probably the filter in my brain diverted power to my emotional stuff because it's not up to speed right now. But I know what I said was true. Sans is my friend. And without him, I'd probably not be here. Still, I'm not about to tell him that.

[knock-knock]

"Who's there?"

"comma."

"comma out here."

"Heh...Good one."

"no, i mean it. let me take ya to grillby's for a bit. i know it would make his day to see ya again. and who knows, it might help ya feel better once you get a little tipsy."

I think I'll stay away from the hard stuff for a while. Freaky shit tends to happen.

"As good as that sounds, I can't. Not that I don't want to. But Nanny will lose her mind if I just leave. That, and I don't think I can move anymore."

"you used up your last bits being a little cry baby, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Guess I've gotta be a big girl and face the music now. It's getting harder to keep my eyes open."

"...ya want me to, i dunno, stick around? make sure you don't go coo coo for killer puffs?"

That gets me to smile for real this time.

"I'd like that. Thank you...Sans."

Either it's getting darker or my lids are shutting. It doesn't take long before exhaustion takes me, my head lulling to the side and making my body follow it to the ground with a soft thud.

"lynsie?"

Sans gets no response other than loud shallow breathing.

"*scoff* calls herself weak? kid lasts better than i do when nightmares strike."

Picking himself out of the snow, Sans dusts himself off and gives the door a second glance. If he wanted to, he could use that small shift in the stone to his advantage and pry it open with some well-placed bones. It wouldn't be hard to abduct a helpless sleep deprived human. Yet...Something told him that t wasn't the best move to make. For one, no one wants another pissed off Toriel rampaging through town again. And second...what she said, all that dumb girly feeling stuff...some of that felt more personal than intended and it made him uncomfortable.

"Child!"

He flinched at the voice of Toriel and the level of worry it held. Was it because of motherly reasons or did the human's Black Soul come out when he wasn't paying attention?

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why will you not let me help you?"

That made his sockets widen. She didn't even let her own mom in on any of this? But...She opened up to him. Why?

 _"As much as I piss you off and make you hate me...You're my closest friend."_

He felt heat beginning to pool in his cheekbones and he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to hide this as he returned to his post.

"damn, woman. staying stupid shit like that. messing with me."

At his station, Sans plopped down on his seat and began drinking from a bottle of mustard he'd stashed there the day prior. The tangy yellow concoction brought a much-needed chill to his heating bones. Though it did little to ease his mind on the events that only moments ago happened.

"friends...heh...i don't need any friends. fucking bitch."

He fiddles with the bottle before drinking more.

 _"And just like that, without knowing it or even trying...You make me feel better when I really need it the most."_

His grip on the bottle got harsh, making him guzzle the condiment like a hardcore drunk before slamming it onto the station's counter top.

"argh! get out of my head!"

She was becoming a parasite to him. A virus that was spreading to every thought he had. It was driving him crazy! There has to be a way to make this stop. Something that could be done to make all this weirdness end. Something that would get this out of his system. But what?

"SANS!"

Lost in his "hate the human" thoughts, Sans failed to notice Papyrus storming over to his post.

"huh? what's up, boss?"

Papyrus eyes his brother questionably.

"what?"

"YOU'RE AWAKE AT YOUR POST."

"uh...yeah. and?"

"I HAVE NOTICED YOU HAVE ONLY BEEN MORE ACTIVE WHEN THE HUMAN WAS AROUND. SO...WHERE IS SHE?"

Great. Now the fucking human was messing with his behavior too.

"she ain't here if that wasn't obvious enough. otherwise, there'd be an annoying punk hovering around me like a damn fly."

That made Papyrus fold his arms with a cocky smirk. Sans didn't like that look.

"the fuck is that look for?"

"I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU HAD GONE SOFT ON ME. YOU SEEMED TOO CLOSE TO HER AND NOW...HEH...IT LOOKS AS THOUGH I MISSED QUITE THE AMUSING FIGHT."

Sans glares strongly at his sibling, his current mood not helping matters much.

"piss off. i don't fucking like her!"

Now it was Papyrus's turn to glare.

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, SANS. I HAVE NO ISSUES WITH PUTTING YOU IN YOUR PLACE."

Sans huffs and claws the underside of the counter.

"whatever."

"WHATEVER INDEED. FOR WHATEVER THIS LITTLE THING THAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND HUMAN, IT BETTER NOT INTERFERE WITH ANY FUTURE ATTEMPTS ON TAKING HER SOUL."

"*scoff* trust me. that's the least of my concerns."

Papyrus sneers.

"I MEAN IT, SANS. I WON'T HAVE ANYTHING SCREW UP MY CHANCES OF COLLECTING THAT SOUL."

"i told you, that would be the stupidest thing you can do. that soul of her's ain't worth the trouble."

Papyrus slams his hands down on the counter, cracking some of the wood.

"IF YOU TRULY EXPECT ME TO BUY INTO THIS BLACK SOUL NONSENSE THAN YOU BETTER FIND A WAY TO PROVE TO ME THAT IT'S REAL!"

"and how do you expect me to do that? have it triggered and let her kill half the town?"

"OF COURSE NOT! SHE'D NEVER GET THAT FAR INTO SUCH A SPREE ONCE I SLAY HER."

Sans rolls his eyes and Papyrus snarls.

"YOU DON'T THINK I CAN KILL HER?"

"her? sure, you'd kill her no problem. she'd probably let you do it if things got really bad. but the black soul? that's a different story all together."

"YOU TALK AS THOUGH YOU'VE SEEN THIS 'BLACK SOUL' IN ACTION."

Sans breaks eye contact with his brother.

"YOU HAVE, HAVEN'T YOU?"

His clawing into the wood gets harsher.

"that thing isn't something you want to mess with. don't go after something you can't handle."

This is something Papyrus did not like hearing. So much so that he grabs Sans and yanks him over the counter by the scruff of his shirt's collar.

"YOU DARE THINK THAT PITIFUL CREATURE CAN HARM ME?!"

Sans is so not in the mood for this shit.

"no! i don't think it would harm you! i know it would kill you!"

Papyrus, being the colossal dick that he is, slams his brother into the snow hard.

"YOU MISERABLY PILE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER I WOULD KILL YOU FOR SUCH SLANDER!"

"then fucking do it! if it means i don't have to put up with your shit anymore, then kill me now!"

To that, the great and terrible Papyrus flinched. They both remain motionless for a time. The only thing heard is the wind rustling trees in the background. Slowly though, Papyrus gets off Sans and leaves. Sans stays on the ground. His own words had struck him and his chest hurting for even saying them.

"Golly..."

The sudden voice has his head looking up behind him to see an amused yellow flower.

"I have seen a lot of things. And I mean a LOT of things. But that? That's a first in my book."

Sans groans.

"fuck off, weed. i'm not in the mood for any of your crap."

"Oh, I know. I heard everything."

Sans cocks his brow.

"...everything?"

"Yep. Everything. Seems you're more willing to chat with her than you ever were with me."

"to be fair, you don't make me want to talk. *growl* you piss me off to the point i want to pluck each and every petal from your bulb as slowly as possible."

Flowey sighs with a shrug.

"Oh Sans, just as bitter as ever even when the timeline treats you right."

That gets his attention and Sans rolls over.

"you...*rage* it was you! you were the one fucking with the timeline before frisk!"

The smirk that comes to Flowey is anything but innocent.

"Gee, took you long enough this time."

Sans bares his teeth as his left eye begins to flare.

"Wow. You look mad. I haven't seen you that mad since all those times in the Judgment Hall."

"i'll fucking kill you!"

Sans doesn't get to make a move against the mocking flower, as vines spring up from the ground to ensnare his limbs and keeping him down in the snow covered dirt.

"Ah ah ah. That isn't very nice. Don't you know this is a pacifist run?"

"i'm gonna rip your head off and shit down your neck!"

Flowey cringes a little bit.

"Okay, disturbing. Makes me think of questions I never want to know the answer to. That's a new feeling."

Sans pulls on his vine restraints, meeting stronger resistance than he thought he'd get from a flower.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to waste while you struggle for no reason. I'm not here to be the big bad flower. I only want to talk. So if you'll calm down, I'll let you go."

"why the fuck should i believe that? for that matter, i can just kill ya right now and no one would know."

"Oh, you know as well as I that at least one person would know. And she won't take my death very well. Just as she didn't take it well the first time."

That made Sans pause. His magic dies down along with his thrashing.

"you...you remember the dead timeline?"

Flowey folds his leaves and huffs.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Go get Papyrus, you said. He'll help us, you said. That lunatic yanked my roots out of the ground so fast my entire life flashed before my eyes!"

Sans snickers.

"heh...dying sucks, don't it?"

"You would know. You've killed me plenty of times. And Frisk has done the same back at you. Guessing that's karma for you."

Sans didn't find that joke very funny. Though he was surprised when Flowey retracted his vines and set him free.

"See? You calmed down and I let you go. Now can we talk without having to attack or defend?"

Sans was still wary. This flower had many tricks he didn't know about or liked. Maybe he could spin this unexpected moment to his advantage and learn what it knows.

"fine..."

He sits himself up and leans back on his palms.

"ya wanna talk, weed? then let's talk."

Flowey sighs with relief and smiles childishly.

"Good. Because I have a few questions to ask you. Questions only you have the answers for."

"ask away. i doubt you got anything too crazy to ask."

"Alright...So tell me, Smiley Trashbag..."

The face of the flower morphs into a very dark and creepy thing. Hollow eyes and pointed fangs.

" **Just how much have you told my dear sister?** "


	22. Issues

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY. ^_^**

* * *

 _To be, or not to be? To live, or to die? That is the toughest question of life. Is it nobler to suffer through all the terrible things fate throws at you, or to fight off your troubles, and, in doing so, end them completely? To die is to sleep because that's all dying is, and by sleep I mean an end to all the heartache and the countless injuries that we are vulnerable to that's an end to be wished for! To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream yes, but there's a catch. Because the kinds of dreams that might come in that sleep of death after you have left behind your mortal body are something to make you anxious. That's the consideration that makes us suffer the calamities of life for so long. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, the oppressor's wrong, the proud man's arrogance, the pangs of despised unrequited love, the delay of justice, the insolence of people in office, and the general abuse of good people by bad when you could just settle all your debts using nothing more than an unsheathed blade? Who would suffer these burdens and go through a tiring life if they weren't frightened of what might happen after death, that undiscovered country from which no visitor returns to which we puzzle our souls about and which makes us prefer the troubles we know rather than to face the ones we don't? Thus, the fear of death makes us all cowards, and our natural willingness to act is made weak by too much thinking. Actions of great urgency and importance get thrown off course because of this sort of thinking, and they cease to be actions at all. Yet there is hope, yes? For am I redeemable or shall all my sins remain?_

Flowey watched as the human stared off in thought over the balcony that looked down on the forgotten city. She had slept through an entire day after Toriel found her unconscious in the basement. Her behavior after that seemed to return to her norm. She was still refusing to speak about certain things when the subjects were brought up. Very typical. But she was also trying to be a bit more friendly. She had made them all breakfast and lunch with no hint of a reason other than just because. She then went on with her normal routine of training to make up for lost time. He couldn't help to notice her stats weren't increasing despite her increased efforts in extending the time she trained. Though if it bugged her she didn't show it. She only showed complacency, as if merely wading in water that flowed all around her with no idea what to do next. It annoyed the hell out of him. If only she'd talk to him.

 **[Flashback: Sans's sentry post]**

Flowey had shared many things he knew and in turn, Sans filled in some blanks when correcting was needed. Though it was kind of obvious that both parties weren't telling full truths.

"she doesn't tell anyone shit, does she?"

Sans was amused in his snowy spot, his feet moving left and right in a childish manner, that damn grin of his gleamed with gloating delight. He was relishing the power he had in this situation. The one knowing all the answers that others came begging to for his mercy. Sure, he was probably enjoying it a bit too much. But when was such a moment going to happen again?

"*groan* No. That's the problem. She doesn't talk to anyone about anything...Except you."

Admitting any of this made Flowey feel weak. He was there from the start and yet felt not as close as he thought he was. He was her brother. So why? Why did she entrust so much to this smiling asshole? Was he not good enough? Is that why she was replacing him?

"Why? What makes you so damn special?!"

Sans merely shrugs.

"me? not much really. i'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me."

That made Flowey puzzled till the grin of the skeleton grew larger.

" he's just a poor boy from a poor family. spare him his life from this monstrosity. "

Flowey glared.

"You can't honestly be doing that right now."

Sure, Sans wasn't singing. But the musical tune in his voice was just taunting enough.

" easy come, easy go, will you let me go? no, we will not let you go! "

"Oh my god, stop! You're such a douchebag!"

The mocking cackle that comes out of Sans rattles his bones. But Flowey is far from amused.

"oh come on. that was a good one. maybe you're just too chloro-full of shit to have a decent sense of humor."

The pun made Flowey's eyes shine red for a moment before something flashed in his vision. Something familiar. It had him chuckling softly before laughing a bit louder and earning a look from the skeleton.

"what's gotten into you, petal head?"

"*snickering* I see it now...You're just like her..."

That had the skeleton glaring and now it was the flower's turn to smirk.

"Oh? What's wrong, Sans? Did I strike a nerve?"

"*scoff* fuck off."

"Hmmm...Maybe you're not JUST like her. You are way more abrasive."

Sans sneered and picked himself off the ground.

"we're done talking."

"But I still have questions."

"does it look like i give a shit?"

Sans walks towards his station but his steps are impeded by a vine tangling around his ankle.

"*snarls* i might not remember killing you. but i'm willing to bet if i rip that thing it'll hurt like a bitch. so ya got three seconds to lose it before i make ya lose it!"

"Not till you answer me one last thing!"

"then fucking say it!"

"Who is Gaster?!"

His bones went rigid stiff and the vine slackened as a response, Sans wasn't going anywhere now.

"Please...Who is he? Why is messing with her soul? Why is he hurting her?"

Sans is quiet for what feels like an eternity. So much is connected to one son of a bitch.

"h-he..."

His hands fidget, moving in and out of being fists.

"he's someone you can't do anything about."

That wasn't helpful.

"What? What does that even mean?"

"just...keep an eye on her when you see the handprints. if you care about her or whatever."

The snarky bite he made at the end was less impactful than intended. Yet, instead of goading this obvious sign of the opposite, Flowey let him be and removed the vine.

"Thanks, Smi-...Thank you, Sans."

Sans lets out a gruff noise and continued to his post.

"whatever."

His behavior was odd to Flowey. Well...odder than what he knew of anyway. But he chalked it up to the nasty fight the brothers had and took his leave, returning to the Ruins with none the wiser.

 **[Back in the present]**

It was so weird to have all these questions and yet wait on her to be okay with answering them. Even when it seemed like she was open, her guard always was up and the walls she hid behind were stubbornly strong. Damn it, human, what will it take for you to just talk to me?!

"How long are you going to keep doing that for?"

She spoke. Sure her eyes were still gazing off into nothing but she at least finally said something.

"Doing what?"

"Drilling into the back of my head with your eyes."

Flowey glared. Not like she'll see.

"I didn't want to bug you."

"You weren't."

He moved to be closer, at least to show up in her peripheral sight.

"We're worried about you, you know?"

"I know."

He growled a little.

"I'm worried about you."

Her eyes delayed a blink they had started.

"You don't have to bottle everything up or talk to skeletons. I'm right here. I want to help. I can understand better than you think."

"No, you can't."

"And how would you know?"

"Because you just can't!"

Her building attitude wasn't helping.

"If you would just talk...!"

"Stop it!"

She spun around to him and now he regretted having her attention. Especially with those eyes glaring in mid-shift to another color. Very intimidating.

"Do you honestly think you can handle the fucked up levels of shit that I go through when you see me like this? The reason I keep to myself is that one, none of you would believe me. And two, I don't need any more pressure on my ass than I already do. So for the love of God, don't make me open up!"

Usually, such a rant would have more fire to it. But her tone held more desperation than anything else. She was on the verge. He could picture her flinging herself over the edge from stress. Maybe if he pushed a little more...

"Look...I know it's bad, but I've been through some bad stuff myself."

"I said stop! Don't force me to talk about my stuff when you won't about yours!"

That made him confused. From what he talked about with Sans the two of them never said anything about the flower.

"What do you mean?"

Those eyes of hers, they were hard as stone and fiery orange.

"I know who you are."

He flinched at that.

"W-What?"

"Chara calls you by your true name. I don't say it because I've been waiting for you to tell me. To tell me because you trust me. Because you're my brother. I thought...I thought that meant something."

The fire in those eyes died in slowly pooling moister and he felt as though he had swallowed rocks.

"Lynsie..."

"I get why you don't tell her. I mean, that's a messed up situation. But me?"

"Oh, sure. Make it sound so easy. Hey, sis, how's it going? Oh, by the way, I'm Asriel brought back from the dead as a flower thanks to some freaky science experiment gone wrong! Yeah, that talk would've gone well."

He was expecting her to snap back or run away to avoid further conflict. What he wasn't expecting was the look that came to her.

"An...An experiment?"

Why did she sound so nervous?

"Y-Yeah."

Her right hand, thankfully gloved, starts to reach for her left arm in a futile impulsive effort to claw.

"Do...Do you remember who did it?"

That was a good question. It had been so long since his 'resurrection' of sorts. Thinking back made his head hurt. Some of those memories, as bad as they were, seemed static-like and faces were either there or jumbled.

"I'm not sure. I...I know Alphys was there. But...*strained* I swear there was someone else."

Her expression grew more in concern.

"Lynsie?"

"Maybe...Maybe we do need to talk about some things."

Hearing her say that made him unsure if this was the right call or not. But it was too late to chicken out now. She might not be this willing to talk if he were to turn her down now. Time to stop being a pansy. Wait...Oh my god! They're corrupting him! He punned himself!

"Bro?"

Shaking off that horrible moment, Flowey regains his composer.

"Yeah. Let's go home. I don't feel like saying anything more out in the open. Know what I mean?"

She nods and heads back home, him following soon after. This was going to be an interesting day.

 **[Hours pass]**

Well, this wasn't how I expected the chat with Flowey to go. What I thought was going to be a light conversation quickly spiraled into madness. I wasn't expecting to be told, in vivid detail, how he died. Yet once the tap turned on nothing could stop the flood that poured from his mouth. I got lost in it all.

Asriel was a rambunctious youth. Wild, prone to causing trouble and just a nasty little shit to say the least. As Price of all Monsters, he was entitled and would use it as his shield whenever something didn't go quite how he wanted it to. Though there wasn't much he didn't get away with. He was the heir to the throne and the only one at that. Few would rein him in when needed, fearing punishment for reprimanding royalty. Though none understood this behavior for the cry of help that it was. For all the power he had, Asriel was a lonely boy. Asgore and Toriel were always too busy. It's hard to take care of your child when you have to rule over countless people and tend to the needs of the many. So imagine this sad boy one day wondering alone, having escaped his escorting guards, and coming across a long-abandoned area. Imagine this boy's surprise to see light, actual sunlight, shining down into the cold dark depths of their home. To see flowers growing in this rare light, most likely from seeds that were lost in the wind. Now picture the look to come to this already mesmerized boy when something makes a pained sound from within the bed of flowers. And upon approaching this flowerbed, he found something odd...a human. A little boy, no bigger or older than he, seemed to have fallen from above to amazingly survive, albeit not unharmed. This boy was Chara, and he did not simply fall down. He was pushed. Turns out humans were just as cruel as monsters when able. A new lesson learned by the little Prince. But a thought came to him...Maybe this boy could be the end to his loneliness.

It was not an easy time convincing the King and Queen to let the boy live. Sure, Toriel had a weakness for the suffering of a child. But Asgore? The guy suffering from the major butt hurt from losing the war? After such a past, no one expected him to even dwell on the idea of letting the human breathe for another second. Yet...the King was the one to give this human mercy. Odder still, it was the King that took in this child. Not as family. Not yet. There is no honor in the slaughter of children, especially when they can't even move. The child would be allowed to live and grow, to become a man, to be a real opponent worth fighting to prove that monsters WERE capable of defeating humans and could take back the land under the sun that was rightfully theirs. At least...That was the plan. As time passed, Chara became less of a hated future enemy and more of a household pet. A toy that kept Asriel in line by keeping him entertained. Toriel did not take to such a role for the child. A kid was a kid like any other to her. She raised Chara as if he were her own. Asgore, for all his high and mighty death to humans bull crap, eventually came around to this way of thinking. Something about Chara, he was always smiling and could turn a bad moment into something less negative or at least funny. How could can one come to hate someone that makes no sin?

However, there was one that did grow to hate this kind soul. His best friend. Asriel never intended to resent Chara. But the more Chara was accepted into the family, the more ostracized Asriel felt. It started with little things, things one would think they were overreacting to like who got to lick the bowl of pie filling or who got a longer hug. Silly things like that. Then it became more personal. Words of praise and acknowledgment, things HE as their child should've been given, were given to Chara. To this human. It made him sick, souring the once sweet friendship. Asriel would then do would he could to ruin Chara in the eyes of his parents. Staging pranks or taking things to then trace it back to the human. Asriel, however, was not the best at this and would easily be found out and further cast in shadow by his family as the black sheep. This lead the boy down a very dark road. One that would haunt him to this day.

In a silly attempt to blame Chara for yet another joke, Asriel discovered the awful effects of the buttercup flower. He had placed a few in one of his mother's pies and Asgore became incredibly ill. Yet while the opportunity to fault Chara for this was there, Asriel didn't use it. Instead, Asriel, a boy twisted by jealousy and desperation, came up with a very bad idea. Some time passed and Asgore recovered, life went on as normal. Seeing as this was a good enough time to do this, Asriel made his 'adoptive sibling' some tea...made with buttercups. The plan was to make the human sick. To show that this favorite child wasn't perfect and could be brought to their knees. He had learned from the pie incident and used the same amount of flowers as he had then. But Asriel was not known for thinking things out so thoroughly. What was a bad case of food poisoning that was over within a few days to a fully grown Boss Monster was a death sentence to a small human and it wasn't long before that became very clear.

Chara didn't have much time left. Not even the kingdom's best healers could do anything about the toxins as they painfully brought the boy closer to death's door. Toriel was distraught, Asgore doing his best to be supportive. And Asriel, seeing the results of his actions, was consumed by guilt. It wasn't supposed to be like this. All he wanted was his family and a friend, yet he had destroyed both with a cup of buttercup tea. He had to do something to make this right. He couldn't heal Chara, he knew that much, but maybe there was something the human wanted that he could provide. A last request made for his redemption. When his parents left the room, Asriel made his confession and begged for forgiveness, telling Chara that if there was anything he wanted his brother would grant his wish. Chara, slipping in and out of consciousness, mumbled of a meadow in his old village that had the most enchanting view of the sun as it traveled across the sky. How nice it would be to see that place again but with his new family. The weight in Asriel gut grew worse to these words. But he was unable to speak further to his friend. A soft breath was the last sound made and the boy named Chara was no more. All that remained was a body...and a red soul.

This was his moment of redemption. Asriel would grant this wish. Chara would once more be in that meadow and under that sun-filled sky. Driven by this determined need, Asriel took Chara's soul and absorbed it, merging with it to become a being of great power. With this new form, Asriel took Chara's body and was able to escape the confines of the barrier. Somehow, he knew where to go. He wasn't sure how, but he did. It had been ages since a monster walked upon the land with the sun on their face. The world was beautiful to the new eyes of Asriel. And when he arrived at the meadow Chara mentioned, he had to admit it was no exaggeration. Lost in the wonder of it all, he did not notice the group of children headed his way or when they ran back in fear upon seeing him. Only when he heard the demanding shouts did panic begin to sink in. He tried to explain why he was there, but one look at the limp body of a long-time missing child in his arms had the mob convinced of the monster's intentions. The attack was wild and without mercy. His instincts demanded he fight back, to defend against this wrongful onslaught, yet something was holding him back. Whispers of Chara's voice restraining him from making a move in violence. The only option was the flee. And flee he did all while still being struck. By the time he returned to the mountain, he was a broken and bloody mess. Still clutching Chara's body, Asriel used the last of his strength to return home. He was greeted by the at first relived and then horrified faces of his parents. The end was near, his soul took too much damage, but despite it all...He smiled and dusted.

That was messed up on its own. The next parts were just as weird. 'Cause, you know, he was dead and now isn't.

He remembered it being dark for a very long time. Nothing unpleasant or pleasant. Just darkness. Then out of the blue, he felt this odd compulsion to open his eyes. He woke up in the royal garden, alive once more. He was so scared. He couldn't feel his arms or legs. His entire body had turned into a flower. Panicked, he called out for help. But nobody came. Eventually, the King found him crying in the garden. He explained to his father what had happened to him. the feared King held his floral son with tears in his eyes, saying how everything was going to be alright. Asgore was so...Emotional. But...For some reason...Asriel didn't feel anything at all. As time passed, he soon realized that he didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. His compassion had disappeared. And it's not like he wasn't trying. He spent weeks with his father, vainly hoping he would feel something. But it became too much for him. He ran away from home. Eventually, he reached the RUINS. Inside he found HER, his mother, Toriel. He thought of all people, SHE could make him feel whole again. But as with his father...She failed. He became despondent. There were no feelings for them. Just simple family attachment. He just wanted to love someone. He just wanted to care about someone. But he couldn't. He decided...This wasn't a life worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without his family...without Chara. So...He decided he would erase himself from existence. And you know what? He succeeded. He died again. But as he left this mortal coil...He started to feel apprehensive. Flowers aren't known to have SOULs. So...If you don't have a SOUL, what happens when you...?

Something primal started to burn inside him. No...He didn't want to die. He refused. Then he woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. He was back in the garden. Back at his "save point". Curious, he decided to experiment. Again and again, he brought himself to the edge of death. At any point, he could have let this world continue on without him. But as long as he was determined to live...He could come back. Amazing, isn't it? The power known as RESET. He was amazed too. At first, he used his powers for good. He became "friends" with everyone. He solved all their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing...For a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if he gave them this? What would they do if he did this to them? Once he know the answer, that's it. That's all they are. It all started because he was curious. Curious what would happen if he KILLED them. He told himself that he didn't WANT to do this. That he was only doing so to know what would happen for doing it. What he didn't expect was how liberating it was to act that way. Though another thing he didn't expect was the incredible backlash that followed his only attempt at a pure genocide of all things over a slow and painful time. For there was one who made him regret this path over and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again! To the point where he gave up on killing altogether. It wasn't worth the intense hassle of all the deaths. So he was back at square one. He had done everything this world had to offer. He read every book. He burned every book. He won every game. He lost every game. He appeased everyone. He almost killed everyone. Sets of numbers...Lines of dialogue...And now restricted activities. This was it. The last thing he hadn't done was actually try to live like a flower. He moved back to the Ruins, the place where he found Chara, and was ready to remain there for the rest of his days. That is until another human fell...Frisk.

But I've heard enough about Frisk from a certain skeleton. And now that skeleton needs to explain a few things to me that he seemed to conveniently leave out of our previous conversations. Like somehow I've become the being that's in control of the timeline! That crap aside, the parts about how he became a flower were fuzzy like he said earlier. The most he could tell me where the clues he found on his own, like his dust being on the seed of the flower that was then injected with super high doses of concentrated DETERMINATION extract so that triggered his remnants to reform in this body. Alphys was involved based on his memory of her checking on him while he was with Asgore. Yet he claims to recall someone else. A male presence that he can't rightly place. This is where I try to fill in what I can with what I know of Gaster. Considering how he was the former Royal Scientist, it's kind of obvious. I then let him in on some of what Gaster has been doing with me and how it was my idea. His concern for me after hearing his backstory makes me question his claim of being unable to care about anything. Because he clearly cares for me. Yet I don't bring this up. That's something to bring up at a later time. This talk is for the best on both our ends. It helped him vent a lot, and I mean a LOT, of his pent up pain that wouldn't go over well with anyone else. And I got to rebuild a bond with my flower-goat-bro that was beginning to strain under pressure. The rest of the day is pleasant. Toriel picks up on our good vibes and is pleased by our new friendliness. The warm family moments by the fire as she reads to us cast her face in a glow of motherly joy. And that warmth stayed with her as time went on.

However, I am now a bit of mind fucked due to Flowey's story and the thought of losing a few brain cells in Grillby's delicious concoctions sounds so good right now. With a very strong amount of begging and reassuring, Toriel grants my request to go into town for a little bit. After all, she knows of the location where I'll be and who is going to be around me. Flowey, of course, accompanies me in his pot that is snugly nestled in my backpack. I'm given the strict curfew of returning home before 9 pm. That's fine. I intend to fast travel anyway.

"Remember to call when you get there and when you begin to leave."

"Yes, Nanny."

"I am merely reminding you. Sometimes you forget."

"I'm sure Flowey will keep me from forgetting."

"I'm not your personal reminder."

"But you do it so well."

He nips my ear and I snicker.

"We'll be back before dinner, Nanny. Can I bring you back anything?"

She shakes her head with a smile.

"No, dear. You just enjoy yourself and tell that bartender friend of yours to behave."

I snicker and she helps me open the door.

"Take care, young one."

"You too, Nanny."

The door is closed behind me and I shiver a little bit.

"Fuck, I forgot about the cold."

"How did you do that? The town's name has snow in it."

"To be fair, a lot of stuff has been on my mind."

"True. I can't fault you there."

"Either way...Onward, my brother! We shall find our wary comrade and be taken to yonder tavern."

"...You have got to be the biggest dork on the planet."

"Enough chatter. Time is wasting and we only have a few hours."

"Then you better move it, slowpoke."

With that, I'm off on this little mini-adventure. Funny enough, a very annoying obstacle is no longer one anymore. The gate Papyrus made that was on the bridge was rendered useless by Toriel, as in he rampage, she burned a massive chunk out of it and you can just walk on through with ease. However, arriving on the other side greets me with the sight of Sans's sentry post...unattended.

"He's probably at Grillby's. You know how he is about working."

"Damn. Now we have to walk."

I groan and trudge my way forward. At least this time around I know I won't get fucked with. After the Toriel's stunt, no monster would have the balls to mess with her kid. Though that doesn't stop some from giving me nasty looks from within the trees. To no one's surprise, Papyrus is at his station. But he hasn't noticed me and something seems...off. He looks distant. Like his mind is somewhere else right now. Flowey, understandably, hides in the pack when I make my approach.

"Papyrus?"

His eyes seem to come alive at the voice of his name, though, seeing me as the one to say his name dulls them out in melancholy once more.

"OH...IT'S YOU. *SIGH* SANS DID SAY YOU WOULD RETURN SOONER OR LATER. GUESS HE WAS RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING FOR ONCE."

He doesn't sound so good. And even though he's been a MASSIVE prick to me in the past...I can't help this part of me that feels bad seeing him like this.

"Are you alright?"

"NEVER BETTER."

He sounds so empty.

"Papyrus, did something happen?"

He shoots me a glare but it's so weak a child wouldn't be scared of him.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?"

"As ludicrous as it may seem, I actually like to think of you boneheads as almost friends. Granted, not the nicest kind, but still..."

"GET TO YOUR INSANE POINT, HUMAN. YOU'RE ANNOYING ME."

Annoying him? Normal Papyrus would've hit me by now. Something isn't right.

"Did something happen with Sans?"

He flinches at that and looks away from me.

"Papyrus?"

"GO AWAY."

"No. I want to help."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP. THERE'S NOTHING TO HELP ME WITH. NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

"That's clearly a crock of shit and you know it."

He growls, only somewhat holding the danger he usually has.

"You know I'm not leaving till you tell me. My stubbornness is legendary."

He snarls for a moment before giving in with a huff.

"FINE. YOU INSTANT LITTLE NAT. IF YOU MUST KNOW...SANS AND I HAD A FIGHT."

I fold my arms.

"Verbal, physical, mental, or emotional?"

He eyes me.

"A BIT OF ALL IT IF YOU WILL."

I shake my head.

"So what happened?"

"THERE WAS, LET'S SAY, AN EXCHANGE OF WORDS THAT WERE SAID THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN SAID."

"And? What did you say?"

He takes offense to this accusation.

"THE HELL? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM THE ONE AT FAULT HERE?"

You usually are, dip shit.

"Call it a hunch."

"*SNARL* WELL FUCK YOU AND YOUR HUNCH. I DIDN'T SAY A DAMN THING. SANS DID."

"Right..."

"HE DID! THAT'S WHY HE ISN'T AT HIS POST! THAT'S WHY HE ISN'T AT HOME! THAT WHY HE HASN'T BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS. THAT'S WHY...HE'S BEEN AVOIDING ME."

His words drain out of him with a heavy sadness. Whatever went down between these two, it was bad.

"Pap...Do you know where he is?"

He rubs his chin a bit before resting his jaw in his palm.

"HE'S TAKEN TO HIDING AWAY AT GRILLBY'S. I'VE SEEN HIM THROUGH THE WINDOW. AT THE VERY LEAST, I HOPE HE'S WORKING OFF HIS DEBT WHILE THERE."

Maybe this is a chance to smooth things over with this spooky scary skeleton and spark a truce.

"Tell ya what...It just so happens that I'm heading to the bar right now."

"*SARCASM* OH YOU DON'T SAY."

Ignore it, Lynn, he's upset and you do the same emo bull crap when you're butt hurt in the feels.

"Heh, very cute. But for real, I'm going over there and I don't see why I can't chat your bro up for a while. Maybe put in some good words for you and get him to come home."

That gets some hope to come to his sour face.

"R-REALLY?"

I shrug like it's nothing.

"Sure, why not? I'm a sucker for doing the right thing anyway. Besides, it's just him and you in the crazy world. Family needs to stick together. We can't have a little spat ruin that."

He gives me a questionable look.

"What?"

"WHAT'S YOUR ANGLE?"

"Huh?"

"WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO YOU? HOW DO I KNOW YOU REALLY INTEND TO AID ME? YOU PROBABLY WANT A REWARD OR...OR YOUR TRUE GOAL IS TO MAKE THE SITUATION EVEN WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS!"

I slap my palm to my face.

"My god...You have learned fuck all since knowing me."

"BITCH I'VE LEARNED PLENTY."

I forget that sometimes Papyrus needs to be handled with the direct approach. So I grab his face and lock eyes with this numskull.

"Get it through your thick skull. I am not your enemy. I am not the bad guy. I want to help you because for whatever reason I happen to like you. I don't want a reward. All I want is your trust. Is that clear?"

His eyes widen and a faint red color graces his cheekbones.

"YOU...YOU LIKE ME?"

My brain instantly shuts down all rational thought. Gone goes any processing power towards things that would register this as something innocent. Unfiltered thought has me getting flustered, my face getting hot and I let him go to start sprinting for the town without another word being said.

"Uh...What was that about?"

"Couldn't think. I panicked."

"So you couldn't just say 'as a friend'?"

"I panicked!"

"At least slowdown. Holy fuck! Watch out for the ice!"

 **[Twenty minutes of miscellaneous ice, snow, and dog incidents later]**

I am cold. Bruised. Pissed off. And frankly getting too cheesed for this bullshit anymore. With what little of my nice temperament I have left in me, I resist the urge to flip off every monster I see in the street and beeline my ass to the bar. I swear to god, if anyone other than Grillby or Sans talks to me before I get a drink I am going to lose my ever-loving shit! The door is flung open harder than I meant and the bell nearly comes off, though its ringing doesn't miss a beat. Not a sound is made while I go to my usual stool. Sans is seated beside, his head slumped into one of his arms, possibly sleeping, while the other clutches a bottle of spicy spirited mustard. Poor guy looks like he spent days beating himself up.

"What's wrong, pussycat? Not happy to see me?"

Grillby leans on the counter's top, one of his hands comes up to lightly stroke my cheek.

"I'm beginning to think you're upset with me. You haven't responded to any of my calls or messages."

That makes me look at him funny.

"You've called me?"

He pauses.

"You didn't know?"

I pull out my cellphone and scroll through it. There's nothing. So this gets me thinking.

"Yo, bro. Has mom had my phone at all since we've been home?"

Much to Grillby's surprise, Flowey pokes his head out of the pack.

"I remember seeing her with it a few times."

"Ah, makes sense now."

I put it away.

"Sorry, Grillz. Nanny's been blocking you without me knowing."

He pouts a little bit but shrugs.

"It's fine, pussycat. I get it. After the fit she had thinking you were lost, this doesn't shock me at all."

He kisses my forehead.

"Though you showing up has made it up to me slightly."

"Slightly?"

He smirks.

"Well, you can do something for me that would be a good start in making things up to me."

"Like what?"

"For starters...Your uniform came in. Remember? I want to see if it fits."

"Oh yeah. The ominous uniform. I've been both curious and dreading it."

"Go inside. I'll get it for you in a moment."

I nod and do as told.

"Ah ah, dear. Leave your brother here."

Flowey looks at us funny.

"What? Why?"

"That, little man, is an employee-only area. Your sister works here, so she can enter. You on the other hand..."

I slip the pack off.

"Sorry, bro. But no worries. No one will bug you here. He'll make sure of it. Won't you, hot stuff?"

I hand him over to Grillby before heading into his inner home.

"You know it, pussycat. Heh...heh...The things I do for you."

I give him a wink and enter his lair. I trust Grillby to keep Flowey safe. If he knows what's good for him and wants some of my TLC then he'll be smart by not displeasing me. Entering the living space, an out of place purple box decorated in spider silk. It's very pretty. Be a shame to rip that apart. I'm easily distracted enough that when the feeling of hands comes around my waist I nearly have a mini heart attack and t makes Grillby laugh.

"Easy, pussycat. It's only me."

"For fuck's sake...Please don't do that again."

He chuckles into my hair as I lean back on him.

"You seem stressed. Did Toriel finally notice my mark?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know you made it."

"Oh?"

Time to lie.

"I got in a scuffle at home and took a nasty fall in it. Got bruised all over and had to stay in bed. She saw it and it had shrunk down enough to match the new ones."

"Awww...Poor pussycat. What can I do to help?"

His hands knead into my sides and his natural warmth is lulling me to press more into him, earning him a very wide smile.

"Mmmm...Just can keep doing what you're doing, hot stuff."

He nuzzles his way to my ear, nipping it and working his way to my neck.

"You make me burn, dear pussycat~."

"Yeah~?"

"Do you burn for me~?"

I turn in his hold and wrap my arms around his neck, a dopey grin on my lips.

"Does this answer your question~?"

I've missed this. I've missed him. This tenderness. The feel of his fire on my skin. The heat that builds from when we kiss. All these little things that intensify from just being with him. And every time I indulge with him, part of wants nothing more than to drown in all the possibilities that come with him.

"If I weren't open, there would be nothing stopping me from taking you to bed right now~."

The charred crackle in his voice sends shivers down my spine. Okay, time to step it up.

"What do you have to say about that, pussycat~?"

My eyes are partly lidded and my voice takes a dip into the sultry tones.

"Who's to say that's really what's stopping you..."

His eyes widen while I hook a leg around his hips and the flame of his face tint a softer hue, his glasses steaming.

"What's stopping you from taking me right here and now, hotstuff~?"

He bites his bottom lip, his body trembling.

"Lynsie..."

I smother him in a heated deep kiss, my face glowing in blush.

"I want you to turn my soul into a raging fire, Grillby~."

Strained whimpers leave him.

"You're not playing fair anymore, pussycat."

I kiss his cheek with a snicker.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game, sweetie."

He lets me go and does his best to cool down. I as well try t rub the red coloring my cheeks.

"You're getting bolder. I like that."

"Says the guy that went the extra level of insinuating sex. A girl has to step up her game against such a worthy teasing opponent."

"You know I won't do that. Well...Not till you feel ready. Though when that day comes...I can't promise I'll be gentle."

"My such a gentleman."

"No, I mean it. I will wait for you."

"I know. You're a good man, Grillby. That's what makes you so lovable."

He looks a bit taken by that but then rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Lovable? Heh...um...That might change once you open that box."

That makes me look at the object in question.

"What did you do?"

 **[Meanwhile: at the Bar]**

To anyone that looked at him, Sans appeared to be sleeping. But such was not the case. He couldn't sleep and hadn't been able to get a proper rest in days. Not since the indecent. Not after saying that to his brother. He didn't know how to handle things after that. Fearing what would happen, he came to Grillby's and was so pathetic looking that Grillby gave him the pity of crashing on his couch till he knew the best way of going home without being murdered was. Though that fist day the fire-man did make him work for it. Busing tables was more annoying than guard duty and the shit others gave him because they knew they could get away with it was very tempting to the murderous frustration building in his soul. But laws are laws...No dust is spilled while in shops.

Lucky for him Grillby only gave him a few chores to do earlier and let him wallow in his misery now. Sans was clearly not meant to wait tables when he almost broke a wine bottle over Punk Hamster's head for making a short joke. So this reprieve to drink himself stupid to block out the world so he could think better, not the best logic but it's what his sad mind came up with, and maybe blackout for some rest was a godsend. Then...apparently god said fuck you to the skeleton because, right when he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness, SHE walks into the bar. As if life wasn't being a bitch to him now, it just had to have the human show up now of all times. With his sockets closed, he prayed that pretending to sleep would keep her from bugging him. And much to his surprise, it did. She let sleeping skeletons lie and chatted up Grillby.

This was worth ignoring until he heard the voice of the flower. That freaky little twerp. He bet it told her everything. It would explain why she was even here. Stupid human and her ridiculous drive to be nice. Yet she doesn't say a word about him and leaves along with Grillby to the inner parts of the building. Which, as much as he was grateful that she didn't say anything, part of him felt annoyed that she didn't. It was a weird feeling and he hated it.

"So...How long are you going to pretend to sleep?"

...Fuck that flower.

"I know the difference of when you're sleeping and when you're not. I've seen it too many times."

"ya watch me sleep? weirdo."

He says with his sockets still closed. But he can feel the movement of something landing on the bar.

"Look at you. This is a new low. And that's saying something considering it's, well, you."

"leave me alone."

"Would if I could. But I'm here till it's time to head home."

Sans groans.

"Don't groan at me. I'm just a tag-along. She's the one that wanted to come here."

"yeah yeah. little miss goody-goody wants to come and make nice by solving all my problems. man, you can not keep shit to yourself, can you? ya just have to blab to her about everything."

There's a strange pause.

"I didn't tell her anything."

For that he cracked one socket open, letting him see the potted flower that's within arm's reach.

"bull...shit."

"No, really. I haven't said a word about what happened between you and Papyrus. She only knows something happened because we met your brother on the way here. Heck, she thought it was his fault when he was being vague about it."

That got the other to socket open and him to sit up.

"but that's..."

"I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE!"

The shouting female voice has all patrons eyes fixated on the door to Grillby's home. There are the sounds of a struggle, lots of swearing, and then...silence. Suddenly, the door creaks open and Grillby has a smug smirk curling his face.

"You're all in for a real treat. And I'm warning you now..."

His tone drops and the burning in his words is searing.

"I will incinerate anyone that dares take a picture. Even if you get away with it now, I will find out. And when I do...I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."

No one would call the bluff of a monster with LV level 10 on making threats like that. Though the reason behind such a thing does make them curious.

"Great. Now that that's established..."

His warm personality returns as he retreats behind the door once more and after a bit flings it open to shove the now blushing human. Why is she blushing to the point her face almost matches Grillby's flames? Well...her outfit is very...um...it's very appealing to a certain type, let's say that. Very cocktail bar styled waitress in terms of looks. Her top is a corset in purple with black holographic flame details and adjustable clasped/laced back for a snug fit that showed off the buxom chest she liked to hide. On her wrists are matching sleeve cuffs and her neck spots a purple collarette with a silver bell attached to the black bow there. Her bottom is some black short shorts with a miniskirt that again showed off more of the body she hid in baggy large fitting male clothes. Her now exposed legs are wearing black thigh high stockings with the same pattern of her top trailing the full length. Her black loafers were flat but given a solid body heel to still get the altering stance effect of being on one's tiptoes. Finishing off her already over the top look, a fake set of black cat ears crown her head to tame the wilds of her loosened hair and a tail faintly swings in the back.

"Say hello, pussycat. Just like I told you."

The human's face screams uncomfortable, especially with the hands of Grillby ever so lightly gripping upon her shoulders. She swallows dryly, lifting a hand up to resemble a paw and makes a face that looks less likely that she's about to vomit.

"Nya~."

The bar goes silent. Though from across the room, Drunk Bun pulls out her phone and hits a button.

*Kawaii anime "WOW" sound effect*

Once that sound plays the bar erupts in laughter. The human, completely embarrassed, growls and balls up her fists to keep herself restrained. The only ones not mocking her were Grillby, Flowey, and amazingly Sans, who at by this point was hiding so deep in the hood of his coat that he nearly pulled the whole thing over his head just to keep the harsh red glow lighting his skull from being seen. What the hell was Grillby doing pulling a stunt like this? It's one thing to show off the one you like. But to make them come out in public in something that leaves nothing to the imagination is a big fucking no-no. Something must have gone down in that back room for her to agree to this crazy shit after yelling in protest before.

"See, pussycat? They love it."

"*groan* Why do I tolerate crap like this?"

"Because you like me~."

"I'm beginning to question as to why that is."

Grillby playfully messes with her hair before returning to the bar.

"What can I get you, pussycat? I'm sure you came all this way for something other than this."

She drags herself to her stool and does her best to ignore the commotion bombarding her.

"Just a large soda. I'm not hungry."

Flowey just watched as the bartender and his sister did nothing to change this current state of things.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"What?! What do you mean, what?! Do you even know what you're wearing?!"

"Keep your voice down, bro. You're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene?!"

The rather hard clank of a tall glass near the flower's pot gets its rage to stop.

"You should listen to your sister, little man. This isn't a place to cause trouble."

A warm warning to settle down.

"Now be nice, Grillz. No need to get hot under the collar."

Grillby chuckles and Flowey groans.

"Please, don't make puns. Not now. Not while you're like this."

She shrugs and takes her drink.

"Grillz, if you'd be so kind, could you get my brother some water. Maybe something bubbly?"

Her words are innocent, her eyes were not. Grillby merely nods and does as suggested. Pouring some less than pure water slowly into Flowey's pot.

"This should help you relax, little man. And besides, she doesn't have to stay like that forever. Just twenty-eight more minutes."

"so it was a bet."

Sans mutters as he partially un-turtles himself from his coat, though the hood stays on to shadow him.

"He speaks? And here I thought you shrunk so deep in there that you collapsed into yourself."

The word "shrunk" ticked off his height sensitivity and he glares directly at her.

"i ain't fucking..."

Getting a close eye-full of her in this getup has him reeling back with his hands over his eyes.

"fuck! i can't look at ya when like that!"

She scoffs.

"Please. Did you forget that you've seen me naked? This should be easier for you."

*shatter*

The shock has Grillby dropping the glass he was cleaning. Though the shock is quickly replaced with a different feeling.

"He did what now?"

His tone is ominous and foreboding. Yet the human merely sips her drink calmly as Sans settles down.

"Chill, hot stuff. It wasn't on purpose. He didn't know I was in the tub and popped in. No biggie."

"it's not like i saw much anyway."

"Hard to see much of anything between the flailing and screaming."

"heh...yeah."

That both did and didn't reassure Grillby. They weren't looking at each other but they were reminiscing. Sharing a personal moment. A moment she had with someone else. It brought up those weird feelings again. The ones that have him bothered by how close she is with Sans. The ones that have him concerned about if he should do something more about it. The ones that have him regretting doing such actions that flaunt her like this in the eyes of other males. This requires more thought. But first things first, he's got to clean up some broken glass.

"Wait...Are you telling me that you're wearing that for a reason?"

She nods and pats Flowey's head.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Give me time. I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"For the water to take effect."

Flowey looks confused as Sans snickers.

"wow, kid. i didn't think ya could be so messed up."

She shrugs and downs the rest of her soda.

"To be honest, I want to talk to you without extra commentary."

Flowey gets worried.

"What did you do?"

"Calm down, little man..."

Grillby says with a smirk and picks up his pot.

"Just relax and settle in for a snooze."

"Did...Did you drug me?"

"What? No. What do you take me for? No...I just watered down some vodka. That should kick in soon."

Flowey continues to freak out so Grillby places him back in the pack and secures it. Sure, the flower rustles around for some time. But that fight dies down among some slurred muffled words before settling into peace.

"Thanks, Grillz. A nap will do him well."

"It's fine, pussycat. But in the future, I'm not going to do that again. I don't get kids drunk."

"*scoff* He's no kid. Hell, he's older than me in the grand scheme of the timeline."

While that puzzled Grillby it did get Sans's attention and she kept going.

"Such a crazy thing the flow of time. It's amazing that you hardly can tell when something changes. How something so tiny can make the biggest of alterations and cause different versions of events to play out. Like, let's say, you can go back and relive moments where you could've done something better."

This line of talk tweaked a nerve in him and his magic began to flare in his left eye. Was she baiting him?

"But time manipulation is nutty. I mean, pausing time would be a cool power. And super useful too."

She was. Damn it. This better be important. The bar goes dark except for a spotlight of light on the two of them and everyone in the dark has frozen still.

"whatever it is you've got to say, it better be important."

She looks at him yet he still won't make eye contact with her.

"How long have you known that I was in control of the timeline?"

He flinched at that. That was definitely not what he would've suspected her to say.

"w-what do ya mean?"

"If you're going to bullshit me, at least do it to my face."

He fidgets.

"*sigh* Give me your coat."

"huh?"

"Give me your coat. If I wear it, you can't see my tits. Makes sense now?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Practically shoving the coat in her face. Still, he refrained from looking at her till he heard the zipper finish its crawl of sealing. Now he could face her but still had to keep his gaze upward. Something about leggings, socks, and stockings made his soul stir.

"Better?"

"it's a start."

"Okay. Now answer the question."

"which was?"

She palms her face.

"Me. Control of the timeline. How long have you known?"

"that? pretty much since ya got here."

"And you weren't going to tell me...why?"

"why does it matter if or if not i would tell ya?"

"It matters because it's important."

"like hell. you wouldn't even know about the damn timeline if it wasn't for me."

"That's not the point!"

She was getting frustrated. Why?

"why don't you get to your point instead of being so pissy."

She glares and her left-hand claws at the bar, though her lack of nails has her fingers making this odd rubbing sound.

"Flowey told me of his reign as time lord. And of the times you've killed him."

So that's her reason? She's mad about him killing the flower? Stupid bitch with stupid points.

"and?"

Here it comes. Her stupid response.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

That...That he wasn't expecting.

"what do you mean?"

"I know you made a promise to Toriel. But you knew what the eighth human meant. Someone gaining control of the timeline. I didn't know about such things until you told me. So...Why not kill me before I knew? It probably would've made it so that I just died normal and wouldn't cause a RESET. So...Why?"

He scratched his skull for a bit.

"Sans?"

"to be honest...i...i didn't consider it."

She is confused.

"look...it's not 'cause i like ya or anything, so don't go overthinking this. you..."

He sighs and rubs his face trying to find the right words.

"you're different. you don't go around toying with people. or pretend to do things to reach some sort of end game. you just...exist. and you're okay with just that. so as long as you don't become a megalomaniacal douchebag or some disconnected puppeteer that strings us all along, i don't see a point to kill you."

A soft smile graces her and he averts his eyes to remain tough.

"Thanks. But still...I am a little surprised you'd be nice to me like that. Considering you had no trouble killing Flowey when he got on your bad side. And he's Toriel's REAL kid."

His interest was tempted.

"the weed? wait...what about tori?"

Her face blanks.

"You don't know?"

"know what?"

"Sans...Flowey is Asriel brought back from the dead."

If a skeleton could pale.

"...w-what?"

She sighs.

"To make an incredibly long story short...Asriel's dust was on a flower seed used in a determination experiment and it brought him back but without a soul. Hence, we have Flowey."

The gears in his head grind in jarring thought.

"so what you're telling me is..."

"You've been stuck in time loops because of flower all along? I know. Sounds dumb out loud. But yes. That's the big ol' plot twist to this part of the story. He's the beginning of the time issues. And seeing as Frisk isn't here to add more...well...That makes me the end of them. I hope."

His mind was still processing most of this.

"you mean, this whole time, my life was stuck on repeat because of that fucking weed?"

She leans over the bar and refills her glass.

"Yep. At least at first. From what I've theorized, the being with the greater amount of determination is the one that gets control of the timeline. Why that is, I don't know. But I chalk it up to there being magic here and nowhere else. Either way, that being was once Flowey. Then Frisk's level outdid his. And now there's me. Though, unlike my predecessors, I'm cool with time's forward flow. I ain't gonna fuck with any of you like they did."

This was beginning to hurt his head, dulling his senses. Suddenly she hastily removes his coat and plops it on him. He doesn't understand at first till the light around them starts to expand and time begins resuming in the bar. His magic was fizzling out. He did his best to match her in normalcy by the time things continued, though he was more frazzled than he wanted to be by the time Grillby was alert again, yet no one seemed any wiser to the freeze-frame.

"But yeah, maybe pausing time would be too much. That's god-tier levels of power. Too much responsibility for mere mortals to comprehend."

Smart girl. She was continuing her dumb babble as if nothing happened to keep up appearances. The only indication of something odd had happened was that her drink had refilled. Come to think of it, he could use another drink right now.

"yo, grillz. another bottle please."

"Are you sure? That's your fifth bottle."

"i'm still good. this is far from my limit. plus, it's not like i'm not gonna pay ya. just put it on my tab."

"So you're starting the climb back up again?"

This made Sans confused.

"what?"

Grillby nods towards the human.

"You want to tell him or should I?"

She takes a long swig of her drink.

"We made a few little deals back there. I agreed to put this on in exchange for my small bill being paid off. Then someone got the idea of me wearing it out here for thirty minutes and he'd agree to wipe half of your slate clean."

"To which you're doing a very fine job, pussycat. You only have...um...fifteen minutes? Odd. Thought it was longer than that."

Missing time tends to happen when paused.

"Eh. Time flies when good times are had."

She dismisses it easily and Grillby is inclined to roll with it. Sans, however, takes this new piece of knowledge rather irritably.

"you cut my tab in half?"

She shrugs nonchalantly.

"I told you I'd help. Sure, originally I offered with my paycheck. But let's be real. I'm not out and about enough to make any gold with a steady job. So...This was the next best thing."

His hand hits the bar and his annoyance allows him to look at her directly without embarrassment.

"where do you get off doing that? huh? i didn't ask or tell you that i wanted any help. i can pay my own damn bills."

She seems oddly ready, as if knowing he would blow up like this, yet glares sternly none the less.

"It's called a gesture of kindness. You don't do it because of some obligated reason. You do it because you want to. And I wanted to be nice to my friend."

"i ain't your friend! stop being nice to me!"

The bar has a shift in vibe. Grillby makes a move to correct the skeleton's behavior but is stopped by the human with a simple cautious hand motion.

"Why not tell me how you really feel."

Maybe it's the boozed mustard in him taking effect. Maybe the fucked up flower shit she unloaded on him kicking in. Maybe it's the stress from the past several days taking their toll. Yet for whatever the reason, that goading made him snap and let loose.

"how i feel? why don't you cut the nice girl act! doing nice shit out of the goodness of your heart? bull crap! don't guilt me by making it seem like you're doing something nice!"

"I'm not. You don't owe me squat for this."

"that! that kind of shit pisses me off!"

"Why?"

His socket was twitching.

"why? because it's not normal! no one is nice for no reason!"

"Why?"

"because that's not how things work down here!"

"Why?"

"because being nice gets you killed!"

"Why?"

He gets off his stool to really mean business.

"...i swear if you say 'why' one more time, i'm gonna slap that smarmy look off your face."

"I'm sorry."

"that's...wait...huh?"

"I said, I'm sorry."

His head was getting to him. An annoying throbbing in his skull. What game was she playing now?

"what are you up to?"

"I'm sorry you feel like you have to do this. I'm sorry you've suffered for so long that any good is looked at as secretly evil. And I'm sorry you don't see me as your friend. But I can't force you to trust me. It's just a shame that you're trying to push away someone that you know just wants to help when I can see just how much you want it."

Sans snarls venomously.

"i don't fucking need your help!"

She attempts to takes another drink and he slaps it out of her hand.

"Wow...A bit uncalled for."

"enough with the act! you act all calm, with your little quips and remarks. making you look so well put together. but i know better. i know you're just as messed up as the rest of us. so why don't you get off your high horse and get out of my life!"

Her demeanor falters for a moment. A nerve being struck. One that had little time to heal. Though this doesn't sting for very long.

"You're right. This is an act."

She gets off her stool and stands up to face him.

"Every day, I wake up and I pretend to be this way. To play this role of the girl that never gives in and can smile through it all. I put on my mask and face this world as best that I can. But inside I'm dying. I'm being crushed by insecurities, doubt, depression, and so much negativity that I let myself fall into a pit hoping for the sweet embrace of death. I have attempted to end my life a good handful of times. Each more pathetic than the last. Even now, I'm just a few triggers shy of crumbling into a blubbering mass of tears."

She lets out a few hollow laughs as if needing to do so to get a hold of something.

"Yet there are few things that keep me from doing those bad things now that I'm here. And if putting on this act keeps me in, relative, ease...Then yeah. I'm gonna pretend my ass off that all is fine with me. Because I'm a fucking moron that is too afraid to open up to those closest to me and ask for help!"

She's shaking. No. Trembling. And her face...such a torn look about it. She looked like she's about to run away and never look back. Such a look broke through to the slightly decent part of his soul. Mostly because her words struck a chord in him. How did she always say what he would internalize?

"kid...i..."

Before anyone knew it, she had moved rather quickly in the small gap between them and was now hugging the agitated skeleton. Not one to take her hugs easily, Sans in his current grumpy state and with his arms locked under hers, acts on instinct. He bites hard into her shoulder. She hisses at the sudden stabbing of his teeth. He hopes that the pain will make her release him or that Grillby will pry them apart. However...None of that happens. So his teeth sunk in more, drawing wincing and blood from her. Yet her grip only tightened.

"*strained* Is that really necessary?"

"*muffled* fucking let me go!"

"*strained* Not till I help you."

He jerks his head harshly and the high pitch yelp she let out hurts the dog guards ears. Grillby is having none of this. There is no violence in his bar and it was going to stay that way. He moves around to separate them but she jerks away.

"*strained* Don't touch me!"

He wanted to disobey. Especially when Sans thrashed more and her blood dribbled out even more. Yet the look she gave him held him in place.

"*strained* Sans...It's not your fault."

Sans growls, making small bubbles in her bloody flesh.

"*strained* He's not mad at you."

The growling lessens a bit.

"*strained* I won't make either of you tell me what happened. That's between you boys. But I will tell you what I saw on my way here and you will listen. Then I'll let you go. Got that?"

The growling slowly stops and she leans in close to his ear hole, taking care to whisper.

"I saw someone great and terrible stricken with loss. A man of power who was crumbling all alone and consumed with worry. He misses you, Sans. He is falling apart without."

There is a long pause as the quiet set in. A pin could be heard if one were dropped. Then she whimpered as he removed his teeth from her to talk properly.

"if this is a sick joke..."

"*wince* You know me. I don't joke like that."

"he just wants me home so he can dust me."

"He knows you're here. He's seen you through the window. If he wanted to harm you, he would just walk in and take you. Instead of, you know, moping around like an emo."

Her grip was loosening on him and her stance shifting. It got Grillby's attention. That, plus how much red was staining her pale skin and the outfit. Thank god Muffet wasn't around to see her work ruined.

"did he actually say that he missed me?"

"*shaky* Plainly? No. Not in words."

He found it surprising she abruptly lets him go.

"*wary* But check your phone. He said he called you. Maybe there are some messages..."

She stumbles back, losing her balance in the slick drippings on the floor. Lucky for her she lands into the arms of a concerned Grillby.

"*weakly* H-Hey, hot stuff...Sorry about the mess..."

"It's okay. Just stay awake, pussycat."

Taking notice of the continuing to bleed wound, Sans put it together that his stupid thrashing cut into deep veins, making her bleed out rather steadily. No words are said as the barman picked the human up and gave a subtle look to the front door. One by one, patrons made their way out and the owner went inside. Leaving Sans unsure what his next move was. He wasn't going to be able to stay the night here again, that's for sure. He needed to gather his thoughts somewhere else. Somewhere he could be alone and get the copper taste out of his mouth. He wiped his sleeve across his mandible and the sheen of red on it made him uneasy. Made him regretful. With a heavy sigh, he teleported away to think things over.


	23. Recompense

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY.** ** **^_^****

* * *

So after being a massive bitch and retreating to his "in case of bullshit, go here" place, Sans finds himself doing the one thing he'd been avoiding to do by drinking himself numb...Reflecting on his life. This place is hard to get to and not a known area one wouldn't think even was there. A small room with nothing more than a mere bench and lonesome echo flower to fill it's void. While there is a dock to this area, it doesn't get any use. He found this spot during a really bad night of heavy drinking. He had no idea how he got here, but since it's so hidden, he keeps it as a safe place. That used to be his lab. But Papyrus converted that into his torture room like an asshole.

A small reflective tin dully catches his eye from under his seat. A reminder of his last effort to try to do something nice and embodies his state at that time. An abandoned quiche. A psychologically damaged spinach egg pie. Tastes delicious, but it has some serious trust issues. He thought about throwing away the abandoned quiche. A tremor of shame runs through his body. He can't do it. He isn't ready for the responsibility. The quiche was left all alone...Like he is now.

No. No, he needed to not think like that. His loathing and negativity are what got him here in the first place. Well, that and pushing everyone away by being a massive fuck! His attitude made him say shit you never want to say to family. He then hides at the one person that would dare call him a friend's house. And then someone that should be his enemy wanted to help him yet he may have just seriously hurt them. Yeah. He had no excuse for this. It doesn't matter how he's had to drink or the lack of sleep. He made those choices. He has to live with them now. So with that being acknowledged...How was he to fix it all?

"argh! fuck my life!"

If anything, it was probably a safe bet to begin with the ones that would be willing to listen to him before kicking his bony ass. Taking a few moments to slap some sense into himself, he gets enough courage to teleport back to Grillby's bar.

Inside it's dark and shutdown. The result of his dumbassery. Snoring gets his attention and the memory of the sleeping flower comes to him. It's a dirty move, but having a minor hostage never hurt to prevent instant attacks. He collects the slumbering flora's pack and nervously approaches the door to Grillby's home. Nervousness has him staring at it for quite some time before his hand knocks on its own. The time before the door opens is painfully tense. Though not as painful as when it does open and Grillby, understandably, hurls the skeleton inside with anger. Causing the bonehead to crash into a few things.

"You have a lot of nerve for a skeleton."

The fire of Grillby crackles harshly. His body casting an immense glow due to the exposed nature of his shirtless torso. Probably he removed the clothing due to all the blood on it. Not wanting to point out something so awkward or wanting his marrow boiled, Sans quickly recovers and holds the pack up.

"ease off for a bit. ya don't want to burn her bro, do ya?"

Grillby glares.

"Dirt move, Sans. But well played."

No! That's not the way he meant.

"i'm not trying...*sigh* i just want ya to hear me out first. then you can do whatever it is ya want. just...let me say my peace. please?"

Grillby eyes him before seemingly relenting, lessening the strength of his flames.

"Fine. You can speak. But not to me. You beg her for mercy before I'll think about giving you any."

He figured as much. However, looking around showed little sign of her apart from a few stains on the floor.

"um...where is...?"

"Follow me."

Not like he was given much of choice when the fire elemental grabs his coat and drags him down the stairs. This was new territory for him. He'd never been down here before. Though it's not like he'll be able to memorize how many doors or which was what room. All he knows is that Grillby pulls him into one where the lights are dimmed and there's a bed. Forced inside, Grillby lets Sans go to walk over to the bed and nudge the one on it.

"Lynsie? Dear, wake up. Did you take the medicine I gave you?"

Some soft tired groans were her return to consciousness.

"*weak* I did...tasted bad."

"Do you need more water?"

"*weak* Please?"

He pets her head.

"Of course, dear."

He leers over his shoulder at the skeleton.

"You have a visitor."

"*weak* Visitor?"

"I can make him leave if you're not up for it?"

"*weak* I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

She does something Sans couldn't see from behind Grillby but whatever it was it has the bartender stand up.

"I'll be back with your drink. Just stay awake, okay?"

"*weak* I'll try."

Grillby heads towards him and takes the pack from his shaking hands. How long was that happening?

"I won't be gone long. Don't make either of us regret this."

Grillby leaves and Sans hesitates to move.

"*weak* To be honest...I wasn't expecting you to show up so early, Sans."

This gets his head working again and he steps closer to see her.

"early? it's been like an hour or something since then."

"*weak* Really? Damn. My sense of time sucks even more than I thought."

She looked so tired. Like it was taking everything to be this awake. Her shoulder is bandaged and she's in a tank-top that probably belongs to Grillby. Thank god she was changed out of that outfit.

"kid..."

She pats the spot beside her.

"*weak* You look like you have a lot to say. Sit. Talk to me, friend."

Why did that feel so weird?

"why are ya doing this?"

She tilts her head softly.

"*weak* What?"

"you're still being nice to me. even after this. why? why aren't you mad at me? why won't act like a normal person and be upset when you should?!"

It was happening again. He was losing control of himself. He had to get a grip before...

"*weak* Cute."

She stunned him. Very easily too. And with very little effort. All it took was a dumb word and her hand lightly touching his.

"*weak* Please...Sit with me, silly bones."

For his sanity's sake, he prayed this was due to Grillby giving her pain killers. He gives in and sits.

"fine. ya got me."

"*weak* No I don't. I don't have the energy to hug you again."

He eyed her funny.

"how high are you?"

She giggles and he is pretty sure that's a maybe to her being a bit loopy.

"*weak* You said it wrong...It's 'hi, how are you'."

It takes him a moment to register that, but when it finally clicks, it becomes the most hilarious thing he's heard in ages.

"*laughter* oh my fucking god..."

"*weak* There we go. That's much better. I don't like seeing you sad. Your smile is so cute."

Wait, what did she say?

"*weak* Now that you're you again..."

She tries to scoot herself into a sitting position but can't get past a lounging pose.

"*weak* Why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

Her calm not pissed off attitude was both relieving and bugging him.

"seriously, why aren't ya tearing into me right now?"

"*weak* Easy...I can barely move, numskull."

The humor, while funny, wasn't helping.

"no. i mean it. you should be the one wanting to kick my ass. yet grillz is the one just waiting for you to say the word and burn me to ash."

She shakes her head.

"*weak* Sans, buddy, we've been over this. I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially you. Not over something so dumb."

"dumb? look at ya! you nearly die from blood loss and for what? because ya hugged me? don't let me get away with that!"

She looks at him funny.

"*weak* You want me to be mad at you over an accident?"

"yes! maybe? i don't know. just...do something than just automatically forgive me."

"*weak* You know, for a guy that shouted he wasn't my friend, you sure do care a lot about how I should feel about you right now."

That caught him off guard. Why did this bother him if he didn't care? This line of thought is broken by the entering of Grillby and his approach.

"All is well I hope."

For a guy made of fire, he can sound and be downright cold when the moment is right.

"*weak* Be nice."

"I am being nice. If I wasn't, he'd be dead right now."

She scoffs.

"*weak*And I thought women were over-reactive."

The barkeep comes over and glares at Sans while handing her the glass of water.

"*weak* Thank you, sweetie."

"Anytime, dear."

Their seemingly happy relationship made the skeleton uncomfortable. They were sweet, loving, and uncaring about anything that was done in the sight of others. Other than them being of warring sides, they were the definition of an odd couple by Underground standards. She drinks slowly as her eyes droop a bit.

"maybe i should come back later. you're not looking too good."

She grabs his sleeve with a quickness neither guy was expecting.

"*weak* Not yet. We still have things to say."

Sans wants to retreat but that feeling only pisses him off. He hated this. This cowardice. Didn't he come here to prove that he was done running from his problems?

"yeah...we do."

Grillby clears his throat to make his presence in the room still apparent.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, dear?"

She's quiet for a moment.

"*weak* Can you make sure my brother is okay? I need to speak with Sans...alone...please?"

"If you think I'll leave you alone with him..."

"*weak* Would you speak of hard to talk about stuff if others were around?"

"Well, no, but..."

"*weak* Then please..."

Grillby is visibly against this. Her persistent grip on the skeleton's sleeve wasn't helping either.

"*weak* Ten minutes. That's all I ask."

Grillby sneers and she stares hard at him. The intensely awkward standoff ends with him heading towards the exit.

"I'll be right outside this door."

"*weak* I know you will."

Grillby parts from them and she lets Sans go.

"well, that was uncomfortable."

"*weak* Yeah...So you wanna fuck?"

Before a reaction beyond blushing comes to Sans, the door flings open and slams into the wall, yet she laughs.

"*weak giggles* Wow...I knew you were hot under the collar, but I didn't think you'd be that ready to blow up."

He points threatening.

"Do not test me! I am not in the mood!"

"*weak* Heh...Love you too, sweetie."

The utterance of the L-word has the fuming fire-man burning up for different reasons. His hue shifts and he slowly backs away in a state of shock, shutting the door behind him.

"*weak* Adorable."

"you said the l word."

She looks at him funny.

"monsters don't use that word. not unless it's truly meant."

"*weak* What? Love? But monsters say it all the time for Level of Violence."

"that's different."

"*weak* Please, let's not waste time splitting hairs. We'll be at it for hours."

"fine. but don't mess with him like that."

"*weak* I wasn't trying to...*sigh* Fine."

He rubs the back of his skull.

"so...where to start...?"

"*weak* How about the easy one?"

He chuckles nervously for a moment.

"easy you say...heh...alright. i...i'm sorry. ya know i didn't mean to do all this crap."

She nods.

"*weak* Dude, I know. You've told me a lot that you're not into being hugged. And I knew you would probably wig out. But I needed you to stay and hear what I had to say. I wanted you to know that Pap isn't Pap without you. He misses his bro. A hard thing to imagine, yet true."

He shifts his gaze to the floor.

"i...i don't know if i can face him."

"*weak* Probably no point in asking...But what happened?"

He sighs heavily and rubs his face a few times.

"i wasn't in the best mood when it went down. some messed up stuff was going through my head. then pap comes over and starts his dumb shit. it got to me...and i snapped. he made that always good for a laugh remark that if i wasn't his brother he would've dusted my ass ages go and ya know what i said...can ya guess? i said do it. if i was that much of a fucking burden and if he hated me that much, then to just go ahead and kill me. that way i wouldn't have to deal with his shit anymore."

Her face is full of concern and for good reason. He's smiling. He's smiling and yet tears are trickling.

"ain't that fucked up? he's all i got and i told him to kill me so i wouldn't be with him anymore. how? how can he miss me after that?"

For once, she didn't have an answer to follow up with. So letting his emotions take hold, he keeps going.

"i mean...what am i to do? how can go to him and explain to him that it was a mistake? how can i take it back something like that?"

"*weak* You can't."

"then what do i do?"

She looks up at the ceiling.

"*weak* There isn't one simple fix for things like this. The answer mostly comes from the one you're trying to apologize to. Knowing them and how they are, you can get a scope on how to make amends. And if anyone knows Papyrus...It's you. So, what can you think of that will surprise him and make him feel better?"

That made him pause. She drinks while the room remains silent for a time.

"*weak* If I can make a small suggestion...Don't spend money. Making something yourself means so much more than store-bought."

"yeah, like that narrows it down."

"*weak* Whoa. You monsters really aren't used to the whole 'nice' thing. Well...most of you."

"like i've been telling ya...being nice or kind isn't normal down here."

"*weak* Publicly at least. Behind closed doors...?"

"depends on the monster. you've seen me and pap at home. we aren't nice there either."

"*weak* Hard to say really. I was there, yes. But seeing you guys as you truly are as if I wasn't? No clue."

"heh. hate to break it to ya, but it's basically the same."

"*weak* Then...There are good times when I'm not around."

Now he was the confused one.

"what?"

She shifts and makes herself sit up straight, her strength coming back.

"*weak* I remember a lot of beatings, that's true. But there were times when things were nice. Like when we'd sit down to watch TV and eat. We'd make a few dumb jokes and talk like...like good friends. I..."

She cuts herself off, getting his attention. A soft smile is on her face but her eyes look a little sad.

"kid?"

She fiddles with her hands.

"*weak* I'd be a terrible liar if I said I didn't miss that. Sure, Toriel acts the mom role and it feels good to play the daughter. But being around you guys...You don't play a part. You don't fake anything around me. And those moments, when we're not at each other's throats...It felt real. You know? Like, the rest of the world didn't matter and time was meaningless because it just felt so good. And..."

This time it was his hand on her's that made things stop. Before she can speak as to why the answer comes in the form of liquid landing on her arm. The realization of her own crying gets her to chuckle.

"*weak* Heh heh...I can't even remember the last time I wasn't crying. No wonder you hate me so much. Not only am I a human that can RESET and that troubles your life so much. But I'm a pathetic broken crybaby too. *sniffle*"

She doesn't wipe her tears away. She lets herself soak in her sadness. This sight...This sight he's seen so many times before. It mirrored himself. Each time a good ending happened only to wake up back in the Underground. Each time a bad ending happened and he died only to wake up alive again. Each time he failed to keep his brother safe and was allowed to live. Each time a piece of himself was taken away and it left him more hallow than the last. Now he could see it himself. And it wasn't something he liked.

"you're not pathetic..."

She looks at him.

"a crybaby? meh. who isn't when feeling so down? but pathetic? nah. that ain't you."

"*weak* Don't lie to make me feel better."

"i ain't lying. no one in this bitch ass hellhole has the balls to do what you do. you fall down here and find monsters. so what do ya do? you try to be friends. you refuse to fight. you refuse to gain power in pain. and you're brave enough to be yourself when my dumbass tells you to stop. you're more badass than you realize."

She gives him a small but indifferent smile.

"*weak* The attempt is nice. Thanks."

Something about her tone got to him. That falseness. It's a slippery slope and he could see her falling deeper into her darkness. That's when he did something they both didn't expect. He swallowed his pride and embraced her, making her flinch in puzzlement.

"*weak* S-Sans?"

"i don't hate you. sometimes i say things i don't mean. but that's 'cause i hate myself. don't be like me. take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you. don't do anything to lose that."

He hides his face in her neck and could feel her form tremble. The sniffling came back louder as the tears were being fought.

"*weak sob* Can...C-Can I...?"

He nods against her and she hesitantly puts her arms around him.

"*weak* T-Thank you."

He wasn't exactly sure what the reason for the thanks was. But if it helped her than he'd go along with it. It's not like this bugged him. Her hugs, while unwanted most times, always felt warm and caring. Something this world they live in severely lacked.

"no problem...friend."

Her arms tightened a little bit for a comforting squeeze and an old fuzzy memory of his mother began to come to his mind. However, the opening of the door took that away and Grillby's throat clearing made the pair let go. The appearance of a seemingly sentimental intimate moment didn't sit well with Grillby. His limit was reached.

"I think I've been rather generous with the time. Even gave you a bit extra. But now she should really get some rest."

Not wanting to press his luck any further, Sans takes this as his cue to skedaddle.

"thanks for listening to me, kid."

"*weak* Thank you for making me feel better."

"it's the least i can do. we boneheads gotta make sure we don't crack. right?"

"*weak* Heh...right. See you later, numskull. And think about what I said."

He nods, standing up and moving slowly towards Grillby.

"i'm gonna go, but i have something to say to you."

Grillby leers but listens.

"nothing i say can let you know just how much of a fuck-tard i feel like. and there's nothing i can do to even begin to repay you for everything you've ever done for me. but know this...i'm gonna try."

Grillby's expression lessens but doesn't change much. That being said, Sans teleports out and leaves the pair alone. His new mission now was to think of a way he was going to handle Papyrus.

 **[Meanwhile: Grillby's house]**

I smile at Grillby as he sighs to himself.

"Don't say it. I already know."

"*weak* You don't have to act like you're mad at him. You know as well as I that he didn't mean to do this."

He comes over to me.

"As much as I find your kindness charming, you need to give it a limit. Sometimes you need to be assertive and not dismissive of things."

"*weak* This wasn't one of those times and you know it."

"I didn't say it was. I just want you to keep that in mind."

Something Sans said comes back to me.

"*weak* Grillz..."

"Hmmm?"

"*weak* Did I...Did I go too far saying the 'love' word earlier?"

He blushes and looks away. This makes me feel bad.

"*weak* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know what you meant. I just...wasn't expecting it is all."

I pout and open my arms to him.

"*weak* Hugs?"

He gives me a small warm smile and crawls onto the bed with me, moving to lay in my embrace.

"Like you even need to ask."

Warm. He's so very warm. It's nice. Gentle and soothing. So nice. I nuzzle into his flaming hair.

"Awww...Are you in a sweet mood?"

"*weak* For you? Always."

He shifts up against me, kissing his way up to my ear where he nibbles the lobe.

"I know you need to heal, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm tempted to have a little fun with you."

I smirk and nestle in against him.

"*weak* You have fun if you want. I'm just going to cuddle you, you snuggly heating pad. Just don't..."

"No worries. I won't cross any lines."

"*weak* I was gonna say don't let me sleep very long as Toriel expects me home by 9 pm."

"Oh."

"*weak giggles* Naughty flamer."

He takes his glasses off and puts them by my water.

"*weak* What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh...Rest now, dear. Everything is okay."

I look at him funny before his bite makes me moan.

"*weak* G-Grillby?"

He grins into my neck and starts sucking on the skin. This has me fidgeting and moaning more which only pleases him more.

"*weak* Grillby, please...I don't think I can get away with another hickey."

His fire crackles a groan, his hands grip my body, and his actions get more heated.

"*growl* Mine..."

Okay, that's new.

"*weak* Grillby?"

"*deep growl* Mine."

His tone doesn't sound so good.

"*weak* Are you okay?"

"*harsh growl* Mine!"

His sudden possessiveness makes me tremble. And soon what once started out as something playful turns into something I don't know how to handle.

"*weak* Grillby stop."

"*burning* Mine. You are mine. They know it. He knows it. You know it. So why? Why do you get so close to him and not me?!"

"*weak* That's not true."

"Don't lie to me!"

His heat flares. The smell of singed hair tickles my nose. He pulls back from me to glare at me with hate, confusion, and...pain?

"Why do you help him? Why do you let him get away with hurting you? Why do you let him touch you? Why would you allow all that if you didn't like him? Please...Tell me."

At this point, he's scaring me. This is a side I've never seen before. This must be him when threatened or jealous or...wait. Is he actually jealous?

"*weak* Are you...Are you worried I'm going to leave you?"

The anger in his eyes falters and I sigh.

"*weak* Sweetie, how did such a thought come to you? Sure, Sans is a dear friend and I let him get away with things because he needs someone to be patient with his problems. But that doesn't mean I like him more than you."

His intensity turns down.

"It doesn't?"

"*weak* No, silly."

I hold his face in my hands.

"*weak* If I liked him, then why am I with you?"

He sighs.

"Because you don't like him that way. And I'm being a dumbass."

"*weak* Why would I give you my first kiss if I liked Sans?"

He smiles a little.

"Because you care for me more."

"*weak* And if I liked Sans more than you, why would I..."

Die to turn back time and bring you back to me.

"*weak* Why would I share my soul with you?"

His eyes widen in a state of absolute dumbfoundedness.

"...What did you say?"

I can't fight the blush coming to me or the goofy smirk.

"*weak* You heard me. I know you don't have ears, but that's never stopped you from doing so before. Come to think of it, how do your glasses stay in place when you wear them? For that matter, you don't even have a nose. I have so many questions..."

He doesn't bother to answer anything. Instead, he smothers me in a smoldering hot kiss that burns my lips. When he finishes, he presses his forehead to mine in nuzzling affection and I snicker at his return to the guy I care for.

"Lynsie, dear, you make my soul burn."

I'm starting to think that's his way of saying 'I love you' without actually saying it. Such a dork.

"*weak* Love you too, Grillby."

He smiles and returns to holding me. We stay like this for a while. All snuggled in each other's arms. His warmth slowly undoing all the activity in my brain that's been keeping me awake. And in no time at all, I'm fast asleep.

He waited till her breathing became steady before moving off of her. She looked so peaceful like this. He was surprised he didn't blow it when he overheated like an idiot. Lucky for him she was not like the women down here. They wouldn't put up with something like that. Honestly, his behavior made him sick. Him, jealous of Sans. The idea was laughable. She cares for Grillby. She gave him her all. So why did he still feel weird? Why did he still feel uneasy about the San's closeness to her? He needed a drink.

 **[Sometime later in Snowdin Town]**

Papyrus dragged his feet while heading home. The pride in his stride not there. Why get to an empty house with any sort of exertion? Just to sit in the dark with a hot meal that will grow cold from a lack of wanting to even bother. In all honesty, he hadn't eaten in a few days. His system pained with a need for nourishment but he just couldn't bring himself to feed. He hadn't even cooked anything. And the closer the house got, the more he dreaded opening the front door to a dead home. Though something caught his attention along the way. Grillby's bar was closed. An unusual sight knowing that it didn't close till much later at night. Did something happen? Was Sans involved? The blackout building did little to provide any clues and forced him to keep heading home. Yet again, something got his attention. Only this time it was the opposite of the last thing. There was light...coming from his home.

Two possibilities came to him as the cause of this light. One, some soon to be dead fucker made the mistake of breaking in. Or two, his brother was there. Hoping for the latter but still unsure of danger, Papyrus approached with caution. Taking note of anything as he came closer. Footprints? There were none. Broken glass? There was none. Tampering with the door? It was untouched. Carefully and quietly, he unlocked the door before slowly opening it to a surprise. A warm familiar scent made his mouth water and some low snores coming from the couch. Shutting the door with a soft touch not expected from him, he found him smaller older brother passed out with a paper in one hand a pen that seemed to escape the other.

While relieved to see him once more, Papyrus still felt the sting that came from his last interaction with Sans. Forgiveness would not come so easily. Still...The attempt is a good start. He reheated some food to be ready for his return and wrote something before falling asleep like the log that he is. Strange. He's never known Sans to write anything that wasn't something profoundly stupid. Probably nothing more than a list of jokes that will be used to piss him off later. Best be rid of such a thing before the other woke. So Papyrus grabbed the paper and gave it a look, to see just how bad the puns truly were. Yet...that's not what he found. Instead, it is a letter.

"pap, you know i ain't one to say shit like this out loud so i hope you can accept this because i honestly mean it. every single thing i've done has made me who i am today. i've done things, fucked up things. i've seen things and gone through hell. burning bridges in my wake all for one goal. the only thing i would take back is hurting the one reason my life has meaning. hurting you. you're my brother pap. the closet family i got. no matter how messed up i am, i have no right to take my crap out on you. i know i'm always the best bro. i piss you off and make you look bad. but damn it, i try. not for the others. because fuck them! i don't need to apologize to them. i don't need to impress them or give a shit about they think. my life doesn't have anything to do with the rest of the world. i do it all for you, papyrus. so knowing that i've disappointed you...well...i'm disappointed in myself for making you put up with a schmuck like me. if i could go back in time, i'd do it all over the right way. maybe then i could be a brother you're proud of. a brother worthy of the great papyrus."

Many things have struck Papyrus. But none wounded him more than these words. Emotions began to swell in his chest. It compelled him to react before his mind came up with any thought. Without warning, he grabs his slumbering brother into his arms. Naturally, this spooks the sleeping skeleton to the point he nearly punches his brother until recognition kicks in. That's when the panic of attack turns to the panic of a different kind.

"uh...h-hey bro."

Papyrus didn't respond. This is worrisome.

"you okay?"

"DID YOU MEAN IT?"

Papyrus pulls away and points to the message.

"DID YOU REALLY MEAN EVERYTHING ON THIS?"

Sans rubs the back of his skull nervously.

"yeah."

Anger comes to Papyrus and Sans braces for the worst, punishment for being weak.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK..."

At this point, something in Sans's head blocks out Papyrus's shouting. A building feeling has his hearing ringing and something inside comes to a boiling point that can't take this shit any longer. He snaps.

"papyrus...will you stop being a prick for five minutes?"

"WHA...?"

"shut your yap and listen for once!"

Papyrus glares with his right socket slightly twitching.

"you have no idea what i do or what i've done and gone through for you. and i'm not talking about the human either. i got a list a mile long. day after day, i work my bony ass off and the only thing i want out of it...the only fucking thing...is an acknowledgment of approval. and not just from any schmo. no. i would expect it from the guy that i helped raise. the guy that looks down on me even though i'm older. but no! that's not what i get. i get looked on like trash. not good enough, you say! work harder, you say! hit harder, you say! make harder puzzles, you say! nothing i do is ever good enough for you, the great and terrible papyrus! mister fucking perfect right here and can do no wrong!"

Now Sans is standing lividly. Papyrus opens his mouth but doesn't get to say a word as Sans continues.

"oh, but you're always there. waiting right there when i've had enough to tear me down even further. why do i even try anymore?! i'll never be good enough for you! then again, why would you want me to be better? you look better by comparison if i'm a fuck up. yet you know the more fucked up part...i still have this sickly twisted hope that somehow, someday, we can go back to how we used to be and finally act like real brothers!"

The fire in Sans fizzles as his sockets moisten and Papyrus holds his arm sheepishly.

"but...i guess that's just a dumb dream. right? because if it was possible, it would've happened. i've tried everything already. so many times...so many resets...just trying to find the right answer...to make you proud of me."

Papyrus seems to remember how to talk.

"I AM PROUD OF YOU, SANS. I...I'M ONLY HARD ON YOU BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU THE BEST THAT YOU CAN BE. I KNOW YOU CAN DO SO MUCH MORE. YOU HAVE AMAZING POTENTIAL FOR GREATNESS. YET WE BOTH KNOW THIS WORLD IS INSANELY TOUGH AND I DON'T WANT IT TO GET TO YOU. I...I JUST WANT TO TOUGHEN YOU UP SO THAT OTHERS WON'T MESS WITH YOU. AND NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER. YOUR POWER IN FIGHTING..."

"is that what you think? ya wanna talk about power...i can dust you, undyne, the king, and every other asshole in the underground with the same amount of energy it takes to snap my finger. you have no clue, no one does, just how powerful i am. i hold all this in because i don't want to be a fucking psychopath like everyone else in this hellhole! and you what all that does to me? i'm losing my god damn mind! with each passing day, i feel less and less like a real person anymore."

Sans begins trembling.

"i...i'm scared, pap. not of dying. that's happened so many times i'm numb to it by now. i'm scared that one day...i'll fucking snap. i'll have had enough and just start offing people. and the sad thing is, the one person i want to understand my pain is the one that's hurting me. even more pathetic part is that the human, the damn girl we all need dead and she knows it, is the shoulder i lean on to vent all this heavy shit to which she is just as messed up as i am. but maybe that's what i need. someone just as broken as me to not drive me into lashing out at everything. because that's what's gonna happen one day. i'm gonna wake up and just not care anymore. slaughtering all in my sight. even you. then i have to live with that. damn it, pap, you're my brother! my only brother! my only family! but you're hurting me and i don't want to hurt you back!"

"I...SANS, I..."

Papyrus reaches out for Sans. But Sans smacks his hand. Yet Papyrus grabs the smacking hand and Sans's left eye sparks in surprise due to all the emotional stress.

"I DIDN'T KNOW...I THOUGHT...I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP...PREPARING YOU SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT..."

Papyrus pulls Sans close and puts his free arm around his back.

"BUT I WAS WRONG. I'M SORRY, BROTHER."

Sans, overwhelmed, clings desperately to his brother and rattles his bones trying not to weep. This wasn't the lashing Sans was expecting when he returned home. But this was a fairly better outcome. They stay like this for some time. Papyrus lightly patting Sans's back in comfort and Sans slowly recovering from unloading so much at one time.

"YOU OKAY?"

"...i guess."

"ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?"

"...actually...while i appreciate what you're doing, it just feels awkward."

"AGREED. I THINK SOMEWHERE ALONG THE WAY, WE FORGOT HOW TO DO THIS."

"so...baby steps then?"

"HOW SO?"

"we ease off each other but still, ya know...act normal."

"...VERY WELL."

Papyrus clears his throat and seamlessly reverts to being a douchebag.

"DON'T EVER THINK THESE STUPID THOUGHTS AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Sans knew this was what he wanted but his brain still had one dumb question left.

"but...don't i piss you off?"

It takes a moment for Papyrus to register his brother's question.

"OF COURSE YOU PISS ME OFF. EVERYTHING PISSES ME OFF. BUT THAT'S JUST HOW FAMILY IS. PISSING EACH OTHER OFF. BUT LESS THAN OTHER PEOPLE."

"what about all those times where you tell me if i wasn't your bro that you'd have killed me by now?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU WERE JUST SOME ASSHOLE THEN I WOULDN'T GIVE A SHIT! BUT YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND I DO."

"do...what?"

This flustered the terrible Papyrus. A rare and unexpected reaction. Though it made Sans more curious.

"pap?"

"YOU."

"huh?"

"I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU, SANS! THERE! I SAID IT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

An almost wounded look comes to Sans from the amount of confused he is.

"YOU'RE A LAZY COWARDLY UNFUNNY BAG OF SOCKS, BUT DAMN IT ALL, YOU'RE MY BROTHER. YOU'RE ALL I HAVE AND I CARE ABOUT YOU."

Sans's eyes cast their gaze to the floor in shame.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID? HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME? LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT!"

The slight crack in Papyrus's demand made Sans look up. His sockets widening to the sight of his brother, the great and terrible Papyrus, softly tearing up. Guess this was Papyrus's turn to vent.

"p-papyrus..."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT WAS? FOR YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, TO TELL ME TO KILL YOU? MY OWN BROTHER. WHY NOT STAB A KNIFE IN MY CHEST? THE EFFECT WOULD'VE BEEN JUST AS EFFECTIVE."

"pap...i..."

His tears were falling freely at this point.

"AND THEN YOU WOULDN'T COME HOME. INSTEAD, YOU HID AWAY LIKE A FOOL. DID YOU NOT SEE ME AT ALL? DO YOU KNOW HOW OFTEN I JUST WANTED TO DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF THERE?"

"w-why didn't you?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO DO IT ON YOUR OWN! I WANTED YOU TO FACE ME LIKE A MAN AND OWN UP TO YOUR PROBLEM. I JUST DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD TAKE YOU SO LONG TO DO SO."

Now it was Sans's turn to shock his brother. Increasing his hug tally for the day greater as he clings to his sibling.

"i'm so sorry, pap. i...i was a huge bastard. can you ever forgive me?"

Papyrus slowly returns the hold.

"I FORGIVE YOU, SANS...CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?"

"of course, pap."

"OKAY THEN."

Papyrus then shoves Sans back onto the couch.

"IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING SO MORONIC AGAIN, I'LL HURT YOU BACK TILL YOUR BONES ARE BLACK AND BLUE."

His tough words had less bite due to him wiping the tears away. Yet Sans took this as a good sign. Big bad bro was back to his normal self. Which meant things were good. At least he hoped as much. Papyrus made his way into the kitchen as Sans relaxed. Removing his jacket and shoes, feeling at home again.

"SANS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

A sigh leaves him, a strange sense of familiarity in this that just feels right warms his bones as he gets up and strolls over to his confused brother who is eyeing a funny looking glass baking dish.

"yes?"

"WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?"

"oh, that?"

Sans smirks embarrassed.

"i wanted to treat ya to something as a surprise by cooking. and i know i've watched ya cook for so long, but i'll be damned if said i knew what the hell i was doing when it came to making lasagna. so...i made spaghetti."

Papyrus cocked his brow.

"IN THE OVEN?"

"i made it on the stove like normal. i'm not that slow. but i didn't know when you'd get here. so to keep it warm, i baked it on low."

Inquisitively, Papyrus gets a fork and strings himself a sample.

"HMMM..."

"i tried to make it like you used to. probably won't be as good as when you cook."

"DON'T FALL ON YOUR SWORD YET."

"sorry."

"SO FAR...IT LOOKS DECENT. NO NOODLE STIFFNESS AND THE SAUCE IS THICK BUT NOT TOO THICK."

Papyrus takes a deep whiff.

"NO SPICES USED?"

"i didn't want to screw it up by adding too much. 'cause once it's in there ya can't exactly take it back out."

A grunt of understanding was his reply before biting into the amount on his fork. Papyrus mulls the food for a bit and follows it with a long slow swallow.

"well? is it bad?"

There's a long pause.

"COMPARED TO MINE? THIS DOESN'T HOLD A CANDLE."

Sans's heart sinks.

"BUT..."

Oh?

"COMPARED TO EXAMPLES YOU HAVE MADE BEFORE? THIS...THIS IS DELICIOUS."

A strange warmth comes to Sans.

"r-really?"

Papyrus doesn't say a word. He merely makes himself a very large plate and doesn't wait to reach his seat in the living room to begin eating. Following his brother's lead, Sans too gets a plate full of food and joins him on the couch. The pasta brings a sense of nostalgia. Like a past moment softly being revisited again in each bite. Who knew something as basic as spaghetti could bring out such strong feelings?

"SO..."

Papyrus breaks the eating silence.

"I TAKE IT YOU SPOKE WITH THE HUMAN BEFORE COMING HERE."

Not so much a question than a statement. One that Sans rolls his shoulders at.

"yeah. kid said she saw ya earlier."

Papyrus pauses for a slight second before continuing to eat.

"she said that you missed me."

"THAT WOMAN TALKS TOO MUCH."

"but you did...right?"

"YOU KNOW I DID. WHY BOTHER ASKING ME WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW?"

"no reason. i just like hearing you say it."

Papyrus scoffs.

"I SEE YOU'RE STILL AN ASS."

Sans merely snickers.

"SHE GETS TO YOU LIKE NO ONE ELSE, DOESN'T SHE?"

This ends Sans snickering.

"huh?"

Papyrus stops eating.

"THE HUMAN. SHE TOLD ME SHE WOULD SPEAK WITH YOU AND HERE YOU ARE. BACK HOME AFTER DAYS OF HIDING. EITHER SHE SAYS WHAT IS NEEDED TO BE SAID OR SHE HAS SOME WAY OF SWAYING YOU."

Sans ignored the latter implication.

"she just...she's a good kid is all."

Papyrus cocks a socket his brother's way.

"RIGHT...AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE TWO OF YOU BEING 'SECRET BUDDIES'."

He knew that was coming to bite him in the ass someday.

"it's not what you think."

"THEN WHAT IS IT? BECAUSE IT JUST SEEMS LIKE THE BOTH OF YOU ARE UNUSUALLY CLOSE. *GASP* DON'T TELL ME THAT SO-CALLED 'FRIEND' OF YOURS THAT LIKES SOMEONE THEY SHOULDN'T IS ACTUALLY YOU AND THE HUMAN!"

Sans nearly chokes on a forkful of noddles. His skull as red as the sauce and sockets painfully wide in shock.

"the fuck?! no! fuck no! i just said it's not what you think it is!"

"THEN BY ALL MEANS, DO ELABORATE."

"she's just..."

"YES?"

"she's just...a nice kid. that's all."

"OH? AND THE OTHER HUMANS WEREN'T NICE ENOUGH FOR YOUR LIKING? IS THAT WHY YOU DEALT WITH THEM SO QUICKLY?"

"why are ya busting my hump on this? i thought we agreed to go easy on each other."

"I AM GOING EASY ON YOU. I'M NOT MAKING YOU TELL ME ANYTHING. OTHERWISE, I'D BE ASKING A HELL OF A LOT MORE."

"then i ain't saying shit."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DEFENSIVE?"

"because i fucked up!"

There is a tense pause.

"all she wanted to do was help me like she always does. and my dumb ass nearly kills her."

Papyrus is intrigued to say the least.

"*SIGH* WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sans gulps down an obscenely large forkful of pasta to join the lump in his throat.

"she nearly bled out after i bit her."

Papyrus rubs the space between his eyes.

"WHY DID YOU BITE HER?"

"in my defense...i was annoyed, i told her to stop hugging me, and i didn't mean to sink my teeth in that deep."

That only made Papyrus more confused.

"SHE WAS HUGGING YOU?"

"*sigh* i was gonna leave before hearing her out and she grabbed me so i couldn't."

"THAT...MAKES SENSE I GUESS. DID YOU...?"

"i already apologized. if you can imagine..."

"SHE FORGAVE YOU WITH NO EFFORT."

"yep."

"SHE TRULY IS AN ODD ONE."

"true that."

A few slurps are made.

"...not like it's a bad thing."

Papyrus shrugs.

"I SUPPOSE...SOMETIMES...WHEN SHE'S NOT BEING A CUNT."

Sans chuckles and they continue to eat. This tranquil normalcy, it made Sans think about what the human said. How these small moments make things feel better even when the world is a ruined hell.

 _"*weak* Then...There are good times when I'm not around. I remember a lot of beatings, that's true. But there were times when things were nice. Like when we'd sit down to watch TV and eat. We'd make a few dumb jokes and talk like...like good friends. I'd be a terrible liar if I said I didn't miss that. And those moments, when we're not at each other's throats...It felt real. You know? Like, the rest of the world didn't matter and time was meaningless because it just felt so good."_

Yeah. These little moments were the windows into a peace that needed to be peered in more often. This was something that they could get used to.

 **[Hours pass by]**

"...wake up."

The voice is soft and wispy.

"...you hear me?"

Warmth nudges my shoulder.

"...cat?"

Cat? Oh...heh...Pussycat. It must be time to go. Thanks, Grillby.

"...fooling around. You don't want to keep..."

The yawn I let out muffles the rest of his speech as my eyes take their time to open and adjust.

"*groggy* Sorry, Grillz...Your bed is so comfy."

Grillby playfully ruffles my hair.

"Silly, pussycat. How are you feeling?"

I rub my eyes and sit up. Noticing he's in some more casual attire. Part of me is disappointed he's not still shirtless. Mmmmmm...topless Grillby.

"Naps are amazing. I feel much better."

"Good. It's getting to be that time you told me to wake you."

"Has Flowey woke up too?"

He shakes his head.

"Your brother is even more of a lightweight than you."

"He is a flower. It's not like he has a system made for dealing with booze."

He helps me out of his bed and motions to the end of the bed where the clothes I came here in now lay.

"We can't have your mother seeing you come home like this."

"Yet the second hickey was a good idea?"

His flames flicker a moment in nervous embarrassment.

"Yeah...Not my brightest move."

"No worries. I forgive you, hot stuff."

"You do?"

"Sure. You were a little upset and got a bit carried away. I'm not gonna hold it against you..."

I surprise him with a hug.

"Not when I can hold you against me."

He smirks and snakes his arms around me.

"My, someone's being affectionate. Not sure if it's because of the blood loss, meds, or you actually find me genuinely worth it."

I nuzzle his shoulder.

"Kindness given gains kindness in return. You've been good to me, Grillby. Why wouldn't I be affectionate to a warm soul such as yourself?"

"*sigh* What did I ever do to deserve you?"

I have no words to answer him with. I simply lean into him with a soft kiss. He, on the other hand, decides to reciprocate by sending warmth throughout my system with an overly hot kiss and a grip that's strong but not like the possessive one from before. He breaks the kiss, leaving me stolen of breath.

"You know...There's still some free time before you need to get back home."

A sly smirk plays on his charming face.

"What say we have a little fun till time's up~?"

His hands knead a trail to my hips where they rub tender circles. The naughty flamer sees a rare opportunity and is willing to take it. However, I know how Toriel is and how she'd react if I'm late. Still, it's not like I don't see an opportunity myself. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a sultry look.

"Fun huh? What kind of fun do you have in mind, hot stuff~?"

"Hmmm...I was thinking..."

He leans into my ear and nibbles the lob a bit.

"Maybe I can cross off a few more of those things you've never experienced..."

Knowing how sensitive my nape is, he moves his nibbling to there and I bite my lip to keep it together.

"Perhaps we kick this heat up a notch and make things a bit spicier...How do you feel about that?"

Even like this Grillby is patient soul. Though part of me is curious to test his limits and mine.

"I guess we could try. There is something I've never done that's pretty simple."

His eyes widen a bit.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and since I'm in the Underground, it's kinda a bit more thrilling."

I feel his fire intense.

"You...You're not just teasing me are you, pussycat?"

I shake my head.

"No tease."

A slight highlight in color touches his face to match the goofy excited look coming to him.

"A-And...um...W-What is it you'd like to try?"

"Well...promise not to laugh?"

"Dear, I'd never..."

"I want to hold hands as I walk home with you."

His mouth remains open as I stole his ability to speak. I see the gears of "what the fuck" turn behind his eyes so I try to explain in a not stupid way.

"I know, it's not what you wanted to hear. But...I dunno...You make me feel special. And as childish as it sounds, I've always just wanted to hold the hand of someone that cared for me. Plus, you escorting me home will give you major good guy points with mom."

I try to sell this with an embarrassed smile.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to. I understand that..."

He shuts me up with his laughter. This doesn't make me feel good for sharing and after a moment or two, he sees my dower expression then quickly attempts to fix this.

"No no, pussycat, I didn't mean...*sigh* I laughed because you're innocence never stops to amaze me. After our game earlier, this caught me off guard."

I rub my arm shyly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I adore this about you. It's precious."

I fight weakly to stop the blush coming to me.

"Thanks."

He cups my chin and kisses my forehead.

"God, you're cute. Go get dressed. I'll be waiting with your brother."

My eyes light up.

"Wait...Does that mean...?"

He merely nods and my heart flutters with giddy delight. I collect my clothes and head for the bathroom to change. Ah to be back in my real clothing. Not to knock on the outfit Grillby got me because it fits like a glove and wasn't as messed up as it could've been, but nothing beats something you're used to wearing. The bandage on my shoulder slightly shows under the shirt collar, so I have to tear part of it though now it feels weird. I guess I'm dealing with it now. I leave the other garments in the bathroom and go to find Grillby, whose humming I follow out into the bar. He's donned his thick coat and coolly has my backpack over his shoulder, a casual smirk gracing him.

"Ready to go, pussycat?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I won't make you go into the cold."

A small chuckle leaves him.

"It's fine. Besides...If it starts to bother me I'll just have to hold you close."

"Cheeky boy."

He holds out his free hand.

"Milady, shall I walk you home?"

I smile and slide my hand into his.

"I would be honored, kind sir."

I open the door and he fakes a swoon.

"A lady opening the door for a man? You're definitely a keeper."

"Heh. Lovable dork."

And like that, we begin our stroll to the Ruins. Whether he knows it or not, I'm very grateful Grillby decided to walk with me. I know not how much more the Underground mimics the surface, but I'd rather not risk walking home alone at a late hour when a target is already marked on me labeled "free EXP, please kill me". The air is still and no snowfall. There is a faint feeling of hidden onlookers yet nothing makes a move.

"You know...I've never been out this far."

Grillby breaks the silence.

"Really? So you've never seen the guard posts?"

"Nope. Are they odd?"

"Most look vaguely like doghouses that you'd be sold lemonade at. But there are two exceptions."

"...The brothers?"

"Bingo."

"Care to give me any hints?"

"And spoil the surprise? I think not."

"Oh, now you're building up my curiosity."

"Trust me. You shall not be disappointed."

Indeed he is not. The dog guard posts are the same basic wooden house design and have a mean dog head decorating the top. But when I show him Papyrus's post...The look on his face is priceless at the sight of the dark metal and even has Gothic-styled torches that make it look very spooky.

"This...This is Papyrus's station?"

"I know right? So cool."

"Is that...a plaque?"

"Go on. Read it."

[YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! TREMBLE WITH TERROR BEFORE IT'S GREATNESS!]

He's holding in so much laughter even though some of it is slipping out.

"Oh my god..."

"Best let it out now. You won't be laughing when you see Sans's."

The confusion gets to him a moment before taking another look at the structure and laughing. Seeing him like this is a relief. I don't like seeing him grumpy or jealous.

"*chuckling* Oh man...I needed that."

"The ego of the great and terrible Papyrus is always worth a giggle or two."

"And Sans's post isn't?"

"You'll see."

Our journey continues. Along the short way between Papyrus and Sans's stations, we encounter the Snowman who seemed to be taking a leisurely stroll of its own in the relative safety of the evening hours. See us, it waves "hi" as if nothing out of the norm is happening. I wave back at and resist any temptation to bust out a "Frosty the Snowman" tune but Grillby is baffled that the snowman is alive. I teasingly remind him that he's literally living fire and he becomes slightly bashful. So damn cute. We come upon Sans's station and, as I figured, Grillby's reaction is not of amusement...more like pity. Sans's post is made of wood like the dogs' stations are but it's open from so many places and lacks real fortification. There is no back to it or true sides, it's mostly a hollowed-out dresser with a beam on each corner connecting to the roof yet only just enough so that all the weight in front doesn't have it tipping backward.

"This is a joke, right?"

"If you ever wondered why he hated his job, this is a good starting point."

"It's got nothing. How do they expect the first line of defense to be ready if they're not even properly protected, and from the freaking snow no less?"

Is this really the same man? Earlier he was ready to kill Sans, now he's upset over how Sans is treated at work. And here I thought I was the emotional flip-flopper.

"It's not all bad. He's made it useful to his needs. Come here."

I guide him behind the station and here I show him Sans's stash. Mustard bottles kept chilled in the snow, car magazines, and assorted hotdog stuff.

"See? Not completely shit."

"...How do you know about this stuff?"

"When I first left the Ruins, Sans hid me from Papyrus so I wouldn't be killed on sight. Saved my butt."

He looks a little dejected.

"Sweetie?"

That snaps him out of it.

"You okay?"

"Oh...Yeah. Just got distracted by a random thought."

I pat his back.

"Want to see something else funny?"

Curiosity gets to him, so I lead him to the "gate" thing that Papyrus made and that Toriel made useless.

"What am I looking at?"

"This was once the bane of coming out here. To keep people, mainly humans, from getting to town and the rest of the Underground, Papyrus made a gate over this unbelievably deep pit. It was very effective due to the tight spacing making it very difficult and time-consuming to bother with squeezing through the bars. The option of the surrounding forest is also a hard choice due to the tress being so close together. However, the gate stood no chance against a mad goat woman with fire powers."

That has him snickering. We cross the bridge and at long last, we arrive at the door that keeps us apart.

"So...This is my place."

"Heh. Feels a little cheesy. You know? Walking a lady home."

"Good cheesy like nachos or bad cheesy like Limburger?"

He just smiles and pats my head.

"You are too cute somethings."

I giggle and there's a bang on the other side of the door, making Grillby jump. I sigh and knock on the door.

"Is that you, Nanny?"

"*muffled* Indeed, my child. Do you need help with the door?"

"Yes, please."

The door rumbles. Pushed outward and showing Toriel, who is delighted to see me and puzzled by Grillby being here.

"Oh...Hello there."

Grillby, who has been holding my hand this entire time, tightens his grip.

"Evening, Mrs. Dreemurr. I hope we are on time."

Toriel is blank for a moment, then she smiles.

"My, such a gentleman. Walking a young woman home. Perhaps good men still exist."

I so called it on her thinking this!

"Here, dear."

Grillby hands me my pack back and I kiss him quickly much to his cheeky surprise.

"Call me later, hot stuff?"

"Heh...Oh, you know it, pussycat."

We share a moment of contented gazing into each other's eyes till Toriel coughs.

"I have to go now."

"I know."

"Be careful on the way back."

He merely smiles, turns on his heel, and heads back the way to town with a cool wave.

"Come along, child."

"Yes, Nanny."

I follow her inside and upon the doors being shut, I take notice of the difference in temperature. Sure, I'm not in the cold anymore. But the warmth of home is nothing compared to Grillby's natural heat. My hand, the one that held his, feels cold and empty. I miss him. We've only just parted and I already long to be with him again.

"Child? Is everything alright?"

Toriel notices my distraction. I'm not about to tell her my feelings about him so I play normal.

"Yeah. Just some stuff on my mind."

"Anything you wish to speak about?"

I shake my head.

"Nah. It's nothing."

She pouts a bit.

"You care about him a lot, do you not?"

I say nothing.

"It is not shameful if you do. He appears to be a fine man. And he seems to have the same feelings."

"Mom, I really don't feel comfortable talking about my feelings."

"Why not? It is not as if feelings are a foreign concept to us monsters. We just do not express them so freely."

"It's just...*groan* I'm just..."

[RING-RING]

Of course, my phone goes off. Like some sort of contrived plot convenience. My heartbeat increases at the thought of it being Grillby, yet it is a very short-lived feeling. It's not his number. It's not even Blooky's. It's Mettaton. Fuck my life.

"Child?"

"No worries, mom. I'm gonna take this call and follow you. Only slower."

She nods and keeps walking. I answer the call and slowly follow.

"Long time no ring, Mettaton. What's up?"

I'm given amused robotic giggles.

"OH DARLING, IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG, HASN'T IT? SEEMS LIKE ONLY YESTERDAY WE WERE MAKING PLANS TO MEET."

"After you threatened to off a guy on TV in hopes I'd stop you."

"TRUE. HAD YOU NOT BEEN WATCHING, THAT WOULD'VE BACKFIRED ON ME AND THEN I'D HAVE ONE LESS SCUMBAG ON MY PAYROLL."

"Not to sound rude, but why are you calling? Surely it's not to get all cutesy. It's late and people should be eating before becoming mindless bed zombies that must feed on dreams to survive."

He's silent for a few seconds.

"...ARE YOU OKAY WITH LETTING ME TAKE THAT FOR A BOOK IDEA?"

"Sure. Whatever. Don't avoid answering the question."

"HARSH. I WASN'T AVOIDING ANYTHING. I WAS MERELY STRIKING UP CONVERSATION. YOU KNOW? BASIC INTERACTION AND ALL THAT JAZZ."

I pause in my following of Toriel to casually smack my head into a wall, feeling dumb for my attitude.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a cunt. It's been a long day and I have no right to take it out on you."

"OH? CARE TO SHARE?"

"I'd rather not."

"WOULD IT HAPPEN TO INVOLVE THOSE SKELETONS? OR THAT FIREY MAN THAT WALKED YOU HOME?"

Toriel must be rubbing off on me because my grip on the phone tightens harshly at hearing something I don't like.

"...You really need a better pastime than to watch me."

"BUT DARLING, YOU ARE SO INTERESTING."

"Please refrain from further viewing me like you're watching some cartoon character."

"BUT DO TELL...ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH THAT BURNING MAN?"

The crunching my phone is making is loud. It's at this point I've stopped following Toriel due to anger. And the pack holding Flowey is on the floor.

"Who the flying fuck do you think you are?!"

"I'M METTATON. AND YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT IN A PLAYFUL MOOD. SO YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T HAVE SEX. OTHERWISE, YOU'D BE LESS AGITATED."

"You have no right to just blurt out a personal question like that."

"ON THE CONTRARY. I THINK I SHOULD KNOW."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KILL HIM OR NOT."

My rage simultaneously grows and dies.

"If you do anything to him..."

"AH, POOR DARLING. YOU ARE A UNIQUE FIND DOWN HERE. BUT THAT IS ALSO YOU'RE BIGGEST WEAKNESS. YOU CARE ABOUT THE SAFETY OF OTHERS."

"Don't mistake that as a weakness. For I'll pull terrible power from knowing of someone else's pain."

"OH I'M SURE YOU CAN."

"Don't play games with me!"

"YET GAMES ARE SO MUCH FUN. SPEAKING OF WHICH...I WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU, HUMAN."

I don't like this.

"THE GAME IS A SIMPLE ONE. ALL YOU MUST DO IS FOLLOW A SERIES OF INSTRUCTIONS. ANY ATTEMPT TO NOT PLAY OR DOING SOMETHING WRONG WILL RESULT IN A PENALTY. THE MORE PENALTIES YOU HAVE, THE WORSE PUNISHMENT WILL HAPPEN FOR SOMEONE YOU KNOW. AND I'M SURE YOU DON'T NEED CONVINCING ON A SOMEONE OF MY FAME BEING ABLE TO DO SUCH THINGS."

I growl.

"I'M SURE A SMART GIRL LIKE YOU CAN FOLLOW SIMPLE DIRECTIONS AND UNDERSTAND THAT PLAYING THE GAME WILL RESULT IN NO HARM BEING DONE. WITH THAT SAID...ARE YOU READY TO PLAY?"

My growling lessens.

"Fine. But make the game short. A smart guy like you knows the furry of a pissed off Toriel."

"Lynsie...?"

Speaking of which. She calls out into the echoing hall.

"Are you okay?"

I cover the phone.

"Yeah. The phone call is running longer than I thought. I'll be up there soon."

She doesn't respond and I assume she's going back to her own business, so I continue the call.

"See what I mean?"

"VERY WELL...THE GAME BEGINS. YOUR FIRST INSTRUCTION, LEAVE THE RUINS."

I pause.

"...You're going to get me in trouble for your own amusement, aren't you?"

"PLEASE STEP OUTSIDE OR YOU WILL BE GIVEN A PENALTY."

I grumble in annoyance but walk back to the door.

"You're lucky you said please."

I shove one of the doors with some shoulder effort and get hit with that frigid cold I hate so much. I poke my head outside before creeping out.

"GOOD GIRL."

"There's a camera right outside the door, isn't it?"

"MAYBE~...EITHER WAY, YOU'VE EARNED ONE POINT. COLLECT THREE AND WIN."

"Okay, thanks for making it short."

"I DO AIM TO PLEASE. NOW THEN...YOUR SECOND TASK, TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF."

"Whoa, I am not doing that!"

"PLEASE, DON'T THINK THAT WAY. I'M A ROBOT. IT'S NOT LIKE IT DOES ANYTHING FOR ME TO SEE YOU TOPLESS."

I snicker.

"No, dingus, I meant I ain't taking my top off because it's fucking freezing. What the hell are you thinking, ghost-bot?"

I don't think I know what a flustered/embarrassed robot sounds like, but it's quite possibly the weird electronic sounds that are currently scrambling my eardrum.

"But, no. I refuse this task of yours."

He calms down.

"*AHEM* UH...LET'S SKIP THIS ONE. UM...NEW TASK, SPIN AROUND AND AROUND TILL YOU FALL DOWN."

"...Can I question why?"

"NO REASON. MOSTLY FOR SEEING HOW LONG YOU CAN."

"*sigh* Just promise not to record this."

I clutch the phone and feel dumb even before taking that first spin. My eyes keep sight to the ground so my mind won't lose itself too quickly. Though the fluid swirling around my brain is not making things feel as lucid as I know things are. I twirl, dip, nearly smack the door twice, but ultimately trip over a small stick that was hidden in the snow, and I smash into the magical frozen powder with a large poof. My eyes spin in my skull as the sound of digital laughter eventually is recognized by my senses. My strength in direction is a bit off, though I still drag my phone to my ear after first poking it into my eye.

"*dizzy* Did I do the thing?"

Fuck trying to make cognitive sentences while my brain is sloshing.

"*SNICKERING* YES, DARLING. YOU DID THE THING AND DID IT WELL. YOU HAVE TWO POINTS NOW."

"Yay!"

The most unenthusiastic yay ever.

"NOW, DARLING, YOU NEED ONLY DO ONE LAST THING TO WIN THE GAME. ARE YOU READY?"

"*dizzy* Okily dokily."

"GOOD...GOOD...ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS...DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU."

If my mind wasn't so messed up, I wouldn't have fallen for such a dumb thing. But dumb dizzy me gets worried about if something is there because of random monster attack paranoia...So I end up turning to look back...and see douche cat holding a bat.

"Uh..."

He smirks and readies his bat.

"You should've listened to the rules."

Processing the incoming strike takes longer than I need to actually do anything. The crack against the side of my head has enough force to roll me over. I might have rolled more but I blacked out during that initial spin my neck did on impact.

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

Mettaton continues to watch the monitor, seeing Burgerpants snatch the discarded cellphone out of the snow and answer it.

"Hey, Boss."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THAT ROUGH. SHE WAS ALREADY DISORIENTED."

"Be happy I didn't get her in the face. Can I go now?"

"YOU KNOW THE DEAL. DELIVER THE PACKAGE AND YOU WILL BE PAID HANDSOMELY."

"*groan* Fine. What do want me to do about that bartender?"

"LEAVE HIM BE. HE ISN'T OF ANY IMPORTANCE. JUST DON'T LET HIM SEE YOU. I GET THE FEELING HE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HER."

"No kidding. That reminds me...I'm getting an extra day-off for putting my ass on the line like this."

"IF YOU CAN BRING HER BACK AND SHE ISN'T DEAD OR BLOODY, I'LL GIVE YOU TWO."

"Score!"

Burgerpants pockets the phone, sheathes the bat on his belt, picks the human up and proceeds to flee the area before the Boss Monster within is any the wiser.

"So..."

Alphys slithers towards the pleased automaton.

"You finally did it. You went and 'collected' the human."

Mettaton shrugs.

"IT WAS SHOCKINGLY EASY TOO. I ALMOST FEEL BAD ABOUT IT."

"You probably could've just asked her over and save some of the trouble."

"TRUE. BUT THEN WHERE WOULD THE MOTIVATION BE?"

Alphys tilts her head.

"MY DEAR ALPHYS...FOR ALL THE STORIES YOU WATCH AND READ, YET YOU CAN'T SEE THE PLOT I'M WEAVING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU."

"Don't patronize me, asshole."

"FINE. I'LL PUT IT AS SIMPLY AS I CAN. SURE, INVITING HER WOULD GET HER HERE BUT IT WOULDN'T MAKE HER PERFORM AS NEEDED. BUT NOW SHE HAS BEEN ATTACKED. ABDUCTED. AND WILL SOON WAKE IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION. THE CONFUSION AND ANGER WILL DRIVE HER TO SEEK ME OUT, THE ONE THAT ORCHESTRATED THE INCIDENT. YET LITTLE DOES SHE KNOW THAT IT'S WHAT I WANT HER TO DO. I NEED HER TO PLAY THE PART OF THE WRONGED HUMAN SEEKING REVENGE. SHE WILL BE TESTED AND, OVER THE COURSE OF INTENSE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS, LEARN OF THE HARDSHIPS THAT HAVE LEAD UP TO THIS. ALONG THE WAY, WE SHALL MEET. FIRST AS ENEMIES. BUT OVER TIME, A BOND OF RESPECT WILL FORM. AND MAYBE...SOMETHING MORE. YET AT THE END, WE SHALL FIGHT, FOR IT IS THE WAY OF THINGS AND THE LAW MUST BE FOLLOWED. SHE WILL RESIST. I WILL 'UNWILLING' INSIST ON FIGHTING. OVER A LONG AND HEROING BATTLE, THE GRANDEST DISPLAY OF REMORSE WILL HAPPEN, ENDING THE FIGHT WITH EITHER A DISPLAY OF GRAND FRIENDSHIP OR A LOVE CONQUERS ALL TWIST. I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHICH THE AUDIENCE WILL ENJOY MORE SO THAT PART IS AMBIGUOUS FOR NOW. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Alphys just stares at Mettaton, mouth agape in utter shock.

"ALPHYS?"

She resets her composure by adjusting her glasses.

"Usually your ideas aren't so well thought out. They tend to be glamourizing drama pulls that crash due to shitty writing and poor taste. But this? ...You've surprised me."

A flash of random pixels appear on his screen from disbelief.

"REALLY?"

Alphys turns and slithers off towards her private workroom.

"I look forward to this show of yours. Hope you don't disappoint."

Mettaton, for once, was at a loss for words. Alphys never was supportive of his ideas, at least, not lately anyway. This was the kind of confidence boost he needed. He was going to put on the show of a lifetime for all the Underground to see. But there were still loose ends that needed tying up. For this was merely stage one of his brilliant plan. Stage two will be somewhat more challenging. For one, he'll need to keep Toriel from going on a homicidal rampage. And two, a means to buy off the Snowdin guards. The second part is simple enough. The dogs don't give a shit. The skeletons however...those two might become a problem if they find any clues. Yet any good actor worth their soul knows how to plan and improvise on the fly. This was the part he was grateful for having a staff of underpaid teens that were desperate for any hope of something more, they'll do anything. With the click of a button, he enacts the next phase.

"ATTENTION, ALL YOU HAPPY HELPERS OF MINE. IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SHINE. CLEAN UP BURGERPANTS'S MESS AND DO IT RIGHT. OR YOU CAN KISS THAT 5G INCREASE AND YOUR JOBS GOODBYE. THANK YOU!"

It's showtime.

* * *

 **Greetings my very patient readers. I am so very incredibly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. If you've read my end bit in my last Lynchtale chapter, you know why. But for those who haven't, or don't know me, I have depression and months ago it hit me HARD. This doesn't usually get to me but when it comes to Underfell...well...This story focuses on a ton of my real-life issues and emotional baggage to the point where this chapter crippled me. I avoid my troubles like a moron and don't like to deal with them, this entire chapter was about emotional crap and my brain was hell-bent on staying as far away from it as possible. This pissed me off because I was literally the speedbump in the way of trying to get this thing done and it's not easy trying to drive over yourself due to it hurting. My metaphors suck but I hope you get it. I still pushed myself every day to get something done and really wanted this out before my birthday...I failed by 5 days. But I'm still glad I got it done before any other holidays happened. So...You're probably wondering if this means the stories are in trouble. They're not. I still intend to finish both stories. Lynchtale will just be easier for now because it's more about horror than other stuff. Underfell is now on a path of the story that is more about the plot than the emo sadness dwelling deep in myself, which makes it way easier to write. I know it sounds like I'm not talking this seriously but if I can't make fun of myself than that's when you know I'm really fucked up. In short, thank you for waiting and reading this. Thank you to those who had PM me and made sure I was okay. And thank you all for dealing with my crap and are willing to see this through to the end. You are all awesome. ^_^**


	24. Drama

**WARNING: I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS. THAT BEING SAID, THIS IS HOW FILE NAME NOT FOUND WOULD FUNCTION IN THE AU OF UNDERFELL. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, UNLIKE THE NICE TIME OF UNDERTALE, THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, GORY, USE SWEARS LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS, AND DEAL WITH SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTERS. FOR EXAMPLE, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF WILL KNOW HOW I PICTURE THIS VERSION OF LYNSIE COMING TO THE UNDERGROUND. IT IS NOT AN ACCIDENT. IT IS NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING DUMB. IT IS BECAUSE SHE CHOOSES TO END HER LIFE. SO TAKE THIS WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. I MADE IT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO LET SOME OF THIS EDGINESS OUT OF MYSELF. WHICH I GUESS MAKES UNDERFELL LYNSIE EVEN MORE TRUE TO WHO I REALLY AM. ANYWAY, ENJOY.** ** **^_^****

* * *

 _You know...I used to love darkness. It was the one element that felt the most kind to me. Now it's a different story. At this point I hate it. Nothing good comes when I'm in darkness anymore. If I'm not dreaming then I'm being used by a maniacal scientist as his personal experiment._

{What are you doing here?}

 _Or this crap happens._

"Seeing as I don't get a choice in these matters, I should be asking you that. So...Why am I here, Chara?"

{Go away.}

"Why so serious? You've been avoiding me like the plague."

{You've been listening to Gaster behind my back.}

 _I sigh._

"Are we really about to do this?"

{Do what?}

"A childish back and forth of 'how could you do this' b.s."

{I warned you not to trust him. And what do you do? You cut deals with him.}

"You've been rummaging in my head. Not very nice of you, bro."

{Don't call me bro. Family doesn't backstab family.}

"Heh...You've been dead so long you forget what humanity is like. And I didn't backstab anyone."

{Yes you did!}

"How? How does seeking aid from the best source of soul knowledge so I don't go kill-crazy backstab you or the family?"

{That's not the point! You didn't listen to me! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?!}

 _Where is this coming from?_

"Dude, calm down. You're a kid. A dead kid. You should be used to no one listening."

 _The darkness rumbles with thunder. Energy swirls around like wind or unseen water. A form begins to take shape, distinctly that of a male child. The boy is pale-skinned, has bright pink cheeks, piercing red eyes, as well as light brown hair, and dressed in a red sweater with a black stripe across the middle, black pants, and brown boots. This is Chara...at least...Chara pre-death. And oddly he's intimidating._

{I am so sick and tired of people not listening to me.}

"*scoff* Join the club, kid. You really think I ended up here because others heard what I had to say? You can't expect me to ignore help because you tell me no. It's MY soul. MY problems. And I will deal with them MY way. Not anyone else's."

 _The energy gets stronger. It's starting to become visible as it clashes around him._

{Not again...I won't let it happen again...}

 _I don't like the looks of this. But what can I do about it? It's not like I have power here._

"Look, I'm sorry if I piss you off. I have an annoying tendency to do that. It's not intentional. I..."

{I won't let you kill Asriel again!}

 _Confusion seems to be my normal state of mind these days. Does he actually mean me? Is he having a moment like Sans and thinks I'm Frisk? Could he even be thinking of Gaster? Or is he calling out all the other past humans to fall before me? Either way, I'm not going to get through to him. The look in those eyes of his gives me the message loud and clear. Talking is pointless. Now I'm left to do the one move I've done all my life...brace for impact._

{Not again! NEVER AGAIN!}

 _As expected, his rage causes the energy to lash out at me and all I can do block. Damn things cut like knives. I can't tell if bleeding is possible here but it feels like it._

"*mutter* Geez...And I thought I had issues. *grunt* No one is out to kill Asriel! Calm down!"

 _He doesn't say a word. Yet the energy intensifies. Hitting harder. Pushing back. Pushing me away._

"*strained* Do you think this solves anything? That lashing out at me keeps him safe? Harming me only puts him in more danger!"

 _Again, he's not in a mood to listen. The energy is cutting away at me more. I won't be able to take it much longer at this rate._

"*snarl* Damn it, Chara! Don't be like Toriel and put your problems on me like it's my fault!"

 _For only a moment there's a break in his attack and I think that maybe...just maybe...maybe he sees that this isn't the right way of handling the situation. This hope is dashed when he suddenly rushes me and grabs my shirt. The look he has. So spiteful. It breaks my guard._

{If we're really family...You won't come back here again.}

 _He blasts me at point-blank range and everything flashes from black, red, and then white._

"*gasp and cough*"

God, I hate this shit. Each time I wake up I feel closer to dying. Like one day, I'll open my eyes but be unable to breathe or I won't wake up at all.

"Bad dream?"

...Or I'll wake up in an unknown place with lord only knows who.

"With the wack you took, a little nightmare is the best outcome you could've gotten. Though we still can't rule out brain damage quiet yet."

I can't see anything apart from the ceiling. A brace of some sort is restraining my head. I can feel bands on my wrists and ankles. And something else...something cold.

"Hmmm...Vitals look stable. Then again, it's been a long time since I've had to human hooked to this thing. Oh well."

Great. From bad to worse.

"Not a big talker, huh? Or are you just slow to take in what's going on?"

I am in no mood for this crap.

"In any case, the short version is you're now in Hotland. No one knows you're here. And if you ever want to go home, it's best that you cooperate."

The sigh that leaves me is one oozing with boredom. I'm numb to this. I've been here too long to care.

"You're taking this oddly well, human."

"I'm in no position to care. I'm restrained in a place I don't know. You already have points on me I can't bounce back from. So why not skip the spiel and be blunt. It'll be easier on us both."

There's a scribbling noise.

"Subject is reasonable yet bitchy after having woken up."

Okay...Now I have some clue.

"You're Alphys, right?"

By the sudden startle that shakes her, she wasn't expecting me to know.

"H-H-How do you...?"

"People talk. It's not like there are others down here that know what a human is and have done things to them before. Makes for a very select list of names."

She huffs through her nose.

"Perhaps you'll be of more interest than your predecessors after all. Aside from your soul that is."

She taps on something and it makes me snarl in discomfort. No wild guess needed that it's my soul.

"You're a first. I've never seen a human soul infused with magic before. Though it is funny how it can be afflicted with something so common to growing children and you are...clearly not one."

I try to not think about that stupid issue of soul puberty.

"Yeah, well...What can do? Stuff happens."

"Lucky for you...it's a condition that is easily fixed with some stabilizing magic. You might be able to feel it. It's rather cold. Much like everything else in this world."

So that's another mystery solved. I'm basically getting the equivalent to hormone balancers. The question...Why?

"Seems a little odd."

"How so?"

"No offense, but experience has taught me that no one does something for someone else down here without there being a reason. So spill it, doc. What reason could you have for treating my condition?"

There's a sigh and a loud click before the slab I'm on begins to move, slanting me to almost stand. Now I can see the room better, the machinery, the odd patch on my exposed purple soul, and her. A slightly corpulent reptile-monster that appears smaller than she is due to slouching. She has yellow skin/scales, wears spiral-shaped glasses, a red and black striped sweater with a matching black skirt, and topped off with a classic white lab coat with a few frayed ends.

"If you must know...He insisted on you being fully healed. I swear things would be more interesting if I didn't fix you. But no...he was going to annoy the piss out of me. And frankly, I'm not in the mood to tear him apart for scrap."

He? Oh...Him.

"Ah, I see. Mettaton is a crafty guy. Must be his inner ghost."

She gives me a questionable look.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know his cousin and he told me."

She groans and adjusts her glasses with her middle finger.

"That information is not for the public to know. You'd be wise not to spread any rumors about it."

"*scoff* Please. If I haven't blabbed by now than I ain't blabbing ever. Besides...There's no point telling anyone anyway."

She scribbles on a pad.

"You'd be wise to keep that mentality."

I roll my eyes.

"So where is he? Dude went so far as to have his flunky give me my second bat to skull injury and drag me here, the least he could do is show himself before overly explaining some elaborate plan."

She stops writing to look at me.

"HE is getting himself and I quote 'ready to shine like the star he was born to be' end quote."

If ego was hot air that metal body of his would be floating like a parade balloon.

"But what you said makes me wonder. You've watched his shows before, haven't you?"

"Enough to notice predictable patterns. Sure, the first show is fresh. But then he repeats the same theme in every show the rest of the day. It's hard not to notice."

"Like he tries too hard and looks like a moron."

"I wouldn't say that. It's endearing that he tries when it comes to an idea he likes. Whether or not the audience likes that sort of thing is subjective. You can't please all the people all of the time. Only some people some times."

"Try none and ever. Ratings have been in the dumper. The only small increase to have happened was that time he tricked you into phoning in. Heh...I still can't believe that worked."

"I'm not heartless. I don't want to see anyone hurt or die if I can help it."

She goes back to scribbling.

"Subject is a bleeding heart idiot."

I struggle to shake my head.

"Not the first time I've heard that and it won't be the last. Yet you can't honestly tell yourself that there isn't at least one person you'd risk it all for."

She pauses. Her scribbling stops to tap the pad. But this is not a long pause before she resumes again.

"Side note...If the subject is this stupid, how has it lived this long and what does that mean for surface humans?"

I can't roll my eyes hard enough.

"So you'd do anything for that fire elemental, huh?"

This has my attention.

"It's one thing to associate with monsters. Most are ignorant of what a human is. Making it easy to blend in and not be killed. But to be romantic with a monster? And to have been so dumb as to do so in public no less? That's just begging for trouble."

My glare has her smirking.

"Be a real shame if something unfortunate were to happen to him."

"You do not want to go down this road. Not on those tires."

"You are in no position to stop me if I do."

"Trust me, doc. You don't want to make me angry. Bad things happen when I snap."

My seriousness is not taken seriously.

"I'll be sure to enjoy studying every moment of it."

I sneer daggers at her.

"Humans are such pathetic and pitiful creatures."

"And yet we won the war. Go figure."

That earns me a very nasty look.

"I think you need to learn your place, human."

"I'm strapped to a table. I think I know my place."

"Let's double-check that..."

She reaches into her pocket and suddenly I'm thrashing harshly as electricity is sent shooting into me. After the longest five seconds ever, it stops. I'm left panting through my teeth and smoking faintly.

"Seems your tolerance is stronger than expected. Still...that should be enough to remind you to behave. Right, human?"

I want to defy her. I know I can. But the situation is not favoring me. She holds the power and knows it.

"*huff* Whatever."

She smiles and heads for the doorway.

"This will be interesting. That much is sure."

The door closes behind her and I sigh. Is it wrong that I miss the days of Papyrus beating me? Fuck my life. Okay...Time to make a plan.

 **[Meanwhile: The Ruins]**

Fear. Fear is laced on the wind. Paternal fear of a mother for her child. When Toriel's voice was met by silence alarms went off. When she found the doors open when last she had shut them panic sank in. Her child's belongings were left behind, including the flower called brother. And one look at the snow beyond the door only added to her worry. The pristine snow was a disheveled mess. Footprints. In every and all direction. The worst part is the snowfall beginning to fill in the indents.

Searching.

Screaming.

Scanning for any clues as to where her child was. Yet she was lost. Second-guessing which set of tracks were the human's and uncertain if the ones she first picked were indeed the right ones. Scrambling, she picked another set and stuck to it. Swerving and swiveling through trees like dogs along a pole line. These tracks seemed hopeful enough. Stretching further into the distance than previous sets. At the rate she was headed, she would find herself in town and the location of the child would then follow suit. Just a little more. Just a bit further and then the real path shall be clear.

Yet...Why were the trees still constant?

The environment the same?

Where was this going?

...

The bridge.

These tracks made her head back towards home. Never faltering as they beelined for the bottomless pit. No deviation. No hesitation. Just clear forward motion to death. Her heart stopped. Everything stopped. She just stood there. Staring into the abyss. Contemplating just how deep or where it led. Could the human...did she...was this her fate? No...NO! There...There had to be a way to check. The...Oh! The phone! If she was in that pit or not, the ringing of that simple phone will provide her with answers.

[RING...]

She held that object muffled in her paws. Listening to the wind and anything at all.

But there was nothing. Simply the sound of snow landing on the world.

This...gave her hope. Hope touched the monster's soul for the first time in ages. Yet this begged the real question...Where is she? Perhaps some aid to this situation will be necessary. Seems like a visit to the town is in order.

[A cold walk later]

The hour is late. No one is out and about. Except for one. One that has very limited options at her disposal. In all their talks and jokes, Toriel never learned what Sans's house looked like. With a nervous lump in her throat, she approaches the bar and trembles as she knocks on the door of the obviously closed establishment. As one would guess there is no response. So she continues to knock, pressing with her urgency. After about five minutes of the most polite pounding on a door ever, a faint light approaches.

"*grumble* We're closed. Can't you read the sign?"

She ignores the annoyance due to the situation.

"Please, I need your help."

There's a pause. The door clambers open enough to show part of Grillby's face.

"M-Mrs. Dreemurr?"

"Forgive my rudeness. But I must speak to you about Lynsie."

"I didn't mean for it to be so big! It's just a hickey! I didn't hurt her, I swear!"

His defensive words confuse her and this makes the panicked man of flame become shamefully aware.

"You didn't know about that...Did you?"

Her eyes squint in judgmental frustration.

"I did not."

A small snort of steam comes out of her snout. Grillby, feeling like shit is going to end badly, slams the door in fear. Her own fear, overwriting her motherly rage, has her pounding on the door.

"Open this door!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Please! My daughter is missing!"

"...What?"

He opens the door fully now, knowing well the former queen would not lie about such a thing.

"She's missing?"

"Yes. I can not find her. Only footprints from many bodies."

She is surprised by the real concern coming to Grillby's face. He is quick to go for his phone but she shakes her head.

"I have already tried. She does not respond."

"Hmmm...This is sounding like an abduction. Has there been any notice left for you? A note? A call?"

She mopes.

"No. Nothing. I was hoping you might have a clue. Was there anything odd you noticed on your way home?"

He shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, no."

Her heart sinks. Seeing this has Grillby goes into support mode.

"Don't lose hope. We don't have much left. You know her better than I. She's prone to getting into trouble. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I know someone that can help. Just...Let me bundle up. If you can imagine, the cold and I..."

"Understood."

Grillby shuts the door and Toriel waits outside.

 **[Elsewhere: the Ruins]**

"Ugh...my head..."

A dazed and delirious Flowey stirs in the dark confines of a bag. Unzipping a pack from the inside is bad enough, but doing so with leaves for hands is fucking ridiculous. And while hungover to boot. After some time, mixed with muffled swearing, the great escape is complete! The flower is free! Yet...Something is amiss. The bag he was contained in was not in the bedroom as he would have expected and the doors leading outside are wide open. This isn't right. It is time to ditch the pot and sink his roots into the ground to do some stealthy investigating. Covert flower style.

 **[Meanwhile: in Snowdin]**

"Are you certain we will not be bothering them at such a late hour?"

"Don't worry about that, Mrs. Dreemurr. It's part of their job to deal with stuff like this. Plus, you're the Queen and they are in charge of looking after her. If they don't want to go through hell, they'll help."

"I hope so."

Grillby guilds Toriel the out of place house on the edge of town. Of course, they lived in a place like this. Why she expected different she didn't know. The curtains were closed yet glowed with the light of activity still going on inside. Muffled chuckling could be heard behind the walls. She recognized it easily...Sans.

"Sounds like someone's having a good time."

"Is it normal for others to be up still at such an hour?"

"Depends."

"Depends?"

"You know. Reasons. Some can't get these kinds of moments during day hours. Others just can't fall asleep all that well. Him? I think his reason is therapeutic. Ending the day on a laugh to forget all the bad stuff. But that's just my guess."

She pouts as he knocks on the door. Sans's puns when behind the Ruins exit were always on the borderline of being sad, she never thought much of it other than guessing the outside was just terrible. Now, learning more and more, she couldn't dismiss it as easily as before. But such thoughts are broken with the movement of the curtain and door opening seconds later to show the confused skeleton.

"what happened?"

Even with no word said, Sans is smart enough to know that their being here means nothing good.

"She's gone."

Sans's sockets widen.

"...get inside."

Further goading wasn't needed and once inside the door was locked much to the former queen's concern.

"now what do ya mean she's gone?"

"Not getting Papyrus? You know how he gets."

Sans sighs.

"fine...hey, pap! get your ass down here!"

A loud thud bangs the inside of a door upstairs.

"*MUFFLED* I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUG ME!"

"the queen's here! the human's gone!"

Rampant scuffling rushes to a door that is flung wildly open.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

Toriel fiddles with her fingers.

"My child is missing. I believe someone has taken her."

Now in serious guard mode, Papyrus joins the group.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SOMEONE HAD THE GALL TO COMIT SUCH A BRAZEN ACT IN MY TERRITORY?!"

"what clues do you have that she didn't just pull a stupid stunt like last time?"

She swallows dryly.

"There were tracks. Lots of them. All scattered about the snow that were not there before. It looked like some person or persons were trying to make it as difficult as possible to distinguish what track lead where."

Papyrus growls lowly.

"SANS, CONFIRM THIS AND SEARCH FOR ANYTHING SHE MIGHT HAVE OVERLOOKED."

Sans nods and teleports out.

"Overlooked? I searched those woods for what felt like ages. I overlooked nothing."

"DO NOT TAKE IT AS AN INSULT. IN SITUATIONS OF PANIC, IT IS EASY TO MISS DETAILS. I AM MERELY CHECKING FOR THE BEST RESULTS. AND, AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER IS, HE HAS SHARP EYES. IF SOMETHING IS AMISS, HE WILL FIND IT."

"Awww..."

Grillby smirks.

"You actually complimented him. Shame he wasn't here to hear it."

Papyrus folds his arms and glares at the elemental.

"AND YOU'RE HERE, WHY?"

Grillby copies his pose except his expression is that of cocky smugness.

"I think any monster worth their dust would be man enough to care about what's happened to their girlfriend. Don't you?"

Papyrus opens his mouth to say a condescending remark but then doesn't due to his mind registering what was just said and putting things together now that it's clear.

"YOU...YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE HAVING THE INAPPROPRIATE RELATIONSHIP WITH THE ENEMY!"

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"YOU'RE SICK."

"And loving it. What's your point?"

A weird energy could be felt between them as if they had something to say yet weren't, and it was making Toriel feel rather uncomfortable. Though part of her was miffed at Grillby for being too blatant about being with her daughter while she is present.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING GOOD WILL COME FROM MAKING YOURSELF SO VULNERABLE."

Of all the things Papyrus could've said, no one saw that coming. Yet Grillby takes it well.

"I've been spurned before. If it happens again, it won't sting so much."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

This had the flaming man sneer and bite his tongue, holding back words that weren't ready to be said at this moment. Papyrus turns his attention to Toriel and she flinches.

"I NEED YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING."

She nods.

"Understood."

 **[Elsewhere: Snowdin forest]**

The old lady wasn't kidding. The path outside of the Ruins looked like the frenzy made on kids the last day of school. The only difference was these tracks were randomly deliberate. Whoever made these wanted them to be seen. Not a thing normal folk do around here unless goading others into a trap. Following them would be pointless. They likely only go where they wanted them to go and covered up the real tracks. Bastard smugglers. They know what they're doing. Though someone was a little sloppy. A few stray drops of blood dot the tread of a couple of tracks. Who told them about a human being down here?

[RING]

Must be Papyrus. Maybe Toriel shared something helpful.

"sup."

"WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND SO FAR?"

Guess she didn't say much.

"not a lot. but from what's here, it looks like the work of the body snatchers."

"IN SNOWDIN? ARE YOU POSITIVE?"

Why would he not be?

"it's like the reports undyne briefed us on. a group goes about making distractions and cleans up the evidence made by the single soul doing the dirty work."

As if life down here isn't hard enough.

"ANY LEADS?"

Sans looks back towards the Ruins.

"her boot tread doesn't go past the exit door all that much and i found a few stray drops of blood. my guess is they laid her ass out with a sneak attack then carried her off. such active numbers couldn't have just got here all at once or it would be too noticeable."

"YES, IT'S POSSIBLE THEY WENT THERE ONE AT A TIME THROUGHOUT THE DAY AND HID TILL THE TIME WAS RIGHT."

"bet it helped that this was our worse day."

"TRUE. THESE PRICKS ARE CLEVER."

Is it really clever to take advantage of a missing worker and one too distracted to pay attention?

"don't praise them just yet. i might have an idea of where they come from."

"REALLY?"

"yeah. some moron decided to wear mtt brand shoes. you know? the expensive ones that have his likeness on the bottom."

"HMMM...MTT BRAND ITEMS AREN'T COMMON OUTSIDE OF HOTLAND. THERE'S NOT A LOT OF JOBS IN THE OTHER ZONES TO MAKE GOLD FROM."

"yeah. so either someone saved up for ages or we're looking at scum from hotland."

"YOU DON'T SUPPOSE ALPHYS IS INVOLVED?"

"Then what are you doing with the human? Because, frankly, it should've been sent to my lab by now."

"wouldn't surprise me. bitch knows about the human. and i've had the feeling she's been behind most of the reported disappearances. but you know undyne would never question it. thirsty fish bitch."

"IF TRUE, THEN THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET VERY DIFFICULT."

"so...they told ya anything?"

"BOTH OF THEM REPORT NOTHING UNUSUAL LEADING UP TO THE HUMAN'S ABDUCTION. THOUGH THE QUEEN MENTIONED THE GIRL RECEIVING A PHONE CALL BEFORE SHE DISAPPEARED."

"a phone call?"

"THE QUEEN ALSO NOTES SHE HAS SEEN AN UNKNOWN NUMBER POP UP IN THE HUMAN'S PHONE. WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"can't say i do. it's not like she told me about..."

 _"Hell, you used Mettaton for that tile puzzle. The guy's been obsessive ever since seeing her. He hasn't stopped talking about being so close to the human since he came back from Snowdin Forest."_

 _"It was Mettaton! He traced my phone number from the other night."_

 _"It's Mettaton. He called me again. And you know that he knows what I am."_

 _"*soft* BUT DID I JUST HEAR THAT SOMEONE IS LAYING THEIR NASTY HANDS ON MY HUMAN?"_

The realization hits Sans like a brick to the skull.

"...*whisper* oh shit."

A faint ringing can be heard.

"HOLD ON. SOMETHING'S HAPPENING."

The soft voice of Toriel answers a random call, possibly from the kidnappers. But her worried tone quickly turns to excited hope and the word child is heard.

"COME HOME, SANS. YOU'LL BE NEEDED FOR RECOVERY EXTRACTION."

"got it. be there in a sec."

He hangs up and sighs. This was worse than he figured if Mettaton was indeed the culprit. Damn machine was the reason for a RESET on what was a peaceful timeline. Well, at least there are some things he can count on when it came to the human. The girl was no damsel in distress. He just hoped nothing triggered her soul to turn black. He teleports back home completely unaware of the flower spying on him the entire time and intends to follow to find out more.

 **[HOTLAND LAB: around the same time]**

Alphys has left me alone for a good long time now. Letting me assess my surroundings and bonds. They're tight. While one of my wrists is slightly loose. It's a trap. A ploy. She wants me to try. To make an escape attempt. I can do it. The issue is what happens when I do. Probability is not on my side. A scientist of unknown IQ has my on their turf and has who knows what in the line of traps lined up for prey that it has studied for years. Mines. Turrets. Lasers. Gas. Flamethrowers. Swinging blades. Spike pits. Razor wire. Possibility is limitless. Yet the possibilities only worsen if I remain here. I hate double edge swords. Damned if do and don't. Argh...Fuck my life.

"*wince*"

Yanking my wrist through the restraint brings back memories of the skeleton's shed. Seems like this is my role in life. Getting taken and escape. So annoying. At least that damn thing didn't dislocate. I need to keep quiet. Though it's kinda pointless. I'm more than likely being monitored in some way. Still, my odds are better if I adhere to being paranoid and ninja my ass through this place. Belt restraints are effective but old fashioned and flawed, easy to get out of if you have a free hand. I'm free in less than a minute and rips the patch off. Medical or not, I don't like my soul being out. It makes this already messed up thing even more messed up. If my paranoia and overthinking brain are on point, then the door is most likely unlocked. There's probably even a set path I'll be forced on too. Drive the cattle to the slaughter, or so they say.

A light touch on the door has it open to a dimly lit hall. Totally giving off horror movie vibes. The air has a faint stale scent, this area most likely hasn't been active in a long time. The darkness makes the hall look exceptionally long. But down it I must travel and travel I do. My steps echo like I'm walking in an empty school. Giving me unease. Like, at any second, someone or something will pop out. I haven't felt so skittish since my middle school days dodging campus security to cut class and leave the building. I'm too on edge. A slight humming isn't helping my equilibrium either. Did she set up some sort of audio mind scrambler? Am I overthinking shit? It's a 50/50% on either at this point. So I change tactics. I run. If something happens it'll at least happen quickly.

Yet...I don't seem to be going anywhere. I pass countless doors without turning a corner. I must be going deeper into insanity or something isn't normal about it. It's almost like it's...

"Son of a whore!"

I stop and grab onto the edge of a door frame. Only for the floor and walls to pull me in two directions.

"A möbius strip? No...A treadmill. Very sneaky either way. Almost didn't catch on if it weren't for that humming getting louder when I ran. Heh...Willing to bet the motor is basic and can't push past its standard limits. Which means..."

I start running backward, the hum grinding loudly as momentum builds before stopping and allowing the convener to drag me in the direction I was headed before.

"You can't correct the way it moves until it slows down to the bare minimum speed."

I ride the out of control road up to where a door, unlike the rest, becomes noticeable, this thing has a knob. Flinging it open and jumping out saves me from that dumb endless hall. One annoying trap beat. Who knows how many more to go. At least this area looks normal enough. It's open, much like a normal living space, but it's not that exactly. The interior is faint red. There are two floors, the ground floor is what looks like a workplace and the second floor is a more personal space. I'm on the second floor.

"The hell...?"

The door behind me shuts itself, sealing to blend with the wall and its knob covered by a decorative mask of an angry looking cat-girl. Everything up here seems out of place and clearly belongs in some oddball bedroom. Beside me are five fully stocked bookcases containing all sorts of things. Alphys's obsessions and hobbies, comics, anime figures, an ice cream machine, unopened letters, etc. litter her room. It's honestly very creepy. Especially the wall posters of that same angry cat-girl that have eyes that follow you. I bumpy slide down the escalator handrail, not trusting the walkway to not be a trap, and feel instant unease once my feet touch the tile floor. On the ground floor, there is a large screen that's probably been used to monitor me, a fridge with a supply of instant noodles, a messy desk with her computer surrounded by odd instruments, and a washroom. This place is creepy. Where's the exit?

*RUMBLE*

The building shakes faintly though the sound was rather loud.

*RUMBLE*

It feels like it's moving...closer?

*RUMBLE*

*RUMBLE*

*RUMBLE*

*RUMBLE*

"The hell is going on?"

The lights suddenly go out. All is very still. Till...something explodes and sends into what I guess is a wall.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights come back on and reveal Mettaton, who is now posing after bursting through a different wall.

"SUCH A FABULOUS AND RANDOM ENTRANCE. DON'T YOU THINK SO, DARLING? HUH...DARLING?"

I am less than happy shoving rubble off of me.

"Unnecessary and overly flashy. Yep...That's a Mettaton entrance alright."

"TOO MUCH?"

I dust myself off.

"Just a tad. Though, I'll give you points for it being memorable."

"BUT IF GIVEN THE CHANCE TO RATE IT?"

"Um...7 out of 10."

"HMMM...NOTE TO SELF, NEXT TIME ADD FIREWORKS AND LASERS."

Is it cute that he's trying to be cool?

"So...Is being whacked with a bat your way of saying I was taking too long to get here? Or is that how you treat all your fans?"

His screen flashes.

"OH! NO. THAT WAS MORE OF AN IMPROVISATION ON BURGERPANTS'S PART. I DO HOPE YOU CAN OVERLOOK MY POOR JUDGEMENT IN HIS COMPETENCE."

I rub my head.

"I'll give you a pass this time. Mainly because I'm thick-skulled. But no more headshots. It sucks being unconscious so often."

"FAIR ENOUGH, DEAR."

"Well, you got me here. Caused a little trouble maybe? So now what? What does a bot like you want from little ol' me?"

"OH, DARLING...WHERE TO BEGIN?"

He rolls over to me and my creep vibes are tingling. Especially when two of his four hands start posing my arms and the other two cup my face.

"AMAZING. I'M ACTUALLY IN THE PRESENCE OF A REAL LIVING HUMAN. I'VE HEARD STORIES AND SEEN FOOTAGE, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER GET...TO TOUCH...YOU."

What the...? Why is he saying that in such a captivating tone of voice? And why is it making feel like a dumb cliché girl? I thought Alphys fixed my soul's emotional sensitivity? I shake it off. Now's not the time for this.

"Getting a bit handsy don't you think?"

I usually save that joke when talking about Gaster, but this fits the situation too. His screen blanks for a moment at my playful voice, though I feel stupid on the inside, before flickering randomly and he lets me go.

"MY APOLOGIES. I LET MY EXCITEMENT GET THE BETTER OF ME. PLEASE...FORGIVE MY ILL BEHAVIOR."

It's so hard to get a read on him. His TV self and off-camera self are like night and day. I don't know if I can drop my guard around him just yet. This isn't normal. I'm out of my element and still dealing with lots of unknowns. Better to play safe than end up sorry...or dead. I sigh and clap my hands.

"Be kind, let's rewind."

A "?" appears on his screen while I offer my hand to him.

"Howdy, Mettaton. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Lynsie."

He's confused, that much is certain. Though it's short-lived as he swoons dramatically and falls into my arms. Dear lord! He's heavy! Must be the junk needed to work those four arms.

"MY GOODNESS. AFTER BEING TREATED SO RUDELY, YOU CHARM ME WITH A SIMPLE GREETING? OH, WHAT MARVELOUS CHEMISTRY! I KNEW YOU'D BE PERFECT FOR THIS."

I knew there was something sketchy. I drop him.

"Once again, I encounter the creature known as selfish d-bag. I'm going home."

Not sure where the exit is but I walk away from him anyway. He, of course, scrambles to get us and zips in front to block my path.

"NO, NO, NO, DARLING. YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG. PLEASE DON'T BE SO HASTY TO LEAVE."

"Then to prevent my irritated departure you must answer me these questions three. Doing so truthfully will have you see me remaining here with thee. But...if deception is sensed, then you shall be cast into the Gorge of Eternal Peril. But since it's under renovations, I'll resort to smacking you instead."

God, I'm a nerd. Like he, or anyone else down here, knows Monty Python and the Holy Grail. However, the idea of a game seems to excite him.

"A Q&A? OH, DARLING, DO ASK AWAY. MY ANSWERS WILL SURELY BE THE STUFF YOU LONG TO HEAR."

I hold up a finger.

"First question...What are your plans for me since you have me here?"

His top set of hands twiddles their fingers while the bottom hands move as one does when dramatically speaking creatively.

"MY PLANS? OH, NOTHING MUCH REALLY."

I cock my eyes.

"Mind telling me what exactly what that is?"

"DO YOU WANT THAT TO BE YOUR SECOND QUESTION?"

I sneer.

"No. But you're not doing this right."

"HOW SO?"

"While you technically answered the question, you did so in the laziest and non-informative way."

"VERY WELL. I SHALL BE MORE INFORMATIVE WITH MY NEXT ANSWER."

"Thank you."

A second finger is put out.

"Second question...Nothing weird happened while I was unconscious, right?"

"*GASP* DARLING! THAT IS VULGAR OF THE HIGHEST DEGREE! WHILE I SHALL ADMIT..."

His hands cup my face and hold my shoulders.

"SEEING SUCH A HAPLESS FLOWER LIKE YOURSELF BE BROUGHT HERE. HURT AND UNRESPONSIVE. A LESSER MONSTER WOULD BE TEMPTED TO DO ALL SORTS OF THINGS. FORBIN THINGS. ANYTHING WOULD BE ON THE TABLE. LIMITED ONLY BY IMAGINATION..."

His voice is different. Completely monotone. All too personal. A shiver trembles down my neck. He lets the hands drop from my face but not the shoulders.

"BUT I AM NOT LIKE THOSE WEAKLINGS. I KNOW BETTER THAN TO PLUCK A FLOWER BEFORE IT BLOSSOMS. AND OURS IS ONE THAT IS JUST STARTING TO BUD."

I hate so much right now.

"DARLING?"

"Too much info."

"WELL, YOU DID ASK FOR MORE."

"Then...*sigh*...Never mind."

"AND YOUR THIRD QUESTION?"

My third? Oh! Oh shit!

"Yeah, my third question...Did you or your goon bother to inform Toriel of this impromptu adventure/kidnapping in a way that won't result in property damage/loss of life?"

"WELL..."

Big red flag warning! Fuck being nice! serious time!

"Where's my phone?"

"HUH?"

"I know it's not on me. Do you think I can't tell if there's suddenly no weight in my baggy pockets? Now if you want to escape death at her hands or mine, please...Hand it over."

He throws his hands up.

"DARLING I DON'T..."

*Bang*

He is surprised by the sudden strike.

"Don't make me do that again. Now, please, give me my phone."

"I PROMISE, DARLING, I DON'T HAVE IT."

I want to hit him again, but my throbbing hand is screaming. Change of plans.

"Give me your phone."

"W-WHAT? WHY?"

"Don't make me break my hand in repeating myself."

He rumbles and a phone shoots out of a port on his side.

"YOU ARE SCARY WHEN SERIOUS. HERE."

"Thank you."

I reach for it and he pulls back.

"AH AH AH. FIRST, A LITTLE PROMISE. YOU CAN USE THIS, BUT THEN YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME."

I growl in building annoyance.

"WELL? THE CLOCK IS TICKING."

I don't have time for this crap.

"...Fine."

He giggles and hands it to me. I scroll through his past calls. My number appears under some others all marked as SLAVE #...I guess he fits in down here more than I thought. Metal boss from hell. My phone could be with any of the goons so I thank my lucky stars that Toriel's number is burned into my head. Time to brace for impact.

 **[Snowdin: Skeleton House in present time]**

Sans returns home in the kitchen, needing a drink to replenish his magic if he's to teleport any more tonight. He steps into the room to see the other three all trying to listen to the small phone at once. Guessing they are too focused to remember phones have an intercom function.

"Child where are you? Are you hurt?"

"A little sore, but otherwise okay."

Oh...never mind then. They're just being weird.

"As for the where I assume this is the Lab in Hotland. *muffled* There are no other labs in the Underground, right?"

"*faint* THAT'S CORRECT, DARLING."

The electronic voice is recognized by all except Toriel.

"Young one, who is that with you?"

"Would you believe a robotic TV star?"

"*faint* OH, DARLING, YOU FLATTER ME."

"Make that a robotic TV star with an ego bigger than Papyrus's."

"FUCK YOU, HUMAN."

Papyrus interrupts.

"Oh wow. I expected this but had my doubts Nanny would actually do it. Who else is there?"

"You had us worried, pussycat."

There's a pause.

"Don't tell me you thought he took me?"

Toriel laughs nervously.

"*groan* Mom..."

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT. ARE YOU ABLE TO LEAVE ON YOUR OWN OR NOT?"

"Hmmm...As far as I know, I'm able to go. But I have to do something for Mettaton first."

"Why?"

"I had to promise to do a favor to use his phone. Mine might be in the hands of some goon."

"What is it you have to do?"

"That's a good question. *muffled* Yo, what's this thing I have to do?"

"*faint* NOTHING TOO DIFFICULT. I JUST NEED YOU TO BE YOURSELF FOR THE NEXT...OH...LET'S SAY TWO HOURS."

"*muffled* What?"

"*faint* I THINK IT WOULD BE EASIER TO UNDERSTAND IF YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO TURN ON THE TELEVISION."

The mood shifts ominously.

"*muffled* You can't mean what I think you mean."

"*faint* GO ON. TELL THEM."

"Uh...Turn on the TV?"

Sans grabbed the remote before the other could scramble and with a heavy feeling in his soul hits the on the button. The screen comes alive to a timer counting down. The caption above reading "Live Once In a Lifetime Event Special". The timer has less than five minutes remaining. Panic strikes. Papyrus steals the phone.

"GET OUT OF THERE, HUMAN!"

"Okay, ow, my ears are bleeding."

Grillby snatches the phone.

"Lynsie, you need to get out of there. You're being set up to appear on TV."

The next sound the group hears is the phone clattering to the floor and sprinting feet hitting tile flooring. Other sounds can be heard. Mechanical and aggressive sounds. Then...the line goes dead.

"SANS, GO GET..."

"i can't."

"What? Why not?"

"all she said was she's at the lab. do you know how big that place is? i need to know exactly where or i'm just wasting magic."

"But, Sans, you promised me you would..."

"i know tori, i ain't forgetting it. i don't want her exposed to the underground either. trust me on that. but i can't just poof to a secured building. alphys is probably expecting interference. and trust me, it's not a good thing to just pop in with no quick plan to get out."

Suddenly the TV begins beeping. The timer clocking down the remaining ten seconds. And all they could do was watch and wait. At the timer's end, the screen darkens to black before a flashy title screen appears while glam-rock plays. The image then cuts to live footage in a weird game show looking room and then...

"GREETINGS ALL YOU BITCHES AND BASTARDS. WELCOME TO A VERY SPECIAL EVENING OF ENTERTAINMENT. TO START THINGS OFF...A QUIZ SHOW!"

Mettaton flamboyantly parades around.

"BUT WAIT. WHAT MAKES THIS SPECIAL THAT IT WARRANTS LIVE BROADCASTING? WELL, YOU INGRATES, IT'S BECAUSE WE HAVE A GUEST THAT'S GOING TO BE WORTH WATCHING. ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE OUR LEADING LADY...THE ONE THE ONLY..."

The camera jumps to a stand where a spotlight illuminates onto the bound and gagged human. Arms restrained behind her back and ankles cuffed to the floor.

"THE HUMAN!"

Her glare is full of rage and the beastly noises escaping the gag as she trashes in the binds make her look as dangerous as the humans of old.

"THAT'S RIGHT, A REAL LIVING HUMAN. YOU MIGHT BE QUESTIONING THE AUTHENTICITY OF THIS CLAIM. YET I ASSURE YOU, SHE IS THE REAL DEAL."

One of his hands stretches out towards her. She recoils from the grasping appendage but she can't move from the metal hand that proceeds to taser at the chest. The pain makes her screech and her light blue soul briefly emerges. Upon seeing the heart, Mettaton stops the attack.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, HER SOUL IS CLEARLY THAT OF A HUMAN'S. SHE IS 100% HUMAN AND NOT CGI OR SOMEONE IN CUSTOM. FOR NOT EVEN THE GREATEST ACTOR OR SPECIAL EFFECTS CAN MAKE A HUMAN SOUL. AND DEFINITELY NOT ONE SO LOVELY."

The assaulting hand tease touches where the soul came from and the human cringes. Though she's not the only one. Toriel is appalled and Grillby is fuming.

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!"

All four of his hands clap as he moves over to podium across from her.

"I TAKE IT YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?"

She huffs loudly through her nose.

"NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY...OR YOU DIE!"

Mettaton laughs evilly yet the human rolls her eyes. The others look to Sans again.

"don't look at me. i have no clue where that room is."

Their attention goes back to the screen as the Fair Fight Field actives as if they were in battle.

[METAL CRUSHER begins to play in the background.]

[Mettaton attacks!]

"YOUR MOVE, DARLING. YOU GET ONE FREE TURN BEFORE WE START."

The girl weighs her limited options.

[FIGHT]

[ACT]

[̴͝SP͜͞E͡L̵͜L͟͠͏]͘͢

[ITEM]

[MERCY]

Her confusion is warranted. An unknown option could lead to bad things.

[ACT selected.]

[New options available.]

[CHECK]

[CRY]

She huffs and makes a choice.

[CHECK selected.]

[Mettaton – HP: 9999 ATK: 300 DEF: 999 – His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack.]

Her eyes nearly bug out of her head.

"NOT A BAD FIRST MOVE, DEAR. IT'S NEVER BAD TO CHECK ME OUT."

A screen mounted behind him blinks on.

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!"

A question appears on the screen.

[What's the prize for answering correctly?]

A) Money

B) Death

C) Freedom

D) More questions

Four buttons pop up on her stand.

"CHOOSE CORRECTLY OR BE MET WITH TERRIBLE PAIN."

The look she has is one filled with hate. Yet she complies and presses the D button with her chin. A pleasant fanfare goes off.

"RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT! HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!"

Her turn is skipped due and the screen puts up another question.

"What sort of crap is this?"

Grillby interjects.

"Her turn was skipped. How is that even possible?"

Toriel ponders.

"leave it to that quack to figure out a way to break the rules."

Sans says between drinks.

[What's the king's full name?]

A) Lord Deathbeard

B) Killer Killington

C) Asgore Dreemurr

D) Krampus

The human quickly presses the C button and the fanfare goes off again.

"CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER! ARE YOU SURE YOU'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE?"

She nods.

"ENOUGH ABOUT YOU. LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!"

She groans as the screen brings up another question.

[What are robots made of?]

A) Hopes&Dreams

B) Metal&Magic

C) Blood&Guts

D) Hate&Spite

She pops her neck and presses the B button. Once more the fanfare plays. This time Mettaton gets some attitude.

"TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH?"

She shrugs.

"WELL THEN...HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU "

[Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?]

A) 31.054 minutes

B) 16.232 minutes

C) 32.049 minutes

D) 32.058 minutes

She's hesitant now. Her eyes hold uncertainty.

"Oh no..."

Toriel mutters.

"We have yet to go over such math lessons."

"THEN SHE BETTER BE A GOOD GUESSER."

The human's eyes dart from button to button. She has no clue. She picks one at random...A. A buzzer goes off.

"WRONG! WRONG! WROOOOOOOONG!"

Mettaton points at her and fires a laser blast into her left shoulder. If it weren't for the gag her cries would be excruciating.

[HP ██████████████████████████ 26/36]

She pants, biting the gag to brace some of the pain.

Toriel is understandably horrified and Grillby is worried. Though Sans and Papyrus are impressed.

"SHE'S GOTTEN TOUGHER."

"the is no pushover. the tin can is gonna learn that the hard way."

"SORRY, DARLING. BUT THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS D. MAYBE YOU'LL HAVE BETTER LUCK WITH THE NEXT QUESTION. THEN AGAIN...DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY."

The next question pops up.

[How many eyes are in this jar?]

An image appears for a split second.

A) 54

B) 53

C) 55

D) 52

Not given much time to study the image, she once more has to guess.

"What kind of game is this? She is not being given a fair play."

Toriel complains.

"ACTUALLY, AS WRONG AS IT LOOKS, HE IS FOLLOWING THE LAW."

Papyrus corrects.

"You must be joking."

"he's not. one of the laws enforced after you left the king was to stop humans at all costs while giving them some form of a chance. the tin can is giving her multiple choices and only inflicting minimal damage. if he wanted to, he could just off her right there."

Explains Sans.

"As much as I don't like it, it makes sense. With one soul remaining to break the barrier extremes are bound to be made to get it. For what is the life of one human when held next to the entire Underground?"

Grillby comments and Toriel frowns. Even she sees the point in that. But that does mean she likes it.

The human contemplates her choices and seems to do a mental coin flip before pressing the D button. This time, the buzzer sounds.

"COMPLETELY UTTERLY WRONG!"

Mettaton blasts her again in the right shoulder and her roar is bloodcurdling.

[HP ████████████████ 16/36]

The bloody gaping holes in her shoulders make her slump over against the stand. She won't last much longer if this keeps up.

"THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS A. YOU MIGHT WANT TO TRY HARDER FROM HERE ON."

An annoyed groan was her reply.

"HMMM...MAYBE YOU NEED SOMETHING ELSE. LET'S PLAY A MEMORY GAME."

The screen produces a new question and image.

[What monster is this?]

The monster shown is half of a Froggit's face.

A) Froggit

B) Whimsun

C) Moldsmal

D) Mettaton

This one seems like a no-brainer yet the human seems unsure. Mostly because blood loss makes it hard to think.

"WHY IS SHE HESITATING? THE ANSWER IS CLEARLY A."

Papyrus bitches.

"Really? You think it's that easy?"

Grillby retorts.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?"

"I'm surprised you do see it. It's obviously D."

"BULL CRAP. I BET YOU 10G IT'S A."

"Fine. Just don't be upset when you're wrong."

After thinking long and hard about the question, the human presses the D button. The fanfare plays.

"I'M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED! LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE WHOLE IMAGE."

The picture unfolds to reveal Mettaton wearing a shirt with a Froggit's face on it.

Papyrus's jaw clenches as Grillby folds his hands behind his head with a smug attitude.

"You need to listen to pussycat more often. She did say he had an ego bigger than yours."

"FUCK YOU."

"Just pay me by week's end."

Papyrus grumbles while turning back to the TV.

"YOU'VE BEEN ON A ROLL SO FAR. BUT CAN YOU GET THIS ONE?"

The screen brings up a new and rather odd question.

[Would you smooch a ghost?]

A) Heck Yeah

B) Heck Yeah

C) Heck Yeah

D) Heck Yeah

The human and the watching group all share the say "what the fuck" look.

"GO ON. CONSIDER THIS AN ACT OF MERCY."

She sneers and reluctantly presses the B button. With no wrong choice to make, the fanfare plays.

"GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!"

A steaming Grillby hates it.

"HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE."

The screen pops up the next question.

[How many letters in the name Mettaton?]

A) 11

B) 6

C) 8

D) 10

A relatively easy question except for the number of Ns at the name's end increases and eventually goes out of the screen with the numbers in the answers increasing accordingly.

"How in the world do you answer that?"

Toriel puzzles.

"it's c."

Sans says softly to the confusion of the others.

"for a second, the real numbers were there. c had eight, which is the right answer regardless of the increasing."

"Here's hoping she saw that too."

Says Grillby while adjusting his glasses.

The human is beginning to look paler than normal. The strain on her body and mind making things difficult. She wearily presses the C button, mainly due to landing on it after a slight dizzy spell, and the fanfare plays.

"OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!"

She grunts against the stand, pushing herself to keep going even as her body wants her to stop.

"Come on, pussycat. You can hold out just a bit longer."

Grillby says to himself before flinching at the feel of Toriel's hand holding his. She gives him a motherly smile and it helps calm his nerves for now.

"YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO THIS ONE!"

The screen pops up another random question.

[What's a pretzel's favorite color?]

A) Black

B) Yellow

C) Red

D) Dusk

This had to be one of the odder questions to be done though tame. The human wastes no time picking a button. Either to end it faster or knowing it, who's to say. But her head thuds onto the B button and the fanfare plays.

"CORRECT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY!"

The amount of blood pooling on the floor says otherwise.

"TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS! HERE IS YOUR FINAL QUESTION."

The screen shows the question.

[How bright is this text?]

A) 85% Bright

B) 84% Bright

C) 86% Bright

D) 83% Bright

This made little sense. The question text was the same color as all other questions. How was this even answerable to her when she can hardly even look up at the screen?

The group is just as confused. How do you tell the percentage of brightness to text?

Though after some time of no movement from the human, Mettaton rolls around his podium.

"DARLING? ARE YOU ABLE TO MAKE A CHOICE?"

A tired moan drones out of the gag.

"TELL YOU WHAT, I'LL BE NICE AND HELP YOU OUT."

Mettaton zips over to the slumped over human.

"MY MY. SUCH A MESS YOU'VE MADE BACK HERE. GOOD THING NO MESS IS TOO BIG FOR MTT BRAND INDUSTRIAL CLEANER. IN STORES NOW."

The robot plugs his latest product in the middle of a show...real classy.

"what a jackass."

Scoffs Sans.

The other soundly agree.

"OKAY, DEAR, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS STARE AT THE BUTTON YOU WANT TO ANSWER FOR AND I SHALL PUSH IT FOR YOU."

She tilts her head and stares.

"IS C YOU'RE FINAL ANSWER?"

She exhales long and loud through her nose.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES."

He unnecessarily extends his arm in a twisty and bendy way before pushing the C button. However...Buzzer sounds.

"OH BOY, THAT'S EMBARRASSING, HUH?"

This time he blasts through her right leg making her buckle in pain to the crimson soaked floor.

[HP ██████ 06/36]

[Background music briefly pauses in silence]

"WELL WELL WELL. THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN'T IT?"

To much befuddlement, Mettaton proceeds to remove the restraints and gag from the broken girl.

"*weak* W-What are you doing?"

"SUCH A SILLY QUESTION. IF YOU DIE THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!"

She's in no position to fight this or wants to. He collects her from the ground and seems to gently hold her in two of his arms. So much red coats just about everything. He then addresses one of the many hidden cameras in the room.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL MIGHT BE THINKING. BUT METTATON, WHY AREN'T YOU GOING TO KILL THE HUMAN? YOU CLEARLY HAVE THE CHANCE. TO THAT I SAY, NO. SHE WON THIS GAME. AND THEREFORE, SHE PROCEEDS TO THE NEXT ROUND OF OUR LITTLE GAME. THAT'S RIGHT! THIS WAS JUST THE FIRST ACT! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! STAY TUNED, LOSERS...! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME...THIS LOVELY LADY NEEDS TO HEAL. WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE COMMERCIAL MESSAGES."

The broadcast fades into commercials. The four of them are left with more questions than answers. But at least one thing is going in their favor. Mettaton wants to keep her alive. Perhaps in the next show, she'll appear in a location that's more recognizable and rescue can be done before anyone else tries to get her. Though the four of them weren't the only ones watching the show. A small indent in the window and ground below were all the tells of the sneaky flower. His mission now clear. Save his sister.

 **[Hotland Lad: Medical Room]**

Alphys finishes setting up life-support systems by the time Mettaton wheels in with the now very near dead human.

"Put her here."

He need not be told twice.

"Some first act. She's almost dead."

Less of a reprimand and more of a statement by Alphys while she begins plugging the human into the machines.

"I WAS WORRIED NEAR THE END. HAD SHE MISSED ANOTHER QUESTION I MIGHT HAVE NEEDED TO GO OFF SCRIPT. MAIN CHARACTERS CAN'T DIE SO EARLY IN THE SHOW."

"You're just lucky I can fix this."

"WILL SHE NEED LONG TO HEAL?"

Alphys sticks in an IV drip and taps it for bubbles.

"Don't rush this. Your blast, while clean, went through a lot of muscle and bone. Not to mention all the blood that'll need to refill. That kind of stuff will need longer to repair."

"BUT...WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE COMMERCIALS GOING TILL THEN."

The annoyed scientist shoots him a look.

"Then I guess you need some filler till then."

Mettaton cringes.

"FILLER?! SUCH A DIRTY WORD. WHAT WOULD IT EVEN BE?"

"How about you figure that out elsewhere? I need to work. Or do you want this to take longer?"

That had him speeding away as she then shouts.

"And clean up all this blood! This is a lab! Not a butcher shop!"

She was unsure he heard all that but focused on monitoring the human.

"*sigh* You are so lucky I'm bored or you'd be under my knife right now."

The human involuntarily twitches, earning a smirk from the spectacle-wearing lizard.

"Maybe you'll heal sooner than expected."

Oh, how she enjoyed her work.

* * *

 **Happy late new year of stories! Dear god I am so sorry this took ages to get done. Real-life junk hit super hard in December and only now am I getting over it. Depression hit again, then I found out I was going to be a mom, then my body said no to that and rejected it, got sad once more, and money issues mixed with changes in my personality really messed me up. What annoys me most about this, other than my world trying to implode into me, I had most of this done a month and a half ago. I hate it when I get so much done and then can't make myself finish at a decent time. Drives me nuts! I hate making promises about getting things done faster in the future, because my track record says I'm failing that, so I won't make such a promise this time. Instead, I promise to make sure I am more stable and happy so I CAN write when I DO want to. That's really the best I can do. Thanks for reading and I'll post again who knows when. Later my lovelies. ^_^**


End file.
